Bodyguard
by OnlyFreakingSuperheroes
Summary: Monsieur Hunt, bonjour. Je suis Richard Webber, manager d'Amelia Shepherd et si je vous appelle c'est qu'on m'a recommandé votre nom comme l'un des meilleurs de votre profession… Toutes les histoires commencent par quelques mots. Celle-ci débute avec un simple message. Ce message laissé sur un répondeur pour une proposition de travail. Pour lui, ça ne devait être qu'une mission
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

« _Monsieur Hunt, bonjour._

 _Je suis Richard Webber, manager d'Amelia Shepherd et si je vous appelle c'est qu'on m'a recommandé votre nom comme l'un des meilleurs de votre profession…_ »

Toutes les histoires commencent par quelques mots.

Celle-ci débute avec un simple message.

Ce message laissé sur un répondeur pour une proposition de travail.

Pour lui, ça ne devait être qu'une mission de plus.

Ça n'aurait jamais dû devenir plus.

Mais en acceptant de protéger Amelia Shepherd, Owen Hunt, ancien agent d'unités spéciales, n'imaginait pas qu'il serait si difficile de respecter les trois règles qu'il s'était donné pour réussir cette mission.

Ne jamais la quitter des yeux.

Rester toujours sur tes gardes.

Ne jamais tomber amoureux.


	2. Juste une mission de plus

**Bonjour à tous ! C'est ma première histoire que j'écris. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Cette histoire se passera dans un univers alternatif à Grey's Anatomy mais la majorité des personnages seront présents.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !:)**

* * *

 **Juste une mission de plus** **…**

Mes pas résonnent sur les pavés.

La nuit commence à tomber sur Seattle et je presse un peu plus l'allure alors que j'entre dans la rue indiquée sur le petit bout de papier où j'avais griffonné l'adresse de mon rendez-vous.

Un rendez-vous inattendu, imprévu.

Un rendez-vous que je n'aurais même pas dû déclencher.

Je ne comprenais encore pas complètement ce qui m'avait amené à répondre à ce message : j'avais décidé de faire une pause après mon dernier contrat… et de prendre le temps de me ré-acclimater à Seattle.

Et pourtant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais rappelé ce mystérieux Richard Webber.

Est-ce le son de sa voix presque tremblante, me laissant percevoir une réelle inquiétude ?

Est-ce ce besoin, plus fort que moi, plus fort que tout, d'être toujours dans l'action ?

Je n'avais pas trouvé la raison, mais toujours est-il que je me retrouvais ainsi dans Madison Park, en route vers ce rendez-vous pour protéger une mystérieuse chanteuse, dont je n'avais jamais entendue parler… mon expatriation de plusieurs années en Europe, plus précisément en France, m'avait coupé de la vie culturelle américaine et de ses stars montantes.

Mon regard se pose sur le numéro de la maison face à moi : n°862.

Un coup d'œil rapide sur mon bout de papier me confirme que je suis arrivé à destination.

Et la vision qui m'accueille me fait instantanément prendre conscience d'une chose : ce n'est pas qu'une artiste débutante que je m'apprête à rencontrer mais ça ne peut être qu'une des stars majeures de la scène américaine.

Je me retrouve en effet devant une bâtisse imposante avec un escalier menant à un perron d'inspiration grecque, encadré par des colonnes doriques. La maison dispose d'un étage et de nombreuses fenêtres ornent la façade laissant deviner un nombre important de pièce… mes yeux scrutent le bâtiment et je remarque même sur le coté gauche une terrasse qui doit donner une vue magnifique sur Seattle depuis le Madison Park.

La lumière tombante du soir fait baigner une atmosphère mystérieuse et presque intimidante autour de cette adresse… une adresse que seule une star peut s'offrir…

Je parcours les marches une à une prenant presque mon temps, avant de me retrouver devant la porte d'entrée en bois massif.

Un regard dirigé sur le côté me fait repérer un interphone que j'actionne sans attendre.

J'attends quelques secondes avant de percevoir bientôt un souffle résonné à travers l'appareil.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Bonsoir, Owen Hunt pour Mlle Shepherd_.

 _\- Ok Monsieur Hunt, je viens vous ouvrir._

Je reconnais instantanément la voix qui me répond : c'est la même que celle enregistrée sur mon téléphone.

Je passe la main sur ma cravate pour vérifier qu'elle est correctement placée entre les deux pans de ma veste contre ma chemise tout en percevant des pas se rapprocher derrière la porte…

La porte s'ouvre face à moi dans un grincement : je découvre un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'un pantalon de ville et d'une chemise, aux tempes légèrement grisonnante avec un sourire clairement présent sur son visage.

Il me tend une main que je serre fermement tout en avançant.

 _\- Bonsoir Monsieur Hunt, je vous en prie !_

 _\- Bonsoir._

Je pénètre de quelques pas dans l'entrée avant de me retourner vers l'hôte qui m'accueille.

 _\- Je vois que la ponctualité est une de vos qualités._

 _\- Ça fait partie des rudiments du métier…_

 _\- C'est agréable… c'est une denrée rare dans nos milieux. Merci en tout cas d'avoir accepté cette rencontre. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…_

Il passe devant moi et j'en profite pour jeter un œil rapide autour de moi : la décoration à l'intérieur de la demeure tranche nettement avec l'impression extérieure. Une décoration moderne, type loft dans des tons chauds et vifs… qui me laisse anticiper une personnalité pleine de vie et d'énergie quant à la maitresse de ces lieux.

Le manager s'engage dans les escaliers et je le suis silencieusement.

Arrivé au sommet des marches, il s'avance dans une pièce à gauche, qui semble être un bureau, probablement son bureau.

 _\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie._

Je prends place sur la chaise installée face au bureau alors qu'il s'assoit derrière celui-ci.

 _\- Vous n'avez pas trop peiné à trouver l'adresse ?_

 _\- Non, rassurez-vous, avec un plan je sais me débrouiller_ , réponds-je en souriant.

 _\- Oui, bien sûr, excusez moi… je suis un peu nerveux, pour tout vous dire, vous appeler n'a pas été aussi simple pour moi… et j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à le faire…_

Je le sens hésitant dans ces premiers mots.

 _\- Je suis curieux d'ailleurs de savoir comment vous avez eu mes coordonnées…_

 _\- Un très bon ami français m'a parlé de vous quand je lui ai fait part de mes inquiétudes sur a protection d'Amelia… apparemment en France, vous êtes reconnue comme le meilleur…_

 _\- Vous savez, je ne crois pas en ce genre de concept, encore moins pour des métiers comme le mien…_

 _\- Le meilleur, ou l'un des plus doués comme vous voulez, en tout cas quand il m'a informé que vous décidiez de revenir aux États-Unis, j'y ai vu comme un signe… et j'ai souhaité vous contacter en premier… et avec quelques coups de fil j'ai pu avoir accès à votre numéro._

 _\- Je suis touché de la confiance que vous m'accordez, sachez cependant que je ne suis pas encore sûr d'accepter… je sors d'un contrat assez éprouvant._

 _\- Je comprends, mais nous avons vraiment besoin de vous… Amelia a besoin de vous… depuis quelques semaines, nous recevons des menaces… et elles se font de plus en plus nombreuses et inquiétantes…_

Son regard se perd dans le vide, je l'observe sans aucun mot mais je perçois une sincère inquiétude derrière son attitude… ce que je trouve assez surprenant de la part d'un manager, à croire que des liens plus forts que le business l'unissent à sa protégée.

 _\- Quels genres de menaces ?_

 _\- Ça a commencé par des photos d'Amelia qu'on nous a envoyées…à différents endroits moments… des clichés volés parfois de sa vie de tous les jours comme si quelqu'un l'a suivait au jour le jour… et puis depuis peu, ce ne sont plus simplement des photos… ce sont des lettres avec des menaces qui se concrétisent._

Il se lève et se dirige sur le côté vers une armoire.

Il ouvre les battants du meuble qui cache un petit coffre : il égrène la combinaison et je perçois un clic, annonçant l'ouverture de l'objet.

Il sort alors un dossier qu'il me tend.

Je le prends du bout des doigts, le pose sur le bureau et l'ouvre délicatement.

Je découvre alors une série de lettres, construites à partir de mots découpés à partir de journaux.

Je les parcours du regard avant de m'attarder sur l'une d'entre elles que je garde un peu plus longuement dans ma main.

 _\- C'est la dernière qui nous a été transmise…il y a trois jours…le jour où je me suis décidé à vous appeler._

La lettre est succincte seulement quatre lignes, mais elle m'interpelle…

« A genoux

Je t'adore

Tu m'ignores

Mais tu auras **BIENTÔT** tord ».

Le « bientôt » se détache en rouge sur la lettre… le message ainsi que la façon dont la lettre a été réalisée (avec le soin pris d'utiliser des lettres découpées de journaux, sans trace d'écriture) me font prendre conscience qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une mauvaise blague… mais probablement d'une menace réelle.

 _\- A genoux revient sur plusieurs lettres, cela à une signification particulière ?_

 _\- C'est un titre d'Amelia… un de ses tubes… qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

Je repose les lettres sur le bureau tout en refermant le dossier.

 _\- Je ne sais pas… vous avez parlé à la police ?_

 _\- Non… je ne souhaitais pas que ça s'ébruite dans la presse…_

 _\- J'ai des contacts de confiance dans les services spéciaux qui pourraient être utiles…_

 _\- Alors vous acceptez ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas dit ça… ces lettres vous les avez reçues comment ?_

 _\- Elles sont arrivées parmi le circuit habituel des courriers de fans pour les premières… mais la dernière est arrivée ici…_

 _\- Ici ? A son domicile ?_

 _\- Oui…_

 _\- Et comment Mlle Shepherd a réagi ?_

Il évite mon regard tout à coup, tout en restant debout adossé sur le côté, au bureau.

 _\- Mlle Shepherd ? Comment a-t-elle réagi ?_

 _\- Elle n'a pas eu à réagir… car elle n'a pas vu ces lettres…_

 _\- Pardon ?_

Il soupire face à moi, alors que je n'ai pas l'impression de comprendre ce qu'il essaie de me dire.

 _\- Tous les courriers qui arrivent à sa maison de disques ou ici passent par moi… et je les ai donc interceptés avant qu'elle ne les découvre…_

 _\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'est pas au courant des photos ? Des lettres ?_

 _\- Oui… je ne souhaite pas qu'elle soit perturbée par tout ça… il faut qu'elle soit complètement concentrée sur sa carrière et ses performances…_

Cette information me cloue littéralement sur place et coupe court à toutes mes hésitations.

Je me lève de mon siège et tend ma main vers le manager qui m'a accueilli…

 _\- On va éviter de perdre du temps… je n'ai pas pour habitude de travailler dans ces conditions… je vous souhaite une bonne continuation…_

Je garde ma main tendue vers lui quelques secondes mais ne le voyant pas réagir, je décide de ne pas m'attarder plus longtemps et me retourne pour quitter la pièce.

 _\- Monsieur Hunt, attendez !_

Je l'entends derrière moi, mais je poursuis de quelques pas.

 _\- S'il vous plait…_

Une voix tremblante résonne dans la pièce… et je m'arrête, puis me retourne à nouveau.

 _\- S'il vous plaît… je sais que je n'ai peut-être pas eu la meilleure idée qui soit en lui cachant ces informations… mais j'ai peur qu'elle soit dévastée… et je ne veux pas qu'un fou gâche sa carrière, elle mérite tout ce qui lui arrive, elle a travaillé dur pour être là… et personne n'a le droit de lui retirer ça…_

 _\- Ecoutez, j'ai toujours eu à travailler pour des personnes conscientes de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elles et surtout des menaces qui les touchent… je n'aime pas à avoir m'imposer… où à justifier ma présence…._

 _\- Vous n'aurez pas à le faire… elle acceptera votre présence… je lui ai expliqué qu'elle avait besoin d'une protection rapprochée avec son statut… elle ne remettra pas en cause votre travail ou votre utilité…_

 _\- Je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce contexte… ces secrets…_

 _\- Ne vous trompez pas… c'est à moi d'assumer ça et d'en accepter les conséquences… mais avant de vous décider, s'il vous plaît permettez moi de vous présenter Amelia… s'il vous plaît…_

Je reste indécis quelques instants, encore perturbé par la situation que l'on vient de me décrire… mais cet homme face à moi qui me supplie presque me touche plus qu'il ne le faudrait. J'étais pourtant habitué à ne pas réagir dans mon métier, à rester impassible, mais son regard me fait presque oublier mes bons vieux automatismes.

 _\- D'accord, mais si je décide de ne pas poursuivre, je vous demanderai de respecter ma décision et de ne pas insister._

Il acquiesce de la tête et me précède tout en me faisant signe de le suivre.

Il s'engage dans un long couloir et je remarque que l'on passe devant plusieurs pièces… puis tout à coup, je perçois des notes et une voix… une voix douce et mélodieuse… elle se distingue un peu plus avec chacun de nos pas et je réalise avec surprise que des frissons me parcourent alors que cette voix monte un peu plus haut dans les aigus.

Le manager s'arrête quelques instants devant une porte qu'il entrouvre légèrement et dans laquelle il pénètre tout doucement. Je le suis de près et découvre une salle tout consacrée à la musique : un piano en fond, une batterie sur le côté, diverses guitares posées sur leur support et deux micros positionnés sur leur trépied au milieu de la pièce entourés d'enceintes… les murs sont orné de ce que je devine être des pochettes de singles, voire d'albums et diverses récompenses… et mes yeux finissent par se poser sur une silhouette assise de dos sur une chaise, placée sur le côté de la pièce.

Une guitare posée sur les genoux.

Une chevelure ramenée sur un côté qui me laisse deviner le haut d'un dos dénudé.

Et cette mélodie qui s'échappe de cet être.

 _\- Amelia… j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter._

La voix de Webber, son manager, me stoppe dans l'observation que j'avais inconsciemment entreprise.

La musique s'arrête net.

La guitare se retrouve posée au sol et je vois bientôt cette silhouette se lever et se retourner vers nous.

Un petit bout de femme me fait alors face : vêtue d'une robe bustier d'été bleue, elle s'avance gracieusement vers nous.

Ses cheveux se recalent de part et d'autre de ses épaules, encadrant un visage fin, aux traits délicats, illuminés par un regard brillant et presque rieur qui m'étudie.

Pas d'artifices inutiles sur ce visage et pourtant une beauté naturelle s'en dégage et me frappe… habitué à côtoyer des personnalités françaises depuis plusieurs années, le charme simple et pur de cette jeune femme me bouleverse spontanément… comme ne agréable vague de fraîcheur après avoir trop longtemps baigné dans un monde basé sur le faux et le trop.

Je me sens presque intimidé devant cette jeune femme… ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

Mais je ne laisse rien transparaître, j'étais maître dans l'art de cacher et dissimuler mes émotions.

 _\- Amelia, je te présente Owen Hunt… tu sais, je t'ai parlé de lui…_

 _\- Oui, je m'en rappelle Richard. Monsieur Hunt, enchantée… Amelia Shepherd._

Une pette main se tend alors vers moi et je la saisi furtivement tout en continuant d'observer la jeune femme face à moi…

Elle me sourit brièvement et je ressens alors la désagréable impression d'être dévisagé des pieds à la tête… et je ne tarde pas à constater qu'elle me détaille minutieusement…

 _\- Quelque chose qui vous gêne, Mlle Shepherd ?_

 _\- Je suis surprise… quand Richard m'a parlé d'un garde du corps, j'ai imaginé… disons un homme un peu plus imposant…_

 _\- Si vous souhaitez le modèle rugbyman, je suis sûr que votre manager peut trouver quelqu'un d'autre…_

 _\- Ne vous méprenez pas… j'ai dis que j'étais surprise, pas que j'étais déçue…_

Elle me fixe des yeux et je maintiens son regard où je perçois presque une pointe de défi et de malice.

On s'observe quelques instants qu'elle conclut par un léger sourire.

 _\- Je suis flattée en tout cas… de profiter des services du meilleur garde du corps du moment…_

Je baisse les yeux, ne souhaitant pas à nouveau exprimer mon point de vue su cette réputation qui me colle à la peau, malgré moi…

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce qui prend Richard d'exiger subitement que je sois protégée… mais si mon manager le juge utile, je le suis les yeux fermés, c'est grâce à lui tout ce qui m'arrive… donc si il considère que j'ai besoin de vous, je lui fais confiance…_

 _\- Vous êtes donc prête à coopérer ?_

 _\- Oui, bien sûr… tant que vous ne m'empêchez pas de vivre et de travailler ma musique… on devrait s'entendre, non ?_

Elle me pose cette question en souriant… avec à nouveau une étincelle dans les yeux… qui m'intrigue plus qu'il ne le faudrait…

 _\- Oui, ça devrait être possible…_

 _\- Très bien… j'en suis ravie… je vous laisse finaliser tous les détails avec Richard. A bientôt !_

 _\- Bonne soirée, Mlle Shepherd._

Elle me sourit une dernière fois puis se redirige vers sa guitare et se ré adosse contre sa chaise, nous oubliant presque déjà.

Richard Webber qui a observé la scène sans intervenir, me fait signe de quitter la pièce.

Une fois à nouveau dans le couloir, il avance de quelques pas, avant de se retourner vers moi.

 _\- Merci d'avoir accepté… malgré vos réticences._

 _\- J'espère ne pas le regretter… je vous ferai parvenir mes conditions salariales._

 _\- Votre prix sera le nôtre, ce n'est pas un problème…_

 _\- Tant mieux, car je ne m'engage pas à n'importe quel prix. Et il faudra également que l'on s'accorde sur ma façon de travailler et le dispositif à mettre en place pour l'adapter à ces dernières menaces que vous avez reçues._

 _\- Pas de problèmes._

 _\- Très bien…_

Il me sourit quelques instants avant de reprendre.

 _\- Merci, Monsieur Hunt. Vous me soulagez d'un réel poids… je sais qu'elle sera entre de bonnes mains avec vous et je souhaite plus que tout au monde que rien de mal ne lui arrive._

J'avance de quelque pas, m'engageant déjà dans l'escalier pour quitter la demeure.

Je me retourne une dernière fois cependant avant de prendre congé.

 _\- Vous me remercierez plus tard… quand ma présence ici ne sera plus nécessaire et que Mlle Shepherd n'aura plus à craindre des agissements de qui que ce soit._


	3. Comme une évidence

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Comme une évidence.**

J'avais toujours eu l'image de carte postale de Madison Park : le lac Washington et sa vue magnifique ...mais je n'avais jamais soupçonné que ce quartier renfermait également de jolies ruelles ombragées, parsemées de belles demeures presque sorties d'un autre siècle.  
Amelia Shepherd avait visiblement longuement cherché son pied à terre pour avoir ainsi déniché une si belle maison, dans un recoin paisible, habité presque d'une âme « villageoise ».  
Je revenais ainsi aux abords de la demeure de la chanteuse après avoir réalisé à pied un repérage des alentours pour mémoriser les moindres détails de l'environnement qui allait devenir mon quotidien pour quelques temps.  
Une chose était cependant flagrante le voisinage ne constituait pas au premier abord une source d'inquiétudes ou de menaces.

Je parcours les marches du perron avant de m'annoncer comme lors de ma première visite.

 _\- Owen Hunt._

 _\- Bonjour Monsieur Hunt, je vous ouvre…_

C'est à nouveau Richard Webber qui m'accueille à travers l'interphone puis qui m'ouvre la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Il me serre la main, tout en me pressant à l'intérieur.

 _\- Comment allez-vous ?_

 _\- Très bien et vous-même ?_

 _\- Bien mieux, depuis que votre présence se fera fréquente par ici._

 _\- Justement, je souhaitais vous parler des conditions à ma présence…_

Je perçois un bruissement à l'étage.  
Mes sens affûtés par tant d'années de travail me font instantanément relever la tête et je l'aperçois alors contre la rampe de l'escalier en train de nous observer.  
Son regard trouve directement le mien et elle s'avance dans l'escalier, dévalant les marches rapidement.  
Contrairement à notre première rencontre, ses cheveux sont relevés en un chignon : elle est habillée d'un jean et d'un pull marin et parcourt les derniers mètres nous séparant et je remarque qu'elle est pieds nus...et elle m'apparaît beaucoup plus petite que la première fois.

 _\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Shepherd._

 _\- Bonjour Owen… je peux vous appeler Owen ?_ me demande-t-elle en souriant.

 _\- Comme vous voulez._

 _\- Alors ce sera Owen et s'il vous plaît, appelez moi Amelia, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec le « Mademoiselle »._

 _\- Très bien._

Son manager à mes côtés se décale alors légèrement.

 _\- Amelia, Owen venait nous détailler les conditions à son contrat… tu as peut être mieux à faire…_

 _\- En fait, je préférerai que Mlle Shepherd… qu'Amelia soit présente…_

 _\- Pas de problèmes, si il est utile que je sois là…_

Richard m'observe à nouveau puis finit par reprendre la parole, mais je perçois une certaine gêne de son côté.

 _\- Très bien, alors montons dans mon bureau._

Il part devant nous et Amelia reste quelques secondes à m'observer.

 _\- Après vous…_

Elle me sourit et finit par suivre son manager dans les escaliers.

Je leur emboîte le pas et pénètre dans le bureau que j'avais déjà découvert lors du premier rendez vous.  
Richard est assis derrière son bureau quand je prends place dans la pièce alors qu'Amelia s'est posée sur le bureau sur le côté, les pieds se balançant en l'air.  
Je reste debout pour ma part, au milieu de la pièce.

 _\- Vous avez reçu les détails quant à ma proposition de salaire ?_

 _\- Oui, et comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas qu'un point de conflit… d'ailleurs, nous avons préparé un contrat que nous vous demanderons de signer… notamment sur la confidentialité de toutes les informations que vous allez être amené à découvrir sur les projets et la vie d'Amelia…_

 _\- Aucun problème… au-delà de ces éléments administratifs, j'aurai plusieurs conditions pour honorer ma mission._

 _\- Vous ne préférez pas vous asseoir._

 _\- Non, merci…_

 _\- Alors on vous écoute sur ces conditions…_

Elle se décale pour se mettre sur l'avant du bureau et non plus sur le côté pour me faire complètement face.

 _\- Première chose…. Il va falloir procéder à quelques modifications de votre maison… je souhaiterais que vous installiez un visiophone et non pas un simple interphone et que chaque personne qui vous rende visite fasse l'objet d'un rendez-vous préalable…Deuxième chose, il faudra que toutes vos fenêtres soient équipées de stores et d'un film « floutant » qui ne permet pas d'observer quoi que ce soit de l'extérieur…._

 _\- Ok… on fera les aménagements nécessaires…_

 _\- Je n'ai pas fini… est-ce que vous avez un chauffeur attitré ?_

 _\- Non, Amelia circule en taxi ou avec des chauffeurs ponctuellement pour certains événements que l'on engage dans diverses sociétés._

 _\- Il va falloir changer ça… je veux qu'Amelia engage un chauffeur à plein temps et qu'il soit son unique intermédiaire… une personne que je vous recommanderai, quelqu'un avec lequel je pourrai travailler en pleine confiante…ça vous semble possible ?_

Amelia se retourne vers Richard qui est celui qui prend la parole finalement pour me répondre.

 _\- Oui, on va pouvoir organiser ça… donnez moi le nom de votre contact et nous l'engagerons selon vos modalités…_

 _\- Très bien… dernière chose… pour protéger Amelia…il faut que je sois le maximum de temps à proximité, prêt à intervenir à la moindre menace… présente constamment auprès d'elle… il faut que je puisse rester ici…._

 _\- Pardon ?_

Amelia me regarde subitement avec de grands yeux, tout en reposant ses pieds à terre et quittant le bureau où elle s'était assise.

 _\- J'ai besoin d'une pièce pour m'installer..._

Elle se retourne directement vers Richard et s'adresse à lui, m'oubliant presque dans la pièce.

 _\- Richard...tu m'as parlé d'un garde du corps, mais pas d'un colocataire ou d'une baby-sitter..._

 _\- Amelia..._

 _\- Je comprends que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un lorsque je suis en représentation ou à l'extérieur...mais ici, dans la maison ? Écoutez Owen, je veux bien accepter toutes vos conditions, mais celle-ci me semble complètement disproportionnée..._

 _\- Amelia, mes conditions ne sont pas négociables, c'est à prendre ou à laisser...si ça vous pose problème, je vais devoir décliner votre proposition de travail..._

 _\- Et bien dans ce cas..._

 _\- Amelia..._

Son manager prend brusquement la parole sur un ton affirmé qui me surprend, un ton que je ne lui avais pas encore entendu.

 _\- Richard, je ne vois pas pourquoi..._

 _\- Owen, vous voulez bien nous attendre en bas, s'il vous plaît ?_

J'acquiesce de la tête et quitte la pièce sans plus attendre, anticipant qu'une explication va prendre place entre le manager et sa protégée.

Je retrouve l'entrée de la maison, faisant quelques pas de long en large.  
Je m'approche de l'abord du salon sur le côté et scrute la pièce d'un peu plus près.  
Une cheminée trône au milieu de la pièce avec un imposant canapé d'angle, le tout dans des tons bleus/verts, blancs et noirs qui dégagent une agréable impression cosy.  
Mon regard est alors attiré par un cadre photo de la taille d'un tableau, accroché au mur, juste au dessus de la cheminée...une photo où je crois deviner de loin Amelia avec Richard...Amelia un micro à la main tout sourire, regardant son manager à ses côtés.  
Une photo à l'air presque familial...

J'entends subitement des pas se rapprocher alors que je me rends compte que je ne sais combien de temps j'ai pris à observer cette pièce et cette photo...

 _\- Owen ?_

Je me retourne refaisant face à l'escalier pour reconnaître Richard devant moi.

 _\- C'est entendu pour que vous ayez une pièce à vous ici...vous aviez d'autres demandes ?_

Ce retour positif, aussi rapide, me surprend presque après la réaction qu'avait eue Amelia...à croire que Richard a trouvé les mots justes pour la convaincre ou qu'il a une influence sans failles sur la chanteuse.

 _\- Non, je vous ai tout exposé._

 _\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais tout organiser pour procéder aux modifications que vous nous avez demandées. Concernant le chauffeur, vous revenez vers moi ?_

 _\- Oui, je vais avoir besoin de quelques jours pour consulter certains de mes contacts et je vous communique l'information dès que possible._

 _\- Ok, je vais devoir vous laisser...je vous laisse voir avec Amelia pour les détails pratiques concernant votre installation..._

 _\- Vous croyez que..._

 _\- Bonne fin de journée..._

Il s'éclipse dans un souffle sans que je n'aie le temps de lui faire part de mon embarras d'avoir à aborder à nouveau ce sujet directement avec Amelia...après sa réaction désapprouvant ma demande.

La porte d'entrée claque alors que Richard vient de quitter la demeure et je me retrouve seul dans l'entrée...J'étais clairement déstabilisé par le début de cette mission : je n'avais jamais eu à vivre ce genre de réactions d'une personne que j'ai eu à protéger. D'habitude, elles ont toujours spontanément compris le bien fondé de ma présence, y compris dans leur intimité...ce contexte où Amelia n'est pas pleinement consciente des menaces qui pèsent sur elle s'avérait plus délicat à gérer que je n'avais pu l'anticiper.  
Et la discussion qui m'attendait dans les minutes à venir me perturbait clairement.

Je m'engage dans les escaliers et pénètre dans le bureau de Richard, laissé ouvert.  
Mais c'est une pièce vide qui m'accueille.  
Si elle avait en plus décidé de jouer à cache-cache, j'allais vite perdre mon sang froid.  
Je retourne dans le couloir et je reste immobile quelques secondes, réalisant que je ne connaissais pas du tout la maison...  
J'entends alors quelques notes...des notes de piano...  
Je laisse mon ouïe me guider et mes pas me mènent vers la salle où j'avais fait connaissance avec Amelia. Je ne perçois pas le son de sa voix mais juste une mélodie.  
Une mélodie qui me semble familière mais je n'arrive pas y accoler le titre ou l'interprète.  
La porte est légèrement entrouverte et je pénètre dans la pièce.  
Je la découvre les yeux fermés, les doigts courant sur les touches du piano, visiblement habitée par la musique qu'elle interprète.  
Elle joue quelques accords puis ses doigts restent en suspens au dessus du piano, alors qu'elle ouvre finalement les yeux et trouve directement mon regard...tout en portant une main à sa poitrine.

 _\- Owen ! Vous m'avez fait peur..._

 _\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire sursauter._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste été surprise de vous voir, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver._

 _\- J'ai appris à ne pas me faire remarquer..._

Elle sourit tout en se levant et s'avance timidement vers moi.

 _\- Concernant ma dernière demande, je ne veux surtout pas vous forcer la main et m'imposer..._

Elle baisse les yeux quelques secondes, puis les relève vers moi.

 _\- Richard me dit que c'est nécessaire...que j'ai besoin de vous ici...c'est juste que j'ai toujours considéré que j'étais protégée dans ma maison...je n'avais pas vraiment envisagé que votre protection serait du plein temps..._

 _\- C'est en partie ma faute, je n'ai probablement pas été clair dès le départ, sur ce que j'envisageais._

 _\- C'est juste que...enfin la réaction de Richard me surprend...il a insisté sur le fait qu'on applique toutes les mesures que vous jugerez utiles, y compris celle-ci...et j'ai la désagréable sensation qu'il ne me dit pas tout..._

Je reste silencieux à l'observer, mal à l'aise d'être conscient de ce danger qui rôde autour d'elle et qui m'amène à exiger une présence ici, dans ce qu'elle considère son refuge.

 _\- Écoutez, si vous avez besoin de temps pour réfléchir, je comprends tout à fait...vous pouvez me donner votre décision plus tard._

 _\- Non...ce n'est pas nécessaire...Richard vous veut vous..._

 _\- Et vous ne remettez jamais en cause son avis ?_

Elle ne répond pas à ma question alors qu'elle avance dans la pièce et me devance.

 _\- Vous saurez vous faire discret, non ?_

 _\- Vous oublierez même que je suis là._

 _\- Ça m'étonnerait..._

Elle passe le pas de la porte, s'engage dans le couloir pour finir par se retourner vers moi.

 _\- Vous venez ?_

Je reste surpris par sa question.

 _\- Et bien, il faut peut être que vous découvriez un minimum la maison, non ?_

Je la suis pénétrant de quelques pas dans le couloir.  
Elle me fait signe alors en direction de la pièce qu'on vient de quitter.

 _\- Cette pièce est mon petit cocon pour l'écriture, la composition...j'aime autant ne pas être dérangée quand je m'y réfugie._

Je remarque d'ailleurs que cette pièce est située en toute fin du couloir comme pour marquer le fait que c'est un territoire privé et réservé.  
Amelia continue dans le couloir et m'annonce les pièces que nous longeons.

 _\- Ici, c'est une première chambre d'ami  
...Puis mon bureau...  
...Le bureau de Richard_

On arrive ainsi à l'embranchement des escaliers mais elle poursuit vers une partie de la maison que je n'ai pas encore explorée.

 _\- Ici c'est une salle de bain pour les invités._

Elle avance de quelques pas et prend cette fois ci la peine d'ouvrir une porte et de me faire découvrir une pièce.

 _\- Ici, c'est une autre chambre...et si vous êtes d'accord, ce sera Votre pièce..._

J'étudie un peu plus la pièce : un bureau, un lit typé japonais, un dressing et une décoration neutre et moderne.

 _\- Il y a le nécessaire pour que vous puissiez vous installer, s'il vous manquait quelque chose..._

 _\- C'est parfait..._

 _\- Le lit est de type futon, donc assez dur, s'il ne convenait pas, nous pouvons..._

 _\- Ça ira Amelia, j'ai dormi dans des conditions bien plus rudimentaires dans ma vie...c'est très bien..._

 _\- D'accord...vous pourrez utiliser la salle de bain que je vous ai indiquée juste à côté. Et la pièce que vous voyez à quelques pas dans le recoin de la maison c'est ma chambre...donc si on voulait me kidnapper en pleine nuit, vous devriez l'entendre avant qu'il ne vienne m'enlever..._

Je souris légèrement tout en espérant que ce scénario ne se concrétise pas.

 _\- Ok, je vous fais faire un rapide tour du rez-de-chaussée ?_

J'acquiesce de la tête tout en la suivant dans les escaliers pour retrouver l'entrée.  
Elle s'engage tout d'abord à droite des escaliers nous faisant pénétrer dans une vaste cuisine américaine.

 _\- La cuisine...j'aime bien cuisiner de temps en temps, c'est une pièce importante pour moi...il faudra que vous m'indiquiez d'ailleurs si vous avez des préférences niveau nourriture._

 _\- Ne vous embêtez pas pour ça, je mangerai tout comme vous...je ne dois pas être une source de complexité dans votre quotidien..._

Elle hoche de la tête, revient sur nos pas, pour avancer dans le salon que j'avais commencé à longuement étudier quelques minutes auparavant.

 _\- Et le salon...la pièce à vivre où j'aime bien bouquiner, regarder un film ou recevoir des amis...  
Voilà, vous avez tout vu...j'ai oublié de vous montrer la terrasse qui est accessible depuis ma salle de musique...sinon voilà pour le tour du propriétaire._

 _\- Ok, merci...vous avez une très jolie demeure en tous cas._

 _\- Merci..._

 _\- Et je me répète, ma présence ne doit en rien changer vos habitudes, je dois être là, sans être là...vous êtes chez vous, je ne suis pas un invité mais quelqu'un qui est là pour assurer votre sécurité...d'accord ?_

 _\- Oui, je dois juste me faire à l'idée...je n'ai pas pour habitude d'avoir un homme à la maison...à part Richard je veux dire...dans mon métier, les relations humaines sont délicates et difficiles..._

 _\- Si je fais bien mon métier, ma présence sera vite naturelle et vous ne vous en soucierez plus..._

Je la sens encore indécise et hésitante sur ce que je lui demande...mais les menaces qui s'intensifient autour d'elle nécessitent ce dispositif...son adresse était connue de celui qui lui vouait une obsession maladive, contrairement à elle, je n'étais pas convaincu que cette maison était encore un refuge.

 _\- Vous n'avez pas d'engagements sur le reste de la journée ?_

 _\- Non, je vais rester travailler ici._

 _\- Ok, je vais passer récupérer mes affaires et je m'installe dès ce soir, si vous êtes d'accord._

 _\- Euh...oui...oui, bien sûr...vous avez besoin que Richard vienne vous aider ?_

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas utile..._

Elle se balance d'un pied sur l'autre tout en se mordillant la lèvre et j'ai la conviction qu'elle a envie de me demander quelque chose mais qu'elle n'ose pas.

 _\- Amelia, ça va ?_

Elle m'observe quelques instants puis finit par prendre la parole.

 _\- Oui, j'ai juste une question...un peu bête peut être...mais combien de temps allez vous rester ici ? Je veux dire, on parle de deux semaines, d'un mois ? Qu'est-ce qui fera que votre présence ne sera plus nécessaire ? Le jour où j'aurai fini ma carrière ?_

Elle pose la dernière question dans un rire nerveux...sa remarque me prend de court car je ne pouvais clairement pas lui expliquer à quoi est liée ma mission et le temps qu'elle durera...

 _\- Je ne sais pas...mais le moment où vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi sonnera comme une évidence..._

Elle me regarde quelques instants avant de murmurer trois mots tout en continuant à me fixer.

 _\- Comme une évidence..._

* * *

 **Et voilà :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, des conseils qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.**

 **Passez un très bon réveillon !**

 **Bisous :)**


	4. Des rencontres

**Bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Des rencontres** **…**

 _\- Richard, tu as pu rappeler Maggie pour clarifie les questions pratiques sur la salle ?_

Les sourcils d'Amelia se plissent en écoutant la réponse de Richard à travers le téléphone alors que je l'observe par le rétroviseur intérieur du taxi. Assis, devant, à la place passager, j'avais possibilité de surveiller les alentours sur notre chemin tout en gardant un œil sur Amelia.

 _\- Je sais Richard, mais on m'attend tu sais pour ce concert…_

 _Ok, je te laisse faire, je compte sur toi…_

 _A plus tard._

Je le vois terminer la conversation et ranger son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste en cuir. Mais malgré les derniers mots qu'elle avait adressés à son manager, son air soucieux n'avait pas pour autant quitté son visage.

 _\- Nous sommes arrivés_ , déclare subitement le chauffeur à ma gauche.

Je réalise en effet que nous somme à destination… surpris de ne pas avoir été assez attentif au trajet que nous avions parcouru, visiblement trop concentré sur la chanteuse.

Je sors quelques billets de ma veste et les tends au chauffeur avec un léger sourire.

Je me retourne ensuite vers Amelia, remarquant qu'elle a placé ses lunettes de soleil sur le visage et qu'elle tient déjà sa guitare à la main, prête à sortir.

\- _Attendez que je vous ouvre…_

Je sors de la voiture, scrute en quelques secondes les environs puis ouvre finalement la portière à Amelia. Elle m'offre un sourire avant de s'extraire finalement du véhicule après un poli « Merci Monsieur » adressé au chauffeur de taxi.

Elle se place sur le côté devant moi, installe sa guitare sur son dos et s'avance vers le bâtiment.

Je marche sur le côté avec elle, une main calée contre la guitare dans son dos, pour parcourir les quelques mètres nous séparant de l'entrée.

Je lui ouvre la porte et la laisse se glisser à l'intérieur, alors qu'elle retire instantanément ses lunettes de soleil et pénètre d'un pas assuré dans ce lieu que je découvrais pour ma part, pour la première fois.

En réalisant également que c'était une première dans l'absolu pour moi car je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans un studio d'enregistrement… les personnes que j'avais protégées dans le passé avaient pu faire partie du milieu artistique mais pas dans le monde de la musique.

Je suis Amelia dans les couloirs du bâtiment, remarquant que ce lieu est un endroit familier pour elle vu l'aisance avec laquelle elle se repère… alors que nous longeons plusieurs salles et portes bien mystérieuses pour moi.

Elle s'arrête tout à coup devant une porte sur laquelle je lis furtivement « Salle Abbey Road », puis tourne la poignée sans hésiter et s'engouffre dans la pièce.

 _\- Coucou, ma belle !_

J'entre juste derrière Amelia et découvre un homme se relevant du canapé sur le côté de la pièce alors qu'un autre homme devant la table de mixage se retourne sur sa chaise pour nous faire face.

L'homme venant du canapé s'avance vers Amelia et lui fait deux longues bises puis me regarde avec un air suspicieux, me dévisageant de la tête aux pieds.

 _\- Salut Andrew…bonjour Cross_ , répond Amelia devant moi.

L'homme aux côtés d'Amelia me fixe toujours et je maintiens sans sourciller son regard.

 _\- Andrew… arrête tes mauvaises manières si tu veux bien…_

 _\- Je peux savoir qui est ce pingouin ?_

Mon regard se durcit en quelques secondes après cette remarque… cet homme se permettait de me faire une remarque sur mon apparence (costard noir sur chemise blanche) alors qu'il abordait un look plutôt négligé avec un pull rayé et un jean visiblement trop grand.

 _\- Andrew… tu peux te détendre deux minutes…. Je te présente Owen Hunt et je vais te demander de baisser d'un ton car il sera à mes côtés dorénavant… Owen, voici, Andrew mon guitariste._

 _\- Enchanté_ , réponds-je en tendant la main vers ce fameux Andrew.

 _\- A tes côtés ?_

Il regarde ma main sans réagir.

 _\- Je suis en charge de la sécurité d'Amelia… enchanté…_

Je répète ma formule de politesse de manière un peu plus appuyée tout en lui désignant ma main à nouveau. Il la regarde puis finit par l'accepter et je serre sa main un peu plu fermement que je ne le fais habituellement.

 _\- Et depuis quand tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te protéger ?_ demande-t-il d'un ton presque condescendant.

 _\- C'est une idée de Richard, Andrew…_

 _\- Et c'est Richard qui l'a choisi ? Car je ne vois pas bien comment ce gars va pouvoir te protéger._

Je soupire légèrement avant de reprendre la parole.

 _\- Avec un passé d'agent d'unités spéciales, de sniper et la maîtrise de cinq arts martiaux, probablement mieux que vous._

Amelia rit légèrement à nos côtés tout en posant une main sur le bras de son guitariste.

 _\- Andrew, tu peux arrêter ton petit jeu… on est là pour travailler._

 _\- Ah, enfin, des paroles sensées, merci Amelia !_

On se retourne vers la voix qui vient de s'élever dans la pièce, réalisant à nouveau qu'une quatrième personne était bien présente.

 _\- Cross, je vois que tu es en forme… ça fait plaisir car on a beaucoup de travail… j'aimerai que l'on puisse finaliser une première version d'A genoux en acoustique… Andrew, tu t'installes ? Je te rejoins._

Un dernier regard de cet Andrew en ma direction, puis il finit par passer de l'autre côté de la pièce : dans la partie studio où un micro sur pied était installé, ainsi qu'une guitare sur son support…

 _\- Cross, je veux quelque chose de doux pour cette version, je compte sur toi pour faire des merveilles…_

Amelia fait une bise à l'ingénieur du son, retire sa veste et rejoint son guitariste dans le sas d'enregistrement.

Je m'avance de quelques pas vers la table de mixage pendant que Cross actionne différents boutons face à lui.

J'observe pour ma part, Amelia à travers la vitre : elle souffle quelques mots à Andrew, puis s'installe devant le micro et s'équipe du casque.

 _\- Vous travaillez depuis peu pour Amelia, je me trompe ?_

Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre que l'ingénieur du son s'adresse à moi alors qu'il reste fixé face à son panneau de contrôle.

 _\- Oui, c'est tout récent…_

 _\- J'espère que vous êtes bon… je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ce petit bout de femme… des artistes, simples et sincères comme elle, sont tellement rare… et je sais de quoi je parle vu tout ceux que je vois défiler par ici._

Je le regarde en coin, surpris par cette mise en garde qu'il me lance.

 _\- Ok Cross, on va y aller…. Tu te concentres sur Andrew et la mélodie, ça me permettra de faire une première passe et de caler ma voix, d'accord ?_

Cross lève son pouce vers Amelia et les premières notes d'une douce mélodie résonnent dans la pièce.

Et puis au bout de quelques minutes, une voix d'ange s'associe à ces notes de guitare… et je reste subjugué en réalisant que cette superbe voix, qui me donne instantanément la chair de poule est celle d'Amelia.

Je l'avais déjà entendue fredonner mais cela n'a rien à voir avec l'effet de sa voix à pleine puissance, alors qu'elle met tout son cœur et son application pour l'enregistrement.

Je l'observe interpréter sa chanson, les yeux fermés, les mains calées contre le casque tout en remarquant le regard attentif et admiratif de son guitariste à ses côtés.

Un regard où je décèle une étincelle particulière, une étincelle qui m'intrigue…

 _\- On reprend s'il vous plait… ça ne va pas…_

Je réalise que la chanson venait de s'achever et c'est la remarque d'Amelia qui m'en fait soudainement prendre conscience.

 _\- Andrew, tu dois être moins saccadé dans la liaison des accords, ça ne coulait pas assez à mon goût sur ce que tu viens de faire… Cross, pour la voix, tu en penses quoi ? Je devrai peut-être monter plus progressivement sur les « sans toi », non ?_

 _\- C'était déjà très joli Amelia, mais effectivement tu peux monter petit à petit sur cette partie, et essaie peut-être de finir justement sur des murmures pour marquer la fin de la chanson.._

 _\- D'accord, très bonne idée, allez on y retourne !_

Amelia en mode travail, c'était une expérience à vire à part entière : c'était assez impressionnant de la voir à l'œuvre, de diriger chaque détail, de reprendre chaque élément qui ne lui semblait pas parfait…

Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle menait les choses d'une manière assurée voire même un peu autoritaire.

C'est ainsi que ce sont enchaînés trois heures acharnées de travail… pour un simple morceau.

Une découverte pour moi, de réaliser tout le travail qui se cache derrière une chanson.

Au bout de trois heures, Amelia quitte son casque, abandonne le micro et nous rejoint Cross et moi-même alors qu'Andrew range sa guitare.

 _\- Tu me passes la version sur CD Cross, j'aimerai la réécouter à la maison…_

 _\- Pas de soucis, ma belle, c'est prêt, je me doutais que tu allais me demander ça_ , reprend Cross en tendant un CD à Amelia qui s'empresse de le glisser dans son sac.

Elle enfile sa veste en cuir alors qu'Andrew revient dans la pièce, sa guitare à la main.

 _\- Tu repars de suite Amelia ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on prenne un peu de temps pour revoir quelques morceaux ?_

J'observe son guitariste et je sens une insistance qui ne semble pas porter seulement sur des mélodies à reprendre… comme si il souhaitait passer plus de temps avec son interprète…

 _\- Andrew, j'ai réservé un taxi qui doit nous attendre avec Owen et il faut que je rentre… on se revoit pour les répétions de toute manière… Merci pour tout à tous les deux !_

Amelia salue ses deux complices et je lui ouvre la porte pour quitter la salle d'enregistrement.

Elle passe devant moi dans un souffle, avec cette attitude toujours déterminée dans sa démarche.

 _\- Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez y aller de suite ? On peut partir plus tard si besoin…_

 _\- Non, on a déjà travaillé trois bonnes heures… au-delà, je sais qu'Andrew décroche vite et que ça ne sert souvent à rien…_

Sa remarque m'intrigue alors que son guitariste tentait de lui propose de poursuivre la session de travail mais la chanteuse semble apparemment parfaitement lucide sur les capacités de son musicien.

Elle arrive à l'entrée du studio et je presse le pas pour lui passer devant.

 _\- Attendez… laissez moi passer avant._

Elle s'arrête sans une remarque et je lui ouvre la porte, restant sur le côté, la protégeant en partie, en gardant une main contre la guitare calée dans son dos.

J'aperçois directement le taxi garé à quelques mètres et dirige Amelia vers le véhicule en la pressant par mon bras gauche. Arrivés devant la voiture, je lui ouvre la porte, la laissant s'installer à l'intérieur avant de m'asseoir pour ma part à la place passager et d'indiquer l'adresse du domicile d'Amelia au chauffeur.

Le trajet se passe en silence.

Amelia observe le paysage par la vitre, un air presque perdu présent sur son visage.

Je n'ose pas briser le silence, la sentent songeuse et je demeure concentré sur notre trajet jusqu'à Madison Park.

En un peu moins de vingt minutes, je reconnais les abords de la maison d'Amelia, malgré la lumière du jour qui faiblit progressivement.

Le chauffeur nous dépose à quelques mètres de la maison, je le remercie du bout des lèvres, en remarquant qu'Amelia a les yeux fermés, la tête tournée contre son siège.

Je sors de la voiture et ouvre la portière arrière.

J'attrape la guitare posée au pied d'Amelia et mon geste la ramène à ses esprits alors qu'elle ouvre subitement les yeux.

 _\- Nous sommes arrivés…_

Elle me sourit timidement, puis quitte la voiture en resserrant sa veste contre elle.

Elle tend alors sa main vers moi comme pour me réclamer son instrument fétiche.

 _\- Vous avez l'air fatigué, je vous la porte._

 _\- Merci…_

Elle rejoint le perron de sa maison et ouvre sa porte d'entrée après avoir pris quelques secondes pour mettre la main sur ses clés.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à ouvrir la porte, je retiens sa main, puis l'entraîne derrière moi.

 _\- J'entre le premier…_

 _\- C'est une nouvelle règle ?_

 _\- Il faudra vous y habituer…_

Je pénètre de quelques pas dans l'entrée… reste attentif pendant plusieurs secondes au moindre bruit suspect que je pourrai repérer et finis par me tourner vers Amelia qui attendait sagement sur le perron de la maison.

 _\- Vous pouvez rentrer…_

 _\- Vous savez, je suis quand même chez moi ici je ne vois pas bien à quoi riment toutes ces manières…_

 _\- On est jamais trop prudent… et je prends mon travail à cœur…_

Elle accroche sa veste sur le porte-manteau de son entrée et s'éclipse dans la cuisine.

Je dépose sa guitare dans le salon et monte dans la pièce qui m'est réservée pour quitter ma veste. Je défais également ma cravate ainsi que les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise pour être plus à l'aise et rejoins la cuisine.

J'y découvre Amelia face à un verre d'eau, un tube de comprimé effervescent à la main : elle y dépose un cachet qui se dissout rapidement au contact de l'eau.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

Elle relève la tête, apparemment surprise de me découvrir face à elle.

 _\- Oui, j'ai juste un vilain mal de tête qui s'est installé depuis qu'on a quitté le studio._

 _\- Vous devriez peut-être vous reposer, vous ne vous êtes pas arrêté de la journée._

 _\- Ce serait une excellence idée, mais je crains que ce plan ne s'avère difficile à suivre._

Elle engloutit une gorgée de la mixture qui s'est formée dans le verre quand tout à coup, la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée retentit.

 _\- Impossible à suivre…_ reprend-elle.

 _\- Vous attendez quelqu'un ?_

Je m'avance vers le visiophone dans l'entrée pour découvrir la personne qui s'annonce : une jeune femme rousse avec un large sourire sur le visage.

Je me retourne vers Amelia qui m'a rejoint.

 _\- Vous la connaissez ?_

 _\- Oui… ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête mais son sms m'a rappelé à l'ordre… c'est ma meilleure amie…_

 _\- C'est bien elle, vous en êtes sûre ?_

Elle me regarde et finit par sourire.

 _\- Oui Owen, j'en suis sûre… je pourrai la reconnaître même sans la voir, simplement par son coup de sonnette._

Elle s'avance vers la porte et fini par l'entrebâiller pour révéler effectivement la jeune femme que je venais de découvrir sur l'écran du visiophone, un sac à main et une valise complétant l'image.

 _\- Hello ma puce !_

La jeune femme rousse saute au cou d'Amelia et mes oreilles se crispent légèrement à l'écoute du volume sonore de ces quelques mots

Je reconnais alors cette jeune femme en réalisant que je l'avais déjà vue sur des photos présentes dans la maison. Une chose m'avait d'ailleurs intrigué dans la demeure d'Amelia, c'était le peu de photo habillant ce lieu : peut-être cinq en tous hors les photos de scène… et trois personnes seulement y figuraient : un homme que je n'avais pas encore rencontré mais qui ressemblait étrangement à Amelia, Richard Webber et cette jeune femme.

 _\- Coucou April… doucement, tu vas m'étouffer_ , répond faiblement Amelia dans les bras de son amie.

 _\- Excuse moi ma belle, mais je suis tellement contente de te revoir… ça fait un moment que j'attends cette journée… et j'ai…_

Les yeux de la jeune femme croisent les miens et elle perd tout à coup l'usage de la parole… ce qui est assez déstabilisant vu le débit qu'elle venait de démontrer en quelques secondes.

Elle se détache légèrement de son amie et m'observe alors, me regardant de la tête aux pieds… avec un regard amusé, voire intrigué.

 _\- J'ai bien fait de venir dis moi… tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose, on dirait ?_

 _\- April…_

La jeune femme s'avance vers moi.

 _\- Encore plus canon de près… quelle belle surprise de voir que ma meilleure amie a enfin mi fin à ce maudit célibat et d'une bien jolie manière en plus !_

 _\- En fait…_

 _\- Vous vous êtes rencontrés où ? Vous êtes musicien ? Artiste ? Votre visage ne me dit rien… et entre nous, un visage comme le vôtre, je m'en rappellerai…_

 _\- April, tu me permets de t'expliquer deux minutes !_

Je me sens presque gêné devant la méprise de l'amie d'Amelia… et mal à l'aise à l'écoute de ces remarques.

 _\- Tu m'expliques rien, ma belle. J'aurai fait comme toi, si je l'avais vu en première, et je ne t'en veux presque pas de ne pas me l'avoir dit !_

 _\- April !_ reprend Amelia un peu plus fort.

Son amie reste fixée à m'observer.

 _\- April ?_

 _\- Oui ?_ finit par répondre la jeune femme en se tournant vers Amelia.

 _\- Je te présente Owen Hunt… mon garde du corps…_

 _\- C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles_ ? réplique-t-elle en rigolant.

 _\- April, je ne plaisante pas, Owen a été engagé par Richard pour me protéger._

 _\- Attends donc, c'est vraiment ton… garde du corps ?_

 _\- Oui… si tu ne partais pas dans tes délires toute seule, j'aurai pu te l'expliquer directement.._

 _\- Donc, ce n'est pas ton petit ami ?_

Amelia soupire alors qu'April redirige son attention vers moi.

 _\- Comme Amelia vous l'a dit, je suis responsable de sa sécurité_ , finis-je par préciser.

 _\- Intéressant…_ reprend April en me regardant avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

 _\- Excuse moi April, avec la préparation des concerts, j'ai un peu oublié que tu arrivais… tu me rappelles combien de temps, tu souhaitais rester ?_

 _\- Quelques jours… mais je peux changer d'avis… visiblement…_

April avait une personnalité différente d'Amelia : extravertie au premier abord. Je sentais bien que ma présence semblait fortement l'amuser.

 _\- Je vous laisse profiter de vos retrouvailles. Enchanté April !_

 _\- Pas autant que moi_ , me répond-elle en souriant.

Je tourne les talons et m'engage dans les escaliers pour rejoindre mon antre à l'étage tout en percevant distinctement des voix derrière moi, à peine voilées.

 _\- Mon dieu, il est canon... et il vit ici, du coup ? Tu me rappelleras de remercier Richard._

 _\- April, tu vas te calmer…_

 _\- Arrête, dis moi pas que tu n'as pas remarqué…_

Je n'entends pas de réponse d'Amelia alors que j'arrive aux abords de ma chambre.

Je prends mon téléphone, glissé à l'intérieur de ma veste que j'avais déposée sur mon lit pour y découvrir deux appels en absence.

Je rappelle sans hésiter celui qui a tenté à deux reprises de me joindre, l'entendant décrocher au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

 _\- Salut… merci de m'avoir rappelé : j'ai un job à te proposer…._

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! On a fait la rencontre d'April, la meilleure amie d'Amelia. Qu'en pensez vous ? Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, ça m'aiderait beaucoup à m'améliorer :)**

 **Bisous :)**


	5. Explication

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Explication.**

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

Ma question brise le silence régnant dans la salle 5 de la direction des unités spéciales, alors que Nathan étudie minutieusement les lettres que je lui présentais.

Je l'observe s'emparer d'une loupe pour les regarder de plus près, puis il les place sous un rétroprojecteur pour les afficher à l'écran. Il reste concentré quelques instants et je savais que cette attitude cachait le cheminement de sa réflexion.

 _\- Tu penses donc que c'est sérieux ?_

Il regarde la dernière lettre encore quelques secondes puis finit par me répondre.

 _\- Ce n'est pas une menace à prendre à la légère Owen. Il n'y a aucune empreinte… la personne qui a conçu ces lettres a pris soin d'utiliser des mots de coupures de journaux, du coup aucun moyen de détecter quoi que ce soit par la graphologie. Et je suis sûr que la colle utilisée est une colle basique qu'on trouve dans le commerce, ce qui fait que ça ne nous donnera aucun indice._

J'écoute attentivement l'avis de mon ancien collègue d'unité d'élites, spécialisé dans le profilage.

 _\- En plus, le message est tout à fait construit et cohérent… avec une référence au tube de ta chanteuse._

 _\- Tu connais sa chanson ?_

 _\- J'ai deux ados Owen, j'aurai difficilement pu passer à côté… en tout cas, celui qui se cache derrière ces lettres démontre une réelle intelligence et une minutie dans tout ce qu'il fait. Il a longuement réfléchi sur ces lettres et il risque de très bien préparer les manières de mettre ses menaces à exécution._

 _\- Tu crois qu'il serait capable d'agir… de tenter quelque chose ?_

 _\- Au vu de ce que je vois là, c'est inévitable pour moi… il faut que tu sois sur tes gardes, cet homme, car pour moi aucun doute qu'il s'agit d'un homme, semble vouer un amour maladif pour Amelia Shepherd… un amour forcément sans retour… il va probablement tenter de l'approcher, voire de se venger face à l'indifférence qui lui est renvoyée… et tu sais comme moi quelle forme cette vengeance peut prendre._

Je redoutais l'avis de Nathan, et il ne faisait que me confirmer mes soupçons sur la gravité de ces menaces.

 _\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Owen…_

 _\- Trop bien… merci Nathan…_

 _\- Je t'en prie… et je compte sur toi pour arrêter ce malade et protéger cette jolie chanteuse comme il se doit… car sinon, tu auras deux ados de la famille Riggs à consoler._

 _\- Je ferai de mon mieux…_

Je récupère les lettres posées sur le rétroprojecteur et les glisse dans la poche intérieure de ma veste.

Nathan m'ouvre la porte et nous avançons côte à côté dans les couloirs de la direction des unités spéciales de la police. Un lieu qui avait rythmé mon quotidien il y a plusieurs années.

 _\- Ça ne te manque pas ?_ me demande subitement Nathan alors que nous atteignons l'entrée du bâtiment.

 _\- Pas vraiment… j'ai toujours la petite poussée d'adrénaline… mais sans l'autorité qui te dit quoi faire, quoi dire… je suis mon propre patron, ça change tout…_

 _\- Et entre nous, en plus le contexte est bien plus agréable non ?_

Il me regarde avec un air amusé qui me laisse songeur.

 _\- Protéger une jolie jeune femme comme Amelia Shepherd… c'est forcément plus plaisant qu'une opération commando pour libérer des otages au Moyen-Orient…_

 _\- Tu t'imagines toujours bien trop de choses, Nathan, je vois que tu n'as pas changé_ … réponds-je en souriant.

 _\- Tu es comme mon frère, tu le sais… j'aimerai te savoir heureux… t'attacher… t'ouvrir enfin à quelqu'un._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Nathan, tout va bien._

Il m'observe dans les yeux pendants plusieurs secondes avant de me serrer la main.

 _\- Un homme sans une femme à ses côtés ne peut pas dire que tout va bien… Sois prudent Owen._

Il me sourit, puis me laisse, revenant sur ses pas pour finir par disparaître au fond du couloir.

L'entrevue avec Nathan m'avait animé d'une solide conviction : Amelia était sérieusement menacée par un homme qui affichait le profil le plus dangereux de tous… un homme obsédé par elle, mais incroyablement intelligent…

J'arrive aux abords de la maison d'Amelia avec cette information en tête et une vigilance accrue… pour ne pas faillir à ma mission. En m'approchant de la maison, je remarque alors une berline noire garée dans la rue. Un véhicule que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant et dont la présence m'intrigue instantanément. J'avance comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas afficher mes soupçons et finis par me retourner discrètement en m'engageant sur la première marche du perron. Un homme se tient alors aux côtés de la voiture : tout habillé de noir, lunettes de soleil rivées sur les yeux, un béret sur la tête et un sourire habillant ses lèvres.

Une silhouette que j'aurai reconnue entre mille.

Je m'arrête alors et rebrousse chemin pour aller à sa rencontre.

Je remarque que son sourire s'agrandit à mesure que je me rapproche et il finit par retirer ses lunettes pour m'accueillir.

 _\- Content de te revoir Owen._

On se serre la main et je lui rends son sourire.

 _\- Sympa ton arrivée surprise, je ne t'attendais pas avant demain._

 _\- Oui, mais finalement je suis disponible aujourd'hui alors je me suis dit que le plus tôt était le mieux, non ?_

 _\- Tu as bien fait…_

Je jette rapidement un œil au véhicule puis reprends la parole.

 _\- C'est la voiture dont tu m'as parlé ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est bien celle-ci : un moteur qui résiste à toutes les courses poursuites et des vitres blindées comme tu me l'as précisé… et des pneus anti crevaison._

 _\- C'est parfait. Suis-moi, je vais te présenter !_

 _\- Je suis plus qu'impatient…_

Il me fait un clin d'œil et nous rejoignons ensemble l'entrée de la maison d'Amelia.

J'utilise la clé dont je dispose dorénavant pour ouvrir la porte et nous pénétrons dans la demeure.

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide dans l'entrée avant de remarquer de l'activité dans le salon.

Je m'avance discrètement et c'est alors une jeune femme en débardeur et short qui nous accueille, une tasse à la main… la tornade que j'avais rencontrée la veille… April.

 _\- Bonjour Owen_ , me dit-t-elle d'un air chantant.

 _\- Bonjour_ , réponds-je poliment.

Elle m'observe de son regard perçant avant de remarque mon complice dans mon dos… et de l'observer tout aussi minutieusement qu'elle avait pu le faire me concernant.

 _\- April, je vous présente Jackson, il travaillera avec moi… il sera en charge des déplacements d'Amelia… Jackson, voici April, une amie d'Amelia Shepherd._

 _\- Une sorte de chauffeur, donc ?_

 _\- Oui, mais pas un simple chauffeur… j'ai pu travailler avec Owen dans certaines missions quand on était dans les forces spéciales_ , réplique Jackson en s'avançant un peu plus dans la pièce.

 _\- Forces spéciales ? Amelia ne m'a pas tout dit sur vous apparemment…_

 _\- Elle ne sait peut-être pas tout… où est-elle d'ailleurs que je la présente à Jackson ?_

April pose sa tasse sur la table basse du salon et s'avance vers nous.

 _\- Elle est déjà partie, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis que je me suis levée…_

Elle répond tout en passant devant nous pour rejoindre la cuisine. Sa réponse me choque cependant et je m'empresse de la suivre.

 _\- Partie ? Vous êtes sérieuses ?_

 _\- Elle devait répéter pour son concert ce matin…_

Mon cœur s'accélère instantanément, l'adrénaline envahissant mon être, alors que je réalise que celle que je dois protéger n'est pas où je la croyais… et que je ne suis pas à ses côtés.

Je ne laisse pas transparaître mon trouble à son amie et pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres le plus calmement possible.

 _\- Où est-elle ? Elle vous l'a dit ?_

 _\- Oui, bien sûr… elle est au conservatoire de musique, elle y loue une salle à l'année qu'elle utilise régulièrement pour travailler ses compos ou répéter ses concerts… la salle Bach._

 _\- Conservatoire de musique… ok, vous avez l'adresse par hasard ?_

 _\- C'est dans Georgetown… 5813 Airport Way S_

 _\- Merci_ _April..._

Je me retourne directement, échange un regard avec Jackson lui faisant comprendre sans parler mon intention alors que je m'avance vers l'entrée.

 _\- Attendez Owen !_

La main déjà posée sur la poignée de la porte, la voix d'April m'arrête en pleine action et je la découvre à quelques pas.

 _\- Il ne lui est rien arrivé ? Elle ne risque rien ?_

 _\- Je vais m'en assurer._

J'ouvre la porte, Jackson dans ma foulée alors que nous retrouvons le monde extérieur.

Nous marchons rapidement en direction de la voiture et nous nous installons respectivement à la place chauffeur et passager.

Jackson démarre sans tarde et nous quittons les abords de Madison Park.

 _\- Direction le conservatoire je présume_ , me dit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Je me contente d'acquiescer de la tête, encore perturbé par cette négligence d'Amelia qui était partie seule, sans me prévenir.

Je m'empare de mon portable, activant le numéro d'Amelia, mais je tombe sans succès sur sa messagerie. Je soupire et décider de ne pas laisser de message et je finis par appeler son manager, dans l'espoir qu'il soit auprès d'elle. Il décroche au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

 _\- Oui, bonjour Owen, tout va bien ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment Richard… Amelia est à vos côtés ?_

 _\- Non, je suis en réunion avec la production pour son concert… elle n'est pas avec vous ?_

 _\- Et bien apparemment, elle a décidé de partir répéter sans me prévenir… je suis en chemin pour la rejoindre… je compte me réexpliquer avec elle, je n'ai pas pour habitude de courir après mes clients… il faudra finir par tout lui révéler si cela se reproduit…_

Son manager reste silencieux quelques instants derrière le combiné puis finit par répondre.

 _\- Je lui parlerai si il le faut… et pour ce qui est de tout lui révéler, j'y réfléchirai mais je vous en prie, ne lui dites rien…_

 _\- Très bien… nous en reparlerons…_

Je raccroche sans attendre un retour de sa part je regarde par réflexe à travers la vitre pour tenter de repérer où nous étions, remarquant que le temps s'est couvert en quelques minutes.

 _\- T'inquiète pas O', je suis sûr qu'elle est en sécurité._

 _\- Probablement, mais je ne devrai pas à avoir me poser cette question…_

 _\- Je compte bien la rencontrer cette fameuse chanteuse…_

Heureusement pour nous, le trajet n'est pas trop long. Jackson trouve rapidement un endroit où se garer et nous sortons sans tarder.

Nous entrons dans le bâtiment et mes yeux scrutent les panneaux d'affichage avant de repérer la fameuse « salle Bach » fléchée dans un couloir sur notre droite. Je me dirige vers la direction indiquée, Jackson me suivant de prés et nous arrivons rapidement devant une porte avec l'inscription « Bach » qui marque la fin de notre recherche.

J'entends des notes et une voix que je commençais à bien connaître s'échapper à travers la porte et finis par ouvrir et pénétrer dans la pièce.

Le cadre qui nous accueille est une vaste pièce, remplie de différents instruments de musique avec un large miroir en guise de mur. Face à celui-ci, Amelia est posée devant un miro, entourée de son guitariste et d'un autre musicien au piano sur le côté, avec une jeune femme assise sur une chaise les observant. Notre entrée ne semble pas perturber le moins du monde Amelia, puisqu'elle poursuit sa chanson sans s'arrêter alors que nous avançons dans la pièce.

Son regard finit cependant par croiser le mien par l'intermédiaire du miroir mais aucune expression particulière ne gagne son visage. Nous restons en retrait avec Jackson, ne souhaitant pas déranger la session de travail.

La chanson s'achève au bout d'environ deux minutes et Amelia dirige instantanément son regard vers la jeune femme, présente à ses côtés.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce nouvel arrangement, Steph ?_

 _\- Je le trouve pas mal du tout… pour la scène c'est intéressant… par contre, il faudra bien faire ressortir ta voix, car à certains moments j'ai trouvé que le piano et la guitare la cachaient presque. Et il faudra que tu travailles tes liaisons entre les phrases, on le reprendra ensemble si tu veux…_

 _\- Ok, pas de problèmes… on calera tout ça, on a encore un peu de temps avant le concert._

Le pianiste et cette jeune femme nous guettent du regard, pendant qu'Amelia jette un œil à sa montre.

 _\- Je crois que l'on peut arrêter pour aujourd'hui… on a pas mal avancé… merci Ben et Andrew !_

Le pianiste s'active le premier : il fait une bise à Amelia et sort rapidement de la pièce, le portable collé à l'oreille, tout en nous faisant un léger sourire.

J'observe Amelia chuchoter quelque chose à cette jeune femme qui s'appelait Steph. Elle la prend dans ses bras quelques instants puis Steph s'avance à son tour dans notre direction pour quitter la pièce.

Elle nous souffle un « A bientôt » du bout des lèvres puis s'éclipse à son tour

Andrew est le seul à demeurer dans la pièce, la guitare déjà rivée dans le dos, observant Amelia enfiler sa veste et arranger ses cheveux en un chignon fouillis.

Je m'approche discrètement, captant un peu plus précisément les mots qui s'échappent de la bouche d'Amelia.

 _\- Andrew, la prochaine fois, je te passerai les partitions d'une nouvelle compo que je viens de terminer…_

 _\- Ok, pas de problème… tu peux compter sur moi._

 _\- Merci Andrew._

Elle lui fait la bise rapidement et il lui fait un grand sourire.

 _\- Allez file_ , lui réplique-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

Il finit par se retourner, passe devant nous avec un signe de main et quitte la pièce.

 _\- Vous êtes accompagné aujourd'hui ?_ me demande Amelia, m'observant à travers le miroir en souriant.

J'avance de quelques pas pour me poster à quelques mètres d'elle alors qu'elle finit par se retourner et me faire face, Jackson étant resté légèrement en retrait derrière moi.

 _\- Et vous avez oublié que je dois vous accompagner ?_

Elle glisse un léger foulard autour de son cou… probablement un réflexe pour protéger sa voix.

 _\- J'ai frappé à votre porte ce matin quand je me suis levée… mais vous étiez déjà parti… et cette répétition était très importante pour moi._

 _\- Amelia, que les choses soient claires entre nous : vous ne sortez pas de chez vous sans moi… je ne veux pas revivre ce qui s'est passé ce matin._

 _\- Mais je ne pouvais pas vous attendre, mes musiciens et ma coach vocale ont aussi d'autres engagements vous savez…_

 _\- Vous devez me tenir informé de votre emploi du temps… ce matin, je suis parti car je pensais que vous restiez tranquillement chez vous…_

Son regard me fuit mais sa voix s'élève rapidement à nouveau.

 _\- Owen, j'allais juste à une session de travail, ce n'était pas une représentation professionnelle._

 _\- Peu importe où vous allez Amelia, je suis avec vous._

Elle triture la manche de sa veste en cuir, tout en restant silencieuse quelques secondes.

J'étais resté calme pendant tout notre échanger mais assez ferme pour lui faire comprendre que mes demandes n'étaient pas facultatives.

Je perçois cependant un certain malaise s'installer en elle, et je reprends la parole avec la voix la plus douce possible.

 _\- Je ne peux pas travailler si vous ne me dites pas tout…_

Elle baisse les yeux puis me regarde à nouveau, et me répond avec une petite voix qui me surprend.

 _\- Excusez-moi… je ne pensais pas mal faire, ni vous causer des problèmes… je suis un peu angoissée par la préparation de ce concert et quand j'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas là, j'ai préféré partir malgré tout…_

Elle semblait presque gênée face à mes remarques et son attitude m'attendrit, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une petite fille face à moi, dans cet instant… je sentais que l'angoisse face à ce concert avait sûrement était la plus forte et avait mené cette négligence.

 _\- La prochaine fois, vous m'appelez, et je serai là au plus vite… d'accord ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, je suis désolée…_

 _\- Bon, on oublie ça, et je ferai en sorte de ne plus m'absenter… ou je vous en tiendrai informé pour m'assurer que ça ne pose pas de problèmes._

Je me retourne alors en direction de Jackson, lui faisant un signe de tête pour qu'il approche.

 _\- Je vous présente Jackson Avery, il travaillera avec moi… il sera dorénavant votre chauffeur._

Jackson tend une main à Amelia qu'elle serre quelques instants tout en lui souriant légèrement.

 _\- Bonjour, Mr Avery, enchantée._

 _\- Bonjour et appelez-moi Jackson, je préfère._

 _\- Très bien, à condition que vous m'appeliez également Amelia._

Jackson hoche de la tête à Amelia, acceptant sa demande.

 _\- Vu que les présentations sont faites, on a pouvoir y aller ? Ou vous voulez rester encore un peu ?_

 _\- Non je suis prête et j'ai promis à April de déjeuner avec elle._

 _\- Vous déjeunez à l'extérieur ?_

 _\- Non à la maison._

 _\- Ok, en route alors !_

Nous sortons de la salle qu'Amelia prend soin de fermer à clé et rejoignons l'entrée du bâtiment.

La vue extérieure que nous retrouvons alors est un Seattle gris et sombre, baigné par une pluie battante.

 _\- Je rapproche la voiture_ , nous lance Jackson dans un souffle.

Il s'empresse de sortir, se mettant à courir sous la pluie pour rejoindre son véhicule.

 _\- Je suis désole, je n'ai pas de parapluie sur moi._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas en sucre._

Je tourne mon regard vers Amelia sur le côté, avant de lui répondre.

 _\- Mais je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez froid…_

Un léger sourire gagne son visage et elle réplique au bout de quelques secondes tout en me fixant.

 _\- Dans votre mission, vous veillez aussi sur ma santé ?_

 _\- Je veille sur tout en général…_

Elle me fixe toujours aussi intensément… je n'étais pas habitué à ce qu'on me regarde aussi clairement dans les yeux, et son regard me perturbe presque.

Je finis pas céder sous cette intensité et par rediriger mon regard vers l'extérieur en remarquant qu'une berline noire vient de se poster au warning sur le trottoir opposé.

 _\- Prête pour un petit sprint ?_

Elle se contente de me sourire et de caler son sac à main sous son épaule.

Je pose une main dans son dos et la mène à l'entrée du bâtiment.

Je m'arrête à quelques pas des portes automatiques et la regarde sur le côté.

Je retire ma veste de costard, prêt à la placer au dessus de nous pour parcourir les quelques mètres nous séparant de la voiture

 _\- Un vrai gentleman comme garde du corps, j'ai de la chance…_

Je lui fais un signe de tête en souriant et je déploie ma veste comme je le peux au dessus de nous.

 _\- Restez bien près de moi._

Nous sortons du bâtiment et l'intensité de la pluie me surprend alors qu'elle s'abat sur ma veste et que je perçois la force des gouttes se diffuser dans mes bras.

Un vent frais et vif s'ajoute à la pluie et crée un violent choc thermique avec le cocon chaleureux qu'on venait de quitter.

Je sens Amelia se réfugier un peu plus sous mon épaule, visiblement aussi surprise que moi par les conditions climatiques. Nous arrivons aux abords du trottoir et devons attendre quelques secondes pour que plusieurs voitures passent et libèrent la voie pour nous permettre de traverser.

Je perçois alors le bras droit d'Amelia glisser dans mon dos et se coller contre moi et sous ma veste.

Son geste me surprend mais je ressens bientôt quelques frissons la parcourir : elle était vêtue d'un simple débardeur sous sa veste en cuir et la fraîcheur extérieure la frappait violemment…

Je jette un œil à droite et à gauche avant de m'engager, menant Amelia avec moi, pour traverser en courant, tout en entendant le doux rire d'Amelia pendant notre petit sprint.

Arrivés devant la voiture, elle se détache doucement de moi : je garde la veste au dessus d'elle en la laissant ouvrir elle-même sa portière puis je gagne rapidement le siège passager, pour me réfugier à mon tour dans la voiture.

Jackson nous accueille avec un sourire, tout en démarrant sans attendre.

 _\- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu me placer sur le trottoir le plus proche, il aurait fallu que je fasse complètement demi-tour et avec le trafic, ça aurait pris un peu de temps._

 _\- Pas de problème, tout va bien Amelia ?_ Demandé-je en me retournant vers elle.

Elle resserre un peu son foulard autour du cou tout en me répondant.

 _\- Tout va bien… merci de m'avoir servi de parapluie._

Jackson rigole légèrement à mes côtés et me surprend en reprenant la parole.

 _\- Un de tes talents cachés, O' je ne te connaissais pas ce don de te transformer en parapluie._

 _\- Jackson, si tu te concentrais sur la route ?_

Mon complice me fait un clin d'œil mais un son capte mon attention plus qu'il ne le devrait… une mélodie que j'avais le plaisir d'entendre à deux reprises en quelques minutes… un doux rire qui s'échappe de la banquette arrière et charme, malgré moi, mes oreilles.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 4! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Il vous a plu ? Donnez moi votre avis :)**


	6. Troublé (1)

**Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai plutôt bien avancé dans l'écriture des chapitres donc je vous le poste. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Troublé** **…** **(Partie 1)**

Une semaine que j'avais installé mes quartiers chez Amelia Shepherd et je commençais à prendre rapidement mes habitudes.  
L'une d'entre elles était notamment de préparer le café et de profiter d'un petit déjeuner tranquille.  
Amelia se levait généralement après moi et ce matin, alors que l'horloge de la pièce affichait « 8h30 », je me trouvais dans la cuisine en attendant que le café finisse de couler.  
La journée s'annonçait chargée, elle avait un shooting de prévu et je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre.  
Les dernières gouttes s'échappent du filtre de la cafetière et je m'empresse de me verser une tasse généreuse de ce sombre nectar.  
Ma série de toasts rebondit simultanément au dessus du grille-pain, ce qui me permet de finaliser mon repas du matin.  
Je tartine deux toasts de Nutella et les déguste avec plaisir, tout en sirotant régulièrement mon café.

J'entends alors des pas dévaler les marches de l'escalier et je finis par voir apparaître Amelia, déjà habillée d'un jean et d'un haut en V noir.

 _\- Bonjour_ , m'annonce-t-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce.

 _\- Bonjour, vous êtes bien matinale aujourd'hui._

Elle se dirige vers le frigo et en sort une brique de jus d'orange frais dont elle se sert un grand verre.

 _\- J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit...et on va commencer la séance photo plus tôt que prévu..._

Elle engloutit son verre de jus d'orange, puis se retourne vers moi, en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

 _\- Vous êtes déjà prêt également ?_

 _\- Oui, je me lève toujours tôt...il y a certaines habitudes dont on a du mal à se débarrasser._

Elle m'observe un peu plus longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

 _\- C'est une nouvelle chemise ?_

Sa question me prend un peu au dépourvu et je jette un œil par réflexe sur ma chemise, tout en touchant le tissu des doigts.  
Je n'avais pas encore mis ma cravate et ma veste était posée sur une chaise derrière moi, si bien que ma chemise était clairement mise en avant : je m'étais habillé sans vraiment faire attention...j'avais des dizaines de chemises blanches, et quelques unes de couleur...dont celle-ci, une chemise bleu nuit que j'avais choisie complètement par hasard en me préparant ce matin.

 _\- Elle n'est pas nouvelle, mais je ne l'ai peut être pas encore portée ici..._

 _\- Elle vous va très bien, elle fait ressortir vos yeux..._

Elle me fait cette remarque en me fixant intensément et je ne sais comment réagir...je me sens presque mal à l'aise et je décide de changer rapidement de sujet.

 _\- Vous voulez du café, je viens d'en faire ?_

 _\- Oui, volontiers, merci._

Elle s'avance vers le bar et s'empare d'une pomme posée dans la corbeille à fruits.  
Je quitte mon tabouret et passe dans son dos pour lui remplir une tasse de café en y glissant un sucre.  
J'ajoute une petite cuillère et m'approche d'elle sur le côté, en lui posant la tasse sur le bar.

 _\- Merci...vous pouvez me passer le sucre ?_

 _\- Si c'est pour le morceau de sucre que vous ajoutez à votre café, il est déjà dedans..._

Elle me regarde surprise par cette information mais ne réplique pas et se contente de me sourire en croquant dans sa pomme.  
Je reprends place devant la moitié de toast qu'il me reste et en prends une grande bouchée.  
Je perçois alors un rire, et en relevant les yeux, je découvre Amelia face à moi de l'autre côté du bar, en train de m'observer amusée.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?_

Elle rit de plus belle en constatant mon incompréhension.

 _\- C'est juste que...ça fait plusieurs jours que je me demandais ce qui se passait avec mes pots de Nutella qui diminuaient si vite...j'ai même sermonné April pensant que c'était elle qui craquait en cachette...mais je n'avais même pas envisagé que c'était vous..._

Je finis mon toast, tout en baissant les yeux vers mon assiette.

 _\- Vous connaissez un de mes secrets maintenant_ , réponds-je en lui souriant.

Son propre sourire s'agrandit un peu plus avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

 _\- Je ne savais pas que c'était un élément si important dans l'alimentation de mon garde du corps...mais ça me rassure..._

 _\- Ça vous...rassure ?_

 _\- Oui, je sais que vous avez des faiblesses comme nous tous..._

Elle s'empare alors de la cuillère qui restait dans le pot de Nutella pour la faire disparaître dans sa bouche et la laisser réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard, nettoyée de la fameuse pâte à tartiner.

 _\- ...et c'est vrai que c'est trop bon..._

Elle me sourit et je ne résiste pas, riant presque devant son geste.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit au même moment, me crispant directement et m'amenant à repasser en mode « vigilance ».

 _\- Vous attendez quelqu'un ?_

Elle ne répond pas directement à ma question, se permettant de m'interroger en retour.

 _\- Vous apprenez tous la ponctualité dans vos entraînements ?_

Sa question reste en suspens et elle se contente de finir sa pomme en me jaugeant.  
Je m'avance vers le visiophone et je comprends mieux à quoi elle fait allusion en découvrant Jackson à l'entrée.  
Je lui ouvre et il s'avance après m'avoir serré la main.

 _\- Salut_ , me souffle-t-il.

 _\- Hello, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- Je viens bosser, Amelia m'a laissé un SMS me disant que le départ était pour 9h...donc je suis à l'heure._

J'entends des pas dans mon dos et en me retournant je retrouve effectivement Amelia à nos côtés.

 _\- Bonjour Jackson, merci d'être venu plus tôt._

 _\- Pas de problèmes, je suis là pour ça._

 _\- Ok, je récupère mon sac en haut et on y va ? C'est bon pour vous Owen ?_

 _\- Quand vous êtes prête..._

Elle s'engage presque en courant dans les escaliers et je la suis pour regagner quelques minutes ma chambre. Je redescends aussi vite, finissant de nouer ma cravate dans les escaliers puis enfilant ma veste laissée dans la cuisine.  
Je rejoins Jackson dans l'entrée qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

 _\- Tu as l'adresse du lieu ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est dans Capitol Hill...je vois vaguement où c'est, ne t'inquiète pas._

 _\- Je ne m'inquiète pas Jackson..._

Nous entendons bientôt des talons claquer et nous apercevons Amelia descendre les escaliers, des escarpins et un sac à main, complétant son look...avec la guitare à la main.  
Arrivée à notre hauteur, je lui ouvre la porte et la suis de près, laissant Jackson fermer derrière nous.

Nous parcourons les quelques mètres nous séparant de la voiture.  
Je la laisse prendre place à l'arrière et rejoins ma position habituelle, côté passager.  
Jackson démarre rapidement, une fois installé, et le trajet débute ainsi en silence sous un ciel bleu et lumineux tranchant avec l'ambiance morose des derniers jours de ce mois d'avril.  
J'observe les alentours par la vitre et surveille de temps à autre Amelia par le rétroviseur. Et à chaque coup d'œil, je la découvre, contemplant les alentours, le regard songeur voire inquiet.  
Je n'ose tout d'abord pas briser le silence régnant dans le véhicule et puis sans que je ne sache pourquoi, au bout du cinquième coup d'œil vers la banquette arrière, c'est plus fort que moi.  
Je me retourne discrètement vers elle et constatant qu'elle reste immobile, les mots partent avant que je ne les retienne.

 _\- Amelia, tout va bien ?_

Quelques secondes s'écoulent et elle finit par tourner la tête vers moi. Son visage un peu plus figé que lors de notre premier échange matinal.

 _\- Oui, merci...cette séance photo m'angoisse un peu...quelques doutes encore...mais tout ira mieux dans deux heures._

Nos regards restent fixes l'un dans l'autre quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Jackson se rappelle à nous.

 _\- Nous y voilà_ , annonce -t-il en finissant de se garer.

 _\- Tu nous attends là..._

 _\- Pas de soucis, O'. Bon shooting, Amelia._

 _\- Merci, Jackson_ , lui répond-elle.

Elle reste sagement dans la voiture en attendant que je sorte en premier, ce qui me surprend agréablement.  
Je jette un œil à droite et à gauche avant de lui ouvrir et de la laisser sortir de la voiture à son tour.

 _\- Vous apprenez vite_ , lui dis-je dans un murmure.

 _\- Il faut bien que je vous laisse travailler, non ?_

Je ferme la portière derrière elle, et l'accompagne vers le bâtiment qui nous fait face, une main dans son dos, et me saisissant de sa guitare.  
Elle me regarde en coin, mais ne réplique pas, devant mon geste.  
Une fois devant l'immeuble, elle déverrouille le digicode nous donnant accès à l'entrée du bâtiment.  
Elle semble très bien connaître l'endroit, se dirigeant sans la moindre hésitation et nous menant ainsi jusque devant une porte imposante du troisième étage.

Elle sonne et la porte ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir devant nous.  
Une jeune femme brune, élancée et souriante nous accueille alors de l'autre côté.  
Elle s'avance vers Amelia et lui fait une grosse bise tout en lui soufflant un « Bonjour » au passage.  
Je reste en retrait et finit par pénétrer dans le lieu, en refermant la porte derrière moi.  
Amelia me fait signe de la main, m'amenant face à cette inconnue que je découvre pour la première fois.

 _\- Carina, je te présente Owen Hunt, qui s'occupe de ma sécurité. Owen, voici mon amie photographe Carina Deluca._

Cette jeune femme me scrute intensément, puis me tend une main que je serre brièvement.

 _\- Enchantée, Owen..._

 _\- De même._

Elle s'adresse dans la foulée à Amelia après m'avoir salué.

 _\- C'est tout nouveau dis moi ?_

 _\- Oui quelques jours..._

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est juste Richard qui considère qu'il faut qu'on soit plus prudent dorénavant...tu le connais..._

Elle sourit à Amelia tout en nous faisant signe d'avancer.  
Je découvre alors une vaste pièce, dans un appartement de type loft, qui semble dédiée à son travail de photographe : panneau de couleur grise recouvrant le mur, trois projecteurs de lumière, et divers appareils photo déjà placés sur des trépieds.

 __

 _\- Amelia, concernant la séance, on reste sur ce qu'on s'est dit la dernière fois, tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?_

Je perçois Amelia réfléchir quelques secondes et s'avancer finalement pour lui répondre.

 _\- J'y ai repensé ce matin...tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, je ne veux pas que ce soit mal perçu ?_

J'observe l'échange sur le côté sans vraiment comprendre de quoi elles parlent, mais tentant de déceler le moindre indice me permettant de mieux cerner la discussion.

 _\- Amelia, tu me connais...on a toujours fait des choses qui te correspondaient et ce sera aussi le cas ici. Fais moi confiance, ce sera très joli et élégant...et le visuel collerait parfaitement à ton album._

La photographe me regarde alors du coin de l'œil puis s'adresse à nouveau à Amelia.

 _\- Tu seras peut être plus à l'aise, si nous ne sommes que toutes les deux ?_ (se tournant vers moi) _vous pouvez peut être nous laisser pendant la séance ?_

Je cherche le regard d'Amelia qui m'évite soigneusement, mais je réplique sans attendre l'approbation de sa part.

 _\- Je reste là...ça fait partie de mon travail._

 _\- Très bien, dans ce cas, Amelia, tu es toujours avec moi ?_

Elle hésite puis laisse enfin entendre sa réponse.

 _\- Ok...je verrai le résultat de toute manière...avant de me décider._

 _\- Très bien, tu as un paravent, juste sur le côté pour te changer, je t'ai mis un kimono que tu peux enfiler et tu me rejoins ?_

Amelia hoche de la tête et s'éclipse derrière les panneaux de bois sur le côté.  
Je reste cependant perplexe après cette indication.

 _\- Owen ?_

La question de la photographe me remobilise dans l'instant et je me tourne vers elle.

 _\- Vous pouvez poser la guitare ici, à quelques pas face à l'objectif ?_

Je m'exécute sans broncher, encore perturbé par cette discussion à laquelle je n'avais rien compris.

 _\- Merci, vous pouvez vous mettre derrière moi sur le côté gauche, si vous le souhaitez, il y a un tabouret pour vous asseoir._

Je m'installe à l'endroit indiqué quand des bruits de pas sur le côté me font tourner la tête.  
Et la vue qui se dévoile sous mes yeux me prend complètement de court...  
Je vois en effet Amelia avancer vers le petit carré de la pièce consacré au shooting...vêtue uniquement d'un simple kimono court qui lui arrive à peine à mi cuisse, et chaussée de bottes à talons, recouvertes de fourrure.  
Carina sourit en la voyant s'approcher et s'installer face à elle.  
Je sens une tension monter en moi, prenant conscience que cette séance photo prend une tournure que je n'avais pas vraiment anticipée.

 _\- Tu as la guitare, juste là...on va essayer différentes poses, je pense...on va commencer par des clichés de dos où tu mettras ta guitare à l'épaule. Je te dirai comment te placer, de sorte qu'on distingue ton visage. Quand tu veux._

Carina règle la luminosité des projecteurs puis s'active pour détacher un objectif de son trépied, faisant plusieurs clichés dans le vide pour vérifier le rendu.  
Mon regard ne quitte cependant pas Amelia : elle s'empare de sa guitare en la sortant de son étui, étui qu'elle pose quelques mètres plus loin.  
Elle se place ensuite de dos, à une distance égale entre le panneau gris, placé en guise de mur pour la séance photo et Carina réglant son appareil.  
Elle reste immobile quelques instants comme si elle hésitait ; puis elle garde sa guitare dans une main et un froissement de tissu me fait comprendre qu'elle détache le kimono qui l'habille.  
Les deux pans de tissu se décalent de part et d'autre de son corps.  
Un mouvement d'épaule de sa part fait alors glisser le tissu contre elle et elle retire une première manche de ce léger vêtement.  
Ce côté du kimono tombe ainsi dans son dos et ce qui apparaît sous mes yeux me crispe directement.

Une épaule nue.  
Une moitié de dos complètement offerte à mon regard...  
Je reste fixé sur cette peau qui se dévoile.

Rapidement elle se sépare de la deuxième manche, la guitare ayant changé de main...  
Carina s'approche d'Amelia et récupère la pièce de tissu qu'elle laisse sur un carton à ses côtés.  
Amelia reste de dos pour sa part...et je me sens presque mal à l'aise devant l'image face à moi.

Une Amelia complètement nue à l'exception d'un maigre shorty noir, galbant ses fesses.  
J'essaie de réagir le plus professionnellement possible mais mes yeux semblent décider à ma place.

Appréciant les moindres centimètres de dos nu.  
S'attardant sur une superbe chute de reins.  
Détaillant des fesses parfaitement dessinées.  
Parcourant une ligne de jambes se dévoilant à quelques mètres de moi.

Je réalise que je viens de dévorer des yeux, celle que je dois protéger...une attitude qui est complètement inappropriée mais que je n'ai pu contrôler.  
Je baisse les yeux instantanément, sentant les effets de ces quelques instants d'égarement : un pouls qui s'est accéléré, une chaleur qui me parcourt.  
Quand je relève les yeux, Amelia a calé sa guitare dans son dos et Carina est à ses côtés, positionnant le visage d'Amelia de profil et recalant ses cheveux.

 _\- Voilà comme ça, ne bouge plus..._

Carina se replace à quelques mètres, reprend son appareil et les clichés crépitent rapidement.

 _\- Ok, baisse un peu ton regard..._

Amelia s'exécute et dirige son regard vers le sol, laissant à Carina l'occasion de faire de nouveaux clichés.

 _\- Bouge un peu tes cheveux qu'ils soient moins disciplinés..._

Amelia remue la tête légèrement et je suis presque fasciné en observant ses cheveux prendre vie autour d'elle, glissant légèrement dans son dos et tombant devant ses yeux...me donnant une irrépressible envie de lui replacer derrière l'oreille.

 _\- Super, ma belle, ne bouge plus...ouvre légèrement la bouche...génial, magnifique…_

Plusieurs flashs éblouissent la pièce alors que Carina mitraille Amelia pendant plusieurs instants.  
Mes yeux ne quittent plus Amelia...je me rassure en me disant que je ne fais que respecter une des techniques de base de mon travail mais une petite voix au fond de moi, me souffle une autre raison, moins avouable...  
Une raison que je me refuse tout simplement à entendre.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**  
 **Passez un bon dimanche ! Bisous :)**


	7. Troublé (2)

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que la reprise s'est bien passée et que votre journée a été bonne ! Voici la partie 2 du chapitre, j'espère que cela va vous plaire :)**

* * *

 **Troublé** **…** **(Partie 2)**

 _Ok, Amelia, tout va bien, on continue ?_

La voix de Carina devant moi me sort de ma rêverie et de mes questionnements intérieurs.

 _Oui, ça va..._

 _D'accord, on a déjà de très beaux clichés, mais j'aimerais essayer quelque chose d'autre...ta guitare contre toi mais...de face...on utilisera tes cheveux pour te couvrir..._

Amelia replace sa tête face au mur devant elle, restant silencieuse quelques instants avant qu'on perçoive un « ok » s'échapper d'elle.  
Elle se retourne directement face à nous et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, mon cœur battant la chamade alors que je découvre sa poitrine face à moi...complètement découverte...  
Mais cette image ne s'affiche que l'espace de quelques instants alors qu'elle s'empresse de replacer sa guitare devant elle, et de laisser ses cheveux tomber de part et d'autre.

 _Cale bien ta guitare...pour tes cheveux c'est bon comme ça._

La sangle de sa guitare recouvre ainsi une partie de sa poitrine alors que ses cheveux sont placés devant elle et la protègent...mais mes yeux scrutent cette partie de son corps où seules les pointes de ses cheveux la dissimulent, et je devine la sensuelle courbe que je venais de découvrir...

Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe et je reconnais les effets qui prennent vie dans mon corps, comme ce bouillonnement qui naît au plus profond de moi.  
Une partie de mon corps ne demande qu'à réagir, se rappelant violemment à moi, et me renvoyant mes propres faiblesses.  
Je respire le plus profondément possible, pour maîtriser ces réactions d'homme qui m'étaient clairement interdites...quand la personne qui les déclenche n'est autre que celle que je dois protéger.

 _D'accord, regarde-moi..._

J'essaie de me détacher de la scène pour me concentrer uniquement sur les sons : les mots de Carina, les clics qui s'échappent de l'appareil photo.  
Je ne sais combien de temps passe alors que j'ai gardé les yeux baissés, légèrement caché derrière Carina, évitant Amelia face à moi...jusqu'à ce que la photographe m'interpelle.

 _Owen, vous voulez bien vous lever et vous mettre ici ?_

Je relève la tête, surpris qu'elle s'adresse à moi et qu'elle me demande quelque chose.

 _Pardon ?_

Elle se retourne vers moi, me pointant une position de sa main.

 _Si vous pouviez vous placer ici, ça permettrait de donner un repère à Amelia._

Mes jambes se mettent en mouvement sans que mon cerveau ne réalise mon déplacement, et je me retrouve debout, à l'endroit indiqué par Carina.

 _Merci...Amelia : tu vas placer ta main gauche contre le manche de ta guitare...et l'autre posée sur la caisse de ta guitare mais sans toucher les cordes, qu'on garde une partie de ta poitrine juste dissimulée par tes cheveux...par contre, tu ne fixes plus l'objectif, mais tu regardes Owen, d'accord ?_

Amelia hoche la tête et son regard trouve subitement le mien.  
Mes yeux ne vagabondent pas mais restent plongés dans ces deux prunelles bleues qui me fixent...j'y décèle au bout de quelques secondes une étincelle poindre et scintiller, me fascinant littéralement.

 _Garde ce regard, ma belle, c'est superbe..._

Je me sens rapidement réagir sous l'intensité de ce regard.  
Une chaleur m'envahit.  
Mais cette fois ce n'est pas ce que je devine de ses formes qui me bouleverse mais un regard perçant me renvoyant un voile de mystère que j'aurais aimé cerner.  
Quelques flashs se déclenchent et entourent Amelia d'une lumière brève par intermittence.  
Je devine un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage alors qu'elle m'observe.

 _Magnifique, Amelia..._

La remarque de Carina résonne dans ma tête...comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.  
Mon regard s'égare subitement en la re-balayant dans son ensemble face à moi, avant de retrouver son visage et ses yeux qui me renvoient une lueur amusée...comme si elle voyait clair dans ma lutte intérieure et ces quelques secondes de faiblesse qu'elle venait d'observer.

 _Ok, je pense qu'on a de la belle matière...on peut arrêter ! Tu te rhabilles et on regarde les rushs ensemble ?_

 _Ça marche..._

Amelia répond en me souriant et je baisse rapidement le regard et rejoins mon tabouret à quelques pas.  
Quand je me retourne, Amelia a déjà disparu derrière le paravent et Carina branche son appareil à son PC portable pour charger les clichés.  
Amelia ne tarde pas à réapparaître, vêtue à nouveau de la tenue qu'elle arborait en arrivant.  
Elle se dirige directement vers Carina, concentrée sur son ordinateur.

 _Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?_ S'empresse de demander Amelia.

 _Juge par toi-même..._

Amelia se place face à l'écran et je devine le défilement des clichés s'effectuer sous ses yeux.

 _Tu es une magicienne, Carina..._

 _Le modèle a un grand rôle dans la réussite d'une photo tu sais..._

Amelia se contente de sourire à cette remarque.

 _J'ai fait des versions couleur et noir et blanc mais le noir et blanc renvoie vraiment quelque chose de spécial et je pense que ça sera parfait pour ton affiche...j'adore celle-ci, tu as un regard...je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais, mais cette lueur dans tes yeux est vraiment magnifique..._

 _Tu as fait un boulot remarquable Carina, merci...je ne suis pas déçue du résultat._

 _Merci à toi de me faire confiance, je t'envoie les épreuves des clichés dès que je peux et tu pourras faire ton choix d'accord ?_

 _Très bien..._

Amelia reprend sa guitare à la main et s'avance vers Carina pour lui faire la bise.

 _Merci encore Carina, tu fais à chaque fois des merveilles._

 _C'est un plaisir de travailler avec toi, tu le sais._

Je quitte mon tabouret sentant que le moment de prendre congé est arrivé.  
Je me rapproche de la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrant pour laisser sortir Amelia.  
Elle finit par me rejoindre alors que son amie photographe me fait un signe de la main.

Nous retrouvons le couloir du bâtiment et pénétrons rapidement dans l'ascenseur.  
Le silence s'installe dans ce lieu confiné et nos regards se cherchent mais s'évitent rapidement comme si nous étions tous les deux gênés par ce qui venait de se passer pendant ces deux heures.  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent devant nous et nous sortons en quelques instants de l'immeuble.  
Amelia tient sa guitare dans son étui à la main et je la guide, une main dans son dos, vers la voiture qui nous attend à l'endroit même où nous l'avions laissée.

 _Soulagée ?_ Finis-je par lui demander alors qu'il nous reste plusieurs centaines de mètres à parcourir.

 _Oui, ça s'est bien passé...je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire ce genre de shooting._

 _Vous auriez pu me prévenir d'ailleurs..._

 _Pour quoi faire ?_

 _Si vous étiez mal à l'aise, j'aurais compris : j'aurais pu vous laisser et attendre à la porte._

 _Vous ne sembliez pas vraiment prêt à quitter votre place...et en plus, vous vous êtes révélé utile..._

Sa première remarque me laisse songeur et je jette un œil dans sa direction : aurait-elle perçu mon trouble ? Je ne devais en aucun cas lui laisser transparaître que j'avais été faible pendant quelques minutes, au point d'oublier presque tous mes devoirs...  
Je ne réplique pas alors que nous arrivons à la voiture et la laisse s'installer, rejoignant ma place attitrée à l'avant du véhicule.  
Jackson a déjà une main sur le volant, tout en s'adressant à nous.

 _Alors, ce shooting ?_

 _Ça devrait donner quelque chose de sympa, mais Owen est meilleur juge que moi, en tant que spectateur..._

Jackson démarre et nous quittons rapidement les environs de Capitol Hill en direction de la maison d'Amelia.

 _Owen...alors ?_

Je n'avais pas répondu à la remarque faite par Amelia, mais Jackson ne ratait pas une occasion pour me titiller...il était toujours aussi taquin, comme au temps où nous étions équipiers sur des missions.  
Il me jette un regard sur le côté en attendant que je donne mon avis...ce qui s'avérait assez compliqué.  
Cette seule question suffit à me remémorer la séance photo : les images défilent dans ma tête...et j'essaie de les chasser au plus vite.

 _Je ne suis pas sûr d'être un bon juge comme vous dites...vos fans le feront mieux que moi..._

 _Tu as bien un avis O' ?_

Je lance un regard à Jackson comme pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas insister...

 _Si je n'étais pas à mon avantage, dites le moi, Owen, car je ne voudrais pas me ridiculiser avec cette affiche._

Elle semblait douter...à croire qu'elle ne soupçonnait finalement pas à quel point j'avais bouillonné de l'intérieur.

 _Complètement à votre avantage et même plus que ça..._ finis-je par lui répondre, terminant dans un murmure.

Je croise le regard surpris d'Amelia à travers le rétroviseur lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone interrompt notre échange.  
Elle prend l'appel et s'engage dans une conversation qui s'étalera durant les dix minutes nécessaires à rejoindre sa maison...un appel avec Richard où elle a revu avec lui plusieurs détails sur ce concert à venir qui semblait tant l'angoisser.  
Elle met fin à l'appel alors que Jackson se gare pour nous laisser descendre.

 _Tu restes disponible si on a besoin de toi._

 _Pas de soucis, O'. A très vite, Amelia._

 _Merci, Jackson._

Je sors rapidement de la voiture et guide Amelia vers la maison, prenant soin de rentrer en premier comme cela était devenu l'habitude.

Des pas dévalent rapidement les escaliers et je découvre April tout sourire et visiblement ravie de nous voir.

 _Ah vous revoilà, alors cette séance photo ? Tu as des clichés à me montrer ?_

 _Non, pas encore, Carina doit faire un tri et m'envoyer celles qu'elle aura retenues pour que je fasse mon choix._

 _Dommage, j'aurais aimé voir ça. Vous avez trouvé ça comment Owen ? Connaissant Carina, elle a dû vouloir essayer différentes poses, une qui vous a plu plus que d'autres peut être ?_

Une qui m'a plu plus qu'une autre ?  
Un regard...  
Des formes dévoilées...  
Des courbes entraperçues que je me suis surpris à redessiner...  
Je me sens subitement revivre les sensations qui m'ont frappé plus tôt dans la journée...et une seule envie m'échapper.

 _Owen ?_

 _Oui...Amelia s'en est très bien sortie...vous m'excusez, je vais courir un peu, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mon footing ce matin._

Je m'éclipse aussi vite que je peux, ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir, pour me changer en toute vitesse. Je redescends au bout de quelques minutes : je perçois leurs voix dans le salon mais je sors directement sans m'arrêter.  
Je retrouve l'air extérieur, la sensation d'espace et de liberté autour de moi.  
Mes foulées se mettent en place progressivement, et je cours sans but précis, mais laissant les tensions s'échapper...je cours plus vite qu'il ne faudrait, mais le besoin de me défouler est plus fort que tout.  
Toutes ces images de ce matin défilent dans ma tête et je sens un énervement poindre...un énervement dirigé vers moi-même, et vers ces réactions que j'avais eues la faiblesse de ressentir.  
Devant cette femme qui s'est dévoilée, devant ces formes que j'ai plus que devinées, ces envies qui se sont manifesté.  
Le seul fait d'y penser me fait réagir à nouveau...  
J'arrive aux abords du lac et je dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse.  
Une fois arrivé en bas, je m'attaque à la remontée de cette longue série d'escaliers, dans le but de m'épuiser et de bloquer toutes ces réactions interdites.  
J'arrive ainsi en haut de cette montée, le souffle presque coupé, le tee-shirt collant à ma poitrine sous l'effet de la sueur qui est apparue au fil de mon effort.  
Je ne m'arrête pas pour autant, ne me laissant pas le temps de retrouver une respiration normale et je reprends inconsciemment le chemin de la maison d'Amelia. Je reconnais les abords de sa demeure au bout de plusieurs minutes et ne mets fin à ma foulée qu'une fois en haut du perron.  
Je reste quelques instants derrière la porte pour retrouver progressivement mon souffle et un rythme cardiaque « normal ».  
Mon corps a laissé des forces dans cette course que je venais de m'imposer...pour m'épuiser et stopper tous ces souvenirs qu'il me fallait oublier.

Au bout d'une minute, je me décide à rentrer...  
Le silence m'accueille, je remarque la silhouette d'April dans le salon, un livre à la main mais je poursuis mon chemin sans m'attarder.  
Je rejoins la salle de bain et prends une douche rapide pour nettoyer les traces de cet effort que je m'étais infligé comme une punition.  
Une punition que je conclus avec une douche bien froide pour me défaire de cette expérience qui ne devait pas se répéter.  
Je sors de la douche et m'entoure d'une serviette nouée à la taille, une autre autour de mon cou après avoir séché rapidement mes cheveux : je réalise alors que je n'ai pas pris de vêtements de rechange dans ma précipitation ; et en aucun cas, je ne pouvais remettre les vêtements que je venais de quitter.  
Je soupire devant ma propre négligence et sors de la salle de bain avec l'espoir de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible ma chambre.  
Je ferme la porte de la salle de bain, une main calée contre ma taille pour maintenir la serviette.  
En me retournant, je découvre avec surprise Amelia à quelques mètres devant moi, sortant de sa chambre la guitare à la main.  
Elle continue à avancer après m'avoir vu mais ses pas se font moins grands...moins assurés.  
Je reste pour ma part, cloué sur place, ma main contre la serviette se crispant un peu plus.  
Je l'observe progresser presque timidement, son regard évitant le mien...mais je remarque bientôt que ses yeux scrutent autre chose que mon visage alors que je sens des gouttes s'échapper de mes cheveux pour glisser le long de mon torse.  
Elle s'arrête subitement à quelques pas de moi...son regard semble bloqué sur une partie précise de mon corps et je comprends vite qu'elle observe mes cicatrices...notamment celles qui courent le long de mes côtes. Mon bras libre se colle contre mon flanc pour couvrir ces traces d'une autre vie alors que deux prunelles bleues trouvent mon regard...

 _Amelia, dis moi, je peux t'emprunter une robe pour ce soir ?_

La voix d'April s'élève subitement.  
Amelia se retourne et découvre son amie, arrivant en haut des marches d'escalier et nous apercevant au milieu du couloir.

 _Je dérange ?_

 _Non, pas du tout, j'allais rejoindre ma salle de compo et..._

Je perçois April s'avancer dans le dos d'Amelia et me découvrir un peu plus à son tour.

 _et tu es restée scotchée en découvrant ce qui se cache sous ces costards..._

Je me sens encore plus mal à l'aise avec ce regard si perçant d'April.

 _Musclé juste comme il faut, où il faut..._

Ma main libre se pose par réflexe sur mon ventre...comme pour me protéger des regards indiscrets.

 _Excusez-moi, vous permettez que..._

 _April, viens on va redescendre prendre un thé..._

Amelia prend son amie par la main et la mène à nouveau dans les escaliers, m'offrant une occasion de rejoindre ma chambre, sans devoir supporter plus longtemps cette situation désagréable pour moi.

Je ferme rapidement la porte de ma chambre et laisse ma tête retomber contre...les yeux clos quelques secondes.  
Et l'image qui m'accueille se résume à une couleur.  
Ce bleu intense, mystérieux.  
Cette lueur qui rayonne d'un visage.  
Et qui me trouble déjà plus qu'il ne le faudrait.  
Car ce trouble ne devait tout simplement pas m'atteindre.  
Il fallait que je me protège de la force de ces étincelles qui avaient su me frapper aujourd'hui.  
Pour y devenir...insensible.

Intouchable.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me ferait plaisir et ça m'aiderait à m'améliorer :)  
Bisous :)**


	8. Je suis là

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Je suis là** **…**

 _\- Mademoiselle Shepherd, vous nous suivez pour le maquillage ?_

Amelia cherche mon regard et j'acquiesce de la tête en la suivant, l'assistant de l'émission nous devançant.  
Nous étions pour une grande partie de la journée dans un studio de Seattle, pour l'enregistrement d'une émission de variétés qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, était réalisée en direct...de quoi ajouter une pointe de stress supplémentaire, le droit à l'erreur et à la seconde prise n'étant pas permis.  
Nous arrivons dans la loge maquillage et on fait signe à Amelia de prendre place sur une chaise face à un miroir. D'autres personnes s'affairaient déjà dans la pièce et je reconnais l'animateur de l'émission qui parcourait ses notes pendant que l'on retouchait son teint.  
Amelia lui sourit légèrement et s'installe ; je me poste pour ma part un peu en retrait pour ne gêner personne.  
Une jeune femme s'approche alors d'Amelia, une grande trousse à la main, qu'elle pose sur la table.

 _\- Bonjour Melle Shepherd. Je m'appelle Kelly et je vais me charger de votre maquillage, si vous le voulez bien._

 _\- Bonjour Kelly._

 _\- C'est votre tenue pour votre passage ?_

Je remarque Amelia jeter un œil par réflexe sur elle-même avant de répondre.

 _\- Oui, en effet._

 _\- J'aime beaucoup. Ce style moderne et rock and roll vous va à merveille._

J'étais habitué au milieu du showbiz et aux amabilités nombreuses et poussives qui y régnaient. Mais cette maquilleuse regardait Amelia avec un sincère soupçon d'admiration, ce qui me faisait penser que son compliment n'était pas juste une énième marque de politesse...

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez que l'on fasse ?_

 _\- J'aimerais quelque chose de naturel mais d'assez glamour...plutôt centré sur mes yeux, je préférerais axer l'attention sur mon regard._

 _\- D'accord...alors je vous propose de vous habiller les yeux d'une teinte sombre, légèrement charbonneuse, avec une pointe de mascara, et juste une touche de gloss pour faire scintiller vos lèvres...ça vous va ?_

 _\- Oui, parfait..._

La maquilleuse s'affaire sans plus attendre.  
Je redirige mon attention sur les allées et venues de la pièce, prenant soin de remarquer un peu plus précisément les personnes qui seraient amenées à s'approcher d'Amelia.  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure, un homme s'assied alors sur la chaise à la droite d'Amelia, prêt visiblement à passer également sous les mains expertes d'une maquilleuse.  
Il jette un regard rapidement sur Amelia et je remarque que son sourire grandit instantanément.

 _\- C'est mon jour de chance, Amelia Shepherd, à mes côtés..._

Amelia tourne légèrement la tête alors que la maquilleuse lui applique quelques touches de blush sur les joues, pour découvrir cet homme qui vient de s'adresser à elle.

 _\- Bonsoir Mark..._

 _\- Je ne savais pas que tu participais à cette émission..._

 _\- De même pour toi...tu viens pour un nouvel album ?_

 _\- Oui, je présente le premier titre ce soir...j'espère qu'il aura le même succès que le tien, j'ai pu constater que tout allait pour le mieux pour toi..._

 _\- Pour l'instant, ça se passe plutôt bien effectivement..._

J'observe la scène depuis ma position en retrait de la pièce, tout en remarquant le regard insistant de cet homme sur Amelia, la passant en revue des pieds à la tête.

 _\- Tu es toujours aussi jolie..._

Amelia se contente de lui sourire, sans répliquer quoi que ce soit à ce compliment.  
Le regard de ce chanteur ne me plaisait guère...j'avais presque l'impression de voir un prédateur devant moi, jauger sa future proie.

 _\- Voilà Melle Shepherd, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

La phrase de la maquilleuse me soulage presque, en annonçant le terme imminent de cet échange.

 _\- J'aime beaucoup Kelly, merci beaucoup._

 _\- Merci à vous, et bon show !_

La maquilleuse se décale et s'installe aux côtés de ce chanteur qui venait d'échanger quelques mots avec Amelia.

 _\- A bientôt, Mark !_ lance Amelia, en se levant de sa chaise.

 _\- J'espère te recroiser dans les coulisses...sinon j'espère très vite sur une prochaine émission...ou pour toute autre occasion, mes invitations tiennent toujours…_

Amelia s'éclipse rapidement de la pièce et je lui emboîte le pas sans attendre, la ramenant dans sa loge.  
Nous retrouvons la pièce vide, Andrew et Richard étant probablement parti repérer les abords du plateau.

La pièce n'est cependant pas celle que nous avions quittée il y a plus d'une heure.  
Des cadeaux et des fleurs reposent en effet sur une des deux tables présentes dans la loge...

 _\- Vous pouvez me rappeler l'heure Owen, je n'ai pas mis de montre ?_ me demande Amelia tout en se dirigeant vers la table en question.

Je jette un œil à ma montre pour lui donner l'information qu'elle attendait.

 _\- Il est 20h30...vous passez dans une demie heure, si l'ordre de passage initial est respecté._

 _\- Vous lisez dans mes pensées..._ me souffle-t-elle en souriant.

La lumière de la pièce éclaire pleinement son visage et je découvrais le maquillage qui venait de lui être réalisé...et aucun doute, sur le fait, que ses yeux ressortaient encore plus que d'habitude...  
Amelia regarde les trois bouquets ainsi que les petits mots associés quand la porte de la loge s'ouvre et laisse apparaître Richard et Andrew en pleine discussion.

 _\- Tu l'as fait 100 fois cette chanson, Andrew..._

Amelia relève les yeux vers ses deux complices, tout en s'attaquant à un gros paquet qu'elle commence à déballer.  
Andrew avance de quelques pas dans la pièce, puis s'arrête subitement en regardant son interprète un peu plus précisément.

 _\- Tu es très jolie Amelia..._

 _\- Elle est toujours jolie, Andrew,_ reprend Richard.

Amelia rit légèrement devant cet échange, puis rebaisse les yeux vers le paquet qu'elle finit d'ouvrir.  
Son visage blanchit alors instantanément et le couvercle du paquet lui échappe des mains, tombant contre le sol avec un son sourd.  
Deux grandes foulées m'amènent aux côtés d'Amelia dont les mains se sont mises à trembler.

 _\- Amelia, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demande Richard, presque affolé.

Je décale Amelia derrière moi tout en découvrant ce qui a suscité cette réaction.

Un bouquet de roses noires et de lys blancs fanés repose dans le paquet.  
Et un message avec des mots de coupures de journaux comme sur les précédents messages.  
 _« J'ai aimé ces fleurs tout comme toi...à ton tour de subir bientôt le même sort »._  
Richard et Andrew sont déjà face à moi et prennent connaissance également du contenu du paquet.  
J'échange un regard avec Richard, où j'y décèle une profonde inquiétude.  
Je me retourne sans tarder vers Amelia qui s'est assise à quelques pas.  
Je m'approche d'elle en constatant que ses mains tremblent encore de manière incontrôlée et que ses yeux sont brillants de larmes.

 _\- Amelia, calmez-vous..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Un silence lui est renvoyé pour seule réponse.  
Elle m'observe puis redirige son attention vers son manager, qui a les yeux baissés...comme un signe révélant sa culpabilité.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici_ ? demande à son tour Andrew.

 _\- Andrew, ne te mêle pas de ça, tu veux bien ?_ répond fermement Richard à ses côtés.

 _\- Se mêler de quoi ? Richard, tu m'expliques ? Tu n'as presque pas l'air surpris et Owen non plus ?_

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre comme ça..._

Les yeux d'Amelia s'écarquillent un peu plus alors que je devine qu'elle a tout compris...et notamment ma présence à ses côtés, mes exigences...  
Elle lève les yeux vers moi avant de reprendre la parole.

 _\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici, non ? Depuis quand ça dure ?_

Je reste silencieux, n'osant lui dévoiler ce douloureux secret...

 _\- Depuis quand ça dure, Owen ?_

Elle repose la question mais d'un ton affirmé et à la limite du gémissement.  
Je perçois une silhouette se mouvoir dans mon champ de vision, avant de reconnaître une voix plus proche tout à coup...celle de Richard.

 _\- Ne t'en prends pas à Owen...c'était mon idée de ne pas tout te dire..._

 _\- Donc c'est bien ça, ce n'est pas la première lettre..._

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas la première..._

 _\- Combien Richard? Combien de temps ?_

Richard hésite devant sa protégée, encore réticent à lui révéler toute la vérité, puis il finit par céder sous le poids pesant de son regard.

 _\- Depuis quatre mois..._

 _\- Tu m'as caché ça depuis quatre mois ? Ça fait quatre mois que des lettres de ce genre arrivent ? Mais tu attendais quoi pour m'en parler !_ s'exclame Amelia en se relevant tout à coup.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas te contrarier Amelia, tu as tellement de beaux et grands projets en cours..._

 _\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher ça...je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance Richard...que tu étais le seul qui ne me décevrait pas...pas comme..._

Sa voix s'éteint avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.  
Richard tente de prendre la main d'Amelia mais elle lui refuse ce geste d'un revers de son bras et se redirige vers la table où se trouve le fameux paquet.

 _\- Amelia, vous ne devriez pas..._

Elle jette un regard à nouveau vers cette menace du détraqué puis se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Vous pensez qu'il est sérieux ? Est-ce que je risque ma vie ?_

 _\- Je pense en effet qu'il est sérieux..._

 _\- Et ma deuxième question Owen ?_

Je n'ose pas lui confirmer ses craintes, convaincu que ça ne servait à rien de les rendre plus concrètes avec quelques mots.

 _\- Amelia, tu ne devrais pas faire l'émission...après ça, tu n'es pas en condition d'affronter un direct._

Andrew venait de reprendre la parole après s'être contenté d'assister à cet échange et son intervention a de quoi surprendre.  
Amelia semble envisager sa proposition alors qu'elle le regarde, les yeux dans le vague.

 _\- Amelia, peut être que..._

 _\- Richard, je ne veux pas t'entendre, s'il te plaît...laisse moi...retourne à la production..._

Richard lance un regard plein de regrets vers Amelia mais elle évite soigneusement son regard.  
Il baisse les épaules comme pour exprimer sa défaite puis quitte la pièce sans une ultime tentative auprès d'Amelia.  
J'avais de la peine pour Richard dans cet instant...je savais que la vérité serait difficile à faire entendre à Amelia mais la façon complètement inattendue qui a conduit à la révélation rendait les choses encore plus douloureuses pour les deux parties concernées.

 _\- Amelia, tu veux que je te ramène ?_

Andrew était aux côtés d'Amelia, une main posée sur son épaule, tout en lui soufflant ces quelques mots.  
Amelia avait quant à elle, un regard perdu, dans le vide : elle semblait complètement désemparée.

 _\- Je peux me charger de parler aux responsables de l'émission, ils comprendront..._

 _\- Andrew, je crois que c'est à Amelia de décider._

 _\- Il n'y a rien à décider ! Vous avez vu la lettre ?_

 _\- Oui, je l'ai vue comme vous_ lui réponds-je-le plus calmement possible.

 _\- Alors Amelia, viens avec moi_ ! reprend-il un peu plus fort, en agrippant le bras de la chanteuse.

 _\- Andrew, arrête ! Laisse-moi quelques minutes, tu veux bien ?_  
Son guitariste la regarde avec de grands yeux, visiblement surpris par la réponse qu'il venait de recevoir.

 _\- Amelia, ne les écoute pas..._

 _\- Andrew, s'il te plaît_ , souffle-t-elle à nouveau.

Andrew soupire à ses côtés, me lance un regard de défi et quitte à son tour la pièce, me laissant seul avec Amelia.

Ses yeux sont baissés à nouveau sur le contenu du paquet.  
Elle reste ainsi immobile quelques instants.  
Je ne brise pas ce moment, la laissant seule avec ses pensées et ses questions.  
Puis elle récupère le couvercle tombé à terre et referme le maudit paquet.  
Je la perçois effectuer de longues et profondes respirations à plusieurs reprises, les yeux fermés puis se retourner à nouveau vers moi.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez à ma place_ ? me demande-t-elle subitement.

 _\- Je ne suis pas à votre place._

Elle rit alors nerveusement, tout en m'observant.

 _\- Quand est-ce que vous répondrez clairement à des questions ?_

Elle sourit timidement mais quelques secondes seulement, un masque reprenant vite place sur son visage.

 _\- N'en voulez pas à Richard, il pensait bien faire...il a fait ça pour votre bien..._

 _\- Je sais...il me faudra un peu de temps, pour accepter ce qui s'est passé...mais je sais que ça partait d'une bonne intention de sa part...vous avez vu les autres lettres ?_

 _\- Oui...mais ce n'est pas le plus important ce soir_...

Elle s'avance à nouveau dans la pièce et finit par se rasseoir sur la chaise qu'elle avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt.

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qui est le plus important alors ?_

 _\- Votre show...vous êtes venue ici pour chanter et vous devez rester concentrée là-dessus._

 _\- Owen...je ne sais pas..._

Je fais les deux pas nécessaires pour me retrouver à ses côtés et m'accroupis devant elle.

 _\- Si vous n'y allez pas, il aura gagné...ce détraqué cherche à vous déstabiliser, à vous affaiblir...si vous n'allez pas chanter, vous ne ferez que lui montrer qu'il a gagné...et entre nous, on ne veut pas qu'il gagne, non ?_

Ses grands yeux m'observent alors que je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, accroupi devant elle.

 _\- Vous pensez qu'il est là...dans le public ?_

Je réfléchis à sa question quelques instants, avant de lui confier mon avis.

 _\- Je ne crois pas...en général, on ne reçoit pas ce genre de menaces avant qu'ils agissent, de quoi leur ménager un effet de surprise, et créer un contexte plus propice à l'imprudence...donc, non, je ne crois pas qu'il soit là ou qu'il tente quelque chose ce soir._

Elle baisse les yeux, observant ses mains posées sur ses cuisses et au bout de quelques secondes, j'entends un léger filet de voix presque tremblant résonner dans la pièce.

 _\- J'ai peur..._

Ses mains tremblent légèrement devant moi, une preuve de son mal être et de son angoisse : ce malade avait réussi son coup s'il arrivait à la déstabiliser ainsi et je devais tout faire pour empêcher qu'il y parvienne.  
Je place alors spontanément une main contre l'une des siennes, un geste qui lui fait relever la tête pour retrouver mon regard.

 _\- Je suis là pour vous protéger...vous n'avez pas à avoir peur..._

Ses deux prunelles bleues me scrutent, cherchant la moindre trace de doute dans mes yeux.

 _\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre..._

Sa main s'entrouvre légèrement pour serrer la mienne un peu plus fort.  
Puis après quelques secondes sa deuxième main vient recouvrir le dos de la mienne, comme pour emprisonner mon contact contre elle alors qu'un léger sourire finit par se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Je n'ai rien à craindre, parce que vous êtes là_ répète-t-elle comme pour se convaincre.

Je lui souris en retour, tout en me relevant et la ramenant sur pied avec moi.

Nous restons plongés dans nos regards, les mains jointes, comme si elle voulait trouver la force dont elle avait besoin en moi.

 _\- Amelia, c'est à toi dans cinq minutes, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

L'ouverture de la porte, associée à la voix d'Andrew, nous ramène au présent et nos mains se quittent instantanément...mais Andrew nous regarde malgré tout avec surprise...

 _\- On y va_ , répond Amelia d'une voix assurée.

Elle se tourne quelques instants dans le miroir présent dans la pièce pour vérifier son apparence, puis nous fait face à nouveau.

 _\- Show must go on_ , lance-t-elle avant de s'avancer vers la sortie de la loge.

Andrew la regarde avec de grands yeux, mais ne réplique pas, ne tentant pas de lui faire changer d'avis.  
Amelia s'engage dans les coulisses en direction du plateau et je la suis sur le côté, une main dans le dos, pour la guider.  
Les centaines de mètres nous séparant de la scène s'effectuent en silence, Amelia concentrée et Andrew silencieux derrière nous.

Le brouhaha du plateau se fait plus précis à nos oreilles et arrivés aux abords de l'arrière de la scène, un assistant nous accueille.

 _\- Melle Shepherd, vous avez un micro sur trépied comme vous nous l'aviez demandé. Votre guitariste se met en place en hors champ quand l'animateur commence votre annonce, ok ? C'est à vous dans deux minutes !_

Amelia sourit à l'assistant et acquiesce de la tête, alors que l'homme me regarde bizarrement.

 _\- C'est mon garde du corps, il reste ici..._

 _\- Ok, très bien_ reprend l'assistant en redirigeant son attention vers le déroulé de l'émission.

Au bout de seulement trente secondes, il fait un signe à Andrew qui s'empresse de rejoindre le plateau pour enfiler sa guitare et s'installer sur le tabouret qu'on lui a préparé.  
Amelia à ma gauche respire profondément à plusieurs reprises et s'avance très légèrement se mettant juste devant moi...en attendant le signal.  
Nous suivons l'annonce de l'animateur et le décompte de l'entrée d'Amelia est égrené par l'assistant juste devant nous...  
Je me concentre, prêt à surveiller tous les détails de la prestation d'Amelia et les moindres activités suspectes.  
Elle reste impassible, de dos, face à moi, le regard fixé vers la scène.

Mais une sensation me surprend tout à coup.  
Un bras qui s'étend vers moi.  
Une peau qui frôle la mienne.  
Puis des doigts qui me cherchent.  
Et une main qui retrouve la mienne.  
Comme une demande silencieuse que je la rassure une dernière fois.  
Je serre sa petite main légèrement en retour.  
Et je lui répète trois mots qu'elle attend.  
Trois mots murmurés à son oreille.

Sa main me quitte et elle retrouve la lumière et la scène...oubliant admirablement ses peurs durant les quatre minutes qui suivent.  
Démontrant que quoi qu'il arrive, ce fou ne gagnera pas et ne la privera pas de sa passion.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre :) Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Amelia a découvert qu'elle recevait des lettres de menaces. Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi dans le prochain chapitre ? Donnez moi votre avis, ça permettra de m'améliorer. Bonne journée ! Bisous :)**


	9. Dans un autre monde (1)

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! :) Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Dans un autre monde** **…** **(Partie 1)**

 _\- Non, le paquet était déjà dans la loge quand nous sommes rentrés..._

 _\- Tu as pu creuser auprès des responsables de l'émission, pour voir par quel biais ce paquet leur est parvenu ?_ me demande Nathan à travers le combiné.

 _\- Oui, je leur ai posé quelques questions après l'émission, des questions assez vagues pour ne pas dévoiler quoi que ce soit...mais apparemment rien de particulier à ce sujet..._

 _\- Tu as récupéré le paquet ?_

 _\- Oui, je l'ai et je souhaitais te le faire parvenir si tu es d'accord ?_

 _\- Oui, bien sûr, je regarderai s'il a commis une possible négligence cette fois-ci, si nous pouvons trouver des empreintes...on ne sait jamais..._

 _\- Merci pour ton aide, Nathan, et tu me tiens au courant ?_

 _\- Pas de problèmes, Owen...prends soin de toi...et garde un œil sur ta Amelia..._

Nathan raccroche directement après ces derniers mots et je replace mon téléphone dans la poche de ma veste alors que des voix s'élèvent depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Je quitte ma chambre pour retrouver le salon et je découvre alors Amelia et April, installées dans le canapé du salon, concentrées face à la table basse...  
Je m'approche un peu plus et je finis par capter les bribes de leur conversation.

 _\- Je trouve que les clichés de dos sont plus sensuels...mais celles de face sont très jolies aussi, d'ailleurs tu as un regard sur celle-ci, tu regardais quoi pour avoir une telle intensité dans tes petits yeux ?_

Mon entrée se fait moins discrète qu'escomptée lorsque je perçois les visages des deux jeunes femmes se tourner vers moi et me découvrir aux abords du salon.

 _\- Owen, regardez ce que Carina vient de nous envoyer, les fameux clichés de cette séance photo, à laquelle vous avez eu la chance d'assister..._ me lance April avec un clin d'œil.

Une de mes mains se place comme par réflexe sur ma cravate, dénouant légèrement le nœud qui semblait s'être resserré autour de mon cou.

 _\- Vous pourriez nous donner votre avis, d'ailleurs Owen ? Un avis masculin ça pourrait être utile, non ?_ réplique April en se tournant vers Amelia.

Amelia regarde son amie puis trouve mon propre regard.  
Elle finit par se lever, pour venir à ma rencontre, deux clichés à la main.

 _\- J'hésite entre deux photos en fait et April a du mal à choisir...mais vous pouvez peut être m'aider effectivement_

 _\- Euh...je ne suis pas sûr...vous devriez plutôt consulter Richard, je pense._

 _\- Richard me suggérerait un autre concept...et ne voudrait pas prendre position...et avoir un œil extérieur comme le vôtre, est peut être le plus efficace..._

Elle me regarde avec des yeux pleins d'espoir...je savais que ce n'était pas mon rôle, mais en même temps si ça pouvait l'aider ?  
Je finis par tendre une main pour lui réclamer les clichés et elle me sourit en les plaçant dans ma paume ouverte.

Mes yeux s'abaissent sur les deux clichés que je tiens finalement dans chacune de mes mains.  
J'avais un souvenir bien précis de cette séance photo, mais je suis littéralement bluffé par le rendu des photos. Par l'allure presque artistique de ces deux clichés...  
Je découvre deux photos en noir et blanc, mettant admirablement Amelia en valeur.  
La première est un cliché où elle pose de dos, la guitare calée à l'épaule, la tête tournée de profil, le regard légèrement baissé, dévoilant ses jambes et les lignes de son dos.  
La deuxième est en complet contraste : elle est de face, la guitare lui cachant le bassin ainsi qu'une partie de sa poitrine, les mains posées sur la guitare...le regard ne fixant pas l'objectif mais observant quelque chose, une étincelle dans les yeux...c'était moi qu'elle avait ainsi en repère et qu'elle observait et je suis fasciné d'avoir ce moment si joliment « capté » entre les doigts...cette lueur qui s'est créée au fil des secondes et des flashs alors qu'on se regardait.

 _\- Alors, une préférence ?_

La voix d'Amelia, à mes côtés, me sort de mes pensées et me pousse à choisir.

 _\- Je dirais celle-ci..._ réponds-je en lui tendant le cliché pris de dos.

Un choix qui ne dévoile cependant pas ma préférence...mais je ne souhaitais pas voir ce regard placardé sur les murs de Seattle...je souhaitais qu'il reste privé...

 _\- Merci Owen...j'ai donc mon affiche me répond elle en souriant et reprenant les clichés._

Elle se redirige vers son amie en lui montrant fièrement la photo gagnante.  
April observe la photo quelques secondes puis me jette un regard en coin, un brin amusée.

 _\- Je vais appeler Carina pour lui dire_ , reprend Amelia sortant déjà son téléphone de sa poche et quittant rapidement le salon.

April baisse les yeux vers le cliché que je n'avais finalement pas retenu, tout en souriant.

 _\- Pourquoi n'avoir pas été honnête ?_

J'étais sur le point de la laisser mais sa question me stoppe dans mon élan.

 _\- Honnête ?_

 _\- Oui, entre nous...on sait bien tous les deux que la photo que vous préférez est celle-ci..._

Elle appuie son propos d'une main levée pour me montrer à nouveau le cliché que je n'avais pas choisi.  
Sa remarque m'intrigue et me met mal à l'aise en même temps.

 _\- J'ai perçu votre trouble quand vous l'avez vue, votre main s'est crispée sur cette photo et vos yeux s'y sont attardés bien plus longuement que sur l'autre...mais je me demande pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas choisie ?_

Elle me défie presque du regard pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée grince derrière moi.

Je jette un œil rapide vers l'entrée pour découvrir Richard pénétrer dans la pièce...me donnant une occasion de m'éclipser.

 _\- Bonjour Owen_ , me lance-t-il en me voyant approcher.

 _\- Bonjour._

Richard salue April de la main avant de s'adresser à nouveau à moi.

 _\- Amelia est disponible ?_

 _\- Elle est montée téléphoner...pour finaliser l'affiche du concert._

 _\- D'accord, très bien._

Je le sens encore un peu mal à l'aise, les derniers échanges avec Amelia l'ayant profondément marqué.

 _\- Vous avez pu vous expliquer ? Rediscuter calmement ?_

Il m'observe quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

 _\- Oui...elle a compris...mais je l'ai clairement blessée...il faudra encore un tout petit peu de temps, je pense..._

 _\- Elle tient à vous en tous cas, soyez en sûr._

Il finit par me sourire alors que des pas résonnent dans les escaliers.

 _\- Coucou Richard_ lance Amelia avec un sourire visiblement sincère, arrivant à notre rencontre.

 _\- Salut ma jolie...alors il paraît que tu as choisi ton affiche ?_

 _\- Oui, une bonne chose de faite, tu pourras passer les clichés à l'imprimeur._

 _\- Très bien...on est presque dans les temps pour une fois_ , précise son manager en souriant.

 _\- Vous avez sûrement une grande session de travail devant vous, non, tous les deux ?_ demande subitement April qui venait de nous rejoindre.

 _\- Deux, trois détails à régler effectivement_ , confirme Richard.

 _\- Très bien...Amelia, je ne te l'ai pas demandé avant, mais tu m'autorises à t'enlever Owen ce soir ?_

Ma tête se tourne subitement vers April, sa question résonnant dans ma tête.

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Et bien...je sais qu'il travaille pour toi...mais c'est quand même pas une vie d'être 24h sur 24 en service, et je me disais qu'une petite sortie pour le détendre pourrait s'avérer utile...si Richard reste avec toi, ça lui permettrait d'être de relâche ce soir ?_

Je me concentre sur chaque mot s'échappant de la bouche de la jeune femme, comme pour me confirmer que je ne rêve pas...

 _\- April..._

Amelia est tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi devant la question de son amie, alors que Richard semble très amusé par la situation.

 _\- C'est un peu court pour aborder le sujet...ah mais...ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse si je le sors un peu ?_

 _\- Jalouse ? Mais...non...pas du tout...et je ne vois pas pourquoi...ce n'est pas la question._

 _\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je me charge d'aérer un peu ton garde du corps ! Owen prêt pour une petite soirée tranquille ?_

April me scrute avec de grands yeux me donnant l'occasion d'expérimenter une des situations les plus embarrassantes de ma vie et...des plus inattendues...

 _\- April...ça me touche que mon bien être semble être au cœur de vos préoccupations, mais quand j'accepte de travailler pour quelqu'un je m'investis complètement...donc je n'ai pas besoin de relâche comme vous dites..._

Elle m'observe longuement comme pour me percer à jour, puis réagit sans paraître surprise de ma réponse.

 _\- Vous changerez peut être d'avis dans quelques jours ou dans quelques semaines, ma proposition tiendra toujours..._ réplique-t-elle avant de rejoindre à nouveau le salon.

Richard laisse s'échapper un rire à mes côtés alors que j'échange un bref regard avec Amelia.

 _\- Je suis sûr que c'est une première pour vous ?_ Me demande Richard, un sourire en coin.

 _\- Euh...oui...j'avoue..._ réponds-je en souriant.

 _\- Excusez la, je lui parlerai...April a toujours été très directe et spontanée_ , précise Amelia.

 _\- En parlant de soirée d'ailleurs, demain est un jour un peu spécial...il faut qu'on s'organise..._

La remarque de Richard me laisse songeur, je passe en revue toutes les informations que j'avais en tête mais je n'avais clairement aucune idée de ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

 _\- Spécial ?_

 _\- Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous en parler Owen, mais demain soir a lieu une soirée caritative pour une fondation que j'ai créée, c'est un événement important qui me permet de rencontrer tous les donateurs et les responsables de la fondation._

 _\- Montons dans mon bureau pour en discuter_ , propose Richard.

Je prends teneur de l'information qui vient de m'être révélée, anticipant déjà ce qu'une sortie de ce type allait impliquer.  
Nous prenons place dans le bureau de Richard : je m'installe sur une des deux chaises postées face au bureau, Amelia s'asseyant à ma droite et Richard derrière son bureau.

 _\- Alors la soirée a lieu au Canlis, le restaurant tenu par Brady Williams, dans le Queen Anne._

 _\- Une bien belle adresse..._

 _\- Oui, c'est Amelia qui finance la soirée et c'est une manière de remercier donateurs et bénévoles dans un cadre un peu féerique._

 _\- Richard, tu n'as pas besoin de tout dire à Owen..._ murmure-t-elle à mes côtés, comme si elle était gênée que j'apprenne qu'elle finançait une soirée qui s'annonçait particulièrement luxueuse...et donc coûteuse.

 _\- Nous avons cependant un problème_ , reprend-elle au bout de quelques secondes. _Vous ne pouvez pas venir..._

 _\- Pardon ?_

Elle soupire tout en levant les yeux vers Richard qui reste cependant silencieux, à croire que c'était à elle de se justifier.

 _\- Cette soirée est spéciale pour moi...je n'y interviens pas en tant que chanteuse et pseudo célébrité mais en tant que créatrice de cette fondation...il y a certes des donateurs importants qui sont présents et qui souhaitent me rencontrer mais aussi et surtout des personnes simples qui donnent de leur temps tous les jours pour cette cause...et je ne veux pas renvoyer l'image d'une personne inaccessible en leur imposant un garde du corps...comme pour leur montrer que nous ne sommes pas du même monde, alors que c'est tout le contraire..._

Son explication était travaillée presque étudiée, mais je ne pouvais accepter qu'elle participe à un tel événement sans que je ne sois présent...un événement si spécial pour elle qu'il pouvait être considéré comme une occasion en or pour le détraqué d'agir...

 _\- Amelia...vous êtes consciente des menaces dorénavant, ce n'est clairement pas raisonnable que vous y alliez seule..._

 _\- Mais je ne serai pas seule, Richard peut venir avec moi..._

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? On parle ici d'un homme qui vous voue une obsession maladive et qui pourrait choisir cette soirée pour concrétiser ses menaces, il est hors de question que je ne sois pas présent...il y a forcément une solution...je comprends votre position par rapport à cette soirée, mais..._

 _\- Il y a bien une solution, effectivement..._

La voix de Richard retentit subitement alors qu'il n'avait pas pris la parole depuis plusieurs instants.

 _\- Il suffirait de s'inspirer de la proposition d'April..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

J'étais complètement perdu après la suggestion de Richard.

 _\- Et bien, il suffirait que vous accompagniez Amelia...mais non pas en tant que garde du corps..._

 _\- Et en quel titre alors ?_

 _\- Et bien Owen me remplacera...en tant que cavalier à ton bras...Owen pourra ainsi faire son travail sans imposer sa réelle fonction à tes invités..._

L'idée de Richard était plus qu'intelligente et permettait de concilier les différentes contraintes...

 _\- C'est plutôt malin, en effet..._ murmure Amelia.

Les yeux de Richard et Amelia se dirigent alors simultanément dans ma direction comme pour me réclamer un avis, une réponse.

 _\- Ça me paraît envisageable..._

 _\- Très bien, alors réservez votre plus beau costard...et préparez vous à me supporter à votre bras toute une soirée..._

 **24 Heures plus tard**

20h à ma montre.  
Je finis de nouer ma cravate.  
Amelia ne m'avait pas donné d'indications particulières pour le dress code de la soirée si ce n'est que je devais porter un costard...et à défaut d'avoir un smoking sous la main, j'avais opté pour un look uniforme tout en noir (pantalon, veste, chemise et cravate) qui donnait un ensemble, j'espérais, assez élégant pour l'occasion.  
Je jette un dernier regard sur moi-même et quitte ma chambre.  
Jackson est déjà dans l'entrée et m'accueille avec un sourire.

 _\- Beau gosse, O'_ , dit-il en rigolant.

 _\- Sois pas jaloux Jackson_ répliqué-je, reprenant de bonnes vieilles habitudes d'équipiers.

On rigole tous les deux, quand des talons claquent contre les marches d'escaliers.  
On se retourne simultanément pour voir descendre April le sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Owen Hunt dans toute sa splendeur, dites moi..._ lance-t-elle en ne dissimulant pas son regard me balayant de la tête aux pieds...

Je ne réplique pas à sa remarque, préférant ne pas alimenter le sujet...ou sa curiosité.

 _\- Amelia est bientôt prête ?_

 _\- Oui, elle est prête mais elle était au téléphone quand je l'ai quittée, elle ne devrait pas tarder..._

April me répond sans me regarder dans les yeux, prenant un temps non négligeable à étudier ma tenue.  
Une deuxième série de pas assurés se fait bientôt entendre et nous découvrons cette fois ci Amelia descendre la rangée d'escaliers, tout en rangeant son téléphone dans un petit sac qu'elle tient à la main.

J'avais vu des centaines de femmes en robes de soirée dans ma vie...mais c'était bien la première qui parvenait à me garder captivé plus d'une seconde...pour l'étudier.  
Elle était habillée d'une robe longue blanche, décorée de lignes brillantes jalonnant le tissu à intervalles réguliers et qui s'évasait progressivement vers le bas...dans une matière fluide et souple qui ressemblait à de la soie...  
Elle dévoilait un léger décolleté en V et elle était complétée d'un ruban en tissu noir qui marquait parfaitement la taille d'Amelia.  
Je devinais des sandales à talons à ses pieds qui apparaissaient au rythme des marches et de l'envolée de la robe.  
Je me reprends rapidement en réalisant que j'avais presque admiré l'apparition devant moi...mais en découvrant son visage, ma détermination s'avérera courte...  
Mes yeux s'attardant à nouveau plus qu'il ne faudrait.  
Elle avait choisi une coiffure tressée sur le côté qui mettait joliment en valeur son cou, avec un maquillage certes léger mais étudié pour appuyer son regard et sa bouche.  
Aucun bijou sur elle, comme si elle était consciente que c'était purement superflu.

Une beauté troublante, sans un paquet d'artifices.  
Un charme et une grâce naturelle auxquels je n'étais pas habitué.

Une main placée contre sa robe pour la relever légèrement, elle finissait de parcourir les dernières marches alors que je me prêtais à une observation...complètement inappropriée.

Et une question qui retentit déjà dans ma tête.

Est-ce que cette soirée à venir était vraiment une si bonne idée...?

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Vous pensez que la soirée va se dérouler comment ?**

 **Passez une bonne semaine ! Demain c'est le retour de Grey's !**

 **Bisous :)**


	10. Dans un autre monde (2)

**Bonsoir ! Voici la suite du chapitre précédent ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Dans un autre monde** **…** **(Partie 2)**

 _\- Vous êtes très élégant, Owen_ , m'annonce Amelia d'une voix douce, en me découvrant à quelques pas devant elle.

Je touche comme un vilain réflexe ma cravate tout en baissant les yeux.

 _\- Je n'avais pas de smoking disponible..._

 _\- Ça compense amplement, vous êtes parfait..._

Je relève les yeux alors qu'elle finit sa phrase retrouvant son regard si expressif.

 _\- Et vous êtes parfaite Amelia_ , réplique Jackson à mes côtés.

Amelia me fixe quelques instants comme si elle attendait que je prenne la parole, avant de finir par diriger son attention vers Jackson.

 _\- Merci beaucoup..._

Elle murmure ces deux mots comme si elle était gênée par le compliment...un compliment que j'aurais souhaité lui dire également, mais les mots ne venaient simplement pas et surtout je savais que je ne pouvais me prêter à ce genre de remarques...

 _\- En tous cas, vous êtes très bien assortis tous les deux,_ déclare April dans un sourire _. La pureté de ma petite Amelia dans cette magnifique robe et la force de Monsieur Hunt tout de noir vêtu...le ying et le yang..._

 _\- April, tu vas pas partir dans tes délires philosophiques, rassure moi_ , reprend Amelia en rigolant.

 _\- Ah tu devrais t'ouvrir un peu plus à la culture ma belle...sinon, à part mes délires, comme tu dis, j'ai honoré tous mes devoirs de meilleure amie et j'ai trouvé ce que tu m'as demandé..._

April dévoile un étui qu'elle tenait à la main et qu'elle tend à Amelia.  
Amelia s'avance alors pour se placer juste face à moi.

 _\- Il vous manque juste un petit accessoire..._

Elle ouvre l'étui et sans que je n'aie le temps de reconnaître ce qu'il contient, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour me placer...une paire de lunettes sur le nez.  
Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réaliser qu'il s'agit de verres sans correction et qu'Amelia m'observe en souriant.

 _\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était un modèle « John Lennon » April ?_

 _\- C'est-ce que j'avais sous la main, ma belle. Et ça lui va très bien...même très très bien..._ murmure April en me regardant.

Je suis assez déstabilisé par cet accessoire qu'on vient de me remettre, n'ayant pas vraiment idée de ce à quoi je ressemble...et ma main se place directement sur la branche des lunettes, pour les retirer et les regarder de plus près.

 _\- Non, Owen, gardez-les...en fait, en y réfléchissant un peu plus, on a omis un détail. Les gens qui sont présents ce soir ne vous connaissent pas...par contre dans les prochains jours ou semaines, vous risquez de vous retrouver sur des clichés à mes côtés...et la supercherie serait de courte durée, sans compter que je décevrais un certain nombre d'invités de ce soir...d'où ce petit accessoire pour qu'on ne vous reconnaisse pas dans quelques jours...vous ne m'en voulez pas, j'espère...  
Mais à part les lunettes je n'ai pas pensé à autre chose..._

J'étais stupéfait de ne pas avoir moi-même pensé à cette faiblesse de notre plan...elle avait pensé à tout...

 _\- Owen, vous ne m'en voulez pas ?_

 _\- Non, bien sûr que non...vous avez parfaitement raison..._

 _\- On peut y aller, maintenant, où vous avez autre chose à mettre sur Owen ?_ demande subitement Jackson en rigolant.

Je me racle la gorge, un peu gêné par la tournure employée par Jackson, alors qu'April éclate de rire.

 _\- J'aurais bien une réponse, mais je ne pense pas que ça détendrait tout le monde,_ ajoute April entre deux rires.

 _\- Bon, je crois qu'on va y aller..._ murmure Amelia, un peu dépassée par l'échange.

Elle rejette un œil dans son petit sac en forme de pochette puis s'empare d'une étole qui reposait sur le porte-manteau, qu'elle se contente de glisser à son bras.  
En se retournant, elle dévoile le dos de sa robe qui me confronte à des souvenirs que j'avais tentés de refouler...  
Le dos de la robe reprend en effet une forme en V proche de celle du décolleté, mais dans un style beaucoup plus prononcé et échancré, qui révèle des étendues d'une peau que j'avais déjà pu parcourir longuement du regard.  
Jackson lui ouvre la porte et Amelia lui emboîte le pas, lorsque je sens une main retenir mon bras.  
Je lance un regard à Jackson pour qu'il accompagne Amelia dans la voiture...

 _\- April , je vais devoir y aller..._

 _\- Oui, je sais bien...je voulais juste...enfin, prenez bien soin d'elle, ce soir...j'ai appris pour les menaces et cette soirée est tellement spéciale pour elle, ça pourrait..._

Elle avait un ton sérieux et grave que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui me prenait un peu de court.

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne la quitterai pas des yeux._

 _\- Et par rapport à ma demande un peu maladroite, ne vous sentez pas mal à l'aise...c'était juste un moyen de vous tester tous les deux...et j'ai saisi le signal..._

 _\- Le signal ?_

 _\- Oui...je n'ai clairement aucune chance...et elle m'en voudrait...je sais me retirer quand c'est perdu d'avance...Passez une bonne soirée et prenez soin d'elle._

Je lui donne un sourire en guise de réponse, puis quitte la demeure en rejoignant presque en courant la voiture.  
L'habitude m'amène à poser la main sur la portière passager, quand je réalise que ce soir, je ne suis pas dans le rôle du garde du corps mais du cavalier.  
J'ouvre ainsi la porte arrière et m'installe sur la banquette alors qu'Amelia s'est placée sur le côté opposé pour me laisser l'espace nécessaire pour m'asseoir.

 _\- On est parti ?_ Demande Jackson en se tournant vers nous.

 _\- C'est parti_ , répond Amelia à mes côtés.

Le trajet passe à toute vitesse.  
Quelques minutes où Amelia m'informe du rôle que j'allais devoir jouer.  
Encore une fois, elle m'épatait en ayant imaginé le personnage que je devais endosser pour cette soirée...pour s'assurer que nous avions une histoire commune et que nous ne fassions pas de fausses notes.  
Elle me propose ainsi de passer pour un ami guitariste...une profession qui ne me laisse pas indifférent, comme si le hasard ou son imagination s'amusaient à me torturer. Pour devancer la surprise des invités qui ne me connaissent pas, mon expatriation serait intégrée...et nos retrouvailles toutes récentes.  
Une rencontre qu'on aurait faite au Conservatoire de musique, puis des kilomètres qui nous auraient séparés, mais une amitié restée intacte...

 _\- Je pense qu'on a passé en revue tous les détails, non ?_ Me demande Amelia alors que nous pénétrons dans le parking menant au restaurant.

 _\- Oui, si on avait oublié quelque chose, je parviendrais à improviser avec cette base..._

 _\- Ok, je compte sur vous...et n'oubliez pas que ce soir, vous n'êtes pas ici en tant que garde du corps...donc, il faut que notre attitude soit aussi convaincante que nos mots..._

J'hoche de la tête, tout en replaçant les lunettes auxquelles je n'étais pas habitué.

 _\- Bon, je vous laisse là._

Jackson venait de se garer à l'entrée d'un petit chemin en gravier qui menait à un imposant bâtiment en bois.

 _\- Jackson, tu restes dans les parages, je te ferai signe pour rentrer..._

 _\- Pas de soucis O', passez une bonne soirée tous les deux._

Je quitte le véhicule en premier, puis me retourne et tends une main vers Amelia pour l'aider à sortir.

Elle relève sa robe en regroupant quelques pans dans une main, puis agrippe ma main pour reposer les pieds sur le sol, libérant directement sa robe qui s'étale à nouveau autour d'elle.  
Elle me sourit timidement puis jette un œil sur le cadre et le bâtiment illuminé devant nous.  
Je lâche sa main alors que Jackson repart déjà un peu plus loin avec la voiture.  
J'avance de quelques pas, mais ma foulée ralentit subitement lorsque je sens une main agripper mon bras.  
Un regard en coin et je reconnais les petits doigts d'Amelia s'accrocher à moi.  
Elle m'offre un grand sourire auquel je réponds sans réfléchir.

Nous parcourons les quelques mètres nous séparant de l'entrée : en pénétrant dans le salon, dédié à la soirée, nous découvrons une somptueuse salle, ornée de magnifiques lustres, au centre de laquelle trône un piano à queue...et de nombreuses tables le long des murs où un buffet est déjà en place.  
Nous prenons teneur du décor quand tout à coup, une voix retentit sur le côté.

 _\- Amelia !_

Je remarque alors une grande jeune femme, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge, s'avancer vers nous.  
Amelia me lâche le bras et enlace la jeune femme quelques instants.

 _\- Bonsoir Mer! Tu es magnifique..._

 _\- Pas autant que toi, ma belle..._

 _\- La salle est superbe, merci d'avoir tout organisé, les invités ne sont pas encore là ?_

 _\- Non, les premiers devraient arriver dans cinq minutes je pense..._

Le regard de la jeune femme semble alors me remarquer et elle s'arrête en pleine phrase.  
Amelia se retourne vers moi, reprenant mon bras pour me ramener près d'elle.

 _\- Oui, bien sûr...vous ne vous connaissez pas...Mer, je te présente Owen, un ami guitariste, Owen, voici Meredith. Meredith est la reine pour organiser les événements, et elle travaille pour moi régulièrement, notamment pour cette soirée._

 _\- Enchanté, Meredith._

 _\- Bonsoir Owen. Ravie de vous connaître, c'est étonnant qu'on ne soit pas rencontrés avant._

 _\- Je suis rentré aux États-Unis, il y a peu de temps..._

Des bruits de pas dans notre dos interrompent notre échange, une dizaine de personnes pénétrant dans le salon.

 _\- Ah, excusez-moi, je vais m'occuper des premiers invités qui arrivent. Ma belle, profites en pour faire un petit tour, je te ferai signe quand ce sera le moment du discours._

Meredith s'empresse d'aller à la rencontre des personnes qui rejoignaient la soirée, vérifiant consciencieusement les noms des personnes sur une liste qu'elle griffonnait au fur et mesure.  
Amelia me guide rapidement vers le fond de la salle, et s'approche d'une petite estrade.

 _\- Un discours, donc ?_

 _\- Oui, et je n'ai rien préparé...j'espère que l'improvisation me réussira..._

 _\- La spontanéité est souvent une bonne méthode dans ce genre de moments..._

Elle me sourit légèrement mais je la sentais un peu tendue cependant par l'événement.  
Je n'avais toujours pas percé l'histoire se cachant derrière cette fondation mais elle semblait liée fortement à son passé et sa propre expérience.

Les quelques minutes qui suivent se résument à un flot de couleurs, de voix et de visages alors que des personnes défilent devant nous pour saluer Amelia et lui faire les deux, trois compliments de circonstance.  
Elle s'attachait cependant à me garder auprès d'elle, me guidant vers les personnes qu'elle souhaitait aborder ou me présentant spontanément pour devancer les questions : elle jouait son rôle à merveille, et j'essayais d'être aussi irréprochable qu'elle, mais heureusement pour moi, les invités détournaient rapidement leur attention de moi pour se concentrer sur Amelia.  
Nous étions ainsi en pleine discussion avec un responsable de Disney, un univers qu'Amelia connaissait d'après ce que je captais de la conversation... (Elle avait visiblement travaillé sur un film d'animation et interprété la bande originale) quand mon attention se dirige vers la petite estrade.  
J'y aperçois Meredith prendre place, puis toucher le micro avant que sa voix ne résonne dans la salle.

 _\- Bonsoir à tous ! Si vous nous permettez quelques minutes d'attention, je vous invite à accueillir celle qui a organisé cette soirée et celle qui a mis tant d'énergie pour cette fondation, Mademoiselle Amelia Shepherd !_

Amelia s'arrête net dans sa phrase, réalisant que le moment du discours est imminent...alors que les applaudissements s'élèvent autour de nous.  
Elle affiche rapidement un sourire de composition, respire un grand coup puis s'avance en direction de la petite estrade.  
Je la suis des yeux, sans pour autant quitter ma place, dirigeant rapidement mon attention sur la salle pour surveiller les moindres faits et gestes des invités.  
Les applaudissements s'évanouissent au bout de quelques secondes...et une voix retentit.

 _\- Bonsoir à tous et merci à Meredith qui est vraiment celle sans qui cette soirée ne serait pas possible...  
Cet événement est toujours spécial pour moi et vous voir tous devant moi me fait vraiment chaud au cœur.  
Cette fondation « Familles de cœur » est un projet un peu fou...j'y ais mis beaucoup d'énergie depuis trois ans et je suis bluffée en voyant tout ce qui a pu être réalisé...et profondément touchée en lisant les témoignages des enfants qui ont pu retrouver la chaleur d'un foyer, l'amour d'une deuxième famille.  
Tout ça, ce n'est pas grâce à moi.  
C'est grâce à vous qui donnez régulièrement, qui investissez dans cette cause.  
C'est grâce à vous tous qui prenez du temps, à toutes les familles d'accueil, à toutes les personnes qui se mobilisent au quotidien.  
Cette soirée pour moi, c'est ma façon de vous dire « Merci » pour me permettre de concrétiser une idée qui m'est si chère...  
Je sais que tous ensemble, à notre petite échelle, nous rendons le quotidien de nombreux enfants, plus facile, plus doux, plus joyeux...  
Et j'espère que nous déclencherons encore tous ensemble et pour de nombreuses années des milliers de sourires et de rires pour tous ces enfants qui méritent cette seconde chance, ce nouveau foyer qu'ils attendent tant.  
Merci à vous tous de me soutenir et de les aider à grandir et à aimer la vie !  
Maintenant, profitez de cette belle soirée !_

J'étais resté concentré durant tout le discours sur la salle, m'étant légèrement décalé sur le côté, pour être moins visible...dès que les applaudissements s'élèvent à nouveau autour de moi, pour marquer la fin du discours d'Amelia, je la cherche instinctivement du regard.  
Je la découvre rapidement à quelques pas de l'estrade, en pleine conversation avec un jeune homme que j'avais déjà remarqué un peu plus tôt : Alex Karev, héritier d'une riche famille de donateurs. Je l'avais trouvé un peu insistant lors des présentations auprès d'Amelia et je n'étais presque pas surpris de constater qu'il avait saisi la première occasion pour la ré-aborder...probablement pour la complimenter sur son discours.  
Mais ce à quoi, je ne m'attendais pas, c'est de le voir mener Amelia avec lui...passer aux abords du piano où un musicien s'était installé et commençait à laisser les premières notes s'échapper de l'instrument...pour rejoindre certains couples foulant déjà la piste de danse.

Je m'avance timidement pour ne pas la perdre du regard.  
Je m'arrête au bout de quelques pas, ayant une vue imprenable sur la scène.  
J'observe cet homme placer sa main dans le dos d'Amelia, puis la serrer un peu plus contre lui et l'emmener dans un semblant de valse.  
Je reste concentré sur les moindres gestes de cet homme, sur les allées et venues des personnes aux alentours d'Amelia, prêt à réagir à la moindre alerte.  
La mélodie prend bientôt fin : Amelia s'échappe des bras du jeune homme, refuse poliment une seconde danse, mais un autre homme s'approche pour piquer la place du premier prétendant...la conduisant dans une seconde danse, alors que les notes du piano s'élèvent à nouveau.  
Je remarque que le premier jeune homme observe Amelia avec un soupçon de déception et de dépit dans le regard, avant de s'éclipser.

Mes yeux retrouvent rapidement la silhouette d'Amelia avec son second prétendant, visiblement un peu moins à l'aise sur la piste que le premier.

 _\- Elle a toujours su attirer les regards sur elle..._

Une voix résonne à ma gauche et je découvre Meredith à mes côtés.

 _\- Le pire c'est qu'elle n'en est pas vraiment consciente, mais je vois que vous n'êtes pas non plus insensible..._

 _\- Je l'avais perdue dans la salle, en fait..._

 _\- Oui, et c'est pour ça que vous la dévorez des yeux depuis cinq minutes..._ me répond elle en souriant.

 _\- Nous ne sommes qu'amis, Meredith, il n'y a rien de plus..._

 _\- Oui, c'est-ce qu'on dit tous au début...vous avez l'air d'être un mec bien...Amelia a eu des moments difficiles, mais elle a une force de caractère impressionnante, alors un conseil, soyez bien sûr de vous avec elle..._

Elle s'éclipse aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue lorsqu'une personne du restaurant lui fait un signe depuis le fond de la salle, me laissant à nouveau seul dans mon observation.  
Je redirige mon attention vers la piste de danse, et passe en revue les différents couples présents...mais aucune trace d'Amelia.  
Je balaye rapidement les abords du buffet du regard, tentant d'apercevoir sa silhouette gracieuse, mais pas d'apparition blanche pour capter mon regard, juste des pointes de rouge, de noir, de bleu...  
Et puis je sens subitement une présence derrière moi, associée à une odeur qui m'est familière : des notes de vanille et de noix de coco...  
Je me retourne et la redécouvre devant moi, avec une petite lueur dans les yeux.

 _\- Vous savez, il y a une méthode bien plus efficace pour ne pas me perdre des yeux..._

Mes sourcils se froncent devant cette remarque : je ne comprends pas vraiment où elle veut en venir.  
Une main glisse alors dans l'une des miennes, et me tire déjà lorsque les mots qui me manquaient lui échappent finalement.

 _\- Il_ _suffit de danser avec moi..._

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette deuxième partie ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer dans la suite ! Bisous :)**


	11. Dans un autre monde (3-1)

**Bonsoir ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Dans un autre monde** **…** **(Partie 3-1)**

Je retiens sa main légèrement contre moi, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

 _\- Amelia, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée..._

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux, comme si je lui parlais dans une langue qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas.

 _\- Owen, n'oubliez pas votre rôle...ça paraîtrait bizarre que je ne partage pas une danse avec mon cavalier de la soirée_ , précise-t-elle en me souriant.

J'étais plus que réticent devant son idée, mais que voulez vous répliquer à cette jeune femme, qui semblait décidément avoir réponse à tout ? Avec des arguments systématiquement infaillibles ?  
Elle resserre un peu plus ma main et reprend son avancée vers la piste de danse ; je me laisse guider cette fois ci sans broncher.  
Nous arrivons au milieu des autres couples déjà en piste en quelques pas : Amelia se retourne et me lance un léger sourire tout en baissant rapidement les yeux.  
Je m'approche d'elle, un peu mal à l'aise : je pose une main sur sa taille et tient sa main de l'autre, alors qu'elle fait glisser son autre main derrière ma nuque.

Le piano entame un nouveau morceau ('The way you look tonight ' de Sinatra) que je reconnais aux premières notes.  
Une mélodie comme un clin d'œil à cette soirée et à la jeune femme qui était avec moi dans cet instant.  
Nous commençons à bouger légèrement sur la musique.  
J'essaie de garder le plus de distance possible entre Amelia et moi, sans que notre attitude ne puisse paraître bizarre.  
Cette danse s'avère une véritable épreuve pour moi : je mobilise toute mon attention pour rester impassible, pour garder mes yeux concentrés sur la salle et me détacher des sensations que la proximité d'Amelia pourrait susciter.  
La moitié de la chanson s'effectue ainsi dans un mode où je suis pleinement mobilisé sur tout ce qui m'entoure, me déconnectant au maximum de la femme dans mes bras, quand je perçois un bruit strident ...comme du verre brisé qui résonne du côté gauche.  
Mes réflexes se mettent en marche instantanément : je resserre Amelia fermement contre moi, les deux mains calées au creux de ses reins, tout en me plaçant de dos au son, la protégeant par mon corps de l'éventuelle menace qui se manifeste.

 _\- C'est rien Owen_ , me souffle-t-elle subitement.

Je baisse les yeux vers elle avant de tourner la tête et de découvrir que ce n'était que la négligence d'un serveur et non pas un détraqué à l'approche.

 _\- Détendez-vous..._

Elle me murmure ces deux mots, tout en faisant glisser sa deuxième main contre mon épaule pour rejoindre la première derrière ma nuque. Un geste qu'elle exécute presque au ralenti comme pour dénouer mes muscles et la tension qui s'était installée en quelques secondes dans tout mon être.  
Je la regarde en même temps que cette sensation me parcourt : la découvrant ainsi pour la première fois, si près de moi.  
Son visage me souriant, à quelques souffles du mien.  
Et je suis frappé par le spectacle offert à mes yeux : une proximité qui loin de me révéler des imperfections, des artifices, des retouches qu'on ne distingue pas à quelques mètres, me renvoie un visage rayonnant de naturel, une beauté qui bouleverse presque par son authenticité.  
Mes yeux restent baissés quelques instants, profitant des moindres détails que je découvre : la couleur changeante de deux pupilles, une fossette qui se dessine, la finesse d'une bouche comme imaginée par un talentueux artiste.  
Mais mon observation se heurte bientôt à une autre sensation.  
Ce ne sont plus seulement mes yeux qui s'évadent.  
Mes doigts se réveillent à leur tour.  
Pris dans mon élan quelques instants auparavant, mes mains et mon corps m'ont servi de rempart, de bouclier, effaçant cette distance que j'avais pris soin de maintenir entre nous...  
Et ce n'est plus le raffinement d'un tissu que je touche du bout des doigts : c'est la chaleur, la douceur d'une peau.  
Un contact qui se diffuse dans mes deux mains, alors que je remarque que mes paumes entières reposent dorénavant au milieu du dos découvert d'Amelia, une partie de son corps subtilement dévoilée par sa robe.  
J'aurais dû bouger mes mains dès ce contact...et pourtant, si ma tête semble envoyer ce signal de toutes ses forces, mes doigts ne semblent pas prêts à quitter cette étendue de douceur.

 _\- Vous avez les mains chaudes..._

Sa remarque me fait presque craindre qu'elle lit dans mes pensées, en portant spécifiquement sur cette partie de moi qui ne me répond plus.  
Mes yeux toujours baissés vers elle, la découvrent avec un air amusé habillant son visage, pendant que je perçois qu'elle resserre un peu plus son étreinte autour de mon cou.

 _\- Mes autres partenaires de danse m'ont fait frissonner des pieds à la tête en me touchant à cet endroit, mais vous...vous me réchauffez presque..._

Je la fixe ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

 _\- Vous êtes vraiment à part...mais si difficile à cerner..._ murmure-t-elle tout en maintenant mon regard.

Les dernières notes du morceau s'évanouissent autour de nous, et je me détache doucement d'elle.  
Et une pensée qui m'envahit aussitôt : mon intuition était juste, danser avec elle était une véritable épreuve et il valait mieux que j'évite ce genre de circonstances à l'avenir.

 _\- Merci pour cette danse._

 _\- Merci à vous pour votre indulgence, je suis un piètre danseur de valse..._

 _\- Je ne trouve pas...vous êtes de loin le meilleur avec lequel j'ai eu l'occasion de danser ce soir...et entre nous, si un de mes cavaliers de tout à l'heure revenait m'inviter, si vous pouviez me sauver, j'apprécierais !_

Je lui souris, tout en la ramenant vers une des tables du buffet pour grignoter quelques mignardises.

Au fil des minutes, je me détendais progressivement, constatant que visiblement personne n'avait une attitude suspecte dans l'assemblée ou parmi le personnel du restaurant.  
Amelia s'attachait pour sa part à saluer chaque personne présente, conversant un peu plus longuement avec certains des principaux donateurs de sa fondation. Je l'observais d'un coin de la salle, tout en finissant un verre de jus de fruits, quand j'aperçois à nouveau Alex Karev se diriger à son encontre.  
Il s'approche d'Amelia et des deux personnes avec lesquelles elle conversait, et sans aucune hésitation l'enlève poliment, et la conduit un peu plus loin dans la salle.  
Amelia semblait mal à l'aise, évitant son regard, maintenant une certaine distance entre eux : de ma position, je reconnaissais tous les signaux dévoilant un profond mal être. La remarque qu'elle m'a livrée à la fin de notre danse me revient alors en tête instantanément : elle ne souhaitait visiblement pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec cet homme.  
Je devais trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à cet échange qu'elle ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécier.  
Comment faire comprendre à un homme que son intérêt n'est pas réciproque ?  
Une seule idée me venait spontanément à l'esprit et me semblait efficace : j'essayais bien d'en imaginer une autre, mais aucune ne venait...  
Je me décide finalement à agir et m'avance discrètement vers eux. Amelia est de dos, mais je distingue très clairement Alex et notamment son visage, souriant, ses mains appuyant son discours et frôlant régulièrement les bras de Amelia.  
Une fois juste derrière Amelia, je perçois le regard du jeune homme me cerner et me dévisager : je ne me laisse cependant pas intimider par son attitude altière et presque condescendante. Je laisse ma main droite glisser dans le dos d'Amelia pour finir par se poser contre sa taille, à quelques millimètres de sa propre main calée également à cet endroit. Le regard d'Alex semble deviner le parcours de ma main dans le dos d'Amelia, m'observant minutieusement, pour fixer ensuite mes doigts contre sa taille.  
Ma tête se cale alors tout proche de l'oreille d'Amelia, pour lui glisser quelques mots.

 _\- Vous voulez toujours que je vous enlève ?_

Elle sourit et me répond non pas avec un mot, mais d'un geste, en recouvrant ma main contre sa taille de la sienne.

 _\- Alex, vous m'excusez ?_

 _\- Oui, bien sûr..._

Il prend la parole sans regarder le visage d'Amelia mais comme bloqué sur nos mains.  
Amelia découvre ma main et je la conduis ainsi vers le côté opposé de la salle, la guidant par la taille.  
A mi chemin, Amelia se détache de moi, mais s'empare rapidement de ma main pour me conduire dans une direction précise...vers deux battants ouverts, menant à une terrasse.  
Arrivés à l'extérieur, elle continue d'avancer jusqu'à un banc où elle finit par me lâcher la main et s'asseoir.

 _\- Merci_ , me dit-elle en souriant.

 _\- De rien, j'espère qu'il n'a pas mal pris mon intrusion._

 _\- Peu importe..._ chuchote-t-elle tout en levant les yeux vers le ciel, un ciel décoré d'étoiles scintillantes.

 _\- C'est quand même un homme important pour votre fondation, non ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai, il fait partie d'une famille très riche qui investit beaucoup dans la cause...mais ça ne lui donne pas tous les privilèges, certaines choses ne s'achètent pas..._

Je reste devant elle, écoutant sa réponse, qu'elle exprime avec un voile de mélancolie sur le visage.

 _\- Cette soirée est très importante pour moi...mais elle me renvoie toujours des sentiments mitigés...je n'appartiens pas à ce monde...malgré les belles robes, les décors de rêve qui m'entourent, je reste la même..._

Elle se lève et avance de quelques pas, me tournant le dos, puis me faisant face à nouveau.

 _\- Vous êtes vraiment à part..._

Je ris légèrement devant sa phrase.

 _\- Vous l'avez déjà dit ce soir..._

 _\- Je sais...mais vous êtes la première personne qui ne pose pas de questions sur mon passé, sur l'origine de cette fondation...qui n'essaie pas de me coller une étiquette..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de presser les gens...je pars du principe que les choses qui doivent être dites finissent par l'être au bon moment..._

 _\- Vous ne voulez donc pas savoir pourquoi je m'investis dans cette cause ?_

Je la regarde quelques instants, avant de remarquer qu'un frisson la parcourt.

 _\- Est-ce que vous voulez que je le sache ?_

Elle me sourit instantanément tout en me fixant.

 _\- Vous êtes difficile à cerner, Owen Hunt..._

 _\- Ça aussi vous l'avez déjà dit._

Elle rit à son tour devant ma réponse.

 _\- Vous enregistrez tout ce que je dis ?_

 _\- J'ai une bonne mémoire surtout quand ça vous concerne..._

Son rire s'éteint aussi rapidement qu'il avait démarré alors qu'elle me scrute...je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle a posé ses bras de part et d'autre d'elle au fil de nos dernières phrases.

 _\- Venez, rentrons, vous allez attraper froid..._

Je pose une main dans son dos, trouvant presque trop naturellement sa peau contre mes doigts et la conduis à nouveau à l'intérieur du salon.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre qui est un peu plus court que d'habitude et qui est plus léger. J'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :) Vous avez vu l'épisode 9 de Grey's ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Bisous :)**


	12. Dans un autre monde (3-2)

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite et fin du chapitre "Dans un autre monde", j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Dans un autre monde** **…** **(Partie 3-2)**

Nous n'étions pas sortis longtemps, en tous cas, c'est l'impression que j'avais eue et pourtant la salle était beaucoup plus clairsemée que précédemment, certains invités ayant probablement déjà pris congé.  
Je jette un œil à ma montre : 2H30 du matin...  
La soirée était passée à une vitesse impressionnante.  
Des invités apercevant Amelia se dirigent spontanément vers elle pour la saluer et lui laisser quelques mots...je scrute la salle du regard mais aucune trace d'Alex Karev, à croire que mon arrivée l'avait finalement contrarié.  
Nous restons ainsi pendant encore plus d'une heure, Amelia souhaitant remercier personnellement chaque personne malgré la fatigue qui commençait à s'afficher sur son visage.  
Elle laisse ainsi une énième attention à un couple qui était sur le point de quitter les lieux...derniers invités à s'éclipser.

 _\- Enfin, j'ai bien cru que certains ne partiraient jamais !_ s'exclame Meredith qui venait de nous rejoindre.

 _\- C'est parce que la soirée était très réussie comme toujours grâce à toi._

 _\- Que veux tu j'essaie de faire moins bien, mais je n'y arrive pas,_ précise Meredith en souriant. _Bon, maintenant que tous les invités sont partis, tes services ne sont plus requis Amelia...je vais débriefer avec le restaurant, et je me charge de tout finaliser avec eux._

 _\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste un peu ?_

 _\- Certaine, ma belle...rentre, tu as l'air fatiguée..._

 _\- Merci, Mer..._

Amelia lui fait une bise, et Meredith me surprend en me saluant de la même manière, finissant sur un clin d'œil.

 _\- On se tient au courant, pour un prochain événement, n'hésite pas à penser à moi._

 _\- Je n'hésiterai pas, ne t'inquiète pas._

 _\- A bientôt, Owen_ , me lance Meredith d'un signe de main, avant de rejoindre le fond de la salle.

Nous nous retrouvions ainsi seuls avec Amelia dans cette immense pièce...le silence nous entourant.

 _\- On peut y aller, si vous voulez, j'ai envoyé un sms à Jackson..._

Amelia me regarde puis acquiesce de la tête, tout en jetant un dernier regard sur la salle.  
Je pose une main dans son dos, réalisant que la robe n'est plus vraiment adaptée à une nuit de printemps visiblement un peu fraîche.

 _\- Votre étole est au vestiaire ?_

 _\- Euh...en fait, je l'ai laissée dans la voiture..._

Je la conduis jusqu'à la porte menant à la sortie du salon, et la laisse passer devant moi.  
La fraîcheur extérieure la fait réagir directement lorsque je perçois ses mains se coller contre elle.  
Je m'empresse de quitter ma veste et de la déposer sur ses épaules.

 _\- C'est mieux ?_

Elle se contente de me sourire, tout en enfilant finalement les manches de la veste qu'elle resserre un peu plus contre elle.  
Ma main retrouve sa position habituelle, au creux de ses reins : je la mène activement vers le véhicule garé à quelques pas de l'entrée du restaurant.  
Je la laisse pénétrer la première à l'arrière de la voiture avant de la suivre pour m'y installer à mon tour.

 _\- Tout s'est bien passé ?_ Demande Jackson en nous accueillant.

 _\- Oui, aucun problème...démarre, tu veux bien, la soirée a été longue._

Jackson met le contact, comprenant le message, en jetant un œil vers Amelia qui a déjà les yeux clos contre le dossier de la voiture.  
Je m'avance un peu sur la banquette pour rapprocher ma tête des sièges avant et de la route.

 _\- Tu n'as remarqué aucun mouvement bizarre aux abords du restaurant ?_ Demandé-je à Jackson en chuchotant.

 _\- Non, juste les allées et venues des invités mais aucune activité qui m'a semblé suspecte._

 _\- Il n'a peut être pas choisi cette soirée pour se manifester finalement..._

Nous retrouvons les grands boulevards de Seattle et je jette un œil vers Amelia, par réflexe.  
Je la redécouvre les yeux distinctement ouverts, les mains perdues dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle défait sa tresse.

 _\- Le temps n'était pas trop long pour vous, Jackson ?_

Je souris devant sa question, elle semblait sincèrement soucieuse de savoir comment Jackson avait vécu sa soirée...

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Amelia, Jackson est habitué à l'exercice...il a de nombreuses fois dans sa vie, tenu des positions, silencieusement, des heures et des heures, et pas dans des voitures avec des sièges en cuir..._

Je finis ma phrase avec un clin d'œil vers Jackson à travers le rétroviseur intérieur mais ce n'est pas un sourire que j'aperçois en retour mais un visage grave et soucieux.  
On échange un long regard et j'avais compris sans qu'on ait à se parler...comme on avait appris à le faire de nombreuses fois dans le passé.

 _\- Amelia, vous êtes attachée ?_

 _\- Euh, non..._

 _\- Attachez-vous, s'il vous plaît..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui..._

 _\- Amelia, attachez-vous..._

Elle s'exécute tout en me regardant avec des yeux apeurés.

 _\- Restez calme, ok ?_

Elle hoche de la tête et je me faufile sur le siège passager.  
Je m'attache à mon tour, tout en jetant un regard vers le rétroviseur.

 _\- Depuis combien de temps ?_

 _\- Dès qu'on est sorti des abords du bois...j'ai dévié du chemin habituel, revenant sur nos pas, et il est toujours là...et tu as vu ?_

Je scrute un peu plus longuement le véhicule derrière nous : un 4x4 noir, aux vitres teintées et avec un élément inhabituel...pas de plaque d'immatriculation traditionnelle, mais une plaque blanche, à l'exception d'un ferry boat au centre.

 _\- Pour le moins original, en tous cas, malin...aucun moyen de retrouver la voiture sans immat'..._

 _\- J'arrive aux abords de la Madison Street..._

 _\- Ok, vas-y._

Nous arrivons à la Madison Street, le feu passant au rouge devant nous...mais Jackson appuie de plus bel sur l'accélérateur, grillant le feu et s'engageant sur la voie déserte à cette heure de la nuit.  
Le véhicule derrière nous effectue la même manœuvre, nous suivant toujours de près.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites_? Demande subitement Amelia derrière nous.

Je tourne la tête une fraction de seconde vers elle.

 _\- Nous sommes suivis...accrochez-vous._

La course poursuite continue pendant plusieurs minutes sur les grands boulevards de Seattle, Jackson s'affranchissant des règles les plus élémentaires du code de la route. Le véhicule à nos trousses parvient cependant à maintenir la même allure et Jackson ne le sème pas aussi facilement qu'espéré.

 _\- Ok, je vais essayer quelque chose d'autre._

Jackson bifurque subitement sur la droite et s'engage dans une petite rue de Seattle pour délaisser les grandes avenues.  
Je remarque le 4x4 nous suivre dans cette nouvelle direction, mais Jackson bifurque ainsi dès que possible à droite ou à gauche, tout en accélérant et recréant au fil des mètres de la distance...  
Le chauffeur derrière nous semblait talentueux pour les lignes droites mais beaucoup moins doué que Jackson pour affronter les chicanes.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de changements de direction, Jackson finit ainsi par se poster dans une rue peu éclairée, dans laquelle il se gare rapidement, éteignant les phares et toutes les sources de lumière pouvant venir de l'habitacle.  
Nous attendons ainsi quelques instants en silence, puis voyant qu'aucune activité ne s'établit autour de nous, je reprends la parole.

 _\- Tu l'as semé, Jackson, c'est bon..._

Je me retourne vers Amelia, remarquant ses mains crispées contre la poignée de la portière.  
Jackson redémarre la voiture et reprend la direction de Madison Square en silence.  
Je me faufile entre les sièges vers la banquette arrière, pour me rapprocher d'Amelia.

 _\- Hé, tout va bien, Jackson est un as du volant et l'a semé...Amelia ?_

Elle reste le regard posé sur ses doigts agrippant la poignée à laquelle elle se tenait.  
J'approche finalement ma main pour détacher un à un ses doigts...reposant ses mains contre ses cuisses.

 _\- Tout va bien..._

 _\- Il allait tellement vite, j'ai vraiment cru..._

 _\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, Jackson est le meilleur que je connaisse pour manier une voiture...dans les pires situations, il a toujours su s'en tirer sans la moindre rayure sur le véhicule...vous pouvez être rassurée quand vous êtes dans cette voiture..._

Elle acquiesce de la tête tout en jouant avec les rebords de ma veste comme pour détendre ses doigts.  
Je reste à ses côtés sur la fin du trajet que Jackson poursuit en silence et à allure raisonnable, ayant perçu le trouble d'Amelia derrière lui.

Nous arrivons ainsi à l'entrée de la maison d'Amelia après une vingtaine de minutes.  
Je salue Jackson de la main, tout en aidant Amelia à sortir de la voiture ; je la conduis vers la maison, une main fermement posée dans son dos tout en balayant les alentours des yeux.  
Je lui ouvre la porte, et lui fais signe d'entrer pendant que je jette un dernier regard derrière nous.  
Je ferme la porte d'entrée à clé dès mes premiers pas dans la maison.  
Je remarque les chaussures d'Amelia, posées négligemment près des escaliers, alors que je distingue la lumière s'échapper de la cuisine.  
Je pénètre doucement dans la pièce : Amelia est adossée au bar, un morceau de cheesecake à la cuillère.

 _\- J'avais besoin d'une petite douceur après ça..._

Je m'avance un peu plus tout en lui souriant, en tentant de la réconforter par un simple regard.

 _\- Vous pensez que c'était lui ?_

 _\- C'est fort probable, en effet...le problème c'est que rien ne nous permettra de l'identifier...la voiture était complètement banalisée, sans numéro d'immatriculation en plus..._

 _\- Rien du tout ?_

 _\- Non, à part un… ferry boat...ça vous dit quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non, pas vraiment_ , répond elle, les yeux dans le vague après avoir fini la dernière bouchée de son cheesecake.

Je l'observe quelques instants sans qu'elle n'en soit consciente alors qu'elle a le regard perdu...ses cheveux sont détachés et se déploient de part et d'autre de ses épaules, créant presque un halo lumineux autour d'elle...et ma veste qu'elle a toujours sur elle, la fait paraître encore plus petite, plus fragile, plus touchante que d'habitude...

 _\- Vous devriez monter vous reposer, il est déjà plus de quatre heures du matin..._

Elle retrouve mon regard, puis s'avance timidement vers moi.

 _\- Vous avez raison..._

Elle pose une main négligemment dans ses cheveux.

 _\- Je ne dois plus ressembler à grand-chose à cette heure...et après toutes ces émotions._

 _\- Pas du tout...vous êtes superbe..._

Mes mots résonnent dans la pièce.  
Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que je n'ai pas fait que les penser mais qu'ils sont également sortis de ma bouche...  
Mais le sourire qui m'accueille en retour ne me fait presque pas regretter cette remarque que j'aurais dû garder pour moi.

 _\- Merci..._ me souffle-t-elle, tout en posant ses doigts contre les manches de la veste, prête à la quitter.

 _\- Gardez-la pour rejoindre votre chambre, vous me la laisserez plus tard..._

 _\- Vous ne montez pas avec moi ?_

 _\- Je vais faire le tour pour tout éteindre et tout fermer..._

 _\- Ok...alors, bonne nuit, Owen..._

 _\- Bonne nuit, Amelia..._

Elle me sourit une dernière fois puis quitte la pièce, presque sans un bruit, ses pieds nus foulant discrètement le sol.  
Je vérifie les fenêtres de la cuisine et du salon, ainsi que la fermeture de la porte d'entrée, puis j'éteins l'ensemble des lumières du rez-de-chaussée, regagnant l'étage dans l'obscurité.  
Aucune lumière à l'étage ne s'échappe de la chambre d'Amelia.  
Je m'approche de sa chambre et ouvre très légèrement la porte, rassuré en la découvrant, déjà couchée.  
Je rejoins ma propre chambre et en ouvrant la pièce une odeur inhabituelle m'accueille : une odeur de noix de coco et de vanille qui semble provenir de mon lit. Je m'approche et finis par deviner ma veste, posée sur les draps, mes yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité.  
Je la saisis et la porte directement à mon visage.

Des notes de noix de coco et de vanille l'habillent dorénavant et se diffusent dans toute la pièce.

Comme une présence d'Amelia avec moi pour les heures à venir...

* * *

 **Et voilà, pour ce chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous avez des idées de qui peut être la personne qui poursuit Amelia, Owen et Jackson ? Bisous :)**


	13. La mémoire du corps (1)

**Bonsoir ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **La mémoire du corps (Partie 1)**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la soirée pour la fondation d'Amelia et cette course-poursuite.  
Une semaine que le stress d'Amelia grimpait avec chaque jour qui passait...pas tant à cause des menaces, elle avait repris le dessus en un temps record...mais à cause du concert qui approchait et qui n'était plus que dans quelques jours.  
Elle répétait sans relâche et je ne comptais plus le nombre d'allers retours au Conservatoire de musique ou au studio.  
Richard se faisait même du souci devant l'assiduité d'Amelia si bien qu'il lui avait imposé la journée d'aujourd'hui en « day off », ce qui avait eu le don d'agacer sensiblement Amelia.  
Elle n'était pas particulièrement réjouie et avait passé une grande partie de sa journée dans sa salle de compo à jouer et fredonner ses chansons.

Je la cherchais ainsi dans la maison, n'entendant plus aucune mélodie s'échapper du bout du couloir.  
En m'approchant de la pièce, je perçois bientôt deux voix distantes : celles d'Amelia et d'April qui devaient être installées sur la terrasse.

 _\- Ça te changera les idées !_

 _\- Je ne sais pas April, une soirée tranquille à la maison me ferait du bien aussi, je pense..._

 _\- Pas du tout...une soirée entre nous, où on va boire plus que de raison et où on danse toute la nuit c'est le meilleur remède pour ton état d'esprit...tu es bien trop angoissée, ma belle ! même si le meilleur remède n'est pas la bonne expression : c'est un bon remède, mais pas le meilleur..._

 _\- Ah oui, et c'est quoi le meilleur remède, docteur ?_

J'entends le sourire d'Amelia à travers sa voix, alors qu'elle challenge son amie.

 _\- Tu sais bien Amelia...mais tu ne peux pas le faire toute seule..._

Le ton malicieux d'April résonne jusqu'à mes oreilles.

 _\- April Kepner, vous ne changerez jamais !_

 _\- Arrête, tu sais bien que c'est efficace, et en plus, tu n'as pas à aller chercher loin !_

 _\- Clairement, les hommes se bousculent à ma porte en ce moment..._

Je suis sur le point de m'éloigner au vu de leur discussion quand la phrase d'April m'arrête subitement dans mon mouvement.

 _\- Peut être pas mais il y en a un 24h sur 24 à la maison..._

 _\- Et qui travaille ici_ , ajoute Amelia.

 _\- Tu devrais prendre les choses plus légèrement parfois...franchement, j'en ai vu quelques-uns des gardes du corps sur les tournages où j'ai pu travailler et ils ressemblaient plus à Schwarzy qu'à Ryan Gosling...je paierais cher pour un petit tour de manège avec Mr Hunt..._

 _\- Tu sais bien que c'est une très mauvaise idée, April..._

 _\- Arrête de penser de temps en temps...tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il ne te plaît pas ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas dit ça..._

 _\- Tu dis quoi, alors ?_

 _\- Il est..._

Je tends un peu plus l'oreille malgré moi, mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

 _\- De toute façon c'est mon garde du corps, et je ne suis pas..._

Amelia s'arrête à nouveau sans dévoiler clairement sa pensée.  
April reste silencieuse quelques instants, puis j'entends bientôt à nouveau sa voix, mais plus faiblement que précédemment.

 _\- Tout le monde ne te laissera pas...il suffit d'une personne...il suffit de tomber sur le bon...alors tu devrais reprendre le contrat d'Owen et rajouter une clause pour qu'il s'occupe de toi dans tous les sens du terme_ , finit April dans un éclat de rire.

Je m'éclipse sur cette remarque ; je n'aurais pas dû entendre cette conversation et encore moins les commentaires colorés que savait si bien faire April.  
J'avais toujours remarqué certains regards de la part des femmes : je savais que je pouvais compter sur une réelle facilité à leur contact, mais ce genre d'avis sur ma personne me mettait toujours assez mal à l'aise.  
Je ne percevais pas du tout ce qui semblait autant les fasciner.  
Je descends l'escalier pour rejoindre la cuisine et me servir un verre de jus de fruits frais, tout en tentant de chasser la conversation de mon esprit.  
Je finis tranquillement mon verre quand je perçois des pas dévalés les escaliers ainsi qu'une question qui parvient jusqu'à moi depuis les escaliers.

 _\- On va lui demander, on verra ce qu'il répond, non ?_

April et Amelia s'avancent alors dans la cuisine : April en premier, d'un pas décidé et Amelia derrière elle, un peu moins assurée.

 _\- Owen, on vous cherchait_ me lance April. _Amelia me disait que mon idée de soirée n'était pas compatible avec vos règles, je viens donc vérifier auprès de l'expert ?_

 _\- Je vous écoute..._

 _\- Voilà : Richard a demandé à Amelia de se détendre aujourd'hui et de décompresser un maximum...et pour moi, il faut qu'Amelia prenne un peu l'air et s'amuse : d'où la soirée que je propose, une soirée en boîte pour qu'elle se lâche un peu !_

Une soirée en boîte ?!  
Je reste silencieux après l'annonce d'April.  
Les boîtes de nuit faisaient partie des lieux que je redoutais le plus dans ma profession : le bruit, la foule, le manque d'espace.  
J'avais toujours réussi à éviter cet environnement qui cumulait tous les risques pour mon métier.

 _\- Tu vois April, ce n'est pas une bonne idée_ , souffle Amelia en reprenant son amie par la main.

La voix distante et faible d'Amelia m'interpelle, elle évite soigneusement mon regard.  
Son visage me frappe cependant : plus terne et fermé qu'à son habitude, si bien que j'envisage malgré moi la suggestion d'April.

 _\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important pour vous ?_

Amelia s'arrête dans son mouvement et retrouve mon regard, alors qu'April s'avance à nouveau.

 _\- Bien sûr que c'est important..._

 _\- Je pose la question à Amelia, April..._

Amelia hésite quelques secondes puis me répond d'une voix presque timide, en me fixant.

 _\- April sait être convaincante...et ça pourrait me changer un peu les idées effectivement..._

Je l'observe longuement, elle ne semblait vraiment pas au mieux aujourd'hui.  
J'aurais souhaité déceler une lueur dans ces deux pupilles que je pouvais reconnaître entre mille dorénavant...profiter d'un franc sourire sur son visage...  
L'idée d'April était peut être compliquée à gérer mais si ça pouvait redonner un peu d'énergie et de confiance à Amelia...et raviver cette joie de vivre qui me manquait dans cet instant en la voyant face à moi.  
Je réfléchis rapidement passant en revue les détails d'une telle soirée.

 _\- Vous êtes consciente que vous ne pouvez pas sortir seules ?_

 _\- Oui, évidemment, c'est pour ça qu'on vous en parle,_ reprend April.

 _\- Bon...je ne vais pas dire que vous me simplifiez la tâche...mais si ça vous tient à cœur..._

 _\- Merci Owen, vous faites deux heureuses_ , s'exclame April.

 _\- Quelques petites remarques cependant...vous avez déjà un lieu en tête ? Je préfère que ce ne soit pas un club accessible à n'importe qui. Un endroit qui fasse déjà un minimum le tri...et qu'on puisse y pénétrer par un accès discret..._

 _\- Aucun problème, nous comptions aller dans le club d'une amie : un endroit assez select...et_ _vu que nous connaissons bien la propriétaire, elle peut organiser tous les détails nécessaires...nous garder une table dans un coin un peu moins découvert, nous privatiser une zone VIP..._

 _\- Très bien, et bien convenez avec elle qu'elle garde une table proche des sorties, tout en donnant une vue sur la majeure partie de la salle...et que nous puissions rentrer par l'entrée « personnel » et non l'entrée officielle._

 _\- Ok, je vais l'appeler, ça ne devrait pas être un problème..._

 _\- Tu es sûre April ? Le samedi soir, elle a souvent une scène avec des groupes qui jouent en live...et des Djs de renom qui mixent...les tables sont souvent bookées longtemps à l'avance..._

 _\- Elle nous fera une petite place, ne t'inquiète pas, Amy...Autre chose, Owen ?_

 _\- A quelle heure, compte- vous partir ?_

 _\- Vers 22h30...Ca te va_ ? Demande April en se tournant vers Amelia.

Amelia se contente d'acquiescer de la tête.

 _\- Ok, je vais prévenir Jackson_ , dis-je en remontant dans ma chambre.

 **4 Heures plus tard**  
Un dernier coup d'œil sur ma tenue et je me décide à quitter ma chambre.  
J'avais finalement laissé ma cravate sur mon lit, jugeant que ça aurait été l'accessoire de trop pour la soirée : chemise et veste de costard suffisaient amplement.  
Je regagne l'entrée et je suis surpris en découvrant Jackson au pied de l'escalier.

 _\- Salut Jackson, comment es-tu rentré ?_

 _\- J'ai une clé tu sais maintenant, c'est Richard qui m'en a donné une il y a quelques jours._

 _\- Tu as vu les filles ?_

 _\- Euh...j'ai vu April...elle sortait de la cuisine...et voir une femme m'accueillir en soutif et petite culotte, la robe à la main, je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir quinze fois dans ma vie...tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer, dis moi !_ Me lance-t-il en riant.

 _\- Si tu savais..._

Il sourit un peu plus devant ma réponse avant de reprendre son sérieux.

 _\- En tous cas, tu m'as surpris quand tu m'as dit où on allait. Tu es sûr de toi ?_

 _\- Oui, j'en ai bien conscience, mais on va prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires et tout se passera bien._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à accepter ?_

 _\- Amelia avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air et je ne suis pas là pour l'empêcher de vivre._

 _\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps pourtant, tu aurais catégoriquement refusé ce genre de sorties..._

Jackson m'observe quelques secondes, quand des talons claquent à quelques mètres de nous, à intervalles réguliers, au rythme des marches d'escaliers.  
Je me retourne et je découvre April et Amelia descendre et s'avancer vers nous.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de noter rapidement leurs tenues et la différence entre elles qui s'exprime jusqu'à travers leur look.  
April est vêtue d'une robe blanche sans manches, extrêmement courte, lui arrivant à mi cuisse, avec des bottes à talons noires. Amelia a pour sa part opté pour un jean noir slim avec un haut rouge en soie, découvrant ses épaules et noué visiblement derrière sa nuque.

 _\- Bonsoir, messieurs_ lance April d'une voix chantante tout en s'avançant vers le porte manteau pour en détacher une légère veste.

Amelia la suit et se contente de nous sourire, en se retournant.  
Et le haut qu'elle arbore est en fait bien moins sage qu'à première vue, révélant tout son dos ...et je réalise que l'attache derrière sa nuque est le seul lien maintenant cette pièce de tissu contre elle.  
Une veste de tailleur noir qu'elle enfile me stoppe rapidement dans mon observation.

 _\- On peut y aller ? Vous pouvez me donner l'adresse ?_ demande Jackson à mes côtés.

 _\- Oui, nous allons à Belltown, aux abords de la Western Avenue, je vous indiquerai par où passer quand on sera dans le coin._

 _\- Très bien, allons-y._

Jackson sort de la maison en premier, suivi d'April, alors que je ferme la marche avec Amelia.  
Je remarque qu'elle arrive presque à ma hauteur.  
Un coup d'œil à ses chaussures me donne vite la réponse à ces nombreux centimètres qu'elle avait gagnés pour la soirée : une paire de talons aiguille d'au moins 12 cm à ses pieds dans lesquels elle semblait incroyablement à l'aise.  
Je croise son regard en relevant la tête et elle me sourit en ayant remarqué mon observation.

 _\- Je triche un peu...je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir une taille mannequin._

 _\- Vous ne devriez pas prêter autant attention à ces pseudo-normes...mais je reste admiratif devant votre maîtrise de l'équilibre, j'en serai incapable !_

 _\- Ah, quelque chose que je sais mieux faire que vous, je m'en rappellerai_ , répond-elle dans un éclat de rire.

Je la rejoins, riant à mon tour, content de lui avoir décroché cette douce mélodie.  
Les filles prennent place toutes les deux à l'arrière et nous partons ensuite directement en direction de la Western Avenue, sous les lumières vives et scintillantes d'un Seattle de nuit, digne des plus belles cartes postales.  
April et Amelia discutent vivement derrière nous ; nous restons cependant concentrés avec Jackson sur la route et surtout sur les véhicules nous entourant...Jackson prenait soin de ne pas prendre le trajet le plus court pour avoir le temps de cerner si une voiture suspecte rôdait autour de nous.  
Il finit ainsi par me faire un signe de tête m'indiquant qu'il n'y a aucune alerte et poursuit la route jusqu'à arriver sur la Western Avenue.

 _\- April, nous y sommes_ indique Jackson avec un coup d'œil vers l'arrière.

 _\- Très bien, alors remontez un peu encore l'avenue et vous prendrez la prochaine à droite au feu que vous apercevez devant vous. Le club est à l'angle et l'entrée « discrète » se fait par l'arrière, on pourra y laisser la voiture_ , précise April.

Jackson suit les indications d'April et nous nous engageons dans la petite rue, coupant la Western Avenue, et longeons une enseigne scintillante où s'affiche « Rainbow World ».  
Jackson se gare ainsi dans un recoin à l'arrière d'un imposant bâtiment où je devine une porte portant l'indication « Staff Only ».

 _\- C'est bien ici ?_

 _\- Oui, mission accomplie_ , annonce April avec un clin d'œil. _On peut entrer par cet accès, on arrivera par les bureaux et la propriétaire nous laissera passer._

 _\- D'accord...attendez que je sorte, ok ?_

 _\- Une petite question...que va faire Jackson ?_

Jackson me regarde quelques secondes, surpris par la question, avant de répondre à April.

 _\- Je vais attendre ici comme d'habitude._

 _\- Vous allez attendre des heures tout seul dans cette voiture ? Franchement ça ne servira pas à grand-chose, vous devriez nous accompagner._

 _\- April..._

 _\- Vous courez vite, vous serez dans la voiture en moins d'une minute, s'il nous fallait partir rapidement..._

 _\- Je ne..._

 _\- Et ce serait peut être plus prudent d'avoir deux anciens agents avec nous qu'un seul, non ?_

La dernière remarque d'April me fait presque envisager sérieusement sa suggestion.  
Jackson me regarde à nouveau quelques instants ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

 _\- Tant que tu es au volant quand j'ai besoin de toi...le reste, c'est toi qui vois..._

 _\- Ok, alors si je peux tenir compagnie à O', pourquoi pas ? Je pense que ça ne va pas être de tout repos..._

Jackson et moi-même sortons ainsi en même temps du véhicule et ouvrons la porte respectivement à April et Amelia. Nous avançons tous les quatre vers la porte « Staff Only » nous faisant face, porte que j'ouvre pour laisser April puis Amelia pénétrer en premier.  
La chaleur des lieux est étouffante dès nos premiers pas à l'intérieur.  
La lumière est faible et presque moins prononcée que l'éclairage des rues que nous venions de quitter.  
Nous marchons dans le couloir, laissant plusieurs portes de part et d'autre le long de notre passage, alors que j'aperçois rapidement une silhouette se dessiner au fond.  
Au fil des pas, je distingue peu à peu une jeune femme petite et fine devant nous, vêtue d'une longue robe noire légèrement fendue sur le côté et chaussée de...chaussures à roulette.

 _\- Salut, les filles_ dit-elle alors que nous sommes encore à quelques pas.

Sa voix est douce et joyeuse, ce qui fait un contraste saisissant avec son allure assurée.

 _\- Hello, Ari,_ répond April en lui faisant une bise.

 _\- Bonsoir Arizona_ , reprend Amelia en imitant April.

 _\- L'accès vous convient ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est parfait, merci...d'ailleurs je te présente Owen et Jackson qui nous accompagnent ce soir._

 _\- Bonsoir, Messieurs. Arizona Robbins, propriétaire du club._

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors il vous a plu ? Comment va se passer la soirée en boite à votre avis? Donnez moi votre avis ! Bisous :)**


	14. La mémoire du corps (2)

**Bonsoir ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **La mémoire du corps. (Partie 2)**

 _\- Bonsoir, Messieurs. Arizona Robbins, propriétaire du club._

Arizona se contente de cette simple marque de politesse en nous examinant furtivement, sans un autre geste à notre égard.

 _\- Je vous ai réservé une table comme prévu, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, vous me suivez ?_

Elle se retourne et nous emmène encore sur quelques mètres avant d'ouvrir une porte et de nous conduire dans le club proprement dit. Je jette un regard en arrière pour repérer cette sortie, marquée à nouveau d'un écriteau « Staff Only from Rainbow ».  
L'ambiance du club est fortement tamisée avec pour seule source de lumière des bougies éclairant des tables placées à intervalles réguliers. Les couleurs habillant l'intérieur du club sont un mélange de noir, de blanc et de bois, qui laissent une impression de mystère et d'inconnu dans la salle.  
La musique envahit instantanément nos oreilles : un son électro marquant une mesure rapide et cadencée au rythme de laquelle j'aperçois des silhouettes se déhancher.  
Arizona avance d'un pas assuré, faisant des signes à différentes personnes qu'elle croise.  
Elle finit par s'arrêter devant une table, en plein milieu de la salle, face à la piste illuminée par deux spots, et à quelques mètres d'une scène où je distingue des instruments et des tables de mixage, un DJ en place, l'écouteur collé aux oreilles.

 _\- Voilà la table...centrale comme souhaitée...et pour ce qui est des sorties, celle d'où nous venons n'est qu'à quelques pas et sinon vous avez un autre accès qui vous conduit également à l'extérieur, juste derrière le poteau sur votre gauche._

Je scrute l'endroit indiqué du regard, repérant rapidement la porte et l'écriteau déjà vu précédemment.  
Je redirige ensuite mon regard vers la table : une table basse en verre de type guéridon, décorée d'un bouquet de roses blanches avec un sigle « Réservé » qu'Arizona reprend du bout des doigts.  
Deux banquettes en cuir noir l'entourent, formant un angle droit autour de la petite table.

 _\- Laissez-moi vos vestes, je vais les ranger au vestiaire si vous voulez bien._

April et Amelia s'exécutent directement, Jackson faisant de même.

 _\- Je la garde avec moi_ , finis-je par indiquer à Arizona qui me tendait une main.

 _\- Quelque chose d'autre dont vous auriez besoin ?_ Demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

 _\- C'est parfait Arizona merci pour tout...je me doute que ça n'a pas dû être simple de trouver une table._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...si tout vous convient, je repasserai plus tard m'assurer que tout va bien. J'ai briefé mon personnel de sécurité et ils seront particulièrement vigilants ce soir. Profitez bien de la soirée et je vous envoie Tom. A plus tard !_

 _\- Merci encore Arizona..._

Elle nous sourit une dernière fois, puis se retourne et disparaît rapidement au milieu des autres clients, un voile de mystère et de grâce l'entourant.  
Je la fixe quelques secondes puis redirige mon attention sur la table qu'elle nous avait préparée, remarquant April, Jackson et Amelia déjà assis sur les deux banquettes. Je prends place, en les imitant : April et Jackson se sont assis sur la banquette placée de côté par rapport à la piste de danse et je m'assieds ainsi sur la gauche d'Amelia de face à la salle.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous désirez boire ?_

Une voix masculine portant largement par-dessus la musique nous interpelle et je découvre face à nous, un jeune homme en costard cravate, un plateau à la main.

 _\- Une vodka tonic, s'il vous plaît_ , débute Amelia.

 _\- Un cosmopolitan pour moi_ , enchaîne April.

 _\- Très bien et pour vous messieurs ?_

 _\- Deux Perrier citron_ , répond Jackson.

Le serveur nous laisse sur un sourire et April reprend rapidement la parole une fois qu'il nous a quittés.

 _\- Jackson commande pour vous Owen ?_

April élevait un peu la voix...

 _\- Quelques habitudes qui restent..._

 _\- Donc sans alcool ?_

 _\- Je conduis...et O' doit rester lucide, l'alcool n'est pas bon pour les réflexes vous savez..._

 _\- En parlant de réflexes, Miss...j'aimerais bien voir si tu as gardé les tiens !_

April se lève subitement et tend une main vers Amelia.

 _\- April, on vient d'arriver..._

 _\- Justement, on ne perd pas de temps, la piste n'attend que nous, allez viens !_

Amelia finit par sourire devant l'insistance de son amie et accepte sa main, se laissant conduire à quelques pas sur la piste de danse.

Elles restent sur le devant de la piste, de sorte que je les vois facilement : je ne pouvais cependant pas les rater, la robe blanche d'April captaient les rayons des spots et ressortaient telle une nuée blanche sur la piste.  
Cette bulle blanche se met rapidement à osciller alors que je remarque qu'elle est aussi vive dans son débit de paroles que sur une piste de danse : elle se déhanche ainsi instantanément, levant les mains en l'air et ondulant ses cheveux autour d'elle en rythme. Amelia à ses côtés, est plus réservée : elle regarde son amie en riant, puis se met à bouger tout d'abord timidement.  
Mais c'est sans compter la fougue d'April, qui agrippe la main de son amie et l'incite à danser un peu plus franchement, allant jusqu'à poser ses mains sur la taille d'Amelia pour la forcer à se déhancher.  
Amelia se laisse faire, se perdant dans de nombreux fous rires face à l'attitude et aux initiatives d'April. Son sourire ne la quitte plus et faisait particulièrement plaisir à voir.  
Un homme passe subitement dans mon champ de vision et je reconnais le serveur qui vient nous apporter nos commandes. Je m'empare d'un verre de Perrier tout en laissant la vodka tonic d'Amelia face à la place qu'elle venait de quitter, la retrouvant du regard...et la découvrant, dansant cette fois librement, sans l'encouragement d'April.

 _\- O', je vais faire un tour dans la salle..._

 _\- Ok, Jackson, à tout !_

Jackson s'éclipse sans un bruit pour faire un repérage des lieux alors que je garde mon attention fixée sur Amelia et April. Je ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à remarquer que je ne suis plus le seul à les observer, je perçois plusieurs hommes à leurs côtés, les regarder danser avec intérêt...et suivre des yeux Amelia alors qu'elle souffle quelques mots à April pour finir par me rejoindre.

Elle me sourit et reprend sa place à mes côtés.  
Je lui tends son verre qu'elle accepte et dont elle prend deux gorgées à la suite.

 _\- Elle m'épuise à chaque fois_ , me dit-elle en souriant tout en regardant April, toujours en pleine action au milieu de la piste.

 _\- En tous cas, elle vous a redonné le sourire, ça fait plaisir à voir._

Elle sourit un peu plus largement, puis jette un œil surpris sur sa droite.

 _\- Vous avez perdu Jackson ?_

 _\- Il est parti faire un tour dans la salle..._

 _\- Vous semblez très complices tous les deux._

 _\- On se connaît bien...on a travaillé longtemps ensemble, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, c'est important dans mon métier d'avoir quelqu'un de fiable._

 _\- Vous avez travaillé ensemble...dans les forces spéciales ?_

 _\- Oui, on a souvent été équipier...notamment sur ma dernière mission..._

Mon regard se perd dans mon verre devant moi, les souvenirs d'une autre époque me revenant en tête...mais ils partent aussitôt lorsqu'une voix nous interpelle.

 _\- Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Amelia, tu as dit deux minutes, ça fait cinq minutes que je danse toute seule !_ s'exclame April en nous rejoignant.

 _\- Tu devrais faire une petite pause aussi, tu vas t'épuiser sinon..._

 _\- Je vais m'hydrater un peu mais ensuite, on y retourne !_

Elle récupère son verre sur la table basse et je reste scotché en la voyant vider son verre quasiment d'un trait.

 _\- Ah, Mesdemoiselles sont de retour !_

Jackson revenait de sa petite ronde et se contente de me faire un signe de la main pour m'indiquer que tout est ok, se rasseyant aux côtés d'April.  
April fait alors un signe à un serveur et commande une seconde tournée à Amelia et elle-même, remarquant que nos verres à Jackson et moi sont encore quasiment pleins.  
Le serveur revient en moins d'une minute avec deux cocktails de plus.  
April reprend une généreuse gorgée de ce nouveau verre alors qu'Amelia n'est qu'aux trois quarts du premier, lorsque son amie lui tend le second.

La chaleur des lieux me pèse de plus en plus et je finis par quitter ma veste et la place contre la banquette derrière moi.

 _\- Vous auriez dû la confier à Arizona, Owen._

 _\- Je préfère la garder près de moi..._

 _\- Vous cachez une arme ?_

Je me contente de sourire sans lui répondre clairement.  
Une présence s'approche à cet instant de notre table et je reconnais la propriétaire des lieux, Arizona Robbins.

 _\- Re-bonsoir, tout va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, tout va bien Ari, la musique est toujours aussi sympa chez toi_ répond April, le verre à la main.

 _\- Tant mieux ! Si vous avez besoin, vous savez où me trouver...et on va commencer une heure latino, alors trouvez vous vite un bon partenaire, ils sont vite pris d'assaut par toutes les filles du club._

Elle nous fait un signe de la main et rejoint la table suivante, prenant apparemment grand soin de ses clients.

 _\- Amelia, tu as entendu...une heure latino, c'est génial, il faut qu'on se trouve un super danseur parmi tous ces jeunes hommes pour apprendre,_ appuie April en finissant par un clin d'œil.

 _\- April, la salsa, ça ne s'apprend pas en cinq minutes..._

 _\- Les bases ne sont pas compliquées_ , précise Jackson.

Amelia et April tournent instantanément leur attention vers mon équipier alors que je lui fais de gros yeux...pour qu'il se taise.

 _\- Et comment savez-vous cela Jackson ? Vous savez danser la salsa ?_

La perspicacité d'April confirme en trois secondes ce que je redoutais, Jackson en avait déjà trop dit.

 _\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas le seul..._

Amelia tourne alors la tête dans ma direction mais j'évite soigneusement son regard.

 _\- Et où avez-vous appris à danser la salsa ?_

Une nouvelle mélodie nous entoure : les tonalités électroniques ont disparu pour laisser place à des percussions et des airs de guitare.  
Je croise le regard de Jackson mais il ouvre la bouche avant que je ne l'en dissuade.

 _\- Un mois de mission à Cuba…_

 _\- Jackson, ça fait longtemps tout ça..._

 _\- La mémoire du corps est la plus tenace O', tu le sais bien._

Je prends une gorgée de mon Perrier tout en sentant le regard d'April et Amelia sur moi.

 _\- J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre_ annonce April subitement. _Lequel est le meilleur professeur entre vous deux ?_

 _\- Owen est le meilleur dans beaucoup de choses et dans ce domaine aussi, je pense._

Je regarde instantanément Jackson, et ne suis pas surpris en remarquant son légendaire petit air taquin sur le visage.

 _\- Vous pouvez me montrer Owen ?_

 _\- Jackson est trop modeste, il est bien plus à même que moi de vous apprendre la base, pas vrai, Jackson ?_

Je lui lance la question comme un défi, finissant par un clin d'œil : il me répond par un sourire, tout en se levant.

 _\- Allez April, je vous emmène à Cuba !_

April se tourne vers Jackson tout sourire, se laissant guider vers la piste de danse.  
Ils s'avancent à quelques pas face à nous et j'observe Jackson glisser des indications à April qui l'écoute attentivement.  
Puis il lui indique comment se placer : il la tient ensuite fermement par la taille et d'une main, et la conduit dans des premiers pas...d'abord peu assurés, puis plus précis.  
Un bruit de verre résonne à ma droite et je découvre Amelia prendre une gorgée de sa vodka tonic, décalée sur la deuxième banquette, pour scruter April et Jackson...  
Je me détache rapidement de son image pour redécouvrir nos amis devant nous, au milieu des autres couples et révélant une certaine grâce dans leurs mouvements.

 _\- Ils se débrouillent bien tous les deux..._ murmure Amelia à mes côtés.

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux vers elle : elle est souriante, les yeux brillants rivés sur April et Jackson, et les pieds battant inconsciemment le rythme.  
Mes yeux restent figés sur cette partie de son corps qui semble ne demander qu'une chose.

 _\- Vous voulez essayer ?_

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous aimez ? Passez une bonne semaine. Bisous :)**


	15. La mémoire du corps (3)

**Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici la suite et fin du chapitre La mémoire du corps. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **La mémoire du corps (Partie 3)**

Une voix s'élevant devant nous, avec un léger accent, me fait relever la tête.  
Je découvre un jeune homme face à notre table, d'origine probablement sud américaine, tendant une main vers Amelia.  
Elle le regarde, interloquée suite à son intervention.

 _\- Je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez très bien..._

Il s'avance un peu plus et s'empare de la main d'Amelia posée sur la table basse.  
Elle se lève devant son insistance et se laisse conduire, un sourire timide habillant ses lèvres.  
Je les suis du regard, voyant le jeune homme se diriger vers un recoin de la salle.  
Je me déplace légèrement sur la banquette pour ne pas les perdre de vue.  
Je l'observe murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Amelia qui baisse les yeux...comme si elle était gênée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.  
Il s'approche alors d'elle, jusqu'à se coller littéralement contre Amelia et place ses deux mains dans son dos, à la base de ses reins...contre sa peau.  
La position m'interpelle de suite, ce n'est pas vraiment celle qu'on adopte d'habitude pour danser la salsa.  
Je perçois le visage d'Amelia se crisper légèrement, mais elle ne réagit pas pour autant.  
Le jeune homme se met alors à bouger contre elle, tout en laissant ses mains aller et venir, puis descendre sur ses fesses.  
Amelia se détache légèrement, comme pour mettre fin à ce tête à tête mais le jeune homme maintient son étreinte sur elle, l'empêchant presque de bouger.  
Elle place ses mains contre ses épaules, tentant visiblement de le pousser, mais il se penche un peu plus vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille...ce sur quoi Amelia détourne vivement son visage.

Mes jambes se mettent en mouvement d'un pas vif et assuré et en quelques secondes, je me retrouve à leurs côtés, Amelia de dos devant moi.  
Je m'empare d'une des mains du jeune homme posée contre la taille d'Amelia pour l'en détacher fermement.

 _-Hé, de quoi tu te mêles ?_

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

 _\- Je crois que la danse est finie pour toi, amigo..._

 _\- Je ne crois pas non..._

Il essaie de retirer sa main de mon emprise, mais déjà passablement énervé, il ne m'en faut pas plus pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ne semble pas saisir avec de simples mots.  
Je resserre mes doigts que je fais glisser contre son poignet et je passe derrière lui, tordant dans mon mouvement son bras dans son dos.  
Un léger gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'il lâche aussitôt Amelia de sa seconde main encore libre.

 _\- Je crois que la musique vient de s'arrêter, non ?_

Il se débat fébrilement mais j'accentue un peu plus la pression sur le bras que je maintiens fermement dans son dos.

 _\- Ok, c'est bon..._

 _\- Je veux plus te voir près d'elle, c'est compris ?_

Il acquiesce de la tête.  
Je laisse quelques secondes supplémentaires de douleur passer et je finis par relâcher mon étreinte.  
Il s'empresse de saisir son poignet pour le masser du bout des doigts tout en s'éloignant, probablement déjà à la recherche d'une nouvelle partenaire...

Je me retourne vers Amelia, une fois l'inconnu hors de ma vue.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, tout en me répondant faiblement.

 _\- Oui, merci d'être venu...il était...j'aurais dû rester assise..._

Je remarque alors qu'on se trouve tous deux immobiles, au milieu d'une piste de danse, emplie de couples s'essayant à la salsa, la musique résonnant autour de nous.  
Le regard d'Amelia se perd sur un couple sur notre droite, qu'elle observe avec intérêt.  
Je savais maintenant pourquoi elle s'était laissée conduire par cet inconnu : elle voulait danser comme ces jeunes femmes le faisaient autour d'elle...ses yeux et son attitude ne trompaient pas.  
Son regard retrouve subitement le mien et j'y lis comme...une pointe d'espoir, qui me fait parler avant que je n'aie le temps de réfléchir.

 _\- Ça se danse sur six temps...et vous devez copier mes pas, mais en inversé._

Je m'approche timidement d'elle, alors que ses yeux s'ouvrent un peu plus...et qu'elle finit par me sourire.  
Je prends délicatement sa main gauche dans la mienne, l'élevant à la hauteur de nos épaules, tout en laissant mon autre main glisser contre sa taille et se placer au creux de ses reins...contre sa peau découverte par le haut qu'elle portait.  
Je sens simultanément ses doigts remonter contre mon bras et se poser derrière mon épaule.  
Dans cette position, je prends pleinement conscience de ce que je venais de démarrer...mais je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière...

 _\- Ok, alors la base est toute simple, vous faites juste le contraire de moi...d'abord, j'avance le pied gauche...et vous reculez le pied droit._

Je coordonne mes mots avec mes gestes et elle me suit sur ce premier pas.

 _\- Ensuite, on décolle juste légèrement l'autre pied...et sur le second temps, on le repose...et troisième temps, on ramène nos pieds à leur position de départ : le droit vers l'avant pour vous..._

 _\- D'accord_ , souffle-t-elle contre moi.

 _\- Même chose pour les trois autres temps, mais cette fois c'est moi qui recule le pied droit et vous qui avancez...on essaye ?_

Elle acquiesce de la tête et je l'emmène dans un nouveau mouvement...elle me marche sur les pieds sur le deuxième enchaînement et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire légèrement alors qu'elle baisse les yeux gênés.  
Je lâche alors la main que je lui tenais, replaçant mes deux mains un peu plus bas contre sa taille.

 _\- Attendez...il ne faut pas que vous regardiez vos pieds, il n'y a rien de pire pour vous tromper..._

 _\- Oui, mais si je ne les regarde pas, je vais vous marcher dessus à chaque fois_ , précise-t-elle en souriant.

 _\- Il faut que vous vous laissiez guider, c'est votre bassin qui doit travailler et contrôler vos jambes...on va essayer un peu différemment...vous gardez les yeux levés, et je vous dirige avec mes mains et mes propres pas..._

Elle pose ses mains contre mes épaules, alors que j'avance contre elle, inscrivant une légère pression contre sa taille pour qu'elle recule son pied droit.  
On enchaîne plusieurs pas de la sorte et au fil des secondes, elle suit parfaitement le rythme, maîtrisant déjà la technique de base.

 _\- C'est ça..._

Mes mains restent calées contre sa taille et je perçois rapidement que son bassin se synchronise avec la musique, son déhanché se dessinant sous mes doigts.

 _\- C'est bon, je bouge comme il faut, en rythme ?_

 _\- C'est nickel..._

Nos regards se retrouvent pendant cet échange, et je murmure mon approbation, tout en sentant ses mouvements contre moi...ça semblait presque déjà naturel pour elle.

 _\- On corse un peu ?_

Je maintiens son regard et elle me sourit instantanément.  
Je me ressaisis de sa main posée sur mon épaule et laisse à nouveau ma seconde main glisser au creux de ses reins pour reprendre notre position de départ.

 _\- Vous me laissez faire, ok ?_

 _\- Euh...allez-y doucement, j'ai un peu de mal à me laisser guider, je n'ai..._

Je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase la faisant tourner une première fois, pour la ramener vers moi...puis la faire virevolter à nouveau.  
Elle retrouve mes bras, un large sourire présent sur ses lèvres, ses cheveux se remettant en place contre ses épaules.  
Je la conduis directement dans deux suites de pas pour l'entraîner dans un enchaînement que je n'avais pas fait depuis de nombreuses années.  
Ma main gauche quitte tout d'abord la chute de ses reins.  
Puis je la fais tourner une première fois de mon autre main ; mon bras passe ensuite au dessus de ma tête sans quitter sa main et je la fais tourner en même temps sur le côté, la ramenant ensuite dans mes bras.  
J'entends son rire contre moi et je retrouve un regard brillant et scintillant qui m'observe.

 _\- Vous vous débrouillez_

Un tour que je lui fais faire face à moi du bout des doigts

 _\- Très_

Un second tour dans l'autre sens

 _\- Bien..._

Ses cheveux prennent vie autour d'elle à chaque pirouette que je lui faisais faire et rajoutaient une touche de sensualité aux mouvements qu'elle effectuait.

 _\- Vous aussi_ , me répond-elle tout en riant.

Je rigole à mon tour, tout en initiant un tour sur nous-mêmes, en la gardant contre moi et en la regardant.  
Je saisis ensuite ses doigts des deux mains pour l'éloigner de moi de quelques pas.  
Je la ramène rapidement vers moi, ma seconde main glissant contre sa taille alors que je tourne lentement autour d'elle.  
Mes doigts courent contre sa taille, le long d'une étendue de douceur et de chaleur que j'ai du mal à ne plus toucher. Mon corps se libère, mes mains prennent littéralement vie contre elle et je me perds dans le tourbillon dans lequel je l'ai conduit.  
Mes pas se font plus précis, se mettant en place presque trop naturellement, et elle me suit parfaitement, se laissant guider dans chaque mouvement que j'initie.  
Je la fais tourner un nombre incalculable de fois, pour le simple plaisir de voir ses cheveux s'envoler, son rire résonner, mes doigts glisser contre son dos quand elle retrouve mes bras.  
Et je perçois imperceptiblement ses propres gestes prendre plus d'assurance : ses mains courir plus langoureusement contre mes bras et mes épaules, ses hanches onduler plus nettement...  
Tous mes sens sont en éveil et en alerte, non pas sur un danger qui nous guetterait mais concentrés sur la femme avec laquelle je dansais, et qui me ranimait en quelques minutes d'un long sommeil...me redonnant l'expérience d'un plaisir simple.  
Son rire et ses sourires constants devant moi m'encouragent, me donnent cette pointe d'audace qui me manque trop souvent, et qui m'envahit subitement au bout de plusieurs minutes en sa présence.  
J'agis sans réfléchir mais avec l'envie de profiter du moment : mes mains et mon corps expriment finalement cette envie, la menant dans une position inédite contre moi.  
Je l'éloigne ainsi d'une main face à moi, avant de la faire tourner, pour finalement ramener nos deux mains jointes contre sa taille et la coller de dos contre moi...  
Je sens bientôt sa peau contre la mienne, alors que son haut s'est légèrement relevé, laissant nos deux mains toujours enlacées reposer contre son ventre.  
Ses hanches réagissent au rythme de la musique, tout en allant et venant sensuellement contre moi.  
Son parfum m'enivre.  
Ses cheveux chatouillent mon visage.  
Ma seconde main trouve sa taille, glissant tout doucement contre elle...comme pour la maintenir dans cette position...aussi longtemps que possible...

Un coup de coude heurte subitement mon dos suivi d'un léger « Désolé » prononcé à ma gauche.  
Je remarque alors que les couples autour de nous se sont séparés et que la musique latine s'est arrêtée...pour laisser à nouveau place à des rythmes plus modernes.  
Je détache Amelia de moi la faisant tourner par nos mains jointes, avant de lâcher ses doigts.

 _\- La musique n'est plus vraiment adaptée..._

Je mets fin brusquement à la danse tentant de lui donner l'explication la plus rationnelle du monde...pour un moment de pur égarement de ma part, où la raison m'a justement complètement abandonné.  
Elle me sourit et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

 _\- Merci pour la danse, j'ai adoré...ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas autant amusée..._

 _\- Vous êtes très douée...j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un apprendre aussi vite._

 _\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite...mon professeur est le meilleur..._

Je me perds dans ses yeux quelques instants avant de détourner le regard, pour le rediriger vers la salle autour de nous.

 _\- On retourne à la table, vous avez soif, non ?_

 _\- Oui, vous m'avez épuisé à me faire tourner dans tous les sens !_

Elle se retourne pour reprendre la direction de notre table : ma main s'apprête à retrouver sa place habituelle contre son dos, mais je la retiens à quelques millimètres de cette peau que je venais de dessiner pendant de trop longues minutes du bout de mes doigts.

 _\- Ah, vous voilà !_

La voix de Jackson me rappelle à la réalité que nous avions quittée le temps d'une...ou même probablement plusieurs danses.

 _\- Désolée, vous ne nous avez pas cherchés inutilement ?_

Amelia reprend sa place sur la banquette et je m'assieds à ses côtés, comme au début de la soirée.

 _\- Non, on se doutait qu'Owen devait être avec toi...et vous étiez où ?_

 _\- On...j'ai...Owen m'a juste montré quelques pas de salsa..._ lâche finalement Amelia, tout en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

 _\- Attends, vous n'étiez pas de ce côté de la salle ?_ demande April en pointant l'endroit qu'on venait de quitter du doigt.

 _\- Peut être, je n'ai pas fait attention..._

 _\- Jackson, je vous avais dit que c'était eux ! Je n'étais pas sûre vu la réaction d'Owen tout à l'heure...mais une jeune femme avec ce petit haut rouge avec un partenaire aussi sexy, j'avais de gros doutes...vous étiez impressionnants en tous cas, magnifiques à voir danser, je vous ai regardés un petit moment sans savoir que c'était vous..._

Je baisse les yeux devant l'enthousiasme d'April, et un peu mal à l'aise que nous ayons eu des témoins.

 _\- Et Jackson, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, mais de ce que j'ai vu, vous avez raison, Owen a l'air l'expert dans le domaine...d'autant plus qu'Amelia, dis moi, c'est une première ! je t'ai presque jamais vue parvenir à danser avec un homme autre chose que la valse...toujours besoin de tout contrôler que tu n'arrives pas à te laisser guider quand il faut danser..._

 _\- April..._

 _\- Attends, c'est vrai, je me rappelle quand Andrew avait voulu te faire danser le rock pour ton anniversaire, c'était une catastrophe, tu n'arrivais pas à te détendre pour le laisser te guider...vous aviez fini par vous marcher dessus et vous lâcher les mains à plusieurs reprises parce que tu ne le suivais pas...  
Donc Owen, vous avez un secret car de ce que j'ai vu, elle n'a eu aucun mal à se laisser faire avec vous..._

 _\- C'est juste que la salsa lui convient mieux que le rock..._

 _\- Non, je ne crois pas, je la connais bien ma petite Amelia..._

J'observe Amelia du coin de l'œil, le regard perdu dans son verre.  
Un voile présent subitement sur son visage.

 _\- Et vous ce petit cours de salsa ?_ Finis-je par demander pour détourner l'attention sur autre chose.

 _\- Et bien, j'espère que je vais pouvoir conduire car Mademoiselle a ravagé mes petits pieds avec ses bottes !_

 _\- Ah, n'importe quoi, vous m'aviez juste mal expliqué le changement de sens dans les pas..._

Je les regarde en souriant tout en soufflant quelques mots à Amelia.

 _\- J'ai bien choisi ma partenaire on dirait..._

Elle me sourit en retour, chassant rapidement l'air mélancolique qui l'avait gagné quelques secondes plus tôt.

Nous poursuivons la soirée tous les quatre, autour de nos verres, dans des discussions où April occupe comme à son habitude, la majeure partie de la parole.  
J'en apprends ainsi un peu plus sur la meilleure amie d'April : elle est comédienne et sa vie ressemble à quelques choses près à un film ; notamment à une série de comédies romantiques ratées avec des histoires de cœur assez épiques...  
Au fil des minutes et des verres, la langue déjà bien pendue d'April se délie un peu plus et les détails croustillants ne tardent pas à apparaître et à nous placer tous dans une gêne difficile à dissimuler.

 _\- Bon April, je crois qu'on va rentrer, je pense qu'on est tous un peu fatigués..._ finit par annoncer Amelia après une anecdote assez colorée d'April sur une expérience amoureuse avec un contorsionniste.

 _\- Oui, peut être, c'est vrai que je commence un peu à fatiguer..._

J'échange un regard complice et rieur avec Jackson qui se lève.

 _\- Je vais chercher nos vestes et vos sacs..._

Jackson s'éclipse, je me lève avec Amelia pendant qu'April finit son énième verre.

 _\- April...tu vas plus pouvoir marcher..._

 _\- Mais si...aucun problème !_

Je l'observe tout en remettant ma veste : elle se lève ainsi d'un coup et perds quasiment l'équilibre, une fois sur ses pieds.

 _\- Doucement April..._

Je me place près d'elle pour la soutenir, tout en reprenant son verre des mains pour le reposer sur la table.

 _\- Oui, j'ai peut être un peu abusé...mais on ne vit qu'une fois..._ reprend-elle en souriant tout en s'appuyant fermement contre moi.

Jackson revient au même moment, les bras chargés des vestes et des sacs d'Amelia et April.

 _\- Mesdemoiselles, voilà !_

Il tend sa veste et son sac à Amelia alors que je récupère le sac d'April pour la laisser mettre sa veste...difficilement.

 _\- On peut sortir par le chemin par lequel on est venu..._

 _\- Jackson, tu aides April, s'il te plaît ?_

Jackson prend ma place, April s'appuyant instantanément sur le nouveau bras qui lui est tendu.  
Ils s'avancent tous les deux et je guide Amelia d'une main dans son dos, mes doigts retrouvant le contact d'un tissu au lieu de sa peau.

Nous retrouvons difficilement le couloir par lequel nous étions entré : notre avancée est freinée par la foule encore présente dans le club et par les pas peu assurés d'April devant nous.  
Nous finissons cependant par atteindre la sortie du club et par rejoindre la voiture, reprenant nos places habituelles.  
Jackson quitte rapidement les abords de Belltown.  
Le silence régnant à l'arrière me fait tourner la tête au bout de quelques instants : je découvre April les yeux fermés, la tête contre la vitre et Amelia, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur, l'Ipod rivé sur les oreilles.

 _\- Tu avais raison..._ murmure Jackson à ma gauche.

Je me replace face à la route, pour trouver le regard de Jackson rivé furtivement dans ma direction.

 _\- Sur quoi ?_

 _\- Que tout allait bien se passer...je n'étais pas forcément rassuré quand tu m'as dit qu'on allait dans une boîte...surtout après la course poursuite de l'autre soir..._

Je jette un œil dans le rétroviseur à l'évocation de la soirée mouvementée qu'on avait vécue il y a quelques jours, mais cette fois ci aucun véhicule derrière nous, juste l'enfilade des lampadaires de l'éclairage public.

 _\- Mais tu devrais faire attention, O'..._

 _\- Je fais attention Jackson, je suis sur mes gardes 24heures sur 24._

 _\- Je ne parle pas de la protection d'Amelia...ta garde justement, j'ai l'impression que tu la baisses parfois..._

 _\- Parfois ?_

 _\- Comme ce soir...je savais que c'était vous deux qui dansiez, je n'ai pas voulu confirmer les soupçons d'April...et tu sais très bien, ce qui s'est passé pendant cette danse..._

 _\- Jackson, tu ne vas pas me faire la morale, mon métier, je le connais...et Amelia n'est pas ma première cliente._

 _\- Je sais...mais c'est visiblement la première qui te trouble autant..._

 _\- J'ai dansé avec elle, juste pour lui faire plaisir._

 _\- Justement O', tu devrais te demander pourquoi c'est important pour toi : de lui faire plaisir..._

Je garde les yeux fixés devant moi.  
Ma bouche reste serrée, les mots ne me viennent pas, les justifications m'abandonnent.  
Mais les pensées sont toujours là.  
Les paroles de Jackson ne font que renforcer mes propres questions.  
Je m'étais pourtant résolu il y a quelques jours à éviter tout rapprochement inutile...et surtout toute nouvelle danse.  
Et par un simple regard, j'avais tout oublié.  
Tout oublier en laissant mes sens prendre le dessus.  
Et les sensations résonnent encore en moi.  
La mémoire du corps est la plus tenace...  
Mais ma volonté devait être la plus forte, ce que Jackson soupçonnait ne pouvait tout simplement pas arriver...  
J'allais tout faire pour ne pas me laisser piéger.  
Je devais m'endurcir, ne plus fléchir, et ne plus craquer si facilement en sa présence.  
Ce n'est qu'une femme parmi des milliards d'autres, une femme pour laquelle je travaille.  
Une mission que j'ai acceptée et que je dois mener à terme.

La protéger...tout en me protégeant...

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Il vous a plu ? Donnez moi votre avis. Bonne soirée, bisous :)**


	16. En pleine lumière

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **En pleine lumière.**

Le grand jour est arrivé.  
Le concert tant préparé par Amelia est pour ce soir dans une des salles les plus en vue de Seattle.  
Nous sommes déjà sur place depuis de nombreuses heures : Amelia a tenu à repasser en revue tous les réglages déjà fixés la veille et à faire d'ultimes modifications sur la playlist.  
Je suivais tous ces préparatifs avec une réelle pointe d'admiration pour la rigueur et le professionnalisme qui se dégageaient d'Amelia.  
Une constante depuis que je travaillais pour elle.  
Mais une chose avait pourtant changé.  
Au fond de moi, je n'étais plus le même.  
Les remarques de Jackson et sa question me revenaient régulièrement en tête.  
J'étais habité d'une nouvelle résolution que j'avais réussi à appliquer sur la semaine qui venait de s'écouler : rester concentré sur la tâche qu'on m'avait confiée et me détacher au maximum de tout ce qui m'avait perturbé jusqu'à maintenant.

Les sensations, les regards, les contacts.

Je maîtrisais tout et je les limitais au strict nécessaire.  
La tâche allait en plus s'avérer plus simple pour moi : April avait quitté la demeure d'Amelia le matin même, rejoignant sa ville de Los Angeles pour plusieurs jours de tournage sur une série. Et sans les remarques et les commentaires piquants d'April, je pouvais recréer plus facilement ma carapace.  
Je sentais cependant les regards d'Amelia plus insistants depuis plusieurs jours comme si elle essayait de déchiffrer mon attitude mais elle ne m'avait posé aucune question...

Je me trouve ainsi dans un coin de la loge, Amelia est assise sur un tabouret face à Stephanie qui lui fait faire des vocalises.

 _\- Détends- toi Amelia, tu as la voix beaucoup moins claire que d'habitude..._

 _\- Je sais Steph, excuse-moi._

 _\- Pourquoi tu es aussi tendue ce soir ? Tu vas assurer comme toujours..._

Amelia jette un regard dans ma direction avant de se re-concentrer sur Stephanie.

 _\- Je ne sais pas..._

 _\- Bon, entre nous, ça ne sert à rien d'user ta voix dans ces conditions avant le show...elle est assez chauffée, il faut juste que tu parviennes à dénouer toutes ces vilaines tensions et tout ira bien. Je vais te laisser te détendre un peu, je fais signe aux garçons de passer te prendre dans vingt minutes pour l'entrée en scène ?_

 _\- Oui, ça marche, merci Steph._

 _\- Je t'en prie et tu vas faire des étincelles, aie confiance._

Stephanie fait un dernier sourire à Amelia puis quitte la pièce en refermant derrière elle.  
Je me retrouve seul avec Amelia.  
Le concert devait démarrer dans une demie-heure et elle était parée de sa tenue : un look pour la scène qui se voulait simple et naturel ; un look qui lui ressemblait...  
Je me fais aussi petit que possible dans le coin de la pièce où je me trouvais, souhaitant qu'elle oublie presque ma présence et se prépare mentalement à l'événement qui l'attendait.  
Son filet de voix résonne subitement dans la pièce alors qu'elle reprend un exercice qu'elle venait de faire avec Stephanie. Mais elle s'arrête au bout de moins d'une minute. Elle se lève de son tabouret et s'approche du miroir présent face à elle, se regardant plusieurs instants.  
Je l'observe à travers le miroir quand son regard croise le mien.

 _\- Vous avez des astuces contre le stress ?_

Elle me pose la question tout en maintenant mon regard par l'intermédiaire du miroir.

 _\- Tout dépend de la nature du stress..._

Elle finit par se retourner pour me faire face.

 _\- La nature du stress ? Et bien un mélange de trac et d'angoisse dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire...parce que je me dis que ce concert est probablement l'opportunité qu'attend ce malade...quoi de mieux pour faire les journaux qu'une attaque en plein concert ?_

Son aveu me prend de court : je n'avais pas perçu que l'angoisse qui la rongeait n'était pas seulement liée au concert...mais se trouvait renforcée par les menaces qu'elle avait découvertes.

 _\- Amelia...ça ne se produira pas comme vous avez pu vous l'imaginer...vous auriez dû me confier vos craintes..._

 _\- Je voulais...mais depuis quelques jours, vous êtes...différent..._

Je baisse les yeux, me sentant fautif et responsable de cette angoisse qui la tétanise presque.

 _\- Je...j'étais un peu contrarié..._

 _\- A cause de moi ?_

Sa question me fait relever la tête, elle semble innocente et pourtant...

 _\- Écoutez, pour ce soir, je veux que vous soyez sereine en entrant sur scène : c'est votre moment, vous devez en profiter pleinement. Je n'ai jamais failli à mes missions et celle-ci ne sera pas la première._

Elle me sourit timidement, puis se passe une main dans ses cheveux détachés...un réflexe que j'avais reconnu chez elle comme un signe de nervosité.

 _\- C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai du mal à ne pas y penser...et une fois sur scène, je ne vois pas forcément clairement la salle...si quelque chose se passe, je n'en serai même pas consciente._

 _\- Je serai vos yeux et vos oreilles pour ce soir..._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passera si cet homme est dans la salle, s'il tente quelque chose ?_

 _\- Je l'arrêterai avant..._

 _\- Mais si vous n'avez pas le temps de le faire ?_

Je marque une pause alors que je lis une réelle angoisse dans ses yeux.

 _\- Ne vous posez pas la question..._

 _\- Mourir sur scène en même temps, c'est peut être une belle fin pour une artiste, non ?_

Je m'approche d'elle après sa remarque, redirigeant son regard vers le mien, après avoir posé deux doigts contre sa joue.

 _\- Je vous interdis de penser à ça..._

Ses yeux se plissent tout en se détournant de moi.

 _\- Moi, je vous vois briller sur cette scène dans quelques minutes et les enchanter tous avec votre jolie voix...et personne ne viendra gâcher ce beau moment..._

Elle retrouve mon regard subitement.

 _\- Vous trouvez que j'ai une jolie voix_ ? Me demande-t-elle timidement.

 _\- Oui, bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas le premier à devoir vous le dire..._

Sa question me surprenait, on devait lui faire remarquer à longueur de journée.

 _\- Mais vous...vous ne me l'aviez pas encore dit..._

Elle me fixe de ses grands yeux et je quitte l'emprise de son regard aussitôt...craignant l'effet que pouvaient avoir ses deux prunelles brillantes et vives sur moi.  
Elle s'avance alors un peu, pose une main sur mon torse et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre mon oreille.

 _\- Je suis contente que vous soyez là..._

Ses pieds retrouvent le sol et elle m'observe toujours intensément.

 _\- J'ai beaucoup de chance de vous avoir...je ne vous l'avais pas encore dit non plus...mais j'apprécie tout ce que vous faites pour moi...vous savez être si patient..._

 _\- Je suis là pour ça, Amelia._

Sa main qui reposait quelques secondes plus tôt sur mon torse, trouve l'une des miennes.  
Mes doigts résistent légèrement puis s'ouvrent finalement lui permettant de glisser sa main dans la mienne.

 _\- Vous arrivez toujours à m'apaiser.._

Elle murmure ces mots tout en fixant nos mains jointes.  
Une petite voix s'élève alors en moi et je détache le plus doucement possible ma main de la sienne.  
Elle observe mon geste avec une expression sur le visage que j'ai du mal à identifier.

 _\- Je...vous..._

Je ne trouve pas mes mots et je me sens bête devant elle...  
Le grincement de la porte derrière moi met, heureusement pour moi, fin à ces secondes d'embarras.

 _\- Amelia, je t'ai apporté un thé chaud, Stephanie m'a dit que tu étais un peu tendue_ , dit Richard d'un trait en pénétrant dans la loge.

Amelia me guette du regard puis dirige son attention vers son manager.

 _\- Merci Richard, ça va m'aider..._

 _\- Owen, on a suivi vos instructions sur les abords de la scène et les fouilles à l'entrée de la salle...vous pourrez vous placer sur le côté du rideau et on vous a laissé une voie dégagée pour que vous puissiez aller d'un côté à l'autre._

 _\- Merci Richard._

 _\- Hé Amelia, c'est la foule des grands soirs ! La salle est déjà pleine !_

Je reconnais la voix d'Andrew alors qu'il s'avance ainsi que le jeune homme que j'avais aperçu au Conservatoire de musique, j'avais appris entre temps qu'il se nommait Ben et qu'il était le pianiste d'Amelia pour le concert.  
Amelia leur sourit tout en buvant le thé que Richard lui avait apporté.

 _\- Amelia, tu veux qu'on retarde légèrement le début du concert, pour te laisser un peu plus de temps ?_ Demande Richard en l'observant.

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, on ne va pas faire attendre les gens inutilement...je prends une dernière gorgée et on peut y aller._

 _\- Ok, comme tu veux...Ben, Andrew vous savez quand vous entrez en scène ? Amelia démarre seule avec sa guitare pour « A genoux »._

Ben hoche de la tête alors qu'Andrew s'avance vers Amelia.

 _\- Tu vas être superbe ma belle..._

 _\- On en reparlera après Andrew..._

 _\- Bon les gars, passez en coulisses, on laisse Amelia tranquille deux minutes pour son entrée en scène_ , annonce Richard avec un signe de la main.

Ben fait un signe à Maeva alors qu'Andrew s'éloigne d'elle après lui avoir pris furtivement la main.  
Richard s'approche d'Amelia à son tour et lui fait une bise sur le front.

 _\- Bonne chance, ma puce..._

Amelia lui sourit et se retourne ensuite vers le miroir pour s'étudier quelques instants.  
Elle replace ses cheveux de part et d'autre de ses épaules, respire un grand coup, avant de murmurer un mot : « Showtime ».

Nous avançons dans les abords de la salle et parvenons en quelques secondes derrière le rideau.  
Amelia est devant moi, à plusieurs mètres, Andrew et Ben à ses côtés, alors qu'elle écoute les dernières indications de l'ingénieur du son.  
Je reste en retrait ; l'espace était très réduit à cet endroit de la scène mais je perçois clairement les bruits de la salle : de légers applaudissements, le brouhaha des discussions, les pas qui résonnent des derniers spectateurs se mettant en place.

 _\- OK, dans trente secondes, on lève le rideau !_ Lance un technicien sur ma gauche qui s'éclipse aussitôt.

Je m'apprête à quitter cette partie de la scène pour rejoindre l'autre côté, moins encombré, quand j'entends la voix d'Amelia, tout en apercevant son visage tendu entre les ombres devant moi.

 _\- Owen...où est Owen ?_

Je me rapproche furtivement, décalant Andrew qui me bloquait le passage jusqu'à Amelia.

 _\- Hé, Amelia, je suis là, je vais de l'autre côté d'accord ?_

Elle me sourit, se calmant visiblement en me voyant.  
Un geste me vient alors naturellement comme pour m'assurer qu'elle oublie ses angoisses.  
Je saisis sa main la plus proche quelques instants.

 _\- Vous allez les épater..._

Son sourire grandit un peu plus pendant que sa main serre légèrement la mienne.  
Je m'éloigne rapidement, tout en remarquant le regard noir et méfiant d'Andrew à mon égard.  
Je rejoins en courant par les coulisses, l'autre côté du rideau.  
C'est ainsi que je vois Amelia entrer sur la scène, me faisant face : elle me fixe et me sourit tout en entrant dans la lumière.  
Je lui souris en retour, pour rediriger rapidement mon attention sur la salle et le public, concentré pour les deux prochaines heures aux moindres mouvements que je pouvais repérer.

Ces deux heures de concert sont passées à une vitesse folle.  
Deux heures un peu particulières pour moi : j'ai été bercé par la voix d'Amelia mais sans pouvoir associer l'image au son, mes yeux rivés sur la salle et le public.  
Ce moment a en plus réveillé de vieux souvenirs en moi : des souvenirs d'enfance et d'adolescence.  
Des images des nombreuses heures passées dans des salles de concert similaires à l'écouter jouer...fier et admiratif comme tous les enfants peuvent l'être.  
Des souvenirs que j'ai rapidement chassés de mon esprit.

Heureusement, je n'ai pas eu à intervenir...les mouvements de la salle se sont limités à des spectateurs s'agitant pour tendre les mains vers Amelia et lever les bras pour applaudir en rythme.

Le rideau finit par se fermer sur Amelia et Ben qui était avec elle au piano sur la dernière chanson.  
Elle se retourne vers son musicien et lui fait une bise tout en lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille.  
Son regard croise rapidement le mien : elle me sourit directement.  
Je m'avance vers elle alors que Ben s'éclipse dans les coulisses.

 _\- Comme je vous l'avais dit, vous les avez épatés..._

 _\- Peut être...mais est-ce que je vous ai épaté, vous ?_

Je l'observe du regard : elle me fixe avec des yeux pétillants et un magnifique sourire.

 _\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que vous chantiez..._

 _\- Détrompez-vous, j'ai toujours une petite pensée pour mon garde du corps quand je chante dorénavant..._

Elle rit sur ce commentaire et je la suis de bon cœur, soulagé de la retrouver aussi joyeuse et détendue, ce qui tranche nettement avec l'avant-scène.

 _\- Ah, Amelia tu étais magnifique !_ lance Richard en nous rejoignant alors que nous quittions la scène.

Sa remarque marque le début d'une longue série de louanges que fera chaque membre de l'équipe, de la salle, de la production que nous croiserons.  
Sans compter qu'Amelia avait prévu une séance de dédicaces et les compliments fusaient également de la part de ses nombreux fans présents.  
Je me tenais derrière elle pendant sa série de signatures et j'étais frappé par sa gentillesse et sa douceur alors qu'elle ne faisait qu'entendre les mêmes mots et les mêmes demandes de photos, de baisers, de dédicaces. J'avais côtoyé des artistes bien moins patients avec leur public.

Au bout de près de deux heures, je retrouve enfin l'air extérieur par la sortie technique, guidant Amelia vers la voiture de Jackson que j'apercevais déjà de l'autre côté du trottoir.  
Richard nous avait salué quelques secondes auparavant : il se chargeait de boucler les détails avec les responsables de la salle et de ranger instruments et accessoires avec les équipes techniques, Amelia ne récupérerait ainsi ses guitares que le lendemain.

La petite allée que nous empruntions était déserte.  
Un bruit derrière nous me fait alors tourner la tête et j'aperçois Andrew ouvrir la porte de l'entrée technique et nous interpeller.

 _\- Amelia, tu as oublié ton foulard_ _!_ Lance-t-il dans notre direction.

Je jette un regard vers Amelia : elle avait remis sa tenue d'avant scène, un jean, des nus pieds compensés et un léger pull marin...elle semblait avoir légèrement froid, l'air au beau milieu de la nuit s'avérait bien plus frais qu'en journée.

 _\- OK, je le récupère, rejoignez la voiture..._

Elle hoche la tête et je rebrousse chemin en courant pour rejoindre Andrew qui tenait le foulard à la main.  
Arrivé à sa hauteur, je lui prends des mains mais il me retient légèrement.

 _\- Tout va bien avec Amelia ?_

 _\- Oui, Andrew, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Elle ne m'a pas salué en partant..._

 _\- Elle est juste fatiguée Andrew, merci pour l'écharpe..._

Je saisis le tissu, tirant un peu pour qu'il le lâche et je repars en sens inverse, apercevant Amelia aux abords du trottoir.  
La rue est calme, silencieuse, presque trop paisible pour une rue de Seattle.  
A l'approche, je remarque cependant deux phares éclairer subitement Amelia, qui s'avance pour traverser.  
Mes yeux se posent par réflexe sur le véhicule alors que ma foulée s'accélère, mon instinct déjà en marche.  
Le vrombissement d'un moteur m'interpelle.  
Un 4x4 noir.  
Mais surtout un rectangle blanc en guise de plaque qui m'éblouit presque...à l'exception d'un ferry boat.  
Une poussée brusque d'adrénaline envahit tout mon être.  
Je cours à toute vitesse...à perdre haleine.  
Un de mes poings se serre machinalement.  
Un tissu virevolte quelques secondes avant de quitter mon champ de vision, déjà abandonné derrière moi...alors qu'un cri m'échappe et perce le silence autour de moi.

 _\- AMELIA !_

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Amelia va-t-elle se faire heurter par la voiture ? Donnez moi votre avis :)**

 **Bisous :)**


	17. En plein cœur (1)

**En plein coeur (partie 1)**

 _\- AMELIA !_

Je ne peux croire à ce qui se met en place sous mes yeux...  
Amelia se retourne vers moi, puis se décale pour découvrir la voiture qui se rapproche déjà à vive allure.  
Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques pas et une phrase qui se répète inlassablement dans ma tête.  
Faites que j'arrive à temps..  
Faites que j'arrive à temps...  
Faites que j'arrive à temps...

Je rejoins enfin Amelia, la frôlant sur le côté, mais je ne stoppe pas ma course et continue à avancer pour me placer contre elle.  
Le temps est cependant contre moi cette fois ci.  
Je suis en retard de...quelques secondes.  
Je sens bientôt l'extrémité du capot de la voiture me heurter violemment dans le dos.  
J'entends un cri s'élever près de moi : la voix d'Amelia retentit, révélant l'angoisse et la peur qui l'assaillent à cet instant.  
Une main au creux de ses reins l'entraîne énergiquement contre moi pour la protéger.  
Mais je perçois soudain qu'on décolle du sol alors que nous sommes portés par le souffle du passage de la voiture.  
Quelques secondes seulement dans les airs.  
Et puis un retour brutal et sec contre le sol lorsque je ressens une vive douleur dans mon dos et mon épaule gauche.

Je reprends cependant mes esprits presque instantanément ; encore en alerte, conscient du danger qui rôde si le véhicule décidait de faire demi-tour et de revenir vers nous.  
Je me relève légèrement et je sens que quelque chose me gêne au niveau de mon épaule...ma main passe dans mon dos et je retire un morceau de plastique qui a pénétré dans ma peau...et déchiré ma veste.  
Un regard baissé vers le sol et je découvre Amelia, la tête reposant de côté contre mon torse mais la majeure partie du corps contre le bitume, les yeux clos, visiblement sonnée par le choc.

Je ne perds pas une seconde.  
Je glisse un bras sous ses jambes et un autre dans son dos et je cours vers notre voiture.  
La tête d'Amelia se pose sur mon épaule mais elle reste par ailleurs immobile dans mes bras.  
Jackson est devant le véhicule, le visage grave, ayant probablement observé une partie de la scène.  
Il m'ouvre la porte arrière et je me faufile à l'intérieur avec Amelia contre moi.

Je la dépose sur la banquette lorsque Jackson reprend place et démarre en quatrième vitesse.  
Les yeux de la chanteuse clignent alors que je l'observe, assis à ses côtés.

 _\- Amelia_ _, ça va ?_

Mon regard la parcourt et ce que je vois me choque presque.  
Du sang tache son jean, légèrement déchirée.  
Ses cheveux en bataille.  
Une seule chaussure maintenue à ses pieds.

 _\- Amelia_ _?_

Ses yeux s'ouvrent et me trouvent directement.  
Une de ses mains cherche instantanément sa tête qu'elle frotte quelques instants du bout des doigts.

 _\- Oui, ça va..._ répond-elle d'une petite voix.

Le moteur de notre voiture se fait entendre et je ressens la vitesse me coller au siège.  
Je dirige mon attention quelques instants vers Jackson qui croise mon regard.

 _\- Pas de problème O', rassure-toi, on n'est pas suivi...mais il y a un hôpital pas loin._

 _\- Non, pas d'hôpital_ , annonce Amelia d'une voix déjà un peu plus forte.

 _\- Amelia, Jackson a raison, ce serait plus prudent de passer aux urgences._

Ses mains se collent contre elle et elle se passe en revue, touchant chacun de ses membres.

 _\- J'ai bien mes deux bras et mes deux jambes._

 _\- Amelia..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital..._

 _\- Vous saignez..._ précisé-je en pointant du doigt la tache sur son jean.

Elle l'enlève alors légèrement et je découvre une vilaine éraflure qui part de son genou pour remonter jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

 _\- Une égratignure..._

 _\- Nous ne sommes plus très loin._

 _\- Non, j'ai dit pas d'hôpital_ , appuie-t-elle un peu plus fort. _Rien de pire que d'aller aux urgences pour que je fasse la couverture de la presse à scandales. Jackson, ramenez moi chez moi, s'il vous plaît !_

Ses yeux sont vifs, sa voix plus claire : elle avait repris tous ses esprits en l'espace de quelques secondes.  
Je sens la voiture bifurquer, comprenant que Jackson suit la directive d'Amelia.

 _\- O', toi ça va ?_ me demande doucement Jackson avec un voile d'inquiétude dans le regard.

 _\- Oui...ça va..._

Je ne développe pas plus : mais sa question me fait prendre conscience de la douleur lancinante qui parcourt mon dos et résonne violemment dans mon épaule.  
Je redirige cependant mon attention vers Amelia qui me regarde fixement.

 _\- Ok, pas d'hôpital, mais laissez votre jambe tendue, vous ne feriez qu'accentuer le saignement en la pliant._

Je me penche et saisis sa cheville.  
J'installe sa jambe contre mon genou, pour la tendre le long du siège.  
Ma main la maintient contre moi, mes doigts encerclant la cheville d'un pied dorénavant dépourvu de son soulier.

 _\- Vous avez mal quelque part ?_

 _\- Euh...à part cette vilaine éraflure qui me pique...j'ai ce poignet qui me gêne..._

Elle me montre son poignet gauche, qui semblait déjà légèrement enflé.

 _\- Ne le bougez pas trop, il faudra regarder ça chez vous._

 _\- Justement, on y est..._ annonce Jackson.

J'étais surpris que nous soyons déjà arrivés, mais Jackson était resté sur une vitesse probablement peu raisonnable pour nous ramener au plus vite chez Amelia.

 _\- O', tu veux que je reste ?_

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, une fois à l'intérieur, on sera tranquille et je m'occupe d'elle...par contre, je veux bien que tu ailles nous ouvrir la porte._

 _\- Ok, pas de soucis,_ glisse Jackson tout en sortant déjà de la voiture.

Je m'échappe du véhicule, lâchant la cheville d'Amelia et faisant abstraction des douleurs qui se réveillent avec mon déplacement.

 _\- Venez par là que je vous porte..._

Ses yeux s'écarquillent devant ma demande.

 _\- Owen, je peux marcher..._

 _\- Peut être mais il vous manque une chaussure et je ne veux pas que vous vous coupiez ou fassiez mal bêtement en marchant par terre pieds nus...et je préfère ne pas prendre de risque si vous aviez une blessure quelconque qu'on aurait pas vue...alors s'il vous plaît, approchez vous..._

Elle me regarde quelques secondes puis finit par se laisser glisser le long du siège.

 _\- Tenez-vous à moi..._

Elle tend les bras pour s'accrocher à mon cou pendant que je la soulève : une main dans son dos et une autre sous ses fesses alors que je sens son jean se prendre dans mes doigts...mais ce détail m'importe peu lorsque j'entends un vif « Aïe » s'échapper de sa bouche.

 _\- Ça ne va pas ?_ demandé-je en m'arrêtant dans mes premiers pas.

Je baisse légèrement ma tête : son visage ne se trouve qu'à quelques souffles du mien et je perçois une crispation se dessiner sur ses traits.  
Sa main gauche quitte ma nuque et se cale contre son ventre et je resserre mon étreinte pour m'assurer qu'elle ne perde pas l'équilibre.

 _\- Je crois que je me suis fait un peu plus mal que je ne pensais à ce poignet._

Je l'observe quelques instants puis continue à avancer après son explication, tout en percevant le mouvement de sa tête, se baisser légèrement et se caler contre mon épaule.  
Je gagne le perron et l'entrée de la maison en quelques pas.  
Jackson nous attend, la porte déjà ouverte...

 _\- O', tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de moi ? Que tu es d'attaque ?_

 _\- Oui, Jackson, merci..._

 _\- Ok, comme tu veux...bonne nuit Amelia, prenez soin de vous..._ murmure-t-il tout en fermant la porte à clé derrière nous alors que j'avance dans la maison.

La demeure est plongée dans l'obscurité.  
Amelia toujours dans mes bras, j'avance et monte prudemment les escaliers, maîtrisant déjà l'organisation de la maison par cœur.

 _\- Vous avez une trousse de secours ou une pharmacie quelque part ?_

 _\- Oui dans ma salle de bains...dans ma chambre._

J'acquiesce de la tête et me dirige vers sa chambre, une fois en haut des marches.  
Je pousse la porte du pied et pénètre un peu à tâtons dans cette pièce que je ne connais presque pas.  
On longe un mur et Amelia tend légèrement son bras blessé pour allumer la lumière.

 _\- C'est la porte à droite, sur le côté du lit._

Je suis ses indications, presque surpris qu'elle me laisse encore la porter une fois à l'intérieur, après sa réaction dans la voiture.  
Je finis par entrer dans la salle de bain et je la dépose le plus doucement possible sur le rebord de la baignoire.  
En me relevant, une douleur vive me parcourt à nouveau mais je serre les dents, ne souhaitant rien lui faire paraître.

 _\- La trousse est dans mon meuble sous le lavabo..._

Elle me donne l'indication, les yeux baissés, découvrant son apparence et l'état de ses vêtements.  
Je la regarde et remarque ses yeux cernés, son teint plus pâle que d'habitude, la fatigue de ses traits me frappe...tout comme la fragilité de la voir ainsi assise sur le rebord d'une baignoire, un jean déchiré et maculé de sang face à moi.  
Je m'empresse de récupérer la trousse de secours puis l'ouvre après avoir déposé une serviette sur le sol pour la déposer dessus.  
Je m'accroupis ensuite à terre en relevant les yeux vers elle.

 _\- Ok, on va déjà regarder..._

Je ne finis pas ma phrase.  
Je fixe ses jambes : elle comprend de suite et enlève entièrement son jean pour faire réapparaître la blessure qu'elle recouvrait.  
En pleine lumière, l'éraflure est plus impressionnante et l'intensité du sang contre sa peau claire crée un violent contraste.  
Je prends une compresse que j'imbibe d'un désinfectant puis approche ma main de son genou, déposant délicatement le produit contre la plaie.  
Je ne l'entends pas broncher mais en jetant un regard vers elle, je la découvre, les yeux clos, la mâchoire légèrement serrée...et toute la scène de ce soir me revient en tête...ainsi que mon impardonnable imprudence.

 _\- Je suis désolé..._

Un murmure que je lui glisse tout en remontant doucement le long de sa plaie.

 _\- C'est rien, ça pique un peu..._

 _\- Non, je suis désolé, pour ce soir...je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser ne serait ce que quelques secondes...j'ai commis une erreur..._

 _\- Owen..._

 _\- Si vous voulez engager quelqu'un d'autre, je comprendrais..._

Je parviens au milieu de sa cuisse, ayant désinfecté la blessure sur toute sa longueur : mes yeux restent fixés sur cette zone où sa peau est marquée et rougie.  
La trace d'un faux pas de ma part.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?_

 _\- Regardez votre jambe...votre poignet...Ça ne devrait pas être là…_

Je détache la compresse de sa peau et la dépose dans la poubelle présente sous le lavabo.

 _\- C'est juste une éraflure..._

Elle se baisse alors vers la trousse de secours et s'empare d'un morceau de coton : elle y dépose plusieurs gouttes de désinfectant puis le place fermement contre sa jambe.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je viens déjà de le faire..._

 _\- Vous savez ce qui se passe là ? ce produit agit contre ma peau...me fait ressentir un vif picotement, presque comme une brûlure. Une sensation désagréable et pourtant, je suis heureuse de la sentir résonner en moi...parce qu'elle me prouve que je suis bien vivante...et ça c'est grâce à vous..._

Elle maintient le coton contre elle : je reste bloqué sur cette image quelques secondes avant de retrouver son regard.

 _\- Si je suis vivante ce soir, c'est grâce à vous, j'aurais dû finir dans une ambulance...sur un lit d'hôpital ou pire..._

 _\- Amelia..._

 _\- Non, vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir de m'avoir laissée quelques secondes...vous étiez là au bon moment pour vous jeter devant cette voiture...vous étiez à mes côtés quand il fallait...quand j'avais besoin de vous._

Elle me scrute du regard et je finis par acquiescer de la tête, en laissant ses mots me convaincre.  
En essayant de les entendre.


	18. En plein cœur (2)

**En plein coeur (partie 2)**

 _\- Non, vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir de m'avoir laissée quelques secondes...vous étiez là au bon moment pour vous jeter devant cette voiture...vous étiez à mes côtés quand il fallait...quand j'avais besoin de vous..._

 _Elle me scrute du regard et je finis par acquiescer de la tête, en laissant ses mots me convaincre._  
 _En essayant de les entendre._

 _\- Alors clairement, je ne vois pas pourquoi, je voudrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre..._

Elle me sourit légèrement puis retire le morceau de coton de sa jambe.

 _\- Laissez, je vais vous mettre un pansement..._

Je récupère le coton usagé de ses doigts.  
Je découpe ensuite un morceau de compresse adapté à la zone de sa plaie.  
Je le place contre sa jambe et le maintient avec quatre bouts de sparadrap, en appuyant à plusieurs reprises pour que le support s'adapte bien à sa peau...cette peau si douce sous mes doigts.

 _\- Merci_ , me souffle-t-elle avant de rebaisser sa jupe...

 _\- Désolé pour votre jean..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave..._ me précise-t-elle en souriant.

Mes yeux restent fixés quelques secondes sur ses pieds tout à coup, et sur cette chaussure qui fait face à un pied nu...un autre accessoire qui lui manque après le choc.

 _\- Et désolé aussi pour votre paire de chaussures...vous ne pourrez visiblement plus la porter..._

 _\- C'est mon côté princesse...j'ai toujours voulu perdre une chaussure comme dans Cendrillon...peut être que mon prince charmant me la rapportera, qui sait ?_

Elle sourit tout en me regardant, la légèreté de sa réponse me surprend complètement et me met presque mal à l'aise.

 _\- L'autre jambe va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, elle a été plus chanceuse...à part ça, il n'y a que mon poignet qui me fait souffrir je vous assure..._

 _\- Ok, montrez-moi..._

Je me relève et m'assieds à côté d'elle contre le rebord de la baignoire.  
Elle me tend son poignet gauche que j'accueille délicatement entre mes mains.

 _\- Vous êtes capable de faire un diagnostic ?_ me demande-t-elle en souriant, un défi dans la voix.

Je ne réponds pas à sa question mais fais glisser mes doigts sur sa peau, touchant différents points contre son poignet...avant de le faire doucement bouger entre mes mains.

 _\- Ça vous fait mal ?_

Elle ne dit rien sur les premiers mouvements puis finit par réagir.

 _\- Oui, là..._

Je retourne son poignet dans l'autre sens et elle me confirme à nouveau ressentir une vive douleur.

 _\- Bonne nouvelle, il n'est pas cassé mais vous avez une jolie entorse._

Elle me regarde comme si je lui parlais chinois.

 _\- Il va falloir le maintenir fermement quelques jours avec un bandage._

 _\- Attendez, vous êtes sérieux ? Vous êtes capable de me dire si c'est une entorse ou si c'est cassé_ _?_

 _\- Oui, je vous ai dit qu'on regarderait ce que c'était._

Je me penche vers le sol et m'empare d'un bandage présent dans sa trousse posée à terre.

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que...vous avez appris..._

Elle s'arrête subitement et je perçois dans son regard qu'elle a trouvé réponse d'elle-même à ses questions.  
Je me redresse à ses côtés et saisis avec prudence son poignet.  
Je commence à poser le bandage, le serrant légèrement.

 _\- C'est utile de pouvoir s'examiner et se donner les premiers soins...dans certaines situations..._

Je remarque son regard baissé alors que je fais plusieurs tours avec le bandage autour de son poignet puis en passant par la paume de sa main.

 _\- Owen, votre chemise..._

Sa voix s'élève doucement dans la pièce pendant que je finalise le bandage en le nouant.

 _\- Voilà...essayez de le ménager malgré tout..._

Je me relève mais elle m'observe toujours et me pointe le revers de ma chemise qui dépasse.

 _\- Owen...vous saignez ?_

Mes yeux se dirigent vers ce qu'elle m'indique et je découvre effectivement une tache rouge : du sang qui jaillit sur la blancheur de ma chemise.

 _\- Ce n'est rien..._

La douleur qui s'est manifestée après l'accident se réveille soudain...comme si la vision me rappelait cette blessure que j'avais presque étouffée en m'occupant d'Amelia.

 _\- Owen, si vous saignez, ce n'est pas rien, laissez moi voir..._

 _\- Une petite éraflure probablement..._

Je retrouve son regard dans lequel je décèle une réelle inquiétude...mais je n'avais aucune envie de lui dévoiler ce qui me faisait souffrir...

 _\- S'il vous plaît..._

 _\- Je peux m'en occuper...ne vous inquiétez pas, allez vous reposer...la journée a été longue et éprouvante pour vous._

 _\- J'aurai du mal à me reposer, si je ne suis pas convaincue que tout va bien...laissez moi voir..._

 _\- Amelia..._

J'essaie de lui faire comprendre par mon regard qu'elle arrête d'insister...mais elle se lève à son tour.

 _\- S'il vous plaît..._

Si mon regard s'avère plutôt inefficace, le sien est bien plus troublant et me fait fléchir.  
Mes mains finissent après quelques instants par retirer ma veste que je pose contre le rebord de la baignoire.  
Une veste que je ne pourrai plus porter, le tissu étant déchiré dans le dos...le souvenir du morceau de plastique sur lequel j'ai atterri.  
Je remarque que ses yeux scrutent directement mon bras gauche et ma chemise recouverte de sang.  
Elle passe derrière moi, en suivant les traces qui imprègnent le tissu.

 _\- Mais vous êtes blessé ! retirez votre chemise..._

 _\- C'est juste..._

 _\- Retirez votre chemise_ reprend-elle fermement en me coupant la parole.

Elle ne me laisse pas le choix lorsque ses doigts se placent dans le dos de ma chemise et tirent sur le tissu pour le sortir ainsi de mon pantalon.

 _\- Owen, vous êtes blessé dans le dos, vous ne pourrez pas le faire seul...laissez moi m'en occuper..._

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait vouloir me soigner...mais juste voir de quoi il s'agissait...  
Elle réapparaît alors dans mon champ de vision, et je vois sa main droite se poser sur ma cravate et défaire le nœud en maintenant le tissu légèrement par sa main blessée.  
Elle tire sur l'accessoire et le place sur ma veste contre la baignoire.  
Elle pose ensuite le dos de sa main gauche bandée à plat sur moi et saisit le premier bouton de ma chemise de sa main indemne.  
Mon cœur s'accélère subitement.  
Elle défait ainsi habilement le premier bouton d'une main, et une chaleur m'envahit simultanément, en l'observant concentrée sur sa tâche à quelques centimètres face à moi.

Sa proximité.  
Le frôlement de ses doigts contre mon torse.  
Ses yeux concentrés sur ma chemise et sur ma peau qui se révèle subtilement.  
Je lève les yeux quelques instants pendant qu'elle en finit avec le deuxième bouton, pour me déconnecter de son image.  
Ma gorge se noue et j'ai du mal à avaler ma salive.  
Alors qu'elle s'attaque au troisième bouton, ses doigts glissent sur ma peau légèrement découverte et diffusent un électrochoc dans tout mon corps.  
Mes mains l'arrêtent aussitôt lorsque je reconnais cette réaction physiologique qui s'empare de moi et je détache ses doigts de ma chemise.

 _\- Je vais le faire..._

Elle me sourit timidement et se décale pour se replacer dans mon dos.  
Je défais ainsi les boutons restants, contraint par sa demande, mais le moment me met particulièrement mal à l'aise.  
Je passe d'un bouton à l'autre presque au ralenti pour retarder au maximum le moment où je vais devoir quitter le dernier rempart qui me protège.  
Les deux pans de ma chemise finissent par se décaler devant moi.  
Après quelques instants, je retire le vêtement...pour me retrouver torse nu, une situation que je n'avais clairement pas envisagée...avec Amelia dans la pièce.  
Elle est toujours derrière moi, si bien que je ne perçois ni sa réaction ni son regard ce qui me soulage presque.

J'entends un grincement puis un objet se fait présent derrière moi, se cognant à mes jambes.

 _\- Asseyez-vous..._

Je jette un œil dans mon dos et aperçois un tabouret qu'elle venait de positionner derrière moi.  
Je m'exécute sans broncher.  
Après quelques instants de silence, je tourne à nouveau la tête en arrière : je découvre que la trousse de secours repose dorénavant dans le lavabo et Amelia est accaparée au dessus en fouillant à l'intérieur.  
Je détourne le regard tout en baissant les yeux, encore abasourdi de me retrouver torse nu dans la salle de bain d'Amelia...alors qu'elle s'apprête à panser ma blessure.  
Je sens sa présence se rapprocher dans mon dos...et rapidement sa voix s'élève.

 _\- Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez rien dit depuis tout à l'heure ? Vous avez une vilaine coupure sur votre épaule et de grandes plaques rouges tout autour...vous deviez avoir atrocement mal..._

Je devine rapidement un picotement qui s'intensifie et j'en déduis qu'elle nettoie la plaie sur mon épaule, plaie qui avait provoqué ce saignement le long de mon bras.

 _\- C'est assez profond...comme si quelque chose s'était logé dans votre peau..._

Je perçois ensuite comme un liquide recouvrir ma peau.

 _\- Je vous mets un produit cicatrisant...pour que ça ne s'infecte pas..._

J'écoute ses indications sans une réaction, sans un mot...embarrassé qu'elle s'occupe ainsi de moi.  
Quelque chose de mouillé glisse le long de mon bras : je jette un rapide coup d'œil pour la découvrir un gant à la main en train de nettoyer les traces de sang.  
Je sais qu'elle doit remarquer les cicatrices qui courent le long de mes côtes et qui se poursuivent légèrement dans mon dos...et je resserre un peu plus mes bras contre moi.  
Elle ne pose cependant aucune question.  
J'identifie ensuite une surface sèche et tissée recouvrir mon épaule, puis un léger déchirement comme un sparadrap qu'on découpe...et qui se colle contre ma peau.

 _\- Merci..._ dis-je rapidement, jugeant qu'elle avait fini et souhaitant me rhabiller au plus vite.

 _\- Attendez, je n'ai pas fini...il faut mettre quelque chose sur votre dos et ces plaques...ça va vous faire souffrir des jours et des jours sinon..._

Elle accompagne ses paroles d'une main contre mon épaule droite, indemne après le choc, pour me maintenir assis.

 _\- J'en ai vu d'autres...et vous devez reposer votre poignet._

 _\- Pas de discussion, j'ai ce qu'il faut juste là...et ma main gauche est complètement opérationnelle même si je suis un peu moins habile avec._

Je l'entends se mouvoir derrière moi.

 _\- Ça va vous faire du bien...vous verrez..._

Une sensation froide se diffuse rapidement dans mon épaule et dans mon dos.  
Mais elle est très vite chassée par son complet opposé : une chaleur me gagne.  
Une chaleur provoquée par la douceur d'une peau qui glisse sur la mienne.  
Au rythme des doigts qui me parcourent, la douleur et les tensions se dissipent progressivement.  
Mes muscles contractés par le choc et endoloris se détendent.

 _\- Vous ne devriez pas être aussi dur avec vous-même..._

Sa voix s'élève dans la pièce mais elle me semble presque lointaine, mon attention étant concentrée sur un autre sens que mon ouïe.  
J'ai presque l'impression que ses mouvements prennent une nouvelle tournure...pour s'apparenter à une caresse, un massage lorsque ce ne sont plus seulement des doigts mais une main toute entière qui touche délicatement mon épaule, puis mon dos.  
Un frisson me frappe lorsque son souffle frôle mon visage et que les mouvements de sa main s'arrêtent, ses doigts calés sur mon épaule.  
Je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, bloqué dans cette position assise face à elle...et bloqué sur la chaleur que dégage sa main contre ma peau, son souffle dans mon cou.  
Au bout d'une durée que j'ai du mal à estimer, sa main glisse progressivement contre mon bras.  
Une caresse, une douceur qui me coupe le souffle.  
Je sens en même temps sa présence se faire plus proche dans mon dos, jusqu'à deviner tout son corps collé derrière moi.  
Un second frisson me gagne alors que je devine les courbes de sa poitrine se dessiner partiellement au niveau de mes épaules. Mais ces formes s'inscrivent un peu plus clairement quand je sens qu'elle se penche vers moi...et qu'un murmure s'élève au creux de mon oreille.

 _\- Merci...pour ce soir...pour tout..._

Je ferme les yeux : ses mots associés à son contact me bouleversent...me réchauffent, m'apaisent...et finissent par me faire peur lorsqu'une alerte retentit dans tout mon corps.  
Je me détache : je me relève brusquement et avance d'un pas en récupérant cravate, chemise et veste que je place contre moi pour me recouvrir aussi largement que possible.

 _\- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit...reposez vous..._

Je sors de la pièce sans diriger un regard vers elle, par peur de me laisser encore atteindre par ses yeux, et de ne pas parvenir à quitter les lieux : ce cocon de douceur qui m'avait atteint malgré moi.

Je regagne ma chambre rapidement et ferme consciencieusement la porte derrière moi.  
Je soupire en jetant mes vêtements sur mon lit.  
Fatigué par la soirée et le moment que je viens de vivre...fatigué de ces réactions que j'avais du mal à maîtriser : moi, l'expert du contrôle, je me retrouvais parfaitement incontrôlable lorsqu'elle était là.  
Et ce soir en était un nouvel exemple, mais différent des autres, plus fort, plus marquant.  
Je ressentais encore ce qu'elle avait déclenché en moi : une sensation unique de bien être qui m'habitait et qui se diffusait à chaque battement de cœur, à chaque respiration.  
La douleur avait disparu.

Grâce à quelques mots.

Grâce à un contact plus doux qu'aucun autre.

Grâce à une tendresse qu'elle m'avait témoignée ce soir en me soignant.  
En s'occupant de moi, sans arrière pensée, sans motif déguisé...  
Une expérience inédite pour moi, tellement habitué à ne compter que sur moi-même, à garder les autres à distance...  
Quelques minutes où j'étais le centre de son attention.  
Quelques minutes suffisantes pour qu'elle réussisse à panser mes blessures et réchauffer mon cœur.

Un cœur qui bat encore un peu plus fort...un peu trop fort...

Et une seule chose qu'il me restait donc à faire...


	19. Partir ou rester

**Merci beaucoup Guest pour ta review ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir :)**

* * *

 **Partir ou rester** **…**

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit.  
La scène de l'accident défilait dans ma tête.  
Et une autre scène s'immisçait régulièrement pour la chasser.  
Une salle de bain pour décor, une merveilleuse jeune femme pour héroïne...  
Et une myriade de sensations et d'émotions qui me tourmentaient.  
J'avais peur de comprendre.  
Peur de définir ce qui se passait en moi.  
Peur qu'il soit déjà trop tard.

Je m'étais levé ainsi en pleine nuit, à quatre heures du matin.  
J'avais pris une feuille blanche et j'avais commencé à écrire la lettre qui me semblait la seule solution adéquate à la situation.  
Mais après avoir fini de la rédiger, je n'avais pas réussi à la signer.  
Comme si une force invisible me retenait.  
Mais il allait falloir me trouver la force d'aller jusqu'au bout.

C'est ainsi que je me trouvais depuis deux bonnes heures dans la cuisine.  
Le stylo posé sur le bar.  
La lettre finalisée sous mes yeux, que je relisais pour la centième fois.  
Des pas feutrés se font entendre.  
Je vérifie l'heure sur l'horloge présente dans la pièce, surpris qu'elle soit levée à 6 heures du matin...un dimanche.  
Quand elle pénètre dans la pièce, son apparence me frappe : les cheveux en bataille, le visage baissé, la mine abattue...et un simple grand tee-shirt sur elle, en guise de pyjama, qui dévoilait la majeure partie de ses jambes.  
Pour ma part, j'étais déjà habillé, en mode casual pour une fois : jean et simple tee-shirt.

 _\- Amelia, il est 6 heures du matin..._

Elle s'avance et s'assieds sur un tabouret contre le bar, face à moi.

 _\- Je sais...mais je n'arrive pas à dormir..._

Son regard trouve le mien pour la première fois de la journée et je suis bouleversé par ce que j'y vois : de la lassitude, de l'inquiétude, du désarroi.

 _\- Pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?_

Son regard quitte le mien et se dirige sur mes mains, posées sur le bar puis sur la feuille de papier devant moi.  
Je décale un peu plus la feuille et place mes mains dessus pour cacher au maximum les mots inscrits dessus.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez ?_

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire.  
Son état ce matin m'affole à moitié, à l'opposé de son attitude de la veille.  
Je ne pouvais pas lui dire...

 _\- Rien d'important, quelques idées, des choses à faire..._

Je cherche ses yeux et finis par recapter son attention.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Amelia ?_

Elle reste silencieuse quelques instants.  
Et j'observe ensuite un spectacle qui me serre le cœur : des reflets brillants qui s'installent au fil des secondes dans ses yeux...les reflets de larmes qui naissent et qui ne demandent qu'à s'échapper.

 _\- Je ne sais pas...hier soir, je pensais que ça allait...mais je crois que je n'étais pas complètement consciente de ce qui s'est passé...et...dès que j'ai posé ma tête sur l'oreiller, j'ai revu cette scène défiler sous mes yeux : les phares de cette voiture qui m'aveuglaient...la violence du choc...et cette réalité que j'aurais pu mourir...qu'il voulait me tuer..._

Une larme coule le long de sa joue droite au moment même où elle murmure ce dernier mot...tuer...  
Un mot qui résonne dans la pièce et me fait percevoir le traumatisme que représente pour elle cette expérience...une expérience bouleversante où la menace ne s'avère plus seulement virtuelle mais bien réelle.

 _\- Je pensais que j'étais forte...plus forte que lui, mais il a su m'atteindre...je suis terrifiée..._

 _\- Vous êtes forte Amelia...certains auraient abandonné avant vous...ne seraient pas montés sur scène, mais vous l'avez fait...sans rien laisser paraître..._

 _\- C'est grâce à vous...je n'y serais pas arrivée sans vous..._

 _\- Vous me donnez plus d'importance que je n'en ai vraiment..._

 _\- Owen, je serais probablement morte sans vous..._

Sa dernière phrase est chuchotée tout en me fixant.  
Son regard est lointain et presque éteint.

 _\- C'est ironique...dire qu'au départ, j'étais réticente, presque opposée à l'idée de Richard qui voulait à tout prix vous engager...et maintenant, c'est évident...à quel point j'ai besoin de vous..._

Mes yeux quittent son emprise et je baisse le regard, trouvant la lettre devant moi, avec un mot qui capte mon attention « Démission ».  
Ma résolution vacille devant son aveu.  
Devant cette apparence fragile, vulnérable et bouleversée.  
Pourrais-je signer cette lettre et lui donner après cet échange ?  
Aurais-je la force de lui tourner le dos ?

Je plie la lettre devant moi et la glisse dans la poche de mon jean.  
Je retrouve son regard fatigué, brillant de larmes et cerné.

 _\- Il ne faut pas ressasser tout ça, Amelia...ce qui s'est passé hier, vous devez tenter de le laisser de côté...je ferai tout mon possible pour que ça s'arrête au plus vite...je vous le promets. Mais vous devriez remonter et essayer de dormir quelques heures, vous devez vous reposer..._

 _\- Je n'y arrive pas..._ répond-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix.

Sa réponse associée à son image me fait craquer.  
Je me lève, la contourne avant de lui tendre la main.

 _\- On va ré-essayer..._

Elle observe ma main tendue quelques instants, puis lève sa main droite vers moi : je fais glisser mes doigts contre sa paume pour la saisir.  
J'avance doucement, et la mène vers les escaliers : je m'attaque à la montée des marches tout en maintenant nos mains jointes derrière moi.  
Je me dirige ensuite vers sa chambre et la conduis à nouveau à l'intérieur.  
Ce n'est qu'arrivé devant son lit que je lui lâche la main pour entrouvrir un peu plus les draps.  
Comprenant le message, elle se glisse à l'intérieur et je replie les draps sur elle, en faisant attention à son poignet blessé : la bordant comme j'aurais pu le faire avec une enfant.  
Je m'assieds ensuite au bord du lit : je me penche légèrement au dessus d'elle, une main posée sur les draps près de sa taille.

 _\- Ça va ? Vous êtes bien installée ?_

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- Alors, maintenant, fermez les yeux...essayez de vous détendre...pensez à la scène, à votre concert, au plaisir que vous avez ressenti à ce moment là...le reste n'est pas important..._

Je l'observe fermer les paupières et respirer à plusieurs reprises plus profondément.

 _\- Je reste un peu...endormez vous tranquillement...je suis là..._

Elle bouge légèrement jusqu'à ce que sa taille rentre en contact avec ma main placée à plat sur le lit...comme si elle avait besoin d'une preuve de ma présence près d'elle...  
Je la regarde attentivement jusqu'à percevoir un léger changement dans sa respiration, plus longue et plus profonde, une preuve d'un sommeil tant attendu qui commence à la gagner.  
Je reste encore plusieurs minutes à l'étudier...remarquant son visage se détendre, ses traits se lisser pour laisser place à une apparence paisible et détendue, à l'opposé de ce que j'avais pu voir quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Les questions qui m'ont tourmenté toute la nuit me reviennent alors que je l'observe dormir : la démission m'était apparue comme la seule solution raisonnable.  
Car je savais que j'étais fragile quand elle était concernée : incapable de rester impassible...distrait et moins professionnel que j'aurais dû l'être...  
L'homme s'éveillait de plus en plus face au garde du corps.  
Mais ce matin, je ne me sentais plus la force de partir.  
Elle avait besoin de moi.  
Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner aussi rapidement, au moment où elle semble la plus vulnérable.  
J'étais conscient de ce qu'elle représentait pour moi, plus seulement une mission, mais une femme qui était déjà devenue si spéciale en quelques semaines, qui m'avait touché comme aucune autre ne l'avait fait.  
Je ne pouvais cependant pas agir par pur égoïsme en partant comme un voleur : parce que je ne me sentais plus à même d'assumer cette mission...sans dévier de mon professionnalisme légendaire.  
Cette lettre je devais la conserver et choisir le moment opportun pour lui présenter, pour lui dévoiler ma décision à un moment où elle sera capable de l'entendre et de l'accepter.

Ma priorité était celle-ci : identifier ce détraqué et mettre un terme à ces menaces incessantes.  
Tout le reste, je devais le mettre au second plan et faire mon possible pour rester lucide : ce n'était pas moi le sujet, c'était elle et sa sécurité...pour l'instant.

Je me décide à quitter sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible pour retrouver la mienne.  
Je reprends la lettre de démission du bout des doigts la tirant de ma poche : je la regarde fixement plusieurs instants.  
Puis je me dirige vers mon dressing et la glisse entre deux pulls, pour la cacher...en attendant de l'utiliser.  
Je repère mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet et compose le numéro de Nathan, mon meilleur atout pour réussir ma mission.

 _\- Bonjour Owen._

 _\- Salut Nathan, je ne te dérange pas ?_

 _\- Tu m'appelles un dimanche à 7heures du mat', donc je suppose que ça pouvait pas attendre !_

Pris dans mon élan et mes réflexions, je n'avais même pas prêté attention à l'heure qu'il était...

 _\- Excuse-moi, Nathan, je n'ai pas fait gaffe._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave...je suis habitué aux appels à toute heure, tu sais ce que c'est...qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Les choses ont évolué...les menaces se sont concrétisées hier au concert..._

 _\- Amelia va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, tout va bien, quelques égratignures mais rien de grave...je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il agisse aussi vite et encore moins la façon qu'il a eu de se manifester..._

 _\- Ça a eu lieu pendant le concert ?_

 _\- Non...après...il a foncé sur Amelia...il a tenté de la renverser..._

Nathan est silencieux quelques instants.

 _\- Tu as pu identifier quelque chose sur la voiture ?_

 _\- Rien de particulier, juste que c'est le même véhicule que celui qui nous a suivi l'autre soir. Par contre, ce qui est assez troublant, c'est que j'avais pris soin qu'on sorte par l'accès technique et pas par l'accès des artistes...un accès plus reculé..._

 _\- Et la voiture vous attendait à cette sortie ?_

 _\- Oui, car dès qu'Amelia a traversé, le véhicule s'est avancé dans la rue._

 _\- Ça veut dire qu'il a tout coordonné selon votre sortie : il se pourrait qu'il ait un complice...comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné le signal que vous sortiez...ou bien il connaissait parfaitement l'organisation du concert...qui savait que vous sortiez par cet accès ?_

 _\- Richard, les musiciens, l'équipe technique...d'ailleurs c'est assez fréquent que certains artistes choisissent cette sortie apparemment..._

 _\- Sois sur tes gardes...on n'est peut être pas face à une seule personne...il a peut être un complice dans l'équipe...ou bien il a réussi à se renseigner très précisément..._

 _\- Merci Nathan, je ferai attention..._

 _\- Comment Amelia a-t-elle pris les choses ?_

 _\- Elle est très remuée : ce matin, elle était vraiment très affectée...elle n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit..._

 _\- Il faut que tu lui montres qu'elle n'est pas seule O'...toi, tu es habitué à ce genre d'expériences où tu joues ta vie mais pour elle c'est tout nouveau, et c'est bouleversant à vivre...il ne faut pas qu'elle se laisse abattre, ce malade ne cherche qu'à lui gâcher la vie et probablement sa carrière...  
Faut qu'elle reprenne le dessus très vite. Est-ce qu'elle a des amis proches avec elle ?_

 _\- Sa meilleure amie est partie hier...et à part elle, Amelia m'a l'air assez solitaire..._

 _\- Sois vigilant...essaie d'oublier tes réflexes de distance pour aujourd'hui, si elle n'a que toi à ses côtés, il faut que tu prennes soin d'elle...comme un ami, des attentions, une présence pour qu'elle reprenne direct le dessus._

Le conseil de Nathan résonnait bizarrement en moi et ne faisait que confirmer ma résolution : il ne fallait pas que j'agisse en ne pensant qu'à ma petite personne, elle devait passer avant...pour quelques temps.

 _\- Merci, je ferai de mon mieux._

 _\- Je sais que tu y arriveras O'...et n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de parler..._

Je reste silencieux quelques secondes, chose que je faisais naturellement : et ce cas précis le révélait encore plus clairement.

 _\- A bientôt Nathan..._


	20. Prends soin d'elle (1)

**«** **Prends soin d'elle** **»** **(1)**

Trois heures et demie s'étaient écoulé depuis qu'Amelia s'était recouchée.  
Du temps qui m'a permis d'avoir les idées plus claires, de réfléchir et de ressortir de mes placards des instruments que je ne pensais pas avoir à utiliser : mon holster et mes armes.  
J'avais ainsi pris le soin de recharger consciencieusement un de mes pistolets, car dorénavant à chaque sortie qu'on ferait, je m'en équiperai...si ce malade tentait quelque chose, je l'arrêterai par n'importe quel moyen...

J'en étais maintenant à mon quatrième café de la journée, installé au bar de la cuisine, quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.  
Je rejoins la porte au plus vite pour éviter que le son ne résonne trop longtemps et ne réveille Amelia.  
J'ouvre la porte et découvre un coursier derrière.

 _\- Bonjour M. Hunt ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est moi..._

 _\- Votre course Monsieur..._

Il me tend un sachet et un petit sac en carton sur lesquels je reconnais deux logos bien connus.

 _\- Merci beaucoup..._

Je le paye avec un billet et saisis les deux éléments de ses mains.  
Je referme derrière moi et regagne la cuisine avec les deux paquets que je pose sur le bar : je regarde rapidement à l'intérieur, mais distingue précisément ce que j'avais commandé par téléphone quelques minutes plus tôt.  
J'entends bientôt des pas descendre prudemment les escaliers puis une silhouette se dessine et pénètre dans la cuisine.  
Amelia m'apparaît pour la deuxième fois de la journée mais ce n'est pas la même femme qu'aux premières lueurs du jour: elle a quitté son pyjama pour un jean et un léger pull blanc avec des motifs en dentelle.  
Ses cheveux sont relevés en un chignon et son visage a retrouvé une certaine lueur.  
Une apparence qui me rassure.  
Seul le bandage à son poignet me renvoie le souvenir du drame de la veille.

 _\- Bien dormi ?_

Elle s'avance vers moi et je remarque qu'elle a comme souvent, les pieds nus.

 _\- Oui, trois heures c'est mieux que rien !_ Répond-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle baisse les yeux sur ma tasse puis me regarde à nouveau.

 _\- Vous en auriez bien besoin d'ailleurs, non ?_

 _\- Ça va...je survivrai...j'ai fait du café...et j'espère que vous avez faim !_

Je lui pointe du doigt les deux paquets posés sur le bar.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrent un peu plus et ses traits rayonnent subitement, à la vue de deux mots : The Cheesecake Factory et Top Pot Doughnut.  
Elle s'avance en souriant et penche la tête pour découvrir l'intérieur des deux paquets.

 _\- Des cheesecake ! Et des donut de chez Top Pot Doughnut...ce sont les meilleures de Seattle..._

 _\- Il paraît oui...alors vous avez faim ?_

 _\- Je...vous...oui, j'ai très faim !_

Je quitte mon tabouret pour chercher une tasse et deux assiettes que je dépose au centre du bar, entre nous deux.  
Elle me regarde faire en silence, mais son sourire ne l'a pas quittée.  
Je récupère la cafetière derrière moi et remplis sa tasse, avant d'y glisser un sucre...comme d'habitude.

 _\- Merci..._

 _\- De rien, à vous l'honneur !_ annoncé-je en lui faisant un signe de la main vers les deux paquets de victuailles.

 _\- Vous n'avez rien mangé encore ?_

 _\- Non, je vous attendais..._

Son sourire grandit un peu plus et je la fixe quelques secondes : j'avais suivi le conseil de Nathan et j'étais ravi de l'avoir fait, en voyant la réaction d'Amelia et cette joie de vivre qui s'exprimait déjà et qui remplaçait l'inquiétude et la mélancolie affichées précédemment.  
Le choc de sa tasse contre le bar me sort de mes pensées et je découvre la généreuse assiette que Mademoiselle s'était constituée : 2 parts de cheesecake et quatre donut...  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant ce monticule de nourriture qui lui fait face.

 _\- Vous êtes sûre que vous en avez assez ?_

Ses yeux rieurs trouvent les miens.

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je me resservirai peut être..._

Je rigole avant de me pencher à mon tour sur les deux sachets.

 _\- Je vous ai laissé ceux au chocolat..._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Les donuts au chocolat...il y en a deux, je vous les ai laissés...je me suis dit que c'étaient probablement vos préférés._

Je souris en acquiesçant de la tête et je choisis effectivement les deux donut en question parmi ceux qui restaient dans le paquet.  
Je m'empresse d'en prendre une bouchée après une énième gorgée de café.

 _\- Merci pour ce petit déjeuner, c'est vraiment très bon...ça me touche beaucoup...vous n'étiez pas obligé de penser à ça...de penser à moi..._

Je sens le regard observateur d'Amelia sur moi, mais elle baisse rapidement les yeux pour déguster à son tour son petit déjeuner.  
Quelques minutes s'égrènent en silence mais un silence qui bizarrement ne me paraît pas embarrassant...mais presque apaisant, réconfortant...  
Amelia finit par le rompre après en avoir terminé avec ses donut, se saisissant d'une part de cheesecake à la vanille.

 _\- Richard n'est pas venu pendant que je dormais ?_

 _\- Non...à part le coursier qui m'a livré ça, personne n'est passé..._

 _\- Il doit me déposer mes guitares. Il devrait passer dans la journée..._

Je perçois une légère crispation sur son visage alors qu'elle finit sa phrase.

 _\- Ça va ? Votre poignet vous fait mal ?_

 _\- Oui, ça semble se réveiller..._

 _\- Vous feriez mieux de prendre un anti-inflammatoire pour aujourd'hui, ça risque de vous faire souffrir._

Je me lève, prêt à partir à la recherche d'un cachet quand la sonnette retentit à nouveau.  
J'échange un rapide regard avec Amelia puis me dirige vers le visiophone : j'y reconnais Andrew, les yeux baissés.

 _\- C'est Andrew._

Je me tourne vers Amelia mais elle ne répond pas, se contentant de finir le cheesecake.  
J'ouvre la porte et Andrew se faufile aussitôt à l'intérieur de la maison...avec un paquet de chez The Cheesecake Factory à la main.

 _\- Où est Amelia ?_

Il me décale sur le côté d'une main posée sur mon torse tout en regardant vers l'étage.

 _\- Bonjour à vous aussi..._

Il ne me calcule pas et s'avance d'un pas assuré vers la cuisine, après y avoir aperçu Amelia.  
Il pose le paquet sur un coin du bar puis s'empresse de la rejoindre et de l'enlacer.

 _\- Amelia...tu vas bien ? J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé hier...j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas...tout va bien, tu as mal quelque part ?_

Il se détache légèrement et remarque le bandage sur le poignet gauche d'Amelia.

 _\- Tu es blessée ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Amelia repousse Andrew de sa main droite et se replace face à son assiette en lui souriant timidement.

 _\- Tout va bien Andrew...j'ai juste une petite entorse..._

 _\- Tu es allée à l'hôpital ?_

 _\- Non, Owen s'est occupé de tout..._

 _\- Parce qu'il est médecin aussi_ , lance-t-il tout en se tournant vers moi.

 _\- Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je connais les bases du secourisme._

 _\- Les bases du secourisme ? Mais vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ? Il fallait l'emmener à l'hôpital...c'est peut être autre chose qu'une entorse...ou pire elle a peut être une blessure ailleurs..._

Sa voix s'élève progressivement au fil de ses mots, avec un ton à peine déguisé de reproches à mon égard.

 _\- Andrew, arrête ! Owen voulait m'emmener à l'hôpital, c'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu...et pour la deuxième fois, je vais très bien !_

Andrew redirige son attention vers Amelia, surpris par sa réponse et le ton vif qu'elle a employé.  
Il baisse les yeux puis récupère son paquet sur le bar.  
Il le place alors près du mien et je perçois dans son regard la surprise d'en trouver déjà un arborant la même enseigne, à côté de l'assiette d'Amelia.

 _\- Je t'avais apporté une boite de cheesecake, mais je vois que je ne suis pas le premier à avoir eu l'idée_ , chuchote-t-il en fixant les deux boites de chez The Cheesecake Factory.

 _\- Merci Andrew, c'est gentil d'être passé..._ murmure Amelia d'une voix déjà plus douce et plus posée.

 _\- Je peux rester avec toi aujourd'hui...te tenir compagnie...ou t'accompagner si tu veux sortir ?_

Il regarde Amelia avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

Je me sens mal à l'aise d'observer la scène et je m'éclipse en quittant la pièce pour rejoindre le salon.  
Je m'assois dans le canapé tout en soupirant.  
J'entends de faibles bribes de conversations s'échapper de la cuisine puis un son qui me surprend, une porte qui se referme au bout de quelques minutes.  
Je me lève aussitôt pour rejoindre la cuisine.  
Amelia est de dos face à l'évier, un léger filet d'eau s'échappe du robinet.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, tout va bien..._

Elle ferme le robinet de sa main droite.  
Elle ouvre un placard au dessus d'elle et récupère un tube de comprimés et essaie de l'ouvrir d'une seule main...sans succès.  
Je m'approche et lui prends le tube des mains : je m'empare d'un verre dans lequel je laisse un comprimé tomber puis verse un peu d'eau et lui tends finalement le verre.  
Elle le saisit en me souriant timidement.

 _\- Andrew est rentré chez lui ?_

Son regard est baissé sur le verre avec pour seul bruit autour de nous, la mélodie des bulles qui s'activent sous la dissolution du comprimé.  
Une fois le mécanisme terminé, elle engloutit le verre en une gorgée et le repose dans l'évier.

 _\- Je ne souhaitais pas qu'il reste._

Elle recule de quelques pas puis quitte la pièce sans un mot de plus.  
Intrigué par son attitude je la suis, et la retrouve dans le salon...assise dans le canapé.

 _\- Il se fait du souci pour vous, c'est normal..._

 _\- Oui, je sais._

 _\- Il tient beaucoup à vous._

Je fais une pause, hésitant à lui dévoiler ce que je suppose.

 _\- Il a l'air amoureux de vous..._

Elle passe une main dans son chignon puis retrouve directement mon regard.

 _\- Vous avez été plus rapide que moi pour le voir...il m'a fallu plusieurs mois pour m'en rendre compte..._

 _\- C'est toujours plus facile quand on n'est pas au centre de l'attention...et il est plutôt transparent comme garçon..._

 _\- Je pensais que c'était clair entre nous...mais apparemment il a dû mal à l'accepter...et ça me met toujours mal à l'aise car il y a ce sous entendu qui plane dorénavant au dessus de nous...je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, c'est pour ça que je ne l'encourage pas, que je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées...mais je crois que je vais finir par devoir prendre des mesures plus radicales..._

 _\- Comme quoi ?_

 _\- Changer de guitariste...mais trouver un bon guitariste n'est pas chose facile...mais assez parler de ça...je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête inutilement aujourd'hui !_

Elle se lève subitement et se dirige vers sa télé.

 _\- Si on regardait un film ?_

Je suis surpris qu'elle s'adresse à moi et je reste figé quelques secondes.

 _\- Vous avez des préférences ?_

Je l'observe se pencher vers le meuble sous sa télé qui regroupe une impressionnante collection de DVDs.  
Je ne sais comment réagir face à sa question ; mais rapidement un sentiment clair s'installe en moi.  
Je n'osais pas refuser sa proposition et la laisser seule à nouveau...même si ce n'était pas ma place, pas mon rôle.  
Je me dirige ainsi finalement vers le canapé pour m'y asseoir.

 _\- Ce que vous voudrez..._

Elle cherche quelques instants puis se relève, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

 _\- Je sais, on va regarder Moana, je sais que vous ne l'avez pas vu...c'est le Disney que j'ai doublé...je suis sûre qu'il va vous plaire..._

Je luis souris légèrement en retour.  
Elle s'empresse d'allumer la télévision puis de glisser le Blu-Ray dans son lecteur avant de me rejoindre en s'asseyant à ma droite.  
Le film débute et je remarque que le visage d'Amelia rayonne instantanément.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu m'amuser à jouer cette princesse..._

Je perçois sa remarque sur le côté, mais je suis rapidement captivé par le film d'animation.  
Je n'avais pas vu des dizaines de Disney dans ma vie mais je trouvais le ton très moderne : drôle, impertinent par moments avec le petit plus de reconnaître la voix d'Amelia derrière les traits de la princesse.  
Je me surprends à rire à plusieurs reprises et d'entendre Amelia m'accompagner spontanément.

Une heure du film défile ainsi jusqu'à ce que je sente mes paupières se faire plus lourdes : la fixation de l'écran nécessitait une certaine concentration...une concentration qui était difficile après une nuit blanche.  
Un poids se fait alors subitement sentir sur mon épaule.  
Je baisse les yeux et l'image qui m'accueille me prend de court : la tête d'Amelia est posée sur mon épaule, ses yeux sont clos, sa respiration lente et régulière.  
Un seul mot pour la décrire : magnifique...  
Je l'étudie quelques instants, une chanson du film en fond, avec des mots qui reviennent comme lumière, croire...une mélodie qui me berce malgré moi.  
Mes paupières clignent à plusieurs reprises.  
Ma tête se cale contre le dossier du canapé, puis tombe légèrement sur le côté, s'arrêtant lorsqu'elle rentre en contact avec une surface chaude et douce, aux odeurs de coco.  
Mes yeux se ferment, malgré l'effort que je tentais de maintenir pour les garder ouverts.  
La fatigue est la plus forte alors que j'entends au lointain la voix d'Amelia s'élever et monter dans les aigus...

La conscience m'abandonne peu à peu mais une dernière sensation résonne avant que je ne sombre complètement : comme une main qui se pose contre moi, près de mon cœur...


	21. Prends soin d'elle (2)

**«** **Prends soin d'elle** **»** **(2)**

Un cocon de chaleur m'entoure et j'ai du mal à m'en détacher.  
Un mouvement capte cependant mon attention et me fait reprendre doucement conscience.  
Ma main gauche bouge très légèrement à intervalles réguliers, comme un va et vient...comme le rythme d'une respiration...  
Mes yeux s'entrouvrent difficilement et ma tête se baisse aussitôt : l'image que je découvre m'attendrit et me fait presque paniquer en même temps.  
Amelia est endormie contre moi ; la tête posée contre mon torse, la main droite près de mon cœur.  
Mais ce qui me surprend le plus, ce n'est pas sa position, mais la mienne : mon bras gauche s'est en effet décalé, ma main nichée au creux de sa taille, comme si pendant mon sommeil j'avais voulu la maintenir contre moi.  
Je l'observe quelques secondes mais je perçois rapidement une petite voix se faire de plus en plus insistante : une voix de la raison qui me demande ardemment de me détacher d'elle, de quitter cette position...une position qu'elle ne devrait partager qu'avec un seul homme, et certainement pas moi, pas son garde du corps.  
La raison finit ainsi par vaincre la bataille : je décale délicatement ma main et me penche sur le côté pour la détacher de moi.  
Mais son corps réagit instantanément : je me fige aussitôt.  
Elle se colle fermement contre moi, appuyant un peu plus sa tête sur mon torse.  
Sa main, posée jusqu'alors contre mon cœur se met à glisser et elle s'agrippe à moi, serrant ses doigts contre mon flanc.  
Puis un léger filet de voix résonne.

 _\- Hum...encore cinq minutes...j'suis bien comme ça..._

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle réagisse et encore moins à ces quelques mots, murmurés et prononcés dans un soupir.  
Je m'immobilise et jette à nouveau un regard sur elle.  
Elle s'est littéralement accrochée à moi...je ne peux plus bouger...  
Prisonnier de son étreinte.  
Ma raison est vaincue par sa demande et sa réaction.

 _\- Juste cinq minutes..._

Ma main gauche se recale doucement contre elle. Je remarque sa tête acquiescer contre moi après ma remarque, et un nouveau soupir s'échappe d'elle.  
Je ferme les yeux à mon tour au bout de quelques secondes, m'accordant également ce court moment de répit.  
Mon attention reste cependant focalisée sur la femme endormie dans mes bras : sur son corps qui se dessine contre moi, sa taille sous mes doigts, sa main s'accrochant à moi.  
Et les derniers mots prononcés par Amelia résonnent comme un écho dans ma tête : moi aussi, je suis bien comme ça...profitant d'un moment de calme...avec elle...  
Je me sens repartir légèrement dans un demi-sommeil quand mes réflexes se remettent en alerte alors qu'un bruit de clé glissant dans une serrure me fait rouvrir spontanément les yeux.

La porte d'entrée grince et une silhouette s'avance dans la maison.  
Une silhouette que je reconnais instantanément.  
Richard s'avance en effet dans l'entrée, deux étuis de guitare dans chacune de ses mains.  
Il scrute la maison du regard avant de nous apercevoir dans le canapé du salon.  
Je remarque que ses yeux s'agrandissent un peu plus en nous découvrant.  
Je baisse le regard, tout en entendant des pas se rapprocher.  
Je relève finalement les yeux et le retrouve devant nous, les guitares laissées derrière lui dans l'entrée.  
Il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux et j'observe clairement le parcours suivi par son regard.  
Ma main contre la taille d'Amelia.  
Les doigts d'Amelia me maintenant contre elle.  
Sa tête posée contre mon torse avec un visage serein et apaisé.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Amelia n'a pas pour habitude de dormir en plein après-midi..._

Il me pose la question tout bas, tout en gardant le regard fixé sur Amelia.  
Son visage reflète une expression que je ne lui avais encore jamais vue et que je n'arrive pas à déterminer.

 _\- Elle n'a pas bien dormi cette nuit..._

 _\- Et elle dort mieux avec vous ?_

Son ton sec me coupe la parole quelques secondes.  
Il retrouve mon regard et ses yeux sont durs, presque méfiants tout à coup.  
Je savais ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Je maintiens malgré tout son regard, sans bouger d'un millimètre de la position dans laquelle il m'a découvert : je ne faisais rien de mal, je n'avais rien à me reprocher.

 _\- Richard, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, on s'est endormi en regardant un film._

 _\- On ? Parce que vous aussi vous faites la sieste ?_

Sa voix porte progressivement un peu plus.  
Sa question contenait un voile de reproches, ce qui commençait à m'irriter.  
Je sens alors Amelia réagir légèrement : sa tête bouge contre moi, et une profonde expiration s'élève au cœur du silence qui avait pris place après la question de Richard.  
Elle se décale progressivement sur le côté du canapé.  
Je dégage ma main que j'avais maintenue contre elle, pour lui permettre de s'asseoir correctement : je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de percevoir ses doigts glisser doucement contre moi...et se poser sur mon ventre.  
Je garde mon attention sur les yeux de Richard pendant cet instant, et je constate qu'il observe attentivement les gestes d'Amelia et notamment sa main qui ne me quitte pas.  
Puis son regard change de direction et s'assombrit subitement.

 _\- C'est quoi ce bandage ?_

 _\- Deux minutes, Richard, tu veux bien ?_

La voix d'Amelia, encore marquée par le sommeil, s'élève faiblement dans la pièce.  
Elle bouge sur le côté du canapé et finit par retirer ses doigts de moi pour se frotter les yeux, avant de les rouvrir et de fixer Richard.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? J'aimerais bien comprendre..._

 _\- La soirée d'hier a été éprouvante..._

 _\- Oui, je me rappelle du concert, mais ce n'est pas ton premier concert Amelia, certes il était très important pour marquer ton nouvel album mais..._

 _\- Non Richard, après le concert...on s'est fait renversé par une voiture...par la voiture de celui qui menace Amelia depuis quelques mois..._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais comment se fait-il que je n'aie rien su ?_

 _\- Richard...tout s'est passé très vite...et je n'ai pas eu le temps, ni l'envie de t'appeler, j'étais un peu sous le choc..._

Richard s'approche du canapé et s'agenouille devant Amelia.

 _\- Tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien de grave ?_

Son ton est tout à coup plus doux et ses gestes plus posés envers Amelia.

 _\- J'ai une petite entorse au poignet d'où ce bandage, mais sinon rien de bien méchant...ne t'inquiète pas..._

 _\- Je suis désolé, ma puce, j'aurais dû être là..._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas être partout Richard, je t'avais demandé de régler les détails techniques après le concert et puis...Owen était là..._

Richard tourne alors un regard vers moi : un regard en complet contraste avec ceux qu'il avait dirigés vers moi depuis son arrivée, un regard où je lis presque de la gratitude.

 _\- Merci...je comprends mieux maintenant..._

Je lui fais un léger signe de tête, puis il s'adresse à nouveau à Amelia.

 _\- Tu as réussi à te reposer un peu, ma belle ?_

 _\- Un peu oui...j'ai dormi dans la journée...la nuit s'est avérée difficile._

 _\- Je vais annuler l'interview que tu avais demain pour que tu te reposes. Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? Que je reste un peu avec toi peut être ?_

Richard pose ses mains sur les genoux d'Amelia, elle les regarde quelques secondes puis laisse ses propres mains sur celles de son manager.

 _\- Je vais bien Richard. Tu n'as pas à jouer la baby-sitter. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux après quelques heures de sommeil._

Richard fixe Amelia comme pour percer à jour sa protégée et s'assurer de la sincérité de ses propos.  
Il finit par se relever et recule d'un pas.

 _\- Comme tu veux. Je ne veux rien t'imposer. Je t'ai rapporté tes guitares comme convenu._

 _\- Merci beaucoup._

Il reste immobile quelques instants puis dirige son attention vers moi.

 _\- Owen, je peux vous parler une minute ?_

 _\- Oui, bien sûr…  
_

Son invitation me surprend mais je le suis alors qu'il s'avance vers la cuisine.  
Il s'arrête au milieu de la pièce, près du bar, et se retourne vers moi.

 _\- Vous pouvez m'en dire un peu plus ?_

 _\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire de plus en fait...la voiture qui nous avait déjà suivis il y a quelques jours, nous attendait visiblement à la sortie du concert...elle a foncé sur Amelia dès qu'elle s'est engagée pour traverser. Nous avons été légèrement percutés par la voiture mais nous nous en sortons avec quelques égratignures seulement..._

 _\- Et elle n'a vraiment rien de grave ?_

 _\- Elle n'a pas voulu qu'on la conduise à l'hôpital...mais rassurez-vous, elle n'a qu'une vilaine coupure et cette entorse au poignet...je sais diagnostiquer ce genre de blessures..._

Il ne reprend pas la parole directement, comme s'il réfléchissait ou hésitait à exprimer ses pensées.  
Il baisse le regard puis le relève rapidement, avec un voile au fond des yeux.

 _\- Il veut vraiment lui faire du mal...je maintenais l'espoir que les menaces resteraient uniquement écrites, qu'elles ne se concrétiseraient pas...je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il lui arrivait quelque chose..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas votre faute..._

 _\- Oui, je sais mais je me sens responsable malgré tout...c'est le succès qui fait qu'elle est aujourd'hui la cible d'un détraqué...et ce succès, j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle y accède._

 _\- Vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser, elle devrait pouvoir profiter de ce succès sans subir ce genre de menaces…_

Il hoche la tête comme pour absorber mes mots.

 _\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?_

 _\- Juste restez sur vos gardes. Il savait où nous attendre hier...il faudra faire attention aux personnes auxquelles vous donnez les détails sur l'emploi du temps d'Amelia, sur l'organisation des sorties...il semble avoir des moyens de se renseigner facilement._

 _\- Très bien, je serai prudent...et excusez moi pour tout à l'heure. J'ai rarement vu Amelia endormie ainsi contre un homme, et j'ai mal interprété la scène...j'ai tendance à réagir comme un père un peu jaloux avec elle..._

Je souris devant sa remarque, tout en baissant cependant les yeux, un peu gêné.

 _\- Je vais lui faire une bise, je compte sur vous pour prendre soin d'elle._

Il me serre la main pour appuyer ses derniers mots puis regagne le salon.  
Je décide de rester quelques instants dans la cuisine pour laisser Richard profiter d'un moment seul avec Amelia.

Je me sers un verre de jus d'orange, tout en repensant aux derniers mots de Richard qui me font réfléchir : sa surprise de voir Amelia endormie contre moi, me rappelle une phrase qu'avait prononcée Amelia lors de nos premiers échanges...sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas habituée à avoir un homme à la maison. Ce détail de son histoire m'intriguait, elle devait pourtant être régulièrement courtisée : le milieu du showbiz attire toutes les convoitises.  
Un bruit de porte me sort de mes pensées et je découvre Amelia passer le pas de la cuisine et se diriger vers le frigo à son tour.  
Elle m'imite et prend un verre de jus d'orange.  
Le bandage à son poignet me saute aux yeux, me rappelant l'incident de la veille.

 _\- Votre poignet...ça va mieux ?_

Elle prend une gorgée de jus de fruits avant de me répondre en se retournant vers moi.

 _\- Oui, ça va mieux qu'au réveil...les cachets font effet et le sommeil a dû aider également._

 _\- Tant mieux...dans une semaine, ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir._

Elle m'observe fixement quelques secondes, avant de sourire légèrement.

 _\- Vous avez dormi aussi ?_

 _\- Je..._

 _\- Ne me mentez pas...vous avez l'air moins fatigué que tout à l'heure._

 _\- Peut être un peu, oui..._

 _\- Vous avez passé une nuit tout aussi éprouvante que moi...je n'ai aucun reproche à vous faire..._

 _\- Et pourquoi me feriez-vous des reproches ?_ Demandé-je, intrigué par sa phrase.

 _\- Parce que vous devez veiller sur ma sécurité...mais vous êtes décidément très malin, car la méthode qui consiste à dormir avec moi s'avère très efficace pour concilier les deux objectifs : me protéger et... vous reposer._

 _\- Je n'ai pas dormi avec vous..._

 _\- Vraiment ? Et qu'avez-vous fait les...(_ un œil jeté à sa montre _) deux dernières heures ?_

Je ne me peux m'empêcher de sourire devant sa perspicacité.

 _\- Et je ne vais pas me plaindre, vous êtes un très bon oreiller._

Sa répartie m'amuse et je ne résiste pas à une réplique en retour.

 _\- Mais ça, c'est hors contrat vous savez, ça risque de vous coûter cher._

Elle rit suite à ma remarque.  
Ses yeux pétillent, son visage rayonne...et mon sourire grandit un peu plus devant cette image d'une femme, pleine de vie et d'enthousiasme face à moi.  
Là où d'autres auraient mis une semaine à reprendre le dessus, quelques heures lui avaient suffit.

Elle était épatante.

Littéralement fascinante.


	22. Plus que des mots (1)

**Plus que des mots (1)**

Le souvenir de l'accident s'estompait peu à peu.  
Déjà quatre jours depuis cette soirée maudite.  
Cette première menace bien trop concrète de ce détraqué...et la désagréable certitude qu'il irait probablement jusqu'au bout...à moins que je ne l'arrête avant.  
La trace encore flagrante de cet évènement était l'entorse d'Amelia : son poignet ne s'était pas encore complètement remis du choc et restait particulièrement sensible.  
Pour ma part, j'étais épaté de constater que ma blessure n'était déjà plus qu'un mauvais souvenir : les soins et les doigts de fée d'Amelia avaient fait des miracles et j'avais retrouvé mes pleines capacités en seulement deux jours.  
Ce qui m'avait permis aujourd'hui de pouvoir faire un peu d'exercice sur la terrasse, à défaut de quitter la maison pour courir (ce que j'évitais de faire dorénavant), je profitais du beau temps de ce mois de mai...j'en finissais ainsi avec ma douche après une petite heure de dépense physique.  
J'enfile un jean et un tee-shirt, et me sèche brièvement les cheveux avec une serviette : je me contente de passer une main dans mes cheveux à moitié sec pour les discipliner brièvement lorsqu'une odeur inhabituelle envahit mon nez.  
Une odeur de...chocolat.  
Je sors rapidement de la salle de bain : cette senteur semble prendre possession de toute la maison.  
Je me laisse guider par mon odorat et parviens rapidement aux abords de la cuisine d'où l'odeur semble s'échapper.

Quand je pénètre dans la pièce, une vague chocolatée monopolise instantanément mes sens.  
Les images s'ajoutent en parallèle : je découvre Amelia de dos, positionnée devant ses plaques à induction.  
Elle fredonne une douce mélodie tout en actionnant une cuillère en bois de sa main droite.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ?_

Son filet de voix s'éteint alors que je prends la parole.  
Elle se retourne et sourit aussitôt en me voyant.

 _\- A votre avis ?_ me demande-t-elle.

 _\- Je dirais quelque chose...de chocolaté_ , réponds-je avec un léger sourire.

 _\- On ne peut rien vous cacher apparemment !_

Elle rit furtivement puis redirige son attention sur sa casserole.  
Je me rapproche doucement et remarque les différents éléments nécessaires à sa préparation : un saladier rempli d'une préparation légèrement mousseuse, de couleur jaunâtre qui me fait deviner qu'il s'agit d'un mélange à base d'œufs et de sucre. Un moule à manqué fariné posé à proximité.

Arrivé à quelques pas d'Amelia, l'odeur de chocolat se fait encore un peu plus forte alors que je découvre la casserole remplie du nectar noir, intense...et agréablement parfumé.

 _\- Je ne savais pas que vous attendiez quelqu'un pour dîner ? Ou peut être que c'est pour apporter chez des amis ?_

Elle éteint sa table à induction après avoir remué une dernière fois le chocolat fondu.

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas pour un dîner à l'extérieur..._

Elle prend la casserole de sa main indemne et s'approche du saladier puis s'arrête tout à coup.  
Je perçois comme une gêne alors qu'elle regarde autour d'elle.  
Elle reste figée avec la casserole placée au dessus du saladier et je crois deviner ce qui la bloque pour finaliser la recette.

 _\- Je vais vous aider...une deuxième main peut s'avérer utile, non ?_

Elle me sourit légèrement et je prends la casserole de sa main.

 _\- Ne versez pas trop vite pour que le chocolat parfume progressivement l'appareil._

J'acquiesce de la tête et penche légèrement la casserole laissant un filet de chocolat s'échapper et glisser dans le saladier.  
Amelia s'est entre temps munie d'une cuillère en bois et remue régulièrement au rythme de l'écoulement du chocolat.  
J'en termine avec ma mission et repose la casserole dans l'évier sur le côté.  
Je me replace directement aux côtés d'Amelia pour observer la suite des actions.  
Elle ajoute un bouchon de rhum dans la préparation et mélange à nouveau quelques instants.  
Je l'observe plonger un doigt dans la pâte à gâteau et goûter le résultat de son travail.

 _\- Ça m'a l'air bien...vous voulez bien me dire ce que vous en pensez ?_

Je ne me fais pas prier et imite le geste qu'elle a effectué quelques instants plus tôt.  
Quand la préparation atteint mon palais, je suis frappé par l'explosion de saveurs qui envahit mes papilles. Un chocolat intense, un léger voile de douceur sucrée et un goût un peu plus fort qui conclut le mélange des saveurs : la petite pointe de rhum qui se devine et sublime presque le goût du chocolat.  
J'étais resté silencieux en identifiant peu à peu les différentes saveurs.  
Amelia me fixe avec intérêt, et je lis l'impatience dans ses yeux : l'impatience de mon avis que je n'ai pas encore exprimé.

 _\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?_

 _\- C'est...c'est excellent...ça risque d'être quelque chose après la cuisson !_

 _\- Ça vous plaît alors ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est vraiment très bon...je ne sais pas où vous avez trouvé la recette et quel chocolat vous avez utilisé mais le mélange des saveurs est vraiment très bien trouvé et dosé. Ça devrait plaire à ceux qui vont le déguster !_

Elle me sourit et se saisit du moule à manqué, placé sur le plan de travail.

 _\- Vous voulez bien verser la préparation dans le moule...avec une main, je ne suis pas sûre d'être la plus habile pour ça._

 _\- Oui, bien sûr._

Je m'exécute et verse délicatement la préparation dans le moule, répartissant de manière homogène ce nectar chocolaté qui diffuse encore un peu plus ses senteurs en s'écoulant dans le moule.

 _\- Merci Owen_ , me souffle Amelia.

Elle s'empare du moule et le place dans le four qu'elle avait préalablement ouvert.

 _\- C'est parti pour vingt cinq petites minutes !_

Je rassemble les ustensiles de cuisine qu'elle avait utilisés (saladier, cuillère en bois, divers couverts) et les place dans l'évier : j'entame la vaisselle sans attendre pour éviter que les ingrédients ne s'attachent aux divers éléments.

 _\- C'est une recette que vous faites souvent ?_

Amelia m'avait rejoint près de l'évier, et m'observait faire la vaisselle...fixée sur mes mains.

 _\- Non, pas vraiment..._

 _\- Vous allez avoir du succès en tous cas. Je suis sûr que les chanceux qui vont le déguster apprécieront._

 _\- Apparemment, il l'adore déjà..._

Un petit mot dans une phrase...qui suffit pour m'interpeller. Un « déjà » qui me laisse perplexe.  
Je la regarde un peu plus intensément et je remarque qu'un sourire se dessine petit à petit sur son visage.

 _\- Le grand amateur de chocolat qui séjourne dans cette maison..._

Mes mains arrêtent subitement leurs gestes mécaniques dans l'évier.  
Je me tourne complètement vers Amelia.  
Ayant trop peur d'avoir compris ce qu'elle insinue.

 _\- J'espère que vous l'aimerez toujours autant tout à l'heure...faut pas que je me rate sur la cuisson, mais normalement mon four fait des miracles..._

 _\- Vous voulez dire que ce gâteau..._

 _\- n'est pas pour des invités surprise qui débarqueraient ce soir...mais juste pour nous...et surtout pour vous en fait, je voulais vous faire plaisir à ma manière...vous avez été vraiment parfait ces derniers jours avec moi..._

 _\- Amelia, vous n'auriez pas dû...ma présence ici ne doit en rien..._

 _\- Ça me fait plaisir_ , répond-elle rapidement en me coupant la parole. _C'est le moins que je puisse faire, permettez moi au moins ça..._

Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux : deux grandes pupilles qui brillent de mille éclats dans cet instant.

 _\- J'espère avoir visé juste...je veux dire, j'ai remarqué que vous aimiez beaucoup les choses à base de chocolat...mais..._

Elle baisse les yeux tout à coup et perd son assurance.

 _\- J'aurais peut être dû vous demander avant votre avis...vous préféreriez un autre dessert en particulier ou un plat ? je peux cuisiner autre chose, ce n'est pas un problème...je suis..._

 _\- Amelia..._

Son prénom suffit à lui faire relever la tête.

 _\- C'est mon dessert rêvé, sincèrement..._

Quelques mots qui lui redonnent le sourire et cet éclat si captivant dans le regard.

 _\- Je suis touché...à vrai dire, on n'a jamais..._

Je m'arrête tout à coup en réalisant ce qui venait de me traverser l'esprit et ce que j'allais révéler : que ce moment est une première pour moi. Personne n'a jamais cuisiné à mon attention. Ne s'est jamais soucié de me préparer quelque chose...quelque chose réalisé juste pour moi.

 _\- Merci..._

Elle m'observe et je sens que ma phrase écourtée l'a intriguée mais elle n'insiste pas, se contentant de me sourire à nouveau.

 _\- Vous me remercierez tout à l'heure...quand vous l'aurez mangé !_

Elle se redirige vers le four et diminue l'intensité du thermostat tout en calant la minuterie pour que l'appareil s'éteigne automatiquement.

 _\- Merci pour la vaisselle !_ Me lance-t-elle depuis l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision.

Je me retrouve seul dans la pièce, quelques couverts restants à rincer dans la main.  
J'étais encore sous le choc de notre échange et l'odeur de chocolat qui règne dans la pièce me rappelle cette incroyable attention qu'elle me témoignait.  
Incroyable attention...inédite pour moi...aucune femme (en dehors de ma mère) n'avait pris cette peine jusqu'alors. Et quelle ironie de vivre cette expérience avec une femme qui est ma cliente.  
Une femme qui devait rester à distance.  
Mais au-delà du contexte, la signification de ce geste me laisse songeur : elle souhaitait me faire plaisir. Et sa réponse me fait instantanément penser à la question que m'avait posé Jackson quelques semaines auparavant, lorsque moi aussi, j'avais souhaité lui faire plaisir en dansant avec elle.

Je m'essuie les mains après en avoir fini avec la vaisselle et reprends le chemin de l'étage.  
Je perçois du bruit depuis la salle de composition et décide d'y jeter un œil pour voir ce qui s'y passe.  
Amelia y est debout, sa guitare sèche dans la main droite, les yeux bloqués sur l'instrument.  
Je la sens troublée, presque désemparée ce qui tranche complètement avec l'attitude que j'avais quittée quelques instants avant.

 _\- Je peux surveiller la cuisson, si vous souhaitez vous isoler un peu ici..._

Elle relève les yeux vers moi et je lis la surprise de me découvrir face à elle dans son regard.

 _\- Pas la peine, j'ai déjà tout réglé comme il faut._

Je remarque alors une partition posée à terre devant ses pieds.

 _\- Et de toute façon, je ne peux même pas jouer..._ répond-elle d'une faible voix en m'indiquant son poignet bandé.

 _\- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours Amelia, vous pourrez rejouer très vite._

 _\- Je sais. Mais j'aurais voulu...j'ai cette émission dans deux jours..._

 _\- Vous pouvez peut être travailler d'après une bande son, non ? Je suppose que vous avez la bande instrumentale de toutes vos chansons ?_

Son poignet ne serait pas remis d'ici deux jours, si elle comptait s'accompagner seule pour répéter, ça ne serait pas possible avant cette émission.  
Elle pose la guitare sur le piano derrière elle et récupère la partition posée à terre.

 _\- Oui, mais le morceau en question n'est pas l'une de mes chansons d'où le fait que je voulais la préparer..._

Elle me paraissait vraiment perturbée devant la situation et j'essayais de réfléchir à une solution.

 _\- Je peux appeler Andrew, si vous voulez ?_

 _\- J'ai déjà essayé, je lui ai envoyé un texto lui demandant s'il était disponible...mais il m'a répondu qu'il n'est pas sur Seattle aujourd'hui...je n'ai plus qu'à me résigner à me préparer au dernier moment une heure avant l'émission...le truc c'est que c'est en direct, donc j'aurai pas le droit à l'erreur et en plus...c'est une émission à succès, une belle opportunité pour moi..._

Elle venait de répondre à ma suggestion à toute vitesse, avec un débit impressionnant...et j'avais la vague impression qu'elle paniquait, dépassée par son handicap temporaire.  
J'étais désemparé de la voir ainsi et un peu inquiet également par l'ampleur de l'événement qu'elle venait de me décrire.  
Il restait bien une solution pour l'aider.

C'était le dernier recours.


	23. Plus que des mots (2)

**Plus que des mots (2)**

 _\- Vous avez la partition du morceau ? C'est celle que vous avez là ?_

Elle acquiesce de la tête tout en me regardant, un peu perdue devant ma question.

 _\- De quelle chanson s'agit-il ?_

 _\- On m'a demandé de faire une reprise sur une chanson d'amour. Et j'avais...j'ai choisi de reprendre « More Than Words » d'Extreme._

Coïncidence ?  
La situation est en tous cas déroutante. Cette chanson je l'avais entendue des centaines de fois, peut être même plus. C'était un morceau qu'il reprenait régulièrement, charmé dès la sortie du titre.  
Un des morceaux qu'il m'avait appris à jouer également...  
J'étais un peu décontenancé de constater que parmi les milliers de chansons possibles, elle s'était arrêtée sur celle-ci...une chanson qui me rappelait des souvenirs et des moments bien précis.  
Mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser atteindre par ce poids du passé alors qu'Amelia était en plein doute.  
Je m'avance vers le piano et je sens le poids fixe de son regard sur moi.  
Je saisis la guitare et m'assois sur le tabouret présent devant le piano, en me plaçant de dos à l'instrument pour faire face à Amelia.  
Je trouve deux grands yeux bleus écarquillés me scruter.  
Je pose la guitare sur mes genoux et tends une main pour lui réclamer la partition.  
Elle me la donne au bout de quelques instants, sans me quitter du regard...réagissant comme un robot, face à moi, dans un geste purement automatique.  
Je jette un œil sur la suite de notes qui m'apparaît, reconnaissant des accords familiers...  
Je pose la feuille de papier à terre après l'avoir parcourue et installe la guitare fermement sur mes genoux, une main sur le manche et la seconde frôlant les cordes.

 _\- Vous...vous savez jouer ?_

Je ne réponds pas à sa question.  
Je me contente de frotter mes mains l'une contre l'autre, puis de prendre la position du premier accord.  
Et je démarre sans attendre l'intro du morceau.

Les premières notes résonnent dans la salle et la mélodie me gagne comme à chaque fois que j'avais entendu...ou joué ce morceau.  
Mes doigts glissent sur les cordes, les accords me viennent naturellement sans que je n'ai besoin de regarder la partition, comme si cette musique était toujours ancrée en moi, dans un endroit bien précis de ma mémoire.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, je relève les yeux vers Amelia.  
Je la découvre ébahie devant moi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Puis très vite, en trouvant mon regard, je devine un léger sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres.  
Au terme de l'intro, je lui fais un léger signe de tête et elle chante aussitôt, mêlant sa voix aux notes qui s'échappaient de la guitare, au rythme de mes doigts.

 _Saying I love you_  
 _Is not the words that I want to hear from you_  
 _It's not that I want you_  
 _Not to say_  
 _But if you only knew_

Je me rends compte subitement que mes pieds tapent la mesure et que ma tête bouge au rythme des accords, bercée par la voix d'Amelia...sa douceur ajoutait une dimension particulière à la chanson qui la transformait presque.

 _How easy it would be to show me how you feel_  
 _More than words is all you have to do to make it real_  
 _Then you wouldn't have to say_  
 _That you love me_  
 _Cause I'd already know_  
 _What would you do if my heart was torn in two_  
 _More than words_  
 _To show you feel_  
 _That you love for me is real_  
 _What would you say_  
 _If I took those words away_  
 _Then you couldn't make things new_  
 _Just by saying I love you_

Je reste concentré sur l'image d'Amelia.  
J'avais complètement oublié la partition et je réalisais que je n'avais pas besoin de la suivre, je me remémorais parfaitement la mélodie...par cœur.  
Amelia était devant moi, les yeux fermés : elle semblait habitée par la musique...elle était magnifique et je ressentais un sentiment bizarre, comme une connexion particulière qui s'établissait entre nous dans cet instant...et me faisait oublier tout le reste.

 _More than Words_

Une autre voix moins appuyée s'élève alors dans la pièce. Et il me faut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que cette voix n'est autre que la mienne, alors que je l'accompagne à ce moment de la chanson.  
Amelia rouvre les yeux instantanément et me sourit, avec un léger signe de tête comme si elle m'encourageait...

 _Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_  
 _All you have to do is close your eyes_

Je fredonne légèrement sur chaque fin de phrase comme la version originale à deux voix.  
Comme les reprises que j'avais pu faire dans le passé quand je mêlais ma voix à celle de mon père.  
La chanson m'apparaissait cependant différente, avec la voix cristalline d'Amelia qui rendait les mots peut-être encore plus forts.

 _And just reach out your hands_  
 _And touch me_  
 _Pull me close_

Je capte le regard d'Amelia à ce moment du morceau où je dois pincer les cordes, en parfaite synchronisation avec ses mots.

 _Don't ever let me go_

Elle plonge les yeux dans les miens, et je me cale sur sa voix pour placer les accords au bon moment, réussissant parfaitement cette partie de la chanson.

 _More than words_  
 _Is all I've ever needed you to show_  
 _Then you wouldn't have to say_  
 _That you love me_  
 _Cause I'd already know_

Amelia me fixe du regard quelques secondes et je comprends ce qu'elle me demande sans qu'on ait besoin de communiquer.  
Je joins ma voix très légèrement à la sienne...appuyant sur des notes un peu plus longtemps lorsqu'elle doit enchaîner sur les paroles.

 _What would you do_ _if my heart was torn in two_  
 _More than words_  
 _To show you feel_  
 _That you love for me is real_  
 _What would you say_  
 _If I took those words away_  
 _Then you couldn't make things new_

 _Just by saying I_ _love you_

Ces trois derniers mots, je ne parviens qu'à les susurrer en la regardant...troublé par les yeux qu'elle me renvoie à ce moment.  
Par ces paroles qui me touchent et qui me rappellent des moments de complicité et de tendresse trop peu nombreux de mon passé.

 _Lalala- lalala_  
 _More than words_  
 _Lalala- lalala_  
 _More than words_

Je termine la chanson à la manière de mon père, par une suite d'accords montant dans les aigus puis redescendant aussitôt dans des tons plus graves...appuyant une dernière note pour laisser à Amelia trois derniers mots a cappella.

 _More than words_

Je reprends la mélodie pendant qu'Amelia tient la note finale et je conclus le morceau d'un ultime accord glissé sur les cordes.

Le silence reprend place subitement dans la pièce.  
Il me reconnecte à la réalité et désintègre cette bulle où je m'étais réfugié avec Amelia les quatre dernières minutes.

Je garde les yeux baissés sur la guitare, pour reprendre mes esprits.

 _\- C'était magnifique...vous jouez divinement bien...ce morceau n'est pas facile, je sais même qu'Andrew n'était pas ravi quand je lui ai annoncé que j'avais choisi cette chanson...mais vous, vous l'avez parfaitement interprété...sans aucune hésitation...vous..._

Je relève le regard : ses yeux pétillent en me regardant, comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois...comme si elle me voyait sous un nouveau jour tout à coup...

 _\- Vous êtes incroyable..._

Trois mots, un regard et un cœur qui bat de suite un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine.  
J'aurais dû détourner les yeux, mais je n'y parviens pas, fasciné par sa réaction et captivé par cette étincelle dans son regard que je n'arrive pas à interpréter.

 _\- Derrière le garde du corps, un guitariste exceptionnel...je crois que vous jouez aussi bien ce morceau que Nuno Bettencourt..._

 _\- N'exagérez pas._

 _\- Non, vraiment...vous...vous m'aviez caché vos talents de musicien..._

 _\- C'est une autre partie de ma vie...je ne joue plus depuis bien longtemps..._

 _\- Vous ne devriez pas laisser ce talent inexploité, vous êtes tellement doué c'est un gâchis..._

 _\- Amelia..._

 _\- Richard devrait vous entendre, vous êtes vraiment..._

 _\- Amelia...s'il vous plaît...j'ai joué pour vous dépanner ce soir, mais ne croyez pas que ce sera une habitude...c'est derrière moi tout ça..._

J'avais répondu de manière ferme, dépassé par le cheminement de sa pensée.  
J'étais touché par son avis élogieux mais la guitare restait un objet presque interdit pour moi : le poids du passé, le souvenir d'évènements qui m'avait marqué à jamais.

 _\- Excusez-moi, je suis surprise...et impressionnée...j'apprécie en tous cas que vous m'aidiez pour préparer ce morceau bien que ça vous pèse visiblement._

 _\- Je peux faire une exception pour une soirée..._

 _\- Merci beaucoup...vous voulez bien qu'on réessaye une fois ? Vous pouvez refuser, je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise...mais il y a deux, trois passages que j'aimerais reprendre qui pourraient être améliorés._

 _\- Ok..._

Je reprends la guitare en main et après avoir échangé un nouveau regard avec Amelia, je ré-entame la mélodie.  
Fidèle à elle-même, une seule revue de la chanson ne lui suffira pas : c'est au final, une dizaine de fois que je jouerai le morceau, me surprenant à trouver un certain plaisir à renouer ce lien avec la musique que j'avais mis entre parenthèses de si longues années.

J'en termine avec le dernier accord, Amelia devant moi, une feuille à la main avec les paroles où elle avait griffonné de nombreuses indications au fil des essais.

 _\- Merci beaucoup Owen...je suis beaucoup plus confiante...il faudra que je donne quelques indications à Andrew pour qu'il m'accompagne exactement comme vous...j'aime beaucoup notamment la suite d'accords que vous faites à la fin...et votre voix est assez magique je trouve..._

 _\- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour Andrew, c'est un très bon guitariste._

 _\- Oui, mais il n'a clairement pas votre voix...et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit aussi doué...avec ce que j'ai vu de vous en quelques minutes..._

 _\- Vous savez tout comme moi que le plus important n'est pas le musicien mais la voix qu'on accompagne et à ce niveau là, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire sur cette chanson._

 _\- Merci..._

Elle jette un œil à sa montre et un sourire s'agrandit rapidement sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Toujours intéressé par ce qui nous attend dans la cuisine ?_

Je comprends de suite son allusion et je souris aussi largement en retour.

 _\- Bien sûr !_

 _\- Il devrait être prêt à la dégustation, je vais voir ce qu'il en est...vous me rejoignez dans deux minutes ?_

J'acquiesce de la tête, amusé par son enthousiasme soudain.  
Elle quitte presque en courant la pièce et je rigole en la voyant ainsi partir.  
Elle avait parfois ces attitudes proches d'une petite fille qui étaient assez désarmantes mais définitivement craquantes.  
Je repose la guitare dans son étui, posé à quelques pas.  
Je récupère la partition du bout des doigts pour la placer sur le piano avec d'autres feuillets déjà en place.  
Le titre de la chanson retentit alors subitement en moi.

More than words : Plus que des mots

Une interprétation un peu folle de cette attention d'Amelia, de ce gâteau qu'elle avait cuisiné pour moi, envahit imperceptiblement mon esprit.

 _More than words to show you how..._

Cette phrase pour la résumer : une phrase que je n'arrive pas à terminer car elle ne ferait que matérialiser une réalité qui me fait peur.

 _\- Owen, c'est prêt !_

Son indication me parvient du rez-de-chaussée, son impatience était touchante...et encore digne d'une enfant.

 _\- Merci, j'arrive !_

Je quitte la partition du regard, déstabilisé par cette idée qui venait de germer dans mon esprit...mais je la chasse rapidement.

Ce n'était qu'une simple attention de sa part pour me remercier.

Simplement.

Rien de plus.

Pas plus qu'un mot...pas plus qu'un merci.


	24. Dépendance (1)

**Dépendance** **…** **(1)**

 _\- Elle va mieux, Jackson...le premier jour a été dur, mais..._

 _\- Elle est forte, je l'ai tout de suite senti_ enchaîne Jackson à travers le combiné alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, revivant les moments que j'évoquais.

 _\- Oui, elle est forte_ , murmuré-je en répétant les mots de Jackson.

 _\- Un petit bout de femme et son côté femme-enfant assez unique, mais avec un sacré caractère...je ne sais pas si le malade qui la persécute en est vraiment conscient..._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère qu'on va le coincer très vite...j'ai bien peur qu'il aille jusqu'au bout..._

 _\- Peur ?_

La remarque de Jackson me fait réagir. Rien ne lui échappait, depuis nos dernières conversations, il décodait mes paroles et mes gestes.  
La peur ne faisait pas partie de mon quotidien, la base de mon métier c'était justement de ne pas avoir peur...avoir peur, c'était s'avouer vaincu dans ma position.

 _\- C'est une façon de m'exprimer Jackson. Tu sais bien que la peur est le dernier sentiment qui me touche...qu'il n'a pas à me toucher justement._

Alors que je finis ma phrase, le flash de l'accident me revient en tête : dans ce moment, j'avais réagi comme toujours. Mettant ma propre sécurité de côté pour privilégier celle de la femme que je protégeais, me laissant guider par l'adrénaline et le rush de l'action qui m'avait toujours motivé...mais il y avait pourtant quelque chose qui faisait que cette course ne ressemblait à aucune autre que j'avais menée, quelque chose qui m'avait permis de courir plus vite que jamais, quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir.

 _\- O', t'es là ?_

Je me reconnecte au son de la voix de Jackson et reprends le fil de la conversation.

 _\- Oui, oui, je suis là..._

 _\- Je disais : tu veux que je passe à quelle heure ?_

 _\- Euh, justement, c'est pour ça que j'appelais...l'émission se déroule au « Benaroya Hall» et Amelia souhaiterait s'y rendre en bus et à pied._

 _\- En bus ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est juste à 30 minutes depuis la maison et elle est restée cloîtrée depuis l'accident, je pense qu'elle a besoin de ce petit moment à l'extérieur._

 _\- Ok...si vous changez d'avis au dernier moment..._

Une autre voix me détache de la conversation téléphonique alors que j'entends un « Owen, vous pouvez venir ? » parvenir jusqu'à mes oreilles.

 _\- Merci Jackson, je vais devoir te laisser..._

 _\- Ok, bonne soirée, sois prudent._

Je raccroche et range mon téléphone dans la poche intérieure de ma veste.  
Je repositionne le holster sur ma poitrine et enfile finalement ma veste avant de rejoindre le couloir.

 _\- Amelia ?_

 _\- Oui, vous pouvez venir dans ma chambre s'il vous plaît..._

Sa voix me répond depuis la pièce positionnée à l'autre bout de la maison.  
Je me dirige vers sa chambre et y pénètre en entrouvrant légèrement la porte qui était à moitié fermée.  
Quand j'entre, je découvre Amelia vêtue d'un léger kimono court en soie, debout face à son lit, une robe posée sur les draps...  
Ses cheveux sont légèrement bouclés et ses yeux ressortent intensément, soulignés d'un trait de crayon noir.  
La scène me crispe instantanément et un difficile « Oui ? » s'échappe de ma bouche.  
Elle se tourne au son de ma voix avec un faible sourire...peu assuré.

 _\- Je viens d'avoir Richard qui m'a précisé qu'il y a un tapis rouge pour l'émission...pour les images du générique et que je dois être prête en arrivant dans une demie heure...du coup, je dois me préparer ici...et...je...mon dieu, c'est embarrassant..._

Elle rit nerveusement, mais je devine déjà ce qu'elle essaie de me demander.

 _\- Vu ce que j'ai prévu de porter, mon entorse m'handicape trop pour que je m'habille seule...j'aurais..._

Je déglutis sous la confirmation de mes soupçons.

 _\- J'aurais besoin de votre aide..._

Je reste indécis quelques instants, tout en observant son regard attentif et légèrement fuyant en même temps.  
Mais je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup d'alternatives devant moi.

 _\- Bien sûr_ , finis-je par répondre, dans un murmure, en m'approchant légèrement.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé à quelques pas du lit que je distingue qu'il n'y pas qu'une simple robe posée devant elle...mais un autre accessoire beaucoup plus intime dont elle ne semble pas être parvenue à se parer.

 _\- Merci...j'ai essayé seule mais je n'ai pas réussi et mes tentatives ont fini par réveiller la douleur et..._

Elle tentait de se justifier et j'étais attendri par la scène : elle semblait assez gênée par ce qu'elle me demandait. Un contraste saisissant alors que je repense à son shooting où elle semblait une toute autre personne, mais peut être avait-elle vécu ce moment comme une scène...en jouant un rôle.

 _\- Je comprends, Amelia..._

Elle me sourit timidement et un silence s'installe quelques instants entre nous.  
Je percevais comme une tension s'installer au fil des secondes...  
Elle finit par placer sa main droite sur le nœud de son kimono.  
Je me décale aussitôt dans son dos en comprenant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et en trouvant à nouveau du regard la pièce de lingerie posée sur les draps.  
Un froissement de tissu attire mon attention et le visuel qui m'accueille fait grimper mon rythme cardiaque instantanément : Amelia, de dos à quelques centimètres devant moi, avec uniquement un shorty noir qui l'habille.  
Mes yeux la parcourent de haut en bas.  
Le souvenir du shooting me revient encore plus vivement en tête alors que je dessine des yeux, un dos nu, des fesses sensuellement galbées et une ligne de jambes déjà familière...mais une différence majeure par rapport à ce souvenir, c'est qu'il suffit que j'étende légèrement le bras pour toucher cette étendue de peau...de douceur et de beauté.  
Je perçois les muscles de son dos apparaître plus nettement alors qu'elle se penche vers le lit et se saisit du soutien gorge, qu'elle place aussitôt contre elle de sa main indemne.  
Je remarque qu'il n'y a pas de bretelles, d'où sa difficulté probablement pour le mettre seule avec une main.  
Elle tourne la tête en arrière dans ma direction, avec un haussement d'une épaule, faisant bouger la pièce de lingerie maintenue sur elle.

 _\- Vous pouvez le fermer s'il vous plaît ?_

Sa voix est faible et en observant son visage, je remarque que ses joues sont légèrement rosies.  
Elle quitte mon image dès qu'elle en a fini avec sa phrase.  
Je me retrouve à fixer son dos nu, avec les deux parties du soutien gorge qui se détachent de part et d'autre de sa poitrine.  
Je m'avance un peu plus et saisis délicatement la pièce de dentelle de mes deux mains.  
Je sens qu'Amelia bouge légèrement sa main devant moi, replaçant le soutien gorge correctement sur sa poitrine.  
Je rapproche les deux armatures du bout des doigts en prenant soin de ne pas la toucher.  
Mes heures d'entraînement sur des épreuves de déminage s'avéraient ironiquement utiles dans un cas comme celui-ci, où mes doigts ne devaient pas rentrer en contact avec une surface bien identifiée.  
Je parviens en seulement quelques secondes à refermer l'accessoire, le laissant reposer contre la peau d'Amelia.

 _\- Voilà..._

Un simple murmure de ma part en guise de réponse, ce qui me surprend.  
Tout comme la chaleur qui m'envahit lorsque mes yeux restent fixés sur cette dentelle noire.  
Cette dentelle qui se révèle dorénavant contre cette peau qui continue à m'appeler...

 _\- Merci..._

La voix d'Amelia me détache de l'image que je détaillais depuis plusieurs secondes.  
Elle s'empare de la robe que je distingue un peu plus précisément pour la première fois : une robe bustier rouge, avec une coupe droite.  
Amelia me surprend à ce moment en se retournant vers moi pour me faire face, la robe à la main.  
Mes yeux se dirigent directement vers la pièce de lingerie que je venais de refermer contre elle...et sur cette partie de son corps qu'elle cachait.  
Je détourne rapidement mon regard pour retrouver son visage.  
Je reconnais une tension s'éveiller en moi...une partie de mon corps se libérant et ne demandant qu'à s'exprimer.  
Amelia a le regard baissé sur la robe et j'en profite pour faire plusieurs longues respirations et contenir les prémices d'une réaction si caractéristique du désir...en fixant le plafond quelques secondes.

Je sens rapidement une main se poser sur mon bras droit et je rebaisse les yeux aussitôt.  
Le bandage d'Amelia m'apparaît en premier, contrastant avec le noir intense de ma veste : ses doigts sont légèrement serrés contre moi.  
Elle s'appuie sur moi en enfilant la robe : un pied puis l'autre.  
Elle relève ensuite le tissu de sa main indemne et tire pour étendre la robe le long de son corps.  
Une robe qui s'avère assez moulante...  
Elle se retourne ensuite avec un signe de tête qui m'indique la dernière mission qu'il me fallait remplir : fermer la fermeture éclair de la robe dans son dos.

Un détail de dentelle noire.  
Une peau nue et douce.  
Une robe entrouverte.  
Un mélange de stimuli visuels qui déclenche un électrochoc et ravive cette pointe de désir que j'avais tenté de refouler.  
L'image était incroyablement sensuelle et me touchait bizarrement plus que la vision d'Amelia presque à moitié nue devant moi, quelques minutes plus tôt.

 _\- Owen ?_

Le regard d'Amelia croise le mien alors qu'elle tourne légèrement la tête.  
Je réalise que j'avais perdu toute notion du temps.

 _\- J'étudiais la meilleure tactique...car mes doigts ne sont visiblement pas les plus adaptés pour la taille de cette fermeture._

Elle rigole nerveusement en se replaçant de face.  
Mes mains se tendent : ma main droite s'empare de la fermeture, au creux des reins d'Amelia.  
Ma main gauche se pose contre la robe pour la maintenir droite.  
Mes doigts remontent doucement, dessinant parfaitement la chute des reins d'Amelia.  
Puis sans que je n'en prenne pleinement conscience, mes doigts se décalent et au lieu d'éviter sa peau, ils se posent sur cette douceur qui m'appelle : au fil des millimètres que je parcours en remontant la fermeture, mes doigts glissent sur le dos d'Amelia, caressant cette peau qui disparaît peu à peu sous mon regard.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois que ma progression se stoppe avec la butée de la fermeture, que je réalise ce que je venais de faire : je l'avais touchée, je n'avais pas su résister à la tentation...je n'avais presque pas essayé dans ce moment précis.  
Et elle l'avait forcément remarqué et ressenti.  
Je détache subitement mes mains de son corps.  
Comme brûlé par cette chaleur présente sous mes doigts et frappé par ma faiblesse.  
Mon pantalon me semble plus serré tout à coup...et je referme ma veste devant moi.

 _\- Merci, je suis définitivement dépendante de vous..._

Amelia me sourit après s'être retournée : je la découvre avec cette robe rouge qui l'habille parfaitement et qui épouse divinement ses formes.

 _\- Ça ne devrait pas durer encore très longtemps, votre poignet sera bientôt complètement remis._

 _\- Je vais devoir retirer ce bandage dès ce soir, pour ne pas éveiller des questions, donc j'espère que ça ne va pas contredire vos pronostics._

 _\- Faites attention à ne pas trop le bouger..._

 _\- Mais au-delà du poignet, je pense que ma dépendance à votre égard devrait perdurer pour bien d'autres choses..._

Ses mots et le regard qu'elle me lance à cet instant m'inondent à nouveau d'une agréable chaleur...qui me fait resserrer ma veste contre moi par réflexe.

 _\- Vous êtes prête à partir ?_

 _\- Oui, maintenant, je suis prête_ , me répond-elle en souriant. _Mes chaussures sont en bas ainsi que mes autres affaires._

 _\- Ok, laissez-moi deux minutes et on part dans la foulée..._

Je lui souris timidement et m'éclipse pour rejoindre ma salle de bain, que je prends soin de refermer derrière moi.  
Je décale ma veste et un coup d'œil baissé sur moi me révèle la preuve de mon trouble.  
Je m'avance vers le lavabo et m'asperge le visage d'eau froide.  
Je soupire longuement en m'épongeant et en me dévisageant dans le miroir : la tension qui avait pris place en moi s'éteint progressivement.  
Mais dans un moment comme celui là, je regrettais plus que tout ma condition : de n'être au fond qu'un homme.  
Un homme comme les autres, qui ne peut contrôler son corps...  
Un corps tant habitué à souffrir.  
Mais qui a visiblement besoin de vibrer autrement que sous les coups ou les blessures.  
Et je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais parvenir à être le plus fort...comment j'allais pouvoir étouffer ces pulsions et ces envies...

Un dernier regard dans le miroir et je redescends vers l'entrée.  
Amelia est devant la porte, un trench beige sur les épaules et son sac à la main droite.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

Sa question m'interpelle et un coup d'œil à ma montre me fait réaliser que les deux minutes que je lui avais indiquées se sont transformées en quinze.

 _\- Oui, j'ai eu un coup de fil à passer_ , réponds-je en guise de mensonge pour excuser mon retard.

J'arrive près d'elle après avoir descendu les marches et ouvre la porte.

 _\- Toujours prête à rejoindre la salle en bus et à pied ?_ Demandé-je après avoir fixé ses talons quelques secondes.

 _\- Je sais que vous êtes jaloux de ne pas pouvoir porter les mêmes._

Je ris librement à sa remarque, ce qui me décrispe un peu après l'intermède que je venais de vivre.  
Nous quittons la maison que je referme à clé derrière moi.  
Amelia m'attend à quelques pas en me souriant.

 _\- Ne perdez pas les clés, je réalise que je n'ai pas pris les miennes..._

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je perds rarement les choses._

 _\- On ne sait jamais_ me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. _Mais encore une fois, je ne vais pas pouvoir me passer de vous, si je veux rentrer à bon port ce soir..._

Je ne réponds pas mais lui offre un sourire en retour.  
Nous avançons côte à côte le long des marches du perron.  
Ma main droite se pose par réflexe dans son dos pour la mener dans les rues de Madison Park.  
J'hésite quelques secondes, mais je maintiens ma main fermement contre elle.  
C'était le geste du garde du corps pour la protéger ... et non celui de l'homme qui aurait souhaité la sentir sous ses doigts.  
En tous cas, c'est-ce dont je me convaincs...


	25. Dépendance (2)

**Dépendance** **…** **(2)**

 _\- Ok, Andrew, si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec la suite d'accords que je te suggère, ce n'est pas grave, tu finis à ta manière..._

 _\- Je verrai Amelia si dans le feu de l'action je le tente ou pas...mais dans l'arrangement original, ça ne figure pas, tu y as pensé en travaillant la chanson ces derniers jours ?_ Demande Andrew, posté sur un tabouret dans la loge d'Amelia.

Je sens le regard d'Amelia qui me cherche alors que je suis debout à l'autre bout de la pièce pour leur laisser un maximum d'espace et de tranquillité avant leur passage.  
Ils revenaient de la répétition sur le plateau et visiblement, l'arrangement que j'avais fait lors de ma session de travail improvisée avec Amelia ne plaisait pas vraiment à Andrew.

 _\- En quelque sorte...je l'ai vu sur une vidéo sur le Net lors d'une prestation solo de Nuno Bettencourt. Je trouvais que ça rendait vraiment très bien pour clore le morceau...mais ce n'est pas crucial Andrew, vu que je n'ai pu t'en parler qu'aujourd'hui..._

 _\- J'ai un peu de temps avant notre passage...on passe dans une heure, non ?_

 _\- Oui l'émission commence dans les minutes à venir, et d'après le minuteur de l'émission nous sommes en 7ème position._

 _\- Je vais aller me chercher un truc à grignoter, tu veux quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non, ça va merci, je n'ai pas très faim et j'ai déjà pris un léger sandwich..._

 _\- Ok, je repasse dans une demi-heure...et après le show, j'aimerais te parler quelques minutes..._

Amelia reste silencieuse quelques instants et semble un peu surprise par la demande teintée d'un ton mystérieux d'Andrew.

 _\- On peut parler maintenant si tu veux ?_ Suggère Amelia.

 _\- Je préfère le faire après le passage..._

 _\- Ok, comme tu veux...à tout à l'heure..._

Andrew fait un sourire à Amelia et quitte la pièce avec sa guitare à la main.  
Son attitude depuis qu'il était arrivé me semblait bizarre : il évitait Amelia du regard, ne lui manifestait plus aucun geste tendre ou d'attention comme j'avais pu en observer de si nombreux auparavant.  
Depuis ma position, je ne discernais pas complètement le visage d'Amelia, mais elle me semblait contrariée.

 _\- Vous voulez que je vous laisse seule un petit moment ? Je peux me poster dans le couloir si vous le souhaitez._

Je m'approche doucement en m'adressant à elle et je distingue son visage un peu plus précisément ainsi que son regard qui m'observe.

 _\- Il est différent aujourd'hui._

Elle prend la parole, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ma question...fixée sur un autre sujet.

 _\- Andrew ?_

 _\- Oui, il est distant...et beaucoup moins enthousiaste qu'à son habitude...il est vrai que je lui propose de changer l'arrangement à la dernière minute, je n'aurais peut être pas dû...mais j'ai tellement aimé votre façon de jouer..._

 _\- C'est normal que vous ayez des suggestions à lui faire sur sa façon de jouer, c'est votre musicien...il est là pour vous mettre en valeur et vous soutenir...et adhérer si possible à vos demandes..._

Deux coups à la porte nous interrompent à cet instant et me coupent en pleine phrase.  
Le regard d'Amelia me fixe un peu plus intensément alors qu'elle élève la voix pour prononcer un vif « Entrez! ».  
Un homme vêtu d'un costard cravate, avec un visage familier pénètre alors d'un pas assuré dans la pièce.  
Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part...sur une précédente émission...

 _\- Mes yeux ne m'ont pas fait défaut...c'est bien la loge de Melle Shepherd !_ Annonce-t-il d'un ton enjoué en rentrant et en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

 _\- Bonjour Mark,_ souffle Amelia à mes côtés.

Il s'approche d'Amelia et lui fait une bise sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

 _\- Bonjour..._ murmure-t-il en se détachant d'elle.

Il se tourne ensuite vers moi, alors que je me trouvais à quelques pas d'Amelia.

 _\- Et vous êtes ? On ne s'est pas encore rencontré, je crois ?_

 _\- Mark, c'est mon garde du corps..._

 _\- Ah, très bien, donc je ne dérange pas visiblement...il peut peut-être nous laisser ?_

Il répond en me fixant avec une pointe de défi dans les yeux...comme pour me faire comprendre où était ma place.

 _\- Non, il reste..._ affirme Amelia.

Mark hausse les épaules et se redirige vers Amelia, me tournant complètement le dos comme pour effacer ma présence.  
Je ne perçois plus son visage ni son regard mais je devine qu'il la dévore des yeux en observant la réaction un peu gênée d'Amelia et ses joues qui se colorent légèrement.

 _\- Tu es...magnifique...cette robe rouge est une merveille sur toi..._

Amelia baisse les yeux...les compliments semblaient quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal à accepter et à entendre, en tous cas de la part de cet homme.

 _\- Tu sais que je participe aussi à cette émission ? Et pour tout te dire, j'ai accepté de venir uniquement pour une raison._

 _\- Parce que tu pourrais chanter deux chansons au lieu d'une_ ? Répond Amelia en souriant.

 _\- Non, parce qu'on m'a confirmé que tu serais là..._

Cet homme était en train de la draguer ouvertement et je me retrouvais témoin malgré moi de la scène.  
Un de mes poings se serre pour contenir mon envie de m'interposer et de lui montrer la sortie.

 _\- Hé bien, tu vois qu'on ne t'a pas menti..._

 _\- Et je suis ravi de le constater._

J'observe, impuissant, qu'il élève la main pour replacer une mèche de cheveux d'Amelia derrière son oreille. Elle recule légèrement d'un pas après son geste, en le regardant avec un voile de surprise et de méfiance dans les yeux.

 _\- Mark, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _\- Juste une occasion de te voir...pour te redemander de pouvoir profiter de ta présence plus de cinq minutes entre deux passages télé._

Il sort une carte de sa veste et la tend à Amelia.

 _\- Un dîner toi et moi...quand tu veux...où tu veux..._

 _\- Mark..._

 _\- Je ne demande qu'un dîner Amelia, rien de plus...depuis le temps que je te le demande, accorde moi, juste ça...et après je te laisserai tranquille, si tu juges que l'expérience ne mérite pas d'être renouvelée...j'attendrai, je saurai être patient..._

 _\- Je..._

 _\- Promets-moi d'y réfléchir..._

Elle regarde la carte qu'il lui avait tendue, les yeux baissés.

 _\- Ok_ , finit-elle par murmurer.

 _\- Merci...et la prochaine fois que je te demande, tu me donneras peut être la réponse que j'attends..._

Il lui glisse un baiser sur la joue et quitte la pièce en me lançant un sourire avant de refermer la porte.

Je n'ose pas briser le silence qui s'est installé après son départ.  
Amelia a les yeux toujours rivés sur cette carte qu'elle tourne dans sa main.

 _\- Il me court après depuis des mois..._ finit-elle par murmurer.

 _\- Il est persévérant à ce que je vois._

 _\- Justement, je me dis que tant que je ne lui accorderai pas ce dîner, il n'arrêtera pas, il ne s'est pas fatigué en presque un an..._

 _\- Vous le connaissez bien ?_

La question m'échappe car malgré moi, je voulais en savoir plus sur cet homme qui semblait lui tourner autour depuis si longtemps...avec des intentions que je supposais bien particulières.

 _\- Bien, c'est un grand mot. Disons que nous nous côtoyons régulièrement : nous sommes dans la même maison de disques...on s'est rencontré en studio, il y a un peu plus de trois ans. Depuis, on s'est croisé dans des émissions, pour des projets communs...une relation très amicale au départ, professionnelle...mais depuis un an, son attitude est différente...il semble...intéressé par moi pour d'autres raisons que la musique. Avec des compliments et des invitations de ce genre...que je lui ai toujours refusé, et je pensais que ça lui passerait..._

 _\- Et pour quelle raison, avez vous toujours refusé ?_

Son regard retrouve le mien.

Elle m'observe quelques instants, comme si elle avait du mal à répondre...ou que la réponse la gênait.  
Puis au bout d'une ou deux minutes, son filet de voix s'élève faiblement dans la pièce.

 _\- J'ai du mal...à accorder ma confiance...et notamment aux hommes...et le milieu où je travaille n'arrange pas les choses, les gens sont souvent plus intéressés par les paillettes que vous représentez que par votre vraie personnalité...et Mark a changé d'attitude justement au moment où ma carrière décollait et j'ai supposé que..._

 _\- Vous lui avez fait comprendre que vous n'étiez pas intéressée ?_

 _\- Oui, de nombreuses fois, mais apparemment le résultat de mes explications n'est pas très concluant_ , reprend-elle en rigolant légèrement. _Ce n'est pas le genre d'hommes vers lequel je serais allée spontanément, mais peut être que je me suis trompée sur lui..._

 _\- Vous ne devez pas vous sentir obligée de faire quoi que ce soit...c'est un grand garçon, il devrait pouvoir accepter qu'une femme n'accepte pas l'une de ses invitations..._

 _\- Justement, je n'en suis pas si sûre que vous...Mark est le genre d'hommes qui est habitué à ce que rien, ni personne ne lui résiste...et c'est peut être ça qui le fascine dans mon cas...et lui accorder ce dîner pourrait peut être mettre fin à cette fascination temporaire..._

J'écoutais le cheminement de sa pensée qui ne me plaisait guère.  
Je n'avais aucunement envie qu'elle passe plus de temps avec cet homme...

 _\- Mais dites moi, je réalise une chose...comment...je veux dire...si je veux sortir avec quelqu'un...vu que vous devez être avec moi constamment ?_

Cette question, j'aurais aimé ne jamais à avoir l'entendre de la bouche d'Amelia.  
C'est là où mon métier peut devenir délicat quand la personne que je protège veut concilier une vie privée...voire veut la vivre en parallèle de sa protection.  
Je n'avais pas eu à gérer souvent ce cas car mes clients avaient été en couple ou trop accaparés par leur carrière pour entretenir des relations sociales et privées durables.

 _\- C'est effectivement assez délicat..._

 _\- Il vaudrait mieux que je ne sorte pas pendant que vous me protégez si je comprends bien..._

 _\- Non, je ne dis pas ça...vous devez continuer à vivre, comme vous l'avez d'ailleurs fait dernièrement avec April par exemple..._

 _\- Oui, mais April ne sera pas toujours là...et j'aurai besoin de sortir de temps en temps...et pas forcément avec ma meilleure amie..._

 _\- C'est quelque chose qu'il faudra étudier quand ça se présentera..._

 _\- Pour voir si on peut trouver une solution qui réponde aux deux contraintes ?_

Sa voix se fait plus faible sur cette dernière phrase.  
Elle me fixe intensément tout en prononçant ces mots et j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle a déjà quelque chose en tête, une solution qui lui vient spontanément...mais qu'elle n'ose pas encore révéler.

La porte de la loge s'ouvre alors subitement et Andrew refait son apparition.

 _\- Amelia, c'est à nous dans deux minutes !_

Amelia quitte mon regard pour rediriger son attention vers son guitariste.  
Elle acquiesce de la tête puis se retourne vers son miroir.  
Elle s'observe quelques secondes tout en arrangeant ses cheveux de part et d'autre de ses épaules.  
Elle nous refait face et Andrew et moi la suivons en direction du plateau.

Avant qu'Amelia ne soit appelée à rejoindre la scène, nous échangeons un dernier regard.  
Un regard où j'essayais de lui transmettre toute ma réassurance et mes encouragements.  
Elle me sourit une ultime fois avant que le halo rouge qu'elle me renvoie depuis la pénombre des coulisses ne disparaisse de mon champ de vision.

Les premières notes de « More than words » ne tardent pas à parvenir jusqu'à mes oreilles alors que je suis caché derrière un des rideaux, concentré à scruter les abords du plateau et les mouvements dans la salle.  
La mélodie...  
La voix d'Amelia...  
Les quatre minutes de sa prestation me transportent malgré moi et mêlent des souvenirs du passé à celui plus récent du moment partagé avec Amelia...  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit bientôt et me reconnecte avec la réalité et le présent...réveillant mon attention qui s'était dissipée...  
Je fixe un point lointain dans la salle pour remobiliser mes réflexes.  
Je perçois en parallèle, en fond, les mots échangés par Amelia et la présentatrice.

 _\- Merci Amelia, c'était magnifique...le public a visiblement beaucoup apprécié._

 _\- Merci beaucoup..._

 _\- Ton album est en tête des ventes, et je crois savoir que tu viens de faire une superbe scène il y a quelques jours...tout va bien pour toi, visiblement ?_

 _\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance...merci au public qui me soutient..._

 _\- Et merci d'avoir répondu présente à notre invitation alors que tu es visiblement bien occupée...pourquoi avoir choisi cette chanson ?_

 _\- C'est une chanson qui me parle beaucoup, car je suis convaincue que les sentiments s'expriment toujours plus joliment par des actions et des gestes que par de simples mots..._

 _\- Et aussi par des chansons, non ? Une personne spéciale qui t'a inspirée pour l'interpréter ?_

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installe et je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner la tête en direction de la scène. Surpris de croiser à ce moment précis le regard d'Amelia droit dans le mien.

 _\- Je suis toujours inspirée quand je chante..._

Elle répond en m'observant puis détourne le regard subitement.

 _\- Merci encore. Mesdames et Messieurs, Amelia Shepherd !_

Les applaudissements reprennent de plus belle pendant quelques secondes lorsqu'Amelia quitte la scène. Je me faufile dans les allées des coulisses et la retrouve en train de retirer son oreillette pour la donner ainsi que son micro à un technicien.  
Je m'approche d'elle, elle me sourit timidement mais évite mon regard.  
Elle laisse un dernier « Merci » au technicien et s'engage dans les couloirs de la salle en direction de la loge. Je l'accompagne sans un mot et lui ouvre la porte, une fois arrivés à destination.  
Andrew est déjà présent, debout, son étui de guitare à la main.

 _\- Owen, vous voulez bien me laisser quelques minutes avec Amelia ?_

Je croise le regard d'Amelia qui hoche de la tête instantanément.

 _\- D'accord, j'attends dehors...  
_

Je sors de la pièce et me poste juste derrière la porte, adossé au mur dans le couloir.  
J'observe les allées et venues des autres artistes et des techniciens.  
Je reconnais ainsi rapidement à quelques pas Mark, en pleine discussion avec une jeune femme brune, légèrement vêtue...probablement une danseuse, comme j'en avais croisé d'autres dans les coulisses qui revenaient d'un tableau.  
Il lui glisse des mots à l'oreille et elle sourit largement en l'écoutant...son attitude ne laissait pas beaucoup d'équivoque sur la relation qu'il comptait probablement conclure avec cette jeune femme...et il me dégoûtait encore plus après son petit jeu avec Amelia...  
La porte de la loge s'ouvre alors près de moi et je vois Andrew quitter la pièce et refermer derrière lui.  
Il soupire un instant puis se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Vous la raccompagnez je suppose ?_

 _\- Oui, bien entendu..._

 _\- Vous avez l'air compétent...je pense qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains avec vous...je sais où est ma place maintenant..._

 _\- Pardon ?_

Il me fixe plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

 _\- Je me suis trompé sur une chose...une chose que j'ai réalisé ces derniers jours..._

Son regard reste impassible en me scrutant.

 _\- Amelia est déjà amoureuse..._

Je l'observe un peu plus intensément, intrigué par cette remarque : une remarque déconnectée des premières phrases qu'il m'a adressées, en tous cas, je n'y vois aucun lien logique...

 _\- Prenez bien soin d'elle..._


	26. Dépendance (3)

**Dépendance** **…** **(3)**

 _\- Prenez bien soin d'elle._

Il me laisse après ces derniers mots.  
Je reste interloqué quelques instants par cet échange, puis je frappe à la porte de la loge et passe la tête par l'entrebâillement.  
Amelia est de dos, face au miroir, en train d'enfiler son trench...replaçant ses cheveux par-dessus son manteau.  
Je m'avance doucement, un peu hésitant...ne sachant pas quelle a été la nature de son échange avec Andrew.

 _\- Amelia ?_

 _\- Oui, je suis prête, on va pouvoir rentrer..._

 _\- Vous ne voulez pas rester un peu ? Vous pouvez profiter de la soirée et du reste du spectacle dans la salle, si vous voulez..._

 _\- Non, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie...je suis fatiguée..._

Elle gardait les yeux baissés et je n'arrivais pas à distinguer son visage.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

Son visage se lève alors progressivement.  
Je remarque que ses yeux sont ternes, sans la brillance qui les habillait il y a quelques instants.

 _\- Il ne veut plus travailler pour moi..._

Choqué par sa réponse, je ferme la porte de la loge derrière moi avant de me rapprocher d'elle.  
Je ne lui pose pas de questions, pour ne pas la presser...j'avais appris qu'elle s'ouvrait plus facilement ainsi.

 _\- Visiblement, je l'ai blessé quand il est venu me voir après l'accident...parce que je lui ai demandé de rentrer chez lui, de me laisser...mais ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est que c'est pour lui que je fais tout ça...je ne veux pas qu'il souffre..._

 _\- Il n'a pas tourné la page Amelia, il a encore l'espoir de vous avoir pour lui..._

 _\- Oui, je sais et il me l'a avoué ce soir...mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit mon guitariste dans ce but...et non pour la musique...pour une simple relation professionnelle...et c'est là qu'il m'a annoncé qu'il ne veut...ne peut plus travailler pour moi..._

 _\- Je suis désolé..._

 _\- Ne le soyez pas, tout le monde m'abandonne, c'est une constante dans ma vie malheureusement...je vais devoir me trouver un autre guitariste maintenant...je l'évoquais il y a quelques jours mais je ne pensais pas que je me retrouverais ainsi au pied du mur...sans autre choix que de concrétiser cette alternative..._

 _\- Il arrête dès maintenant ?_

 _\- Non, il me laisse encore quelques semaines...il m'accompagne jusqu'à la cérémonie des « Music Awards »..._

 _\- Vous savez, c'est peut être mieux pour tout le monde, Amelia..._

 _\- Oui, peut être, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il me comprenne...qu'il ne prenne pas les choses aussi mal..._

 _\- Il lui faut du temps, mais il comprendra..._

Elle referme son trench sur elle, tout en absorbant mes mots comme pour se convaincre que mes paroles se réaliseront.

 _\- On peut y aller ?_

 _\- Oui, bien sûr..._

Je lui ouvre la porte, la laissant passer devant moi.  
Je m'avance vers l'entrée du Benaroya Hall, mais elle me retient du bras.

 _\- On peut sortir par l'arrière ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être photographiée ou de faire des dédicaces ce soir..._

 _\- Pas de problèmes._

Je la mène d'une main dans le dos vers la sortie technique après nous être expliqué avec un employé du « Benaroya Hall » surpris de nous voir sortir par cet accès.

Une fois à l'extérieur, j'aide Amelia à descendre les marches présentes à la sortie de la salle en lui tenant la main.  
Elle me sourit pour me remercier en silence.  
Par cet accès, nous parvenons sur une petite ruelle peu éclairée : je guette les alentours du regard et j'aperçois rapidement des éclairages plus vifs scintiller d'une rue menant vraisemblablement à l'arrêt de bus.

 _\- Par ici_ , glissé-je à Amelia, une main dans son dos.

En quelques pas, nous retrouvons les lumières plus intenses de l'artère principale avec en point de mire devant nous, l'arrêt de bus.  
La rue est relativement déserte à l'exception d'une ou deux personnes pressées que nous croisons, marchant en sens inverse.  
Je fais signe à Amelia de rejoindre le trottoir droit, de sorte à ce que je marche à ses côtés, en me plaçant de côté à la route.  
Nous marchons ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que du bruit devant nous capte mon attention.  
Je distingue un groupe de jeunes à une centaine de mètres, sur le trottoir opposé au nôtre, certains avec des bières à la main, visiblement légèrement éméchés vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient dans la rue.  
Je remarque que l'un d'entre eux se tourne vers nous et j'entends rapidement un sifflement associé à un « Hé, regardez ça les gars ».  
Je sens Amelia se crisper à mes côtés, puis se décaler légèrement pour saisir mon bras...s'accrochant fermement à moi.  
Je continue à avancer en la guidant à mes côtés, jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur du groupe.  
Ils nous regardent passer fixement, mais ne s'en contentent pas lorsque je sens des pas résonner derrière nous.

 _\- Hé, beauté, tu ne veux pas nous montrer ta jolie robe sous ton manteau...tu as l'air d'avoir tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut !_

Amelia se colle encore un peu plus à moi, et je lui jette un rapide coup d'œil pour la rassurer.

 _\- Hé, tu nous écoutes ! Tu ne veux pas laisser ton mec, et venir t'amuser avec nous...tu ne devrais pas être déçue..._

Fatigué par leurs remarques, je m'arrête soudainement et décale Amelia dans mon dos.

 _\- Vous allez dégager direct et nous laisser tranquilles, ok ?_

Je les découvre alors face à moi, quatre jeunes, en pur look racaille, les yeux rougis et les visages qui transpirent tout sauf l'intelligence.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne laisserais pas ta copine parler ? Qui te dit que tu lui suffis ?_ Me lance celui qui semblait le plus âgé des quatre.

 _\- Retournez d'où vous venez, je ne le répéterai pas une autre fois..._

 _\- Ah oui ? Et sinon, tu nous fais quoi ?_

 _\- Ça !_

Je lui frappe le visage du plat de ma main, le faisant reculer de quelques pas.  
Il se prend la tête dans les mains, en gémissant, son nez en sang.  
Ses copains me regardent et s'apprêtent à avancer mais je les retiens avec une main tendue.

 _\- Vous voulez que je vous casse le nez aussi ?_

Le jeune homme que je venais de frapper relève alors la tête, les mains tachées par le sang qui s'écoule de son nez.

 _\- Tu m'as cassé le nez ?_

 _\- Visiblement, oui...mais je peux te casser autre chose si tu veux..._

Je les défie du regard à tour de rôle, les fixant intensément et leur transmettant toute mon envie d'en découdre s'ils me cherchaient plus.  
Ils finissent par reculer d'un pas puis de deux et par rebrousser chemin en tournant dans une ruelle.  
Je me retourne vers Amelia qui était restée dans mon dos pendant tout l'échange.

 _\- Allons-y, je n'ai pas envie de casser d'autres nez pour finir ma soirée..._

Je souris en la regardant et elle se décrispe suite à ma remarque.  
Nous arrivons à l'arrêt de bus, le prenons et nous descendons à l'arrêt voulu. Nous poursuivons notre chemin, mais au bout de quelques pas, je sens son bras glisser à nouveau autour du mien, comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

 _\- Ça va ?_

Elle hoche de la tête, puis lève le regard vers moi.

 _\- Oui, ça va..._

Elle serre un peu plus son étreinte sur moi.

 _\- Encore la preuve que je suis dépendante de vous..._

 _\- Dépendante, c'est un peu fort je pense._

 _\- Peut être mais sans vous, je n'aurais pas pu rentrer chez moi...je ne sais pas casser des nez comme vous le faites..._

Je ris à sa réponse.

 _\- Ça s'apprend, vous savez !_

 _\- Vous m'apprendrez ?_

 _\- Peut être, on verra...mais vous auriez dû vous couvrir un peu plus visiblement..._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Hé bien...vous habiller en mode « camouflage » : un jean, une casquette et des lunettes de soleil...car dans cette tenue, vous allez me rameuter tous les hommes louches du quartier !_

 _\- Et c'est de ma faute ?_ Me demande-t-elle en souriant.

 _\- Non, mais vous savez l'effet que vous faites sur les hommes..._

 _\- Tous les hommes ?_

Je la regarde en baissant les yeux pour plonger dans ses deux prunelles bleus qui m'observent...un regard intense comme si elle voulait lire en moi...

 _\- Je pense que cette soirée vous l'a démontré, non ? Entre Mark, Andrew, ce groupe d'écervelés..._

Je quitte son regard et j'aperçois alors les abords de la maison : nous avions effectué la dernière partie du trajet en mode automatique sans que je ne réalise vraiment le chemin parcouru.

Nous montons les marches du perron, et j'ouvre la porte de la demeure, après avoir récupéré la clé dans la poche intérieure de ma veste.  
Je jette un œil rapide à l'intérieur puis je fais signe à Amelia de rentrer.  
Elle allume la lumière et quitte son trench en le posant sur le porte manteau.  
Elle se déchausse et perd instantanément douze centimètres, ce qui me fait sourire alors qu'elle retrouve sa taille naturelle.  
Elle me sourit en se retournant et monte directement à l'étage.  
Je fais le tour du rez-de-chaussée comme à mon habitude et vérifie la fermeture des fenêtres et de la porte d'entrée.  
J'éteins la lumière de l'entrée et rejoins l'étage à mon tour.  
Arrivé devant ma chambre, j'entends un murmure me parvenir depuis l'autre extrémité de l'étage.

 _\- Owen ?_

Je me décale et me dirige en direction de la voix d'Amelia.  
Je la distingue dans la pénombre, dans l'encadrement de la porte, le rouge de sa robe scintillant presque.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Elle cherche mon regard quelques instants.

 _\- Je vais encore avoir besoin de vous..._

Je l'observe, surpris et intrigué par sa remarque.  
Elle s'avance dans sa chambre et je la suis, ignorant encore ce dont elle a besoin.  
Elle a maintenu la pièce dans l'obscurité et seule la lueur provenant de l'extérieur par la fenêtre, éclaire faiblement sa chambre.  
Elle s'arrête une fois devant son lit sur lequel repose le kimono qu'elle avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt.  
Elle me fait face, les deux étincelles de son regard illuminant son visage.  
Sa voix est faible quand elle reprend la parole.

 _\- J'ai besoin de vos mains pour me...déshabiller..._

En l'aidant quelques heures plus tôt, je n'avais pas anticipé une seconde que j'allais devoir l'assister pour le but inverse.  
Elle se retourne, et décale ses cheveux sur le côté pour découvrir le dos de sa robe.  
Dans ce moment, je suis presque reconnaissant qu'elle ait décidé de ne pas allumer la pièce...même si cela donne une ambiance encore plus électrique à l'instant.  
Mes doigts trouvent la fermeture de sa robe sans difficulté.  
Je fais glisser doucement la fermeture, le bruit métallique pour seul son autour de nous.  
Je distingue progressivement la dentelle de son soutien gorge se dévoiler, puis sa peau qui se révèle...qui m'apparaît comme dorée dans l'obscurité qui nous entoure.  
Les deux pans de la robe se détachent de part et d'autre de son corps alors que je parviens au terme de la fermeture, nichée au creux des reins d'Amelia.  
Je n'attends pas une indication de sa part et je prends la liberté de décaler un peu plus les deux parties de la robe, puis de tirer pour la faire glisser légèrement.  
Une ultime pression de ma main et la robe tombe aux pieds d'Amelia, la laissant couverte seulement de son ensemble de lingerie.  
Je perçois la respiration d'Amelia se faire plus profonde et plus forte alors que la mienne s'accélère sensiblement.  
Je me décale doucement de son corps devant moi, mais sa main droite m'arrête et me ramène vers elle.  
Elle guide ma main vers son épaule puis vers son dos contre son soutien-gorge.  
Elle croise mon regard timidement en tournant la tête et je remarque qu'un frisson la parcourt subitement.  
Mes yeux la dessinent dans la pénombre : son corps captant les lueurs de l'extérieur, et ressortant comme entouré d'un halo de lumière.  
Ma main qu'elle avait guidée contre elle reste posée sur son dos : je ressens la chaleur, la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts.  
Ma paume glisse contre elle et se cale à la jointure de son soutien-gorge. Ma seconde main vient rejoindre la première alors que la tension que j'avais ressentie plus tôt dans la journée s'éveille à nouveau au plus profond de moi.  
Je reste fixé quelques secondes sur mes mains ainsi placées sur sa peau, hésitant presque à faire ce qu'elle me réclame pour prolonger le moment...car j'y prenais goût : la toucher, la sentir vibrer sous mes doigts, c'était plus fort que moi...  
Je finis par détacher les armatures de son soutien gorge et par retirer la pièce de lingerie, en la maintenant dans ma main.  
Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, mais contrairement à la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt, je reste calme devant la suite de réactions qui me gagne.  
Je me penche légèrement en contournant Amelia : je dépose le soutien-gorge sur le lit et m'empare du kimono.  
Je reprends ma place dans son dos et l'aide à enfiler le kimono.  
Je la tourne ensuite vers moi : une apparition furtive de son corps et de sa poitrine avant que je ne referme le vêtement en nouant un nœud devant elle.  
Pendant ce court instant, je sens son regard me scruter.  
Je perçois en parallèle, mes envies d'homme s'exprimer dans un coin de mon esprit.  
Une de mes mains reste fixée sur le nœud de son kimono alors qu'une voix s'élève peu à peu...me suggérant de défaire ce nœud que je venais de nouer.  
Quand je relève les yeux, le regard d'Amelia m'apparaît distinctement mais avec une lueur différente : une intensité sombre et mystérieuse que j'avais rarement vue et qui me fascine.  
Je sens ses doigts trouver les miens, posés sur le nœud de son kimono : elle s'appuie ainsi sur ma main et je distingue son visage se rapprocher rapidement du mien.  
Deux lèvres douces et chaudes trouvent ma joue droite puis laissent s'échapper un murmure : « Merci. Bonne nuit».  
Elle se détache de moi dans un souffle.  
Sa main quitte la mienne et je retire à mon tour ma main de ce tissu de soie auquel je m'étais accroché...comme dernier rempart pour ma volonté.  
Ses yeux scintillent devant moi.  
Je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher.  
Je m'y perds alors que j'observe des reflets danser au cœur de ses pupilles...  
Jusqu'à' ce qu'une mèche de cheveux tombe devant ses yeux et me cache cette lueur fascinante.  
Ma main droite apparaît alors dans mon champ de vision : mes doigts capturent cette mèche et la repositionnent derrière son oreille.  
Et un mouvement de ses paupières capte mon attention.  
Deux paupières qui se ferment et qui s'associent à une pression appuyée de son visage contre ma main...comme si elle voulait accentuer le contact et le prolonger.  
Une réaction qui me fait aussitôt détacher ma main.  
Je répétais le geste qu'un autre homme avait eu plus tôt dans la journée.  
Un geste dont je n'ai même pas été conscient, comme si j'étais spectateur de la scène.  
Et spectateur de sa réaction qui ne ressemble en rien à celle observée dans sa loge, avant son passage télé.

 _\- Bonne nuit..._ finis-je par murmurer.

Je recule d'un pas, puis me retourne et quitte la pièce.  
Je retrouve ma chambre en quelques pas et m'assois sur mon lit.  
Une chaleur toute nouvelle me fait réagir.  
Une chaleur qui se diffuse encore sur ma joue.  
Ma main droite s'élève et trouve cette partie de mon visage où ses lèvres s'étaient inscrites une fraction de secondes. Un court instant mais suffisant pour m'envelopper d'une vague de douceur.  
Pour alimenter cette dépendance qui m'imprégnait et se diffusait en moi.  
Une dépendance bien plus forte qu'une simple attirance.  
Que la violence d'un désir ou d'une pulsion qui pourrait me saisir à tout moment, me rappelant que j'avais les mêmes faiblesses que tous les hommes.  
Cette dépendance qui s'installait était plus insidieuse, plus redoutable et j'en étais conscient en percevant ma peau vibrer sous mes doigts : une dépendance unique...à sa seule présence...à sa douceur...à sa tendresse.

Une tendresse que me réclamait toutes les fibres de mon corps et qui ranimait mon cœur.


	27. Observations et conclusions

**Observations et conclusions** **…**

Une matinée ensoleillée de printemps débute et je profite de quelques minutes de calme dans la maison.  
Quelques minutes de courte durée lorsque je perçois la sonnerie de l'entrée retentir.  
Je guette les sons s'échappant de la chambre d'Amelia : en m'approchant je distingue un écoulement d'eau résonner qui m'indique qu'elle était sous la douche.  
Je décide donc de rejoindre l'entrée sans la déranger.  
Un coup d'œil dans le visiophone et j'identifie un livreur avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

 _\- Bonjour Monsieur_ , m'annonce-t-il alors que je lui ouvre la porte.

 _\- Bonjour._

 _\- J'ai un bouquet pour Melle Shepherd, elle habite bien ici ?_

 _\- Oui, effectivement..._

Il me tend le bouquet de fleurs et je reconnais une composition de roses.

 _\- Voilà pour Melle Shepherd. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée._

 _\- Merci..._

Il s'éloigne rapidement après m'avoir remis le bouquet.  
Je referme la porte d'entrée derrière moi et me dirige vers la cuisine : je pose le bouquet sur le bar et l'observe un peu plus.  
Je remarque une enveloppe nichée au sein des fleurs.  
Je m'interroge aussitôt sur l'origine de ce bouquet mais vu le procédé habituel pour le livrer, ça ne pouvait visiblement pas être une manifestation du détraqué.

 _\- Bonjour Owen !_

Une voix chantante dans laquelle je décèle un sourire me fait tourner la tête.

 _\- Bonjour Amelia._

Elle s'avance vers moi, le sourire effectivement bien présent sur ses lèvres, les cheveux mouillés et lâchés me confirmant sa récente douche.

 _\- Des fleurs ? Vous êtes adorable, mais en quel..._

 _\- Amelia, elles ne sont pas de moi..._ répliqué-je en lui tendant l'enveloppe, tout en baissant les yeux.

J'étais légèrement gêné par sa méprise et sa réaction quand elle a interprété que ces fleurs étaient de moi.  
Elle récupère l'enveloppe du bout des doigts et je l'observe la décacheter...avec une légère appréhension malgré tout de ma part, si je m'étais trompé sur l'origine de ce bouquet et qu'elle découvrait un nouveau message de menaces à l'intérieur.  
Son visage reste impassible en lisant le message : ni sourire, ni marque de méfiance ou de panique...une complète neutralité, comme si les mots et son auteur lui étaient totalement indifférents.  
Elle relève les yeux après en avoir terminé avec la lecture et se penche vers le bouquet, pour en examiner les fleurs.  
Elle reste silencieuse en regardant les pétales de roses : je n'ose pas lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres. Je n'avais pas à interférer dans sa vie privée, à partir du moment où cela ne constituait pas une menace pour sa sécurité.

 _\- Des roses rouges...la fleur la plus cliché qui puisse exister..._

 _\- Vous n'êtes visiblement pas une grande fan des roses ?_

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas ça...ce sont de très jolies fleurs, mais pas celles qui me touchent le plus...il n'y a rien de plus simple pour un homme que d'offrir des roses rouges pour penser faire plaisir...alors que chaque femme est unique et mérite un bouquet spécial...juste pour elle...et même s'il s'agit d'une variété très rare et qui coûte une fortune, certaines choses ne s'achètent pas..._

Cette dernière remarque je l'avais déjà entendue...lors de la soirée au Canlis pour sa fondation.  
Une remarque qu'elle avait prononcée en parlant d'Alex Karev et sans qu'elle n'ait à me le dévoiler, je savais que ce bouquet venait de lui.

 _\- Je pensais qu'il avait arrêté cette habitude...à chaque passage télé, j'avais droit à un bouquet de sa part...mais mon passage sur « More than words » lui a - visiblement donné envie de la reprendre._

 _\- Vous voulez que j'aille vous chercher un vase dans le salon ?_

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire...je les donnerai à Richard pour qu'il les remette à l'équipe de production...il ne doit pas tarder..._

Elle en finit à peine avec sa phrase que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Richard apparaît dans la maison.

Je remarque directement deux enveloppes carrées et marrons dans sa main droite ainsi qu'un dossier glissé sous son bras. Avec un air grave qui habille son visage et qui me crispe.

 _\- Bonjour..._

 _\- Coucou Richard_ , lui lance Amelia avec un grand sourire et en lui faisant la bise.

Amelia lui accorde deux baisers sur la joue puis me serre la main.

 _\- On peut monter dans mon bureau ? Nous avons à parler..._

 _\- Ok, Richard..._

Amelia passe devant et s'engage la première vers l'étage.  
Richard me regarde quelques secondes puis me tend une des deux enveloppes.

 _\- Tenez Owen, c'était dans la boîte aux lettres._

Je prends la lettre qui m'était adressée...avec une écriture que je reconnais instantanément : celle d'April.

 _\- Merci Richard_ , réponds-je un peu intrigué par cette lettre envoyée par April.

Je relève les yeux et découvre une pièce vide autour de moi, Richard s'étant éclipsé à la suite d'Amelia.

Je rejoins l'étage en montant les marches quatre à quatre, laisse l'enveloppe dans ma chambre en passant, pour finir par pénétrer dans le bureau de Richard.  
Le manager est installé derrière son bureau et Amelia est debout, adossée à l'étagère sur le côté.

 _\- Tu veux nous parler du tournage du clip je présume ? Tout se passe bien ?_

 _\- Heu...en fait, je voulais parler de ça...le détraqué s'est à nouveau manifesté..._

Richard pose l'enveloppe qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main sur son bureau.  
Je croise le regard d'Amelia : elle s'approche timidement en se plaçant à mes côtés.  
Je remarque que l'enveloppe ne comporte pas d'adresse mais simplement le nom d'Amelia. Un nom qui n'a pas été inscrit à la main. Mais qui semble provenir d'une copie de la pochette de son single, dont je reconnais la police d'écriture.

 _\- Pas d'adresse ?_

 _\- Non, apparemment, ça a été déposé directement dans la boîte aux lettres de la maison de disques._

J'acquiesce de la tête après la précision de Richard et retire le contenu de l'enveloppe.  
Deux éléments distincts s'en échappent : tout d'abord, une feuille blanche avec les habituelles coupures de journaux en guise de message. Mais cette fois-ci, le message n'est pas seul. Il est en effet accompagné de clichés : une série de cinq photos que je passe rapidement en revue.  
Amelia, souriante alors que je la protège de la pluie avec ma veste.  
Amelia marchant dans la rue pendant que je me trouve à ses côtés, portant sa guitare et une main calée dans son dos.  
Amelia et moi en train de danser lors de la soirée de sa fondation.  
Nous deux riant en sortant de la maison...et je reconnais la tenue qu'elle arborait pour la soirée en boîte organisée par April.  
Nos deux silhouettes qui se détachent d'une ruelle de Seattle, Amelia se tenant à mon bras...un souvenir de notre trajet de retour depuis le Benaroya Hall.  
Je capte un mouvement d'Amelia qui s'empare d'une photo pour la regarder un peu plus longuement...celle où nous dansons.  
Je redirige mon attention vers la feuille pour prendre connaissance du message qui s'ajoute à ces clichés : « **Un homme depuis quelques temps à tes côtés. Mais cette place est la mienne. Il ne m'arrêtera pas. Si je ne peux t'avoir, personne ne t'aura.** »  
Amelia repose la photo dont elle s'était emparée et lit à son tour le message.  
Je croise le regard de Richard qui nous observe avec gravité.

 _\- Votre avis Owen ?_

 _\- Ces photos ont été prises durant les dernières semaines...et révèlent un travail très précis de filature et d'observation...tous les faits et gestes d'Amelia sont scrutés...et ça ressemble à un travail de pro, j'ai la vague suspicion que notre détraqué s'est entouré d'un spécialiste...ce n'est pas du même niveau que ce que nous avons vu précédemment._

 _\- C'est bien l'impression que j'avais...J'avais déjà vu des photos prises d'Amelia...mais il s'agissait d'une photo de temps à autre...et plutôt dans des sorties plus ou moins officielles ou bien du type cliché volé pris par hasard...mais pas du tout de cette qualité, de cette précision...et avec autant de régularité...  
Et que pensez-vous du message ?_

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Amelia qui reste bloquée sur la feuille de papier arborant les mots découpés en silence.

 _\- Il est conscient de ma présence...et ça n'a pas l'air de le dissuader malheureusement, au contraire, ça semble alimenter le challenge qu'il se donne..._

Et j'avais presque l'impression qu'il me considérait comme un rival...  
Mais je me garde bien d'exprimer complètement ce que je pensais à voix haute, pour ne pas inquiéter Richard ou Amelia.  
Car les clichés qu'il avait choisis avaient tous un point en commun qui m'interpellait : il s'agissait d'un moment de complicité avec Amelia, par un contact, par nos sourires...comme s'il voulait par ces photos matérialiser sa jalousie...une jalousie qui ne pouvait que renforcer sa motivation pour se rapprocher d'Amelia...une menace qui s'amplifiait et dont j'étais la cause. Et j'avais comme la désagréable impression qu'il était prêt à agir encore plus vite...pour concrétiser son message, un message qui m'était en partie destiné et qui me culpabilisait.

 _\- Quelqu'un observe mes faits et gestes depuis des semaines...qui sait le nombre de clichés qu'il a pris au-delà de ces cinq photos ?_

Amelia venait de murmurer ces quelques mots tout en s'asseyant, abattue par le choc de cette révélation.

 _\- On sera plus vigilant...je demanderai à Jackson d'être plus attentif lors de nos déplacements...pour prendre ces clichés, il nous suit forcément..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche avec tout ça ?_

 _\- C'est un malade Amelia...qui pense que vous lui appartenez, vous ne devez pas tenter d'y trouver une quelconque logique..._

Je me recule et fais quelques pas dans la pièce.  
Mes pensées défilaient dans ma tête. Se précisaient. Et je finis par me retourner au bout de quelques instants en fixant Richard, animé d'une vive conviction.

 _\- Le clip d'Amelia ? Il était prévu en Californie ?_

 _\- Oui, on a tout organisé près de Santa Barbara...c'est dans quatre jours..._

 _\- Il va falloir penser à autre chose..._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Owen de quoi parlez-vous ?_

Je retrouve le regard d'Amelia pour tenter de la rassurer...

 _\- Si le clip est prévu depuis un certain temps, il est forcément déjà au courant...il est probable qu'il envisage quelque chose...à nous de le surprendre...en tournant le clip ailleurs..._

 _\- Owen, on parle d'un clip qui doit avoir lieu dans quatre jours..._

 _\- Je sais Richard, mais de cette manière, on sera tranquille pour le tournage...il faut par contre laisser l'information officielle que tout se passe en Californie tout en organisant le vrai tournage ailleurs..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, on sera jamais prêt..._

 _\- Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée au contraire...je ne veux pas être constamment perturbée en sachant qu'on m'observe pendant ce clip...c'est trop important pour moi..._

L'intervention d'Amelia me surprend complètement alors qu'elle s'était relevée de son siège. Je pensais la paniquer avec mon idée...et non pas bénéficier de son approbation.

 _\- Amelia, comment on va faire ?_

 _\- Nous reposer sur nos soutiens...je vais appeler April...elle m'avait parlé d'un réalisateur qu'elle avait rencontré récemment qui a beaucoup de talent...et qu'elle m'avait conseillé pour un futur clip...ça serait une bonne idée de tourner à l'étranger, non ?_

 _\- Oui, ce serait parfait pour brouiller les pistes et éviter qu'il nous retrouve trop vite..._

 _\- Et pour le lieu, l'équipe technique ?_

 _\- Richard, je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver ce qu'il faut en y mettant le prix...la direction de la maison de disques m'a donné son feu vert pour ce clip, j'avais carte blanche complète alors utilisons la...en appelant Maggie et Meredith, on devrait faire quelque chose de très bien en quelques jours..._  
 _On peut mettre certaines personnes dans la confidence, n'est-ce pas Owen ?_

 _\- Le moins possible...mais il faudra visiblement impliquer des personnes pour que tout cela soit gérable, du moment que ce sont des personnes de confiance à vos côtés...et que vous leur précisez de ne pas répandre l'information. Officiellement, le clip doit toujours se tourner en Californie._

Richard semble songeur pendant quelques instants, puis nous regarde à tour de rôle Amelia et moi-même alors que nous nous trouvons côte à côte debout devant lui.  
Je perçois un sourire se dessiner petit à petit sur son visage, alors qu'il sort son portable de sa veste.

 _\- Vous faites une sacrée équipe tous les deux...et je ne vais pas dormir beaucoup dans les jours à venir avec tout ça...mais allons-y !_

 _\- Yes, merci Richard !_ lance Amelia en s'avançant avec entrain pour le prendre dans ses bras. _Merci mon Richard, je sais que tu es le meilleur et que tu vas faire des merveilles pour m'organiser tout ça !_

 _\- Doucement ma puce...tu m'offres un café avant ? Il faut que j'en sache plus sur ce réalisateur pour voir comment mettre ça en place et où..._

Amelia sourit à Richard et me fait un clin d'œil en se retournant.  
Je les observe s'éclipser dans le couloir tout en captant les dernières paroles prononcées par Amelia.

 _\- J'appelle April et on se fait ensuite le plan d'attaque..._

Je souris en l'entendant alors qu'elle reprend sa rigueur et son professionnalisme.

Je savais que mon idée mettait une certaine pression sur le tournage du clip.  
Mais cette dernière manifestation du détraqué m'inquiétait encore un peu plus que les autres et j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment ; celui que ce tournage ne serait pas un événement anodin pour lui au vu de ces dernières menaces qu'il exprimait.  
Et organiser les choses de manière plus confidentielle permettrait à Amelia de profiter de ce moment, tout en appréciant la tranquillité d'une liberté temporaire : en dehors de Seattle et de cette observation obsessionnelle dont elle la cible.  
Je rejoins ma chambre et une autre enveloppe m'apparaît alors.  
Ce courrier qu'April m'avait adressé.  
J'étais assez curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien m'envoyer...voire même un peu inquiet la connaissant.  
J'ouvre l'enveloppe et deux éléments s'en échappent : une courte lettre et un carré de papier photo...un cliché qu'elle avait pris soin de placer à l'envers dans l'enveloppe.  
Je m'empare d'abord de la lettre pour y découvrir les mots suivants, laissés en manuscrit par April :  
« _Bonjour Owen,_

 _J'espère que vous vous occupez bien de ma petite Amelia._  
 _Même si elle démontre une force de caractère impressionnante, elle a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer et qui prend soin d'elle._  
 _Avec ces menaces qui planent au dessus d'elle dorénavant, je suis souvent inquiète mais je repense ensuite à vous...et ça suffit à me rassurer car je sais qu'en votre présence, il ne lui arrivera rien de grave._  
 _Et je sais aussi que vous êtes spécial pour ma petite étoile...et j'en ai eu la preuve récemment._  
 _En la regardant interpréter « More than words », je l'ai sentie habitée comme je l'ai rarement vue...et j'ai remarqué un regard furtif glissé en arrière de sa part lors d'une question bien précise qu'on lui a posée...un regard vers les coulisses, derrière le rideau._  
 _J'ai scruté cet endroit et j'ai cru y apercevoir une ombre, mais peut être l'ai-je imaginé._  
 _Mais ce que je n'ai pas imaginé et ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que c'est vous qu'elle a cherché du regard. C'est vous qu'elle a inconsciemment eu besoin de sentir pour répondre et interpréter cette chanson._  
 _Parce que certaines émotions vont bien au-delà des mots._  
 _Qu'elles s'expriment par un regard._  
 _Une preuve que j'ai retrouvée en déballant ma valise._  
 _Et je me suis dit qu'elle vous revenait._  
 _Parce qu'elle est plus utile entre vos mains._  
 _Pour ce regard qui vous est destiné._

 _« More than words »_

 _Ne la quittez pas des yeux en retour,_

 _A bientôt,_

 _April_ »

Je repose la lettre et je fais glisser mes doigts sur le dos de la photo.  
J'inspire profondément et la retourne.  
L'image qui m'apparaît est celle à laquelle je m'attendais : le cliché du shooting que j'avais préféré sans l'avoir révélé.  
Ce fameux moment de la séance photo où Amelia s'était retournée pour faire des photos de face, en me regardant...avec cette étincelle dans les yeux qui m'avait captivé et que j'ai le plaisir de tenir dans ma main en cet instant.

J'étais surpris et un peu désarçonné par les mots et l'attention d'April.  
Par ce qu'elle semblait avoir perçu d'Amelia, de ses regards, de son attitude.  
J'avais peur de comprendre ce qu'elle mettait en avant...alors que d'autres événements récents m'assaillent en parallèle.  
Le regard d'Amelia après « More Than Words ».  
La remarque d'Andrew.  
La réaction d'Amelia après que j'ai replacé l'une de ses mèches...à l'opposé de celle qu'elle avait eue avec Mark.  
Ces moments étaient-ils des preuves de ce qu'April suggérait ?  
April, Andrew...la situation était-elle si transparente, pour qu'ils interprètent les choses de la même manière ?  
Dans cet instant, ce n'est plus la prise de conscience des possibles sentiments d'Amelia qui m'effraient.  
Non, ce que je redoutais le plus, c'était autre chose : que d'autres parviennent aux mêmes conclusions qu'April ou Andrew.

Notamment une personne.

Qui ne se contenterait pas d'une remarque ou d'une lettre.

Mais qui serait capable de commettre l'irréparable...


	28. Sous couverture (1)

**Guest: Merci beaucoup pour ton chouette commentaire ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir :) Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire !**

* * *

 **Sous couverture** **…** **(1)**

Mes pieds dans le sable blanc.  
Un bruit de vagues qui murmure à mes oreilles.  
Un soleil radieux inonde le paysage...et illumine une silhouette à quelques mètres de moi.  
Une silhouette que je pouvais dorénavant dessiner les yeux fermés.  
La ligne de ses courbes, les moindres détails de son visage.  
Elle tournoie quelques instants, puis s'avance vers la mer, balayant l'eau du bout des pieds.  
Mais une seconde silhouette se rapproche bientôt d'elle.  
Puis l'enlace par derrière, et je distingue clairement un sourire se dessiner sur ce doux visage que j'ai tant observé.  
Je détourne le regard malgré moi, lorsque je perçois le visage de cet homme glisser contre sa joue et y déposer un baiser.

 _\- Ok, coupez !_

La voix du réalisateur annonce la fin de la prise et je lâche un soupir comme une délivrance.

 _\- Ma chérie, tu étais...magnifique...le clip va être superbe...Merci beaucoup!_

L'enthousiasme débordant du réalisateur me font sourire alors qu'en relevant les yeux, je croise le regard d'Amelia qui sourit également.

 _\- George, je t'avais dit que tu allais l'adorer...c'est la meilleure !_

 _\- Merci, ma April_ , répond Amelia, en touchant affectueusement l'épaule de son amie.

Cet échange marque la fin d'un tournage...un tournage express en deux jours, complètement repensé en catastrophe.  
Richard avait fait des miracles pour tout réorganiser et ainsi brouiller les pistes auprès du détraqué qui menaçait Amelia. Il n'était cependant pas du voyage, certaines obligations avec la maison de disques l'ont retenu sur Seattle.  
April avait été en parallèle d'un grand secours pour cette alternative décidée à la dernière minute, notamment parce qu'elle avait trouvé la pièce maîtresse pour ce projet : le réalisateur. Amelia avait en effet décidé d'en changer, profitant du remaniement complet du tournage pour prendre plus de libertés. Le réalisateur avait en plus suggéré rapidement le lieu pour le tournage après avoir intégré qu'Amelia souhaitait un paysage de plage pour cadre...une petite plage à Campeche au Mexique, choisie donc par George O'Malley, jeune réalisateur en devenir auquel Amelia donnait sa chance, sur les conseils d'April.

Le tournage se terminait ainsi après un déroulement sans embûches et sous un soleil éclatant : l'équipe était réduite mais efficace, cinq techniciens en plus du réalisateur, un acteur et April qui jouait également dans le clip, endossant son rôle de « copine » aux côtés d'Amelia, mêlant ainsi fiction et réalité.  
Amelia lui avait en effet proposé de jouer ce rôle...en guise de remerciement pour celle qui lui avait permis de trouver un réalisateur...et un lieu pour son clip.  
Les deux jours de tournage avaient été ponctués par les scènes entre April et Amelia ainsi que les scènes avec l'acteur : un certain Antonio, jeune homme brun, à la belle gueule...probablement un mannequin en parallèle de sa carrière d'acteur.  
Aucune alerte n'était venu ternir le déroulement du clip, le seul élément incontrôlable s'avérait...le réalisateur lui-même. Un vrai artiste dans sa façon d'être : une exubérance frappante, des cheminements de pensée difficiles à suivre.

La voix chantante du réalisateur me recadre justement avec l'instant présent alors que je m'étais approché du petit groupe, quittant ma position d'observateur.

 _\- Avec toutes ces belles images, si on ne fait pas une merveille...je n'ai vraiment aucun talent !_

 _\- Épatez-moi George, je compte sur vous ! Je vous fais confiance, ne me décevez pas !_

 _\- Je vous le promets, ma belle !_ répond le réalisateur en souriant. _Je pense que je vais me mettre direct sur le traitement des rushs pendant que les idées sont fraîches..._

 _\- Je peux sûrement t'aider George_ , suggère April.

Je jette un regard vers April, surpris par cette proposition et je remarque du coin de l'œil, le même mouvement de tête de la part d'Amelia.

 _\- Je pourrais orienter les choses pour faire en sorte que ça convienne à Amelia, je la connais par cœur...et j'ai un emploi du temps plus flexible que toi ma belle..._ précise April en trouvant le regard de son amie.

 _\- Tu es sûre April ? Tu as déjà tellement fait pour ce clip, je ne veux pas te contraindre à rester..._

 _\- Je serai ravi_ , rétorque George avec un immense sourire vers April.

La jeune femme lui sourit en retour et j'ai l'impression que sa proposition contient une autre finalité que le simple fait de faire progresser George sur le clip...mais ce n'est probablement qu'une impression...

 _\- Tu veux rester un peu plus longtemps alors ? Car nous étions censés partir demain..._

 _\- Oui, un ou deux jours de plus, ça ira George?_

 _\- Parfait..._ reprend George.

 _\- D'accord, comme tu le souhaites._

 _\- Ça ne posera pas de problèmes pour les arrangements sur le voyage...du moment que M & Mme Harcourt partent ensemble, la couverture est sauve !_ Reprend April en riant.

Je souris un peu nerveusement à l'évocation de ce détail...un détail qu'April ne se lassait pas d'appuyer depuis maintenant deux jours.

 **48 Heures plus tôt**

 _\- Merci Nathan de m'avoir reçu si vite et d'avoir réglé tous les détails._

 _\- Aucun problème Owen, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Je t'en prie, assieds toi !_

Je prends place sur le siège le plus proche de moi dans la salle de réunion que Nathan prend soin de refermer derrière lui. Une salle d'un blanc immaculée, sans la moindre touche de décoration, une ambiance bien particulière...une neutralité propre à cet univers des forces spéciales qui avait rythmé une grande partie de ma vie.

 _\- Tous les éléments dont vous avez besoin sont dans cette enveloppe. J'ai réussi à refaire vos papiers et je vous ai également prévu l'hébergement sur place._

J'avais appelé Nathan après avoir eu l'accord par Amelia qu'on organise le clip dans un autre lieu que celui originellement prévu...pour brouiller les pistes.  
Pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté que le détraqué ne nous retrouve pas une fois qu'il aura compris que le tournage ne se déroule pas à Santa Barbara, j'avais proposé de solliciter l'aide des services spéciaux...pour que l'on voyage sous d'autres identités, de quoi nous rendre quasiment invisible aux yeux de tous.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe que Nathan me tend et j'en retire cinq éléments : trois passeports, un feuillet de plusieurs pages et une enveloppe blanche plus petite et cachetée.  
Je m'empare du premier passeport et l'ouvre délicatement : une photo de moi m'apparaît, ainsi qu'un nom qui me fait aussitôt sourire « Owen Harcourt ».

 _\- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher !_

 _\- Il fallait te trouver un nom, alors j'avoue que la facilité m'est venue sur ce coup là !_ Réplique Nathan en m'observant.

Owen Harcourt...un nom qui me reconnecte avec un flot de souvenirs...un pseudo qui avait marqué de nombreuses missions, presque une autre partie de moi...  
Je referme le passeport et ouvre le suivant, celui d'April...devenue « April Nemours ».  
Puis je découvre finalement le dernier, sachant qu'il s'agit de celui d'Amelia : c'est bien son visage qui s'affiche sous mes yeux, mais c'est un autre détail qui capte mon attention...

 _\- Amelia...Harcourt...? Nom de jeune fille Nemours...Nathan, tu ne pouvais pas trouver autre chose ?_

 _\- Owen, tu sais que la meilleure couverture pour voyager tranquille c'est mari et femme. Dans ta position, vu que tu dois l'accompagner constamment, c'est le plus simple._

Je reste le regard baissé sur le contexte qu'installe cette couverture, tout en écoutant Nathan.

 _\- Tu sais bien que j'ai raison Owen..._

J'acquiesce de la tête en refermant le passeport. Il avait effectivement fait le bon choix, mais un choix qui n'allait pas me rendre les prochains jours faciles. Je me posais toujours des questions sur les sentiments d'Amelia...sans compter que mes propres réactions n'étaient pas toujours évidentes à cerner : je présageais déjà que cette couverture ne ferait que rendre les choses un peu plus complexes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà...

 _\- C'est-ce que je crois à l'intérieur ?_ Demandé-je en pointant du doigt la petite enveloppe blanche.

 _\- Tu me connais, je ne fais pas les choses à moitié, tous les accessoires sont prévus pour endosser une couverture..._

Je place la petite enveloppe dans ma veste sans l'ouvrir.

 _\- Et ici, tu trouveras tous les détails sur l'hôtel que je vous ai réservé. J'ai choisi un hôtel de luxe : c'est la meilleure option pour éviter les questions. Les personnels dans ce genre d'hôtels sont discrets mais aussi très vigilants quant à la tranquillité de leurs clients et ils filtrent systématiquement les allées et venues._

Je balaye la feuille des yeux après avoir identifié le lieu, un hôtel à Campeche et une réservation pour 2 chambres au nom de Harcourt et de Nemours.

 _\- Deux suites réservées...elles sont au même étage et connectées...ce qui fait qu'April et Amelia pourraient prendre une suite toutes les deux et toi la seconde, sans éveiller les soupçons...du moment que tu restes sur tes gardes au moindre bruit suspect..._

Je replace les passeports dans l'enveloppe ainsi que les détails sur l'hôtel.  
Je me lève tout en serrant la main de Nathan.

 _\- Merci pour tout Nathan. Je sais que ça n'a pas été simple pour toi de tout organiser._

 _\- Je t'en prie._

Je lui souris une dernière fois.

 _\- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut maintenant ?_

 _\- Oui, pas de doutes._

 _\- Owen, je te sens contrarié, mais ne le sois pas. Tu as fait ça des centaines de fois dans le passé. Ne te perds pas dans les mensonges._

J'acquiesce de la tête en écoutant mon ancien mentor me rassurer.

 _\- Bon allons rejoindre ta Amelia, je sais que tu n'es pas tranquille quand tu ne la vois plus,_ annonce-t-il un peu plus fort en me souriant.

Il ouvre la porte, je lui emboîte le pas, et nous retrouvons Amelia dans la pièce d'à côté qui nous attendait patiemment. J'avais préféré récupérer les éléments sans sa présence auprès de Nathan, au cas où il nous fallait modifier certaines choses ou improviser des détails.  
Je ne souhaitais pas la mettre en relation avec les coulisses de ce monde...de cette autre partie de ma vie.  
Je n'avais cependant pas pu venir seul cette fois-ci, depuis les dernières menaces, je n'étais pas disposé à la laisser à la maison avec la seule présence de Richard pour veiller sur elle.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_ Demande-t-elle en nous apercevant pénétrer dans la pièce.

 _\- Oui, Nathan a pensé à tout comme d'habitude._

 _\- Tant mieux_ , précise-t-elle en souriant tout en regardant Nathan.

 _\- Je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai des obligations qui m'appellent ici. Amelia, c'était un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer. Mes filles vous adorent et je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant en vous voyant._

 _\- Merci beaucoup. Et merci à vous de nous aider, j'apprécie tout ce que vous faites..._

 _\- Aucun problème. Je vous souhaite en tous cas un très bon tournage, le Mexique est un endroit superbe, profitez en sereinement. Vous avez le meilleur à vos côtés pour vous protéger._

 _\- Je sais..._

Je baisse le regard, un peu mal à l'aise en les écoutants m'évoquer ainsi.  
Je relève les yeux alors que Nathan en finit d'un baisemain à Amelia qui me fait sourire.  
Je serre la main à Nathan sans un mot, mais me contentant d'un regard appuyé qui suffit à lui transmettre toute ma gratitude.

La porte claque après le départ de Nathan.  
Je retrouve le regard d'Amelia qui m'observe et je lis une série de questions dans ses yeux.

 _\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous venez de récupérer exactement ?_

Je pose l'enveloppe sur la table et en dévoile le contenu.

 _\- Nos nouvelles identités..._

Je lui tends son passeport qu'elle s'empresse d'ouvrir.

 _\- Où est-ce que vous avez eu cette photo ? Ce n'est pas celle qui figure sur mon passeport..._

Je ne lui réponds pas, et elle redirige son attention sur les détails du document.

 _\- Amelia Harcourt...ça sonne bien ! Vous me ferez penser de faire remarquer à Nathan qu'il a très bien choisi mon nouveau nom_ , précise-t-elle en souriant. _Et vous quelle est votre nouvelle identité ?_

Je prends une inspiration avant de lui ouvrir mon propre passeport.

 _\- Owen...Harcourt ? Mais vous voulez dire que..._

Je plonge ma main dans la poche intérieure de ma veste pour récupérer la petite enveloppe blanche que j'avais pris soin d'y placer. Je la décachette et laisse son contenu tomber sur la table et résonner au contact de cette surface : deux anneaux brillants s'échappent d'abord et tranchent avec l'atmosphère blanche de la salle. Et une troisième bague plus sophistiquée s'évade de l'enveloppe : elle arbore une enfilade de diamants et deux saphirs dessinant le symbole de l'infini.  
Une bague que je reconnais instantanément...une bague que je ne m'attendais pas à revoir...mais Nathan m'avait visiblement caché des choses.

 _\- C'est la couverture la plus sûre vu la situation._

Je remarque qu'elle s'empare de la bague qui ferait office de bague de fiançailles, pour l'observer d'un peu plus près.

 _\- Ce ne sont que des accessoires pour faire illusion...vous pourrez vous en séparer quand nous ne serons pas à l'extérieur..._

Elle retrouve mon regard après avoir reposé la bague sur la table.

 _\- Elle est très jolie..._

 _\- J'espère qu'elle ira à votre doigt, nous n'aurons pas le temps de la reprendre. L'alliance par contre est adaptée à votre taille._

Elle reprend la bague du bout des doigts et la glisse à son annulaire gauche, l'enfilant sans aucune difficulté.

 _\- Ça a l'air d'aller, non ?_ Annonce-t-elle en me montrant sa main, habillée de ce bijou. Un bijou que j'avais vu seulement au doigt de deux femmes...deux femmes qui avaient compté pour des raisons bien différentes dans ma vie.

 _\- Oui, elle vous va parfaitement..._ murmuré-je, tout en détournant le regard, perturbé par des flots de souvenirs.

Un filet de lumière s'échappant de ma main gauche matérialise la couverture que nous avions ainsi mis en place, alors que l'anneau capte la lumière intense du soleil du Mexique.  
Un contexte qu'April prenait un malin plaisir à remettre en avant dès qu'elle le pouvait depuis notre départ pour le Mexique.

 _\- Effectivement April, tant que nous repartons ensemble avec Amelia, vous pouvez vivre votre vie...Melle Nemours..._ réponds-je en souriant en retour.

 _\- D'ailleurs en parlant de vivre ma vie, Amelia, je peux te parler une seconde seule à seule, s'il te plaît ?_

Amelia acquiesce de la tête et les deux jeunes femmes se décalent un peu plus loin.  
Je les observe du coin de l'œil lorsque la voix de George m'interpelle.

 _\- Dites moi Owen...j'ai une question un peu particulière...est-ce qu'elle est « single » ?_

 _\- Amelia ?_

 _\- Non, Amelia...je n'ai aucune chance...non, je parlais d'April._

 _\- Euh...je pense qu'elle n'a personne dans sa vie en ce moment...en tous cas, c'était le cas, il y a quelques semaines...mais je ne voudrais pas vous induire en erreur..._

 _\- Merci...si rien n'est officiel, je peux probablement tenter ma chance !_

Des mouvements se font percevoir à ma droite alors que les filles reviennent déjà près de nous.

Je croise le regard d'Amelia, mais elle me rassure d'un signe de tête que tout va bien.

 _\- April, si tu es prête, on pourrait regagner la salle de travail pour visionner les premiers rushs ?_ propose George, en manifestant un réel entrain après notre rapide échange.

 _\- Oui, aucun problème, je te suis, à plus tard alors !_ Nous lance April, en s'éloignant avec George.

Ils partent tous les deux en direction de la voiture de George, garée à quelques mètres de la plage.

 _\- April avait quelque chose à vous demander ?_

 _\- Oui...enfin...elle souhaiterait avoir la chambre pour elle toute seule ce soir...elle voulait s'assurer que ça ne me posait pas de problèmes..._

J'écoute Amelia alors que la silhouette d'Antonio se rapproche progressivement de nous.

 _\- Donc seul petit détail par rapport à la nuit dernière, il faudra qu'on cohabite dans la même chambre..._

Je retrouve le regard d'Amelia l'espace de quelques secondes, interpellé par cette nouvelle information, mais la voix d'Antonio s'élève près de nous et détourne rapidement mon attention.

 _\- Amelia...pouvez-vous venir avec moi un instant ?_

Bien que mexicain, son français était parfait sans le moindre accent.

 _\- Oui, bien sûr_ , lui répond-elle dans un sourire, après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard.

J'observe Antonio passer une main dans le dos d'Amelia et la mener quelques pas plus loin aux abords de la mer.  
Je distingue qu'une discussion s'installe entre eux, d'abord dominée par les paroles d'Antonio, puis quelques réponses d'Amelia courtes voire parfois gênées alors que je remarque certains regards baissés et fuyants de sa part.  
Un geste d'Antonio me captive alors lorsque sa main s'avance légèrement pour se poser sur le bras dénudé de la chanteuse...et aller et venir comme dans une caresse.  
Une surface froide et lisse résonne subitement sous mes doigts. Et je finis par reconnaître qu'un geste inconscient s'est emparé de moi alors que je fais glisser mon alliance sous mon index et mon pouce droits...cet anneau, marque d'un lien factice et purement virtuel, mais que je n'avais pas pris la peine de retirer en arrivant sur le lieu du tournage.  
Amelia se détache légèrement du contact d'Antonio et je peux percevoir qu'il marque une pause dans ses paroles, avant de tendre un bout de papier qu'elle finit par accepter après quelques secondes d'hésitation.  
Elle lui sourit furtivement puis s'éloigne, le laissant seul...et s'avance à nouveau vers moi.  
Antonio la regarde pensif puis rejoint certains techniciens encore présents, à quelques pas de lui.

Amelia se repositionne rapidement à mes côtés et je m'empresse de détacher mes doigts de l'anneau à ma main gauche. Je touche furtivement ma veste, pour sentir sous le bout de mes doigts cette feuille de papier que j'avais placée dans la poche de ma veste intérieure...cette lettre de démission que j'avais pris soin d'amener avec moi, pour me reconnecter à la réalité.

 _\- On peut retourner à l'hôtel, je crois qu'on en a fini ici. Vous pouvez me redonner mes accessoires pour mon rôle de Mme Harcourt ?_ Me demande-t-elle dans un sourire.

Je m'exécute et fais glisser ma main droite dans ma poche de pantalon.  
Je récupère ainsi l'alliance et la bague de fiançailles dont elle s'était séparée pour le tournage...mais qu'il lui fallait remettre pour retourner à l'hôtel.

 _\- Merci_ , me souffle-t-elle en prenant les bijoux dans ma main. Elle fait glisser l'alliance à sa main gauche et la bague de fiançailles sur son annulaire droit.

 _\- Antonio avait l'air contrarié après votre discussion..._

 _\- Sa proposition m'a prise un peu de court..._

 _\- Proposition ?_

 _\- Oui...il m'a invitée à dîner._

Je reste silencieux, mais cette information me crispe instantanément. J'anticipais déjà une soirée difficile à gérer...

 _\- Je pense qu'il a été surpris par ma réaction. Il doit être habitué à ce que les femmes soient instantanément enthousiastes, ce qui n'a pas vraiment été mon cas. J'ai eu un flot de questions qui ont envahi mon esprit...toutes centrées autour de vous._

Je l'observe, surpris par sa dernière précision.

 _\- Oui, enfin, si je dîne avec lui...vous devez être présent d'une manière ou d'une autre et j'ai un peu de mal à envisager à quoi ressemblerait un tel dîner, où vous resteriez dans l'ombre, sur une table adjointe à la nôtre ou à l'extérieur du restaurant à nous observer_ , précise-t-elle dans un rire. _Et puis ce n'est visiblement pas une proposition que peut accepter une femme mariée, non ?_ finit-elle dans un sourire.

« Ne te perds pas dans les mensonges ».  
Les mots de Nathan retentissent dans ma tête suite à la remarque d'Amelia et je reprends la parole aussitôt.

 _\- Amelia, ce n'est qu'une couverture...si vous sortez en dehors de Campeche, vous n'avez pas à maintenir l'illusion. Et pour ce qui me concerne, si vous me laissez un peu de temps et si vous connaissez les lieux du rendez-vous, je peux essayer d'organiser les choses en conséquence._

Elle me regarde quelques instants puis reprend la parole.

 _\- Vous n'aurez pas à vous donner ce mal.  
Parce qu'avant tout, pour accepter cette invitation, encore faut-il qu'elle me tente, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas. J'ai par contre clairement envie de profiter de ma dernière soirée dans cette très belle ville. Et en y réfléchissant rapidement, il n'y a qu'une solution, je crois, pour concilier prudence et sortie à l'extérieur..._

Elle baisse les yeux sur ses mains et fait une courte pause.  
Sa tête se relève progressivement et ses yeux trouvent instantanément les miens.

 _\- Donc...est-ce que je peux espérer dîner avec mon mari ce soir_ ? Suggère-t-elle dans un murmure.

Dîner. Mari.  
Deux mots qui suffisent à me faire perdre le fil.  
Je n'étais pas du tout préparé à cette idée.  
Je perçois mes yeux s'agrandir un peu plus tout en la fixant.

 _\- Enfin...je veux dire...je sais que je ne crains rien avec vous...je peux ainsi m'épargner de rester cloîtrée à l'hôtel...c'est une solution simple et raisonnable...non ?_

Son ton de voix est plus hésitant alors qu'elle se justifie, comme si elle essayait de me convaincre.  
Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.  
Je ne m'attendais clairement pas à cette demande. Ou peut être que je l'attendais, tout en la redoutant.

 _\- Mais...vous pouvez refuser..._

Elle baisse le regard en prononçant ces derniers mots.  
Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté silencieux, bloqué sur ses mots me proposant une porte de sortie dans un murmure.  
Une alternative, un choix qu'elle me laissait et qu'il fallait que je saisisse pour ne pas compliquer les choses.  
Mais lorsqu'elle relève la tête, ses yeux sont différents, brillants et tellement expressifs.  
Des mots s'échappent de sa bouche mais j'ai du mal à les entendre, troublé par son regard qui contredit parfaitement ses paroles.

 _\- Vous pouvez refuser..._


	29. Sous couverture (2)

**Sous couverture (2)**

 _\- Señora, avez-vous choisi ?_

 _\- Euh...oui...je pense que je vais prendre des enchiladas._

 _\- Très bon choix, señora et pour vous señor ?_

Le serveur se tourne, s'adressant directement à moi avec sa voix qui révèle un parfait français teinté d'un accent mexicain chantant. J'avais observé le menu sans y prêter attention, légèrement troublé par le cadre et le contexte.  
Les secondes défilent et je réalise que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sereinement. Je finis par opter pour la solution la plus simple dans cette situation.

 _\- Je vais prendre la même chose._

 _\- Si, señor...Vino, peut être pour accompagner ?_

Le serveur observe Amelia, la carte des vins à la main.  
Elle sourit rapidement en trouvant mon regard.

 _\- Je vais laisser mon mari choisir...il sait ce que j'aime..._

Le serveur sourit poliment et me tend la carte des vins.  
Je l'ouvre tout en distinguant le regard malicieux d'Amelia face à moi qui me scrute.  
Je balaye la liste des cépages des yeux, et fais défiler les pages jusqu'à trouver la région que je cherchais.  
Je relève les yeux pour retrouver le regard d'Amelia et j'y discerne très nettement une pointe de challenge, elle m'avait visiblement donné un test.  
Je pointe du doigt le vin au serveur.  
Il en prend connaissance et s'éloigne en silence après un signe de tête.

 _\- Qu'avez-vous choisi ?_ Finit-elle par me demander après le départ du serveur.

 _\- Vous verrez bien..._ réponds-je mystérieusement à mon tour.

Elle sourit légèrement et son visage s'illumine un peu plus.

La bougie sur la table inondait ses traits de jeux d'ombre et de lumière dont j'avais du mal à me détacher. Je détourne cependant les yeux pour scruter à nouveau le décor où nous avions pris place : la salle de restaurant était constituée d'une petite dizaine de tables et seules deux autres étaient occupées.  
Nous étions placés un peu à l'écart à ma demande, proche de la baie vitrée qui donnait une vue magistrale sur la baie...une vue dont je ne profitais pas, car je m'étais assis de dos à ce paysage, le laissant à la contemplation d'Amelia...ce qui me permettait également d'avoir une vision générale de la salle.  
La salle était assez chaleureuse, décorée dans des tons ocre et rouge, avec des éléments de décoration antiques qui évoquaient l'histoire de la ville où nous séjournions. Elle était éclairée par un petit lustre central et par des bougies qui se détachaient sur les différentes tables, ce qui créait une ambiance intime...presque romantique. Un contexte qui ne me surprenait presque pas, vu que l'adresse nous avait été conseillée par l'hôtel : ils avaient visiblement pensé que ce cadre était approprié vu notre relation « officielle »...mais purement virtuelle.  
Un rire contenu s'élève devant moi et je dirige mon regard vers sa propriétaire...redécouvrant son image : son visage rayonnant, ses cheveux longs qui s'étalent de part et d'autre de ses épaules et  
recouvrent en partie le décolleté de la robe longue dont elle s'était parée pour la soirée.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?_

 _\- Vous...Détendez-vous, il n'y a pas d'attaques au programme ce soir._

 _\- Vous avez l'air bien sûre de vous._

 _\- Intuition féminine...et vous savez comme moi, ça ne trompe jamais._

Je la fixe tout en sentant un sourire s'installer sur mes lèvres.  
Je perçois la silhouette du serveur s'approcher et annoncer à nouveau sa présence près de nous.

 _\- Voilà pour le vin commandé, señor._

Il me montre l'étiquette de la bouteille et j'acquiesce de la tête, alors qu'il remplit légèrement mon verre pour le goûter.  
Le liquide rougeâtre scintille dans mon verre et j'inspire son parfum quelques secondes, avant d'y plonger mes lèvres.  
Amelia me fixe et je remarque qu'elle bouge sur sa chaise comme pour distinguer ce qui figure sur la bouteille. Mais le serveur est tourné vers moi si bien qu'elle n'a aucune chance de pouvoir lire correctement l'étiquette.  
Je souris au serveur pour lui donner mon approbation et il s'empresse aussitôt de remplir le verre d'Amelia et de compléter le mien. Il place ensuite la bouteille dans un seau présent à côté de la table avant de nous laisser à nouveau.  
Je constate alors qu'Amelia a gardé les yeux fixés sur le verre devant elle.

 _\- Alors est-ce que j'ai déjà juste au niveau de la couleur ?_

 _\- Euh...oui, en effet, je préfère le vin rouge..._

 _\- Et bien, voyons maintenant s'il vous plaît._

Je lève mon verre en la regardant et en attendant qu'elle m'imite au bout de quelques secondes.  
Je rapproche mon verre du bout de mes lèvres.  
Elle copie parfaitement mes gestes, jusqu'à goûter ce nectar et j'observe la couleur de ses yeux s'assombrir à ce moment exact.  
Je repose rapidement mon verre tout en continuant à la regarder.  
Et en constatant la suite de réactions qui prend place sur son visage.  
Elle finit par placer son verre face à elle, les yeux baissés.

 _\- Alors, j'ai passé le test ?_

Elle relève la tête doucement et je distingue son sourire apparaître progressivement.

 _\- Du Saint-Emilion...je ne pensais pas qu'ils en auraient ici...vous avez dû bien chercher dans la carte, mais pas de doutes, vous me connaissez bien..._

 _\- Rassurez-moi, vous n'avez pas prévu de me faire passer dix tests dans la soirée ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas encore décidée !_

Un raclement de gorge sur le côté interrompt notre échange et le serveur nous annonce le plat, tout en déposant nos assiettes cérémonieusement face à nous.  
Nous jetons en parallèle un œil vers le plat.  
Nous partageons directement un regard complice avec le même soupçon de gourmandise anticipée devant ces enchiladas subtilement mis en scène dans nos assiettes.

 _\- Bravo pour le choix, je crois effectivement que vous avez visé juste..._

 _\- Voyons si le goût fait honneur au visuel, non ?_

J'acquiesce de la tête et l'imite en prenant une première bouchée de ces enchiladas...les saveurs qui envahissent mon palais me laissent sans voix et je croise le regard d'Amelia au sein duquel je devine une surprise et un plaisir similaires.  
Probablement le meilleur enchiladas que j'aie mangé de toute ma vie...

 _\- C'est divin..._

Je me contente de hocher de la tête, ayant un peu de mal à retrouver ma voix et presque submergé par la situation dans sa globalité : la délicatesse du plat, la chaleur du cadre et la compagnie devant moi...

 _\- Ça aurait été bête de rater ça quand même, non ? En restant à l'hôtel..._

 _\- Je le concède, vous avez raison... À nouveau..._

 _\- Je pensais que vous aviez compris, que j'ai toujours raison !_

Je ris légèrement tout en reprenant une bouchée du succulent enchiladas avant de reposer ma main gauche sur la table. Mon alliance capte un filet de lumière et dégage une lueur bien particulière qui concentre mon attention quelques instants.

 _\- Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu passer à côté..._

Je relève les yeux et remarque qu'Amelia observe également ma main contre la table.

 _\- De quoi parlez-vous ?_

Elle avance sa main droite et s'empare de ma main gauche, la retournant contre la table.

 _\- Vos mains...clairement des mains de guitariste...ça aurait dû me sauter aux yeux tout de suite..._

Ses doigts glissent le long de mon index et de mon majeur alors qu'elle reprend la parole.

 _\- Des doigts aussi élancés et fins, ce n'est pas si courant...vos mains m'avaient intriguée dès le départ, mais je sais pourquoi maintenant._

Elle retire ses doigts au bout de quelques secondes, et redirige son attention sur son assiette.

 _\- Vous ne pouviez pas deviner...ce n'était pas forcément évident vu ma profession._

 _\- Je peux vous poser une question qui me taraude depuis plusieurs jours ?_

J'avais une vague idée de ce qui pouvait ainsi attiser sa curiosité, et je devais peut être lui en dire plus pour qu'elle comprenne...

 _\- Allez-y..._

 _\- En fait, j'ai plutôt deux questions...où avez-vous appris à jouer ainsi et surtout pourquoi avoir arrêté alors que vous êtes juste...un incroyable musicien...?_

Je prends une gorgée de mon verre de vin rouge pour me laisser un peu de temps et organiser ma réponse...tout en la voyant, impatiente devant moi, accrochée à mes paroles.

 _\- C'est mon père qui m'a appris à jouer de la guitare...je crois bien que c'était mon premier jouet, avant les soldats ou les voitures électriques, j'ai toujours eu une guitare à portée de main...mon père était guitariste...un formidable musicien, il a accompagné certains des plus grands, restant toujours dans l'ombre...mais un musicien de génie qui pouvait sublimer n'importe quelle mélodie..._

Je m'arrête à ce moment en voyant des images défiler dans ma tête, les scènes, les applaudissements, les prouesses de mon père sur les cordes de sa guitare...

 _\- Vous savez c'était assez ironique pour moi de jouer « More than Words »...c'était un morceau que j'ai appris avec mon père, que j'ai joué même plusieurs fois avec lui..._

 _\- Et vous le jouez à merveille encore aujourd'hui...avec une voix...magnifique..._

Je souris légèrement suite à la remarque d'Amelia, qui évoque une discussion bien particulière de mon passé.

 _\- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?_

 _\- Non, non, pas du tout...c'est votre remarque sur ma voix. Mon père me soulignait la même chose, il n'arrêtait pas de dire que j'avais une chance incroyable qu'il n'avait pas : le don de jouer mais associé à une voix marquante...que j'étais la parfaite combinaison de son talent et de celui de ma mère..._

 _\- Votre mère chante ?_

Je baisse le regard, troublé par ce qui venait de m'échapper et me ramenait à d'autres souvenirs.  
Je reste silencieux quelques instants, puis reprends la parole, sans répondre directement à la question d'Amelia.

 _\- Vous savez tout sur mon apprentissage de la guitare_ , répliqué-je dans un murmure.

 _\- Oui, mais toujours pas pourquoi vous avez arrêté de jouer ?_

Je retrouve son regard, qui me semble particulièrement doux et attentif à mon égard et je suis touché par son image...elle voulait comprendre...me comprendre...  
Je prends une grande inspiration avant d'évoquer cet événement qui a changé toute ma vie.

 _\- J'avais 16 ans...J'avais eu la chance d'accompagner mon père sur scène pour la première fois.  
J'étais sur mon petit nuage, complètement euphorique après ce que je venais de vivre.  
On était à la sortie de la salle tous les deux, j'avais ma nouvelle guitare à la main, un cadeau de mon père pour cette première scène. Nous allions rejoindre notre voiture après avoir salué tout le monde. Nous étions parmi les derniers à partir...en nous dirigeant vers la voiture, j'avais entendu des pas mais sans y prêter attention...C'est en arrivant près du véhicule que nous avons été interpellés par un groupe d'hommes : ils avaient des casquettes rivées sur la tête et des lunettes de soleil qui masquaient en partie leurs visages...je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qu'ils nous voulaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils désignent nos instruments...  
Mon père a essayé de les raisonner et de leur parler, mais ils étaient incohérents et sont devenus rapidement violents...jusqu'à sortir des couteaux et même une arme pour l'un d'entre eux._

Je sens alors une chaleur recouvrir ma main gauche, la main d'Amelia qui avait trouvé place sur la mienne alors que ma voix s'éteint légèrement au fil de mon récit.

 _\- Mon père leur a directement tendu sa guitare, mais ça ne leur a pas suffi et ils ont réclamé la mienne. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à leur laisser...elle représentait trop de choses...  
Mon père leur a donné tout ce qu'il avait sur lui, puis a insisté auprès de moi pour que je leur remette ma guitare en voyant les hommes s'impatienter...  
J'ai eu l'audace de lui reprocher son manque de courage en cet instant...  
Le jeune homme armé s'est alors avancé en pointant l'arme vers moi et en me menaçant de tirer si je ne leur donnais pas l'instrument.  
Complètement inconscient, j'ai alimenté le jeu en l'insultant...j'ai vu son bras trembler, ses yeux s'assombrir, son visage se crisper mais je ne réalisais pas ce qu'il se passait, ce que j'avais provoqué, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un coup partir...  
Mais une ombre s'était avancée en une fraction de secondes devant moi...et j'ai vu mon père tomber à terre...tout en distinguant vaguement les hommes s'affoler et partir en courant..._

 _\- Owen, je suis désolée..._

 _\- Mon père est mort dans mes bras...ma guitare tachée de sang à mes pieds..._

 _\- Excusez-moi, si j'avais su...je n'aurais pas insisté..._

 _\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir..._

 _\- Je suis tellement désolée que vous ayez perdu votre père dans ces conditions..._

Elle serre ma main gauche et mes yeux bloquent quelques instants sur cet anneau jaune qui se détache entre nos doigts.

 _\- J'ai gardé cette guitare vous savez...j'ai failli la détruire...mais j'ai fini par la conserver, pour me rappeler ma bêtise...ma lâcheté et mon égoïsme...et pour me rappeler ce que la musique m'a volé..._

 _\- Vous étiez jeune et sur le coup de l'enthousiasme d'une première scène...ceux à qui vous devriez en vouloir ce sont ces hommes qui vous ont attaqués..._

 _\- Rassurez-vous, j'en ai voulu à la Terre entière...mais surtout à moi-même, je n'étais même pas capable de faire une description assez précise à la police pour les coincer..._

 _\- Owen, vous n'aviez que 16 ans, vous n'étiez pas préparé à ça..._

 _\- J'aurais dû l'être..._

Je m'arrête sans en dire davantage.  
Je me sentais tout à coup vulnérable à l'évocation de cet événement...un sentiment que je détestais au plus haut point et dont je voulais me débarrasser au plus vite.

 _\- Merci encore d'avoir joué pour moi...je comprends mieux l'effort que ça représentait pour vous...et merci de vous être confié...je sais tellement peu de choses sur vous..._

Je lui souris faiblement mais je sentais le besoin de m'échapper quelques instants de l'emprise de son regard et du moment.

 _\- Vous m'excusez deux minutes ?_

 _\- Oui, bien sûr..._

 _\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps...s'il y a le moindre problème, vous criez d'accord ?_

Elle rigole faiblement suite à mon indication.

 _\- Calmez-vous, je ne vais nulle part et personne ne va m'enlever..._

Je me lève et me dirige vers l'entrée du restaurant pour me réfugier quelques instants dans les toilettes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me rafraîchis puis me scrute quelques instants dans ce miroir.  
Est-ce que j'étais devenu une meilleure personne ?  
Est-ce que ce jeune homme égoïste et lâche n'était effectivement qu'un lointain souvenir ?  
Protéger les autres, mettre ma propre vie au second plan pour assurer leur sécurité, c'était comme une rédemption pour moi : pour effacer la peur, défier la mort...et me racheter...racheter ces erreurs à l'envers de ceux que j'aimais.  
Pour qu'ils soient fiers...et oublient que je les ai déçus...

Je m'essuie le visage et repars en direction de la salle.  
Quand je pénètre à nouveau dans la salle de restaurant, je distingue aussitôt Amelia qui m'observe avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, illuminée par les lueurs des bougies...et mon cœur qui saignait quelques secondes plus tôt, se rallume et bat un peu plus fort.  
Je reprends place face à elle, tout en remarquant que nos plats ont été débarrassés et que le serveur se tient à nos côtés.

 _\- Señora, j'ai vérifié avec le cuisinier, pas de problèmes pour le dessert..._

 _\- Ok, très bien, vous le remercierez chaleureusement._

Le serveur s'éclipse après un sourire, et je reste perplexe suite à cet échange.

 _\- Dessert ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir commandé quoi que ce soit..._

 _\- J'ai commandé pour vous...et j'avais une commande particulière...il m'a juste confirmé que c'était possible, il fallait une légère modification d'un dessert à la carte..._

 _\- Vous avez commandé pour moi ?_ Reprends-je en souriant, surpris par son initiative.

 _\- Je dois faire illusion aussi que je connais mon mari par cœur..._ répond-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Elle s'amusait à faire référence à notre couverture régulièrement...et j'étais à chaque fois mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter, d'autant plus suite aux récentes réflexions qui m'avaient occupé.

 _\- Au fait, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'en reparler, mais ça ne vous dérange pas que nous devons faire chambre commune ce soir ?_

 _\- Vous n'avez pas à me le demander...si vous avez donné votre accord à April, et bien je m'adapterai...les chambres sont bien assez grandes...le canapé m'a l'air tout à fait confortable..._

 _\- Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire non à April, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour que je puisse faire ce clip...je lui devais bien ça..._

Je distingue notre serveur s'approcher à nouveau et je guette attentivement les assiettes qu'il tient dans ses mains.

 _\- S'il vous plaît..._

Il sert tout d'abord Amelia avec un tiramisu qui semble cuisiné dans une variante aux fruits rouges.  
Puis il se place sur le côté près de moi et dépose une assiette différente devant moi...différente mais que je reconnais instantanément : un dessert qui ressemble étrangement au gâteau d'Amelia, une sorte de moelleux ou fondant au chocolat...  
Je cherche directement le regard d'Amelia qui est dirigé dans ma direction.  
Je lui souris en retour.

 _\- Souhaitez-vous un vin sucré pour accompagner votre dessert ?_ Nous demande le serveur, toujours à nos côtés alors que nous continuons à nous regarder.

 _\- Non, merci, en ce qui me concerne. Chéri, tu veux quelque chose ?_

Je n'entends presque pas sa question encore troublé par son attention d'avoir demandé ce dessert, juste pour moi.

Des doigts frôlent alors les miens et je redirige ma concentration sur la question qu'elle me réitère.

 _\- Chéri, du vin ou pas pour le dessert ?_

 _\- Euh, non, ça va merci..._

 _\- Très bien, bonne fin de repas..._

Le serveur s'éloigne mais je reste concentré sur Amelia devant moi.

 _\- Alors, j'ai visé juste ?_ Me demande-t-elle en souriant.

 _\- Vous leur avez demandé de cuisiner ça à la dernière minute ?_

 _\- Il n'y avait pas vraiment de dessert très « chocolat »...du coup, j'ai tenté et avec un grand sourire, c'est passé._

 _\- Vous commencez à trop bien me connaître visiblement..._

 _\- Pas encore assez à mon goût..._

Son regard appuie ses paroles, alors qu'elle semble essayer de me percer à jour.  
Mais je n'étais pas de son avis...elle en savait déjà trop...  
Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'approche trop de moi.  
Rien de bon ni d'heureux pour elle...ou quiconque...près de moi.


	30. A mes actes manqués

**Taraimperatrice : Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me touche ! Ça, c'est vrai qu'elle le séduit et elle y arrive plutôt bien. Pour la lettre de démission, c'est tout à fait une bombe à retardement !** **Je peux te confirmer que le détraqué est bien quelqu'un de la série mais je ne peux t'en dire plus sinon ce serait trop facile :p J'aime beaucoup ton raisonnement et si il y une chose que je peux t'assurer c'est que ce n'est pas Richard :D En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire :)**

* * *

 **A mes actes manqués**

L'eau tiède s'écoule sur mon visage et glisse sur mon torse, dénouant mes muscles.  
Je reste immobile sous le pommeau de douche, et laisse le ruissellement de l'eau m'apaiser quelques minutes.  
Mes pensées divaguent rapidement.  
Les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent en tête : avec ce dîner que j'aurais pu refuser...  
Mais force est de constater que je n'en ai pas eu le courage.  
Et j'ai ainsi passé un dîner en tête à tête avec Amelia.  
Dans l'illusion d'un couple que des bagues à nos doigts ne cessaient de nous rappeler, par les filets de lumière qui s'en dégageaient.  
Mais le plus dérangeant n'était pas le contexte.  
Le plus dérangeant, c'est la façon dont j'ai vécu cette soirée...une soirée que j'ai appréciée.  
Plus que de raison.  
Aveuglé par l'illusion qui m'entourait.  
Je m'étais même perdu en lui dévoilant un peu plus l'homme qui se cachait en moi par cette confession d'une partie si marquante de mon passé.  
J'avais oublié à certains moments la réelle raison de ma présence à ses côtés...  
Et encore plus perturbant pour moi, j'avais presque oublié la signification de ce dîner ; la limite entre le réel et le virtuel avait été particulièrement floue en présence de cette femme qui me fascinait de plus en plus.  
Une fascination qui m'avait frappé en plein visage sur la route du retour à l'hôtel...

 _ **Quelques heures plus tôt**_

 _\- Owen, on pourrait s'arrêter à la plage ?_

Je jette un œil furtif vers elle, en quittant la route du regard un bref instant, alors que j'étais installé au volant de notre voiture de location.

 _\- Amelia...nous sommes en pleine nuit..._

 _\- Oui, je sais, c'est juste pour entendre le bruit des vagues..._

Je remarque une intersection proche qui me permettrait d'accéder à la plage en quelques minutes...mais j'hésitais encore.

 _\- S'il vous plaît Owen..._

Je tourne la tête et son regard était à nouveau là : celui qui brille plus que les autres, qui me fixe intensément et m'appelle presque...celui qui me faisait fléchir systématiquement.  
Je me reconcentre sur la route et finis par tourner à l'embranchement que j'avais repéré quelques mètres plus tôt. La route descend de manière abrupte en plongeant vers les abords de la plage. Je poursuis sur quelques mètres, puis me gare grossièrement sur le côté menant vers l'étendue de sable devant nous.  
Je coupe le contact et sors rapidement de la voiture.  
Amelia ne m'a pas attendu et se trouve déjà à l'extérieur, alors que je contourne le véhicule.  
Une légère brise fait onduler ses cheveux et balaye le tissu fluide de sa robe longue.  
L'air restait chaud autour de nous, si bien qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir froid malgré sa tenue d'été.  
Elle me sourit dès qu'elle croise mon regard puis se déchausse de ses sandales.  
Elle relève alors sa robe de quelques centimètres et dévale la petite dune de sable devant nous pour s'approcher de la mer, guidée par le bruit des vagues.

 _\- Amelia !_

Elle court face à moi et je perçois son rire résonner jusqu'à mes oreilles.  
La petite fille qui se cache en elle semblait de retour, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.  
Je la suis, la rejoignant aisément en quelques foulées : je la découvre, les pieds dans l'eau, jouant avec les vagues.

 _\- Elle est encore bonne...ça me donnerait presque envie de me baigner..._

Je trouve son regard où je décèle une pointe de malice, à peine dissimulée, alors que la pleine lune au dessus de nous constitue la seule source de lumière...et notre seul témoin.

 _\- pour un petit bain de minuit..._

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?_

 _\- Pourquoi de quoi avez- vous peur ?_ Me demande-t-elle en se rapprochant légèrement de moi.

Je la fixe sans répondre quelques instants, avant de discerner un sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres.

 _\- De devoir vous rejoindre..._

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas...on sera quitte..._

Elle s'avance à nouveau et me surprend en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre mon oreille.

 _\- Je n'ai pas non plus de maillot..._

Elle se détache tout doucement de moi.  
Je sens mon pouls s'accélérer frénétiquement et ma gorge se serrer.  
Je reste sous le choc de cet aveu...ou serait-ce une proposition déguisée ?  
Elle me scrute quelques secondes puis éclate subitement de rire.

 _\- Je plaisante, je ne vais pas me jeter à l'eau à cette heure ! Mais vous auriez dû voir votre tête, vous étiez trop drôle il y a quelques secondes, je vous ai bien eu visiblement._

 _\- Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec vous...ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir cru..._

Un éclaboussement atteint subitement le haut de mes genoux lorsque je comprends qu'elle venait de taper l'eau du bout du pied dans ma direction.

 _\- Hé, mademoiselle Shepherd, je peux vous mettre à l'eau, si ça vous tente tant que ça..._

Elle rigole laissant ce doux son s'élever autour de nous, avant de reculer de quelques pas et s'échapper de ma portée.

 _\- C'est Madame Harcourt, je vous rappelle !_

Je souris suite à sa réplique et son geste.  
Elle s'éloigne et rebrousse chemin.  
Je l'observe, déconcerté quelques instants.

 _\- Owen, vous venez ?_ Me lance-t-elle quelques mètres devant moi.

Ses cheveux ondulent sous le souffle du vent, sa robe vole légèrement...et la brise qui me chatouille le visage me semble parfumée d'une touche de vanille et de noix de coco.

Une odeur qui envahit effectivement mes narines.  
J'ouvre les yeux et je réalise que cette odeur...son odeur m'entoure dans la surface confinée de cette cabine de douche.  
Je ferme le robinet et quitte la cabine, le souvenir de cette image ancrée dans mon esprit.  
Je me sèche rapidement et m'habille d'un pantalon de costard ainsi que d'une chemise bleu nuit dont je retrousse aussitôt les manches.  
Je sors de la salle de bain et je découvre que la pièce n'est plus plongée dans l'obscurité mais qu'elle est baignée d'une lumière intense et agréable.  
Mes yeux se dirigent aussitôt vers le lit King size au centre de la pièce : Amelia y est assisse, adossée contre la tête de lit.  
Ses cheveux sont en bataille et ses yeux encore marqués par le sommeil...une vision qui me fait sourire.

 _\- Bonjour..._

 _\- Hum...bonjour Owen,_ me souffle-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Je m'avance dans la vaste pièce de notre suite, et me dirige vers la table basse où j'avais déposé ma montre et...l'alliance qui trônait à ma main gauche depuis quelques jours.  
J'entends un froissement de drap dans mon dos et en me retournant après avoir remis mes deux accessoires, je la découvre debout près du lit dans sa légère nuisette.

 _\- Bien dormi ?_

 _\- Oui, merci..._ répond elle d'une voix déjà plus appuyée. _Je peux utiliser la salle de bain ?_

 _\- Oui, bien sûr, allez-y._

 _\- Merci, à tout de suite_ , finit-elle dans un sourire, en s'éclipsant dans la salle de bain.

Je la suis du regard et me retrouve confronté à une image qui m'était familière.  
Une image que me renvoyait cette porte de salle de bain qui n'était pas communément en bois, mais en verre flouté...une matière qui me laissait entrevoir son ombre.  
Une nuisette tombe alors à terre.  
Puis sa silhouette se dessine...elle ravive des émotions qui m'avaient envahi la veille...et me ramène à un épisode que nous avions vécu en arrivant à l'hôtel.

 _\- Monsieur et Madame Harcourt, bonsoir..._ nous lance le réceptionniste pour nous accueillir.

 _\- Bonsoir Paolo._

 _\- Votre dîner s'est bien passé ? Le restaurant était à votre goût ?_

 _\- Oui, c'était vraiment très bien...et très bon..._

 _\- Ravi que ça vous ait plu. L'équipe est très à l'écoute donc je n'avais aucun doute._

 _\- Ils ont été charmants...jusqu'à adapter un dessert pour qu'il plaise à mon mari..._ précise Amelia se calant contre moi, et laissant sa main glisser doucement contre mon torse jusqu'à mon ventre.

Je baisse les yeux vers elle, et je trouve instantanément son regard levé vers moi...avec une étincelle particulière...cette étincelle qu'une photographe avait réussi à immortaliser...et dans cet instant, sous ce regard, mes doutes s'évaporent.  
Tout s'éclaire : la réalité d'un sentiment s'exprime au sein de ces deux prunelles bleues.  
Devant moi.  
Pour moi.

 _\- Monsieur Harcourt ?_

Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour me détacher de cette emprise pour rediriger mon attention vers le réceptionniste.

 _\- Votre clé, Monsieur._

 _\- Oui, merci Paolo._

 _\- Je vous en prie. Bonne fin de soirée._

Je récupère la clé qu'il me tend et je conduis Amelia vers les escaliers en plaçant ma main dans son dos.  
Elle me surprend cependant, car elle ne se détache pas de moi et nous avançons ainsi côte à côte, à moitié enlacés.  
Ce n'est qu'arrivés devant les marches pour rejoindre le premier étage qu'elle défait son étreinte.  
Je la guide de la main et elle s'engage la première.  
Je la suis pas à pas, l'esprit encore marqué par la révélation qui venait de me frapper...jusqu'à ce que des rires parviennent à mes oreilles. Des rires qui me semblent étrangement familiers.  
Je perçois les pas d'Amelia ralentir alors que nous parvenons au terme des marches.  
Nous finissons par nous avancer dans le hall de l'étage et les rires se précisent un peu plus, associés à des murmures et rapidement des...gémissements...des soupirs.  
Nous restons cloués sur place en distinguant à quelques pas de nous, une jeune femme rousse adossée contre une porte et un homme devant elle, à la coiffure assez atypique, la maintenant dans cette position et la main glissée sous sa jupe.

 _\- James...ouvre..._

Il ne réagit pas, commençant à lui glisser des bisous dans le cou...et le visage de la dame nous apparaît distinctement.

 _\- Hum, James..._

Deux mots ou plutôt deux sons que la dame gémit plus qu'elle ne les prononce.  
Un son métallique retentit dans le couloir puis celui d'une fermeture éclair.

 _\- Vite..._

Je remarque que James place la jambe de la dame derrière lui d'une main...et que son autre main s'active derrière elle.  
La tête de la dame part en arrière, se calant contre la porte pendant qu'un soupir vif et profond s'échappe d'elle.  
Un clic me fait réaliser que James venait d'ouvrir la porte.  
Ils disparaissent aussitôt à l'intérieur alors qu'un fort « Oui » retentit et que James ferme la porte du bout du pied sans quitter son étreinte sur la dame.  
Le silence reprend place dans le couloir...autour d'Amelia et moi.  
La scène que nous venions de vivre était complètement inattendue et pour le moins embarrassante.  
Amelia avance au bout de quelques secondes en direction de notre suite.

Je la suis, la clé à la main et ouvre la porte sans attendre.  
Je sens le regard d'Amelia concentré sur chacun de mes gestes mais j'évite son regard.  
Mais je n'y parviens que quelques secondes.  
Quand je le croise, je retrouve cette lueur que j'y avais décelée précédemment...mais cette fois ci, elle me trouble encore plus car j'y lis une chose supplémentaire.  
Une intensité frappante et troublante...qui me révèle une pointe de désir, dangereusement attirante...  
Elle me précède pour entrer dans la suite et je ferme la porte, d'un geste assuré.  
Ses chaussures captent mon regard aussitôt, laissées en vrac au milieu de la pièce.  
Je pénètre avec précaution dans la suite mais je ne trouve personne dans la pièce principale.  
Ce qui m'accueille est une source de lumière...qui illumine la salle de bain.  
Une salle de bain légèrement entrouverte où je reconnais Amelia, une main posée contre la bretelle de sa robe...qui m'observe derrière la porte avec un regard redoutablement captivant.  
Je perçois la porte se refermer progressivement alors qu'en parallèle cette bretelle glisse contre son épaule...sous l'intensité de son regard qui semble m'appeler silencieusement.

Un bruit de porte m'interpelle : je redécouvre alors la clarté du jour qui m'entoure et Amelia devant moi, habillée d'une robe bleue qui lui arrive au dessus du genou, une couleur qui se marie parfaitement avec les saphirs qui trônent à son doigt...et je prends conscience que j'ai perdu toute notion du temps, plongé dans mes souvenirs.  
Cet épisode de la veille me fait prendre conscience de la pente glissante que j'étais en train de prendre: je savais ce que je représentais pour elle, j'en avais eu la preuve et elle semblait m'envoyer des signes.  
De plus en plus fréquemment.  
De plus en plus appuyés.  
Et tout ceci me bouleversait pour une raison simple : je n'avais aucune conviction que ma raison gagnerait cette bataille sur la durée...  
J'avais réussi à garder la face, la veille : je m'étais couché dans le canapé, feignant de dormir lorsqu'elle était sortie, évitant ainsi une nouvelle confrontation...une ultime tentation durant cette soirée.

 _\- Owen, je ne vous l'ai pas assez dit hier, mais merci beaucoup pour avoir accepté cette soirée..._

Et pour sortir vainqueur, il faut parfois savoir raccourcir l'épreuve ou l'annuler purement et simplement.

 _\- Justement, Amelia, je souhaitais vous parler de cette soirée._

 _\- Oui, dites-moi !_

Elle s'avance vers moi avec un sourire franc et lumineux qui m'oblige à rester mobilisé.

 _\- Je voulais juste qu'on s'entende bien sur le fait qu'hier soir était exceptionnel._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Le contexte où nous sommes ici, nous a conduit à sortir ainsi...pour ce dîner...mais ça ne se reproduira pas...je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que cela peut être une habitude, que je peux jouer ce rôle...  
\- De quel rôle parlez vous ? Vous pouvez être un peu plus clair ?_ Demande-t-elle avec un léger froissement de sourcil.

 _\- Amelia, je suis votre garde du corps. Pas un homme avec lequel vous pouvez aller dîner. Ma présence à vos côtés est uniquement justifiée par ma mission qui est de vous protéger...rien d'autre..._

Elle me scrute intensément et je vois son visage perdre de son éclat tout à coup.

 _\- Pourquoi me dire ça ?_

 _\- Pour être sûr que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes..._

Elle reste silencieuse quelques instants en me regardant.

 _\- Je cherche mon passeport, vous l'avez vu ?_

Sa question me surprend totalement : comme si elle voulait changer de sujet...comme si elle ne voulait pas l'entendre.

 _\- Vous ne l'avez pas dans votre veste ?_

 _\- Si, dans ma poche intérieure..._ murmuré-je encore décontenancé par son attitude.

Je l'observe, absent, s'approcher de ma veste de costard, posée sur une chaise à côté du lit.  
Elle glisse sa main dans la poche de ma veste. Elle en retire deux passeports, dont le sien et une feuille de papier pliée en quatre.  
Je reconnais aussitôt cette lettre que j'avais pris soin de prendre avec moi pour le voyage et je perçois avec inquiétude qu'elle garde ses yeux baissés sur celle ci...une lettre que j'avais eu la mauvaise idée de plier sur son recto...rendant les mots parfaitement lisibles sans avoir besoin de la défaire.

 _\- Démission ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Je m'approche en deux foulées et tend ma main vers elle pour récupérer la lettre mais elle m'en empêche.

 _\- Amelia..._

 _\- Une lettre de démission parce que je cite « vous ne souhaitez plus poursuivre votre mission ». Vous m'expliquez ?_

Je remarque, impuissant, que l'émotion la gagne : un soupçon de colère et quelque chose d'autre comme de la déception.

 _\- Je n'ai rien à vous expliquer car cette lettre n'a plus lieu d'être._

La démission n'était définitivement plus une option pour moi, même si elle restait la solution parfaite. Mais la dernière manifestation du détraqué était plus insidieuse car elle me concernait dorénavant...il me ciblait indirectement dans son dernier message.

 _\- Vous voulez arrêter ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

 _\- Rien, Amelia..._

 _\- C'est à cause d'hier soir...de ce que vous venez de me dire ?_

 _\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec hier...et je vous le répète, ce n'est plus d'actualité._

 _\- Plus ? Ça veut dire que ça l'a été ?_

Je m'en veux aussitôt d'avoir laissé ce mot m'échapper. Et je suis un peu désarçonné en constatant sa perspicacité et son attention sur chacun de mes mots.

 _\- Vous y avez pensé alors ?_

Je reste silencieux en baissant les yeux, il s'avère que je ne peux pas lui mentir si facilement...

 _\- Si vous voulez partir, allez-y...vous ne serez pas le premier à me tourner le dos quand j'en ai besoin..._

 _\- Arrêtez, vous voulez bien. Je ne vais nulle part._

 _\- Pourquoi vous avez cette lettre dans votre poche alors ?_

Sa question me prend de court. J'avais visiblement fait une grosse erreur en gardant cette lettre et encore plus en l'utilisant comme un bouclier. Comme un constant rappel de ma mission pendant ces quelques jours

 _\- J'ai compris...si vous voulez que je vous traite comme un "prestataire de services", vous n'aviez qu'à me le demander..._

 _\- N'interprétez pas mal les choses..._

 _\- Je suis prête à partir, Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?_

 _\- Amelia..._

 _\- Je souhaite partir._

Elle place son sac sur son épaule et marche en direction de la porte de la suite, qu'elle ouvre sans attendre.

 _\- Vous venez ? Je crois que j'ai besoin de mon garde du corps pour sortir ? C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes là, non ?_

Je baisse les yeux et soupire intérieurement.  
Sa réaction me mettait mal à l'aise, mais je ne pouvais m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même.  
Quand je relève le regard, Amelia est postée derrière la porte entrebâillée, tournée vers moi.  
Et pour la première fois depuis que j'ai accepté cette mission, je sens une distance s'installer, une distance que cette porte à moitié fermée entre nous, semble presque matérialiser.  
Dans cet instant, j'aurais tout donné pour revenir en arrière.  
Pour pouvoir profiter de son sourire.  
Mais c'est un visage fermé et dur qui m'attend sur le pas de la porte.  
Et malgré le soleil qui inonde la pièce, je ne ressens plus sa chaleur...juste un vide et une désagréable froideur.


	31. Le regard qui s'embrume

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture et passez un bon weekend de Pâques :)**

* * *

 **taraimperatrice: Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire qui me fait vraiment plaisir ! Ça pour l'avoir cherché, il l'a cherché, il cherchait juste à se "protéger". Ahah le pauvre, ne l'abîme pas trop :p Faudra voir ça dans les prochains chapitres... Merci encore pour ton commentaire ! Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Le regard qui s'embrume** **…**

Le brouhaha du hall d'aéroport envahit mes oreilles.  
Nous sommes postés dans la section de livraison des bagages de Sea-Tac, attendant que nos valises fassent leur arrivée sur le tapis roulant.  
Amelia est assise sur une chaise en plastique, l'Ipod rivé sur les oreilles et les yeux concentrés sur son téléphone.  
Aucun contact visuel.  
Aucune parole dans ma direction.  
Une indifférence qu'elle me renvoyait depuis notre départ de Campeche et cette discussion animée qui avait marqué la fin de notre séjour.  
J'avais eu la durée entière du vol pour réfléchir et j'essayais de prendre la situation de manière rationnelle.  
J'étais clairement déstabilisé par cette nouvelle attitude.  
Mais au final, c'était peut être ce dont j'avais besoin.  
C'était probablement ce qu'il me fallait pour mener à bien ma mission et mettre un terme à cette évolution de nos rapports que je ne contrôlais plus.  
Amelia était encore sous le coup de la déception et de la colère : je me persuadais qu'au bout de quelques heures ou de quelques jours, son comportement s'adoucirait un peu. Mais je savais malgré tout que les choses étaient inévitablement brisées entre nous : je l'avais déçue presque blessée et elle ne serait pas prête de sitôt à me refaire confiance aveuglément comme auparavant.  
Il ne me fallait cependant pas regretter mes actes : le contexte était peut être une opportunité pour moi.  
La chance qu'il me fallait saisir pour me concentrer exclusivement sur ma mission...stopper au plus vite ce détraqué et redonner à Amelia sa liberté...sur tous les aspects de sa vie.

Le tapis roulant se met subitement en marche et je m'approche pour distinguer les bagages passer.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, je remarque nos deux valises et je m'en empare successivement.  
Je prends chacune des poignées de nos bagages à la main.  
Amelia est déjà debout s'éloignant devant moi.  
Trop loin de moi.  
J'allonge mes pas, reviens à sa hauteur et m'arrête devant elle.  
Je lui fais un signe vers ses écouteurs, pour lui demander de les retirer.

 _\- Retirez-les s'il vous plaît et restez près de moi. Il y a beaucoup de monde dans les aéroports..._

 _\- Très bien..._

Elle me sourit légèrement.  
Un infime sourire qui me soulage presque. Le premier depuis de nombreuses heures...  
Nous reprenons notre marche dans les allées encombrées de l'aéroport.  
Je guide Amelia vers une sortie proche pour nous éloigner au plus vite de la foule, une de mes plus grandes craintes dans mon métier.  
Mon portable vibre dans ma poche de pantalon : je fais signe à Amelia de reprendre l'une des deux poignées de valise pour libérer l'une de mes mains.  
Je prends ainsi connaissance d'un SMS de Jackson m'indiquant la sortie de parking où il nous attendait.  
Nous marchons encore pendant quelques minutes dans les dédales du bâtiment avant de finalement arriver à destination, au niveau du parking indiqué par Jackson.  
Je repère rapidement notre voiture ainsi que mon fidèle équipier adossé contre le véhicule.  
Il nous sourit instantanément en nous voyant approcher et vient à notre rencontre, s'emparant de la valise tirée par Amelia.

 _\- Bonjour, vous avez fait bon voyage ?_

 _\- Oui, très bien, merci Jackson_ , répond Amelia sans émotion particulière, mais d'un ton qui fait comprendre qu'elle ne souhaite pas échanger davantage.

Mon complice de longue date charge les valises dans le coffre en me jetant un regard inquisiteur.  
Amelia prend place à l'arrière de la voiture comme habituellement et je m'installe sur le siège passager.

 _\- Je suppose que vous êtes fatigués ?_ Demande Jackson avec un bref regard dans ma direction, puis plus insistant dans le rétroviseur intérieur vers Amelia.

 _\- Oui, effectivement..._

 _\- Très bien dans ce cas, je vous ramène directement chez vous. Nathan m'avait appelé car il souhaitait que vous passiez mais je vais m'en charger après vous avoir déposé._

 _\- Nathan voulait nous voir ?_

 _\- Je crois que tu as des choses à lui rendre..._ répond Jackson avec un regard en direction de ma main gauche.

 _\- Oui, bien sûr..._

 _\- Je vais passer lui remettre, vous n'avez qu'à me les donner._

 _\- Tenez, Jackson..._

Je retire l'anneau présent à mon doigt tout en observant Amelia tendre ses deux bagues à Jackson qui les accueille dans la paume de sa main.  
Elle se recale dans son siège à l'arrière et s'équipe aussitôt de son MP3, se réfugiant à nouveau dans sa bulle.  
J'imite le geste d'Amelia tout en remarquant que Jackson a gardé les yeux baissés sur la paume de sa main, observant les trois bagues...ou plutôt l'une d'entre elles.

 _\- On peut y aller Jackson, je crois qu'Amelia veut rentrer au plus vite..._

Il retrouve mon regard après ma demande, me fixe quelques instants puis place les bagues dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, avant de mettre le contact.

Nous quittons l'environnement du parking.  
Nous nous éloignons à vive allure des abords de l'aéroport en direction de Seattle, en silence.  
Un silence pesant qui dure de longues minutes.  
Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur me révèle une Amelia, au visage fermé, les yeux dans le vague sur le paysage qui nous entoure.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe O' ?_

La voix de Jackson s'élève subitement au milieu de l'habitacle.

 _\- Rien de particulier._

 _\- Arrête, je vois bien que quelque chose est différent. Amelia est différente._

 _\- C'est la fatigue, Jackson..._

Je ne voulais pas lui dévoiler ce qui s'était passé au Mexique.  
Ma tentative maladroite pour recadrer les choses.  
Et la découverte de cette lettre par Amelia dont Jackson ne connaissait même pas l'existence.

 _\- Je ne te crois pas...mais je n'insiste pas._

Je laisse le sous entendu de Jackson planer sans répliquer.

 _\- Tu peux peut être au moins m'expliquer la bague ?_

 _\- Tu es au courant...on a dû voyager sous la couverture que nous étions mariés..._

 _\- Oui, ça je le sais. Ce que je ne savais pas cependant, c'est qu'elle portait cette bague. Tu m'avais dit qu'à Bagdad..._

 _\- Je l'ignorais aussi Jackson. Pour moi, cette bague n'était plus. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait été récupérée, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais demandé._

 _\- C'est sûrement une attention de Nathan. Et il a bien fait, je pense..._

 _\- Je ne pense pas...je n'en ai pas besoin...et elle me rappelle trop de choses. Des choses que je veux oublier. Que j'ai oubliées._

 _\- O'...je ne parle pas de cet épisode là...je parle du fait que c'est un souvenir de ta famille, tu devrais la garder pour ça..._

 _\- Rends-la à Nathan..._

 _\- O'..._

 _\- Jackson, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas en parler..._

 _\- Comme tu veux._

Ces trois mots marqueront les dernières paroles qui seront prononcées durant le trajet.  
Les vingt minutes qui suivront se dérouleront dans le plus complet silence, même si je sentais le regard pesant et interrogateur de Jackson à mon encontre ou vers Amelia à travers le rétroviseur.

Je reconnais bientôt les abords de notre quartier et le véhicule se gare devant l'entrée de la demeure.  
Jackson et moi sortons simultanément de la voiture.  
J'ouvre la porte à Amelia pendant que Jackson décharge le coffre de nos valises.

 _\- Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main ?_

 _\- Non, merci Jackson. Je prends les deux...et tu as encore à faire en passant voir Nathan._

 _\- Ok, bonne soirée à vous deux. Reposez-vous Amelia._

Amelia, immobile à côté de la voiture, se contente de sourire furtivement à Jackson.  
Je me saisis des deux valises que je soulève pour m'engager vers les marches du perron, Amelia me précédant. J'entends le vrombissement d'un moteur s'élever derrière nous alors que Jackson s'éloigne déjà.  
Nous arrivons en haut des marches en quelques enjambées.  
Je pose les valises à terre et fais glisser ma clé dans la serrure.  
Mais une chose me surprend instantanément : je n'ai pas besoin de faire un tour de clé pour ouvrir la porte.

 _\- Vous savez si Richard devait passer en notre absence ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Il était très occupé de son côté. Il m'a dit qu'il passerait cet après midi cependant._

Je ne fais pas part à Amelia de la véritable raison de ma question...de cette porte qui étrangement n'est pas verrouillée alors que je la ferme toujours à double tour.  
J'entrebâille légèrement la porte et m'avance prudemment en posant les valises à l'intérieur.  
Amelia ne prend cependant pas la peine d'attendre mon feu vert : elle rentre aussitôt et s'engage dans les escaliers.  
Je discerne son mouvement mais c'est autre chose qui me perturbe.  
En rentrant, un son bien spécifique a en effet attiré mon attention.  
Comme un déclic qui s'était actionné suite à notre entrée dans la maison.  
Et ce qui me perturbe encore plus c'est qu'une odeur inhabituelle est présente dans l'entrée. Au lieu des notes de noix de coco si spécifiques à la maison d'Amelia, je perçois une odeur différente...plus forte, plus masculine...comme la marque du passage d'un individu qui m'est inconnu.  
Je mobilise tous mes sens, aussitôt alerté par ce son et cette odeur qui m'interpellent.  
Je jette un œil vers l'entrée puis le salon mais tout semble en ordre.  
Tout en ordre...jusqu'à ce que mes oreilles décèlent un nouveau bruit.  
Un son d'abord très faible, que j'ai du mal à identifier.  
Je me laisse guider par mon ouïe et me dirige ainsi vers le cagibi en dessous des escaliers, au fond de l'entrée. Au fur et à mesure que mes pas se rapprochent de la source, le son se renforce.  
Et mes craintes se concrétisent.  
Car ce que j'entends ressemble étrangement à une minuterie.  
J'arrive fébrilement devant la porte du cagibi et je l'ouvre avec précaution.  
Ce que j'y découvre me glace le sang instantanément.  
Une minuterie est bien devant mes yeux affichant **3 : 50**.  
Elle est reliée par des fils de couleurs vives à des bâtons de dynamite...une dizaine de bâtons de dynamite.  
Largement assez pour souffler la maison...  
Le décompte clignote d'une lumière rouge devant moi, étant déjà passé à **3 : 49**...  
J'avais trop peu de temps pour désamorcer cette bombe...et c'était bien trop risqué avec Amelia dans la maison.  
Il ne me restait donc plus qu'une chose à faire.  
Je quitte cette dangereuse découverte des yeux au moment même où un cri s'élève depuis l'étage.  
Je monte les escaliers précipitamment, en quatre à quatre.

 _\- Amelia ?_ Demandé-je inquiet.

 _\- Owen..._

Sa voix est paniquée, tremblante.  
Je me dirige dans sa direction, vers la chambre dont la porte est entrebâillée.

Je soupire intérieurement en retrouvant Amelia telle que je l'avais laissée quelques instants plus tôt.  
Mais mon regard se détourne rapidement alors que je découvre la scène devant moi.  
Une chambre sans dessus dessous.  
Un miroir brisé et ces éclats de verre qui jonchent le sol de la chambre.  
Des vêtements déchirés, parsemés un peu partout dans la pièce.  
Une parure de drap tâchée d'une encre rouge, qui fait penser à des gouttes de sang.  
Mais le plus frappant ce sont des mots présents sur toute l'étendue du mur.  
Des mots tagués en rouge... « **Tu t'es moqué de moi. Paye maintenant pour ça** »  
Amelia se retourne vers moi, au moment même où je balaye le message des yeux.  
Je remarque son visage terrifié, ses yeux brillants de larmes, ses mains tremblantes devant moi.

 _\- Amelia, il faut qu'on parte..._

Je lui tends la main, mais elle reste immobile, les yeux à nouveau concentrés sur le message.

 _\- Il est venu ici...il est rentré..._

Sa voix faible et presque vacillante révèle cette peur qui la gagne.  
Je ne sais combien de temps est passé, mais le temps nous est compté.  
Le compte à rebours s'égrenait toujours en dessous de nous.  
Je m'approche aussitôt d'Amelia et prends délicatement l'une de ses mains.  
Je savais que dans ces moments, avec des personnes déjà choquées, il fallait procéder avec douceur sans les brusquer. Mais je devais lui expliquer la situation...et je reprends la parole d'une voix la plus posée et calme possible.

 _\- Amelia, écoutez-moi. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici. Et le temps nous est compté : il y a une bombe au rez-de-chaussée..._

Ses yeux s'écarquillent à la suite de cette information, je m'empare de sa deuxième main pour éviter qu'elle ne panique et m'adresse à nouveau à elle avec douceur.

 _\- Elle va se déclencher dans moins de quatre minutes. On va donc quitter la maison maintenant. Tout va bien se passer et on va se mettre à l'abri à l'extérieur. Vous suivez simplement mes instructions, d'accord ?_

Elle hoche de la tête mais je réalise qu'elle n'écoute plus tout à fait ce que je lui dis.

Je garde l'une de ses mains fermement dans la mienne et l'entraîne pour descendre les escaliers d'un pas rapide.  
Je la guide vers la cuisine.  
Je ne voulais pas sortir par la porte d'entrée...j'avais l'impression qu'un mécanisme la reliait à la bombe...et peut être que cet accès était observé.  
J'ouvre la fenêtre et jette un œil à l'extérieur.  
La maison était légèrement surélevée si bien que même en étant au rez-de-chaussée il y avait une hauteur significative avec le sol.  
Je décide donc de sauter le premier : je me réceptionne sans trop de mal dans l'herbe, retrouvant le petit terrain adjacent à la demeure.  
Je me relève sans perdre une seconde, et me tourne vers la fenêtre en direction d'Amelia.

 _\- Ok, Amelia, asseyez-vous sur le rebord de la fenêtre._

Elle me regarde fixement et je lis précisément la terreur qui l'assaille dans ce moment.

 _\- C'est haut...j'ai le vertige..._

 _\- Je vous rattrape...allez asseyez-vous..._

Je la vois hésiter et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux secondes qui défilent.

 _\- Je suis là Amelia, faites-moi confiance..._

Je tends mes bras vers elle comme pour appuyer mes mots. Je constate avec soulagement qu'elle s'assoit effectivement sur le rebord de la fenêtre après avoir échangé un regard intense avec moi.  
Je m'approche du mur de la demeure et tends mes bras autant que je peux vers elle, touchant à peine ses pieds.

 _\- Laissez-vous glisser..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je distingue son corps tomber progressivement vers moi.  
Je trouve sa taille aussitôt, alors que ses bras s'agrippent à mon cou fermement.  
Je la serre quelques instants, soulagé de l'avoir avec moi, en dehors de cette maison, puis me détache pour retrouver sa main.  
Je l'emmène d'un pas rapide en direction du parc tout proche de son domicile.  
Il nous fallait nous éloigner au maximum...  
Au bout d'une minute et après avoir parcouru quelques centaines de mètres, je mets un terme à notre fuite. Nous nous observons quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un son vienne troubler le silence qui nous entoure. La vibration d'un téléphone.  
Amelia sort son IPhone de sa veste et prend l'appel en me regardant.

 _\- Richard, je suis tellement..._

J'observe avec inquiétude le visage d'Amelia se décomposer.

 _\- Quoi, tu es dans la maison ?_

Je trouve aussitôt le regard d'Amelia et m'empare de son téléphone.

 _\- ...je vois vos valises, mais vous êtes où ?_

 _\- Richard, vous devez quitter la maison au plus vite._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Sortez de la maison ! Il y a une bombe !_

J'entends un frottement de l'autre côté de la ligne alors que je devine qu'il se met en mouvement.  
Mais un son strident s'élève soudain devant nous pendant que nous avons nos regards rivés sur la demeure.  
Une détonation sourde résonne, accompagnée d'un souffle chaud qui parvient jusqu'à nous.  
Comme un coup dans mon cœur.  
Je perçois un cri sur ma gauche.  
La silhouette d'Amelia passe dans mon champ de vision mais je la retiens aussitôt en la saisissant par la taille alors qu'elle courait en direction de la maison.  
Elle se débat quelques instants puis ses mains s'agrippent à mes bras...comme si elle s'accrochait à moi.  
Et un nouveau cri mêlé de sanglots lui échappe et vibre presque en moi, alors que je la maintiens dans mes bras.  
Un appel du désespoir qui s'évanouit devant la vision d'horreur qui se construit sous nos yeux.

Des flammes qui dansent et dominent rapidement le paysage.  
Puis une fumée épaisse qui recouvre la silhouette de la demeure, nous cachant ses contours...et nous privant de toute couleur.  
Pour n'en laisser plus qu'une qui règne et embrume nos regards.

Comme une nuit qui s'abat sur nous en plein jour...


	32. Memento Mori (1)

**Hey ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend de Pâques ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Taraimperatrice: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! C'est vrai que Jackson doit être un peu perdu ^^ Ahah désolée mais fallait mettre un peu d'action :p Pour le sort de Richard, tu le verras dans le chapitre :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Memento Mori (1)**

 _\- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour honorer la mémoire de Richard.  
Une disparition inattendue et brutale.  
Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour alimenter la colère et l'injustice de cet accident.  
Nous ne sommes pas rassemblés pour attiser la rancœur.  
Si nous sommes ensemble dans cette église, c'est bien pour nous recueillir sur qui était Richard pour chacun d'entre nous...et pour trouver la force de pardonner. Et de continuer à vivre._

Un froissement à ma droite me fait détourner le regard de l'autel et du prêtre face à nous.  
Mes yeux quittent le portrait de Richard posé derrière l'autel, souvenir de sa mémoire et qui m'avait captivé de longues secondes.  
Mon attention se détache furtivement de cette cérémonie d'hommage qui venait de démarrer dans une ambiance solennelle mais vibrante.  
Je remarque ainsi Amelia retirer furtivement ses lunettes de soleil pour essuyer des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.  
Le visage pâle, les traits tirés et les lèvres pincées de chagrin.  
Elle était l'ombre d'elle-même : sa joie de vivre était éteinte, comme si un voile masquait son entrain et sa force de caractère habituels.  
Elle reflétait l'image d'une femme qui a tout perdu : son foyer avec tous ses souvenirs...mais surtout un homme si précieux à ses yeux qui avait été à ses côtés à chaque étape déterminante de sa vie et de sa carrière.

Nous étions installés au premier rang, April était à la droite d'Amelia et semblait également très affectée : elle était revenue en urgence de Los Angeles directement après avoir appris la nouvelle.  
L'assemblée n'était pas particulièrement nombreuse, Richard ayant toujours exprimé qu'il souhaitait partir discrètement, avec ceux qui comptaient pour lui...et que ces personnes qui comptent ne se collectionnent pas comme des amis Facebook.  
Jackson avait tenu à être présent et était assis à ma gauche : au-delà de nous quatre, j'avais reconnu Meredith, que nous avions croisée lors de la soirée de la fondation d'Amelia. Une vingtaine de personnes assistaient également à la cérémonie, des amis de Richard, des personnes de la maison de disques, mais je n'avais pas encore pu identifier tout le monde et notamment si certains étaient des membres de sa famille.  
Vu les derniers événements, nous avions mis en place un dispositif bien particulier : le lieu de la cérémonie avait été gardé secret jusque 2 heures avant le début et les identités des personnes scrupuleusement vérifiées. Des communiqués de presse avaient été transmis à toutes les agences d'information pour réclamer le respect de l'intimité de cet hommage et indiquer que toutes caméras ou photos seraient confisquées...dernière demande qui avait heureusement été respectée.  
L'explosion de la maison d'Amelia et la mort de son manager avaient fait les gros titres. Mes liens avec les services spéciaux nous avaient cependant permis de maîtriser l'information : ainsi officiellement l'explosion était un accident, due à une fuite de gaz. L'existence d'une bombe et le harcèlement dont Amelia était la victime ne devaient pas devenir publics. Nathan m'avait aidé à maîtriser l'information car nous avions peur que ce détraqué soit encore plus motivé par une éventuelle célébrité et par le relais en première page de son geste. Sans compter qu'Amelia serait la proie privilégiée des journalistes et des paparazzis.  
Les équipes de Nathan avaient cependant travaillé dans l'ombre sur le lieu du drame : mais la maison n'était plus que débris et nous avions été incapables de récupérer le moindre élément nous permettant d'identifier ce fou furieux...ou celui qui avait installé ce dispositif. Car aucun doute que c'était le travail d'un spécialiste qui maîtrise l'usage des explosifs et les infiltrations discrètes.

Je perçois April saisir la main de son amie quelques instants tout en restant concentrée sur les mots du prêtre. Amelia garde ses yeux découverts par ses lunettes de soleil alors qu'elle les glisse dans son sac, et en retire un mouchoir supplémentaire.  
Elle ne semblait pas vouloir cacher sa peine...ou du moins, elle ne s'en souciait plus vraiment.  
Depuis l'accident qui datait seulement de 48 heures, Amelia n'était plus la même. Elle était complètement refermée sur elle-même, ne parlait presque plus et surtout ce qui m'inquiétait le plus c'était que son regard me semblait complètement éteint...sans cette lueur habituelle qui reflétait sa joie de vivre si attachante. Les crises de larmes étaient régulières et ne s'estompaient pas avec le temps.  
Elle semblait comme inconsolable.

 _\- Rappelez-vous les instants de joie.  
Remémorez-vous les moments de partage.  
Ce sont ces instants de vie que Richard veut que l'on garde de lui.  
Laissons-les-nous habiter, nous consoler. Nous apaiser.  
Parlons de cet homme qui a marqué chacune de nos vies._

Le prêtre s'arrête à cet instant et fixe April du regard.  
Elle acquiesce de la tête et détache doucement sa main de celle de son amie pour rejoindre l'autel.  
Elle s'installe dignement derrière le pupitre.  
Je remarque qu'elle prend une grande inspiration et sous la lueur des cierges, je distingue ses yeux rougis.

 _\- Ton rire, Richard.  
C'est ton rire qui résonne encore dans mes oreilles...toi qui aimais tant t'amuser de mon franc parler et de mes expériences qui te paraissaient toujours aussi loufoques.  
Tu savais capter l'attention. Tu savais écouter les gens. Tu savais faire le bien autour de toi._

Elle fait une pause à ce moment, en baissant les yeux.

 _\- Je te serai toujours reconnaissante de tout ce que tu as fait.  
Pour moi.  
Pour ton aide. Car je sais que certains rôles c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu y avoir accès, même si tu n'as jamais voulu me l'avouer, avec ton humilité et ta modestie légendaires. Tu as illuminé la vie de tous ceux qui ont croisé ton chemin, ta générosité t'a même amené à endosser des rôles qui n'étaient pas les tiens, mais que tu as su si bien assumer._

Amelia baisse les yeux à cet instant, et je discerne une larme quitter son visage et s'échouer sur sa robe noire.

 _\- Tu es parti trop tôt. Mais tu as fait tellement...en si peu de temps...  
Et c'est ton rire qui résonnera encore longtemps dans mes oreilles. Dans nos oreilles..._

Le regard d'April reste dans le vague quelques instants puis elle se décale et quitte le pupitre.  
Elle laisse sa main glisser contre le cercueil placé devant l'autel, avant de retrouver sa place près d'Amelia. Elle s'essuie aussitôt les yeux d'un mouchoir que son amie lui tend.

Deux autres personnes prendront la parole à sa suite : un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, ami de longue date de Richard qui remémore des anecdotes cocasses qui font décrocher des sourires furtifs à l'assemblée et un responsable de la maison de disques qui terminera son élocution par une allusion qui me marque.

 _\- Tu étais un professionnel hors pair...animé d'une conviction impressionnante. Tu as su prendre sous ton aile une des artistes les plus talentueuses de sa génération. Tu lui as apporté tout le soutien dont elle avait besoin, recréant une bulle familiale dont elle a été trop douloureusement privée. Nous te sommes reconnaissants d'avoir reconstruit cette confiance et d'avoir accompagné chaque étape de son ascension. Et nous te garderons ainsi en mémoire, pas comme un simple professionnel de la musique très talentueux mais comme une belle personne. Un homme de cœur...  
_

Le prêtre reprend la parole pour partager quelques prières puis il bénit le cercueil, en entonnant un « Notre Père » avec la salle.  
A l'issue de la prière, il finit par inviter Amelia à le rejoindre.  
Je jette aussitôt un œil sur ma droite, incertain qu'elle ait la force d'intervenir.  
Elle sèche ses joues rapidement et s'avance fébrilement vers l'autel.  
En passant près du cercueil, ses pas ralentissent et son regard reste fixé sur l'objet en ébène.  
Elle finit par s'installer derrière le micro.  
Mais c'est un silence qui règne pendant de longues secondes alors qu'elle est ainsi face à nous, le regard baissé et encore concentré sur le cercueil devant elle.  
En la voyant ainsi, mon cœur se serre et je contiens comme je peux cette envie d'aller à ses côtés et de l'éloigner...pour lui éviter cette épreuve.  
Mais son filet de voix s'élève bientôt péniblement et je perçois son émotion résonner jusqu'à moi.

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas dû partir ainsi.  
Sans toi, je ne sais si j'aurais eu la force de..._

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et semble reprendre son souffle.

 _\- Je te dois tellement. Tu resteras le seul...le seul et véritable père que je n'ai jamais eu. Mon père de cœur...le meilleur._

Sa voix s'éteint au fil des mots et je sens l'effort que représente pour elle ces quelques paroles.  
Elle se recule alors, nous tourne le dos et s'installe au piano présent à quelques pas derrière elle.  
De longues secondes de silence s'égrènent à nouveau puis elle reprend la parole.

 _\- Parce que...j'ai toujours été plus à l'aise dans les chansons que par de simples mots.  
J'ai écrit cette chanson hier...pour toi...parce que tu resteras un ange...mon ange gardien...je t'aime fort..._

Ces derniers mots ne sont que murmurés et très vite une mélodie s'élève au sein de l'église.  
Une suite d'accords doux à laquelle s'ajoute un filet de voix tremblant mais troublant.

Sleeping at last –Saturn

" _You taught me the courage of stars before you left.  
How light carries on endlessly, even after death.  
With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite.  
How rare and beautiful it is to even exist."_

Sa voix monte un peu plus dans les aigus, alors que sa respiration semble plus saccadée au milieu des mots...l'émotion se faisant plus forte au fil des notes.

" _I couldn't help but ask  
For you to say it all again.  
I tried to write it down  
But I could never find a pen.  
I'd give anything to hear  
You say it one more time,  
That the universe was made  
Just to be seen by my eyes._

 _I couldn't help but ask_  
 _For you to say it all again._  
 _I tried to write it down_  
 _But I could never find a pen._  
 _I'd give anything to hear_  
 _You say it one more time,_  
 _That the universe was made_  
 _Just to be seen by my eyes_."

Elle chante cette dernière phrase difficilement lorsque les sanglots gagnent la bataille et se mêlent à la mélodie.  
Le piano s'éteint brusquement.  
Puis sans qu'on ne s'y attende vraiment, ses doigts glissent à nouveau sur le clavier : la mélodie redémarre et sa voix s'y mêle péniblement et faiblement.

" _With shortness of breath, I'll explain the infinite  
How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist."_

Des pleurs sourds concluent la chanson, relayés par les haut-parleurs de l'église.  
Amelia reste assise devant l'instrument, le visage baissé et finit par tourner le dos à l'assemblée.  
Le prêtre semble sentir son trouble et reprend la parole, détournant notre attention.

 _\- Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, vous pouvez rendre un dernier hommage en vous recueillant devant Richard...pour une prière...une pensée...un geste...  
_

Une musique débute dans l'enceinte de l'église et je reconnais la mélodie de « Grace » de Jeff Buckley.  
Les personnes se lèvent en silence et se placent dans l'allée centrale.  
Certaines saisissent des roses blanches au passage contenues dans une corbeille sur une chaise près de l'autel.  
Je perçois Jackson et April suivre le mouvement et rejoindre les autres personnes, mais je garde pour ma part le regard figé sur Amelia, toujours près du piano. Je vois que ses épaules sont marquées par des mouvements saccadés. Des mouvements occasionnés par des sanglots qui s'emparent à nouveau d'elle lorsque la voix de Jeff Buckley résonne un peu plus.  
J'hésite à la rejoindre.  
Je jette un œil vers Jackson et April comme pour avoir un indice sur ce que je dois faire. Mais April a le regard baissé, marquée par l'instant et la peine qui l'assaille...et elle ne semble pas avoir remarqué que son amie n'a pas quitté sa place derrière le piano.  
Je reste immobile, en observateur des scènes qui m'entourent.  
Les personnes se succèdent en file indienne et quittent progressivement l'église après un dernier bref moment de recueillement devant la dépouille de Richard.  
La chanson se termine mais redémarre aussitôt alors que Jackson mène April vers le cercueil de Richard : ils sont les derniers de la lignée, les autres personnes déjà à l'extérieur pour la majeure partie.  
Ils se retournent à leur tour et je partage un regard avec Jackson, pour le rassurer, lorsque je décide de m'avancer pour rejoindre Amelia...et la ramener à la réalité.  
Je remarque que le prêtre s'est posté aux portes du bâtiment, pour saluer les personnes quittant l'enceinte et pour attendre de donner le signal aux porteurs.  
Nous ne sommes donc plus que tous les deux dans cette partie de l'église avec la voix de Jeff Buckley autour de nous.  
En arrivant près d'elle, ce qui me frappe en premier ce sont les traces humides sur son visage, révélant le chemin parcouru par les nombreuses larmes qui ont coulé sur ses joues.  
La voir autant choquée, dévastée me bouleverse complètement.  
Et dans cet instant, la culpabilité me frappe violemment : j'étais en partie responsable...  
Cette idée de brouiller les pistes, de tourner le clip ailleurs était la mienne.  
J'étais celui à blâmer, celui qui avait attisé la vengeance du détraqué.  
Et qui avait le sang de Richard sur ses mains.


	33. Memento Mori (2)

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici la suite et fin du chapitre Memento Mori.. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bisous :)**

* * *

 **taraimperatrice: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je sais je suis désolée... Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît... Je devais le faire mourir pour faire avancer les choses entre Amelia et Owen :p Ahah faut-il qu'elle arrive à lui mettre la main dessus ;) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Memento Mori (2)**

 _Nous ne sommes donc plus que tous les deux dans cette partie de l'église avec la voix de Jeff Buckley autour de nous._  
 _En arrivant près d'elle, ce qui me frappe en premier ce sont les traces humides sur son visage, révélant le chemin parcouru par les nombreuses larmes qui ont coulé sur ses joues._  
 _La voir autant choquée, dévastée me bouleverse complètement._  
 _Et dans cet instant, la culpabilité me frappe violemment : j'étais en partie responsable..._  
 _Cette idée de brouiller les pistes, de tourner le clip ailleurs était la mienne._  
 _J'étais celui à blâmer, celui qui avait attisé la vengeance du détraqué._  
 _Et qui avait le sang de Richard sur ses mains._

Je m'approche doucement.  
Je glisse une main dans son dos pour lui marquer ma présence et la soulever du tabouret.  
Elle ne manifeste aucune résistance, se laissant guider comme une poupée.  
Une fois debout, je cale ma deuxième main contre sa tête la tournant délicatement vers moi.  
Je l'accueille ainsi dans mes bras et ses mains viennent naturellement se nicher dans mon dos.  
Sa tête se pose dans mon cou et elle me serre de toutes ses forces ce qui me surprend aussitôt : elle avait été quasiment indifférente à ma présence ces dernières 48 heures, complètement enfermée dans sa bulle.  
Elle était restée presque muette depuis l'accident.  
Elle s'était prêtée sans commentaires aux arrangements mis en place en dernière minute, et notamment une installation précipitée dans une maison détenue par les services secrets que Nathan avait pu mettre à notre disposition pour les deux derniers jours. Elle s'était également laissée guider par April pour des achats de vêtements de dépannage, pour trouver une robe pour la cérémonie...elle avait suivi chaque étape, silencieusement, sans réaction particulière.  
J'avais essayé d'aller vers elle peut être maladroitement, mais elle était restée fermée, insensible à mes tentatives...jusqu'à maintenant.  
Le réconfort que j'essaie de lui apporter dans cet instant, semble l'apaiser légèrement lorsque je perçois ses pleurs se calmer progressivement.

Je place mes deux mains dans son dos, dans un lent va et vient...bercé par la voix émouvante de Jeff Buckley dans mes oreilles, alors que je ferme les yeux...pour tenter de lui donner un peu de ma force, pour accueillir une partie de sa peine.  
On reste ainsi en silence pour une durée qui m'est difficile à estimer, avant que je ne me détache légèrement. Je fais glisser mes mains sur ses joues en relevant sa tête vers moi, tout en essuyant les larmes de son visage avec mes pouces.  
Le regard qui m'accueille reflète une détresse et une vulnérabilité qui me touchent en plein cœur.  
Je retire mes mains de son visage en lui offrant un léger sourire, mais je m'empare aussitôt de l'une de ses mains pour la conduire vers l'autel.  
Elle tire ma main vers elle pour me retenir et un filet de voix faible m'interpelle.

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je peux..._

 _\- Vous vous en voudrez si vous ne le faites pas..._

Elle relâche la pression sur ma main et se laisse finalement conduire.  
Je contourne le pupitre et la ramène vers l'allée centrale, je me saisis au passage de deux roses blanches et lui tends l'une d'entre elles.  
Je lui lâche la main, et m'avance le premier vers le cercueil.  
Je dépose ma rose au milieu des dizaines d'autres déjà présentes.  
Je garde le regard fixé sur cette nuée de blanc qui ressort sur le noir d'ébène, comme une note d'espoir, une preuve d'une vie dans un océan de noirceur.

 _\- Merci, Richard..._ murmuré-je.

Un merci pour l'avoir rencontré.  
Un merci aussi pour m'avoir mis sur le chemin de cette mission qui restera spéciale, pour pleins de raisons...quoi qu'il arrive.  
Et à ce « merci » je lui demande intérieurement qu'il me pardonne...

Je me décale sur le côté pour laisser la place à Amelia.  
Je me tourne légèrement pour lui laisser un soupçon d'intimité mais je garde son image dans un coin de mon regard.  
Je la perçois s'avancer d'un pas hésitant, puis s'arrêter devant la dépouille de son manager.

 _\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser comme ça.  
Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans cette maison ?  
Cette bombe n'était pas pour toi...mais pour moi...c'est moi qui devrait être là, à ta place...  
Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire...sans toi...  
Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer.  
Si ça en vaut la peine...  
Tu me manques déjà...tellement...  
Reste près de moi...de là haut, reste avec moi..._

Elle respire le parfum de la rose quelques secondes, puis la dépose délicatement sur le bois devant elle.  
Je me tourne complètement vers elle à cet instant et remarque qu'elle se penche pour embrasser l'objet du bout des lèvres. Une larme s'échoue sur sa rose alors qu'elle se relève...  
Je m'avance vers elle, mais elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre comme enracinée.  
Je n'ose rompre le silence.  
Je l'observe un peu fébrilement.

 _\- Ce n'est pas juste...il n'aurait pas dû partir...pas comme ça..._

 _\- Je sais..._ réponds-je d'une voix enrouée qui me surprend moi-même.

Elle se retourne vers moi, avec ses pupilles bleues brillantes de larmes...et me fait fléchir.

 _\- Je sais..._

Je souffle ces deux mots doucement, les répétant, tout en glissant mes doigts contre les siens, pour appuyer mes mots.  
Je me sens si mal dans cet instant.  
Cette douleur qui la paralyse, j'en suis en partie responsable, j'ai cru être le plus malin...lui offrir quelques jours de sérénité et de tranquillité...en aucun cas, je ne m'attendais à ce que cette décision soit l'élément déclencheur de la colère de ce fou, le stratagème de trop qui l'a vexé dans son amour propre, au point d'agir aussi violemment.  
Elle serre mes doigts un peu plus forts.  
Je relève le regard et croise celui du prêtre auquel je fais un signe de tête.  
Il indique alors aux porteurs de s'avancer pour s'emparer du cercueil, et je distingue bientôt quatre hommes vêtus de noir remonter l'allée centrale.  
Je relâche la main d'Amelia pour placer mon bras au niveau de ses épaules.  
Elle s'appuie lourdement sur moi et je sens tout à coup son bras glisser dans mon dos.  
Puis une pression qui se fait percevoir derrière moi...et alors que le tissu de ma veste se resserre, je comprends qu'elle s'accroche à moi, en agrippant ma veste, alors que je la conduis dans l'église.  
Je ne perçois pas son visage, sa tête étant baissée contre moi : seule sa main agrippée à ma veste dans mon dos me laisse percevoir la dureté du moment pour elle, le besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose...ou à quelqu'un.  
Nous avançons ainsi prudemment dans le vaste bâtiment et je la mène non pas vers la sortie principale mais vers le côté droit de l'église...vers un vestibule faiblement éclairé.  
Nous nous engageons dans ce recoin de l'église et au bout de quelques pas, trois silhouettes nous apparaissent. Celles de Jackson, April et Nathan.

En apercevant son amie, Amelia se détache de moi et accourt vers ce nouveau soutien que représente April...et elle l'enlace fermement.  
Jackson et Nathan se placent à mes côtés en laissant un moment aux deux jeunes femmes.

 _\- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?_ Me demande Jackson.

 _\- Non, partir est la meilleure solution dans le contexte. Rester est trop dangereux, trop pesant...Et je ne veux pas t'impliquer, ni toi ni qui que ce soit. J'ai fait assez de mal comme ça. Je te ferai signe quand on sera arrivé... Je compte sur vous deux pour trouver une nouvelle adresse pour Amelia, un lieu sûr...quand on reviendra._

 _\- Ce sera fait, Owen...sois prudent...on continue les recherches et la vigilance, ce mec semble vouloir aller jusqu'au bout..._ appuie Jackson.

 _\- Malheureusement, oui..._

Mon équipier me serre la main, accompagné d'une tape sur l'épaule affectueuse.  
Je jette un regard vers les deux jeunes femmes à quelques pas de nous, et je croise le regard d'April qui me fait un signe de tête.  
Je m'avance ainsi vers elles alors qu'elles s'embrassent une dernière fois.

 _\- Prête ?_

Amelia hoche la tête faiblement, comme à contre-cœur.

 _\- Jackson, tu repars avec April dans la voiture. Ça lui laissera croire s'il nous observe que vous avez quitté la cérémonie, et que vous restez sur Seattle_ , précise Nathan.

Jackson acquiesce en faisant un signe à April.

 _\- Attendez... Owen, je peux vous parler une seconde ?_ demande April tout à coup.

Elle m'indique un petit recoin à deux pas, pour visiblement me glisser quelques mots en toute intimité.  
Je la suis, prêt à l'écouter, et elle prend la parole en chuchotant.

 _\- Je sais que vous ne pouvez rien me dire sur l'endroit où vous l'emmenez...pour garantir sa sécurité...éviter les fuites si ce malade nous surveille tous...mais..._

Elle se coupe d'elle-même et je perçois des larmes naître au fond de ses yeux...et marquer sa voix quand elle reprend la parole.

 _\- Promettez-moi que rien ne lui arrivera..._

 _\- Je ferai de mon mieux April, soyez tranquille..._

 _\- Et promettez-moi aussi que vous lui redonnerez le sourire...je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi atteinte...pourtant elle a eu d'autres épreuves dans le passé...d'autres pertes à encaisser, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi affaiblie...prenez soin d'elle, montrez lui à quel point la vie peut être belle..._

 _\- April..._

 _\- Je sais que vous avez ce pouvoir...promettez le moi..._

Je reste silencieux quelques secondes, clairement bouleversé par l'image qu'April me renvoie dans ce moment : une April fragile, profondément inquiète pour sa meilleure amie, et perturbée par le comportement d'Amelia ces dernières heures. Et cette mission qu'elle me donnait, j'avais envie de la relever, car j'étais autant inquiet qu'elle.

 _\- Je vous le promets._

 _\- Merci Owen._

Elle me sourit et je lui rends un timide sourire en retour, tout en retournant rapidement aux côtés d'Amelia. April et Jackson nous font un signe de la main et s'éloignent pour retrouver lé véhicule qu'on avait l'habitude d'utiliser, quittant l'église par une porte sur le côté.

 _\- Très bien, dans ces sacs, vous avez de quoi vous changer_ reprend Nathan. _Vous pouvez le faire dans ces deux salles derrière nous._

Nathan me tend un premier sac à dos et un second à Amelia.  
Nous nous exécutons et nous éclipsons dans les deux salles pointées du doigt par mon mentor.  
J'entre pour ma part, dans une petite pièce, utilisée visiblement par les prêtres pour se préparer avant l'office. En ouvrant le sac, j'y découvre, un jean, un tee-shirt blanc et des affaires que je reconnais aussitôt : veste et gants en cuir ainsi qu'une écharpe bleue. Je me déshabille rapidement, quitte mon costume noir et enfile mes nouveaux habits.  
Je quitte aussitôt la pièce après avoir mis mon costume dans le sac à dos.  
Je retrouve Nathan dans le vestibule sombre de l'église.

 _\- Merci d'avoir ramené mon équipement de conduite. Tu as donc pu trouver ce qu'il me fallait pour le voyage ?_

 _\- Oui, installé à l'extérieur..._ me répond-il en me tendant une paire de clés. _Rassure-moi, l'endroit où tu comptes l'amener est sûr...tu n'as impliqué personne ?_

 _\- Il est sûr, reclus, difficile d'accès. Et j'ai informé quelqu'un de confiance, via un téléphone public donc aucun risque pour que le coup de fil ait été tracké ou identifié_.

 _\- Très bien...si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu me contactes par email...ou par tout autre moyen...et O'..._

Il s'arrête quelques instants et je distingue ses yeux s'assombrir un peu plus.

 _\- Ce qui s'est passé, n'est pas de ta faute, je sais ce que tu penses...Quant à Amelia...elle m'a l'air complètement dévastée...tu vas devoir l'aider à remonter la pente au plus vite, sinon elle ne va pas se relever...profite de la sortir de votre environnement habituel pour installer un rapport différent entre vous...c'est d'une écoute et d'un support dont elle a besoin._

J'écoute attentivement les propos de Nathan, clairement conscient de ce que je devais faire, et du nouveau rôle que j'allais devoir jouer dans les jours à venir.  
Une porte grince alors et Amelia nous apparaît à nouveau.  
Elle est vêtue dorénavant d'un jean, d'un léger pull blanc avec également une veste en cuir sur les épaules.

 _\- OK. Parfait. Vous pouvez sortir par ici_ , reprend Nathan en nous indiquant une petite porte au fond du vestibule. _Ça vous mènera à l'arrière de l'église, et vous y trouverez le véhicule que tu as demandé Owen._

 _\- Très bien, merci Nathan._

 _\- Sois prudent._

Nathan me serre la main et observe Amelia quelques secondes.

 _\- A bientôt, Amelia._

Amelia le regarde, les yeux dans le vide, sans la moindre expression.  
Mon mentor nous quitte après un signe de main et je guide Amelia vers la sortie qui nous a été indiquée.

La lumière du jour m'éblouit quelques secondes, avant que ma vue ne se réadapte et je repère instantanément le véhicule posté à quelques pas.  
Je guide Amelia d'une main dans le dos dans cette direction.  
J'avais demandé un véhicule bien précis à Nathan, un véhicule qui nous permettrait de nous camoufler plus facilement...et c'est vers une moto japonaise de 600 cm3, tout de noir que nous nous avançons.  
Nous nous étions changés et nous étions déjà moins reconnaissables mais avec les casques qui allaient compléter notre look nous serions quasiment invisibles aux yeux de tous.  
Le contexte parfait pour prendre la fuite.

Je repère deux casques posés sur la moto ainsi qu'un sac à dos posé à terre.  
Je me baisse vers le sac à dos et y jette un œil rapide : j'identifie des papiers d'identité, deux portefeuilles et deux bouteilles d'eau.  
Je referme le sac à dos puis prends un casque, celui qui me semble le plus petit des deux et me retourne vers Amelia.  
Je m'attendais à une réaction de sa part voyant que nous allions nous déplacer en moto, ou une question sur notre destination, mais son expression reste aussi figée que précédemment, comme si tout lui était dorénavant indifférent.  
Elle cerne cependant la situation puisque qu'elle relève ses cheveux et les attache en chignon.  
Je lui tends alors le casque dont elle s'équipe aussitôt.  
Je l'aide à le placer correctement en le bougeant un peu de côté tout en la regardant.

 _\- Ça va comme ça ?_

 _\- Oui..._ répond elle faiblement.

Mes yeux restent fixés sur sa gorge découverte quelques secondes.

 _\- Vous n'aviez pas un foulard ou une écharpe dans votre sac ?_

Elle me fait non d'un mouvement de tête à l'intérieur du casque, et je détache alors ma propre écharpe autour de mon cou.  
Je la fais glisser derrière sa nuque, l'enroule d'un tour autour de son cou, avant de refermer la fermeture éclair de sa veste en cuir pour la caler.

 _\- Vous risqueriez d'attraper froid..._ précisé-je avec un léger sourire.

Je place ensuite mon propre casque sur ma tête et enfourche la moto japonaise, glissant les clés que m'avait remises Nathan dans le contact.  
Je me tourne vers Amelia et en lui tenant une main, l'aide à s'asseoir juste derrière moi.  
Je me penche pour récupérer le sac à dos à terre et le donne à Amelia qui le place sur ses épaules.

 _\- Vous êtes bien installée ?_

Je la sens bouger légèrement et glisser un peu plus contre moi.

 _\- Oui, à peu près..._

 _\- On a un peu de route, à faire...surtout vous me faites signe quand vous voulez qu'on fasse une pause. Vous avez déjà fait de la moto ?_

 _\- Non, c'est la première fois..._

 _\- Je n'irai pas trop vite. Accrochez-vous à moi._

Je démarre la moto qui vrombit bruyamment tout en sentant les mains d'Amelia se placer contre moi, mais timidement, bien trop timidement pour que sa sécurité ne soit pas en jeu.  
Je fais donc glisser mes mains contre les siennes et les rapproche un peu plus l'une contre l'autre pour qu'elle me serre plus fermement.

 _\- Surtout ne me lâchez pas...je ne voudrais pas vous perdre..._

Mes pieds quittent le sol, j'actionne la vitesse de ma main droite et nous nous éloignons ainsi de l'église par une petite route sur le côté de l'enceinte, alors qu'une pensée retentit dans ma tête, en écho à mes derniers mots : je ne voulais pas la perdre...  
Cette femme joyeuse et vivante, cette femme tellement attachante et fascinante.  
Elle était toujours là quelque part, derrière la douleur et la peine.  
J'allais tout faire pour la retrouver au plus vite.  
C'était ma nouvelle mission...pour me racheter et vaincre cette culpabilité qui me rongeait.


	34. De la froideur

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **De la froideur**

« Domaine de l'émeraude »

Ces mots se détachent d'une petite pancarte à la lisière d'un chemin alors que je décélère progressivement l'allure, notre destination finale toute proche.  
Je sens les petits doigts d'Amelia contre mon ventre se desserrer légèrement.  
Sur la fin du trajet, je n'avais plus senti le contact constant de son corps derrière moi, comme si elle maintenait volontairement une certaine distance. Et elle se permettait à l'approche de notre arrivée de défaire un peu plus le seul contact qui nous liait encore par la pression de ses mains.  
Nous avions roulé ainsi pendant plus de cinq heures avec une seule pause au milieu du parcours à mon initiative : elle n'avait pas réclamé directement qu'on s'arrête, toujours plongée dans sa bulle, peu réceptive à ma présence ou mes demandes.  
Lors de cette pause, elle était restée muette, le regard fuyant : elle s'était contentée de signes de têtes aux quelques questions que je lui avais posées, arborant un visage aussi figé qu'une poupée de cire. J'appréhendais encore plus les jours à venir après cet intermède : je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir gérer la situation si elle restait dans cette attitude, à la limite de l'autisme...  
Son comportement lors de la cérémonie m'avait fait espérer qu'elle était prête à s'ouvrir, à se reposer sur moi dans cette épreuve. Mais ce n'était qu'un espoir de courte durée.  
Il allait falloir que je redouble d'efforts et d'attentions pour tenter de la faire réagir et reprendre le dessus.  
Et dans ce domaine, j'allais devoir improviser : j'avais appris à gérer des prises d'otages, à piloter un hélicoptère ou recoudre une blessure au milieu du désert...mais ma formation dans les forces spéciales ne m'avait pas enseigné comment redonner le goût à la vie à une femme qui a l'impression d'avoir tout perdu...

La lumière du jour commence à faiblir sur le paysage qui se dévoile sous nos yeux lorsque j'effectue un dernier virage...un paysage qui m'est bien familier mais que je n'avais pas revu depuis cinq longues années.  
J'avance tout doucement sur les derniers mètres en reprenant la mesure de l'image qui s'offre devant moi : un chalet tout en bois avec des volets décorés d'étoiles au premier étage, s'élevant devant une étendue d'eau presque turquoise...un petit lac dont la couleur avait inspiré son nom au domaine.  
Arrivé à quelques mètres du chalet, je gare la moto et actionne la béquille pour caler le véhicule. Amelia se détache doucement de moi et je la laisse descendre en premier. Je l'imite quelques secondes après, tout en l'observant quitter son casque et relâcher aussitôt ses cheveux. Je retire également l'accessoire de protection autour de ma tête et pose mon casque et le sien sur la moto. Je scrute Amelia brièvement alors qu'elle regarde le paysage qui nous entoure : mais à mon plus grand désespoir, elle balaye les alentours du regard sans la moindre marque de curiosité ou de plaisir...ou aurais-je manqué ce moment furtif pendant que je descendais de la moto ?

Des pas derrière nous me sortent de mon questionnement et je vois une silhouette s'avancer en quittant la maison. Une silhouette qui se dessine précisément au fil de ses pas jusqu'à me laisser percevoir un visage que je connais...qui avait vieilli mais qui dégageait toujours la même gentillesse et joie de vivre.

 _\- Owen...quel plaisir de te voir..._

 _\- Bonsoir Rosie_ , réponds-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Ce petit bout de femme d'une soixantaine d'années me serre fermement quelques secondes puis m'observe longuement, passant mon visage en revue puis ma tenue.

 _\- Toujours aussi beau...tu restes le plus « beau des bébés » même à ton âge._

Je souris à sa remarque qui me ramène à certains souvenirs de mon passé.

 _\- Et toi, tu es toujours aussi vive et en pleine forme, ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir..._

 _\- Mais je devrais te tirer les oreilles pour avoir attendu si longtemps pour revenir ici..._

Je baisse les yeux rapidement avant de remarquer le regard de Rosie pointé vers Amelia, qui s'est positionnée sur le côté, spectatrice de notre échange.

 _\- C'est donc cette demoiselle dont tu m'as parlé au téléphone ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est elle...Rosie, je te présente Amelia..._

Je fais une pause pour préparer la présentation et installer un nouveau contexte, un nouveau rapport pour les jours à venir.

 _\- et Amelia, je te présente Rosie, une amie de longue date...de mes parents...de ma maman plus précisément...et qui m'a beaucoup aidé à certains moments de ma vie..._

Je croise le regard d'Amelia dans lequel je décèle pour la première fois depuis deux jours une marque de surprise...ce tutoiement l'a sûrement prise de court, mais dans ma nouvelle mission, il fallait que je fasse tomber les barrières, les marques de distance...et vis-à-vis de Rosie, Amelia était une amie, je ne devais à aucun moment lui faire connaître la véritable identité d'Amelia, son métier, la raison de sa présence, car ce serait mettre Rosie en danger.  
Je détache mon regard de la chanteuse et je remarque alors que Rosie la fixe intensément, dans une attitude qui m'interpelle et qui m'intrigue.  
Sentant mon regard posé sur elle, elle redirige son attention vers moi et je lis dans ses yeux un soupçon de surprise et comme une question que je ne parviens cependant pas à traduire directement.

 _\- Enchantée Amelia..._ déclare-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Amelia lui sourit faiblement et Rosie l'embrasse aussitôt de deux grosses bises sur la joue, et je regarde amusé la scène et notamment Amelia un peu prise de court par cet élan de spontanéité de Rosie.

 _\- Vous avez fait bonne route ?_ Me demande rapidement Rosie dans la foulée.

 _\- Oui, pas de problèmes particuliers._

 _\- Tu connais toujours la route, alors, visiblement..._

 _\- Rosie..._

Apparemment, mon absence l'a marquée fortement...voire l'a même peut être blessée.  
Il est vrai que la dernière fois que j'étais venu passer du temps ici, Rosie m'avait été d'une aide précieuse après une épreuve assez difficile. Je devais être vigilant et ne pas la froisser, j'avais un peu honte de moi dans cet instant : mon attitude de ces dernières années m'apparaissait si peu reconnaissante...pas digne du soutien qu'elle m'a apporté.

Je distingue Rosie scruter la moto puis Amelia et moi-même avant de reprendre la parole.

 _\- Vous n'avez que ce sac à dos avec vous_ ? Demande-t-elle en pointant du doigt le sac Eastpak toujours en place sur les épaules d'Amelia.

 _\- Oui, je t'avais dit qu'on viendrait en mode « léger »..._

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était de ce niveau là...heureusement, il y a encore certaines de tes affaires que tu avais laissé lors de tes dernières visites...et aussi des affaires de..._

Sa voix s'arrête en pleine phrase mais elle se reprend vite.

 _\- Mais ma belle, il faudra passer faire un tour au marché...dans tous les cas, je vous ai aéré la maison et remis un peu les choses en ordre...et j'ai fait quelques courses de première nécessité pour demain matin._

 _\- Merci Rosie, je suis sûr que ce sera parfait._

 _\- On se verra demain dans la matinée..._

Elle s'éloigne après un signe de main en s'approchant de sa petite Hyundai rouge garée à proximité. Je croise le regard d'Amelia avant de rejoindre Rosie pour quelques instants.

 _\- Rosie..._

 _\- Oui, Owen._

 _Merci, vraiment...et excuse-moi, pour ce silence radio et ce manque de nouvelles...j'ai été égoïste et peu reconnaissant._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu as traversé des moments difficiles, mais promets-moi que tu ne me feras plus subir ça pour les années à venir..._

 _\- Promis, Rosie..._

Elle me sourit largement puis laisse son regard dévier sur Amelia derrière nous.

 _\- Tu ne m'en as pas beaucoup dit sur ton amie ?_

Je reste silencieux quelques instants, puis me décide à répondre.

 _\- Je l'amène ici, car elle vient de vivre quelque chose de très difficile...elle a perdu son foyer...et un homme qui était très important pour elle...elle a besoin de calme, de tranquillité et je sais que cet endroit peut faire des merveilles sur les âmes tourmentées..._

 _\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit à quoi elle ressemblait..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire un portrait robot par téléphone, tu sais._

 _\- Oui, mais dans le cas précis, tu aurais pu me prévenir._

 _\- Te prévenir ?_

Aurait-elle reconnu Amelia ? Ça me semblait tellement peu probable...je savais que Rosie était peu au faite du monde du showbiz, tout comme la majorité des personnes de la région, plus intéressées par la généreuse nature qui les entoure que par les paillettes du monde du spectacle.

 _\- Owen, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas été troublé la première fois que tu l'as rencontrée ? La première fois que tu as croisé son regard ?_

Les questions de Rosie me décontenancent sensiblement, je ne voyais pas du tout où elle voulait en venir...et en parallèle, les premiers moments partagés avec Amelia me reviennent en tête, et il est vrai que dès le départ quelque chose m'avait fasciné...captivé en elle...

 _\- La ressemblance m'a frappée au premier regard..._

Je fixe Rosie comme pour discerner sur son visage ce qu'elle insinue depuis plusieurs secondes.

 _\- J'ai l'impression de voir ta mère...à 30 ans..._

Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête alors que mes yeux trouvent l'image d'Amelia à quelques pas de nous.

 _\- Les mêmes prunelles bleues qui m'ont l'air de pouvoir révéler une myriade d'expressions aussi riche.  
Le même visage fin et mutin avec de faux airs de petite fille que j'ai pu apercevoir derrière le masque qu'elle arbore.  
Et cette chevelure soyeuse et brillante, avec des reflets châtains similaires...je te revois jouer avec les cheveux de ta mère quand tu étais bébé, à enrouler ses mèches autour de tes petits doigts..._

J'écoute les commentaires de Rosie tout en observant Amelia et je comprenais pour la première fois d'où venait cette fascination si marquante que j'éprouvais à son égard...une claque quasiment que je me prends en plein visage...j'étais complètement inconscient de cette ressemblance jusqu'à aujourd'hui...mais c'était comme si je l'avais su au fond de moi, ce qui m'avait rendu si rapidement sensible à ce petit bout de femme, qui m'a touché comme aucune autre en aussi peu de temps...aucune autre sauf ma mère.

 _\- Et tu ne l'as pas entendue..._

 _\- Elle chante ?_

 _\- Oui, elle chante...avec une voix aussi pure et douce que Maman..._

Je détourne mon regard rapidement, surpris par cet aveu qui m'échappe malgré moi...cette information que je lui dévoile spontanément comme si c'était plus fort que moi. Je fixe à nouveau Rosie et la distingue face à moi avec un sourire entendu et complice sur les lèvres.

 _\- Je vous laisse, je repasserai demain..._

 _\- Merci, Rosie, pour tout..._

Je lui fais la bise et la laisse monter dans sa voiture, lui faisant un dernier signe de la main alors qu'elle s'éloigne et quitte le petit domaine.  
Je me retourne et m'avance vers Amelia à quelques pas, le sac posé à terre, les cheveux légèrement balayés par la brise du soir.

Je récupère les casques posés sur la moto en passant, les calant sous l'un de mes bras et je prends le sac à dos au pied d'Amelia de mon autre main libre.

 _\- On rentre ?_

Elle se contente d'acquiescer de la tête et je la conduis vers l'entrée de la maison.  
Je lui ouvre la porte et la laisse pénétrer la première : je remarque sa démarche hésitante presque réticente à rentrer.  
Elle fait un tour sur elle-même puis se retourne vers moi.

 _\- Je peux savoir où on est ?_

Sa question me trouble, surtout le ton un peu brutal qu'elle emploie.

 _\- Nous sommes à Campbell River, dans un coin un peu reculé dans la montagne...et.._

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase et lui expliquer tout le contexte, toute l'histoire de ce lieu qu'elle me coupe directement.

 _\- Et vous avez décidé de me tutoyer maintenant ?_

 _\- C'est...vis-à-vis de Rosie...mais si c'est un problème..._

 _\- Pour moi, oui..._

 _\- Ok, très bien, excusez-moi..._

Je suis décontenancé par sa réaction, ce refus qu'elle me renvoie d'abandonner ce vouvoiement, cette marque constante de notre relation professionnelle...un pas que je souhaitais faire symboliquement vers elle, pour lui témoigner que j'étais présent si elle avait besoin de moi...au-delà d'un contrat de travail, au-delà d'un rôle à tenir devant Rosie.  
Je réplique rapidement, pour changer de sujet et laisser de côté cette impression désagréable qui me gagne.

 _\- Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Faire un tour de la maison ?_

 _\- Non, je suis fatiguée, montrez-moi juste où je peux dormir._

Elle précise son besoin de manière sèche, sans me regarder et pour les premiers mots qu'elle m'accorde depuis de longues heures, je suis pour le moins perplexe devant sa froideur.

 _\- A l'étage..._

Je lui fais signe de s'avancer dans les escaliers et elle s'engage.  
Je la suis à quelques pas derrière elle et arrivés en haut des marches, je lui fais un signe de main vers la droite.  
J'entrouvre alors une grande pièce que Rosie a visiblement pris soin de remettre en ordre. Une pièce bien particulière dans cette maison et qui me procure un frisson en y pénétrant à nouveau. Rosie a l'a rafraîchie avant notre arrivée : un bouquet de fleurs est posé sur la table basse, le lit est proprement fait avec des draps de coton aux motifs de dentelle et pas la moindre trace de poussière...  
Un lieu qui réveille le passé, qui matérialise une absence qui m'entoure depuis tant d'années, mais je ferme la porte aux souvenirs alors qu'ils tentent de s'immiscer dans mon esprit.

 _\- Ce sera votre chambre...la salle de bain est en face des escaliers, la première pièce devant laquelle nous sommes passés. Rosie a dû y mettre tout le nécessaire de toilette..._

Je l'observe alors qu'elle s'assoit sur le lit et retire ses chaussures.  
Je reste immobile et silencieux devant elle quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire.

 _\- Vous avez...tout ce qu'il vous faut ?_

 _\- Un lit, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut..._

Je comprends le message sous entendu qu'elle m'envoie : ma présence n'est plus vraiment tolérée.  
Je me force à lui donner un léger sourire pour ne pas laisser paraître mon trouble mais je quitte rapidement la pièce en fermant la porte derrière moi.  
Je redescends au rez-de-chaussée et me pose dans le canapé, face à la cheminée présente dans le salon.  
Je soupire longuement, fatigué par ces premières minutes et légèrement inquiet pour les jours à venir.  
Elle semblait avoir retrouvé la froideur et l'indifférence qu'elle avait manifestées juste après l'accident : son comportement dans l'église n'était définitivement que passager...et ce qui me trouble encore plus, c'est que la froideur se mêle maintenant à ses paroles, et c'est pour moi presque plus dérangeant et violent que le silence.  
Je sens rapidement le poids de la journée et du trajet s'abattre sur mes épaules et peser sur mes paupières. Ne percevant aucun bruit suspect autour de moi, je m'autorise à fermer les yeux quelques minutes seulement...pour oublier cette indifférence qui me fait mal.


	35. à la chaleur

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter si ça vous plait ou si ça ne vous plait pas ^^ Bonne lecture :)**

 **Taraimperatrice : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ahah tu me fais rire ^^ Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à ça mais plutôt qu'elle soit moins froide... A voir si ça s'améliore dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci encore pour ta review ! Bisous**

* * *

 **...à la chaleur**

Un bruit de verre cassé bourdonne dans mes oreilles.  
J'ouvre les yeux aussitôt : la pénombre m'entoure dorénavant. Les quelques minutes que j'avais décidé de m'octroyer se sont visiblement transformé en heures.  
A l'alerte de ce son inattendu, mes réflexes se mettent en marche : ma main glisse sous mon jean pour trouver le pistolet attaché contre mon mollet.  
Je me lève sans un bruit et me dirige vers la cuisine à l'autre bout de la pièce lorsque de nouveaux bruits de verre se font entendre.  
Je me positionne sur le côté le long du mur, pour éviter d'être à découvert tout en guettant les sons quelques instants.  
Puis je me décale rapidement par l'encadrement ouvert de la cuisine américaine, et pointe mon arme vers la silhouette qui se trouve devant moi, à quelques pas.  
Cette silhouette se retourne sous le bruit de mes pas et c'est Amelia qui m'apparaît : les cheveux en bataille, la mine tirée, toujours vêtue de son jean et de son pull de la veille...ses yeux m'interpellent rapidement lorsque j'y reconnais comme un vide avec un voile de douleur au centre de ses pupilles.

 _\- Désolé..._ murmuré-je en baissant mon arme, craignant de l'effrayer.

Mais elle ne réagit pas pendant que je place mon arme dans mon dos en la calant avec mon jean, à ma taille.  
Elle baisse le regard et se retourne comme si je n'étais pas là...lorsque je perçois à nouveau des cliquetis de verre.  
Je m'approche, intrigué, et la scène qui m'accueille m'affole : un verre est cassé au centre de l'évier...la main gauche d'Amelia est posée contre la paroi de céramique...mais sa main droite est nichée au milieu des débris et je remarque aussitôt un filet d'eau teinté de rouge ruisseler.

 _\- Amelia, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?_ Demandé-je avec une voix plus aigue que d'habitude dévoilant mon inquiétude.

 _\- J'ai voulu me servir un verre de lait...mais j'ai cassé ce verre, en voulant le rincer..._

 _\- Vous saignez ?_

 _\- Oui...et c'est troublant...presque agréable...c'est la première fois depuis des jours que j'ai l'impression d'être vivante, en sentant la vie battre en dehors de moi._

Ses propos sont prononcés de manière mécanique, comme si elle était en dehors du moment, de la scène, une impression dérangeante de détachement de sa part qui me met mal à l'aise.  
Je distingue qu'un éclat de verre est logé dans la paume de sa main lorsqu'elle la retourne vers le plafond. Et j'observe stupéfait sa deuxième main appuyer sur l'éclat, augmentant l'écoulement du sang instantanément.

 _\- Amelia..._

Je m'approche un peu plus et me cale à ses côtés. J'élève ma main avec précaution et la place sur sa main gauche, en relâchant progressivement la pression.

 _\- Non, laissez-moi...je me sens moins vide tout à coup..._

 _\- Vous n'avez pas à vous faire du mal pour ça..._

 _\- Je suis bonne à rien...même pas capable de rincer un verre...réduite à ressentir de la douleur pour marquer mon existence._

Je détache sa main gauche un peu plus fermement, tout en discernant la force qu'elle tentait de maintenir pour m'en empêcher.  
Je retire aussitôt l'éclat de verre au sein de sa paume, et je constate avec un léger effroi le sang s'échapper plus librement.  
Je m'empare d'un torchon à portée de main et l'enroule rapidement au creux de sa paume.

 _\- Je cours à l'étage récupérer ma trousse de secours...vous attendez ici, sagement, pas de bêtises, ok ?_

Elle évite mon regard mais je distingue ses yeux embués par les larmes.

 _\- Amelia ?_

Elle se contente d'acquiescer de la tête sans me regarder : je sors de la pièce en courant, rejoignant l'étage à toute vitesse pour la laisser seule le moins longtemps possible, car je n'étais pas du tout rassuré après ce que j'avais vu.

Je rentre dans la salle de bain, ouvre le tiroir sous le lavabo comme en pilote automatique et y récupère la trousse de secours.  
Je redescends en grandes enjambées, et retrouve la cuisine et...Amelia exactement dans la même position.  
Je me replace à ses côtés et la tourne vers le plan de travail derrière elle, tout en posant la trousse de premiers soins dessus. Elle ne résiste pas et se laisse aller comme si j'avais une poupée devant moi. Je la sentais vacillante sur ses jambes : je décide de la saisir alors par la taille et de l'asseoir sur le plan de travail, décalant légèrement la trousse de soins.  
Elle place aussitôt sa main blessée contre ses cuisses et je m'en empare délicatement alors qu'elle se retrouve presque à ma hauteur, ainsi surélevée.  
Je défais avec prudence le torchon que j'avais noué dans la précipitation.

 _\- Appuyez légèrement, pendant que je prépare ce qu'il faut, ok ?_

Elle évite toujours mon regard, mais je suis agréablement surpris en la voyant suivre effectivement mon indication.  
Je sors ainsi de la trousse de soins le désinfectant, quelques morceaux de coton et un gros pansement.  
J'imbibe le coton et approche ma main d'Amelia.  
Elle repère mon geste et retire le torchon de sa paume : je distingue ainsi précisément sa blessure pour la première fois et la vision me soulage instantanément. La coupure est plus superficielle que je ne pensais. Je nettoie cependant consciencieusement la plaie tout en observant Amelia : mais aucune réaction ne se dessine sur son visage.  
Pas de gêne. Pas de crispation. Et pourtant, la douleur était forcément là, mais imperceptible, invisible sur ses traits.  
Une fois la plaie désinfectée, je m'empare du pansement et le colle délicatement au creux de sa paume, en appuyant légèrement pour qu'il adhère parfaitement.

 _\- Ça va ?_

Un silence m'accueille.  
Amelia maintient son regard baissé, fixé sur sa paume de main et ce pansement que je viens de lui apposer. Refusant toujours de me regarder, de me parler, de me faire un signe.  
J'étais épuisé par ce mur qu'elle me renvoie, par cette barrière qui m'empêche de l'atteindre.  
Et un sentiment désagréable m'envahit : un puissant sentiment d'impuissance devant cette peine, ce soupçon de désespoir et d'abattement que je lis sur son visage.  
J'avais besoin de la faire réagir, de l'entendre, de voir ces pupilles briller devant moi...une réaction dont j'ai besoin pour me rassurer qu'elle est bien toujours là, derrière ce masque...

 _\- J'ai oublié le remède le plus important..._ soufflé-je hésitant.

Je fais alors glisser mes doigts contre le dos de sa main, alors qu'elle tient sa paume retournée vers le ciel.  
Je serre légèrement sa main et l'élève doucement vers moi.  
Sa tête reste baissée mais à mesure que j'approche sa main de moi, je distingue son visage se lever progressivement et son regard m'apparaître finalement : un regard où je lis avec plaisir de la surprise...  
Un regard que je redécouvre enfin, que je peux contempler à nouveau.  
Il brille devant moi, humidifié par des larmes qui semblent prisonnières au sein de ses pupilles.  
Alors que je place sa main à quelques millimètres de mon visage, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et je m'attends presque à ce qu'elle me dise quelque chose.  
Aucun son ne s'échappe cependant d'elle pendant qu'elle me scrute fixement.  
Mais ce début de réaction bien que silencieux est le signal que j'attendais pour oser ce geste que j'avais initié.  
Pour me donner ce supplément d'audace dont j'ai besoin à cet instant précis.  
Je porte ainsi tout doucement sa paume vers mon visage, presque au ralenti, pour me laisser le temps de faire machine arrière si besoin.  
Mais son image me porte et me convainc que je dois faire un pas vers elle et établir une nouvelle connexion entre nous...plus personnelle, plus intime.  
Je baisse légèrement ma tête sans la quitter des yeux.  
Je finis par déposer mes lèvres au sein de sa main, à quelques millimètres de son pansement, et laisse ma bouche s'y inscrire quelques secondes.  
Sa peau est chaude sous mes lèvres, une chaleur qui me réconforte presque : une preuve qu'elle a toujours ce souffle de vie qui l'anime...qui peut reprendre le dessus et vaincre la souffrance et le désarroi.  
Mes yeux sont connectés aux siens et un magnifique spectacle s'opère à cet instant : la naissance d'une lueur au sein de ces deux prunelles bleues qui se transforme furtivement en étincelle, comme une renaissance...une démonstration fascinante que la Amelia qui m'a troublé au premier regard se dévoile à cet instant devant moi...  
Mais cette apparition n'est que furtive et elle s'évapore au bout de quelques secondes.  
Cet épisode me remplit cependant d'une motivation sans limites pour la faire renaître petit à petit.  
Chaque jour, chaque minute.  
Et dès les toutes prochaines secondes.

 _\- Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Ou prendre une tisane peut être ?_

 _\- Non...j'ai..._

 _\- Oui, dites-moi._

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir Owen...et j'ai froid..._

La voix qui me répond est presque celle d'une petite fille, peu sûre d'elle et terrifiée par ce qui l'entoure. Comme si sa carapace se fissurait enfin, et que sa froideur disparaissait pour laisser apparaître ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment au plus profond d'elle-même.

 _\- Venez dans le salon..._

Je la fais glisser du plan de travail et la conduis d'une main dans le dos.  
Je lui fais signe en direction du canapé, mais je la sens hésitante.

 _\- Asseyez-vous...je vais faire du feu..._

Elle finit par s'exécuter après quelques instants d'immobilité.  
Je récupère quelques bûches posées près de la cheminée, une découverte inattendue vu la saison, mais Rosie avait visiblement pensé à tout.  
Je les installe au milieu du foyer et démarre avec prudence le feu.  
Une fois que les flammes dansent librement, je me recule pour me retourner vers Amelia que je découvre calée au fond du canapé.  
Je récupère le plaid, posé sur le rebord du canapé et le place doucement sur ses épaules tout en l'incitant à s'allonger.  
Elle se penche en suivant mon mouvement mais continue à me fixer avec des yeux qui me renvoient une intensité frappante...comme si elle me demandait silencieusement quelque chose.  
Je replace proprement le plaid contre elle, pour qu'il recouvre tout son corps et le cale sous ses jambes jusqu'à ses épaules.  
Son visage est plus détendu que précédemment et je sentais que le sommeil pouvait la gagner d'une minute à l'autre alors que je la perçois s'enrouler un peu plus sous la couverture.  
Ma présence ne me paraissait plus nécessaire.  
Je longe ainsi doucement le canapé pour lui laisser ce moment de repos et m'éclipser dans ma chambre.  
Mais un contact m'arrête.  
Une main qui trouve la mienne alors que je passais devant elle. Et qui me retient fermement.

 _\- Reste..._

Un filet de voix faible, à peine murmuré.  
Mais ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est le mot qu'elle prononce...la forme qu'elle emploie.

 _\- ...j'ai peur de fermer les yeux...je revois toujours les mêmes images..._

Je l'observe et j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir imaginé ce premier mot.  
Un mot qui m'aurait prouvé que ses barrières seraient tombées, qu'elle me laisserait l'aider à reprendre le dessus et redevenir elle-même.

 _\- Owen…ça me hante...j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête..._

Mon prénom qui s'échappe ainsi de ses lèvres comme une plainte, un appel à l'aide qui me bouleverse complètement et je serre un peu plus sa main dans la mienne.

 _\- S'il te plaît...reste juste quelques minutes..._

Ces derniers mots sont la plus belle surprise de ma soirée.  
Je n'avais rien imaginé.  
Elle m'accordait spontanément ce qu'elle avait refusé quelques heures plus tôt, se dévoilant dans toute sa fragilité. Acceptant ce lien différent que j'avais tenté de créer entre nous.  
J'acquiesce de la tête et rapproche le fauteuil derrière moi du canapé.  
Je m'assois ainsi face à elle, tout en tenant toujours sa main.

 _\- Je reste...jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes..._

Elle me sourit faiblement, mais cette ébauche de sourire suffit à me contenter alors que je vois ses paupières se fermer. Son visage semble se détendre rapidement alors que des filets de lumière dansent sur ses traits, par contraste avec le feu qui crépite derrière moi, dans la cheminée.  
Je reste ainsi face à elle, attentif à sa respiration, jusqu'à déceler un rythme différent s'installer, plus profond, plus régulier.  
Le sommeil semble enfin avoir pu la gagner et apaiser son tourment pour quelques heures.  
J'hésite à m'éclipser.  
Quelque chose me retient encore.  
Ce lien qui nous lie à cet instant, toujours aussi fort et solide qu'au moment où elle a fermé ses paupières.  
La chaleur de sa main vibre en effet toujours au sein de la mienne et je ne perçois que maintenant qu'un mouvement inconscient m'a gagné : un doux va et vient de mon pouce contre sa peau...je ne sais depuis combien de temps mon doigt bouge ainsi contre sa petite main dans la mienne...comme pour la bercer et la mener en douceur vers ce sommeil qu'elle attend.  
Un contact que ni moi, ni elle ne souhaitions visiblement briser...comme pour se rassurer mutuellement que l'autre est bien là.  
Je finis par rester quelques minutes supplémentaires à ses côtés.  
Répondant à sa demande...un premier aveu qu'elle avait besoin de moi.  
Et ma volonté était décuplée : j'allais tout faire pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi.  
Que même si je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière et éviter le drame qui nous accable si durement, je pouvais lui rendre les jours à venir plus agréables et plus légers.  
Pour remplacer la froideur par un cocon de chaleur.


	36. Le sourire qui s'allume

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer :) Bonne lecture :)**

 **Taraimperatrice : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est sûr qu'il lui reste quelques pas à faire vers Amelia.. Concernant le détraqué je ne peux pas te dire quand il reviendra :p Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Le sourire qui s'allume**

 _\- Ok, on se retrouve vers l'entrée du marché..._

 _\- Tu penses que vous arriverez bientôt ?_ Me demande Rosie dans le combiné.

 _\- J'attends Amelia, et on part dans la foulée, donc dans une vingtaine de minutes maxi. Je dois te laisser, désolé, à tout à l'heure._

Je raccroche rapidement le combiné de la maison, après mes derniers mots.  
Je préférais éviter au maximum les conversations depuis la ligne directe du chalet : même si je savais que la probabilité que le détraqué nous localise soit quasiment nulle, je préférais ne prendre aucun risque...et appeler d'une cabine téléphonique était une option bien plus sûre. Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'expliquer à Rosie, ce serait l'exposer à une des raisons de notre présence et la mettre indirectement en danger.

J'enfile ma veste en cuir, tout en balayant la maison rapidement du regard.  
Notre arrivée un peu précipitée avait presque mis de côté le lieu si spécial que je retrouvais.  
Des souvenirs, des images étaient indissociables de ce petit recoin de Canada, ancré dans la montagne.  
Mon regard se pose alors sur l'unique cadre photo de la pièce, présent dans une étagère installée dans le salon. Une photographie qui cristallise mon passé et l'homme que je suis...je profite de l'absence d'Amelia et je m'empare rapidement de ce cadre photo.  
J'hésite quelques secondes puis je rejoins la cuisine et le range dans le tiroir qui n'était pas utilisé, laissé vide jusqu'alors dans le buffet.  
Je retourne aussitôt dans le salon alors que je perçois des pas résonner dans l'escalier.  
Et c'est une apparition blanche qui dévale les marches.  
J'ai besoin de cligner les yeux plusieurs fois pour me convaincre qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un mirage ou d'une hallucination suscitée par la fatigue des derniers jours.  
Mais au bout du troisième clignement d'yeux successifs, l'image se précise et se confirme sous mon regard...une robe de dentelle blanche si particulière, que je n'avais pas revue depuis de longues années.

Qui habille parfaitement...Amelia, les cheveux détachés et légèrement bouclés, tombant le long de ses épaules. Une silhouette, une robe qui m'a troublé au premier abord : les paroles de Rosie me reviennent instantanément en tête, la ressemblance encore plus frappante et troublante en la découvrant parée d'une des robes préférées de ma mère...  
Je la parcours du regard et je découvre qu'elle a également enfilé des sandales compensées blanches : un look impeccablement assorti et qui me fait réaliser que la mode n'est qu'un éternel recommencement...les années 70 pouvant se mêler sans fausses notes au 21ème siècle.

 _\- Excuse-moi...j'ai pris un peu plus de temps que prévu..._

Je l'observe toujours sans un mot, captivé par son image : elle était tout simplement magnifique.  
Elle perçoit mon regard insistant, et se parcourt elle-même des yeux, plaçant son attention sur cette robe.

 _\- Euh...je...je n'aurais peut être pas dû...mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à me mettre...presque rien du tout d'ailleurs et j'ai jeté un œil dans l'armoire présente dans la chambre et j'ai découvert une série de vêtements...j'ai repéré d'ailleurs de très jolies robes d'été, j'ai essayé celle-ci...et comme elle est à ma taille...mais je peux me changer, c'est probablement une mauvaise idée, je ne sais même pas à qui elle appartient..._

Elle se retourne alors que je reconnais son manque d'assurance se renforcer au fil de ses mots.  
Je la retiens en faisant glisser ma main contre son bras.

 _\- Ne te change pas...elle te va super bien...et si ces vêtements peuvent s'avérer utiles..._

 _\- Mais la propriétaire ne serait peut être pas d'accord ?_

 _\- Elle approuverait, je te rassure..._

Je la sens indécise, pas vraiment satisfaite de ma réponse mais je ne développe pas plus.  
Je m'empare de sa veste en cuir et de mon écharpe posée sur une chaise à proximité et lui tends.

 _\- On peut y aller ?_

Elle acquiesce de la tête tout en enfilant la veste et l'écharpe, encore un peu troublée par ma réponse mystérieuse mais ne pose pas d'autres questions.

 _\- Ta main va mieux ?_ Demandé-je tout en récupérant mon portefeuille que je glisse dans une poche de ma veste.

 _\- Oui, j'ai changé de pansement, mais c'est déjà presque cicatrisé, d'ici demain il n'y aura plus rien._

Je lui souris faiblement puis m'empare des clés de la moto tout en me dirigeant vers les casques placés sur la table du salon.

 _\- Est-ce que les casques sont vraiment nécessaires ?_ Me demande subitement Amelia.

 _\- C'est plus prudent...et c'est obligatoire..._

 _\- Mais si tu ne vas pas vite...si tu roules prudemment...c'est juste qu'il fait tellement beau dehors...j'aimerais pouvoir sentir le souffle du vent librement sur moi et la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage..._

J'hésite devant sa demande.  
Nous n'avions pas à nous cacher ici, nous étions à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Seattle, dans un endroit isolé de la montagne. Et concernant le code de la route, on pouvait s'en affranchir, le sentiment de liberté est plus important que le respect de la règle. Surtout vu notre contexte.

 _\- OK, on peut s'en passer, mais promets moi que tu seras prudente sur la moto, pas de maladresse car sans casque, un choc ou une chute peuvent être grave..._

Elle hoche de la tête, en me souriant faiblement.

 _\- Ok, alors let's go !_

Je lui fais signe vers l'entrée et ferme à clé derrière elle.  
Le soleil est étincelant et renforce la beauté du cadre : la lisière de la forêt à quelques pas du chalet, le doré du bois de cette demeure qui ressort en captant les rayons du soleil et un regard en arrière me révèle les reflets de ce petit lac émeraude qui jaillit face au chalet.

Amelia m'attend à côté de la moto, tout en observant intensément le cadre qui nous entoure.  
Contrairement à notre arrivée la veille, je suis rassuré en remarquant quelques lueurs danser au sein de ses pupilles, mais elle ne fait pour autant aucun commentaire.  
J'enfourche la moto et glisse les clés dans le contact.  
Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule gauche alors qu'un léger souffle me fait percevoir le mouvement d'Amelia dans mon dos pour s'installer derrière moi.  
Par réflexe, je pose ma main sur sa cuisse calée derrière moi, mais j'avais oublié qu'elle était en robe...la position imposée par la moto l'a relevée sensiblement et c'est sa peau que je ressens sous mes doigts.

 _\- Tiens-toi bien..._

Je détache mes doigts rapidement, ce contact était imprévu et je ne voulais pas la gêner...ou augmenter mon trouble.  
Je sens ses bras m'encercler et ses mains se poser fermement sur moi.

 _\- Je ne te serre pas trop fort ?_

 _\- Non, c'est nickel...tu es prête ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est parti..._

Je perçois un soupçon d'enthousiasme dans sa voix qui me fait plaisir : une petite incursion de cette joie de vivre qui semble revenir peu à peu.  
Il ne restait plus qu'à moi de la rallumer progressivement.  
Je mets la moto en marche et nous partons à une allure modérée.  
Nous parcourons sur plusieurs mètres le chemin qui sillonne la forêt et qui nous amène à perdre rapidement plusieurs mètres d'altitude. Nous retrouvons ainsi la clairière et la quiétude d'une route de campagne. Je reste attentif au contact d'Amelia contre moi : la pression de ses mains, la sensation de son corps juste derrière moi, concentré sur mon maniement de la moto pour éviter tout risque d'accident ou de chute.  
Je bifurque au bout de quelques minutes en suivant la direction d'une pancarte vers le village que nous allions rejoindre. Nous finissons ainsi par distinguer des contours de demeures puis rapidement un panneau d'entrée de village. Je réduis encore un peu plus l'allure alors qu'en quelques secondes, nous parvenons au centre même du village où je gare la moto sur un petit parking.

Je laisse Amelia descendre la première pendant qu'elle s'appuie sur mon épaule.  
Je quitte à mon tour la moto puis jette un œil vers la place à quelques pas de nous, où je repère les étals des commerçants, si spécifiques au jour de marché.  
Je scrute un peu plus la scène et reconnais Rosie, en train de régler un marchand de primeurs.

 _\- Rosie est là, on la rejoint ?_

Amelia acquiesce et je glisse ma main dans son dos pour la guider.  
Nous nous approchons de l'activité du marché et je croise le regard de Rosie qui me sourit instantanément et vient à notre rencontre.

 _\- Bonjour Owen_ , me dit-elle en me faisant deux bises.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Amelia et je remarque qu'elle s'arrête quelques secondes en la découvrant.

 _\- Cette robe vous va à merveille Amelia_ lui souffle-t-elle en l'embrassant à son tour. _Owen, tu as eu raison de lui proposer les robes de ta mère, elles ont la même silhouette..._

Amelia trouve mon regard et je décèle la surprise dans ses yeux, Rosie ayant dévoilé l'identité de la propriétaire de ces vêtements.

 _\- Bon, les enfants, j'ai commencé à faire quelques courses alimentaires. Amelia, il y a un très joli étal de vêtements avec des petites robes qui devraient vous plaire, on devrait y faire un tour ! Owen, il y a aussi des chemises pour toi, mais je pense que tu as ce qu'il te faut dans le chalet._

 _\- Oui, ça devrait aller..._

 _\- OK, alors allons-y c'est par là !_

Amelia me scrute encore quelques instants, intriguée par l'information que vient de lui donner Rosie, puis elle suit ma complice de longue date. Je marche aux côtés d'Amelia et nous longeons ainsi plusieurs étals, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant celui d'un fleuriste.  
Rosie se retourne en percevant notre arrêt et observe Amelia penchée vers un bouquet de fleurs.

 _\- Henry a les plus belles fleurs de la région_ , précise Rosie en faisant un sourire au commerçant installé sur le côté, en train de couper des tiges de roses.

 _\- Ces pivoines sont magnifiques, j'en ai jamais vus avec un rose aussi vif..._ déclare-t-elle devant un bouquet de pivoines roses et blanches.

 _\- Il a ses secrets, notre Henry._

 _\- Un bouquet qui vous ferait plaisir, Mademoiselle ?_ demande tout à coup le marchand à Amelia.

Je la scrute pendant qu'elle observe les fleurs avec une étincelle dans les yeux et notamment un bouquet sur lequel son regard vient de s'attarder : un bouquet de pivoines blanches et violettes avec des roses blanches, roses associés à une touche originale que donnent quelques fleurs de tournesols.  
Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes en regardant ce bouquet puis relève la tête vers le fleuriste.

 _\- Non, merci Monsieur_ , répond-elle finalement _. Mais vous avez de très belles fleurs_.

 _\- Merci Mademoiselle, bonne journée._

Amelia lui sourit avant de s'avancer pour poursuivre notre progression dans le petit marché.  
Rosie passe devant nous à nouveau et nous nous arrêtons seulement deux étals plus loin, à la boutique extérieure d'une marchande de vêtements.

 _\- Jenny, voici la jeune femme dont je t'ai parlé._

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années apparaît sur le côté et vient à notre rencontre.

 _\- Bonjour Mademoiselle. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin de vêtements._

 _\- Euh...oui, en effet_ , répond timidement Amelia.

 _\- Rosie m'a mis dans la confidence,_ reprend Jenny en souriant. _Et je vous ai mis de côté plusieurs tenues à essayer, si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous montrer._

Amelia se retourne vers moi furtivement et je l'encourage d'un sourire.

 _\- J'aime beaucoup votre robe d'ailleurs, style années 70s qui fait fureur en ce moment. Je pense que j'ai visé juste dans mes choix. Alors vous avez tout d'abord ces deux robes d'été._

Jenny présente ainsi à Amelia une robe longue qui ressemble étrangement à celle qu'elle avait à Campeche et une robe plus courte, bleu clair à bretelles.

 _\- J'ai également des jeans si vous le souhaitez, des pantacourts ou corsaires et toute une série de tee-shirts et pulls légers pour cette période de l'année. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?_

 _\- C'est...très joli..._ répond Amelia en fixant les tenues successivement tenues par Justine.

 _\- Le mieux est peut être de les essayer, non ? Vous avez un petit espace derrière le rideau pour vous changer._

Amelia me regarde à nouveau, hésitante.

 _\- Vas-y, essaie. Prends ton temps._

Je lui souris et elle finit par s'éloigner de quelques pas avec Jenny pour regarder de plus près les tenues et choisir visiblement celles qu'elle essaierait.  
Rosie se repositionne à mes côtés en l'observant.

 _\- Elle est vraiment très belle..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Arrête Owen, je vois tes yeux de merlan frit quand tu la regardes. Tu es aussi transparent que ton père l'était avec ta mère. Je suis contente pour toi d'ailleurs..._

 _\- Rosie, c'est juste une amie, ne commence pas à imaginer des choses qui n'existent pas_.

Je remarque alors le regard d'Amelia se diriger dans ma direction quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne s'adresse à nouveau à Jenny puis disparaisse derrière la cabine.

 _\- Des choses que j'imagine, hein ?_ Demande Rosie avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je ne réplique pas à son sous-entendu, ça pouvait durer des heures avec Rosie si j'alimentais ses doutes.

 _\- Merci pour avoir préparé la maison avant notre arrivée...c'était parfait._

 _\- Je t'en prie. Je vois en tous cas qu'Amelia a l'air d'aller déjà mieux qu'hier, moins fermée, plus détendue._

 _\- Oui, ça prend du temps, mais elle reprend le dessus petit à petit._

 _\- Tant mieux. Il n'y a rien de plus dur à supporter que de voir une aussi belle jeune femme triste et renfermée._

Le bruit sec d'un rideau qu'on découvre se fait entendre et Amelia nous apparaît à nouveau parée de la robe longue que Justine lui avait montrée précédemment.  
Une robe longue d'un rose qui fait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux.

 _\- Alors à votre avis ?_ Nous demande-t-elle timidement en nous regardant.

 _\- Mon avis ne compte pas je pense. L'avis d'un homme est toujours le plus important_ , réplique Rosie.

Je croise son regard et j'y découvre une pointe de malice qui ne me surprend pas le moins du monde.  
Je redirige mon attention vers Amelia tout en avalant ma salive et préparant ma réponse.

 _\- Elle te va bien..._

 _\- Juste bien ? Tu ne vas pas la convaincre avec ça, Owen !_ Lance Rosie à mes côtés en souriant.

Elle voulait me mener la vie dure et elle prenait un malin plaisir dans la situation.  
Je garde les yeux fixés sur Amelia qui baisse les yeux, un peu décontenancée visiblement par ma réponse. Il fallait que j'exprime clairement mon avis...pas vraiment le domaine que je maîtrise le mieux, ou que je fais le plus facilement, mais il allait falloir que je me force pour les jours à venir.

 _\- Non, je veux dire...elle te va parfaitement...tu es...tu es magnifique..._

Ses yeux m'apparaissent soudainement alors que sa tête s'est relevée.  
Et un détail supplémentaire captive mon attention : un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, un sourire spontané et franc, le premier depuis longtemps, et je réagis de la même manière en retour.

 _\- Et bien, je crois que cette tenue est validée...plus que validée d'ailleurs_ conclut Rosie.

Je baisse rapidement les yeux tout en sentant une chaleur me monter aux joues lorsque je perçois le regard insistant de Rosie sur moi.  
J'entends le rideau se refermer et Jenny glisser une nouvelle tenue à Amelia.

 _\- Tu dois être sincère avec elle comme tu viens de le faire...tu as vu son sourire ? A cet instant, elle a oublié le drame qu'elle vient de vivre et tout ça grâce à toi, n'oublie pas ça..._

J'acquiesce de la tête alors qu'elle reprend son panier des mains.

 _\- Bon, je ne suis plus d'une grande utilité ici. Je vais finir de faire des courses et je vous les apporterai à la maison. Avec les vêtements, vous n'aurez pas vraiment de place pour tout rapporter._

 _\- Merci, Rosie, effectivement, ça va être compliqué avec la moto._

 _\- Pas de problèmes. Est-ce qu'il y a des choses particulières que je dois acheter peut être ?_

Je fouille dans ma poche de jean et lui tends quelques courses que j'avais pris soin de griffonner sur un papier.

 _\- Si tu peux m'acheter ce qu'il y a sur cette liste..._

Rosie parcourt les mots des yeux, tout en souriant légèrement après avoir fini.

 _\- Ok, je devrais pouvoir trouver tout ça. A plus tard._

 _\- Merci, encore._

Elle s'éclipse après un dernier sourire et je me retrouve seul à attendre patiemment la fin de la séance d'essayage. Amelia essaiera ainsi cinq tenues supplémentaires, certaines pour lesquelles je ne la verrai pas sortir et d'autres pour lesquelles elle me demandera à nouveau mon avis.  
Un avis qui se résumait systématiquement à une validation de ma part, car tout lui allait...tout lui allait à merveille.

Au bout d'à peu près une heure, elle réapparaît dans la robe blanche à dentelle qu'elle avait enfilée pour la journée.  
Jenny lui tend alors deux paquets des mains et je m'avance aussitôt pour m'en emparer.  
Je remarque cependant qu'Amelia est concentrée sur une pile de vêtements que je ne distingue pas précisément sur le côté.

 _\- C'est vous qui réglez, Monsieur ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est moi._

 _\- Owen..._ souffle Amelia en protestant.

 _\- Pas de discussions..._

Jenny sourit légèrement devant notre échange alors que je lui présente ma carte de crédit.  
Amelia se repositionne à mes côtés et attend patiemment que j'aie fini de régler avant de tendre quelque chose à Jenny...une chemise bleu nuit.

 _\- Vous voulez rajouter ça ? Car on vient de régler vos achats Mademoiselle ?_

 _\- Non, ça c'est à part...c'est du XL, ça devrait aller, ou tu veux l'essayer ?_ Me demande-t-elle en me regardant.

 _\- Amelia...ça me fait plaisir, ne te sens pas obligée de..._

 _\- Tu as perdu beaucoup de choses aussi...et je suis sûre que tu n'as plus ta fameuse chemise de cette couleur. Tu m'avais dit que tu n'en avais qu'une._

 _\- Oui, mais..._

 _\- Alors je te l'offre, c'était celle que je préférais et celle-ci est quasiment identique...donc XL ça ira ?_

 _\- Oui, ça devrait aller..._

Elle donne sa carte de crédit à son tour à Jenny puis glisse la chemise dans un des paquets.

 _\- Merci beaucoup, très bonne journée !_ Nous lance Jenny alors que nous sortons de sa boutique extérieure.

Je guette Amelia du regard pendant que nous marchons dans les allées du petit marché, encore surpris par son attention.

 _\- Tu veux voir autre chose ?_ Finis-je par demander au bout de quelques pas.

 _\- Non, je pense qu'on a fait le tour._

Je remarque alors une cabine téléphonique, installée dans un coin de la place.

 _\- Je vais passer un coup de fil. La moto est à quelques pas, je te laisse la rejoindre, d'accord ? Et surtout reste à côté que je ne te perde pas des yeux._

 _\- D'accord. Donne-moi un paquet, tu seras moins chargé._

Je lui tends effectivement un paquet et la fixe alors qu'elle s'éloigne de quelques mètres pour se placer près de la moto pendant que je rentre dans la cabine.  
Je compose un numéro que je connais par cœur, avant d'entendre une voix familière tout en gardant mon attention sur Amelia.

 _\- Jackson ?_

 _\- Salut Owen...ça fait du bien de t'entendre !_

 _\- Oui, toi aussi, ta ligne est toujours sûre ?_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai les mêmes dispositifs qu'à notre ancien QG sur ma ligne donc personne ne peut nous écouter ou filtrer les appels. Bon, dis-moi, tout va bien ?_

 _\- Ça va. Nous sommes bien arrivés hier...et Amelia reprend le dessus petit à petit..._

 _\- Elle va avoir besoin de temps, April est très inquiète tu sais._

 _\- Rassure-la, je veille sur elle..._

 _\- Je lui dirai, elle n'est pas au mieux non plus. Je passe la voir régulièrement..._

Ce détail me surprend, mais je ne le questionne pas plus.

 _\- Je vais devoir te laisser, je ne préfère pas parler trop longtemps et Amelia est seule à m'attendre. Fais part à April et Nathan que tout va bien. Je donnerai des nouvelles si je peux rapidement._

 _\- Très bien, à très vite !_

 _\- See you, Jackson._

Je raccroche et remarque qu'Amelia est de dos, la tête baissée vers le paquet qu'elle a posé sur la moto, réétudiant visiblement ses achats.  
Je sors de la cabine et passe de nouveau devant l'étal d'Henry avec ce bouquet qui capte automatiquement mon attention. Je ne peux m'empêcher alors de penser au sourire que j'ai pu déclencher quelques minutes plus tôt...et j'avais sous les yeux une opportunité d'en susciter un autre.  
Je concrétise mon idée en quelques secondes, tout en prenant soin de la cacher derrière mon dos.  
En me rapprochant d'Amelia, mes pas l'informent de ma présence et elle se retourne aussitôt.

 _\- Tout va bien ? On peut rentrer ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas...tu es sûre que tu n'as rien oublié ?_

Elle touche sa veste pour sentir son portefeuille dans sa poche et relève les yeux vers moi, avec une pointe d'incompréhension inscrite sur son visage.

 _\- Non, j'ai tout..._

 _\- Pourtant, je crois que tu as oublié...ceci..._ finis-je par annoncer, en dévoilant le bouquet que je cachais derrière moi. Le bouquet qu'elle avait tant scruté à notre arrivée au marché.

Je la regarde avec attention et sa réaction me réjouit directement : ses yeux s'illuminent et un superbe sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui ravive tous les traits de son visage et lui donne une aura presque éblouissante.

 _\- Comment...enfin quand..._ bafouille-t-elle en trouvant mon regard.

 _\- Il semblait te plaire, j'ai vu comment tu le regardais tout à l'heure._

Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes, en alternant son regard entre les fleurs et mon visage.

 _\- Pourtant j'ai fait les commentaires sur un autre bouquet._

 _\- Tu préférais l'autre ?_

 _\- Non...non...je préfère celui là. Je suis juste surprise que tu l'aies remarqué._

 _\- Je suis attentif quand tu es concernée. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant._

Elle s'empare du bouquet et respire longuement le parfum des fleurs.  
Elle relève ensuite le regard et me fixe, avec ce même sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Merci beaucoup..._

 _\- De rien...ça me fait plaisir de te voir sourire..._ lui réponds-je en faisant glisser brièvement deux doigts contre sa joue.

Et un espoir me gagne à cet instant.  
Comme un vœu que je voulais faire et voir exaucer très rapidement.  
Car j'espérais que ce sourire était le début d'une longue série...et que bientôt ce ne serait plus que des éclats de rire qui résonneraient...anéantissant les pleurs et les crises d'angoisse qui la hantaient encore.


	37. Sauve-moi

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture :)**

 **Taraimperatrice: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Il est discret, il prend soin de vérifier les communications ahah ^^ Après le détraqué ne sait pas où ils sont et ce n'est pas comme si la ville où ils sont cachés était toute proche de Seattle. Puis concernant les rumeurs, si il y en a, il faudrait que les habitants de la ville connaissent Amelia pour ainsi prévenir les médias et de cette façon le détraqué puisse les retrouver et ce n'est pas le cas ^^ Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Sauve-moi...**

5 minutes de cuisson restantes.  
Je jette un œil dans le four alors que je venais de finir la vaisselle.  
J'entrouvre légèrement la porte du four et l'odeur qui s'en dégage me rassure aussitôt, de même que le gratiné qui commence à recouvrir le plat. Je n'avais pas refait cette recette depuis des années mais je n'en avais peut être pas perdu la maîtrise...du moins je l'espérais.

 _\- Hum, ça sent bon par ici, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

La voix d'Amelia s'élève derrière moi et je referme aussitôt la porte du four en restant expressément devant pour lui cacher la vue. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle fasse irruption soudainement alors qu'elle se reposait dans sa chambre. Je la croyais profondément endormie pendant sa sieste.

 _\- Tu es réveillée...tu as pu dormir un peu ?_

 _\- Oui...mais je crois que la faim s'est rappelée à moi. Tu as cuisiné ?_ Me demande-t-elle tout en se rapprochant.

 _\- Oui, on peut manger dans 5 minutes, c'est bientôt prêt..._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?_

 _\- C'est une surprise...alors tu ne regardes pas, et tu ne t'approches pas de ce four._

 _\- Hum...je ne suis pas patiente tu sais, tu ne veux vraiment pas me le dire ?_ Insiste-t-elle doucement.

Je me sens presque fléchir mais je voulais ménager la surprise et la faire saliver un peu.

 _\- 5 minutes, Amelia, c'est rien du tout...et si tu veux pour passer le temps, on a qu'à mettre la table._

 _\- Si c'est vraiment 5 minutes, d'accord mais pas plus..._

 _\- Promis ! Allez, Mademoiselle, la nappe est là..._ reprends-je en lui tendant la nappe en dentelle que j'avais à portée de main.

 _\- Bon, je n'ai pas le choix, non_ ? demande-t-elle avec un dernier regard.

Sa main se tend vers moi et ses doigts glissent sur les miens lorsqu'elle se saisit de la nappe. Dans un geste qui m'apparait presque effectué au ralenti alors que je ressens chaque millimètre de peau qui se connecte entre nous, l'espace de ces quelques secondes.

 _\- Tu penses qu'on pourrait manger à l'extérieur ? Il fait encore chaud pendant ces soirées de juin et la lumière du jour n'est pas encore tombée..._

 _\- Oui, bien sûr, tu peux installer ça sur la terrasse face au lac, la table d'été est déjà en place._

Elle me sourit faiblement avant de s'éclipser de la pièce.  
Elle était beaucoup plus bavarde depuis notre passage au marché du matin et j'appréciais de la voir ainsi...un peu plus vivante et souriante progressivement.  
J'entends la baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse s'actionner alors qu'elle passe à l'extérieur.  
Je sors en parallèle la vaisselle des différents placards de la cuisine : assiettes, verres et couverts, je les empile et la suis vers la terrasse.  
Quand je pose le pied à l'extérieur, Amelia est en train de finir de poser la nappe, la tirant légèrement pour qu'elle soit correctement positionnée sur la table.  
Dès qu'elle a fini, je pose la vaisselle sur le tissu de dentelle et m'active à tout mettre en place.  
Amelia repart dans la cuisine et j'entends bientôt sa voix s'élever.

 _\- Il faut quelque chose de particulier pour ton plat ?_

 _\- Euh...oui...deux grandes cuillères et une spatule, tu trouveras ça dans le tiroir, du côté droit._

Je finis de mettre la table et reprends rapidement la direction de la cuisine.  
Quand j'y pénètre à nouveau, Amelia est de dos mais pas vers le tiroir que je lui ai indiqué.  
Elle est debout au milieu du grand buffet de la cuisine, le tiroir central ouvert...avec un objet dans la main.  
Un cadre photo.  
Ce souvenir que j'avais pris soin de cacher dans la précipitation de notre départ pour le marché.

 _\- Amelia ?_

 _\- Ce sont tes parents ?_ Me demande-t-elle dans un murmure tout en se retournant avec le cadre photo dans la main.

Cette photo me frappe comme à chaque fois que j'ai pu la croiser du regard : une photo de famille avec mon père assis la guitare à la main, en train de jouer, et ma mère assise près de lui, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte, révélant que les notes s'échappaient d'elle pour se mêler à la mélodie de l'instrument. Et sur ses genoux, un petit garçon qu'elle tenait fermement contre elle, sa main droite contre son ventre.  
Un petit garçon qui sourit largement en regardant sa Maman...comme émerveillé.

 _\- C'est toi ?_ Me demande-t-elle rapidement en regardant toujours intensément la photo.

 _\- Oui, c'est moi et ce sont bien mes parents, en effet. Mais repose ça tu veux bien..._ demandé-je d'une voix posée et douce.

Je m'approche d'elle tout en remarquant que quelque chose semble avoir capté son attention sur la photo. Je m'empare cependant du cadre et le replace délicatement dans le tiroir en le refermant aussitôt. Je me décale vers un autre tiroir et en retire deux grandes cuillères et la spatule que j'avais indiquée plus tôt.

 _\- Tiens, j'apporte à boire._

Elle m'observe comme si elle souhaitait ajouter quelque chose mais elle reste silencieuse et suit mes indications sans broncher.

La sonnerie du four retentit dans la pièce m'informant de la fin de la cuisson...et que le repas était prêt.  
Je glisse un œil dans le four et ce que j'y distingue me confirme que nous pouvons passer à table.  
Je récupère une bouteille d'eau ainsi que la bouteille de vin que j'avais expressément demandé à Rosie de nous acheter et repars vers la terrasse. Je pose les deux bouteilles sur la table tout en cherchant le regard d'Amelia.

 _\- Tu veux manger tout de suite, c'est prêt._

 _\- Oui, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'ai vraiment faim..._

 _\- Pas de problèmes, assieds-toi, j'arrive avec ce qu'il faut._

Je retourne aussitôt dans la cuisine. Je finis d'assaisonner la salade que j'avais préparée par ailleurs, puis sors le plat du four à l'aide d'un torchon. Je reprends le saladier de ma main libre et porte avec empressement notre repas, en posant rapidement les deux plats sur la table.  
Amelia est déjà assise comme je lui avais conseillé quand je retrouve l'extérieur.  
Son regard scrute directement les éléments que j'apporte et j'observe fébrilement les réactions de son visage.  
Mais pas d'expression particulière, ce qui me crispe fortement.

 _\- J'avais remarqué que tu mangeais souvent italien chez toi...certes pas forcément..._

Je m'arrête en pleine phrase lorsque je remarque son regard fixer le mien puis un sourire malicieux se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Je te fais marcher...j'adore les lasagnes, je ne suis juste pas douée pour les faire, j'ai jamais réussi à faire cuire des feuilles de pâtes correctement..._

 _\- J'espère qu'elles sont réussies alors..._

 _\- Ça sent très bon, alors j'en suis sûre..._

Je m'assois en contournant la table pour me placer dos au lac, lui laissant le plaisir de contempler la vue.

 _\- Tu veux un verre de vin ? Rosie a trouvé ton préféré..._

 _\- C'est gentil, mais je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais m'abstenir ce soir._

 _\- Ok, on la garde pour plus tard, alors...tu veux un jus de fruits, peut être ?_

 _\- Non, ça ira, l'eau me va très bien, mais ne t'abstiens pas pour moi si tu veux ouvrir la bouteille._

 _\- Non, on l'ouvrira ensemble._

Je me lève et approche le plat de lasagnes vers moi. Je commence à couper une part pour Amelia à l'aide d'un couteau et de la spatule. Je m'empare de son assiette et y place la généreuse portion que je venais de réaliser.  
Elle récupère son assiette avec un grand sourire et je me sers une part en retour.  
Je me rassies alors tout en lui tendant la salade et elle en accompagne ses lasagnes de trois cuillerées.  
Je l'imite en en prenant cependant un peu plus, tout en retrouvant ensuite son regard alors qu'elle m'attendait.

 _\- Bon appétit !_ Me lance-t-elle avec une petite étincelle dans les yeux.

 _\- Sois indulgente, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas recuisiné des lasagnes..._

J'essayais de ménager son enthousiasme au cas où je me serais royalement planté, car c'est le type de plat qu'on ne peut pas vraiment goûter avant qu'il soit parfaitement terminé.  
Je reste ainsi immobile, attentif à son geste et cette fourchette qui s'élève vers sa bouche.  
Elle prend sa première bouchée et je remarque que mon souffle est suspendu à ce qui va suivre dans les prochaines secondes. Son regard se baisse vers son assiette brièvement puis elle le relève vers moi.

 _\- C'est super bon..._ murmure-t-elle subitement.

 _\- Vraiment ?_ Demandé-je un peu surpris par cet avis.

 _\- Oui...je pense même que ce sont les meilleures lasagnes que j'ai jamais mangées...et fais moi plaisir, mange aussi !_

Je lui souris en goûtant à mon tour ces fameuses lasagnes. Et je suis presque choqué par les saveurs qui me gagnent. Des saveurs qui me rappellent des souvenirs d'enfance, puisque cette recette était celle de ma mère, celle qu'elle avait pu cuisiner une multitude de fois pour le plaisir de mon père et de moi-même.

 _\- Tu as mis des ingrédients particuliers, parce qu'il y a des saveurs vraiment spéciales...très agréables...j'aimerais beaucoup avoir ta recette..._

 _\- Et bien, il y a en effet quelques particularités...l'ajout de carottes que tu associes à la viande hachée et que tu déglaces avec du vin rouge. Ce qui permet de parfumer la viande. Pour la sauce tomate, l'indispensable basilic et un peu de sauge pour faire ressortir le goût des tomates et la béchamel, avec une petite pointe de parmesan et de ricotta...mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai imaginé tous ces petits secrets, car ce n'est pas ma recette..._

Elle me regarde, intriguée, tout en continuant à manger.

 _\- C'est la recette de ma mère..._

 _\- Et bien, elle est délicieuse, merci beaucoup de l'avoir utilisée..._

 _\- Content que ça te plaise._

 _\- Un homme qui sait cuisiner, ce n'est pas si courant_ , réplique-t-elle dans un sourire.

 _\- Je n'ai aucun mérite, je l'ai observée faire des dizaines de fois dans cette cuisine..._

 _\- Ici ?_

Elle balaye les lieux du regard avant de me fixer à nouveau. Notre arrivée s'était passée dans un contexte tellement glacial que je n'avais même pas pu expliquer l'histoire de cet endroit...et ce qu'il représentait pour moi.

 _\- Cet endroit est particulier...c'est la maison de vacances où je venais avec mes parents...un endroit dont mes parents sont tombés amoureux quand ils se sont rencontrés et qu'ils ont décidé d'acheter...c'est mon père qui a construit ce chalet...j'ai passé de nombreux moments en famille ici...et même plus récemment...c'est un endroit qui a le don de m'apaiser._

 _\- C'est donc pour ça que les vêtements que j'ai trouvés sont ceux de ta mère...que cette photo était dans le buffet...que tu sembles si bien connaître la région..._

J'acquiesce de la tête, sans en dire plus, je n'avais pas forcément envie de m'étendre longuement sur le sujet. Je voulais qu'elle ait conscience de l'importance de cet endroit mais me remémorer trop de souvenirs n'était pas mon objectif.

 _\- C'est magnifique ici...je comprends pourquoi tes parents ont craqué sur cet endroit._

Je relève le regard, surpris en l'entendant pour la première fois dévoiler ce qu'elle pensait, reconnaissant que la beauté du lieu la touchait un peu. C'était un commentaire bref, mais tellement important pour moi, car il prouvait qu'elle était de nouveau sensible à ce qui l'entoure...qu'elle sortait ainsi de son mutisme et de son indifférence des derniers jours.

 _\- J'aimerais bien avoir un endroit comme celui là...pour retrouver la paix quand ça ne va pas...pour puiser de l'énergie dans des souvenirs, dans les origines de tant de choses._

 _\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai amenée ici...pour que tu te ressources, et tu pourras revenir ici tant que tu voudras..._

Je jette un œil à son assiette et je découvre qu'elle a déjà fini les ¾ d'une part que je pensais presque trop grosse pour elle, vu ce que j'avais observé de son appétit des tous derniers jours.

 _\- Ça me touche beaucoup. Que tu m'ouvres les portes d'un lieu si personnel, rempli de beaucoup de souvenirs pour toi..._

Je perçois son regard un peu plus perçant comme si elle voulait trouver une réponse à une question qu'elle n'ose pas me poser.

 _\- Tu es en sécurité ici...c'est le plus important pour moi...  
_

J'en termine avec ma dernière bouchée et la retrouve face à moi, postée face à une assiette vide...le premier vrai repas qu'elle finissait depuis l'accident.

 _\- Tu en veux un peu plus ? Il en reste encore pas mal.._

Son regard dérive entre son assiette et le plat quelques instants.

 _\- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Ma silhouette ne le supporterait pas,_ répond elle en baissant les yeux sur elle.

 _\- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire de ce côté-là, crois-moi..._

Elle relève la tête directement puis reprend la parole.

 _\- Non, je vais arrêter là, je vais être malade si je mange autant d'un seul coup..._

 _\- Ok, pas de soucis...et tu verras que c'est presque encore meilleur « réchauffé »._

Je reprends le plat des mains et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je remets les lasagnes dans le four après les avoir recouvertes d'une feuille d'aluminium. J'ouvre ensuite le frigo pour y récupérer la dernière partie du repas.  
Je retrouve la terrasse en quelques pas et m'annonce à nouveau à Amelia.

 _\- Rassure-moi, tu as encore une toute petite place ? Ce serait dommage de ne pas goûter au dessert._

Je pose le paquet détenu dans ma main sur la table tout en lui souriant. Un carton de couleur rose, sur lequel on pouvait lire l'adresse d'une pâtisserie.

 _\- C'est une spécialité de la région ?_

 _\- Non, pas vraiment..._

 _\- C'est un dessert de saison ?_

 _\- Non plus mais dis moi tu veux jouer aux devinettes maintenant ? Allez, ouvre et tu verras bien..._ réponds-je en souriant.

Elle découvre finalement le paquet et retrouve mon regard aussitôt.

 _\- Pour ça, j'ai toujours une petite place !_ Réplique-t-elle en se saisissant d'une part de cheesecake à la vanille.

Je choisis à sa suite une part de cheesecake au chocolat et je la regarde avec plaisir, alors que des airs de petite fille dansent furtivement sur ses traits...et illuminent un peu plus la scène devant moi.  
Nous finissons notre dessert en silence, nos seuls regards pour expression entre nous.

 _\- Encore faim ?_ Lui lancé-je pour la taquiner.

 _\- Je suis rassasiée pour une semaine ! Tu remercieras le cuisinier_ , réplique-t-elle dans un sourire. _Plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi...c'était très bon, avec toutes les choses que j'aime._

Elle conclut sa phrase dans un ton plus doux et plus faible qui m'interpelle...qui me laisse songeur sur la façon d'interpréter sa remarque.  
Je ne m'appesantis pas sur ce léger trouble et me lève pour débarrasser la table.

 _\- Je vais t'aider, tu as tout fait..._

Je la laisse me suivre avec la deuxième partie des couverts dans ses mains.  
Nous déposons toute la vaisselle dans l'évier.  
Je distingue Amelia qui relève les manches de son léger pull dans l'angle de mon champ de vision, prête à s'atteler à la tâche.

 _\- Je ferai la vaisselle demain, la journée a été longue..._

 _\- Tu es sûr ? Je peux t'aider, ça ira plus vite..._

 _\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas..._

 _\- Ça t'évitera d'avoir à faire ça en te levant..._

 _\- Ça ne me dérange pas, n'insiste pas vraiment, ce n'est pas un problème...et tes yeux se plissent déjà d'eux-mêmes..._

Je la guide d'une main dans le dos et nous retrouvons le salon.

Je la sens se crisper sous mes doigts alors qu'on se rapproche des escaliers.

 _\- Attends...je suis..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe...tout va bien_ _?_

On s'arrête en plein milieu du salon et je passe devant elle, sa tête baissée me cachant son visage.

 _\- Amelia, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ Lui demandé-je avec la voix la plus douce possible.

Son visage se relève au bout de quelques instants et je suis frappé par l'expression qui y a pris place, une tristesse et une pointe de terreur.

 _\- C'est le moment que je redoute...quand la nuit arrive, quand je me retrouve seule...avec ces images qui me torturent..._

Malgré l'apparente détente qu'elle avait affichée pendant le repas, la douleur était toujours là. Elle semblait aller mieux, elle avait presque réussi à me convaincre durant ces dernières vingt quatre heures qu'elle avait déjà repris le dessus. Mais c'était prématuré de penser que la douleur s'estompait déjà si vite et qu'elle était moins vive. Elle se rappelait toujours à elle dès que ses paupières se fermaient. Je commençais à me demander si elle ne m'avait pas menti en me disant qu'elle avait réussi à dormir dans l'après-midi.

 _\- Pourtant, la fatigue est bien là, je le lis sur ton visage._

 _\- Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à passer outre toutes ces choses qui défilent dès que je ferme les yeux...et ce vide qui me paralyse presque._

Je la regarde et je comprenais trop bien ce qu'elle exprimait, j'avais connu ces mêmes phases après certains événements traumatisants de ma vie...

 _\- Et...le plus perturbant c'est que je ne sais pas si je vais retrouver la paix un jour...si je vais retrouver l'envie d'avancer, de continuer...je ne sais pas à quoi me raccrocher..._

Elle développe ses pensées péniblement alors que les sanglots se mêlent entre les mots.

 _\- Toi, tu as des souvenirs...des lieux comme celui là qui marquent ton histoire...moi, je n'ai rien..._

L'émotion et le désarroi gagnent alors la lutte et elle fond littéralement en larmes devant moi.  
Mon cœur se serre en la voyant craquer ainsi, avec cette désagréable sensation d'impuissance qui m'assaille à nouveau.

 _\- Amelia..._

Seul son prénom parvient à fendre mes lèvres.  
Mais rapidement, c'est un autre sentiment qui me gagne : cette impuissance je veux la balayer...  
Je m'approche ainsi d'elle et glisse mes mains contre sa taille pour la ramener vers moi.  
Elle garde sa tête baissée quelques secondes, mais elle réagit rapidement et accueille les bras que je lui offre. Mais elle ne fait pas que les accueillir : je sens ses mains s'élever et se caler derrière mon cou et elle me serre de toutes ses forces, s'accrochant littéralement à moi.  
Sa réaction et la force qu'elle manifeste me surprennent mais je la serre en retour, baissant ma tête contre elle.

 _\- Ça va aller Amelia...tu vas te relever...je le sais, tu es forte..._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver cette fois,_ réplique-t-elle faiblement contre mon oreille. _C'est comme si je dérivais petit à petit...que je me perdais...après avoir tout perdu._

Je marque une pause pour préparer mes mots.

 _\- Tu n'as pas tout perdu...April t'attend et a besoin de toi. Et ta musique...et tous tes fans à qui tu apportes tellement de jolies choses, tu sais illuminer la vie de tellement de personnes. Tu le dois pour eux, pour chacun d'entre eux._

Le silence s'installe brièvement et je perçois sa respiration se calmer et ses pleurs s'estomper progressivement.

 _\- Et malgré ce que tu peux penser, tu n'es pas toute seule...on va y arriver ensemble..._

Je fais aller et venir mes mains dans son dos comme pour lui faire entendre mes mots, les faire sonner comme une certitude.

 _\- Tu peux te reposer sur moi...laisse moi t'aider...je suis là pour toi..._

Je sens sa tête remuer pour marquer son approbation.  
Mais ce sont ses mains qui s'agrippent un peu plus à moi, qui me donnent le signal le plus fort.  
Comme un appel à l'aide : celui d'une naufragée qui se retient à sa bouée de secours.  
Mes bras la retiennent fermement, pour la rassurer silencieusement.  
Pour lui prouver que je n'allais pas la lâcher dans la tempête.  
J'allais maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau et la ramener sur la terre ferme.  
A l'abri.

De retour à la vie.


	38. Jardin secret (1)

**Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

 **Taraimperatrice : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Tu as vu ça ? Et c'est que le début... Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Jardin secret (1)**

 _\- Bon, ça y est, je peux descendre_ ? Lancé-je depuis l'étage.

 _\- Owen, on t'a dit de ne pas descendre ou t'approcher de la cuisine avant 20h30 !_ S'exclame Rosie depuis le rez-de-chaussée. _Et quelle heure est-il ?_

Je soupire en jetant un œil à ma montre, 20h25...je devais encore attendre cinq minutes.  
Ça faisait trois heures que j'étais cloîtré dans ma chambre. J'avais invité Rosie à dîner avec nous, mais je n'avais pas prévu son imagination et son sens de l'initiative légendaires.  
Elle avait ainsi suggéré de passer du temps avec Amelia et de préparer le dîner...mais à une condition bien précise que je ne jette pas un œil à leurs préparatifs...j'avais cédé à mon plus grand désespoir maintenant, mais si ça pouvait changer les idées d'Amelia...et je savais que Rosie avait toutes les qualités pour ça.  
Mon regard reste fixé sur mon radioréveil près de mon lit, concentré à regarder les minutes défiler...et à enfin voir l'heure de ma délivrance sonner.  
J'appréhendais presque un peu la soirée car les cachotteries de Rosie m'intriguaient. Je connaissais sa spontanéité et j'espérais juste qu'elle ne s'était pas trop fait d'idées sur Amelia et moi...je ne voulais en aucun cas revivre des moments embarrassants de mon passé. Notamment des épisodes de mon adolescence quand Rosie était on ne peut plus insistante...  
En repensant à cette période de ma vie, mon appréhension monte encore un peu plus d'un cran alors que l'heure s'affiche en chiffres rouges sur le cadran de mon radio réveil : 20h30...l'heure de ma délivrance...  
Je me lève de mon lit tout en riant intérieurement en me moquant de moi-même.  
De craindre ainsi une simple petite soirée que Rosie a pu préparer.  
Quand je repense aux missions que j'ai pu assumer dans le passé...j'étais pathétique parfois...

Je jette un œil dans le miroir de mon armoire et respire un grand coup, en replaçant le col de ma chemise correctement. J'avais fait un effort pour la soirée et j'arborais presque mon look habituel de garde du corps, la cravate en moins.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et descends les escaliers sans m'annoncer ou vérifier que je pouvais effectivement sortir de ma cachette : j'attendais depuis bien assez longtemps.  
En dévalant les marches, je remarque rapidement dans mon champ de vision que la table du salon est apprêtée pour le dîner : des couverts pour trois et un vase qui trône...révélant des pivoines blanches et roses.  
Je retrouve le sol en quittant la dernière marche et la silhouette de Rosie apparaît aussitôt en sortant de la cuisine, les mains chargées de deux plats.

 _\- Tu es impossible..._

 _\- Rosie, il est 20h30...je peux venir officiellement,_ réponds-je en souriant.

 _\- Oui, je te l'accorde et je vois que tu as quitté ton jean et ton tee-shirt...flattée que tu aies fait un effort pour ce dîner...ou peut être pour quelque chose d'autre, non ?_ Demande-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je maintiens son regard quelques instants quand un mouvement derrière elle capte mon attention.  
Une autre silhouette qui s'avance et que je connais parfaitement...Et ce qui me frappe en premier, c'est sa tenue. Comme un air de déjà vu et pourtant, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu quiconque la porter.  
Amelia est en effet habillée d'une robe courte d'un vert d'eau...une robe en crochet.  
Et c'est-ce détail qui ranime mes souvenirs. Cette robe je l'avais déjà vue mais jamais finalisée.  
Il s'agissait d'une des dernières créations sur laquelle ma mère avait travaillé, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais terminée.  
Je jette un œil surpris vers Rosie qui me sourit brièvement et son regard qui se baisse aussitôt me donne la réponse que j'attendais : c'est elle qui a achevé cette création de ma mère et l'a ainsi proposée à Amelia. Je reporte mon regard vers Amelia et la découvre à nouveau : cette robe semblait faite pour elle, comme une seconde peau, épousant subtilement l'ensemble de ses courbes et dévoilant ses jambes. Je relève mon regard vers son visage et c'est une deuxième surprise : ses cheveux sont subtilement bouclés, placés de part et d'autre de ses épaules, son regard est magnifié par un maquillage parfaitement accordé à la couleur de ses yeux, qui ressortent comme deux étoiles, et ses lèvres sont habillées d'un léger rouge qui les dessine parfaitement...aucun doute que Rosie était derrière tout ça, mais rien à redire.

Le résultat était spectaculaire...  
Un raclement de gorge me sort de ma contemplation et je découvre Amelia, devant moi, un peu mal à l'aise sous ma fixation.

 _\- Rosie m'a aidée à me préparer pour ce soir..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire ma douce...j'ai très peu de mérite..._

 _\- Je pense le contraire, Rosie, tu m'as..._

 _\- Tu es très belle, Amelia,_ reprends-je en lui coupant la parole.

Elle s'arrête et me regarde, puis baisse rapidement les yeux, presque gênée alors que je distingue un léger rose colorer ses joues.

 _\- Merci..._ murmure-t-elle tout en continuant d'avancer vers la table, une bouteille d'eau et la corbeille de pain à la main.

Je l'observe évoluer dans la pièce, fasciné par la grâce qui se dégage d'elle.  
Elle se met alors légèrement de côté avant de se retourner complètement face à la table et mon souffle se coupe littéralement.  
La robe dégage l'ensemble de son dos jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, et mon cœur s'accélère un peu plus alors que je réalise qu'elle ne porte pas de soutien gorge sous ces centimètres de maille crochetée.

 _\- Si on passait à table, les enfants !_

Je tourne la tête vers Rosie, sa voix me coupant dans mes pensées qui vagabondaient dangereusement.  
Je suis Rosie vers la table et fais le vide dans ma tête quelques secondes, avant de m'installer.

 _\- Maintenant, tu vas nous remercier d'avoir attendu trois heures._

 _\- Ah oui, et pourquoi donc ?_

 _\- Pour ça !_ Lance Rosie avec entrain en découvrant le couvercle des deux plats qu'elle avait apportés.

Et je comprends mieux à quoi elle fait allusion, car ce que j'ai sous mes yeux est l'un de mes plats préférés...un de ceux que je partageais avec mon père et on s'était retrouvé de nombreuses fois à en manger ici en famille.

 _\- Pas déçu, tes goûts n'ont pas changé à ce point là ?_

 _\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Le magret de canard au miel, ça reste une de mes faiblesses. Et dis moi, c'est-ce que je crois ou c'est un gratin dauphinois ordinaire ?_

 _\- Ordinaire...pas vraiment car c'est bien le fameux gratin à la truffe, tu sais que j'ai la recette aussi !_

Je lui souris largement et je salivais déjà devant ce festin.  
L'attente et l'impatience avaient presque totalement disparu dans cet instant.

 _\- D'ailleurs pour le gratin, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait. Tu remercieras Amelia...Pareil pour le dessert..._

Je croise le regard d'Amelia sur ma droite.  
Elle me regarde en souriant, avec une petite pointe d'amusement dans les yeux.

 _\- Vu que vous avez tout préparé et merci pour tout ce travail, je fais le service !_

Je me lève et m'équipe des cuillères et je distribue ainsi les portions à ces dames, avant de me servir à mon tour.  
Un silence religieux résonne pendant que nous dégustons notre première bouchée mais mon plaisir m'amène à le rompre rapidement.

 _\- Hum, c'est divin...toujours aussi bon, ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas mangé._

 _\- C'est à votre goût Amelia ?_ Demande Rosie sur ma gauche.

 _\- C'est très bon Rosie, la viande est succulente. Je ne suis pas habituée à manger du canard, mais c'est vraiment une merveille._

 _\- Et je dois vous féliciter pour le gratin...l'équilibre entre la truffe et la pomme de terre est parfait. Je suis soulagée que ça vous plaise autant...tu dois savoir que c'est Amelia qui a insisté pour qu'on cuisine un de tes plats préférés Owen !_

Je fixe Rosie brièvement et elle complète alors son propos.

 _\- Au départ, je voulais qu'on cuisine quelque chose qu'elle aime, mais elle m'a dit que c'était ton tour...il paraît que tu lui as fait la cuisine..._ finit-elle dans un ton plein de sous-entendus, que je lui connais bien.

 _\- Il paraît oui_ , réponds-je en regardant Amelia.

 _\- Tu n'as jamais cuisiné pour moi Owen. Il faudrait que tu me dises ce qu'Amelia a de spécial_ , réplique Rosie dans un rire.

 _\- Oui, il faudra que je te le dise._

Je souris, satisfait d'avoir coupé court à la taquinerie de Rosie, laissant planer le mystère, sans me dévoiler inutilement.

 _\- Toujours aussi cachottier...je ne sais pas si vous avez réussi à le percer à jour Amelia, mais Owen est l'un des hommes les plus mystérieux que je connaisse...je sais qu'après s'être engagé dans l'armée, il a rejoint des unités spéciales, mais il n'a jamais voulu me dire le service précis, les missions auxquelles il participait...où on l'envoyait et pour quoi faire..._

Elle se retourne vers moi et me fixe avant de reprendre.

 _\- Je l'ai bien vu il y a cinq ans, que tu avais vécu quelque chose de traumatisant..._

 _\- Rosie, je t'ai dit plusieurs fois que je ne pouvais pas tout te dire...c'est la règle et c'est pour ta sécurité_.

 _\- Excuse-moi...mais ça me travaille c'est plus fort que moi...tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher depuis la mort de mon Georges..._

 _\- Je sais, Rosie_ , réponds-je en lui prenant furtivement la main.

Elle avait eu son lot de malheurs à vivre également de son côté et elle était la personne la plus proche d'une mère et d'une famille qu'il me restait dorénavant.

 _\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je t'en prie._

Je quitte son regard après lui avoir souri timidement.  
Son inquiétude sincère me touchait, je n'avais jamais pu lui expliquer ce que je faisais...et même après avoir quitté les forces spéciales, je ne lui avais pas dévoilé que je m'étais reconverti en garde du corps. Un métier avec moins de secrets mais tout aussi dangereux et je ne voulais pas alimenter inutilement ses angoisses.

Je retrouve alors le regard d'Amelia qui nous observe avec intérêt et compassion.  
Rosie change rapidement de sujet, troublée par le moment qu'on venait d'échanger et elle parle librement pendant les quinze minutes qui suivent de la région où nous étions : faisant l'éloge avec passion de la nature qui nous entourait et de sa volonté de préserver ce petit bout de paradis.  
Amelia et moi l'écoutons avec attention jusqu'à ce que nous en terminions avec le plat, et je me lève aussitôt pour débarrasser.

 _\- Alors, où est-ce fameux dessert ?_

 _\- Je vais le chercher_ , lance Amelia en se levant déjà.

 _\- Hors de question, Amelia, vous êtes invitée en ces lieux. Je vais y aller ! Owen, viens m'aider_ , reprend Rosie.

Je la suis vers la cuisine, les mains chargées des deux plats déjà bien entamés de magret et de gratin que je recouvre de leur couvercle.  
Rosie ouvre le four en parallèle et en sort un moule à gâteau.  
Le fameux dessert d'Amelia.

 _\- Elle te connaît bien pour savoir que tu es un mordu de chocolat..._ souffle Rosie à mes côtés.

 _\- Il y a des choses difficiles à cacher tu sais. Merci pour ce repas Rosie, et merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle, j'ai l'impression que tu as su lui changer les idées en t'occupant d'elle comme ça._

 _\- Ne me remercie pas, cette jeune femme est adorable et j'ai passé de très bons moments avec elle._

Je reste silencieux quelques secondes avant de finir par lui poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis plus d'une heure.

 _\- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais fini la robe de Maman ?_

Elle ne répond pas directement, feintant d'être concentrée à démouler le gâteau.  
Je garde mon attention sur elle, attendant patiemment ma réponse.

 _\- Elle n'était pas finie il y a deux jours, tu sais...il me restait quelques points à faire. Je n'avais jamais eu la force de la finir, sachant que ta mère ne la porterait jamais...mais quand j'ai vu Amelia au marché avec cette robe à dentelle sur elle, je m'y suis remise en rentrant et je l'ai achevée...je savais que quelqu'un pouvait la porter, quelqu'un digne du souvenir de ta mère._

 _\- Merci Rosie, ça me touche beaucoup, tu sais..._

 _\- Et j'ai pu voir qu'elle te plaît beaucoup cette robe_ , réplique-t-elle dans un rire.

C'était du Rosie tout craché, capable de changer l'atmosphère en une seconde.  
Elle s'éloigne avec le gâteau démoulé et découpé dans une vaste assiette en direction du salon.  
Je la rejoins au bout de quelques secondes et retrouve ma place à table, mon assiette à dessert déjà remplie d'une généreuse part.

 _\- Non, merci, Rosie, je ne crois plus avoir de place_ , répond Amelia alors que Rosie s'apprêtait à la servir.

 _\- Vous êtes sûre ? Ce serait dommage de ne pas goûter à votre propre dessert._

 _\- Non, vraiment, j'ai déjà assez mangé._

 _\- Si vous n'avez plus faim, je n'insiste pas, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de ces stupides diktats de la mode qui règnent à notre époque. Owen, rassure moi, tu n'alimentes pas ces bêtises !_

 _\- Elle n'a pas à s'en faire, sa silhouette est parfaite, elle le sait...Il faudra que tu le goûtes vraiment_ , reprends-je tourné vers Amelia, _il est juste excellent._

 _\- Un conseil, Amelia : Gardez un œil sur lui, il serait capable de le manger en entier ! Je connais ces yeux là_ , lance Rosie.

Amelia rit de bon cœur à cette remarque et je la suis avec entrain, touché par cette irruption de sa joie de vivre.

 _\- Il est redoutable, mais vous l'avez remarqué, j'en suis sûre... Ses yeux ont un pouvoir assez incroyable. Quand il était petit, il était capable d'avoir tout ce qu'il voulait rien qu'avec ces deux petites prunelles. Je suis sûre que tu t'en sers encore quand tu en as besoin._

 _\- Rosie..._

 _\- Son père avait les mêmes yeux Amelia, vous savez_ , reprend Rosie en se tournant vers la chanteuse. _C'est d'ailleurs ça qui a fait craquer sa mère. Tu lui as raconté Owen comment tes parents se sont rencontrés ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça intéresse Amelia_ , réponds-je en commençant à débarrasser alors que j'en avais terminé avec ma part de gâteau.

\- Je _suis sûre du contraire,_ réplique Rosie.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine avec des assiettes et des couverts dans les mains, tout en percevant la voix de Rosie arriver jusqu'à moi. Je préférais rester à l'écart de la conversation. De ces souvenirs que Rosie allait ranimer.

 _\- Le père d'Owen était guitariste, un guitariste de génie vraiment. A l'époque, il était dans un groupe qui cherchait une voix pour les accompagner. Evelyn, la mère d'Owen était une jeune styliste, qui travaillait dans un atelier mais dont la véritable passion était la musique...et elle s'était présentée à cette audition.  
Elle n'a pas été retenue, le groupe s'est dissous quelques jours après, mais le coup de foudre avait bien eu lieu. Au premier regard. Evelyn m'a raconté plusieurs fois cette première rencontre...elle avait été comme hypnotisée par ce regard, et apparemment l'effet était tout aussi réciproque...ils ne se sont plus quittés les trente ans qui ont suivi._

Je place la vaisselle dans l'évier tout en écoutant le récit de Rosie qui me ramène à une autre époque, qui ravive la mémoire de ces deux êtres si importants dans ma vie.

 _\- Ils avaient une alchimie particulière entre eux. Ils étaient capables de communiquer sans se parler...tellement de choses passaient dans leurs regards...c'était troublant de voir deux personnes autant en symbiose...le genre de couples qui vous font croire que nous avons tous notre moitié...connectés à la vie, à la mort..._

La voix de Rosie s'éteint progressivement sur ces derniers mots.  
Je fixe mes mains dans l'évier, les yeux dans le vague. L'esprit ailleurs sur cette fin qu'elle évoque, sur ces deux pertes qui m'ont touché si durement.  
Un silence de quelques secondes résonne comme assourdissant...

 _\- La mère d'Owen était chanteuse ?_

La voix d'Amelia s'élève tout à coup, et je suis surpris par l'intérêt qui ressort de sa question...l'intérêt sur ma propre histoire.

 _\- Elle chantait divinement bien...une voix pure, une vraie voix d'ange...mais elle n'a jamais concrétisé cette passion. Elle la vivait un peu par procuration à travers son mari, qui était un formidable musicien. Mais je crois que ce milieu lui faisait peur et dès qu'Owen est né, c'était encore plus incompatible pour elle d'être maman et artiste. A l'époque, c'était différent vous savez, les artistes n'étaient pas reconnus comme aujourd'hui, ils étaient plus considérés comme des marginaux, et c'était encore plus difficile pour une femme. Elle a donc continué à travailler en tant que styliste, dessinant vite ses propres créations...mais elle chantait régulièrement...je l'ai entendue des dizaines de fois, dans cette maison même, à mêler sa voix à la guitare..._

 _\- Ça devait être magnifique, j'en suis sûre...cette maison est pleine de vibrations, de moments de partage, des moments en famille..._

 _\- Cette maison est spéciale, elle a marqué tellement d'étapes dans la vie des parents d'Owen. Un endroit dont ils sont tombés amoureux...Un lieu où leur amour s'est renforcé...Cette maison transpire l'amour, je suis sûre que vous le sentez._

 _Et je sais que c'est pour cela qu'Owen y revient quand il a besoin de se ressourcer.  
C'est son petit jardin secret..._


	39. Jardin secret (2)

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Jardin secret (2)**

 _\- Il a toujours été comme ça, notre Owen...il ne supporte pas d'avoir quelque chose qui lui résiste...ou qui lui fait peur. Tu te rappelles comment tu nous as paniqués quand tu as voulu apprendre à nager ?_ demande Rosie dans un rire contenu.

 _\- Rosie, pitié, pas encore ces anecdotes_ , réponds-je dans un sourire.

 _\- Attends, celle-ci je l'adore_ , réplique Rosie. _Le père d'Owen lui avait interdit de s'approcher trop près du lac quand il était encore petit garçon_ , reprend-elle en se tournant vers Amelia, _lui expliquant que c'était dangereux, qu'il fallait savoir nager...et bien sûr tout ça a beaucoup intrigué Owen. Il a ainsi fini par nous réunir un après midi sur la terrasse...tu avais quoi 6-7 ans ?_ Me demande-t-elle en s'adressant à nouveau à moi.

 _\- Oui, quelque chose comme ça_ , réponds-je gêné.

 _\- Donc, on était assis, ses parents, mon mari & moi-même...on pensait qu'il voulait nous chanter quelque chose ou nous jouer quelques notes car c'était un précoce de la guitare et du piano comme son père. Mais là, on a assisté avec effroi au saut de ce petit garçon tout habillé à l'eau après nous avoir lancé avec conviction un : « Je n'ai pas peur ! »_

 _\- Non, tu as sauté !_ s'exclame Amelia en me regardant.

J'acquiesce de la tête avec un sourire.

 _\- Et on l'a vu se débattre avant de parvenir plus ou moins à se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, mais son père s'est jeté à l'eau rapidement pour le ramener au bord. Tu as fait une peur bleue à ta mère, ce jour là...mais c'est tout Owen...il a jamais accepté de pas savoir faire quelque chose, d'avoir ce sentiment de peur, il préfère le vaincre dès qu'il naît et qu'il le ressent._

Je sens le regard d'Amelia perçant sur moi pendant quelques instants mais je n'ose pas croiser son regard...

 _\- J'espère que tu te souviendras de ça quand tu seras père, à ton tour...tes enfants seront forcément un peu casse-cou..._

 _\- Tu me le rappelleras quand ce sera à l'ordre du jour...ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas..._

 _\- Ça le sera et peut être plus vite que tu ne le crois. S'il y a bien une chose que je veux voir en ce monde, c'est un petit Hunt junior. Tu feras un super papa, n'en doute pas..._

Je relève les yeux et trouve directement les pupilles de Rosie qui m'observe attendrie, avant que son attention se dirige vers Amelia.

 _\- Bon, les enfants, il se fait un peu tard, je vais vous laisser_ , reprend-elle en se levant de table.

 _\- Je vais remonter me changer rapidement, pour vous redonner la robe_ , réplique Amelia en quittant sa chaise rapidement.

 _\- Amelia_ , l'arrête tout aussi soudainement Rosie. _Ce n'est pas nécessaire...cette robe est pour vous, vous pouvez la garder..._

 _\- Mais...enfin, elle est à vous, et je ne peux pas..._

 _\- Elle n'est pas à moi...elle est à vous maintenant..._ explique Rosie dans un murmure.

Je m'éclipse sur la pointe des pieds pour récupérer le manteau ainsi que le sac à main de Rosie.  
Quand je reviens dans le salon, ma complice a pris Amelia dans ses bras et je distingue qu'elle lui souffle quelque chose à l'oreille, ce à quoi Amelia hoche faiblement de la tête.  
Les deux femmes se détachent au bout de quelques secondes et se retournent vers moi.  
J'ouvre le léger trench de Rosie pour l'aider à l'enfiler, et lui tends ensuite son sac à main.

 _\- Merci, Owen_ me dit-elle dans un sourire.

 _\- Attends, je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta voiture_ , proposé-je en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

Rosie me laisse faire et passe devant moi, alors que nous retrouvons l'extérieur.  
Nous marchons quelques pas en silence, avant que je ne le rompe.

 _\- Merci beaucoup pour le repas, Rosie. Je crois que ça a fait beaucoup de bien à Amelia et avec tous mes plats préférés, c'était une jolie attention de ta part. Et c'est adorable de lui avoir offert la robe._

 _\- C'est normal, je n'en ai aucune utilité...je n'ai pas de fille à qui la donner...et quelque chose me dit que cette jeune femme la mérite, parce qu'elle semble spéciale pour toi...ou je me trompe ?_ Me demande-t-elle, arrivant devant sa voiture.

 _\- Je...ne sais pas vraiment tu sais..._ réponds-je en baissant les yeux.

 _\- Hé, regarde-moi._

Je m'exécute et retrouve le regard de Rosie qui brille dans la pénombre autour de nous.

 _\- Tu le sais au contraire au fond de toi...et si tu veux un scoop, c'est complètement réciproque...les regards ne mentent pas, crois-moi. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance de bonheur. Réagis comme ce petit garçon qui n'a pas eu peur de se jeter à l'eau pour apprendre à nager. Tu n'as qu'à faire de même pour te prouver que tu peux aimer, pour apprendre à rendre cette jeune femme heureuse. Elle n'attend que toi..._

Elle ouvre sa portière et glisse sur le siège après ces derniers mots.

 _\- Et je ne plaisantais pas sur le fait que tu serais un merveilleux papa...et à mon avis, tu as déjà trouvé la maman parfaite..._ précise-t-elle dans un clin d'œil tout en démarrant.

Sa petite Hyundai s'éloigne rapidement, disparaissant au bout de quelques mètres à travers la forêt qui entoure la propriété.  
Je regagne la maison d'un pas mesuré : les mots de Rosie m'avaient marqué, elle était redoutable pour me faire réfléchir et pointer parfois ce qui pouvait sembler évident, mais que je ne voyais pas.

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée doucement et retrouve la chaleur de la demeure.  
Des cliquetis de verre et de porcelaine captent aussitôt mon attention. Je prends ainsi la direction de la cuisine et je découvre Amelia face à l'évier, occupée à faire la vaisselle.  
Je bloque un court instant, en la voyant ainsi de dos : elle avait attaché ses cheveux pour l'occasion et mes yeux pouvaient parcourir son dos dénudé à loisir...

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas dû...vous avez déjà tout fait avec Rosie.._

 _\- Ça ne me dérange pas..._

 _\- Moi, si,_ réponds-je en m'approchant.

Elle se tourne légèrement sur le côté pour s'adresser directement à moi.

 _\- Tu serais bien le premier homme à réclamer le droit de pouvoir faire la vaisselle._

 _\- Et toi, la première femme qui ne profite pas de l'occasion d'y échapper._

 _\- J'ai commencé, de toute façon...et j'ai presque fini._

 _\- Et têtue avec ça...je vais au moins essuyer et ranger alors_ , reprends-je en m'équipant d'un torchon propre et lui souriant alors qu'elle me regarde faire.

Je m'attelle à la tâche sans attendre, le seul son des clapotis de l'eau et des frottements de tissu s'élevant autour de nous...jusqu'à ce que le doux son de la voix d'Amelia résonne à nouveau.

 _\- Rosie tient beaucoup à toi. Vous avez l'air d'avoir un lien très fort._

 _\- Oui...c'est une femme formidable...elle me considère un peu comme son fils, tu sais...elle et son mari ne pouvaient malheureusement pas avoir d'enfants..._

 _\- Elle a des paroles très maternelles à ton égard...et elle est très soucieuse de ton bien-être..._

 _\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire_ , répliqué-je dans un sourire.

 _\- C'est très touchant en tous cas_ , murmure-t-elle tout en s'essuyant les mains après avoir fini la vaisselle.

Sa voix faible m'alerte légèrement. Je l'observe quitter la cuisine rapidement. Je finis d'essuyer les éléments que j'avais en main et pars avec hâte à sa suite.  
Je la retrouve assise dans le canapé, le regard fixé sur la cheminée devant elle.

 _\- Amelia ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Je contourne le canapé et me place face à elle. Elle ne réagit pas et je m'assois alors sur la table basse, pour me retrouver à sa hauteur.

 _\- Non, rassure-toi, ça va...Cette soirée me fait juste prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses..._

Je ne la presse pas mais l'observe patiemment.

 _\- Je réalise juste...que je n'ai pas d'ancrage comme toi dans une belle histoire, pas de raison d'être...je suis plus un accident de la vie_ , annonce-t-elle dans un sourire maladroit.

 _\- Un accident ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _\- Tes parents t'ont désiré et Rosie a raison, cette maison est remplie d'amour...tout le contraire de ce que j'ai vécu..._

Je perçois ses pupilles scintiller, humidifiées par une émotion qui la gagne subitement.

 _\- Je suis le fruit d'une erreur, Owen... Je suis sûre que tu as pleins de souvenirs de tes parents partageant des moments de complicité et de tendresse ?_ me demande-t-elle en trouvant mon regard face à elle.

J'acquiesce silencieusement de la tête sans oser l'interrompre.

\- _Je n'ai jamais vu ça pour ma part...car mon père est mort...quand j'avais cinq ans...j'ai très peu de souvenirs de lui mais les seuls qu'il me reste ce sont les moments passés avec lui dans son magasin. Il a toujours été là pour nous surtout pour mon grand frère, Derek et moi...et puis, un jour, j'étais avec Derek dans son magasin…deux types sont entrés, ils ont pris l'argent mais ils voulaient sa montre...ils l'ont tué sous nos yeux…deux types ont tué mon père pour sa montre..._

Je pose une main sur son genou, sentant que le récit l'éprouve profondément.

 _\- Ma mère a été de plus en plus distante avec moi après sa mort tout comme mes sœurs...je suis devenue dépendante à l'oxycodone pendant mon adolescence...perdant peu à peu le lien avec la réalité...et je n'étais plus qu'un fardeau pour elle et mes sœurs, j'ai fait une overdose de médicaments quand j'avais 16 ans...j'ai découvert ce que « descente aux enfers » voulait dire...et pourtant, il y avait un homme merveilleux à nos côtés, un homme qui nous aidait et qui m'a énormément aidé..._

Elle baisse le regard sur ma main contre son genou, fixant mon geste quelques secondes.  
Sa voix retentit à nouveau, enrouée par des débuts de sanglots.

 _\- Richard a tout fait pour nous, pour moi, il m'a beaucoup aidé avec mon frère…il a été présent à chaque moment important de ma vie…toujours là pour moi….même quand je suis allée en centre de désintoxication..._ précise-t-elle en s'arrêtant quelques secondes. _C'était un rayon de soleil, mon Richard..._

Mon cœur se serre en réalisant le rôle qu'avait Richard pour elle, et à quel point sa perte était un cataclysme.  
Je repense aussitôt à l'accident et la culpabilité m'accable directement.

 _\- C'est grâce à lui je pense que j'ai tenu pendant ces années...à ses visites régulières, ses petites attentions, son aide pour que je réalise mon rêve..._

Mes doigts serrent un peu plus son genou pendant qu'un souffle s'échappe de mes lèvres.

 _\- Je suis désolé, Amelia._

Elle cherche mon regard et ses yeux humides me font tressaillir.

 _\- Tout est de ma faute...si je n'avais pas eu cette idée de tourner le clip ailleurs, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- J'ai cru être le plus malin...et résultat, je t'ai arraché la personne la plus chère à tes yeux...si tu savais comme je m'en veux..._

Je baisse la tête au fil de mes mots, honteux de moi-même, incapable de supporter le regard d'Amelia.  
Le silence s'installe pesant après mon aveu.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'une chaleur et une douceur inattendues recouvrent subitement ma main.  
Celle que j'avais maintenue sur le genou d'Amelia.  
Et je remarque alors l'une de ses mains reposer sur la mienne tout en percevant son filet de voix.

 _\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher...tu ne pouvais pas savoir..._

 _\- J'aurais dû y penser...ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai affaire à ce genre de détraqués, j'aurais pu me mettre dans sa tête et j'aurais aussitôt perçu le risque..._

 _\- Je t'en prie, ne te torture pas...personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'il irait jusque là...ce n'est pas de ta faute...tu m'entends ?_

Je sens ses doigts se resserrer contre ma main, et je relève doucement mon visage vers elle.

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute_ , répète-t-elle en me fixant dans les yeux.

J'hoche de la tête, troublé par son regard avec cette certitude et sincérité que j'y lis.

 _\- Il me manque, mais c'est ce fou qui est le seul responsable...et ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est qu'il m'a pris mon seul soutien dans mon passé torturé...Richard était mon seul repère...ma seule constante...et tout s'est évaporé avec son départ..._

 _\- Non...non, il est toujours là avec toi...même si tu n'as pas un lieu qui regroupe tous ces souvenirs, il te suffit de le créer à l'intérieur de toi...et de retrouver cette force et cette énergie que Richard t'a si souvent transmises..._

Elle me scrute, les yeux un peu plus grands, après ma remarque.

 _\- Il suffit d'une image, d'un son...quand je ne reviens pas ici et que j'ai besoin de me remémorer des souvenirs qui me sont chers, il me suffit d'une musique...une mélodie et la voix de ma mère que j'ai sur un vieux vinyle...pour une chanson bien particulière qui est pour moi indissociable de mes parents. Je suis sûr que tu as quelque chose de similaire, qui te permettrait de reconstruire cette sensation de bien-être, ces notes de bonheur fugaces que tu as vécues..._

Je la regarde intensément pendant qu'elle semble réfléchir.  
Je retourne ma main sous la sienne pour enlacer nos doigts.  
Un signe pour l'encourager à exprimer ce lien qui lui permettra de se rappeler Richard et ces incursions de bonheur qu'il lui a offertes pendant cette enfance déstructurée qu'elle a subie.

 _\- Ça peut être une image qu'il te suffit de visualiser...ou peut être une chanson..._

Elle hésite alors que je la vois se mordiller la lèvre.

 _\- Et bien..._

 _\- Oui, dis-moi..._

 _\- Il y a bien une chanson en effet. C'est le premier morceau que j'ai écouté sur cassette...un que Richard...qu'il m'avait offert et qui m'aidait à tenir quand ça n'allait pas quand j'étais en centre de désintoxication...ou quand j'ai eu des moments difficiles._

Je tends la tête un peu plus vers elle, en l'encourageant d'un regard bienveillant.

 _\- C'est...c'est Bohemian Rhapsody de Queen._

Bohemian Rhapsody...l'opportunité était trop belle...j'avais la chanson dans la discographie de mon père.

 _\- Attends-moi une seconde...on va tester la méthode tout de suite_ , indiqué-je d'un doigt levé avec un sourire.

Je monte à l'étage pour rejoindre ma chambre : ma chambre d'enfant que j'avais remise au goût du jour lors de mes précédents passages. Je m'étais toujours refusé à occuper la chambre de mes parents.  
J'ouvre alors une grande armoire où j'avais pris soin de ranger divers souvenirs, dont tous les disques de mon père. Je commence à les passer en revue quand tout à coup c'est un tout autre objet qui capte mon attention. Un objet que j'avais décidé d'y cacher précieusement il y a plusieurs années.  
Il fallait que je me rachète, que j'estompe cette culpabilité que j'éprouvais encore après l'aveu d'Amelia.  
J'avais besoin de lui prouver que j'étais là pour elle.  
Que j'étais prêt à tout pour la soutenir...tous les sacrifices...tous les défis...  
Et c'était un symbole parfait.  
Je m'empare donc de cet objet que j'installe sur mon épaule sans éviter qu'un frisson me parcourt.  
Je redescends au rez-de-chaussée et y retrouve Amelia, les yeux dans le vague en m'attendant.  
Je me replace face à elle et elle me regarde avec de grands yeux, stupéfaite.

 _\- Owen, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec..._

Je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase, en faisant glisser mes doigts sur la guitare tout en la scrutant du regard.

Ses pupilles s'agrandissent aux premières notes et à l'instant précis où ma voix s'élève dans la pièce.  
Puis au bout de quelques secondes, je distingue ses paupières se détendre légèrement alors que je poursuis la mélodie et que les mots s'échappent librement de ma bouche...les paroles d'une chanson que je connais parfaitement.  
Je discerne une larme s'échapper et glisser tout doucement le long de sa joue en parallèle d'une respiration plus profonde et régulière.  
Elle me sourit timidement et pose sa tête contre le canapé et j'avais comme l'impression que la chanson s'inscrivait en elle, qu'elle la transportait littéralement.  
Sa tête dandine subtilement, ses lèvres égrènent quelques mots (« as if nothing really matters ») et puis bientôt ses yeux se ferment tout doucement : je poursuis la chanson jusqu'à la conclure par une suite d'accords que j'improvise...et en observant longuement la jeune femme assise devant moi, la tête penchée contre le rebord du canapé.  
Une jeune femme qui a enfin trouvé la paix, emportée par un sommeil qui j'espérais ne la tourmenterait pas, mais parviendrait à l'apaiser comme mes mains et ma voix avaient semblé y parvenir.  
Retrouvant les doux souvenirs de cet homme qui l'a constamment soutenue dans la dureté de son enfance.  
Je retire la guitare et la pose sur la table basse près de moi.  
Je m'approche doucement d'Amelia : elle est définitivement endormie, le visage serein et paisible.  
Je m'assois à ses côtés puis fais glisser mes mains d'une part sous ses jambes et derrière son dos pour la prendre dans mes bras.  
Je me remets sur pied et m'avance dans la maison, la portant ainsi contre moi.  
Je m'engage dans les escaliers lorsque je sens sa tête se nicher dans mon cou et ses doigts glisser sur mon torse. Je poursuis ma montée avec prudence sans parvenir à faire abstraction de ces petits gestes...et de la peau douce que je ressens sous mes doigts...la peau de son dos découvert et celle de ses cuisses à moitié dégagées par sa robe.  
Je pénètre dans la chambre de mes parents, occupée par Amelia pendant notre séjour.  
Je la dépose aussi délicatement que possible sur le lit, détachant mes mains d'elle dans un mouvement lent et contrôlé. Je la recouvre ensuite d'une légère couverture présente au pied du lit.  
Je la fixe quelques instants, rassuré en reconnaissant le même visage apaisé que celui que j'avais observé un peu plus tôt...me faisant supposer que les rêves qui l'occupent lui sont doux pour une fois.  
Je sens un sourire s'installer subtilement sur mes lèvres et une envie irrépressible me gagne en la regardant ainsi endormie.  
Mon corps se met en mouvement sans que je n'aie la conscience de le censurer.  
Jusqu'à ce que cette douceur que goûtent mes lèvres me raccroche à l'instant.  
Mon regard fixe ce front que je viens d'embrasser, lui souhaitant un « Bonne Nuit » plus affectueux et intime que par deux mots que j'aurais pu lui susurrer.  
Je quitte la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et redescends dans le salon pour vérifier la fermeture de la porte et des fenêtres.  
Mon regard se porte alors sur la table basse qui trône dans le salon...et sur cette guitare que j'avais eu la force de sortir de sa « prison ».  
Un instrument qui représente tant de douleur...et pourtant dans cette soirée, il m'avait permis de réconforter cette femme si spéciale pour moi...  
Cette musique que j'avais maudite toutes ces années était la clé de son repos et probablement de sa renaissance.

Et peut être de la mienne.


	40. Se sentir vivant

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre.** **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

 **Taraimperatrice: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça me fait toujours très plaisir. C'est vrai que ça avance petit à petit entre les deux et ça va encore continuer que ce soit dans ce chapitre ou bien dans les prochains :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Se sentir vivant...**

 _ **Deux jours plus tard**_

Mes yeux se plissent, éblouis par un rayon de soleil qui perce à travers la vitre de la cuisine.  
Le temps en cette matinée de juin était magnifique et rendait le cadre encore un peu plus idyllique.  
Je souris légèrement en observant les jeux de couleurs s'opérer sur la carte postale qui s'étend sous mes yeux : les montagnes qui se détachent et se reflètent dans cette étendue d'eau turquoise, comme d'autant de cristaux qui captent la lumière.  
Je redirige mon attention vers ma tâche matinale et range la vaisselle que je venais de rincer quand j'entends un bruit sec similaire à un objet qui venait de se casser associée à une voix qui s'élève paniquée.

 _\- Owen...Owen !_

Je quitte la cuisine à toute vitesse et m'oriente d'après le son de sa voix en montant les marches quatre à quatre.  
Je rejoins en quelques secondes l'étage et découvre la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte.  
Je m'y engage en courant et m'arrête net en découvrant la scène qui se dessine sous mes yeux.  
Amelia, vêtue de l'un de mes tee-shirts que je lui avais prêté pour dormir (assez grand pour la recouvrir à mi cuisse), qui est accroupie sous le lavabo, les deux battants du meuble ouverts, laissant apparaître la tuyauterie. Ses mains serrent fermement la jonction de deux tuyaux depuis laquelle s'échappe malgré tout un filet d'eau.

 _\- Il faut couper l'eau, je reviens de suite !_ Dis-je en comprenant direct le problème.

Je m'engage dans le couloir.  
Je coupe le robinet d'arrivée d'eau qui se trouvait dans un encadrement dans un mur de l'étage et je rejoins Amelia.  
Elle est toujours accroupie, mais ses mains sont posées cette fois ci sur ses cuisses, la pression de l'eau s'étant calmée.  
Elle se retourne pour la première fois pour me faire face.  
Je remarque que son visage et ses cheveux sont légèrement mouillés.  
Elle me sourit timidement en trouvant mon regard.

 _\- Merci_ , me souffle-t-elle.

Je lui souris en retour.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _\- Je voulais prendre une douche mais l'eau ne s'écoulait pas du pommeau. J'ai ouvert alors le robinet en grand pensant que c'était juste un problème de pression et puis j'ai vu l'eau s'échapper de sous le lavabo...et même après avoir coupé le robinet, ça continuait à s'écouler...j'ai eu peur que ça fasse une inondation, j'ai un peu paniqué, désolée..._

 _\- Pas de problèmes...par contre, il va falloir régler ça..._

Je m'avance et me penche au dessus de son épaule pour inspecter la tuyauterie.  
L'odeur de vanille et de noix de coco qui lui est si spécifique envahit alors mes narines, et la chaleur de sa présence rayonne comme un halo près de moi.  
De plus, je la voyais pour la première fois portant mon tee-shirt...et cela me faisait une impression bizarre, me troublant presque alors que cette pièce de tissu qui m'appartenait l'habillait à son tour...  
Je me re-concentre cependant rapidement et remarque qu'un joint semble légèrement desserré.

 _\- Je pense que ce n'est pas grand-chose...je dois avoir une trousse à outils avec des joints de rechange._

 _\- Il faut peut être appeler un plombier ?_

 _\- Je vais regarder moi-même avant de devoir lâcher un pont d'or pour qu'un plombier se déplace jusqu'ici...sèche toi un peu...et je reviens..._

 _\- Ok et je nettoie rapidement pour éviter qu'on patauge..._

Je descends pour retrouver l'entrée et me dirige vers le cagibi présent sous l'escalier ; j'ouvre le battant et j'y reconnais différents objets dont une tache rouge qui me saute directement aux yeux : une boîte métallique...la fameuse trousse à outils que je cherchais.  
Je m'en empare, jette un œil rapide à l'intérieur et mon sourire grandit un peu plus en reconnaissant un joint tout neuf. J'avais effectivement tout ce dont j'avais besoin.  
Je prends la boîte dans ma main droite et remonte avec entrain vers la salle de bain, satisfait de pouvoir régler rapidement le problème.

Quand j'arrive dans la pièce, Amelia est à quatre pattes, de dos devant moi...le corps penché contre le sol, une serviette à la main pour éponger l'eau qui s'était écoulée...une position qui me donne une vue imprenable sur ses fesses qui s'activent juste sous mes yeux. Baissée ainsi vers le sol, mon tee-shirt ne la cachait plus vraiment et je devinais la couture d'un shorty blanc apparaître et dessiner subtilement la naissance de ses fesses.  
Mon regard se pose quelques secondes sur son image, mais je le détourne aussi vite en réalisant ce que je venais d'observer.

 _\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut..._

Elle se retourne aussitôt, passe un dernier coup de serviette sur le sol et se lève.

 _\- Tu peux t'en occuper alors?_

 _\- Je vais essayer_ , réponds-je en posant la boîte à outils à terre sous le lavabo.

Je m'accroupis puis m'allonge sur le dos en passant sous la tuyauterie.  
Je fais glisser mes doigts contre le joint que j'avais identifié : le verdict est sans appel. Il était usé et fragilisait toute la plomberie.  
Je me décale de sous le lavabo pour m'adresser à Amelia, qui s'est assise par terre à côté de la baignoire.

 _\- Ok, ce n'est rien de bien méchant, juste un joint à changer je pense...tu peux me donner une bassine pour la placer en dessous, si de l'eau s'échappe..._

 _\- Pas de problèmes !_

Elle ouvre un des placards de la salle de bain et en sort une bassine qu'elle me tend. Je glisse à nouveau sous le lavabo m'allongeant sur mon flanc gauche cette fois ci et je place la bassine sous la tuyauterie. Je sens en parallèle la présence d'Amelia me frôler : un regard en coin me révèle qu'elle s'est allongée sur le ventre, sous le lavabo, sur ma droite.  
Je m'attaque au problème et je dévisse doucement le joint usé qui se libère rapidement, preuve qu'il ne soutenait plus grand-chose : il tombe dans la bassine déversant une certaine quantité d'eau dans le récipient en plastique.

 _\- Passe moi le joint neuf derrière toi dans la boîte s'il te plaît._

En s'étant allongée près de moi, la boîte à outils se trouvait contre sa taille, sur sa droite.  
Elle me sourit et se retourne, me rapportant en quelques secondes l'objet que je lui réclamais : sa rapidité me surprend car je m'attendais à ce qu'elle ait plus de mal à identifier cet accessoire de plomberie...à croire qu'avec elle, je devais oublier toutes mes références passées concernant les femmes.

 _\- Merci..._

Je récupère l'objet du bout des doigts et le place entre les deux éléments qui n'étaient plus soudés entre eux. Je n'arrive cependant pas à serrer facilement le joint et un outil ainsi qu'une aide va s'avérer nécessaire.

 _\- Ok je vais devoir serrer tout ça avec une pince...par contre, comme je vais avoir les mains prises, j'aurais besoin que tu tiennes l'un des deux tuyaux pour éviter que je ne serre dans le vide ou que j'abîme le joint. Tu peux tenir celui là ?_

Je lui pointe du doigt le tuyau qui se trouvait face à elle et qui devait venir s'encastrer autour du joint.  
Elle hoche la tête et place sa main contre le bout de plastique.  
Je m'allonge sur le dos à nouveau pour libérer mes deux mains et être plus à l'aise pour travailler.  
J'appuie sur le second tuyau pour les insérer au maximum au sein du joint.  
Mon regard se pose alors sur les doigts d'Amelia et je réagis aussitôt pour lui montrer le geste à avoir.

 _\- Approche-toi un peu plus..._

Elle glisse contre ses avant-bras et se place ainsi quasiment à mon niveau, au dessus de moi, face à la jointure à réparer. En étant plus proche, elle aurait plus de force dans son geste.  
Je bouge alors légèrement ses doigts et les replace délicatement contre le tuyau face à elle pour lui indiquer la bonne pression à appliquer : je décale ainsi sa main le long du plastique, puis laisse mes doigts reposer contre les siens pour lui démontrer le geste à maintenir.

 _\- Il faut que tu appuies ainsi fermement...et ne lâche pas quand je vais commencer à serrer, ok ?_

Elle trouve mon regard quelques instants, en baissant les yeux vers moi, puis redirige son attention sur nos mains, mes doigts encore posés sur les siens.

 _\- D'accord..._

Je lui souris faiblement puis retire ma main de la sienne, délaissant ce voile de douceur qui s'était créé sous mes doigts.  
Je me recule légèrement en glissant sur le dos pour récupérer l'outil qu'il me manquait.  
La boîte à outils est calée contre la taille d'Amelia, mais je ne peux plus lui demander de me donner un accessoire...puisque qu'elle devait maintenir une position bien précise.  
Je me relève alors légèrement et passe mon bras gauche contre elle, comme si je l'enlaçais : ma main frôle sa taille puis disparaît dans la boîte à outils mais nos flancs se connectent parfaitement suite à mon mouvement.  
Je fouille quelques instants avant que ma main ne se pose sur une clé à mollette.  
Mais durant ces brèves secondes, je perçois intensément sa chaleur et sa présence avec mon bras qui frôle sa taille et son dos.  
Une fois l'outil en main, je retire doucement mon bras : mon corps ne se détache pas pour autant, la devinant précisément contre moi.  
Je me repositionne sous la tuyauterie sur le dos et croise furtivement le regard d'Amelia qui m'observe.  
Ma main gauche retrouve ses doigts quelques secondes contre le tuyau.

 _\- Tu es prête ? Il faut surtout pas que tu lâches, sinon je risque d'abîmer le joint en serrant dans le vide...et je n'en ai qu'un..._

 _\- Oui, je vais essayer._

Je lui souris faiblement et quitte ses doigts aussitôt.  
Je retiens le second tuyau face à moi, pendant que j'actionne la clé à mollette contre le joint de mon autre main.  
Je sens une légère déviation entre les tuyaux s'opérer et j'étends alors mes doigts pour qu'ils reposent sur le tuyau ainsi que sur la main d'Amelia, pour y associer un peu de ma force.  
Je fais plusieurs tours successifs, puis m'arrête en constatant que j'avais plus de mal à visser...signe que la jonction était a priori solide. Je scrute ce joint neuf que nous venions d'installer et détache finalement tout doucement ma main de celle d'Amelia...réalisant que je la maintenais toujours avec cette chaleur si familière qui résonnait sous mes doigts.

 _\- Je pense que c'est bon, tu peux relâcher..._

 _\- Je fais une bonne assistante, monsieur le plombier ?_

Je souris en la regardant, son visage à quelques centimètres au-dessus du mien.

 _\- On verra ça dans quelques secondes..._ réponds-je en riant.

Sa main quitte alors le tuyau et elle glisse le long du sol pour se relever dans la foulée.  
Je ne comprends pas d'où vient son empressement, jusqu'à ce que je perçoive ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir puis revenir aussitôt.  
Je quitte ma position allongée, mais reste assis pour ranger la clé à mollette dans la boîte à outils et la refermer.  
Amelia est de nouveau à mes côtés, postée au dessus du lavabo : j'entends qu'elle actionne le robinet et que l'eau s'écoule. Toujours à terre, je jette un regard méfiant sur la tuyauterie qu'on venait de réparer mais je constate avec plaisir qu'aucun filet d'eau ne suinte...

 _\- Je crois que c'est réparé..._

 _\- Attends, il y a aussi la douche à vérifier..._

Je me remets sur pied lorsque j'entends sa voix s'élever.

 _\- Ce n'est pas complètement réparé...toujours pas de pression...tu es sûr que de l'eau ne s'échappe pas ?_

Je venais de me relever mais jette à nouveau un regard sous le lavabo : aucun indice de fuite.

 _\- Non, il n'y a rien..._

Je me retourne vers Amelia et me poste à ses côtés, intrigué par le problème.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas..._

 _\- Regarde par toi-même, il n'y a pas de pression._

Elle me fait signe de m'avancer au dessus de la baignoire.  
Je me penche légèrement alors qu'elle dirige le pommeau dans ma direction et ouvre le robinet.  
Et là une vague humide m'asperge le torse ainsi qu'une partie du visage pendant qu'un rire s'élève à mes côtés.  
Mes doigts encerclent le poignet d'Amelia qui détient le pommeau et je fais légèrement dévier la direction du jet...  
Je vise son visage à mon tour alors qu'elle éclate un peu plus de rire.

 _\- Non...arrête !_

Je ris également la rejoignant dans cet intermède.  
Je l'encercle rapidement de mon bras libre la maintenant contre moi alors qu'elle se débat...tout en riant.  
Les gestes qui suivent sont brouillons : sa main qui tente de rediriger le jet dans ma direction, mes doigts qui maintiennent une pression dans l'autre sens...j'aurais pu prendre le dessus en quelques secondes, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal...et je prenais plaisir malgré moi à participer à sa taquinerie, reprenant des réflexes d'enfants pour quelques secondes.  
Je sens en parallèle son corps contre moi alors qu'on essaie de lutter gentiment l'un contre l'autre. Ses mains qui s'agrippent à mes bras, sa poitrine qui se devine sous mes mains quand je la retiens contre moi, sa taille qui bouge et ondule en parallèle...mais le plus agréable, c'est cette mélodie qui envahit la pièce : son rire. Ses éclats de rire spontanés qui me réchauffent littéralement de l'intérieur.  
Le résultat de cette bataille désorganisée, c'est une série de jets d'eau, pas vraiment contrôlés, qui s'abattent sur nos visages, nos bras, nos torses.  
Après plusieurs éclats de rires et protestations peu convaincantes d'Amelia, je maintiens le jet quelques instants sur sa tête et je l'entends alors annoncer un "Ok, j'arrête", prononcé dans une respiration saccadée marquée par nos chamailleries.  
Je la libère aussitôt alors qu'elle ferme finalement le robinet et repose le pommeau contre la baignoire.  
Elle passe machinalement une main dans ses cheveux pour décaler des mèches de son visage et je remarque son état : une mine rayonnante, un grand sourire sur le visage, des gouttes d'eau qui perlent sur ses joues et au bord des yeux...  
Puis mes yeux dérivent sur son corps et sa tenue...sur ce tee-shirt collé contre sa poitrine...une pièce de tissu complètement trempée qui dessine la moindre courbe de son corps, dont deux formes qui se révèlent par transparence. Des seins que j'avais entraperçus lors d'un shooting mais qui se dévoilent parfaitement à cet instant sous mon regard.  
Mes yeux restent scotchés sur ses formes qui semblent m'appeler, presque me narguer. Des formes qui ne tardent pas à me faire réagir lorsque je ressens une chaleur m'envahir et se diffuser dans tout mon corps, pour se concentrer dans une zone bien précise de mon bas ventre.  
Je détourne aussitôt le regard pour retrouver son visage et je découvre avec surprise que ses yeux me dessinent tout autant que les miens, rivés sur mon torse alors que je comprends que je suis dans le même état qu'elle : avec un tee-shirt également sur moi, qui se retrouve comme collé sur mon torse, lui révélant clairement mon corps.  
Je la scrute ainsi dans son observation et elle finit visiblement par sentir le poids de mon regard : ses deux pupilles plongent dans les miennes et j'y découvre une lueur sombre et vive, mystérieuse mais dangereusement captivante. Ses yeux m'évitent cependant rapidement. Je distingue en parallèle un détail qui me frappe : une couleur un peu plus vive qui venait de s'installer sur ses joues.  
Un léger rose qui me rappelait le vernis qu'elle avait pu arborer dans le passé.

 _\- Merci beaucoup...je...te...je te laisse...je vais chercher de quoi me changer...  
_

J'étais frappé par sa réponse.  
Son hésitation.  
Une phrase laborieuse qu'elle finit par me livrer.  
Une réaction peu habituelle de sa part.  
Comme si elle était troublée...  
Comme si à mon tour, je la troublais...  
Comme si une chamaillerie innocente d'enfant l'avait bouleversée et avait peut être rallumé des sensations qui lui prouvaient à ce moment précis...à quel point elle était vivante.  
A quel point, nous étions vivants ensemble.


	41. Emmène-moi

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Emmène-moi...**

 _\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où on va ?_

 _\- On y est presque...et ne me demande plus, je ne dirai rien,_ précisé-je une nouvelle fois.

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ton sac à dos ?_

 _\- Des choses dont on aura besoin, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure..._

 _\- Oui, mais tu ne m'as pas dit quoi...et pourquoi tu t'es pas garé juste à côté avec la moto ?_

Je lui souris en l'observant, ses questions répétitives au lieu de m'agacer, m'amusaient complètement.

 _\- Parce que je sais que tu es impatiente...et que ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle, sinon_ , finis-je dans un clin d'œil.

Elle me sourit en retour et nous tournons dans la rue sur notre gauche, nous donnant une vue directe sur le lieu que nous allions rejoindre pour une partie de la soirée.  
Pour une activité dont l'idée m'était venue lors d'un appel avec Nathan la veille.

 _ **Flashback**_  
Nous faisions notre second passage en ville depuis notre arrivée dans la région, i jours et je profitais à nouveau de l'occasion pour donner un signe à mes complices restés sur Seattle.  
Amelia m'attendait à côté de la cabine pendant que je prenais contact avec mon mentor.

La sonnerie s'égrène à deux reprises, puis une voix bien connue résonne dans le combiné.

 _\- Oui, allô ?_

 _\- Bonjour Nathan, c'est Owen._

 _\- Owen ? Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Comment ça va ?_

 _\- Très bien merci..._

 _\- Amelia reprend pied ?_

 _\- Oui, elle va de mieux en mieux, ces derniers jours me rendent confiants...je pense qu'elle est sur la bonne voie...et de votre côté ?_

 _\- Je ne vois pas beaucoup Jackson, il passe pas mal de temps avec April...la mort de Richard l'a beaucoup touchée également et ce n'est pas facile pour elle de ne pas avoir son amie près d'elle pour se conforter que tout va bien._

 _\- Rassure-la, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'inquiète inutilement._

 _\- Ce sera fait, je sais que Jackson prend soin d'elle ces derniers jours. Mais ça tombe bien que tu appelles, nous avons une bonne nouvelle, on a trouvé un lieu parfait pour Amelia..._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui, un appartement au dernier étage d'un immeuble. Avec déjà tous les éléments en place pour sa sécurité avec code d'accès, ascenseur uniquement sur commande pour accéder à son étage..._

 _\- Tu le valides alors ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est le lieu parfait dans les circonstances. Vous pouvez revenir sur Seattle..._

Revenir sur Seattle...je m'étais presque laissé embarquer par cet intermède où nous étions isolés du monde...mais Nathan me ramenait à la réalité. Nous ne pouvions pas nous cacher éternellement et la vie d'Amelia était ailleurs, sa carrière et son public notamment l'attendaient. Et je savais également au fond de moi que retrouver sa musique et ses fans seraient un remède efficace pour qu'elle reparte de l'avant...les yeux tournés vers l'avenir et non pas vers le passé.

 _\- Mais il n'y a pas d'urgence Owen..._

 _\- Non, mais tu sais comme moi qu'il ne faut pas non plus qu'elle se détache trop de la réalité et de son quotidien car son retour serait d'autant plus perturbant._

 _\- Dans tous les cas, tu sais que vous pouvez rentrer..._

 _\- On prendra la route dans deux jours je pense._

 _\- Garde toi le temps de clore cet épisode de la bonne manière...et si tu veux un petit conseil, essaie de lui faire prendre conscience très concrètement qu'elle doit te faire confiance et que tu seras là...si tu te rappelles ton entraînement, on vous faisait faire des exercices dans cette optique...pour souder les équipes, créer cette confiance aveugle dans l'autre dont vous avez besoin sur les missions...et je suis sûr que tu peux trouver une idée pour lui donner ce même sentiment..._

 _\- Je vais y réfléchir..._

 _\- Vu la situation, il faut qu'elle ait cette confiance sans failles à ton égard..._

 _\- Merci pour tes conseils, Nathan, passe le bonjour à Jackson et April et à très vite._

 _\- Profite de ces derniers moments de tranquillité avec Amelia, à bientôt Owen._

Pour qu'elle se repose sur moi.  
Une activité où elle devra me faire confiance.  
Il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour trouver l'idée pour concrétiser ce conseil de Nathan.  
C'est ainsi que nous nous avançons avec Amelia vers le bâtiment qui concentrait mes espoirs pour la soirée.

 _\- Une patinoire ?_ S'exclame Amelia à mes côtés.

Je ne réponds pas, la guidant d'une main dans le dos alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée quelques instants.

 _\- Owen...je ne suis jamais montée sur des patins de toute ma vie..._

 _\- Et bien justement, ça va être l'occasion d'apprendre_ répliqué-je en lui ouvrant la porte, soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle ne savait pas patiner.

Nous avançons de quelques pas dans les allées de la petite patinoire de la ville, lorsque que je perçois une silhouette se rapprocher vers nous.

 _\- Bonsoir Mike_ , lancé-je à l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années arrivé à notre hauteur.

 _\- Bonsoir Owen_ , me répond il en me serrant la main.

 _\- Merci d'être resté si tard pour nous._

 _\- Pas de problèmes, je devais bien ça à mon meilleur hockeyeur et...bonsoir Mademoiselle..._

 _\- Bonsoir_ , répond Amelia d'une voix timide encore surprise par le lieu où j'avais décidé de l'emmener.

 _\- Owen, tu connais les lieux. Je repasserai plus tard dans la soirée pour tout fermer, vous éteignez juste les lumières derrière vous en partant._

 _\- Ok, et merci encore Mike._

 _\- Amusez-vous bien_ , nous lance-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Je le salue de la main alors qu'il prend la direction de la sortie puis je replace ma main dans le dos d'Amelia.  
Elle reste immobile cependant une poignée de secondes.

 _\- C'est par là, Amelia_ , lui montré-je en pointant une porte devant nous.

 _\- Owen, je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas en faire..._

 _\- et je t'ai dit que tu allais apprendre. On va s'amuser, je te promets..._

Je maintiens son regard jusqu'à ce que je sente la tension dans son dos s'affaiblir légèrement. Je la pousse ainsi délicatement de ma main et elle finit par me suivre.  
J'ouvre la porte en battant de ma main libre et nous pénétrons directement aux abords de la patinoire. Je fais signe à Amelia de s'asseoir sur un des bancs devant l'enceinte alors que je me positionne à quelques pas devant un casier après avoir posé mon sac à dos à terre.

 _\- Ta pointure, c'est bien du 37 ?_

 _\- Euh...oui..._

 _\- Ok, alors je vais te donner un 38, il vaut mieux toujours quelque chose d'un peu plus grand au début...on changera si ça ne va pas._

J'ouvre le casier face à moi et en retire la paire que Mike avait préparée en 38...  
Je tends les patins vers Amelia et elle finit par les prendre du bout des doigts.

 _\- C'est donc pour ça que je devais absolument me mettre en pantalon._

 _\- Tu aurais pu mettre une jupe, c'est plus joli pour les figures, mais je ne sais pas si on arrivera à ce stade là dès ce soir..._

 _\- Tu te moques déjà de moi ?_

 _\- Pas du tout, je sais que tu apprends vite_ , réponds-je dans un sourire.

J'ouvre mon sac à dos et en retire en premier lieu mes propres patins.  
Je m'en équipe tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil chausser sa paire.

 _\- Tu as des patins...à toi ?_

 _\- Oui, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur la glace à une époque...j'ai fait beaucoup de hockey...et quand j'ai vécu au Canada, ça m'a vite redonné le goût de la glisse, c'est le sport national là-bas. Ça va, tes patins ne sont pas trop grands ?_ Demandé-je en me relevant, mes patins au pied.

 _\- Non, ça va, je pense..._

 _\- Ok, on pourra changer si besoin._

Je me penche à nouveau vers le sac à dos et en retire les éléments complémentaires que j'avais pris soin d'emporter : un bonnet, des gants ainsi qu'une écharpe en laine.

 _\- Couvre toi...prends cette écharpe plutôt que mon foulard, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid...surtout pour ta voix..._

 _\- Et toi, tu mets ta combinaison de hockeyeur ?_ Me demande-t-elle dans un sourire.

 _\- Ah non, désolé, ce sera pour une autre fois..._

 _\- En te voyant habillé d'un pantalon de costard et de la chemise que je t'ai offerte, j'étais bien loin de m'imaginer qu'on finirait dans une patinoire..._ annonce-t-elle dans un rire, tout en revêtant les accessoires que je lui propose sans broncher, abandonnant mon foulard pour l'écharpe en laine notamment.

 _\- C'est notre dernier soir ici, il fallait bien que je marque le coup...pour le look et l'activité, non ?_

Je m'avance vers l'enceinte du lieu pendant qu'Amelia reste assise sagement sur le banc.  
J'ouvre le battant menant à la patinoire et pose mon premier pied sur la surface glacée.

Je retrouve mon équilibre aussitôt après avoir complètement quitté la terre ferme : c'était comme refaire du vélo après plusieurs années...le genre de choses qu'on n'oublie pas.  
Je fais un tour sur moi-même puis reviens en glissant vers Amelia.

 _\- Tu sais, il va falloir quitter ce banc..._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée..._

 _\- Tu ne sauras pas tant que tu n'auras pas essayé...allez fais-moi plaisir_ , finis-je dans un sourire.

Je la sens hésiter brièvement puis elle se lève et fait un pas, juchée sur ses patins, vers l'enceinte de la patinoire. Je remarque que son visage est baissé, un signe que je savais reconnaître dorénavant comme une marque d'inconfort et de manque d'assurance de sa part.  
Elle s'arrête ainsi pile à l'endroit où le sol laisse place à la glace, le regard fixé sur cette surface blanche et scintillante.  
Je savais qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise dans les situations qu'elle ne maîtrise pas, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi hésitante...presque craintive de l'expérience.

 _\- Amelia, hé, regarde-moi !_

Elle soupire légèrement puis finit par trouver mon regard.

 _\- Je suis là, et il ne va rien t'arriver...tu n'as qu'à te tenir à moi...tu ne te feras pas mal, promis, et je t'assure que tu vas finir par y prendre goût. Allez, viens par là,_ reprends-je une main tendue vers elle.

Elle maintient mon regard puis scrute ma main longuement.  
Elle qui avait si peu l'habitude de faire confiance et de se reposer sur les autres, je lui demandais quelque chose de contre nature : toute sa vie avait été un long cheminement où elle avait avant tout pu compter sur elle...ou sur un homme qui n'est plus. Et je lui demandais à cet instant symboliquement de me laisser prendre une partie de cette place, car je savais que ce pas qu'elle ferait serait déterminant pour notre retour à Seattle...pour faire face au danger qui nous attendait là-bas quelque part.  
Son pied gauche s'élève doucement dans les airs puis se pose sur la glace et sa main trouve instantanément la mienne.  
Elle place son second pied sur la surface glissante et je sens sa main s'agripper plus fermement à la mienne alors que je perçois son équilibre vaciller.

 _\- Je suis là,_ reprends-je en saisissant sa seconde main libre. _Tu avances doucement à ton rythme, ok ?_

Elle hoche de la tête, peu assurée et déstabilisée par cette quasi épreuve que je lui demandais de relever.  
Elle fait glisser prudemment un pied puis l'autre vers moi et je recule en l'accompagnant, restant face à elle, nos mains jointes.

 _\- Oui, c'est ça..._

Elle refait le même mouvement mais avec un peu plus de vigueur, un surplus d'énergie qui lui fait perdre le semblant d'équilibre qu'elle tentait de maintenir...je me replace en l'espace d'une seconde à ses côtés et la retiens d'une main sur sa taille en glissant rapidement ma main dans son dos.

 _\- Je te tiens, je te tiens_ , murmuré-je, ainsi près d'elle. _On va essayer différemment, tu vas suivre mes pas d'accord ?_

Elle acquiesce de la tête près de moi. Je reste ainsi avec une main glissée dans son dos, maintenant sa taille contre moi et j'avance doucement un pied puis l'autre, l'incitant à me suivre.  
Elle glisse par des mouvements synchronisés avec les miens pendant quelques mètres.

 _\- Tu t'en tires bien, je te lâche ?_

 _\- Euh, tu restes près quand même ?_

 _\- Oui, je reste à côté de toi,_ réponds-je en détachant ma main dans son dos et la replaçant le long de mon corps.

Mais je sens rapidement une main s'accrocher à mon bras, puis une deuxième.

 _\- Tu sais, il faudra que tu me lâches à un moment_ , annoncé-je en souriant.

 _\- Oui, mais pas tout de suite..._

Je souris en la regardant sur le côté, attendri par ses mains agrippées à moi.

 _\- Alors, ce n'est pas si horrible ?_

 _\- Je suis sûre que c'est très fun pour toi...pour l'instant, je suis plutôt dans la phase galère pour ma part..._

 _\- C'est toujours ce qui se passe quand on fait quelque chose de nouveau..._

 _\- Oui, mais je n'aime pas vraiment ça tu sais..._

 _\- Et bien, il faut peut être que tu le fasses plus souvent..._

Je me détache alors, lui retirant mon bras, pour me replacer devant elle.

 _\- Owen, tu vas où ?_

 _\- J'accélère ton apprentissage..._ reprends-je dans un clin d'œil, tout en me repositionnant à ses côtés.

Je lui prends alors la main et la tire avec moi, en la conduisant dans un rythme un peu plus rapide.

 _\- Owen...!_ S'exclame-t-elle près de moi.

Je jette un regard vers elle et je remarque directement un sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres puis un rire qui résonne dans l'enceinte.

 _\- Tu vas me faire tomber !_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te lâcherai pas..._

Je ris à mon tour en mêlant ma mélodie à la sienne, continuant à l'entraîner avec moi.  
Je finis par décélérer progressivement et je lâche alors sa main, l'observant avec amusement tenir l'équilibre toute seule et glisser déjà avec un peu plus d'assurance.

 _\- Ça y est, tu sais patiner !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu patines toute seule, Amelia !_

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux et je réalise qu'elle prend seulement conscience dans cet instant que je ne la soutiens plus...

 _\- Attends, je te rejoins_ , annonce-t-elle avec entrain.

Je lui souris et m'amuse alors à me mettre face à elle, tout en prenant soin de reculer dès qu'elle arrive à ma portée.

 _\- Arrête de t'éloigner à chaque fois !_

 _\- Je ne m'éloigne pas, c'est toi qui ne va pas assez vite..._

 _\- Je ne vais pas assez vite ? Tu vas voir..._

Je discerne un soupçon de défi dans ses yeux et la découvre étendre de longues enjambées vers moi...des enjambées qui me prennent de court : elle fonce ainsi vers moi, dans mes bras et me fait presque perdre l'équilibre.  
Ses rires s'élèvent à nouveau face à moi et je la rejoins de bon cœur, satisfait de voir qu'après ses premières craintes, elle semble effectivement s'amuser. Je la tiens par la taille pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe après son élan et l'observe quelques instants, une mine radieuse illuminant son visage.

 _\- Alors, ce n'est pas si terrible ?_

 _\- Non_ , répond-elle en calmant progressivement son rire et relevant son visage vers le mien. _Tu avais raison, c'est assez marrant au final._

 _\- Comme quoi tu peux me faire confiance..._

 _\- Mais je ne saurai pas aussi bien patiner que toi en si peu de temps...par contre, c'est beaucoup plus drôle quand tu m'emmènes..._ précise-t-elle tout en plaçant ses mains sur mes avant-bras, alors que je la maintiens toujours devant moi.

 _\- Quand je t'emmène ?_

 _\- Oui, tu vas beaucoup plus vite que moi...et là, c'est vraiment sympa..._

 _\- Mademoiselle aime bien la vitesse, alors ?_

Elle hoche de la tête en me souriant légèrement.

 _\- Ok, alors je vais te montrer à quel point on peut aller vite..._

Mes mains quittent finalement sa taille et elle détache également son étreinte sur moi, lorsque je passe derrière elle : je la pousse légèrement en replaçant mes mains sur ses hanches.

 _\- Tu me dis quand tu es bien en place sur tes pieds..._ chuchoté-je dans son oreille en me penchant légèrement vers elle.

Je la laisse glisser quelques mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me donne le signal.  
Mais elle ne dira pas un mot pour ça.  
Elle se contentera de placer sa main gauche sur l'une des miennes contre sa taille.

 _\- C'est parti, alors..._

Je passe sur le côté et me saisis de cette main qui a recouverte la mienne quelques instants.  
J'entrelace nos doigts, sentant la laine de ses gants contre ma peau et je commence doucement à prendre de la vitesse, gardant un œil sur le côté vers elle.  
Je remarque son sourire grandir sur ses lèvres.  
Je la conduis un peu plus vite lorsque je perçois mon prénom prononcé dans un rire.  
Je laisse mes patins glisser naturellement, comme si je survolais la glace.  
Et très vite une demande s'élève près de moi.

Une demande exprimée avec cette joie de vivre que j'aimais tant.  
Qui me prouvait qu'elle profitait pleinement du moment et qu'elle me faisait aveuglément confiance, sans le moindre souci pour sa sécurité.

Trois mots qui inscrivent définitivement un sourire sur mon visage et me font renforcer mon étreinte sur cette main chaude dans la mienne.

 _\- Plus vite, Owen !_


	42. Se jeter à l'eau

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Se jeter à l'eau**

Nous arrivons à la lisière de la forêt qui marque la proximité de la propriété.  
Je commence à décélérer légèrement, et bien que la vitesse soit moins forte, je sens Amelia resserrer son étreinte.  
Elle s'est littéralement collée à moi sur la fin du parcours de sorte que je sens toute l'étendue de son corps dans mon dos, sans le moindre millimètre qui nous sépare. Mais une chose est inhabituelle pour ce trajet, un contact que je n'avais jamais ressenti jusqu'alors : je discerne en effet un poids entre mes deux omoplates...et il m'a fallu plusieurs secondes pour réaliser qu'il s'agit de la tête d'Amelia qui est ainsi reposée contre moi, alors que je lui avais à nouveau accordé la possibilité de ne pas mettre de casque.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à notre arrivée i peu près une semaine...et à son langage corporel qui était à l'opposé complet de celui qu'elle affichait à cet instant.  
Mais je me réjouissais de ce changement qui me démontrait qu'elle n'était plus indifférente à ma présence et même au contraire qu'elle la recherchait.

Nous sortons du bois et retrouvons la silhouette du chalet à quelques mètres devant nous.  
Je me gare à l'emplacement habituel, mets la béquille en place et attends une poignée de secondes de sorte qu'Amelia se détache de moi, en réalisant que nous sommes arrivés.  
J'éteins les phares de la moto et seule la lumière de la lune au dessus de nous, éclaire le cadre qui nous entoure.  
Je patiente quelques instants supplémentaires, mais bien qu'Amelia se soit décalée derrière moi, elle ne descend pas de la moto. Je jette un œil en arrière et je la découvre effectivement redressée sur le véhicule, les mains installées sur ses cuisses.

 _\- Tu veux passer la nuit sur la moto ?_ Demandé-je en riant.

 _\- Je finis juste de réfléchir..._ répond-elle avec une étincelle de malice dans le regard.

 _\- A quoi ?_ Répliqué-je sans comprendre ce qu'elle insinue.

 _\- Tu as perdu, rappelle toi...tu avais parié que je ne serais pas capable de faire un tour de la patinoire en moins d'une minute...et j'ai trouvé ton gage...je pense..._

J'avais presque oublié cet épisode...un pari que je savais perdu d'avance vu comment elle avait progressé à une vitesse éclair sur ses patins...mais je voulais juste lui donner une occasion supplémentaire de sourire et de réagir en petite fille.  
Pour une dernière soirée d'insouciance avant notre retour vers l'agitation et les dangers de Seattle.  
J'enjambe la moto pour rejoindre la terre ferme et me place ainsi face à Amelia, toujours assise pour sa part.

 _\- Et bien, dis moi !_ finis-je par lancer impatient, alors qu'elle reste silencieuse, le sourire discret inscrit aux lèvres.

 _\- J'avais pensé à te faire faire des pompes ou à courir plusieurs fois autour de la maison, mais ce serait trop commun..._

Elle descend à ce moment de la moto tout en continuant à me scruter intensément.

 _\- Alors je pense à quelque chose de beaucoup plus original et de plus drôle_ , poursuit-elle tout en me dépassant et en me faisant un signe de tête pour la suivre.

Je lui emboîte le pas, un peu intrigué par l'idée qu'elle a pu avoir.  
Elle ne s'arrête pas lorsque nous passons à proximité de l'entrée de la maison et continue de marcher jusqu'à se positionner aux abords du lac, sur les planches en tek qui marquent l'approche de l'étendue d'eau.

 _\- Tu te rappelles de Campeche ?_ Me demande-t-elle en se retournant.

 _\- De quelle partie exactement ?_

 _\- Le petit détour par la plage...c'est l'occasion rêvée de concrétiser l'idée...et de faire un remake de la scène décrite par Rosie._

 _\- Tu...tu veux que je me jette à l'eau ?_

Elle m'observe quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un franc sourire illumine ses traits.

 _\- Je me demande ce qu'il y a sur cette petite plateforme au milieu du lac..._ précise-t-elle en me pointant du doigt une surface de bois avec un flotteur, à plusieurs mètres du bord.

Je reste immobile brièvement, la jaugeant du regard.  
Je retire rapidement ma veste de costard (contenant clés de la moto et du chalet ainsi que mon portefeuille) et la pose à terre et je croise le regard d'Amelia, légèrement écarquillé.  
Je lui fais un clin d'œil et plonge sans attendre tout en percevant un faible cri derrière moi...un cri de surprise mêlé de rire.  
L'eau est tiède et même agréable après la journée chaude que nous avions eue.  
Je me lance dans une semi course jusqu'au repère qu'elle m'avait indiqué, reprenant mes réflexes de compétiteur que des années d'entraînement m'ont inculqué.  
Je parviens en moins de deux minutes au niveau de la plateforme et m'assois dessus en me hissant hors de l'eau.  
Je lui fais signe de la main, alors qu'elle est à plusieurs centaines de mètres sur la rive.

 _\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi maintenant ?_ Lui crié-je.

Je la distingue à distance, en plein fou rire, le regard fixé dans ma direction.  
Je me remets à l'eau directement et refais le chemin inverse, essayant même d'aller encore plus vite.  
Je retrouve mon point de départ après quelques mouvements de crawl et m'appuie contre les planches en tek, les mains posées dessus pour soutenir ma tête.  
Je relève le regard pour la retrouver légèrement penchée vers moi, encore tout sourire. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux mouillés, puis sur mon visage en sentant l'eau ruisseler sur ma peau.

 _\- T'es fou ou quoi ?_ Me demande-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

 _\- Tu pensais que je ne le ferais pas ?_

 _\- Oui, je plaisantais à moitié tu sais, mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de te le dire._

 _\- Par contre, tu oublies une chose...par rapport à Campeche…_

Je lui souris quelques secondes, puis dans un mouvement vif et rapide, je me relève sur une main et saisis l'un de ses bras la tirant vers moi dans l'eau.  
Elle tombe à l'eau à mes côtés avec un « Ah! » spontané qui s'échappe d'elle et qui me décroche un rire.  
Elle refait surface au bout de deux secondes, le visage rayonnant, les cheveux mouillés entourant son visage.

 _\- Tu es vraiment fou_ , assène-t-elle dans un rire.

 _\- Si je me rappelle bien, à Campeche, tu étais partante pour un bain de minuit !_

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai, et on a presque la même lune ce soir_ , précise-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Je l'observe à cet instant : les rayons de lumière de l'astre au dessus de nous, illuminent ses traits...ils ressortent même encore un peu plus, soulignés par la brillance laissée par l'eau qui glisse sur son visage.

 _\- Et l'eau est presque aussi agréable qu'au Mexique..._ reprend elle en redirigeant son regard vers moi.

Elle plonge alors sous l'eau et je reste interloqué quelques secondes avant de la remarquer à nouveau quelques mètres plus loin.

 _\- Vaut mieux pas barboter trop longtemps, cependant...reviens par là..._

 _\- C'est toi qui m'a jetée à l'eau je te rappelle..._

J'étends deux longs mouvements de brasse pour la retrouver et me replacer devant elle, en trouvant avec mes mains sa taille sous l'eau.

 _\- Oui et c'était probablement pas hyper intelligent de ma part...et tu ne sais pas quel genre de poissons sont les hôtes de ce lac..._

 _\- Tu vas me faire croire qu'il y a le Loch Ness qui rôde ?_

 _\- En général, on le voit qu'à la pleine lune..._

Elle m'éclabousse le visage en rigolant et je la rejoins spontanément.  
Je décale cependant ma main dans son dos et la fais passer devant moi, pour qu'elle se dirige vers la terre ferme.  
Elle nage avec des mouvements lents et bien marqués, comme si elle voulait prolonger l'expérience.  
Arrivés près de la rive, je positionne mes deux mains contre ses hanches et la soulève pour la faire asseoir sur le rebord. Elle se met sur pieds, pendant que je sors de l'eau à mon tour.  
Nous nous observons quelques instants, totalement trempés...et encore tout habillés.  
Le jean d'Amelia, déjà moulant, dessine encore un peu plus ses jambes de même que le top et la fine veste qu'elle avait sur elle.  
Je sens pour ma part, ma chemise se coller clairement à mon torse. Je récupère ma veste à terre et capte le regard d'Amelia alors qu'elle glisse une main dans ses cheveux.

 _\- Allez, viens, on a l'air malins maintenant,_ reprends-je en riant.

Je la guide d'une main dans le dos et nous retrouvons l'entrée de la maison.  
J'ouvre rapidement, nous nous déchaussons simultanément, en laissant nos chaussures à l'entrée.

 _\- Direction, la salle de bains...prem's !_ annonce-t-elle en s'engageant presque en courant dans les escaliers.

Je la suis après quelques secondes et la retrouve avec une serviette de toilette à la main, en train de s'essuyer les cheveux.  
Je m'empare d'une serviette à mon tour, mais me sens de trop pour qu'elle puisse se changer.

 _\- Je te laisse la salle de bains, je vais me mettre au sec dans ma chambre..._

 _\- Tu vas quitter ta belle chemise ?_ Me demande-t-elle dans un sourire.

 _\- C'est toi qui a eu l'idée du gage...et désolé, mais je ne vais pas garder une chemise mouillée sur moi..._

 _\- Dommage, elle te va vraiment bien...j'ai bien fait de te l'offrir..._ précise-t-elle en arrêtant son mouvement contre ses cheveux.

Je maintiens son regard quelques secondes puis m'éclipse, me sentant presque rougir sous son intensité.  
Je rejoins ma chambre et me change rapidement : j'opte pour le premier tee-shirt et jean qui me passent sous la main et les enfile en deux souffles. J'essuie mes cheveux grossièrement, vérifie qu'ils ne pointent pas de manière désordonnée dans le miroir de mon armoire et rejoins la cuisine.

Je prépare deux tasses, envisageant de faire un thé quand un bruit derrière moi m'amène à me retourner aussitôt.  
Amelia s'est changée, habillée d'un de mes tee-shirts qu'elle portait dorénavant pour dormir et qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

 _\- Tu veux un thé ? Je me disais que tu voulais peut être quelque chose de chaud..._

 _\- Ça va, je n'ai pas froid...j'ai un peu faim par contre..._

 _\- Tu veux que je te cuisine un truc rapide ?_

Elle fait non de la tête et se dirige vers le four dont elle ouvre la porte.  
Elle en retire un moule à gâteau recouvert d'une feuille d'aluminium.

 _\- On n'a pas fini ce gâteau...ce serait dommage de gâcher, non ?_

Je lui souris, en retirant deux assiettes à dessert du buffet avec deux petites cuillères.  
Je dépose les éléments sur le bar de la cuisine, Amelia me rejoint et s'assoit sur l'un des tabourets.

 _\- En parlant de choses à ne pas gâcher, je crois qu'on a oublié d'ouvrir une fameuse bouteille..._

Cette bouteille de Saint-Emilion que nous n'avions pas entamée lors d'un de nos dîners et qui attendait toujours dans le frigo.  
Je récupère la bouteille en question ainsi que deux verres à vin.  
Je la débouche pendant qu'Amelia découpe la portion du gâteau restante en deux parts, et les dépose dans les assiettes.  
Je remplis les deux verres et en tends à un Amelia, dont elle s'empare aussitôt, alors que je m'assois face à elle.

 _\- À notre dernière soirée dans cette belle maison !_ Annonce-t-elle en me fixant du regard.

 _\- À notre dernière soirée_ , répété-je pendant que nous cognons nos deux verres.

Nous prenons tous deux une gorgée de ce vin si cher à Amelia, puis nous dégustons une première bouchée du gâteau au chocolat.

 _\- Toujours aussi bon, ton gâteau, je ne m'en lasserai jamais._

Elle me sourit timidement, presque gênée par mon compliment.

 _\- Merci beaucoup Owen...je ne te l'ai pas assez dit...mais ces quelques jours dans ce lieu si spécial ont vraiment été..._

Sa voix s'éteint en pleine phrase et son visage se baisse.

 _\- Tu m'as..._

Je perçois son émotion, avec de très légers trémolos qui résonnent dans ses mots.  
Je fais glisser une main contre son bras et maintiens mes doigts contre sa peau, dans un léger va et vient.

 _\- Tu m'as ouvert un lieu si fort pour toi_ , reprend-elle après une pause de plusieurs secondes.

Je lui souris en discernant que l'étincelle de joie prend place sur son visage et balaye l'émotion. Je retire doucement ma main de son bras en parallèle.

 _\- Ce soir, je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusé...tu as su être patient avec moi, mais j'ai vraiment adoré ce petit moment à la patinoire. Et tout à l'heure, tu m'as bluffée, je ne croyais pas que tu allais sauter !_

 _\- Il ne faut pas me défier tu sais_ , réponds-je dans un sourire. _Y a peu de choses que je ne serais pas capable de faire..._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Tu sais que j'irais jusqu'à mourir pour te protéger, alors sauter tout habillé c'est largement à ma portée..._

Je regrette mes mots à l'instant où ils sortent de ma bouche car je ravivais maladroitement la menace qui pèse sur Amelia et la raison de ma présence à ses côtés.

 _\- Je suis ravi que tu te sois amusée, ce soir, c'est le plus important pour moi_ , reprends-je rapidement pour changer de sujet.

Je l'observe finir sa part de gâteau et reprendre un peu de vin tout en me fixant.

 _\- J'ai adoré ces quelques jours passés ici...merci beaucoup pour m'avoir offert cette partie de ta vie...et de ton passé..._

 _\- Je t'en prie._

 _\- Je sais ce que ça représente pour toi de m'accorder cette confiance et me dévoiler un peu plus ton histoire et je t'en suis très reconnaissante._

Elle repose sa petite cuillère à côté de son assiette et m'observe un peu plus intensément.  
Je distingue alors sa main s'avancer vers mon visage et ses doigts glisser au coin de mes lèvres, dans une caresse furtive.

 _\- Tu avais une miette..._ précise-t-elle dans un demi-sourire pour justifier son geste.

Je baisse le regard, un peu gêné, pour retrouver mon assiette déjà vide.

 _\- J'aime trop ton gâteau, je perds mes bonnes manières..._

Un silence s'installe pendant quelques instants, et je remarque rapidement le regard perçant d'Amelia...un de ces signes que je connaissais qui révélait qu'elle avait quelque chose de bien précis en tête.

 _\- A quoi tu penses aussi fort ?_ Finis-je par demander dans un sourire.

 _\- Il y a...juste quelque chose qui m'intrigue depuis plusieurs jours...quelque chose que j'ai vu..._

 _\- Pose-moi la question, car j'ai l'impression que ça va t'empêcher de dormir..._ proposé-je dans un léger rire.

 _\- Et bien, c'est un détail que j'ai remarqué sur ta photo de famille..._

 _\- Celle que tu avais trouvée dans le buffet ?_

 _\- Oui...on y distingue la main droite de ta mère...et la bague qu'elle avait au doigt...sa bague de fiançailles a une forme bien particulière...un symbole de l'infini...de la même manière que la bague que j'avais pour notre couverture à Campeche._

 _\- C'est normal Amelia, c'est la même bague_ réponds-je en prenant une gorgée de vin, comme pour me donner de l'assurance.

 _\- Tu veux dire que la bague que j'ai portée est celle de ta mère..._

 _\- Oui, exactement...c'est la bague de fiançailles que mon père a offert à ma mère...une pièce unique, qu'il a dessinée avec un joaillier...et ma mère me l'a donnée avant de mourir..._

 _\- Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment maladroite avec mes questions. Je ne veux pas raviver des souvenirs douloureux ou pénibles..._

 _\- Ce n'est rien...ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux savoir de toutes manières, ce n'est pas un secret d'état..._

Je fais une pause pour préparer mes mots et l'évocation de ce souvenir.

 _\- Ma mère a été foudroyée par la maladie...par un cancer de la gorge...quelques mois seulement après que mon père nous ait quittés...une maladie d'autant plus difficile pour elle qu'elle ne pouvait plus se réfugier dans la musique...ce mal l'a vite privée de sa voix..._

 _\- C'est pour ça que tu es si sensible quand on parle de la voix de ta maman..._

 _\- Oui, c'était presque le plus dur pour moi...et de voir qu'elle ne voulait pas lutter, comme si elle espérait juste une chose, retrouver mon père...la maladie sommeillait probablement depuis un petit moment, mais le choc de la mort tragique de mon père a été comme le déclencheur pour qu'elle domine..._

Je m'arrête en sentant ce sentiment familier de culpabilité m'envahir, car j'avais cette conviction que j'étais en partie fautif. En perdant l'amour de sa vie, ma mère avait perdu goût à la vie.

 _\- Juste avant de partir, elle m'a offert cette bague avec un mot qu'elle m'avait laissé qui expliquait que là où elle allait, elle n'en avait plus besoin car elle écrirait l'infini avec mon père...et qu'elle me revenait dorénavant pour une nouvelle histoire..._

 _\- C'est-ce à quoi Rosie faisait référence quand elle a indiqué que tes parents étaient connectés à la vie, à la mort. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette bague était dans l'enveloppe que Nathan avait préparée avec les accessoires pour la couverture...tu lui avais donnée au préalable ?_

 _\- Non, et j'étais autant surpris que toi...je n'avais pas revue cette bague depuis de nombreuses années...je pensais que je ne la reverrai jamais avec ce qui s'était passé..._

 _\- Ce qui s'était passé ?_

Je retrouve son regard, mes pensées et mes mots m'ayant devancé. Et l'épisode auquel je faisais référence, je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler. Je ne voulais pas réveiller ma colère.

 _\- Rien d'important, je pensais l'avoir perdue, c'est tout..._

 _\- Cette bague est très belle en tous cas, j'ai eu l'occasion de la contempler...ton père avait beaucoup de goût..._

 _\- Il était très inspiré..._ précisé-je dans un murmure.

 _\- Tes parents devaient être des gens formidables, j'aurais été ravie de les rencontrer..._

 _\- Ils t'auraient adorée..._

 _\- Tu crois ?_ Demande-t-elle avec des yeux qui pétillent.

 _\- J'en suis sûr. Tout le monde tombe sous ton charme, ils n'auraient pas fait exception..._

Elle me sourit largement avec un regard intense qui me déstabilise presque.  
Au bout d'une période qu'il me serait impossible d'estimer, elle finit par quitter son tabouret et rassemble nos couverts qu'elle place silencieusement dans l'évier.  
Je me remets sur pied également et elle revient à ma rencontre, en se plaçant juste devant moi.

 _\- Je...je voulais vraiment te remercier pour ces quelques jours...tu as été...parfait pour les rendre plus doux...et je me souviendrais de l'effort que tu as accepté de faire pour moi, en me laissant entrer dans une partie de ton passé...en jouant de la guitare à nouveau pour moi..._

 _\- Ça en valait la peine Amelia...tu en vaux la peine, crois-moi..._

Son visage s'illumine après mes mots.  
Un visage qui s'approche de moi alors qu'elle avance et m'enlace en calant sa tête contre moi.  
Je referme mes bras sur elle et fais aller et venir mes mains dans son dos.

 _\- Merci, tu m'as fait beaucoup de bien ces derniers jours..._ ajoute-elle dans un murmure avant de se détacher au bout de quelques secondes.

Je garde cependant mes mains contre elle, les ramenant sur sa taille et la fixant dans les yeux...captivé par son sourire et les étincelles dans son regard.  
En cet instant, je réalise que je suis presque réticent également à quitter ce petit cocon, reculé dans la montagne. J'avais été libre et insouciant comme il ne m'était pas arrivé de l'être depuis longtemps.  
Et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mystère sur ce qui m'avait permis d'être dans un état d'esprit si plaisant et serein.  
C'est grâce à la merveilleuse jeune femme avec laquelle j'ai partagé ces quelques jours et ces moments de rires et de liberté.  
Et cet intermède en dehors de l'agitation et des menaces de la ville m'avait été tout autant bénéfique qu'à elle.  
Me réconciliant avec mon passé, mon histoire.  
Me faisant à nouveau prendre conscience de la chance que j'ai d'avoir un endroit aussi riche de souvenirs, et à quel point mes parents étaient des personnes exceptionnelles...  
Mes pensées se mêlent ainsi dans ma tête pendant que j'observe Amelia face à moi.  
J'avais retrouvé mon âme de petit garçon en sautant dans l'eau pour elle juste avant.  
J'avais ressenti à nouveau une liberté et une insouciance en sa présence, qui m'avaient quittées...elle me donnait presque l'espoir un peu fou que le bonheur était possible...possible pour moi.  
Je me penche doucement vers elle spontanément, avec cette envie de lui faire prendre conscience de cette douce influence.  
Ma joue droite glisse contre son visage, jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres se rapprochent de son oreille.

 _\- Tu m'as fait beaucoup de bien aussi..._ murmuré-je au creux de son oreille.

Mon visage se détache progressivement, glissant contre sa joue, comme une caresse, et j'aurais pu me reculer aussitôt.  
Mais quelque chose me retient près d'elle.  
Quelque chose dont j'ai irrésistiblement envie.  
Et je chasse ma raison et les frêles excuses qui auraient pu me bloquer.  
Je voulais sauter à nouveau à l'eau...faire un premier pas vers elle.  
Mes lèvres trouvent ainsi la chaleur de sa joue et s'y reposent pendant trois longues secondes.  
Trois secondes qui m'inondent d'une douceur qui envahit tout mon être.  
Qui réchauffe chaque parcelle de mon corps.  
Je finis par me détacher et je cherche directement son regard.  
Un regard où je lis de la surprise et une autre émotion que j'ai plus de mal à identifier...  
Je me racle la gorge, déstabilisé par ma propre réaction et mon audace.  
Mais un mouvement vif me fait légèrement vaciller.  
Amelia rentre dans mon champ de vision alors qu'elle se met sur la pointe des pieds.  
Elle me retourne un baiser à son tour.  
Mais sa nature est différente et me prend de court : son baiser n'atterrit en effet pas sur ma joue, mais sur mes lèvres.  
Brièvement.  
Furtivement.  
Un contact précipité qu'elle initie en s'élevant sur la pointe des pieds pour remédier à notre différence de taille.  
Et dans un souffle avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir ou de dire quoi que ce soit, elle a déjà quitté la cuisine.  
Me laissant seul dans la pièce.  
Avec le souvenir de ses lèvres inscrit sur moi.  
Un souvenir qui vibre intensément sous mes doigts...qui redessinent ma bouche, connectée à une autre pendant quelques secondes.

Un baiser si court que je doute presque l'avoir imaginé.

Mais les vibrations qui résonnent sous mes doigts me confirment la réalité.

La réalité d'un baiser volé.


	43. Le prix de ma promesse

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Le prix de ma promesse.**

Huitième réveil dans le chalet de mon enfance.  
Mais un réveil particulier, car il s'agira du dernier : j'avais en effet décidé la veille que c'était le moment de descendre sur Seattle, Nathan ayant trouvé un appartement présentant tous les éléments de sécurité nécessaires.  
Le sentiment qui m'accueille pour cette journée est un mélange d'appréhension et de regrets.  
Le retour sur Seattle était inévitable, on ne pouvait pas se cacher ici indéfiniment surtout qu'officiellement Amelia était partie pour se ressourcer après la mort de Richard. La menace qui pèse sur elle était toujours inconnue du grand public et des médias et une absence prolongée aurait été difficile à justifier.  
Revenir sur Seattle, c'était retrouver le « terrain de jeu » du détraqué : ses observations, ses messages...voire ses actions. La dernière en date était assez tragique pour que je sois deux fois plus sur mes gardes et concentré. Je n'espérais qu'une chose, c'est que la prochaine fois qu'il agisse, je sois là au bon moment pour l'en empêcher ou jouer mon rôle de protecteur...jusqu'au bout.  
Le regret se mêlait également : le regret de quitter cette ambiance apaisante et tranquille que nous offrait ce petit coin reculé du Canada. Qui m'avait offert une bulle de sérénité dont j'avais été privé pendant de longues années...sans compter cette complicité qui s'était créée avec Amelia.  
Notre relation n'était plus la même.  
Les barrières étaient tombées.  
Les barrières visibles tout d'abord avec ce tutoiement qui régnait dorénavant dans nos échanges.  
Et les barrières moins faciles à déceler mais bien présentes qui se révélaient dans des contacts plus fréquents, plus naturels...jusqu'à ce baiser inattendu de la veille.  
J'avais essayé de chasser ces quelques secondes de mon esprit mais force est de constater que ce moment me revenait en tête régulièrement. Et me suscitait toute une série de questions, sur moi-même et sur Amelia...mais j'enfouissais cet événement au fond de mon esprit, le mettant sur le compte de la spontanéité. Le réduisant à un geste où je ne devais lire aucune signification particulière...

Je ferme l'armoire de ma chambre en retirant ma veste en cuir.  
Je jette un dernier regard dans cette pièce qui a marqué de nombreux souvenirs de mon enfance.  
Un éclat de lumière capte alors mon regard sur ma table basse.  
Je m'avance et mes doigts dessinent automatiquement la pièce de métal en question.  
Je fais glisser mes doigts sur la chaîne sur laquelle s'accrochait cet objet.  
Je l'observe de longues secondes.  
Je l'avais toujours laissé sur ce petit meuble.  
A cette place.  
N'ayant jamais eu de raison d'en changer. De l'utiliser.  
Jusqu'à maintenant...  
Un sourire s'esquisse spontanément sur mon visage, alors que je place l'objet dans ma poche de jean et que je sors de la pièce en refermant derrière moi.  
Je perçois rapidement du bruit dans le salon et descends les marches.  
J'aperçois Amelia de dos penchée au dessus de la table basse.  
Elle est habillée d'un jean et d'un débardeur blanc en dentelle.  
Je remarque des vêtements présents sur le canapé derrière elle alors qu'un son vif de scotch résonne dans la pièce.

 _\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?_ Demandé-je en arrivant à sa hauteur tout en posant ma veste contre le rebord du canapé.

Elle venait de fermer un carton et un deuxième était ouvert devant elle, prêt à être rempli. Comme nous voyageons en moto, il nous fallait en effet partir avec peu d'affaires, un sac à dos au maximum. J'avais ainsi indiqué à Amelia qu'elle pouvait faire des cartons avec les vêtements et les affaires qu'elle voulait ramener sur Seattle. Des cartons qu'on enverrait au bureau de Nathan pour éviter toute fuite sur la nouvelle adresse d'Amelia...on n'est jamais trop prudent...

 _\- Oui, si tu veux. Tu peux écrire l'adresse sur le carton pendant que je remplis le second ?_ Me suggère-t-elle dans un sourire.

 _\- Pas de problèmes. Je te fais ça._

Je décale le carton sur le côté de la table basse et récupère le crayon marqueur posé à côté.  
J'inscris l'adresse que je connaissais par cœur, tout en observant Amelia plier des vêtements pour les placer dans le second carton. Je reconnais une robe qu'elle avait achetée au marché puis un pull qu'elle tient entre ses mains capte mon attention. Ce qu'elle remarque aussitôt.

 _\- Euh...oui...je voulais te demander...en plus des deux robes que j'ai déjà portées, j'ai repéré ce pull et ces deux hauts qui appartenaient à ta mère_ , précise-t-elle en me montrant les vêtements en question _. Est-ce que tu m'autorises...enfin...je veux dire, ça ne t'ennuie pas...je comprendrais que tu souhaites qu'ils restent ici et que personne ne les porte..._

Elle est visiblement gênée en me faisant sa demande : son regard fuit le mien et ses paroles sont hésitantes. Elle était particulièrement touchante dans ces moments là.

 _\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander l'autorisation. S'ils te plaisent, prends-les..._

 _\- Tu es sûr ? Tu souhaiterais peut être que quelqu'un d'autre en profite ?_

 _\- Et à qui voudrais tu que je réserve ces vêtements ? Tu es la seule personne qui connaît cet endroit...et qui a vu les créations de ma mère...à part Rosie._

Elle me regarde quelques instants, comme si elle doutait encore devant son geste.  
Pour appuyer mes mots, je décide d'aller au-delà des paroles et prends délicatement le pull qu'elle tient dans les mains et je le dépose moi-même dans le carton en relevant les yeux directement vers elle dans un sourire.

 _\- Merci_ , souffle-t-elle en me retournant mon sourire.

Elle se re-concentre sur les affaires posées sur le canapé et les range dans le carton sur la table basse.

 _\- Tu auras juste ces deux petits cartons à envoyer ?_

 _\- Oui, juste ces deux là. Je n'ai pas vraiment le dressing d'une princesse tu sais,_ réplique-t-elle dans un rire.

 _\- Tu vas vite remédier à ça de retour à Seattle._

 _\- Je n'en ai pas tellement besoin de toutes manières. Surtout quand je vois les merveilles que je vais pouvoir porter grâce au talent de ta maman...parfaitement à ma taille en plus. C'est incroyable, le hasard fait bien les choses._

 _\- Le hasard ou autre chose_ , murmuré-je.

Amelia me scrute après ma remarque mais je reste plongé dans mes pensées.  
Je n'avais jamais vraiment cru au hasard : pour moi, toute chose arrivait pour une raison.  
La mort de mon père, c'était une épreuve pour me punir de mon manque de reconnaissance et mon insouciance. Tout comme celle de ma mère. Des épreuves qui m'avaient révélé un sens pour ma vie : donner ma vie pour les autres. Pour mon pays tout d'abord. Puis pour des personnes en danger en les protégeant. Et tout ce que m'avait révélé notre séjour dans ce lieu si important pour mon passé m'avait animé d'une certaine conviction : ma rencontre avec Amelia n'était pas anodine...

 _\- Autre chose ?_ Me demande-t-elle finalement au bout de quelques secondes tout en refermant le carton devant elle.

 _\- Tu crois au destin Amelia ?_

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux puis rit faiblement.

 _\- Le destin ? Tu es sérieux ?_

 _\- Bon, j'ai ma réponse, tu n'es pas fan du concept_ , réponds-je en souriant légèrement.

 _\- Vu mon histoire tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me dire que tous les malheurs et que toutes les difficultés que j'ai vécus étaient prévus à l'avance. Ça voudrait dire que quelqu'un là haut, m'en veut vraiment, ou joue avec une petite poupée vaudou à mon effigie._

 _\- Dois-je m'inclure dans les difficultés que tu cites ?_ Demandé-je avec un air taquin.

 _\- Non...bien sûr que non..._ reprend-elle rapidement alors que je lui fais un faux air choqué. _Toi, c'est...différent...je ne voulais pas te blesser._

 _\- Je plaisante Amelia_ , réponds-je en rigolant.

 _\- Tu te moques de moi en plus,_ reprend elle en me faisant une tape sur l'épaule _. Vous prenez beaucoup de libertés M. Hunt je trouve, vous ne vous seriez jamais permis de me faire ça il y a encore quelques semaines._

 _\- Et vous préfériez avant Mademoiselle Shepherd ?_

Elle baisse le regard vers le carton, puis le relève en m'offrant un grand sourire.

 _\- Non, je préfère mille fois...maintenant_ répond-elle. _Mais fais attention à toi ! Et pour la peine, tu vas me scotcher ce carton et y mettre l'adresse_ , ajoute-t-elle tout en s'éclipsant dans la cuisine dans un léger rire.

Je l'observe s'éloigner tout en souriant.

Je finis par baisser les yeux sur le carton devant moi : je le scotche et y inscris l'adresse comme elle me l'avait demandé.  
Je place les deux cartons l'un à côté de l'autre et rejoins Amelia dans la cuisine.  
Elle est face au bar, un verre de jus d'orange à la main dont elle prend une gorgée.

 _\- Les cartons sont prêts. Tu as d'autres choses à finir ?_

Elle repose son verre vide devant elle avant de me répondre.

 _\- Non, j'ai déjà rempli le sac à dos avec deux, trois choses que je voulais prendre._

 _\- D'accord, donc tu es plus ou moins prête pour prendre la route ?_

 _\- Oui, je suis prête, juste ma veste à récupérer. Même si..._

Je m'approche d'elle en me mettant directement à ses côtés, intrigué par cette remarque qu'elle ne finit pas.

 _\- Même si...quoi ?_

Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes, les yeux baissés puis retrouve mon regard.

 _\- J'aimerais bien rester ici_ , finit-elle par chuchoter.

 _\- Amelia, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment..._

 _\- Et pourquoi pas ?_ Insiste-t-elle avec une pointe de défi dans le regard.

 _\- Parce que ta vie est à Seattle..._

 _\- Je peux changer de vie_ , annonce-t-elle sans hésiter.

 _\- Ta musique et ta carrière, ça ne peut pas se faire ici...tu ne vas pas me dire que tu veux arrêter la musique quand même ?_

Elle me regarde fixement mais ne répond pas directement...un choc pour moi.

 _\- Amelia ? Tu n'envisages pas sérieusement ce que je te demande ?_

 _\- Non, mais j'y pense des fois...et de plus en plus avec ce qui s'est passé..._

 _\- Mais ce serait juste lui montrer qu'il a gagné si tu faisais ça. Donc on va retourner à Seattle et tu vas reprendre ta vie, ta carrière, monter sur scène et lui prouver que c'est toi la plus forte._

 _\- Mais...j'étais bien ici..._

 _\- Et tu pourras revenir. Et quand tu veux, quand cette histoire avec ce malade sera finie..._

 _\- Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter_...

 _\- Tu ne m'embêteras pas car tu seras libre de venir...sans moi..._

 _\- Sans toi ?_

Je lui souris avant de plonger ma main droite dans la poche de mon jean et d'en retirer l'objet que j'y avais installé quelques minutes plus tôt avant de quitter ma chambre.  
Je m'empare de la main gauche d'Amelia et y glisse cet objet dans sa paume ouverte.

 _\- Avec ça, ça sera plus pratique_ , expliqué-je.

Elle baisse le regard vers sa main, puis relève instantanément les yeux vers moi.  
Le regard écarquillé. Comme interloqué.

 _\- C'est...c'est une clé de la maison ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est la troisième clé du chalet. J'en ai une. Rosie a la seconde. Et plutôt que de laisser cet exemplaire trôner inutilement sur ma table basse, je me disais qu'elle te serait plus utile._

Elle écoute mes mots, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne m'entend pas.  
Son visage se baisse progressivement et observe cette clé dans sa main.

 _\- La maison n'a pas le droit à tant de visites, et ça fera du bien qu'il y ait un peu plus de vie._

Un silence s'installe entre nous et le fait que je ne distingue pas son visage me met mal à l'aise. Cette proposition était finalement peut être une mauvaise idée, vu son manque de réaction.

 _\- J'avais l'impression que tu te plaisais beaucoup ici, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut être revenir mais tu n'es pas obligée de la prendre..._

Je me sentais un peu bête en cet instant, à me justifier puis tenter de revenir en arrière sur cette idée qui m'avait paru parfaite quelques minutes plus tôt...quand le visage d'Amelia me réapparaît.  
Me dévoilant une image complètement inattendue avec des yeux brillants où je décèle des larmes naissantes.

 _\- Hé...je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer..._

 _\- Excuse-moi...c'est bête, mais j'ai jamais...eu la chance d'avoir un lieu spécial comme ici...où je sais que je peux me réfugier, me reposer...c'est seulement quand j'ai été adulte que j'ai eu un « vrai » chez moi, mais c'était encore différent, car j'étais rapidement sous les projecteurs, pas vraiment dans l'anonymat...alors cette clé que tu m'offres, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi...mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir accepter..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêcherait ?_

 _\- C'est ton histoire Owen...ta maison...pas la mienne..._

 _\- Et bien justement, tu connais cette histoire, tu connais cette maison et tu as su l'apprécier et j'aimerais que tu puisses t'y réfugier si tu en as besoin. Alors fais moi une faveur et accepte cette clé, d'accord ? Et surtout sens toi libre de revenir ici quand bon te semble..._

Elle essuie le coin de ses yeux humides du bout des doigts puis fait aller et venir son regard quelques instants entre cette clé et mon visage.  
Elle finit par passer la chaîne autour de son cou, laissant la clé glisser sous son débardeur, tout en posant une main contre la pièce de métal en contact dorénavant avec sa peau.

 _\- On ne m'a jamais offert quelque chose comme ça...quelque chose d'aussi fort...alors que je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir d'avoir une vraie famille, et là tu m'offres presque ça..._

 _\- Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait t'habituer à vivre des choses nouvelles, non ?_

Elle hoche de la tête, tout en s'approchant un peu plus de moi, jusqu'à envahir mon espace à quelques millimètres devant moi.

 _\- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur...je m'habitue trop facilement à ces choses avec toi..._

Je l'observe face à moi, mon attention fixée bizarrement sur sa bouche alors qu'elle parle.  
Elle avance un peu plus sa tête vers moi puis reprend la parole d'une voix faible, presque comme un murmure.

 _\- Tu m'avais dit que le moment où tu devrais me laisser sonnerait comme une évidence...mais le problème c'est que je n'envisage même plus ce moment...parce que c'est ta présence près de moi qui est devenue une évidence...ma dépendance..._

\- Vu sa proximité, je sens son souffle près de moi, son odeur emplir mes narines, la chaleur de sa présence rayonner devant moi.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui fait que je mérite une telle attention ?_

Elle me regarde intensément.  
Sa question résonne en moi, mais je n'arrive pas à concevoir la moindre réponse. Comme si mon cerveau était en pause, paralysé par les stimuli qui résonnent tout autour de moi.  
Ses yeux soutiennent les miens et j'avais presque l'impression qu'elle essayait de lire en moi, de trouver cette réponse que je ne lui exprimais pas.  
Je sens subitement sa main droite se poser timidement sur ma chemise contre mon torse, puis glisser doucement en remontant contre moi.  
Je perçois son visage effacer les millimètres qui nous séparent, se rapprocher dangereusement du mien.  
Mais je suis incapable du moindre mouvement, comme hypnotisé par elle, et par le moindre geste qu'elle initie.  
Et lorsque la douceur de ses lèvres s'abat sur les miennes, je l'accueille sans résistance.  
Captivé par ce contact qui réveille les sensations furtives de la veille.  
Mais cette fois-ci, elles ne disparaissent pas aussi vite : nos bouches restent connectées plusieurs secondes...plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles elles se devinent puis s'activent légèrement.  
J'oublie tout ce qui m'entoure à l'exception de cette sensation de ses lèvres qui constituent mon seul repère dans le réel...un repère que je veux prolonger...que je ne veux pas perdre.

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit soudainement et ma conscience se ranime aussitôt...violemment...  
Je me détache brusquement d'Amelia, surpris de remarquer qu'une de mes mains a glissé dans son dos pour la maintenir contre moi pendant cet instant.  
La réalité de ce qui vient de se passer entre nous me frappe en plein visage.  
J'évite son regard et me dirige précipitamment vers la porte d'entrée.  
Je respire un grand coup avant d'ouvrir, comme pour reprendre mes esprits.  
C'est Rosie qui se révèle derrière le pas de la porte.

 _\- Ah bonjour Owen, vous êtes encore là, j'avais peur que vous soyez déjà partis !_ S'exclame-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

 _\- Bonjour Rosie_ , réponds-je faiblement.

 _\- Je vois que vous êtes sur le départ, je suis arrivée à temps, je voulais vous faire une bise...Owen ?_

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux, je devais avoir l'air complètement dans les nuages à l'instant.

 _\- Oui...euh, effectivement on va partir dans les minutes qui viennent, c'est gentil à toi d'être venue._

 _\- Et où est-ce que tu caches Amelia ?_ Reprend-elle en souriant.

 _\- Je suis là Rosie_ annonce Amelia en s'avançant à son tour dans la pièce.

 _\- Bonjour Amelia_ répond Rosie en lui faisant la bise.

Rosie se détache d'Amelia quelques instants, puis l'observe fixement.

 _\- Vous avez une mine fabuleuse ce matin, ma belle...je vois que le séjour vous a fait du bien..._

La remarque de Rosie m'amène à diriger mon regard naturellement vers Amelia, qui m'observe en retour.

 _\- Oui, ce séjour restera inoubliable_ précise-t-elle tout en maintenant mon regard.

 _\- Cette maison a toujours fait des miracles pour démontrer à tous ceux qui l'habitent à quel point la vie est belle_ , explique Rosie.

Les derniers mots de Rosie me ramènent à l'esprit la promesse que j'avais faite à April alors que je remarque qu'Amelia acquiesce de la tête face à ces mots.  
Avais-je effectivement réussi et honoré ma promesse ?  
Mais à quel prix ?

Des picotements parcourent mes lèvres.  
Le souvenir du baiser qu'on venait d'échanger encore vif.

A quel prix ?  
Au prix d'une relation différente entre nous.  
Incroyablement dangereuse.  
Déstabilisant le garde du corps et faisant complètement craquer l'homme que je suis.  
Comme une nouvelle épreuve du destin...


	44. À la douceur de vivre

**Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **A la douceur de vivre...**

Les lumières vives de la ville nous illuminent alors que je parcours les derniers kilomètres qui nous séparent de l'adresse indiquée par Nathan.  
Il m'avait transmis l'information par téléphone, lors d'un appel que j'avais fait d'une cabine téléphonique. Avec une technique bien précise, car j'étais on ne peut plus prudent et je lui avais demandé d'utiliser nos procédés des forces spéciales et non de divulguer l'adresse clairement dans la conversation. Il m'avait ainsi indiqué l'information par code avec cette phrase:  
« Je pars en vacances en Virginie. Pendant 3 mois. C'est mon vieil ami Blaine qui m'a invité, tu sais celui qui gère l'épicerie de quartier ».  
Quelques mots qui semblent anodins au premier abord, mais c'était une technique qu'on utilisait sur les missions pour communiquer les lieux des opérations. Le premier mot correspondait toujours au nom de la rue. Le deuxième chiffre le numéro. Et la troisième information précisait la région ou la ville.  
Dans le cas précis, j'avais ainsi pu déterminer que ma destination finale était le n°90 Virginia Street. La dernière information était moins évidente, je savais que nous étions à Seattle. Mais au bout de quelques secondes me rappelant le mot quartier dans la phrase, j'ai très vite supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un indice sur le quartier. Un indice contenu dans le mot Blaine...B comme Blaine...et B comme Belltown. J'avais ainsi mon adresse complète : 90 Virginia Street dans Belltown à Seattle. Un mini plan de Seattle que j'avais dans le chalet m'avait permis de confirmer l'exactitude de cette adresse et donc notre destination finale.

C'est ainsi en direction de cette adresse que nous nous dirigions, j'avais repéré minutieusement l'endroit sur mon plan et constatant les rues que nous longions ou empruntions, je savais que nous étions tout proches...à quelques mètres.  
Cela faisait bientôt sept heures que nous étions sur la route...sept heures où j'avais eu tout loisir de cogiter et de ressasser ce moment qui avait marqué nos dernières minutes dans ma maison familiale. Ce baiser qu'on avait partagé avec Amelia. Et partager est le bon terme, car je ne l'avais pas repoussée. Je l'avais laissé faire et même je l'avais encouragée : la maintenant contre moi avec une main dans le dos. Mes propres lèvres s'activant sous les siennes et me trahissant malgré moi...comme si ce moment, je l'attendais autant qu'elle. J'en profitais autant qu'elle.  
Nous avions pris la route juste après, ce qui avait évité quelques minutes d'embarras et de gêne.  
La moto était un moyen de locomotion efficace pour...couper court à toute discussion et j'étais plus que soulagé de voyager ainsi et non en voiture. Je n'avais cependant pas pu éviter de faire une pause à mi chemin. Mais j'avais l'objectif clair d'éviter Amelia pendant cet intermède. Et j'avais ainsi pris soin de m'occuper en donnant des nouvelles d'une cabine à Nathan pour lui préciser notre heure potentielle d'arrivée...ce qui m'avait permis de limiter le temps où je devais faire face à Amelia à quelques maigres minutes. Un laps de temps où elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'aborder le sujet.  
Mais je redoutais plus la soirée, car l'éviter s'avérerait bien plus ardu...voire impossible.

J'effectue un virage sur la droite et c'est un panneau de rue bien spécial qui se révèle à cet instant «Virginia Street». La rue qui allait devenir notre quotidien dorénavant. Je ralentis encore un peu plus l'allure en prêtant particulièrement attention à la physionomie de cette rue : ce n'était pas un axe central, cachée derrière les grandes avenues et boulevards de ce quartier au cœur de Seattle. Nathan avait déjà bien sélectionné le cadre.  
Les numéros défilent alors que nous longeons les bâtiments et en quelques mètres, c'est enfin ce fameux numéro 90 qui se détache au dessus de l'entrée d'un immeuble.  
Je gare la moto, coupe le contact et pose un pied à terre alors que je sens Amelia se détacher légèrement de moi. Comme sur nos derniers trajets à Campbell River, elle s'était fermement tenue à moi, les mains contre mon ventre, sa poitrine collée contre mon dos : une proximité à laquelle je m'étais habitué...et il faut bien l'avouer que j'avais presque eu plaisir à ressentir durant ces sept heures de trajet.  
Je perçois qu'elle s'active derrière moi et descend de la moto pendant que je reste concentré devant cet immeuble qui nous fait face : un immeuble comme décrit par Nathan. Une façade tout de brique avec ce chiffre 90 en blanc qui se détache au dessus de l'entrée. Je balaye la façade des yeux, remarquant que le bâtiment dispose de sept étages...avec visiblement une terrasse ouverte sur le toit pour l'appartement du dernier étage : le nouvel appartement d'Amelia.  
Je distingue un interphone à la droite de la porte ainsi qu'un deuxième dispositif dans le sas d'entrée qui fait suite.

 _\- Voilà donc ma nouvelle adresse_ , souffle Amelia à mes côtés, le casque de moto à la main.

Je me sépare de mon casque que je n'avais pas encore quitté, me remets sur pied et me place à ses côtés, le regard dirigé tout comme elle vers son nouveau pied à terre.

 _\- Oui, en tous cas, jusqu'à ce que j'en aie fini avec ma mission...après tu pourras choisir un appartement ou une maison plus en phase avec tes goûts personnels...mais ici, Nathan a avant tout privilégié la sécurité...même si le connaissant, il a sans aucun doute prêté également attention au confort et à la beauté des lieux..._

 _\- Ça va me changer de Madison Park._

Je la sentais un peu déstabilisée par ce nouveau contexte. Même si j'avais essayé de la préparer à ce changement, c'est toujours délicat de réaliser concrètement les choses...jusqu'à les découvrir réellement. Je savais qu'elle était très attachée à sa maison et j'avais presque l'impression qu'elle ne prenait précisément conscience que cette maison n'était plus...qu'à cet instant, confrontée à la réalité de son nouveau cadre de vie.

 _\- C'est temporaire, Amelia...on fera en sorte que ça soit le plus court possible, allez, viens, je pense qu'on est tous les deux un peu fatigués..._

Je passe une main dans son dos et la mène vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher avant d'appuyer sur « Etage 7 » sur l'interphone de jeter un œil derrière moi, et dans la rue qui nous entoure : le jour n'était pas encore complètement tombé sur Seattle, mais la lumière était déjà en train de fléchir éclairant une rue complètement déserte...sans 4x4 noir suspect à l'horizon.  
Rassuré par cette absence d'activité autour de nous, j'actionne le bouton correspondant à notre étage et au bout de quelques secondes, une voix bien familière résonne depuis l'interphone.

 _\- Oui, bonsoir._

 _\- Nathan, c'est O'. Nous sommes arrivés avec Amelia..._

 _\- Ok, je vous ouvre...Tu devras ré-appuyer sur le deuxième interphone et je t'expliquerai pour monter._

 _\- Très bien, à tout de suite..._

Nous entendons alors un « bip » strident, nous indiquant le déblocage de la porte.  
Je pousse légèrement la porte d'entrée et la maintiens ouverte tout en laissant Amelia entrer la première.  
Nous pénétrons ainsi dans une sorte de sas, une deuxième porte protégée par un autre interphone nous empêchant d'aller plus loin.  
J'actionne ce second appareil et reconnais à nouveau la voix de Nathan.

 _\- Ok, je vous débloque cette nouvelle porte, pour les prochaines fois, les portes peuvent se gérer par clé magnétisée ou code. Une fois cette porte passée, vous avez un premier ascenseur qui dessert les six premiers étages. Pour l'appartement d'Amelia, l'ascenseur est à part...tu verras une porte à côté de l'ascenseur « public » qui est celui qu'il faut utiliser et dont la porte est verrouillée...sans carte magnétique ou autorisation du locataire, pas d'accès à l'ascenseur. Je vous la débloque et vous pourrez donc y entrer...il vous mènera directement au 7ème. Donc à tout de suite._

 _\- Ça marche, merci, Nathan !_

Le bruit métallique d'ouverture de porte retentit à nouveau et je fais passer Amelia devant moi.  
Je remarque une expression d'étonnement sur son visage alors qu'elle avance, se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

 _\- Tout va bien...tu as l'air bizarre ?_

Je la suis de près et lui ouvre la porte d'ascenseur : SON ascenseur.  
Elle y pénètre et se retourne vers moi pour me répondre, alors que je prends place à ses côtés.

 _\- Non, ça va...je suis juste frappée par les mesures de sécurité de cet immeuble...deux portes gérées par interphone...un ascenseur unique et verrouillé...j'ai l'impression d'être dans une forteresse..._

 _\- J'ai été très clair auprès de Nathan...la sécurité était primordiale...je ne suis pas surpris par ce dispositif, c'est-ce à quoi je m'attendais...personne ne pourra pénétrer ici sans qu'on le sache...tu pourras dormir tranquille ici..._

Nous nous élevons dans les airs au rythme de la montée de l'ascenseur.  
J'observe Amelia qui reste songeuse après mes explications.  
Une impression bizarre s'empare de moi à cet instant : je repense malgré moi à ce baiser qu'on avait partagé plus tôt dans la journée. Mais cet événement me paraissait presque imaginé à cet instant. Et bien loin des préoccupations qui devaient être les miennes. En retrouvant Seattle. En découvrant ce dispositif impressionnant de sécurité, je reprenais la teneur de la menace qui entourait Amelia. Qui avait causé la perte de son foyer. Et la mort d'un homme. Et mes réflexions précédentes sur un simple baiser me paraissaient bien futiles. Amelia semblait tout autant l'avoir oublié : son esprit était concentré à juste titre sur autre chose...et sur ce nouveau cadre de vie qu'elle n'avait pas choisi, mais auquel elle allait devoir s'habituer.

L'ascenseur s'arrête alors subitement et les portes s'ouvrent automatiquement face à nous : un petit couloir nous fait face et dévoile une imposante porte noire à quelques pas.  
Amelia reste immobile sur ma gauche, le regard fixé vers cette porte.  
Je reste silencieux près d'elle, respectant ce moment de réflexion ou d'hésitation.  
Mais au bout de presque une minute, ne la voyant toujours pas réagir, je glisse ma main libre dans son dos.

 _\- Après toi..._

Je la pousse légèrement et elle suit docilement le mouvement que je lui suggère : elle s'avance ainsi timidement dans ce couloir jusqu'à s'arrêter devant cette porte qu'elle n'a pas quittée des yeux une seconde...  
Ses pieds se figent aussitôt.  
Tout son corps semble tendu...comme paralysé.  
Ma main toujours placée dans son dos, va et vient doucement comme pour la rassurer et l'encourager.

 _\- Tu seras bien ici...tu ne risqueras rien..._

Elle hoche de la tête mais reste fixée sur cette limite qui la sépare de son retour à sa vie à Seattle.

 _\- Mais ce ne sera pas comme avant...j'avais pris le temps de tout décorer dans ma maison...d'y inscrire et d'y vivre tant de souvenirs...tout ça est en cendres maintenant...je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendue compte jusque là..._

 _\- N'oublie pas « Bohemian »...les souvenirs ne partent pas comme ça, tu les as en toi...ils vivront toujours à travers toi...on fera tout pour que tu te plaises ici, je te promets, d'accord ?_

Elle tourne son visage, délaissant l'image de cette porte face à elle pour la première fois depuis que nous avions atteint ce septième étage et m'offre un léger sourire.

 _\- Je sais..._

Un de ces bras glisse alors dans son dos et capture ma main qui continuait son mouvement contre elle.  
Elle enlace nos doigts, plaçant nos mains entre nous et me donnant son casque de moto pour libérer sa deuxième main.

 _\- Je sais_ , répète-t-elle en se replaçant face à la porte, sa deuxième main libre posée sur la poignée.

Mes yeux se posent sur nos mains jointes, jusqu'à ce que son bras me tire alors qu'elle avance dans l'appartement.

Noir.  
C'est le mot qui résume notre première impression.  
Nous pénétrons en effet dans un appartement, plongé dans l'obscurité, les rideaux ou les stores devant être fermés...les lumières expressément éteintes.  
Je me crispe aussitôt, ramenant Amelia contre moi par la main...je ne pouvais m'empêcher de redouter un guet-apens, un piège du détraqué...et pourtant c'est bien la voix de Nathan que j'avais entendue quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Mes sens en alerte perçoivent alors distinctement des froissements, face à nous et un murmure.  
Je m'apprête à placer Amelia derrière moi, quand la pression d'un interrupteur résonne dans la pièce illuminant instantanément l'appartement...et s'associant à un enjoué « Welcome Home ! ».  
Mes yeux clignent à plusieurs reprises, éblouis par la lumière soudaine mais je découvre rapidement le tableau qui prend place devant nous.  
Une affiche placée en travers de la pièce affublée d'un « Welcome » en lettres capitales.  
Et des silhouettes qui se détachent en dessous.  
Des visages tout sourire pour nous accueillir et créer une chaleur humaine dans ce lieu étranger pour Amelia.  
Je les balaye du regard sentant un sourire me gagner naturellement en retour : mon mentor Nathan tout d'abord, puis Jackson, April, Andrew et enfin la jeune femme que j'avais croisée lors de la soirée pour la fondation d'Amelia, Meredith.

La main d'Amelia s'échappe de la mienne et je l'observe s'avancer à bras ouverts vers April.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué..._ murmure-t-elle dans les bras de son amie.

 _\- Toi aussi, ma belle_ , répond April qui me semble particulièrement émue.

Je quitte les jeunes femmes du regard et m'avance vers Nathan auquel je serre la main, tout en posant les casques de moto sur la première table que je croise.

 _\- Bienvenue Owen._

 _\- Salut Nathan et merci pour ta trouvaille, de ce que j'ai vu pour l'instant, les mesures de sécurité sont top..._

 _\- Nathan est toujours un magicien, certaines choses ne changent pas._

Une autre voix s'élève sur ma droite et c'est Jackson que je découvre à mes côtés qui me sourit, tout en me plaçant une main sur l'épaule.

 _\- Jackson, content de te revoir._

 _\- Moi aussi, O'...ces petits jours en dehors de Seattle se sont bien passé ?_

 _\- Je pense oui, Amelia a repris du poil de la bête...même si le retour la perturbe un peu..._

 _\- Il était temps qu'elle revienne, April commençait à s'impatienter_ , précise-t-il en dirigeant son regard vers les deux jeunes femmes qui discutaient après leur étreinte.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer Jackson dans cet instant et le regard qu'il arbore alors m'interpelle : il y avait comme une lueur nouvelle, une étincelle que je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir identifiée avant de partir. Ou peut être était-ce la fatigue qui me jouait des tours ?

 _\- Merci pour cette petite surprise...ça va rassurer Amelia qui était un peu inquiète en arrivant...pas de nouvelles du détraqué en notre absence ?_

 _\- Non, aucune...à mon avis, il a compris qu'Amelia avait quitté Seattle et il va guetter sa prochaine apparition publique...mais son impatience pourrait aussi aller en notre faveur et l'amener à faire une erreur..._

Je reste concentré sur Amelia à quelques pas de nous alors qu'elle discute maintenant avec Andrew et Meredith, deux personnes dont la présence me surprend.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas Owen si Andrew et Meredith sont là, c'est qu'ils ne constituent aucun risque_ , précise Nathan devinant mes questions silencieuses.

Je me retourne alors vers lui pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

 _\- J'ai étudié le passé d'Andrew et nous avons surveillé ses faits et gestes depuis quelques temps...il n'a aucun lien avec ce qui se passe...ses réactions excessives proviennent plus d'un amour éconduit qu'autre chose..._

 _\- Mais ça, je pense que tu étais au courant O'_ , suggère Jackson dans un sourire.

 _\- La partie sur l'amour éconduit tu veux dire ?_ Demandé-je alors que Jackson hoche de la tête pour marquer sa réponse. _Effectivement, ce n'était pas un secret...ça me surprend d'ailleurs qu'il soit là._

 _\- Il a tenu à être présent...il n'a pas pu venir à l'enterrement de Richard et il s'en voulait profondément...je crois qu'il s'est fait une raison sur Amelia et il voulait être là en tant qu'ami._

 _\- Et pour Meredith ?_

 _\- Nous avons dû la mettre dans la confidence après avoir vérifié qu'elle était « clean »...Meredith a été choisie par la maison de disques d'Amelia pour remplacer Richard en urgence en tant que manager. Comme les deux femmes se connaissent et s'apprécient, ils ont pensé que c'était un bon choix, et nous avions besoin d'un soutien dans son staff proche_ explique Jackson.

 _\- Visiblement, c'est un bon choix en effet_ , reprends-je en voyant Amelia rire à une remarque de Meredith.

 _\- Bon, si on passait aux choses sérieuses_ , annonce subitement April d'une voix forte et posée qui porte dans toute la pièce.

 _\- Un petit tour du propriétaire ?_ Tente Amelia.

 _\- Non...ça tu le feras plus tard...je parle d'un verre avec de l'alcool si possible...pour qu'on trinque tous ensemble à ton retour !_

 _\- Ok, c'est un programme qui peut me plaire_ , précise Amelia dans un sourire.

 _\- J'espère bien car je dois t'avouer que nous attendons ça depuis deux heures...alors c'est parti !_ Répond April dans un rire.

Elle s'avance de quelques pas en direction d'une pièce sur le côté, avant de se retourner vers Nathan, Jackson et moi-même.

 _\- Jackson, tu veux bien m'aider ?_ Demande-t-elle doucement.

Jackson acquiesce de la tête et la suit sans un mot.  
J'observe la scène avec intérêt.  
Les barrières semblaient également être tombées entre April et Jackson, tutoiement dorénavant dans leurs échanges...et une complicité toute nouvelle.  
Les choses avaient visiblement également un peu évolué pendant notre absence entre nos complices de toujours.

Je reste plongé ainsi dans mes pensées quelques instants, mais leur retour dans la pièce me ramène à la réalité du moment.  
April pose une série de flûtes à champagne, sur la grande table d'ébène noir qui trône dans le salon suivi de Jackson qui tient une bouteille de champagne à la main et dépose également à son tour quelques flûtes en complément.  
Nous nous regroupons tous automatiquement autour de la table pendant que Jackson ouvre la bouteille avec le son distinctif d'un bouchon qui s'échappe.  
April lui tend les flûtes une à une et il les remplit successivement, puis April fait le service en donnant à chacun un verre. En m'emparant de mon verre, je croise pour la première fois le regard de Meredith qui me fait un sourire auquel je réponds ainsi qu'Andrew qui m'accorde un rapide signe de main.

 _\- Bon, nous sommes tous servis...je crois que c'est l'heure des discours_ , lance April qui se positionne entre Jackson et Meredith alors que nous nous sommes naturellement placés en cercle, Amelia à ma droite et Nathan à ma gauche.

 _\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça April..._

 _\- Juste quelques mots, ma puce..._

Amelia baisse les yeux, un peu gênée et prend sa respiration, préparant visiblement ses phrases.

 _\- Quelques mots alors_ concède-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle relève les yeux, les dirigeants vers April devant elle.

 _\- La vie peut être cruelle...la vie peut être douce...vous voir ainsi devant moi ce soir, pour cette petite surprise me va droit au cœur...et me démontre à nouveau qu'il y a toujours un peu de douceur quelque part, même dans les moments les plus durs et les plus graves...je suis tellement chanceuse d'avoir chacun d'entre vous dans ma vie...Merci pour tout, Merci d'être là pour moi._

 _\- Bon retour à la maison Amelia et donc : à la douceur de vivre !_ Conclut April en levant son verre.

 _\- A la douceur de vivre_ , reprend toute l'assemblée en chœur.

Les cliquetis de verre résonnent pendant que les verres s'entrechoquent successivement.  
Je trinque ainsi avec Nathan, Jackson, April, Meredith et Andrew avant de terminer ma série par Amelia.  
Elle m'attend déjà son verre levé, son regard plongé directement dans le mien.  
Sa main droite se place alors contre son débardeur et je remarque qu'elle retrouve la clé du chalet sous ses doigts contre sa peau...elle maintient quelques secondes l'objet contre elle et murmure à nouveau les mots choisis pour le toast : « A la douceur de vivre ».  
Nous gardons nos regards fixés l'un dans l'autre tout en cognant nos verres et en trempant nos lèvres dans le nectar à bulles...  
Un léger sourire se dessine sur les lèvres d'Amelia, et je me sens moi-même réagir à son image en l'imitant.  
Elle se place alors légèrement devant moi pour échanger quelques mots avec Nathan.  
J'essaie de me concentrer sur leur conversation mais une sensation détourne mon attention.  
La main d'Amelia s'est en effet étendue légèrement dans son dos pour trouver les doigts de ma main libre placée le long de mon corps.  
Je baisse instantanément le regard vers ce geste, et vers ces doigts qui s'agrippent furtivement aux miens.  
Dans ce moment j'avais l'impression qu'elle me lançait un message.  
Ces mots, complétés par son geste semblaient s'associer pour me dire quelque chose indirectement.  
Pour me révéler que ces derniers jours et ce lieu qu'on venait de quitter était un exemple pour elle...la plus belle définition peut être de cette "douceur de vivre" dont elle était trop souvent privée...pour me prouver qu'elle comptait sur moi, pour prolonger cette sensation.

Se reposant sur moi pour garder l'équilibre et affronter l'inconnu qui l'entoure.

Qui nous entoure tous les deux.


	45. La supplique du cœur

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez bien de votre dimanche. Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter :) Bonne lecture ! Bisous :)**

* * *

 **La supplique du coeur**

Les chiffres rouges du radio réveil de ma chambre semblent scintiller un peu plus vivement à chaque minute...chaque quart d'heure...chaque heure qui passe.  
Comme si ce temps qui défile s'amusait à me narguer.

Deux heures et demie du matin et je ne dors toujours pas.

Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.  
Certes, c'était ma première nuit dans ce nouvel appartement mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui s'attache aux lieux. J'ai passé ma vie à déménager, à dormir à Berlin un jour, puis au Caire le lendemain, enchaînant les missions et les planques impersonnelles et insipides.  
J'avais appris à me reposer n'importe où...n'importe quand...à une époque de ma vie, trouver le repos quelques minutes ou quelques heures était indissociable de ma survie.  
Mais peut-être qu'avoir quitté mon chalet d'enfance me touche finalement un peu plus que j'en ai conscience. Jusqu'à m'empêcher d'accéder à cette bulle de sérénité et au doux repos du guerrier.

Pourtant la soirée avait été agréable : avec cette surprise des différents soutiens proches d'Amelia. Leur présence avait permis de donner un soupçon de chaleur et d'humanité à un lieu qui était forcément angoissant...car étranger...nouveau...inconnu.

Je me tourne à nouveau dans le lit puis retrouve le plafond du regard, tout en soupirant.  
Fatigué de cette insomnie complètement irrationnelle, je découvre le léger drap contre moi, m'apprêtant à poser pied à terre pour rejoindre la cuisine quand des grincements parviennent à mes oreilles.  
Mes sens se fixent aussitôt sur ce bruit inattendu et j'identifie en quelques secondes le son distinct qui s'élève. Le plancher de bois s'éveille vraisemblablement sous les pas d'une personne.  
Une personne qui se rapproche de ma chambre alors que les grincements résonnent un peu plus fort.  
Je fais glisser ma main droite sous mon oreiller et récupère le pistolet que j'y avais caché.  
J'étends légèrement mon bras devant moi, le pistolet fermement en main, un geste précis de mon pouce retirant le cran de sécurité : j'étais prêt à faire feu face à cet intrus qui s'avance.

La porte de ma chambre que je n'avais pas fermée, s'entrouvre alors progressivement sous la pression d'un bras que je distingue. Je scrute intensément la silhouette qui pénètre prudemment dans ma chambre. Elle se détache d'un clair obscur, créé par le puits de lumière qui baigne dans le salon, sous l'influence de la pleine lune. Mon index presse légèrement la détente puis se décale aussitôt quand je reconnais les reflets d'une chevelure...de sa chevelure étincelante.

 _\- C'est moi, Owen_ , annonce-t-elle les bras levés, un peu paniquée devant mon attitude, arme à la main.

 _\- Amelia, j'aurais pu te tirer dessus...tu devrais frapper..._ précisé-je en replaçant mon pistolet sur la table de chevet à ma droite, encore déstabilisé par ma méprise.

Elle reste dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et semble hésiter...peut être perturbée par ma réaction et mon ton de reproche...mais envers moi-même et non contre elle.

 _\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demandé-je alors d'une voix la plus douce possible, pour ne pas l'effrayer et l'inciter à se confier...me confier pourquoi elle était là...dans ma chambre.

Elle fait quelques pas de plus dans la pièce et je la distingue plus précisément : son visage m'interpelle de suite, il est fermé presque inquiet. Puis c'est sa tenue que je remarque. Elle porte en effet mon Tee-shirt qu'elle utilisait au chalet, et non la nuisette en coton qu'April lui avait offerte pendant la soirée.  
Je la regarde patiemment, en tentant de l'encourager du regard alors qu'elle se tient debout devant moi à quelques pas.

 _\- Ça ne suffit pas_ , finit elle par souffler en tirant légèrement sur mon tee-shirt.

Je l'observe sans un mot, mais je sais que mes yeux me trahissent et reflètent mon incompréhension et ma confusion après cette remarque clairement mystérieuse pour moi.

 _\- Ton tee-shirt ne suffit pas à m'apaiser, à me rassurer...ils reviennent..._ précise-t-elle en baissant le regard et cassant notre connexion.

 _\- Qui, quoi, Amelia ?_

Elle triture le bas du tee-shirt avec ses doigts : la jeune femme devant moi a l'air presque effrayée tout à coup. Elle me répond finalement mais sans retrouver mon regard, le visage baissé vers cette main qui trahit sa nervosité et son mal être.

 _\- Les flashs de l'accident...le chagrin...le vide..._

Sa voix tremble lorsqu'elle finit par me répondre. Des tremblements qui me serrent aussitôt le cœur.  
Je tends ma main droite vers elle et pose mes doigts contre les siens, crispés sur mon tee-shirt. Je desserre doucement son emprise sur le tissu et glisse ma main contre la sienne, la tirant légèrement vers moi, et l'incitant à s'asseoir à mes côtés, sur ma gauche.  
Je détache ma main de la sienne, et elle place aussitôt sa paume contre ses cuisses.  
Je l'observe sur le côté silencieusement : une mèche de cheveux me cache son visage alors que sa tête reste baissée, scrutant ses deux mains.

 _\- Parle moi, Amelia..._ finis je par chuchoter, tout en replaçant sa mèche derrière son oreille.

Mes doigts glissent quelques secondes contre sa joue puis se posent brièvement contre l'une de ses mains.

 _\- Regarde-moi..._ demandé-je ne trouvant que son silence après ma demande.

Elle respire profondément puis parvient à tourner légèrement son visage vers le mien.  
Les yeux qui m'accueillent sont embués de larmes et presque ternes : leur lueur habituelle est masquée par la peur et la douleur qui dominent à nouveau subitement...

 _\- Il ne reviendra pas...il est vraiment parti..._

 _\- Oui, il est parti...mais il veille sur toi...il est toujours là...tant que tu ne l'oublieras pas..._

Elle maintient mon regard en m'écoutant attentivement et son image vulnérable s'inscrit un peu plus en moi...et m'atteint imperceptiblement.  
Je fais glisser mon bras dans son dos et initie un léger mouvement de va et vient comme pour la réconforter par des gestes, à défaut de trouver les bons mots.  
Un poids s'éveille alors contre mon épaule et je remarque que la tête d'Amelia s'est nichée dans mon cou.

 _\- Je me sens si vide...si vide dans cet appartement magnifique, mais qui n'est juste pas le mien...pas ma maison..._

 _\- Tu vas avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour t'habituer c'est normal...on va tous t'aider à te sentir bien ici, d'accord ?_

Elle hoche faiblement de la tête et je cale ma main gauche un peu plus contre sa taille, la maintenant plus fermement contre moi.  
Nous restons ainsi une à deux minutes lorsque je sens la tête d'Amelia se relever légèrement et ses yeux trouver les miens.

 _\- Est-ce...Est-ce que je peux...dormir avec toi...juste pour cette nuit ?_ Me chuchote-t-elle, le regard timide.

Je l'observe quelques instants, son visage à un souffle du mien. Ma raison s'élève faiblement, m'incitant à m'opposer à sa demande. Argumentant que tout cela serait inapproprié...et dangereux. Mais l'image d'Amelia, fragile, effrayée qui me supplie presque du regard balaye toutes les voix de la raison. Et m'amène à lui concéder cette demande.  
Mais je ne trouve pas la force de lui exprimer.  
Je ne parviens qu'à acquiescer de la tête comme si je ne voulais pas dévoiler ouvertement ma faiblesse par un « Oui »...un « Oui » qui cristalliserait une erreur élémentaire du garde du corps.

Mon signe de tête lui suffit en tous cas et elle glisse sous le drap s'allongeant dans mon lit du côté gauche, à l'opposé de moi, tout en me regardant.  
J'hésite quelques instants, déstabilisé par cette image complètement inattendue...imprévisible.  
Amelia, dans mon lit, le regard levé vers moi.  
Je regrette presque aussitôt d'avoir accepté.  
Je détache mon regard d'elle, patiente quelques secondes puis m'allonge finalement à ses côtés en tentant de faire abstraction de sa présence...mais cela s'avère rapidement impossible. Amelia se rapproche en effet directement de moi et retrouve la position que nous avions quelques instants plus tôt assis : sa tête se cale contre mon torse, se nichant dans mon cou et sa main gauche se pose contre mon torse.  
Je la laisse faire. Une nouvelle fois.  
Immobile.  
L'inertie comme parade pour me contrôler.  
Mais un soubresaut casse cette attitude figée que je tentais de maintenir. Suivi d'un son que je ne connais que trop bien. Les vibrations des sanglots d'Amelia résonnent en moi et me font rapidement réagir.

 _\- Chut, ne pleure pas...je t'en prie..._ dis-je d'une voix presque désespérée qui me surprend moi-même.

La main d'Amelia contre moi s'agrippe à mon tee-shirt et je l'enlace en parallèle de mes deux mains, les calant sur sa taille, tout en bougeant légèrement comme pour la bercer et diminuer ses pleurs.

 _\- Je suis là..._

 _\- Je sais mais je suis tellement fatiguée...fatiguée de souffrir..._

 _\- La souffrance finit toujours par s'estomper..._

Je perçois la tête d'Amelia bouger contre moi et je la découvre le visage légèrement relevé vers moi, alors que je baisse le regard.

 _\- Elle est toujours en moi quelque part...il saigne constamment_ , souffle-t-elle en me pointant sa poitrine de sa main, désignant son cœur _. Ça fait trop mal...je voudrais que ça s'arrête juste un peu..._

Mon regard reste comme hypnotisé...fixé sur elle...concentré sur son image, ses mots qui s'échappent de ses lèvres...bouleversé par sa détresse, sa peine, cette douleur et cette fatigue qu'elle m'exprime dans ses paroles, mais que je ressens également dans son visage et son regard.

 _\- Y a que...toi qui a réussi à calmer un peu tout ça..._

Mon corps arrête son va et vient subitement alors que je digère ce qu'elle m'avoue.

 _\- Par ta présence, tes mots, tes attentions...la douceur de tes mains..._ décrit-elle pendant qu'une de ses mains trouve ma main gauche contre sa taille, enlaçant nos doigts et les plaçant contre son ventre.  
Son visage s'avance très légèrement du mien lorsque sa voix résonne faiblement à nouveau.

 _\- La chaleur de ta peau_ , chuchote-t-elle contre moi avant de déposer ses lèvres sensuellement dans mon cou.

Mon corps se raidit tout à coup mais ne peut pour autant s'empêcher de vibrer.  
J'aurais dû me détacher, m'interposer, mais je n'en ai pas le temps alors que son visage s'élève au dessus du mien.  
Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement à quelques millimètres des miennes, pour me susurrer cinq mots.

 _\- Le goût de tes lèvres..._

Cinq mots qui s'évanouissent...comme sa bouche qui trouve finalement la mienne...quelques secondes...juste un frôlement de nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre.  
Je reste fébrile, décontenancé par un contact que je pense presque avoir imaginé...tellement il fut bref.  
Mais les picotements sur ma bouche ne trompent pas...et me confortent de la réalité d'un baiser...furtif mais indéniablement réel.  
Je redirige mon attention sur la jeune femme, toujours postée au dessus de moi, ses deux mains sur mon torse dorénavant pour se maintenir à mon niveau.  
Ses deux pupilles m'observent.  
Elles m'étudient et semblent attendre quelque chose.  
Et progressivement, elles changent de lueur...et retrouvent leur étincelle de supplique que j'avais identifiée quelques instants plus tôt.  
Une lueur dangereuse.  
Capable de me faire fléchir.  
Dont il fallait que je me détache. Tout comme cette situation qui devenait hors de contrôle.

 _\- Amelia...s'il te plaît..._ asséné-je en y mettant toute la conviction que j'essayais de maintenir en apparence.

J'aurais dû détourner le regard.  
J'aurais dû même me détacher d'elle, quitter aussitôt ce lit.  
Mais mes yeux sont captivés par le spectacle qui s'inscrit au fond des siens : des larmes qui renaissent, une fragilité qui jaillit comme une étincelle et fait presque fondre cette dose de contrôle qui tente de reprendre le dessus en moi.

 _\- Arrête_ , reprend-elle tout en s'emparant de ma main droite toujours contre sa taille. _Arrête la souffrance_ , précise-t-elle en plaçant ma main contre son cœur. _Empêche le de saigner..._ murmure-t-elle du bout des lèvres, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Je perçois les battements de son cœur sous ma main qui se synchronisent bizarrement aux miens qui tambourinent dans ma poitrine. Une larme s'échappe de son œil droit et dévale la pente de sa joue pour disparaître sous mon tee-shirt...cette pièce de tissu que j'avais portée maintes et maintes fois...mais qui recouvrait sa peau, comme ma main qui reposait contre son cœur...contre cette poitrine que j'avais devinée, puis observée...et qui vibrait finalement sous mes doigts.  
Une chaleur bien particulière se diffuse dans tout mon corps...celle qui me révèle le danger de l'instant...le précipice au dessus duquel je me penche inconsciemment.  
Mais que je dois éviter...je dois reculer au plus vite.

Je détache légèrement ma main de l'emprise qu'elle maintenait contre sa poitrine, la pousse légèrement pour qu'elle se rallonge sur le lit, et laisse ma main en suspens au dessus d'elle.  
Je ne savais plus vraiment que faire, alors que ses yeux me supplient de ne pas la quitter.  
Que son regard m'implore de ne pas la priver de cette chaleur.  
Et c'est un trou noir qui envahit mon esprit.  
L'indécision et l'hésitation m'assaillent.  
Mais un geste me prend par surprise, lorsque des doigts trouvent à nouveau les miens, laissés maladroitement au dessus d'elle, et maintiennent ma main contre la chaleur d'une peau...la douceur d'une cuisse dévoilée par un tee-shirt relevé.  
Le silence plane pendant de longues secondes ou de longues minutes, nos respirations comme unique son régulier autour de nous. Nos regards restent figés l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à ce que les pupilles d'Amelia perdent un peu plus de leur éclat, et que progressivement son visage se baisse.

 _\- Excuse-moi, c'est ridicule_ , murmure-t-elle en détachant simultanément ses mains des miennes. _Avec tout ce que tu sais sur moi, je suis déjà chanceuse si tu éprouves un peu de pitié à mon égard..._

Elle marque une pause de quelques secondes puis reprend aussitôt.

 _\- Désolée, je..._

Seuls ces mots s'échappent de ses lèvres, faiblement.  
L'hésitation, le désarroi et peut être le désespoir la déstabilisent à cet instant, lui faisant perdre le fil de sa pensée...et me touchant imperceptiblement.  
Elle se décale finalement un peu plus sur le côté et recrée une certaine distance entre nous, comme si elle voulait s'échapper après réflexion.

 _\- Je ferais mieux de retrouver ma chambre_ , conclut-elle avec un trémolo dans la voix.

Amelia m'offrait ainsi l'issue que j'attendais : celle que je n'avais pas été capable de concrétiser par moi-même, figé dans mon mutisme et une quasi paralysie.  
Car je n'avais rien fait pendant tout cet échange pour la repousser, pour la dissuader de poursuivre ses attentions, ses gestes, ses demandes.  
J'étais resté sans réaction.  
Comme spectateur de la scène. Une position d'observateur qui avait fini par la faire douter...et la faire revenir sur son initiative et sur ce qu'elle me demandait.  
Son retournement d'attitude était inattendu, je l'avais connu plus insistante, mais il permettait à ma conscience de garde du corps de se sortir de cette situation complexe sans commettre le moindre écart de conduite...une conduite qui se devait d'être irréprochable.

Et pourtant, ce n'est pas le soulagement qui m'envahit à cet instant.  
C'est quelque chose d'autre...  
Alors que la supplique de son cœur résonne encore en moi.


	46. Out of body experience

**Bonjour à tous. Voici le nouveau chapitre; j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Bonne lecture ! Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Out of body experience**

« Ton corps sera ton rempart. Mais il pourra aussi te mener à ta propre perte ».

La tête entre mes mains, assis au bord de mon lit et le regard rivé sur le sol, les mots de Nathan résonnent dans ma tête.  
Des mots qu'il avait prononcés quand je lui avais annoncé ma décision de quitter les forces spéciales, pour me reconvertir en garde du corps.  
Des mots qui ont une amère saveur pour moi en ce moment...comme une prémonition...comme une prédiction qui finit par se réaliser.

Mon corps comme rempart effectivement, mon bouclier, la protection que je représentais pour ceux pour lesquels je travaillais.  
Mais potentiellement également ma perte, par l'oubli de ma mission, en révélant au grand jour ma faiblesse : ma simple condition d'homme.  
L'homme avec ses envies.  
L'homme avec ses secondes d'égarement, d'inattention, de vulnérabilité.

Quand tout bascule.  
Quand la garde du professionnel est baissée.

Ma main droite quitte mon visage et se place sur ma jambe, recouverte à nouveau de mon pantalon de pyjama.  
Mes yeux restent fixés sur cette main.  
Sur cette partie de moi qui a tout déclenché et qui a été la première à rendre les armes.

 _\- Je ferais mieux de retrouver ma chambre, conclut-elle avec un trémolo dans la voix._

 _Une voix qui semble éteinte, dépourvue d'espoir et agit sur moi comme un électrochoc._  
 _Ma main droite se crispe sur sa cuisse...en l'empêchant de s'échapper._  
 _De m'échapper._  
 _Mes doigts resserrent légèrement leur emprise contre sa peau en remontant contre sa taille, sous mon tee-shirt, et le contact d'un shorty en coton se révèle sous ma peau._  
 _La tête d'Amelia se retourne directement vers moi et ses yeux expriment une profonde surprise...et une pointe d'incrédulité devant mon geste._  
 _Mais cette image ne m'apparaît qu'une poignée de secondes, lorsque le haut de mon corps réagit à son tour...sans que ma raison n'ait son mot à dire ou qu'elle n'exprime la moindre réserve._  
 _Comme si les connexions étaient brouillées entre ma conscience et mon propre corps._  
 _Une conscience spectatrice et impuissante face à un corps dominateur..._  
 _Mon visage se rapproche en effet directement de celui d'Amelia et mes lèvres trouvent les siennes et ravivent cette douce sensation à laquelle j'avais goûté auparavant._  
 _Je me détache au bout de quelques secondes seulement, comme frappé par la réalité de ce que je venais d'initier._  
 _J'observe, déstabilisé, la femme devant moi : ses yeux brillent dans la pénombre, mais non plus d'une lueur humide suscitée par des larmes, mais d'un reflet scintillant, sombre mais captivant._  
 _Hypnotisant._  
 _Envoûtant._  
 _Je reste comme paralysé, ne sachant subitement que faire ou comment réagir._  
 _Mais un contact me sort rapidement de cet état._  
 _Des doigts ne tardent pas à glisser dans ma nuque et je sens une douce pression dans mon cou qui m'amène à baisser à nouveau docilement mon visage..._

Ma chambre est plongée dans une demi-obscurité alors que les lueurs du soleil percent à travers le store.  
Je ferme les yeux pour me recentrer sur le moment présent.  
Je passe mes deux mains contre mes paupières, et je fais le vide quelques instants, me détachant de cette lumière annonçant une nouvelle journée...et la difficile réalité que je vais devoir affronter.  
Un froissement derrière moi capte mon attention.  
Je me tourne et la réalité que j'essayais de nier m'apparaît sans ménagement.  
Elle est là...  
Dans mon lit, couchée sur le ventre.  
Le drap la recouvre très légèrement et révèle une grande partie de son dos dénudé.  
Sa peau semble attirer les quelques rayons de soleil qui s'invitent dans la chambre : elle  
scintille presque à quelques centimètres de moi.  
Ses cheveux sont désordonnés et cachent une partie de son visage, alors que sa main gauche est tendue vers l'emplacement que j'occupais quelques minutes auparavant, comme si elle me cherchait...même dans son sommeil.  
Je détourne le regard, cette image est difficile à accepter, presque plus dure que les souvenirs...jusqu'à ce que j'entende un faible soupir derrière moi...

 _Un soupir de contentement s'élève dans la pièce._  
 _Une chaleur intense et une douceur incomparable vibrent sous mes doigts._  
 _Mes mains explorent minutieusement le territoire inconnu mais tant convoité qui est enfin à ma portée : la silhouette de cette femme, allongée dans mon lit, prisonnière consentante dans mes bras._  
 _Mes lèvres ne font plus qu'un avec les siennes depuis plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'envie de goûter à plus soit trop forte et que ma langue devienne insistante, se frayant un chemin pour découvrir la sienne et batailler sensuellement._  
 _Un son indéterminé s'échappe de moi et j'ai du mal à réaliser que j'en suis bien l'auteur...tellement il m'est étranger...presque animal, mais il s'intensifie sous une caresse qui dessine ma nuque, une caresse qui me fait bouillir de l'intérieur._  
 _Mes lèvres se détachent des siennes, mais ne brisent pas pour autant leur connexion avec sa peau : elles glissent sur sa joue droite, puis descendent doucement dans son cou pendant que je perçois sa tête s'élever un peu plus, comme pour me faciliter l'accès et offrir pleinement sa nuque à mes baisers. Mon visage plonge dans son cou pendant que mes lèvres découvrent ces nouveaux centimètres de peau qui me semblent littéralement vibrer sous mes baisers. Mon impression est confortée par un long soupir de plaisir qui résonne subitement tout près de mon oreille droite : mon corps réagit de suite et une intense chaleur se diffuse dans tout mon être jusqu'à atteindre cette partie de moi restée en sommeil pendant de longs mois...une partie de moi qui se réveille complètement sous l'effet d'un murmure rauque et quasi électrifiant._

 _\- Owen..._

Mon pouls s'accélère et je perçois ma température monter d'un cran au simple souvenir de ces caresses et de ces gémissements de plaisir que j'avais provoqués.  
J'ai été complètement envoûté et charmé quelques heures auparavant par cette douce mélodie, comme plongé dans une dimension parallèle. Une dimension où j'étais juste un homme...un homme s'abandonnant avec une femme qui lui était pourtant...interdite mais tellement...spéciale...et complètement irrésistible quelques heures plus tôt.  
Je reconnais un sentiment de colère monter en moi devant ma faiblesse, mon égarement.  
La tentation avait été visiblement trop forte.  
Plus forte que moi.  
Mes yeux se perdent dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de lumière capte mon attention, un éclat d'argent alors qu'un rayon de soleil tombe sur la poignée métallique de mon armoire...  
Un éclat argenté...

 _Ses doigts courent dans mes cheveux._  
 _Ses soupirs résonnent contre mes oreilles._  
 _Son corps vibre sous mes mains._  
 _Elle se détache alors brusquement, coupant la connexion que mes lèvres gardaient précieusement avec sa peau._  
 _La lueur de ses prunelles bleues scintille plus que jamais. Elle m'éblouit presque._  
 _Je l'observe alors que ses doigts se placent délicatement sur mon tee-shirt qui lui sert de pyjama._  
 _Elle le relève et retire le tissu de son corps, la laissant nue devant moi, à l'exception de son shorty._  
 _Mon regard est directement attiré non pas par sa poitrine dévoilée, mais par un éclat argenté, celui de la clé du chalet qui siège entre ses seins...la pièce de métal captant les lueurs de la légère lumière qui se détache de l'entrebâillement de la porte._  
 _Mes doigts s'élèvent directement pour toucher cet objet et le dessiner précisément._  
 _Une main recouvre bientôt la mienne et je retrouve aussitôt le regard d'Amelia qui me fixe, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres._  
 _Un sourire timide voire gêné._  
 _Je sens ses doigts serrer ma main autour de la clé puis décaler ainsi nos mains jointes de quelques centimètres, pour les placer sur son sein gauche._  
 _Contre son cœur._

 _\- Tu sens ? Il ne saigne plus, murmure-t-elle en approchant son visage du mien. Grâce à toi..._

 _Je perçois en effet les battements de son cœur sous ma main : réguliers mais forts contre mes doigts._  
 _La froideur du métal résonne sous ma peau en complet contraste avec la chaleur qui se diffuse violemment dans tout mon corps, alors que je prends pleinement conscience de l'image qui se détache face à moi : Amelia la poitrine découverte, le regard vibrant mais légèrement hésitant._  
 _Ma main libre s'éveille tout à coup et glisse contre sa joue, savourant la douceur de sa peau, tout en avançant un peu plus son visage contre le mien._  
 _Un seul mot m'échappe avant que je ne scelle un baiser, marqué par mes battements de_ _cœur qui se synchronisent avec les siens._

 _\- Magnifique..._

Je reprends pied avec la réalité, chassant ce moment de mon esprit. Un moment particulièrement perturbant depuis mon réveil...un moment d'intimité et de tendresse comme je n'en avais pas vécu depuis très longtemps.  
Mon corps est encore hypersensible, comme habité d'une nouvelle ardeur qu'elle aurait su raviver.  
Je baisse à nouveau le visage vers le sol, observant le parquet sous mes pieds.  
Observer, voilà ce que j'avais fait pendant une grande partie de cette nuit quasi irréelle.  
Irréelle car j'avais tout vécu comme dans un état second, hors de moi, refusant une porte de sortie qui m'avait été offerte de manière inattendue.  
Irréelle car après l'observation, j'avais changé complètement d'attitude : devenant véritablement acteur des événements et même l'initiateur de ce qui s'était passé.  
A l'opposé de ce qu'était ma vie depuis de longues années : une constante maîtrise, réserve, prise de recul...et non l'inconscience et la spontanéité qui m'avaient pleinement dominé...me surprenant moi-même...comme lors de cet intermède, il y a seulement deux heures...

 _Mes yeux clignent légèrement alors que je reprends doucement conscience après quelques heures de sommeil._  
 _Un mouvement puis une présence se fait percevoir contre moi._

 _\- Hum...qu'est-ce qui se passe...prononcé-je difficilement, me parlant à moi-même._

 _\- J'ai un peu froid..._

 _La voix fluette qui transperce le silence, me prend de court et j'ouvre les yeux aussitôt._  
 _Je découvre Amelia contre moi, tirant sur le drap qui me recouvre parfaitement mais la laisse largement découverte : mes yeux sont directement attirés vers sa poitrine qu'elle cache en partie en se collant contre moi. Je perçois la courbe de ses formes épouser mon flanc, cette partie de son corps me révélant ce froid qu'elle confesse...ou serait-ce une toute autre chose qui suscite cette réaction sur cette poitrine que je devine contre moi ?_  
 _Je prends pleinement conscience de cette connexion entre nous et je l'observe de longues secondes : je sens rapidement une chaleur redevenue familière pendant cette soirée se manifester._  
 _Une envie intense et violente m'envahit._  
 _Plus rien dans mon esprit._  
 _Juste le contact et la douceur de sa peau contre moi._  
 _Juste des pulsations et des frémissements._  
 _Et un corps qui vibre pour une seule chose._  
 _Et me dicte ma prochaine action._  
 _Je me penche vers elle et vole ses lèvres quelques secondes, tout en la faisant glisser sous moi._  
 _Je me détache d'elle et elle me regarde d'un air amusé._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Souffle-t-elle en riant._

 _Je dépose un baiser dans son cou, tout en laissant mes mains caresser sa taille et trouver ses cuisses._

 _\- J'essaie de te réchauffer, chuchoté-je en souriant contre sa peau, mes lèvres continuant leur descente vers sa poitrine._

 _Je perçois ses jambes se décaler, et je glisse contre elle, pendant qu'une de ses jambes remonte contre moi pour me maintenir dans cette position. M'encourageant silencieusement..._  
 _Une position qui lui révèle clairement l'effet qu'elle peut me faire en quelques secondes...mon désir intensément vif..._

 _\- Tu peux sûrement me réchauffer un peu plus...précise-t-elle avec un sourire._

 _Et sans hésiter, je réagis à son invitation et nous connecte instantanément, par ce lien intime et unique, marqué par nos soupirs mutuels et simultanés..._

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?  
Cette question m'obsède depuis que je me suis réveillé il y a tout juste une heure.  
Le souvenir de cette nuit me laisse une impression oppressante.  
L'incompréhension la plus vive s'empare de moi : mon attitude pendant ces dernières heures me paraît tellement incroyable au sens propre du terme. Je ne me reconnaissais pas, dans cet homme qui s'abandonne ainsi à ses envies les plus primaires...des envies qui semblent au final bien plus fortes que je ne le soupçonnais.  
Et l'interlude qui a eu lieu il y a deux heures est pour moi le plus difficile à accepter : car dans ce cas précis, Amelia n'a rien initié, ne m'a pas bouleversé par son désarroi ou sa détresse.  
Elle n'est en aucun cas responsable.  
J'ai tout provoqué, tout déclenché, tout désiré...aveuglé par les sensations et les vagues de plaisir qui m'inondaient...parce que trop longtemps refoulées et canalisées.  
Mais je ne peux nier la réalité ou m'en détourner.  
J'ai passé la ligne rouge la nuit dernière.  
J'ai fait l'amour à Amelia...à plusieurs reprises...  
Amelia qui n'est autre que la femme que je protège.  
J'ai commis l'erreur la plus grave de toute ma carrière : passer la nuit avec la femme qui n'est autre que ma cliente.  
Une erreur impardonnable.  
Une faiblesse irrécupérable.  
Mais maintenant qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ?  
Comment gérer la situation ?  
Je ne pouvais en aucun cas entretenir une relation avec elle...car c'était compromettre ma mission...mais aussi tout simplement car je n'étais pas en mesure de lui apporter ce qu'elle recherchait : je suis trop torturé, incapable de lui donner l'amour qu'elle attend : et elle mérite plus que tout au monde de le trouver. Mais pas avec moi.

Je n'ai toujours pas élucidé le dilemme auquel je suis confronté quand tout à coup une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement.  
Je réalise rapidement qu'il s'agit du signal annonçant un visiteur.  
Je sors le plus silencieusement possible de la chambre et retrouve le salon : le soleil inonde la pièce et je prends en effet conscience qu'il est presque midi en croisant du regard une horloge présente au mur.  
Je me dirige directement vers l'écran du visiophone et je reconnais Meredith à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

 _\- Oui, bonjour ?_ Demandé-je timidement, surpris par ma voix presque rocailleuse.

 _\- Owen ?_

Je me racle la gorge rapidement pour lui répondre.

 _\- Oui, bonjour Meredith_ , reprends-je d'une voix déjà plus claire.

 _\- Bonjour Owen, j'ai un dossier pour Amelia, ainsi qu'un paquet pour elle de la maison de disques._

 _\- Euh...Amelia dort encore...et je sors juste du lit également._

 _\- Ah...mais je peux peut être juste déposer le paquet et les informations, je n'aurai pas le temps de repasser avant ce soir._

Je suis un peu hésitant, mais je n'ai pas de raison avouable pour lui refuser de monter.

 _\- Pas de problèmes, j'appelle l'ascenseur et débloque le sas._

 _\- Merci Owen, à tout de suite !_

Je souffle tout en m'éloignant de l'entrée et récupère un tee-shirt que j'avais laissé dans la salle de bains pour éviter de recevoir Meredith torse nu.  
Une sonnette différente retentit subitement, celle de la porte d'entrée cette fois-ci.  
Je glisse un œil par le judas juste par réflexe, puis ouvre la porte dans un grincement en faisant signe à Meredith de rentrer.

 _\- Bonjour_ , répète-t-elle en me serrant la main. _La_ _nuit a été difficile, j'ai l'impression_ , ajoute-t-elle d'un air inquiet en me regardant.

Je suis un peu décontenancé par sa question qui m'amène spontanément à me remémorer furtivement la nuit que je venais de passer...mais je chasse rapidement ces instants de mon esprit et improvise une réponse rapide.

 _\- Oui, Amelia a été plus perturbée qu'il n'y paraissait hier par son retour sur Seattle, ça a ravivé des souvenirs difficiles._

 _\- Je peux imaginer_ , réplique-t-elle dans un murmure tout en s'avançant vers la table du salon.

Je remarque qu'elle a paquet dans sa main gauche ainsi qu'un dossier.

 _\- Je vais laisser les éléments ici_ , poursuit-elle. _Dans le dossier, ce sont des maquettes qu'on souhaitait proposer à Amelia. Et ce paquet, c'est Mark qui l'a déposé il y a trois jours._

 _\- Mark ?_ Demandé-je rapidement, surpris pas la mention de ce nom.

 _\- Oui, Mark qui est également un chanteur signé dans la maison de disques d'Amelia. Il organise ce soir une soirée chez lui pour fêter son disque d'or, son album a eu le vent en poupe ces dernières semaines. Il souhaitait inviter Amelia, je pense qu'il a dû glisser un carton d'invitation dans ce paquet et visiblement autre chose mais je ne sais pas quoi...mais je lui ai promis de le remettre à Amelia si elle revenait à temps pour être présente. Je vous laisserai lui expliquer tout ça ?_

 _\- M'expliquer quoi ?_

Meredith et moi nous retournons directement au son de cette voix qui s'élève derrière nous. Nous découvrons Amelia, vêtue de mon tee-shirt, les cheveux légèrement en bataille et la mine encore marquée par le sommeil.

 _\- Ma belle, excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillée ?_ S'empresse de s'enquérir Meredith en se rapprochant d'Amelia.

 _\- J'ai entendu un peu de bruit, mais il est l'heure de se lever visiblement_ , précise Amelia en frottant ses yeux devant le soleil qui inonde la pièce.

Le regard d'Amelia trouve ensuite le mien et je me sens déstabilisé par son intensité et l'étincelle que j'y lis. J'ai trop peur de comprendre ce que j'y devine. Je me sens mal à l'aise et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer sous ce regard perçant et le poids du contexte...dont je suis le seul créateur.  
Il faut que je quitte cette pièce...au plus vite...

 _\- Je vous laisse discuter toutes les deux tranquillement_ , annoncé-je tout en reprenant la direction du couloir.

 _\- Owen, tu...tu ne restes pas ?_ Me demande timidement Amelia, visiblement surprise par mon empressement pour m'éclipser.

 _\- Je vais prendre une douche. Meredith a différentes choses à t'expliquer_ , justifié-je en m'arrêtant quelques instants dans mon élan, tout en reprenant aussitôt le chemin de la salle de bains, et évitant son regard.

Je marche à grandes enjambées et ferme minutieusement la porte à clé derrière moi, une fois dans la salle de bains.  
Je soupire longuement, le dos calé contre le bois de la porte.

La réalité était claire mais des plus difficiles à accepter : j'avais tout gâché.  
Et ce qui me rendait le plus malade, c'est que j'allais me détester encore plus dans les heures et les jours à venir.  
Car la prochaine fois que je lirai de la douleur dans ses yeux, j'en serai le responsable.

J'allais devenir un être horrible.

Car c'était inévitable : j'allais la faire souffrir.

Elle avait tort.

Je n'ai pas calmé les saignements de son cœur.

Bien au contraire : je vais les raviver...intensément.


	47. Mon pire ennemi

**Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien :) Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

 **Taraimperatrice: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! C'est vrai qu'il s'aime tous les deux mais le problème est qu'Owen ne se sent pas assez bien pour Amelia mais aussi que c'est sa cliente. Ça, c'est sûr qu'elle ne va pas être ravie... Concernant Mark, je ne peux rien te dire ^^ Merci encore pour ton commentaire ! Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Mon pire ennemi**

Une fois douché, j'avais l'impression d'avoir les idées plus claires : comme si mon esprit s'était aéré.  
Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire, ce que je devais dire et surtout faire comprendre à Amelia.  
La discussion allait être délicate et je la redoutais déjà par anticipation.  
Mais je devais assumer mes actes jusqu'au bout mais aussi et surtout assurer ma mission : c'était ça le plus important.  
La vie d'Amelia était en jeu et je devais arrêter par tous les moyens ce malade qui lui gâche son quotidien.  
Et c'était à moi de le faire : ma place était à ses côtés...pour la protéger.

Repassant dans le couloir, j'entends deux voix distinctes se détacher et je décide de rejoindre la cuisine pour m'octroyer le premier café de ma journée.  
Des pas se rapprochent de moi au bout de quelques secondes et en relevant les yeux de mon nectar ambré, je reconnais Meredith à quelques pas de moi.

 _\- Vous désirez un café ?_

 _\- Non, ça va merci Owen._

Je jette un œil derrière elle, guettant l'arrivée d'une deuxième personne mais aucune présence à l'horizon.

 _\- Amelia vient juste de repartir dans la chambre pour prendre une douche_ , précise-t-elle avec un sourire entendu alors que je retrouve son image.

Je détourne le regard quelques instants, avant de redémarrer la conversation.

 _\- Vous avez pu partager tout ce que vous souhaitiez avec elle ?_

 _\- Oui, elle va écouter les maquettes...elle m'a confié qu'elle avait été inspirée pendant votre voyage et qu'elle avait déjà finalisé le texte d'une chanson. Je suis tellement ravie d'entendre ça, j'avais très peur que le drame la bloque complètement, mais visiblement votre escapade a été une vraie bouffée d'air..._

 _\- Je crois qu'elle s'est beaucoup plu effectivement pendant cette semaine. Le retour à Seattle a été un peu plus rude, par contre_ , ajouté-je en prenant une gorgée de mon café.

 _\- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Mais elle va reprendre le dessus. Je l'ai trouvée très souriante ce matin, avec une mine radieuse. Je ne me fais aucun souci...vraiment aucun..._

Son regard est perçant et j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie de décrypter chaque réaction infime de ma part sur mon visage, dans mes gestes. Le sous-entendu qui se dessinait derrière ses propos était évident.

 _\- J'espère que vous voyez juste._

 _\- Soit Amelia a très bien fait illusion en me voyant, mais je la connais et je sais qu'elle ne sait pas si facilement feindre des contrariétés ou des moments difficiles. Soit la joie de vivre que j'ai observée est bien réelle, et à part une catastrophe, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait lui ôter ce joli sourire..._

Une tension s'empare de moi, et je reconnais les prémices d'une boule au ventre...  
Les remords et les regrets me tourmentent déjà alors que je sais que cette joie de vivre ne sera probablement que temporaire...la nuit passée lui a fait entrevoir une illusion, mais une illusion qui semble lui plaire plus qu'elle ne devrait...trop pour que je ne la fasse pas souffrir.

 _\- Owen ? Ça va ?_ Me demande subitement Meredith, après s'être rapprochée de moi.

Ses yeux me scrutent intensément, tentant de comprendre mon changement d'attitude et cet air songeur et angoissé qui a dû prendre place une poignée de secondes sur mon visage.

 _\- Oui, ça va...désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, cette nuit._

 _\- Oui, je suppose que la crise d'angoisse d'Amelia vous a pas mal occupé_ , enchaîne-t-elle d'un ton compréhensif et compatissant.

Je n'ose pas répondre pour appuyer son propos.  
Je me sens coupable devant son air inquiet, car ce ne sont pas tant les peurs d'Amelia qui m'ont empêché de dormir.

 _\- Et ce paquet de Mark ?_ Reprends-je pour changer complètement de sujet.

Meredith reste silencieuse un instant, surprise par ma question, mais ne me questionne pas pour autant et finit par me répondre.

 _\- Il y avait effectivement l'invitation pour sa soirée de célébration des ventes d'albums et aussi une attention bien particulière..._

Cette phrase qu'elle laisse en suspens m'intrigue et je me crispe en imaginant un possible lien avec les menaces qui planent sur Amelia.

 _\- Rien d'inquiétant Owen...en tous cas, pas la nature que vous devez sûrement imaginer. En plus de l'invitation, le paquet contenait une robe. Une robe qu'il demande à Amelia de porter pour cette soirée...du grand Mark..._

 _\- Vous pouvez développer ?_

Je perçois sa gêne tout à coup, avant d'entendre à nouveau sa voix.

 _\- Mark fait partie de la même maison de disques qu'Amelia...n'interprétez pas mal mes propos et ma réaction. Je n'ai rien contre son travail et je ne remets pas en cause le choix qui a été fait de le signer...mais disons qu'il a une conception de sa vie d'artiste qui ne m'enchante guère..._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Mark se complaît à vivre son statut d'artiste jusqu'au bout...dans un mode rock star. Usant de tous les excès auxquels ce milieu vous donne accès sans aucun effort : alcool et femmes...beaucoup de femmes. C'est un coureur invétéré._

 _\- Oui, ça j'ai pu m'en rendre compte par moi-même._

 _\- C'est intéressant d'ailleurs, parce qu'Amelia exerce une certaine fascination sur lui. Parce qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres femmes qu'il met dans son lit en deux minutes. Parce qu'elle a une sensibilité et une intuition musicale exceptionnelles...et il a proposé à plusieurs reprises de faire un duo avec Amelia...pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques jours d'ailleurs..._

Les détails de Meredith attisent mes soupçons : dès notre première rencontre, j'avais eu un sentiment mitigé sur cet homme, son attitude de « prédateur » en présence d'Amelia m'avait interpellé.  
Est-ce que cette fascination pouvait aller plus loin, jusqu'à l'obsession ?  
Jusqu'au harcèlement dont elle était aujourd'hui victime ?

 _\- Argh, mince...je parle, je parle et l'heure tourne sans m'attendre_ s'exclame Meredith, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge de la cuisine. _Désolée Owen, je vais devoir filer, j'ai un rendez-vous avec la maison de disques dans vingt minutes...et je préfère ne pas arriver en retard, je dois encore faire mes preuves en tant que nouveau manager d'Amelia..._

 _\- Allez-y, filez_ , réponds-je dans un sourire, la suivant vers l'entrée de l'appartement.

Je lui ouvre la porte en lui soufflant un " A bientôt ".  
Elle me fait signe de la main avant d'avancer de pas rapides et assurés vers l'ascenseur.

Je ferme la porte soigneusement derrière moi.  
Je repars dans la cuisine, récupère ma tasse de café puis me dirige vers le salon pour prendre place dans le canapé.  
Je finis mon café d'un trait, pose ma tasse sur la table basse tout en songeant à la conversation à venir, alors que je guette le retour d'Amelia.  
Mes yeux se ferment naturellement comme pour appuyer ma concentration.  
Préparer mes arguments.  
Peser chaque mot employé.  
Des phrases types envahissent déjà mon esprit alors que je me plonge dans une discussion imaginaire.  
Cette nuit ne signifiait d'ailleurs peut être rien pour elle. Rien de sérieux. Rien de profond.  
Peut être que tout se passera bien plus facilement que je ne le pensais.  
Peut être qu'elle comprendra sans que je n'aie à me justifier.

 _\- Tu médites ?_

Une question teintée d'une pointe de malice brise mes réflexions.  
J'ouvre les yeux et l'image qui m'accueille me surprend instantanément...mais me tend aussi directement.  
Amelia m'apparaît à quelques pas les cheveux mouillés et habillée d'une robe rouge inédite, d'un style complètement différent de ce que je l'avais vue porter jusqu'alors. Elle est assez courte, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et moulant très nettement ses formes. Le haut de la robe est en complet contraste : une matière fluide qui dévoile un décolleté prononcé par un col bénitier qui couvre partiellement sa poitrine.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_ Me demande-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Le dos de la robe complète le look : un dos complètement nu, la matière de la robe se révélant uniquement à la naissance de ses fesses...parfaitement galbées par la texture moulante.

 _\- C'est particulier...pas vraiment ton style..._

 _\- C'est un peu too much, non ?_ Renchérit-elle en souriant. _C'est-ce que je pensais en la voyant mais je voulais en avoir le cœur net, mais c'est le style qu'il aime, ça ne me surprend pas._

Sa précision me fait directement comprendre de quelle robe il s'agit suite aux informations de Meredith.

 _\- C'est la robe que Mark t'a envoyée ?_

Elle hoche de la tête, puis s'avance vers moi d'un air mystérieux.

 _\- Mais le plus important pour moi, c'est ton avis...et j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas très fan...mais j'ai une hypothèse..._

Elle s'arrête juste devant moi, assis dans le canapé, tout en me souriant quelques instants.

 _\- Tu préfères peut être sans la robe ?_ Me demande-t-elle avec un regard taquin que je lui avais rarement vu.

Je regarde interloqué ses mains se saisir du tissu de la robe et le remonter légèrement, alors qu'elle s'assoit sur moi, plaçant ses genoux de chaque côté de mon bassin.  
Sa chaleur et son parfum aux teintes de coco m'entourent subitement et intensément.

 _\- Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu préfères que je l'enlève_ , glisse-t-elle à mon oreille.

Sa voix sensuelle et douce me procure un léger frisson.  
Elle fixe mes yeux un quart de seconde puis m'embrasse du bout des lèvres.  
Elle se détache le temps d'un souffle et m'emporte alors dans un baiser bien plus passionné où je me perds ...ma tête tombant contre le rebord du canapé.  
Mes mains s'évadent trouvant sa taille, mes lèvres participent à la danse docilement, mes sens se réveillent.  
Mais en parallèle, ma conscience s'élève également et résonne largement en moi, vainquant la bataille face à l'éveil des sensations.  
Je me détache ainsi brusquement en poussant sur ses hanches pour la reculer de moi.  
Amelia ne comprend pas mon geste : elle se contente de sourire en cherchant à nouveau mes lèvres, mais je tourne la tête fermement.

 _\- Arrête, Amelia..._

 _\- J'ai encore rien commencé pour arrêter_ , précise-t-elle en replaçant ses mains derrière ma nuque.

Je décide alors d'être plus clair et la soulève pour l'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé.

 _\- Sérieusement, arrête s'il te plaît..._

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux, et baisse aussitôt la robe du mieux qu'elle peut pour se couvrir...et je perçois l'incompréhension la plus totale s'emparer d'elle devant mon attitude.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? J'ai fait quelque chose...ou dit quelque chose ?_

Je reste silencieux essayant de préparer mes mots.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas...je prends la pilule, si c'est-ce qui te tracasse..._

Sa remarque me prend de court : j'avais failli à tous mes devoirs. Je n'avais même pas pensé à la problématique basique mais déterminante de la contraception. Mais visiblement, la question avait fait plus que lui traverser l'esprit, il est vrai qu'on avait utilisé aucune protection. Les femmes sont toujours plus matures que nous sur ces questions...

 _\- Owen ?_

Le trou noir le plus complet dans ma tête.  
Les phrases, les mots que je passais en revue quelques minutes plus tôt ont disparu, sans laisser de traces. Je suis réduit à improviser, maladroitement.

 _\- Il faut arrêter Amelia...ça n'aurait jamais dû commencer..._

 _\- Arrêter ? Tu ne disais pas ça hier..._

La remarque que je redoutais, mais je la méritais...

 _\- Et bien, j'aurais dû..._

 _\- Tu aurais dû ?_

Je reste silencieux quelques secondes, avant de reprendre de la voix la plus posée possible.  
Je savais que ce moment était l'un des plus durs à venir.

 _\- La nuit dernière, ça n'aurait jamais dû aller jusque là. Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon attitude._

 _\- Tu t'excuses pour quoi exactement ?_ Reprend-elle d'un ton plus fort en se relevant.

Je décide de l'imiter et quitte le canapé pour me replacer face à elle.

 _\- Tu sais bien pourquoi je m'excuse..._

 _\- Non, je ne sais pas, alors j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques s'il te plaît._

 _\- Amelia, c'est aussi dur pour moi que pour toi cette situation..._

 _\- Quelle situation ?_

 _\- Arrête avec tes questions,_ réponds-je faiblement. _Arrête de faire comme si tu ne comprenais pas à quoi je fais allusion_ , précisé-je d'une voix calme et ferme.

 _\- Et bien, assume jusqu'au bout ce que tu penses et dis le moi !_ Reprend-elle en me défiant intensément du regard.

Je maintiens le silence quelques secondes pour faire baisser la tension qui augmentait chez Amelia.  
Puis je finis par reprendre parole...

 _\- C'était une erreur, Amelia...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris..._

Elle me regarde et je lis tout ce que je redoutais dans son regard de la peine et une douleur qui s'intensifie sous le poids de mes mots.

 _\- Ce qui t'a pris ? Tu me fais l'amour et tu ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris ? Tu sais Owen, votre faiblesse à vous les hommes, c'est qu'on sait que vous ne pouvez pas faire semblant..._

 _\- Écoute, j'ai baissé la garde...j'ai commis une erreur...et ça ne se reproduira plus..._

 _\- Je te fais plus envie maintenant, c'est ça ? C'est la pitié qui t'a fait réagir ou c'est que j'étais juste la première femme dans ton lit depuis des mois et que je n'étais qu'un moyen de relâcher des tensions ?_

 _\- Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles._

 _\- Et si moi, j'ai envie que ça se reproduise, ça compte ou pas ? Ou y a que quand toi, tu en as envie que ça t'arrange ?_

 _\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre...tu es..._

 _\- Je suis quoi ?_

 _\- Tu es ma cliente...je suis là pour te protéger...pas pour..._

Un claquement vif s'élève dans la pièce et une douleur se diffuse sur mon visage : elle venait de me gifler, et visiblement de toutes ses forces me coupant littéralement la parole. Mais je ne lui en veux pas bien au contraire, je méritais largement cette gifle...et je méritais bien plus pour ce que je lui faisais subir.

 _\- Tu me déçois tellement...je pensais que tu ne jouais pas avec moi...mais tu es comme tous les autres..._

Je baisse les yeux, honteux et m'en voulant plus que tout au monde dans ce moment, ses mots me font mal.

 _\- Amelia, ça ne mènerait nulle part, tu perdrais ton temps, je ne suis pas..._

 _\- Appelle Jackson, je vais à la soirée de Mark ce soir..._ reprend-elle en m'interrompant sans ménagement.

Je relève aussitôt les yeux, paniqué devant cette demande inattendue.

 _\- Attends, ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu viens de rentrer et cette invitation est bizarre, juste quand on revient sur Seattle._

 _\- Et alors, un homme m'invite et a une attention pour moi et tout de suite, il serait suspect ?_

 _\- Je te dis juste qu'il faut être prudent..._

 _\- Et moi, je te dis qu'on sort, c'est moi qui décide..._

Je soupire devant son ton ferme et la détermination qui se dégage d'elle dans ce moment.  
Je savais à quel point elle pouvait être têtue, et la bataille était perdue d'avance.

 _\- Comme tu veux..._

Elle me tourne le dos aussitôt.  
La situation m'a complètement échappé...dramatiquement.  
Et un appel glisse entre mes lèvres comme une tentative de dernier recours.

 _\- Amelia...s'il te plaît..._

Elle s'arrête au son de ma voix mais prend plusieurs secondes avant de se retourner.

 _\- Je suis désolé...sincèrement... J'espère...j'espère que tu trouveras la force de me pardonner..._

 _\- Je ne sais pas Owen...je ne sais pas_ , chuchote-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas non plus...

Je ne sais pas si je pardonnerai cette personne détestable qui ravive la douleur au fond de ses yeux...

Mon pire ennemi...

Moi, Owen Hunt.


	48. Cauchemar

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Cauchemar**

Une musique électro inonde à tue tête mes oreilles.  
Mes yeux sont presque éblouis par les personnes qui m'entourent : elles arborent toutes des costumes sur mesure, pièces haute couture et des bijoux plus massifs et voyants les uns que les autres.  
Bienvenue chez Mark pour une soirée toute en subtilité...en l'honneur de son propre succès...et de la personne parfaite qu'il est.  
Mon sarcasme intérieur me fait sourire alors que j'observe les lieux et les scènes qui se déroulent sous mes yeux. J'étais plus que réticent lorsque Amelia avait annoncé qu'elle souhaitait venir à cette soirée, mais c'était avant tout pour sa sécurité que j'émettais des réserves, je ne savais pas que la soirée en elle-même allait être un vrai supplice. Présentant tout ce que je déteste dans le milieu du show-biz, ce à quoi j'avais miraculeusement échappé en travaillant pour Amelia, mais que j'avais bien trop connu lors de mes missions en Europe. La soirée de Mark était en effet une de celles qui a pour but de prouver la réussite en affichant le luxe et l'opulence : le lieu tout d'abord avec un loft où il avait apparemment nouvellement emménagé, bâti par un architecte en vogue et décoré avec les dernières tendances design et le ton même de la soirée avec un DJ, un open bar offrant les alcools les plus variés et les plus prisés de la capitale et un buffet du plus grand chef du pays.  
De quoi clamer : « J'ai de l'argent et je le montre...! ».

Sans surprise, cette ambiance me mettait assez mal à l'aise. J'avais en horreur ces artistes qui se complaisent à afficher leur réussite et à organiser des soirées à leur propre gloire...l'expérience m'avait d'ailleurs appris que ce type d'attitude révélait une volonté de se faire aimer par tous les moyens...car ces personnes étaient souvent bien plus malheureuses et seules qu'on peut le soupçonner au premier abord.

J'étais posté depuis mon arrivée dans un coin de la pièce principale qui offrait une vue panoramique sur l'ensemble du loft. L'appartement était organisé en duplex, mais l'étage semblait interdit aux invités car je n'avais vu personne y accéder, probablement les pièces plus privées du maître des lieux. Mon regard parcourt la vaste salle face à moi, où une foule s'anime en dansant, discutant, buvant à perdre la raison...mes yeux retrouvent rapidement Amelia, à quelques pas près de moi. Son dos dénudé me fait face, alors qu'elle observe les invités de Mark tout comme moi. Depuis notre discussion, l'ambiance avait été plus que pesante entre nous. Elle ne m'avait adressé la parole que sporadiquement, pour de simples indications ou demandes liées à la soirée. Elle m'avait notamment exprimé un souhait bien précis et complètement inattendu...que je me fasse discret et que je ne lui gâche pas sa soirée...C'était la première fois qu'elle me parlait de la sorte, comme si elle voulait faire complètement abstraction de ma présence. J'avais acquiescé sans un mot, acceptant les reproches silencieux qu'elle me renvoyait ainsi...des reproches que je méritais amplement. Le trajet jusqu'au loft de Mark n'avait pris que quelques minutes car il se trouvait également dans Belltown, près du Space Needle : mais ces quelques minutes, dans un lourd silence, sans un seul regard ou sourire d'Amelia m'avaient paru les plus longues de toute ma vie.  
Et j'aurais tout fait à ce moment pour revenir en arrière...  
Je la dessine du regard inconsciemment, profitant de pouvoir ainsi l'observer sans être découvert : elle a en effet décidé de porter la fameuse robe que Mark lui avait envoyée...une robe bien plus audacieuse et sexy qu'à son habitude, et j'avais remarqué que plus d'un homme l'avait repérée dans la salle...Plus d'un mais pas Mark qui n'avait pas encore fait son apparition. La star du soir semblait se faire attendre...jusqu'à ce que l'on perçoive une silhouette apparaître à l'étage. Un homme se détache de la demie pénombre, habillé d'un costume de créateur tout en noir, avec une simple pochette rouge en guise de note de couleur. Il s'avance vers les escaliers et la musique s'arrête immédiatement ainsi que le brouhaha des discussions.

 _\- Bonsoir à tous_ , s'exclame-t-il dans un grand sourire en tendant les bras. _Waouh...je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi nombreux à répondre présents, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Cette petite soirée est sans prétention, je souhaitais l'organiser juste pour vous faire plaisir...et marquer ce disque d'or qui n'était encore qu'un mirage il y a quelques mois !_

Sa main se tend devant lui et un rideau noir se détache sur le mur blanc qui lui fait face, révélant le fameux disque d'or...une mise en scène parfaite saluée par les applaudissements de toute la salle.

 _\- Merci, c'est une réelle joie pour moi de voir que ma musique est appréciée enfin à sa juste valeur et j'espère que c'est le début d'une longue série. Le public ne devrait pas s'arrêter de m'adorer, non ?_ Annonce-t-il en riant, ne semblant pas douter une seconde de l'adoration dont il est la cible. _Faites moi honneur, vous avez l'un des meilleurs DJs de la ville pour la soirée, de l'alcool à revendre et un buffet à tomber...et peut être deux ou trois petites choses supplémentaires, si vous êtes sages_ , précise-t-il dans un clin d'œil _. Alors, éclatez-vous ! Je veux que chacun d'entre vous s'amuse un max...pas de modérations chez moi, vive les excès !_

Les applaudissements reprennent sur sa dernière exclamation et Mark descend les escaliers, un air satisfait sur les lèvres. Arrivé au terme des marches, deux bimbos ne tardent pas à s'approcher de lui et il leur fait aussitôt la bise, en les gardant près de lui par la taille, une de chaque côté, en s'avançant vers le bar, où on lui tend aussitôt une coupe de champagne.  
Je soupire, en plaçant mes mains dans mes poches. Cet homme était encore plus imbu de lui-même que je ne le pensais et je redoutais que la soirée ne soit longue, trop longue...à moins qu'Amelia ne se lasse rapidement.  
Elle me tourne toujours le dos, une coupe à peine entamée négligemment tenue dans sa main : je remarque que son pied droit piétine mécaniquement le sol.  
Je souris malgré moi devant ce geste.  
Je reconnaissais ce mouvement de pied. C'était une marque sans équivoque d'impatience chez Amelia. Ma torture n'allait peut être pas se prolonger tant que ça...et mon sourire grandit un peu plus.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand lorsque je remarque Amelia faire un tour sur elle-même et me faire face pour la première fois depuis que nous avons pénétré dans le loft de Mark.  
Son regard capte le mien directement et j'y décèle une lueur d'hésitation et d'incrédulité.  
Je l'observe sans un mot, captivé en percevant sa bouche s'entrouvrir...et je n'anticipe et ne désire plus qu'une chose : qu'elle me demande de quitter ce lieu au plus vite...  
Je reste pendu à ses lèvres, attendant le premier mot, le premier son s'échapper...mais c'est une autre voix qui s'élève.

 _\- Amelia...la plus belle surprise de ma soirée..._

Je reconnais aussitôt cette voix : une voix mielleuse et rauque dans le registre « grand séducteur ».  
Mark, dans toute sa splendeur. Débarrassé de ses deux bimbos, mais affichant toujours ce sourire de jeune premier, trop sûr de lui.  
Amelia me fixe quelques secondes, avant de se retourner presque au ralenti.

 _\- Bonsoir Mark._

 _\- Bonsoir_ , susurre-t-il en lui glissant une bise dans le cou. Une de mes mains se serre machinalement dans ma poche devant cette scène... _Laisse-moi te regarder_...poursuit-il.

Il lui prend la main et la fait tourner sur elle-même, puis la regarde à nouveau intensément dans les yeux.

 _\- Tu es à tomber dans cette robe. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu peux me faire plaisir en la portant...je suis aux anges..._ ajoute-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le bras découvert d'Amelia.

Je sens mon corps se raidir aussitôt et un bouillonnement prendre naissance au plus profond de moi.  
Mon cerveau se bloque, ma vue hypnotisée sur ces doigts qui caressent la peau d'Amelia. ...  
Une réaction incontrôlée s'empare de moi, lorsque ma main gauche détache les doigts de Mark et s'empare délicatement du poignet de la chanteuse pour la tirer vers moi.

 _\- On était sur le point de partir..._ indiqué-je d'un ton ferme.

Amelia me regarde avec surprise, en scrutant après quelques secondes ma main sur son poignet.

 _\- Je crois que c'est à Amelia de s'exprimer, non ?_ Reprend Mark.

Je le fixe du regard, le défiant presque mais une sensation détache mon attention : Amelia retire mes doigts de son poignet tout en me jetant un regard noir. Comme si la toucher était une erreur monumentale de ma part, impardonnable.

 _\- Tu disais, Mark_ ? Enchaîne-t-elle en faisant complètement abstraction de ma présence et se tournant vers Mark.

Il sourit légèrement, et répond à l'invitation d'Amelia, de son fameux air satisfait que je lui détestais déjà.

 _\- Je disais qu'on pouvait monter à l'étage pour être disons...plus tranquille..._

J'observe Amelia qui me tourne le dos. J'attends fébrile la réponse qu'elle va lui accorder, avant de distinguer qu'elle acquiesce faiblement de la tête pendant qu'un immense sourire prend place sur le visage de Mark.  
J'ai du mal à intégrer ce qui vient de se passer : elle m'a ouvertement contredit et ignoré devant ce play-boy de seconde zone.  
Elle se retourne cependant l'espace de quelques secondes vers moi et me tend sa coupe de champagne.  
Je m'en saisis et elle en profite pour souffler quelques mots : « _N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Ne me gâche pas ma soirée_ ».  
Une dernière remarque comme un coup de grâce pour me remettre sans ménagement à ma place.  
Elle suit dans la foulée Mark, qui la conduit vers les escaliers.  
Je les fixe du regard, impuissant.  
Le léger bouillonnement que je ressentais quelques instants plus tôt s'intensifie au moment où je les vois disparaître dans la pièce au bout de l'allée de l'étage.

Je vide la coupe de champagne d'Amelia d'un trait.  
Mon énervement grandit et ne s'estompe pas sous les vapeurs d'alcool que je viens d'avaler.  
Moi qui pensais que cette soirée et ce calvaire étaient sur le point de se terminer...ça venait tout juste de prendre une proportion inattendue.  
Pour la première fois : Amelia ne m'avait accordé aucune considération, me traitant comme un assistant, un accessoire pour sa soirée.  
Pour la première fois : je ne pouvais l'observer, la surveiller, la protéger alors qu'elle est hors de mon champ de vision.  
Pour la première fois : elle m'avait laissé seul...pour s'éclipser avec un autre homme.  
Un cauchemar...

Des images envahissent mon esprit.  
De longues minutes suivent.  
Des minutes de tourmente sous l'effet de ce film qui se déroule dans ma tête.  
Des images qui ne font qu'attiser mon trouble, alors que j'imagine malgré moi ce qui peut se passer derrière cette porte où Mark a conduit Amelia.  
Je respire profondément pour faire retomber la tension et me raisonner : ma réaction était complètement irrationnelle. Je n'ai aucun droit sur Amelia. Je ne suis que son garde du corps.  
L'homme qui la protège et non l'homme qui partage sa vie.  
Je n'ai aucune raison de réagir comme...un homme trompé, blessé dans sa fierté.  
Aucune raison.  
Si c'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar de garde du corps, ne pouvant plus veiller sur sa cliente.

 _\- Vous permettez ?_

Une voix douce me sort de mes pensées et je découvre devant moi, une jeune femme brune, vêtue d'une longue robe verte, moulante. Un cadran lumineux capte mon attention derrière elle et je réalise qu'une heure vient de s'écouler depuis qu'Amelia m'a échappé...une heure que je n'ai pas vu passer, obnubilé par mes réflexions intérieures.

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je vous observe depuis que vous êtes arrivé ici...et vous êtes sans aucun doute l'homme le plus séduisant de cette soirée...je vous dévore des yeux depuis une heure...mon appartement n'est qu'à quelques rues d'ici..._

Je la regarde mais c'est comme si je ne la voyais ou ne l'entendais pas.  
C'est un autre visage que j'aurais souhaité admirer.  
Un éclat de lucidité me frappe et mon corps réagit comme en pilote automatique.

Je m'avance, dépassant la jeune femme qui venait de m'aborder, qui me regarde interloquée et choquée alors que je ne réagis pas du tout à ses avances.  
Je m'engage dans les escaliers et les monte un à un, presque surpris que personne ne vienne m'arrêter...pendant que je pénètre dans cette section qui semble privée et interdite aux invités.  
Arrivé devant la porte qui a occupé mes questionnements pendant une heure, je frappe sans hésitation et je n'attends que quelques secondes, avant d'entendre une voix résonner derrière la porte.

 _\- Joe...tu as été rapide !_

Je perçois des pas se rapprocher, puis la porte s'ouvrir avec ces mots « perfect timing, mec! ».  
Le visage de Mark m'apparaît et sa mine change aussitôt d'expression alors qu'il me reconnaît.  
Je quitte rapidement son visage des yeux car c'est son accoutrement qui m'interpelle.  
Sa veste de costard et sa cravate ont disparu.  
Sa chemise est sortie de son pantalon et déboutonnée à moitié.  
Quant à sa ceinture de pantalon, elle est défaite.  
Le détail de trop qui me fait réagir au quart de tour.

 _\- Où est Amelia ?_ Demandé-je en le poussant dans la pièce et fermant la porte derrière moi.

Il me regarde sans comprendre, et je remarque que ses yeux sont vitreux et ont du mal à rester fixes.

 _\- Où est Amelia ?_ Répète-je d'un ton plus ferme.

 _\- Elle n'a pas besoin de toi...on s'amuse..._

Il tente de me barrer le chemin maladroitement, mais je le décale d'un revers de main et pénètre un peu plus dans la pièce.  
Je m'avance et je remarque rapidement un canapé et une nuée rouge qui s'étend contre le tissu noir.  
Je m'approche précipitamment : Amelia est étendue de côté, une main dans le vide, la tête tournée contre le coussin du canapé.  
Sa vision m'alerte aussitôt : sa robe est relevée jusqu'à son bassin laissant apparaître un shorty rouge et le col en bénitier a été tiré et décalé de sorte qu'un de ses seins est dévoilé. Le dos complètement dénudé de la robe l'a visiblement amenée à ne pas porter de soutien-gorge, ce dont Mark a clairement profité ou prémédité vu qu'il avait choisi lui-même cette robe.  
Je sens ma colère grandir en pensant à la façon dont il a dû la toucher pour la mettre dans cet état.  
Je m'agenouille près d'elle, en remarquant avec inquiétude qu'elle a les yeux mi-clos, comme si elle était dans un état second.  
Impuissante, inconsciente, comme livrée aux mains de ce...  
Je réarrange sa robe pour la recouvrir du mieux que je peux, tout en lui soufflant son prénom, mais elle ne réagit pas.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?_

Je me retourne un instant vers Mark qui nous observe, vacillant, et qui ne me répond pas.  
Je redirige mon attention vers Amelia, et mon regard capte alors les éléments présents sur la table basse : des verres, des bouteilles de champagne, de vodka et de whisky...et des cachets de différentes couleurs, des sachets de poudre ainsi que deux briquets.

 _\- Amelia, tu m'entends ?_ Reprends-je un peu plus alarmé, en me penchant sur elle.

Elle marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.  
Je retire ma veste et lui enfile pour la couvrir un peu plus, puis me lève pour me placer devant Mark.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ?_

 _\- Presque rien..._

 _\- Dis le moi..._ Redemandé-je en le saisissant par les deux pans de sa chemise.

 _\- Juste un peu d'ecsta..._

 _\- Tu es sûr ? Rien d'autre ? Pas d'héroïne ?_

 _\- Non, ça c'est pour moi...t'inquiète pas, elle va juste planer quelques heures..._

Je le relâche violemment, et il titube de quelques pas, puis s'accroche à un meuble derrière lui.

 _\- Relax mec, elle voulait juste s'éclater un peu, j'ai rien fait de mal. Je peux t'en donner si tu veux ? Sers-toi, j'en attends d'autres..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas de ta merde..._

 _\- Comme tu veux..._

Je jette un œil sur Amelia puis m'adresse à nouveau à Mark, mon énervement finissant par s'exprimer.

 _\- Tu l'as touchée ?_ Demandé-je en m'avançant un peu plus, pour envahir son espace personnel.

Des bouffées d'alcool envahissent mes narines. Ses yeux vitreux et dorénavant injectés de sang me répugnent violemment.

 _\- Si tu l'as touchée..._ précisé-je doucement en le pointant du doigt.

 _\- Hé, ça va, j'ai encore rien fait_ , balbutie-t-il finalement. _C'est dommage qu'elle soit tombée dans les vapes, c'est moins marrant pour que je me la tape, mais depuis le temps que je veux me la faire..._

Je le bouscule violemment après ses mots, le faisant tomber à terre, tout en me penchant vers lui.

 _\- Je ne veux plus te voir, tu entends ? Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher d'elle à nouveau, sinon je te refais le portrait et tu pourras plus faire de pochette de disques pendant un bon moment, compris ?_

Il rigole en me fixant et sa réaction me fait sortir de moi, je lui saisis la gorge, lui coupant la respiration pendant presque une minute, avant de le relâcher, sa tête tombant à terre.

 _\- Petit con..._ finis-je en me détournant de lui, pendant qu'il s'allonge tout en toussant pour retrouver son souffle.

Je rejoins Amelia et dévoile son visage, caché par ses mèches de cheveux mais elle est toujours dans un état second entre le sommeil et la transe.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ma puce ?_ Questionné-je à moitié à moi-même, dans un murmure.

Je m'empare après quelques secondes de mon portable, coincé dans la poche de mon pantalon, pour mettre un terme au plus vite à ce cauchemar.

 _\- Jackson, j'ai besoin de toi, attends nous dans cinq minutes à l'entrée de l'immeuble..._


	49. Double je

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Double** **«** **je** **»**

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, O' ?_

Jackson jette un œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur pour capter mon regard puis observer Amelia, assise à mes côtés, la tête contre mon épaule, les yeux clos.

 _\- Elle a juste un peu trop bu..._

Jackson garde les yeux sur la route, mais je perçois dans son visage qu'il ne me croit pas complètement, mais je ne souhaitais pas lui avouer toute la vérité...certaines choses devaient rester entre moi et Amelia.

 _\- Et entre vous, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Je soupire faiblement et regarde par la vitre le paysage illuminé de Seattle défiler sous mes yeux. J'avais presque envie de tout lui révéler...mais très vite, mes réflexes habituels de pudeur et d'autoprotection reprennent le dessus et dictent ma réponse.

 _\- Rien du tout, Jackson._

 _\- Attends, hier, vous étiez plus complices que jamais et quand je suis venu vous chercher pour cette soirée, c'était comme si j'avais deux parfaits étrangers dans la voiture. Pas un mot, pas un regard...tu m'expliques le changement radical d'attitude ?_

 _\- Y a rien à expliquer Jackson, Amelia est lunatique de temps en temps, tu devrais la connaître maintenant_ , réponds-je en retrouvant son regard dans le rétroviseur et en le soutenant fermement, chargeant mes propos de toute la conviction possible...

Je savais mentir, cela faisait partie des bases de ma formation, mais j'avais toujours un doute sur ma capacité à mentir à Jackson, lui qui avait suivi les mêmes entraînements que moi et connaissait toutes les ficelles.  
Il me fixe du regard quelques secondes puis semble abandonner ses questions, reprenant sa conduite dans le silence. Et je soupire intérieurement de soulagement d'avoir pu l'inciter à abandonner ses soupçons...du moins pour cette fois-ci.  
Un mouvement sur mon épaule me reconcentre soudain sur la jeune femme à mes côtés.  
Amelia rouvre difficilement les yeux et se décale de moi, pour se replacer dans la banquette arrière.  
Sa tête se pose contre l'appui-tête et elle semble observer le paysage qui nous entoure.  
Je la regarde en silence et je remarque, un peu décontenancé, qu'elle sourit en regardant l'enfilade de lampadaires qui annoncent l'approche de notre appartement.  
Après le coup de massue, l'ecsta risque de lui donner visiblement d'autres effets...une euphorie et une exubérance qui n'allaient pas tarder à s'exprimer.

Plus que quelques mètres nous séparent de l'entrée de l'immeuble, et je remercie le ciel que nous soyons déjà si proches de notre destination. J'entends Amelia rire légèrement près de moi et je n'attends qu'une chose : sortir de la voiture pour éviter que Jackson ne comprenne ce qui se passe.  
La voiture s'arrête enfin devant notre appartement et Jackson coupe le contact.

 _\- Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à l'étage_ , propose Jackson en se tournant vers nous, sur la banquette arrière.

 _\- Non, Jackson, ce n'est pas nécessaire..._

 _\- Ne sois pas bête, ça ne me prendra qu'une minute_ , renchérit-il en sortant déjà de la voiture et en ouvrant la portière du côté d'Amelia.

Je m'empresse de sortir à mon tour, alors qu'Amelia se met sur pied, toujours mi souriante, mi riante.

 _\- Je t'assure, ça va aller, Amelia est réveillée maintenant, ça va être bien plus simple..._

 _\- Réveillée, mais peut être encore un peu vacillante_ , indique Jackson en prenant la main d'Amelia qui se dandine légèrement sur ses pieds.

 _\- Jackson, vraiment, c'est bon, laisse-nous maintenant_ , reprends-je un peu plus fermement en tirant délicatement Amelia vers moi et la prenant par la taille.

Jackson me regarde quelques secondes, visiblement surpris par ma réponse et le ton que j'ai employé.

 _\- Excuse-moi, la soirée a été longue, mais je t'assure, je m'en occupe, merci pour tout..._

 _\- Ok, comme tu veux, bonne nuit à vous deux..._

Il n'insiste pas et remonte rapidement dans la voiture après nous avoir fait un léger signe de main.  
Je perçois aussitôt un vrombissement de moteur résonner et s'éloigner progressivement.

Je resserre mon étreinte sur la taille d'Amelia, alors qu'elle observe la lumière du lampadaire au dessus de nous, comme captivée...

 _\- Allez, Amelia, on rentre..._ tenté-je en amorçant un pas vers l'immeuble.

Elle reste cependant scotchée sur place toujours plongée dans sa contemplation.

 _\- Attends, c'est beau...tu as vu les lumières qui dansent ? On dirait pleins d'étoiles qui nous regardent._

Je respire un grand coup avant de finir par lui répondre.

 _\- Y en a des bien plus jolies dans l'appartement._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_ Demande-t-elle d'une voix fluette, comme une petite fille.

Ses yeux marqués par les effets de l'ecsta effacent cependant toute l'innocence qu'aurait pu susciter la scène.

 _\- Vite, allons-y alors !_ Reprend-elle en courant subitement vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Je la suis rapidement, et ouvre successivement les différentes portes de sécurité, avant de nous conduire dans notre ascenseur exclusif.

Je jette un œil à Amelia et elle a déjà changé d'attitude.  
Les airs de petite fille ont disparu et ont laissé place à une mine songeuse, comme si elle réfléchissait intensément. Nous nous élevons dans les airs en silence quelques secondes.

 _\- Ça va Amelia_ _?_ Finis-je par demander en m'approchant légèrement d'elle.

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je me sens un peu bizarre_ , concède-t-elle.

 _\- Ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas..._

 _\- J'ai chaud_ , précise-t-elle en retirant subitement ma veste qui tombe à terre, et tirant sur sa robe, faisant dangereusement descendre le tissu au niveau de sa poitrine.

Je ramasse ma veste sur le sol de l'ascenseur et l'enfile à nouveau, puis m'empare d'une de ses mains pour lui éviter de bouger encore plus sa robe.

 _\- Calme-toi..._ lui demandé-je doucement.

Une sonnerie métallique retentit à l'instant.  
7ème étage atteint.  
Les portes s'ouvrent devant nous et je tire sur la main d'Amelia pour qu'elle me suive dans le couloir menant à l'appartement.  
Elle se laisse conduire docilement jusqu'à la porte.  
J'ouvre difficilement d'une main et la pousse délicatement à l'intérieur avant de fermer derrière nous.  
Mais je me sens retenu alors qu'Amelia n'a pas lâché ma main.  
Après avoir fermé la porte à clé de ma main libre, je me retourne vers elle.  
Son regard est baissé sur ma main qu'elle tient toujours.  
J'allume la lumière du salon et la découvre un peu plus précisément.  
Sa robe mal ajustée me trouble, je devine facilement les formes à peine dissimulées sous le tissu.  
Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnent une allure plus sauvage, presque féline.  
Elle relève légèrement son visage vers moi, et ses yeux cassent le charme qui s'était subtilement installé : les yeux d'une femme qui n'est pas elle-même dans cet instant.

 _\- Tu as des mains superbes..._ souffle-t-elle en les regardant intensément.

Elle s'approche doucement de moi et observe attentivement mon visage.

 _\- Incroyablement...beau..._

 _\- Amelia, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal_ , expliqué-je en détachant ma main de la sienne, comprenant que la drogue allait faire tomber toutes ses inhibitions.

 _\- Tellement sexy...et un si bon amant, le meilleur que j'ai eu_ , murmure-t-elle à mon oreille. _Je ne savais même pas qu'autant d'orgasmes à la suite était possible...Tu m'as fait crier comme une damnée, tu te rappelles ?_

Je me recule légèrement et je ne reconnais presque pas la femme devant moi, avec son regard terne et fuyant, en complet contraste avec les mots qu'elle m'adresse. Comme si son corps était là mais son esprit ailleurs, absent...

 _\- Je suis dans tous mes états, rien que d'y penser..._ ajoute-elle en relevant légèrement le bas de sa robe. _Tu me donnes tellement chaud..._

Elle s'avance à nouveau de moi, comblant la distance que j'avais soigneusement réinstallée entre nous. Elle place machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux tout en se saisissant du tissu du haut de sa robe, le décalant dangereusement.

 _\- Et j'ai qu'une envie tout de suite..._ murmure-t-elle face à moi, tout en prenant bien soin de me frôler de tout son long.

 _\- Amelia, va te reposer, il est tard_ , proposé-je en lui prenant le bras et la décalant rapidement de moi.

 _\- Non !_ S'exclame-t-elle avec force. _Je n'ai pas sommeil !_ Crie-t-elle tout à coup. _Pourquoi tu me rejettes tout le temps ? Je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour m'amuser, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !_

Elle marche d'un pas étonnamment assuré et rapide vers la porte d'entrée, mais je la rattrape juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte.

 _\- Arrête, Amelia, tu ne sors pas d'ici..._ dis-je en la saisissant par le bras et la ramenant vers moi.

 _\- Je fais ce que je veux..._

Elle bloque alors quelques secondes sur mon visage, puis ses yeux vont de droite et de gauche à plusieurs reprises. Elle s'appuie à cet instant sur moi, alors que son équilibre vacille.

Je la tiens fermement par la taille d'une main, tout en posant la paume de ma main libre sur son front : une chaleur brûlante jaillit sous mes doigts au contact de sa peau.  
Elle semblait mal réagir aux effets de l'ecstasy, il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits au plus vite.  
Une seule chose me venait en tête...

 _\- Ok, tu ne me laisses pas le choix..._

Je retire mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et ma veste puis déboutonne rapidement ma chemise d'une main, tout en aidant Amelia à se tenir debout...  
A demie consciente, je la prends dans mes bras et la porte jusqu'à la salle de bains.

J'ouvre la douche, la laisse sur une température froide et nous mène sous le jet d'eau en refermant la porte en plexiglas.  
Je garde Amelia sur pied devant moi, et la maintiens sous l'eau, l'encerclant de mes bras.

Le contact de l'eau froide la "réveille" violemment : elle effectue aussitôt de larges mouvements pour quitter la douche et je la serre alors un peu plus, calant son dos contre mon torse, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe.

 _\- Non, laisse-moi...c'est froid_ , dit-t-elle en se débattant. _S'il te plait, Owen..._

 _Ça va te faire du bien, tu fais une hyperthermie, fais moi confiance_ , lui soufflé-je à l'oreille pendant que ses mouvements se font rapidement moins vifs et qu'elle finit par poser sa tête contre mon épaule. _Ça va te faire du bien_ , répète-je tout en sentant ses mains se poser sur mes avants bras qui la serrent contre moi.

L'eau froide me fait légèrement frissonner : elle dévale sur mon visage et mon torse et colle mon pantalon contre moi. Une sensation contradictoire de chaleur rayonne devant moi, le corps d'Amelia s'étendant de tout son long contre moi.  
Elle ne bouge presque plus : j'entends sa respiration se faire plus forte mais aussi plus profonde.  
Nous restons immobiles ainsi quelques instants : Amelia dans mes bras, s'accrochant à moi.  
De légers soupirs semblent se mêler par intermittence comme si elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.  
Je desserre mon étreinte et passe l'une de mes mains sur son front.  
Il est tiède, et non plus brûlant comme c'était le cas quelques minutes plus tôt, quand je craignais qu'elle ne fasse un grave malaise sous l'effet de la drogue qu'elle a assimilée.  
Je suis rassuré par ce simple signe et décale quelques mèches de visage, collées à son front.

 _\- Ça va ?_ Murmuré-je au milieu des cliquetis d'eau qui nous entourent.

 _\- Hum_ , répond-elle dans un hochement de tête.

 _\- Ok, alors je coupe l'eau..._ annoncé-je en associant le geste à la parole. _Il ne faut pas rester plus de quelques minutes dans ton état, le changement brusque et prolongé de température pourrait être mal accepté par ton corps._

Je me détache légèrement d'Amelia, mais elle garde ses mains sur l'un de mes avants bras.

 _\- Attends, deux secondes, je vais te chercher un peignoir._

Je sors de la douche, le pantalon complètement trempé, mon torse ruisselant de gouttes, mais je ne m'attarde pas sur mon état et m'empare d'un peignoir accroché derrière la porte de la salle de bains.  
Je l'ouvre devant Amelia, et elle s'y glisse sans attendre.  
Je le referme sur elle et la scrute intensément du regard.

 _\- Regarde-moi_ , demandé-je.

Elle lève largement la tête et j'observe ainsi clairement ses yeux : ses pupilles semblent redevenues normales et ses yeux parviennent à me fixer à nouveau sans problèmes.

 _\- C'est un regard que je préfère_ , murmuré-je dans un léger sourire.

La ceinture du peignoir en main, je m'apprête à faire un nœud mais elle m'arrête dans mon élan.

 _\- Je vais enlever cette robe, c'est plutôt désagréable..._

 _\- Ok_ , réponds-je d'une voix faible en me retournant.

J'entends des bruits de froissement de tissu puis d'un vêtement qui tombe à terre.

 _\- C'est bon_ , indique-t-elle derrière moi.

Je me retourne et la découvre devant moi, la robe et son shorty à ses pieds, le peignoir la recouvrant complètement. Elle m'offre alors les deux pans de la ceinture.

 _\- Je te laisse faire, tu avais l'air de tenir à nouer cette ceinture_ , explique-t-elle dans un demi-sourire.

Sa remarque me rassure, une taquinerie digne de ma Amelia.  
Je m'exécute alors sans broncher tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

 _\- All set !_ Annoncé-je une fois ma tâche réalisée. _Tu es sûre que ça va ?_

 _\- Oui, à peu près. Ta douche froide m'a remis les idées au clair, même si j'ai un mal de tête qui tambourine encore légèrement. Tu devrais te sécher aussi, tu vas attraper froid_ , déclare-t-elle en laissant furtivement ses doigts glisser sur mon torse mouillé, un bref frisson me parcourant de la tête aux pieds.

J'acquiesce de la tête avant de la voir sortir de la salle de bains.

Je retire mon pantalon et mon caleçon, me sèche rapidement et enfile des vêtements propres présents dans un placard de la pièce : caleçon et pantalon de pyjama. La chaleur des nuits d'été me fait renoncer à enfiler un tee-shirt pour la nuit. Je sors de la salle de bain et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je jette un œil dans l'appartement et remarque qu'une lumière vive s'échappe de la chambre d'Amelia. Un détail qui me rassure sur la présence de la chanteuse.  
Je fouille les placards quelques instants et finis par mettre la main sur ce que je cherchais.  
Je fais bouillir de l'eau puis remplis une tasse à laquelle j'ajoute le mélange de plantes que j'avais pu confectionner ainsi qu'un biscuit au spéculoos que je retire d'un paquet, trouvé également dans mes recherches.  
Je m'avance ensuite vers la chambre d'Amelia, la tasse à la main, et toque faiblement de ma main libre sur la porte entrouverte.  
Un faible « Oui » s'échappe et j'entre doucement dans la pièce.  
Amelia est allongée sur son lit, par-dessus les draps, et se relève légèrement contre un oreiller en me voyant approcher.

 _\- J'ai trouvé des boîtes de plantes séchées, je t'ai fait une infusion, il faut que tu t'hydrates...et j'ai ajouté un petit quelque chose de sucré pour que tu n'aies pas le ventre vide_ , expliqué-je en plaçant la tasse sur sa table basse.

 _\- Merci_ , murmure-t-elle en s'emparant de la tasse et en y plongeant ses lèvres.

Je reste debout, un peu mal à l'aise, puis décide finalement de m'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit.

 _\- Comment tu te sens ?_

 _\- Ça peut aller...j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, mais le plus perturbant, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs des dernières heures...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

J'évite son regard puis lui révèle en quelques mots les événements de la soirée : les cachets d'ecstasy qu'elle a dû avaler, les intentions peu louables de Mark et le retour à l'appartement où son attitude m'a conduit à employer une méthode un peu radicale mais qui s'avère efficace. J'évite cependant de lui donner trop de détails sur l'état dans lequel je l'ai retrouvée auprès de Mark ou des propos assez dégradants de ce dernier...  
Elle soupire un peu gênée après mes explications.

 _\- J'ai rien dit ou fait d'embarrassant ?_

 _\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas...tu m'as fait peur, c'est tout, quand j'ai vu que tu perdais l'équilibre et que tes yeux semblaient ne plus réagir normalement...j'ai eu peur que tu fasses un malaise, les mauvaises réactions à ce genre de substances sont malheureusement courantes._

 _\- Heureusement que tu as eu le bon réflexe_ , reprend-elle en finissant l'infusion avec une longue gorgée, et en reposant la tasse sur la table de chevet.

Je la scrute intensément : je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ou comment réagir. On échangeait nos premiers mots (sans rancœur) depuis de nombreuses heures...mais je sentais que la souffrance était toujours là.

 _\- Tu m'as fait peur tu sais. Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Amelia ?_

La question m'échappe et je me surprends moi-même en réalisant que je l'ai prononcée à voix haute. Cette question me brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la soirée.  
Depuis le moment où je l'ai vue partir avec ce Mark.

Quand j'ai compris qu'elle s'est laissée entraîner, en prenant ces cachets...

 _\- Je ne sais pas...j'avais...je voulais être quelqu'un d'autre pour un soir...je ne suis plus une adepte de ces saloperies, crois-moi, je ne touche plus à ça...mais pour être une autre, quand Mark m'en a proposé, je me suis dit que ça allait m'aider...m'aider à être comme lui, comme toutes ces personnes qui rôdent autour de moi...et..._

 _\- Et quoi ?_

 _\- Et je voulais te faire du mal..._ concède-t-elle en me regardant fixement. _Mais on ne peut pas dire que ça a été très efficace_ , poursuit-elle dans un léger rire.

 _\- Amelia..._

 _\- Non_ , me coupe-t-elle brusquement. _Ne me dis pas de choses pour me faire plaisir...des choses que tu ne penserais pas. Car il n'y a pas que toi que je voulais faire souffrir, je voulais me punir aussi moi-même ce soir. Pour me faire accepter que je ne mérite que des hommes comme Mark. Des hommes égoïstes, incapables de donner quoi que ce soit à l'autre. Et que les autres me sont complètement inaccessibles. Mais...tu m'as fait douter..._ murmure-t-elle en évitant mon regard et se rallongeant sur le lit.

J'ai envie de répliquer quelque chose, de la contredire mais je suis incapable de formuler la moindre phrase...

 _\- Merci pour ton aide pour ce soir. Mais je suis fatiguée maintenant_ , précise-t-elle alors que ses paupières clignent subitement et semblent se fermer d'elles-mêmes. _Si tu peux éteindre la lumière s'il te plait. Et...ne t'inquiète pas...je comprends maintenant..._ chuchote-elle à nouveau alors que je me penche et éteins la lumière de sa table de chevet _. Sois rassuré, tu n'es pas le premier...je comprends que...tu ne veuilles pas de moi..._ murmure-t-elle péniblement.

Je l'observe alors que ses derniers mots se répètent dans ma tête. Sa tête se penche légèrement d'un côté et je remarque rapidement sa respiration se faire plus profonde. Les traits de son visage se détendent et un air paisible et angélique habille progressivement son visage.  
Je la regarde dormir, comme captivé par le spectacle de la beauté qui émane d'elle.  
Si elle savait...si elle savait à quel point elle se trompe.

 _\- Je ne veux pas de toi_ , dis-je faiblement en perçant le silence et la pénombre qui m'entoure dorénavant tout en la fixant toujours...inlassablement. _C'est tout le contraire, Amelia..._.ajouté-je en dessinant son fin visage des yeux. _Et c'est bien ça, le problème..._ conclus-je d'un soupir avant de quitter sa chambre en fermant délicatement derrière moi, sur cette magnifique femme qui ébranle toutes mes convictions et mes certitudes...


	50. Dommage collatéral

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien :) Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Bonne lecture ! Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Dommage collatéral**

L'écoulement au goutte à goutte de la cafetière mobilise ma concentration.  
Deuxième café que je lance de la matinée, alors qu'il n'est que 9 heures 30 du matin.  
La faute à un réveil des plus matinaux...et un sommeil agité et léger alors que je suis réveillé depuis 5h30 et que ma nuit se résume à quelques heures seulement.  
Les événements de la veille m'ont hanté toute la nuit : les images inédites d'Amelia, son comportement et ses mots qui m'obsèdent encore.  
« _Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de moi_ »  
Toutes ses blessures résumées en quelques mots : je connais son histoire, les drames de sa vie, les manques qu'elle a dû endurer. Et je me retrouve malgré moi être celui qui rouvre et attise ses douleurs profondes.  
Elle avait voulu se faire du mal hier. Dans une démarche extrême d'autodestruction.  
Et j'y étais pour quelque chose, en la confrontant à nouveau à un rejet...  
Je me dégoûte presque de moi-même.  
Mais je ne peux pas lui accorder ce qu'elle attend.  
Je ne serai pas à la hauteur, je ne sais pas faire ce qu'elle me demande.  
J'ai oublié...et tout enfoui au plus profond de moi.  
Cependant, ses heures de réflexion m'ont mené à une résolution : essayer de me faire pardonner. Lui rendre la vie plus facile, être attentif et attentionné mais sans franchir la ligne rouge...  
Elle était fragile et vulnérable.  
Et paradoxalement, avoir vécu ces moments difficiles me rendait plus fort : maintenant que je savais la douleur que je lui causais en lui donnant l'illusion d'une relation impossible, j'avais la volonté et la force qui me manquait jusqu'alors.  
Pour faire taire les pulsions et les envies.  
Pour dépasser la tentation.  
Impliqué dans mon travail, mais sans mélanger les genres, en dissociant les sentiments et l'attachement.

Et ma résolution prend effet dès ce matin.  
Je l'attends ainsi patiemment dans la cuisine.  
Je connaissais bien Amelia depuis ces nombreux mois passés ensemble et je savais que le petit-déjeuner était le moment de la journée qu'elle préférait : elle aimait prendre du temps, savourer tranquillement ces premiers moments en lisant quelques lignes, griffonnant une chanson ou fredonnant, la guitare à la main.  
Tout naturellement, une attention simple m'était venue en tête : une attention qui pourrait la toucher mais aussi lui rendre l'appartement plus agréable et moins froid.  
J'étais ainsi à l'œuvre pour lui confectionner un petit-déjeuner.  
La table était mise avec un petit bouquet de pivoines roses que j'avais commandé pour égayer le bar de la cuisine.  
Le café est en train de couler.  
Jus d'orange, confiture et Nutella sont rassemblés près des assiettes.  
Quelques crêpes que j'ai cuisinées attendent au chaud sous une cloche.  
Tout comme une boîte de cheesecake de The Cheesecake Factory et des donuts de Top Pot Doughnut que j'ai faites livrer...comme après l'attaque dont nous avions été victimes après son concert.  
J'entends des pas feutrés se rapprocher progressivement de moi.  
Le visuel s'ajoute rapidement au son et je découvre Amelia, déjà préparée et habillée pour la journée.  
Je scrute son visage et je suis vite rassuré en croisant ses yeux : je retrouve l'étincelle et la lueur habituelle au sein de son regard, et non plus ces deux prunelles angoissantes que j'avais observées la veille.  
Elle s'arrête à quelques mètres du bar : je remarque le chemin de son regard qui passe de la cafetière, aux fleurs, puis aux victuailles mises en scène par mes soins.

 _\- Bonjour Amelia, comment tu te sens ?_

Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes, puis me fixe intensément.

 _\- Ça va, le mal de tête a disparu. Ce n'est pas la meilleure nuit de ma vie, mais je suis à peu près reposée..._

 _\- Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier, en tous cas_ , reprends-je dans un sourire. _Tu veux un café ?_

Elle hoche de la tête et je m'avance vers la cafetière pour lui préparer sa tasse.  
Quand je me retourne avec sa tasse en main, elle n'a bizarrement pas bougé, toujours à une distance raisonnable du bar.

 _\- Installe-toi..._ proposé-je timidement, surpris par sa réserve.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Owen_ ? finit-elle par demander tout en décidant de s'asseoir.

 _\- C'est un petit-déjeuner, tu connais le concept, je crois_ , réponds-je avec une touche d'humour.

Un humour de façade pour tenter de masquer ma gêne devant sa réaction peu enthousiaste.

 _\- Les fleurs, les cheesecake, et même des crêpes que tu as faites toi-même ?_ Questionne-t-elle en déclochant l'assiette _. Tu m'expliques l'occasion ? La raison de tout ça ?_

 _\- C'est juste un petit-déjeuner, Amelia._

 _\- D'habitude, mon petit-déj c'est un café avec quelques toasts...pas des cheesecake de chez The Cheesecake Factory ou des donuts de Top Pot Doughnut..._

 _\- Je me suis dit que c'était une belle façon de commencer la journée. Hier a été un peu éprouvant et ça te permettrait peut être de te sentir mieux dans ce nouvel appartement. Je sais que tu apprécies ce moment de la journée. Allez, profites-en, ne te prends pas la tête s'il te plaît_ , insisté-je en lui tendant une part de cheesecake à la vanille, un de ceux qu'elle préfère.

Elle le prend du bout des doigts et en savoure une bouchée mais garde son attention sur moi.  
J'avais l'impression d'être étudié sous toutes mes coutures, comme si elle tentait de mieux comprendre la situation à travers mon attitude.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas..._ finit-elle par annoncer après avoir fini son cheesecake.

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Owen ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches avec ce petit-déjeuner ?_

 _\- Je te l'ai dit...c'est pour que tu t'adaptes peut être un peu plus vite à ton nouveau chez toi._

 _\- Et pourquoi tu crois que ça va m'y aider ?_

 _\- Parce que je sais que tu aimes prendre un grand petit-déj comme celui là. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir._

 _\- Ça me fait plaisir...mais pourquoi tu veux me faire plaisir, c'est ça que je ne comprends pas..._

 _\- Si tu en profitais tout simplement_ , réponds-je avec un léger sourire, déstabilisé par toutes les interrogations qu'elle me soumet.

 _\- Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça par le passé ?_

 _\- Oui, ça m'arrive régulièrement de préparer un petit-déjeuner_ , reprends-je en riant légèrement.

 _\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre_ , enchaîne-t-elle sérieusement. _Je te pose la question dans le cadre de tes fonctions : tu as souvent fait le petit-déjeuner pour l'une de tes clientes ? Tu as déjà pris la peine de commander ses fleurs préférées ? De cuisiner des crêpes à 8h du matin ? D'acheter des donuts avec ses goûts favoris parce que c'est son péché mignon ?_

 _\- Écoute, je voulais juste te faire plaisir après une journée difficile, si tu..._

 _\- Est-ce que tu as souvent voulu faire plaisir à tes clientes, Owen ?_ Me demande-t-elle en me coupant dans ma phrase.

La sonnerie du visiophone retentit subitement.  
Une interruption qui tombe à pic pour moi : la question d'Amelia me mettait dans une situation délicate...que pouvais-je lui répondre ?

Lui avouer que je me dégoûte ?

Que je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste et que je ne fais qu'essayer de me racheter à ses yeux ?

Que je ne veux pas la voir souffrir à nouveau comme hier ?

Mais là où sa question touche un point sensible c'est que ma réaction est déplacée alors que je travaille pour elle : je ne devrais pas me soucier autant de notre relation...disons humaine.  
Et elle avait vu juste : je n'avais jamais pris la peine de faire tout ça pour une cliente...la seule, pour laquelle, j'avais fait autant d'efforts, c'était pour celle qui m'a brisé le cœur.  
Celle qui m'a fait comprendre l'utopie de l'amour.

Je quitte la cuisine précipitamment, profitant pleinement de cet échappatoire.  
Je reconnais de suite le visage de Meredith sur l'écran du visiophone.

 _\- Bonjour Meredith, je vous ouvre et vous débloque notre ascenseur._

 _\- Bonjour et Merci_ , répond-elle.

 _\- C'est qui ?_

Je me retourne au son de la voix d'Amelia qui me semble toute proche : elle est effectivement seulement à quelques pas de moi.

 _\- C'est Meredith._

 _\- Il y a un problème ?_

 _\- Euh...je ne lui ai pas demandé pourquoi elle était là si tôt...je lui ai ouvert directement..._

Pris dans mon empressement de trouver une distraction à notre conversation, je n'ai effectivement même pas pris la peine de cerner la raison de sa présence de si bon matin.  
La sonnerie de l'entrée résonne et j'ouvre de suite, me trouvant devant la porte.  
Meredith nous apparaît avec un grand sourire.

 _\- Bonjour Owen et salut ma belle_ , annonce-t-elle en faisant une bise à Amelia.

 _\- Coucou Mer, qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ta visite de si bon matin ?_ S'empresse de demander Amelia en la conduisant vers le salon.

Je suis les deux jeunes femmes, tout en restant à distance alors qu'elles s'installent dans le canapé.

 _\- Hé bien, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...et une super méga giga bonne nouvelle_ , répond Meredith dans un grand sourire _. Laquelle tu veux d'abord ?_

 _\- Donne-moi la mauvaise, comme ça tu me réconfortes avec l'autre_ , réplique Amelia.

 _\- Ok, alors la mauvaise nouvelle concerne ta fondation et plus précisément la construction de la nouvelle maison d'accueil. Nous n'avons pas réussi à trouver d'entreprises de construction partenaires pour le projet, en tous cas aucune qui vu le projet accepte de travailler pour le budget de 500 000 dollars que tu proposes._

J'observe Amelia et je distingue un air grave prendre place sur son visage.

 _\- Bernard nous fait faux bond sur ce coup là ?_

Je ne sais pas qui est-ce fameux Bernard, mais je suppose que c'est le patron d'une entreprise de construction, qu'Amelia doit connaître.

 _\- Je l'ai eu au téléphone, il était vraiment peiné je t'assure, mais tu connais le climat économique en ce moment...il ne peut tout simplement pas se permettre d'accepter de travailler à ce prix pour un projet qui va occuper un tiers de son équipe pendant six mois._

 _\- Combien faudrait-il rajouter pour que ce soit raisonnable dans le contexte actuel ?_ Interroge Amelia directement.

 _\- Je sais à quoi tu penses Amelia, et tu n'as pas de quoi le financer toute seule..._

 _\- Je peux rajouter 200 000 dollars sur les 500 000 de départ que j'ai débloqués_ , persiste la chanteuse.

 _\- Ça ne suffira pas...on parle de beaucoup plus..._ soupire Meredith.

 _\- Combien ?_

 _\- Ton projet a été estimé à au moins 2 millions de dollars...et Bernard serait prêt à faire un effort mais en dessous de 1,5 millions, il ne peut pas engager l'avenir de son entreprise._

 _\- Bien sûr, je comprends..._ reprend faiblement Amelia.

Je sens la déception dans sa réponse, mais aussi le signe qu'elle réfléchit déjà à un recours.

 _\- Il faut nous trouver un mécène, des soutiens pour finaliser le financement_ , poursuit-elle, déjà réanimée d'une conviction appuyée.

 _\- Exactement, mais il faut aller vite_ , précise Meredith comme une mise en garde. _Bernard est prêt à engager ses équipes, mais il ne nous laisse que quelques jours pour lui confirmer ou non qu'on poursuit le projet. Il a un appel d'offres de la mairie de Seattle dans la balance et vu le contexte, il ne peut pas laisser un tel chantier lui passer sous le nez._

 _\- Quelques jours ? Mais je n'aurai pas le temps en quelques jours. Il faut que je prévoie des rendez-vous. Que je fasse un peu le tour des différents réseaux qu'on peut activer...je ne trouverai pas cette somme avec un seul contributeur, il va falloir en convaincre plusieurs._

 _\- Pas sûr..._ rétorque Meredith mystérieusement.

 _\- Tu peux me dire qui serait prêt à lâcher deux millions d'euros pour mon projet dans la minute ?_

Je distingue un regard appuyé et ferme entre les deux jeunes femmes, comme un échange sans paroles.

 _\- Non, je ne veux pas le solliciter_ , affirme Amelia _. Je lui serai trop redevable ensuite, il en profiterait dans son intérêt._

 _\- Mais c'est une piste efficace et qui règlerait tous les problèmes._

 _\- Il doit y avoir une autre solution..._ insiste Amelia.

 _\- Écoute, je connais le contexte depuis hier, j'ai déjà passé pas mal de coups de fil, j'ai étudié le problème sous toutes les coutures et je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre alternative, crois-moi...alors s'il te plaît, prends un peu de temps pour y réfléchir..._

 _\- Ok, je vais y penser, promis_ , concède Amelia. _Bon, donne moi cette méga bonne nouvelle, maintenant, car j'en ai bien besoin._

Meredith sourit et se saisit de son sac, posé à ses pieds, pour en retirer une lettre.

 _\- Tu sais ce qui se passe dans 15 jours ? Un événement musical assez important..._

 _\- Oui, les Music Awards...ils veulent que je chante, c'est ça ?_ Réplique Amelia.

 _\- Effectivement, ils voudraient que tu interprètes un titre et un peu plus..._ poursuit Meredith dans un air mystérieux.

 _\- Deux titres ?_ Propose Amelia dans un sourire.

 _\- Non, rappelle-toi le but de cette soirée, c'est de remettre des prix et tu es nommée ma belle...dans deux catégories !_ Conclut Meredith un peu plus fort, lâchant la nouvelle directement, ne pouvant plus la garder pour elle.

 _\- Quoi ? Je suis nommée pour un prix ?_ Reprend Amelia, abasourdie par l'information.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant réagir de la sorte mais aussi en entendant cette nouvelle : avec un sentiment de fierté et de satisfaction qui s'installe en moi.

 _\- Deux prix ! Meilleure artiste féminine et meilleur album pop/folk de l'année._

 _\- Waouh, j'y crois pas_ , murmure Amelia.

 _\- Je suis tellement contente pour toi. Tu le mérites tant, après tout ce travail, enfin la consécration d'être reconnue par la profession._

Meredith tend alors à Amelia la lettre officielle informant de sa nomination.  
Je m'approche doucement des deux jeunes femmes pour réagir à mon tour à cette bonne nouvelle.

 _\- Félicitations Amelia, je suis ravi pour toi._

Elle lit la lettre puis lève les yeux vers moi, avec un léger sourire.

 _\- Tu vois, je ne pouvais pas attendre pour t'annoncer ça, et je voulais te le dire de visu et pas par téléphone. Donc dans deux semaines, direction Los Angeles !_

 _\- Merci Meredith_ , enchaîne Amelia en prenant sa manager dans ses bras quelques instants.

 _\- Je t'en prie, mais je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose. Par contre, maintenant que j'ai fait mon devoir de messagère, je vais devoir vous laisser, mon travail m'appelle. Alors, tu gardes bien précieusement ce petit sésame et tu réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit._

 _\- Ça marche, Mer. On se voit vite pour reparler de tout ça._

 _\- Bonne journée à vous deux. Owen, ne vous dérangez pas, je connais la sortie_ , conclut Meredith dans un clin d'œil.

Un claquement de porte retentit rapidement nous indiquant le départ effectif de Meredith de l'appartement.

Je me repositionne face à Amelia devant le canapé.  
Son regard est baissé sur la lettre que lui a remise Meredith, comme si elle n'y croyait toujours pas.

 _\- Comme l'a dit Meredith, c'est mérité. J'espère de tout cœur que tu vas décrocher ces récompenses._

 _\- Ne me dis pas ce genre de choses, Owen_ , annonce-t-elle subitement en relevant le regard vers moi et quittant le canapé.

Elle avance de quelques pas : elle me tourne le dos et je ne peux distinguer son visage qui m'aurait pourtant éclairé sur son état d'esprit.

 _\- Quelles choses ?_

 _\- Ces remarques où je décèle presque une pointe de fierté...comment veux-tu que..._

 _\- S'il te plaît, regarde-moi quand tu parles, je ne comprends pas ce que tu insinues._

Elle hausse les épaules puis se retourne et je distingue des yeux humides face à moi.

 _\- Comment veux-tu que j'arrête de vouloir plus ? Alors que tu me parles comme ça ? Que tu m'accordes des attentions qu'aucun homme n'a..._

 _\- Excuse-moi_ , dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle. _Je ne voulais pas te compliquer les choses._

 _\- Mais tu le fais. Je n'y arrive pas, tu vois. Je n'arrive pas à te voir comme simplement un garde du corps quand tu agis comme ce matin, quand tu me parles comme tu viens de le faire. Je te vois comme un homme...comme un..._

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase : je perçois l'émotion et le désarroi qui la gagnent devant la situation. Et je me sens démuni, car je ne vois pas quelle option lui proposer, quelle solution mettre en place.

 _\- Dans quelques jours, tout sera moins compliqué, avec le temps, les souvenirs de la...nuit qu'on a passée seront moins vifs._

 _\- Je ne crois pas...ce n'est pas seulement ça...écoute, je passe tout ça dans ma tête dans tous les sens et j'arrive toujours à la même impasse...et je ne vois qu'une solution..._

 _\- OK, dis-moi, et je te promets que je suivrai tout ce que tu me demandes._

Elle baisse les yeux un instant pour casser notre connexion puis retrouve mon regard pour m'annoncer ce qu'elle a en tête.

 _\- Je mets fin à ton contrat, Owen._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Écoute, je n'y arrive pas...je n'y arrive plus...donc, considère que dès maintenant, tu ne travailles plus pour moi. Tu peux rester ici encore un ou deux jours, le temps de te loger ailleurs ou de trouver un hôtel._

 _\- Vraiment ? C'est la solution que tu vois ? Me demander de partir ? Et ta sécurité dans tout ça ?_

J'enchaîne les questions dans un souffle. Tout se bascule dans ma tête.

 _\- Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles menaces depuis qu'on est rentré. Ce fou s'est peut être fatigué...ou a trouvé une autre cible...et au pire, j'engagerai quelqu'un d'autre._

 _\- Si Richard m'avait choisi, c'était qu'il me faisait confiance pour te protéger, moi et personne d'autre, n'oublie pas son choix..._

 _\- Ne parle pas de Richard, s'il te plaît. Il avait fait un choix, mais je peux faire les miens aussi..._

 _\- Je t'en prie, prends le temps d'y réfléchir_ , insisté-je. _Je ferai tous les efforts que tu veux...s'il t'arrivait quelque chose...je ne serai pas tranquille en sachant que..._

Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie, poursuis-je intérieurement, sans exprimer à voix haute toutes mes craintes et mon impuissance en entendant sa décision.

 _\- Owen, ce n'est plus ton problème._

 _\- Et pour cette cérémonie, comment feras-tu ?_

 _\- C'est encore loin tout ça, j'aviserai d'ici là..._

 _\- Il tentera forcément quelque chose à ce moment, tes nominations seront vite médiatisées. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de ne pas finir mes missions,_ argumenté-je comme dernier recours.

 _\- J'ai toujours le choix de ne pas aller à cette cérémonie_ , souffle-t-elle faiblement. _Respecte ma décision, s'il te plaît...je ne parviens pas à scinder les choses comme tu le fais et je ne veux pas créer une situation qui va me détruire à petit feu._

Je la fixe intensément en tentant de repérer une pointe de doute ou d'hésitation.  
Mais rien de la sorte, un regard atteint par l'émotion mais reflétant une ferme conviction.

 _\- Très bien..._ lâché-je dans un murmure, comme un combattant rendant les armes.

 _\- Tu pourras passer à la maison de disques, je dirai à Meredith de te régler pour le solde du contrat._

 _\- Comme tu veux_ , réponds-je absent.

La situation me semble presque irréelle. Et pourtant...

 _\- Tu remercieras Nathan et Jackson pour toute leur aide pendant ces longs mois, j'ai vraiment apprécié tous leurs efforts et notamment la trouvaille de cet appartement. J'espère que je peux continuer d'y résider, même si tu ne travailles plus pour moi ?_

 _\- Euh...oui, tu peux sans problèmes..._

Un silence s'installe alors : un silence pesant pendant que nous nous observons face à face.  
J'étudie son visage tout en réalisant que ce sont potentiellement les dernières minutes que je partage avec elle de la sorte. Les derniers instants où je peux la dessiner ainsi du regard. Et les regrets les plus vifs s'emparent de moi.  
Mon erreur impardonnable s'avère au final lourde de conséquences : un véritable cataclysme...je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'Amelia en arrive à me demander de partir...

 _\- J'ai des coups de fil à passer, donc..._

 _\- Bien sûr, je vais...je vais ranger mes affaires..._

 _\- Si je suis en conversation quand tu as fini, tu peux poser tes clés sur le bar de la cuisine ?_

Sa demande prononcée innocemment me crispe, elle me pousse visiblement vers la sortie.  
Pas un ou deux jours de répit, finalement...

 _\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas._

Elle se balance d'un pied sur l'autre quelques secondes, puis reprend faiblement la parole.

 _\- Merci pour tout Owen...sans toi, je ne serai peut être plus là...et tu as été un grand soutien ces dernières semaines...je suis vraiment reconnaissante de tout ce que tu as fait et de ton investissement constant pour me protéger...et...je te souhaite le meilleur pour la suite._

 _\- Merci Amelia...bonne chance...et..._

Je ne sais comment poursuivre. J'aurais tant à lui dire : qu'elle soit prudente, qu'elle ait plus confiance en elle ... que je regrette tellement tout ce qui s'est passé...  
Mais surtout que je m'excuse d'être celui que je suis. Avec ses douleurs, ses fêlures et son incapacité chronique à s'ouvrir aux autres...et à croire en l'idée d'aimer sans souffrir.

 _\- Sois heureuse_ , finis-je par lui dire faiblement.

Elle me sourit timidement.  
J'attends un peu fébrile un contact, un geste, mais elle me dépasse finalement sans me toucher, mais en m'accordant un dernier regard intense et un merveilleux sourire.  
Je me retourne pour la suivre du regard jusqu'à ne plus la distinguer alors qu'elle tourne au fond du couloir pour atteindre sa chambre.

Plus que du vide alors autour de moi.

Je ne remarque que maintenant les battements de mon cœur : rapides et forts dans ma poitrine.  
Mais chaque battement me fait mal, comme si mon cœur se fissurait...  
Comme si on m'avait arraché quelque chose au plus profond de moi-même.

Mais personne d'autre que moi à blâmer.

Je suis mon propre bourreau...et probablement aussi le sien...


	51. Black Holes and Revelations

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Black Holes and Revelations**

 _\- Un verre, Monsieur Hunt ?_

Les yeux dans le vague, installé au comptoir, je relève la tête me détachant de l'observation absente du bar de l'hôtel.  
Je logeais depuis deux jours dans cet établissement qui était mon adresse fétiche à Seattle, à Downtown : j'y avais passé de nombreux séjours par le passé entre deux avions ou deux missions.  
Mon regard se pose sur Roberto, le barman de l'hôtel et je lui offre un léger sourire.

 _\- Oui, merci Roberto._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? Et ne vous restreignez pas, c'est pour la maison_ , précise-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui souris un peu plus, touché par son attention, à croire que mon attitude absente et distante n'était pas passée inaperçue.

 _\- Un verre de Bordeaux s'il vous plaît et c'est gentil pour votre offre, mais je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez des ennuis pour moi._

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas. Un verre de Saint-Emilion alors_ , reprend-il en me servant avec dextérité un verre d'un vin particulièrement prisé. _Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre, n'hésitez pas_ , complète-t-il.

 _\- Merci beaucoup, Roberto,_ conclus-je tout en le laissant s'éloigner et s'occuper des autres clients présents dans le bar.

Mon esprit s'évade à nouveau après cette interruption, s'arrêtant sur les deux derniers jours que je viens de passer.  
Deux jours de vide, d'ennui et d'inquiétude.  
J'étais plus désemparé qu'anticipé dans cette situation : sans mission, renvoyé comme un débutant.  
Jusqu'alors, j'ai toujours été maître de mon contexte professionnel : mes fins de contrat étaient mûrement réfléchies ou préparées.  
Après un sentiment du devoir accompli.  
Ou un départ conjointement accordé quand ma lassitude était trop grande.  
Mais là rien de tout ça : une sensation désagréable d'inachevé, une somme de tensions alors que contrairement à Amelia, je suis convaincu que la menace rôde toujours.  
Et voilà où j'en suis : je tourne en rond depuis deux jours dans cet hôtel.  
Comme un lion en cage.  
Je suis resté cloîtré, pour éviter d'approcher son quartier, de surveiller son appartement, une pulsion vive pour faire taire mon mal-être et me rassurer.  
Je me sens lâche en parallèle, car je n'ai même pas eu le courage d'informer Jackson ou Nathan de la situation. Je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais leur justifier la décision d'Amelia sans dévoiler ma faiblesse. Cet épisode d'égarement dont j'ai encore tellement honte et encore plus aujourd'hui après toutes les conséquences qui en découlent.

« _Ce n'est plus ton problème_ » m'avait-t-elle dit.  
Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux tourner la page aussi facilement et ne plus me soucier de son sort du jour au lendemain...après avoir vécu avec elle pendant de longs mois et avoir partagé des moments qui résonnent encore de manière inattendue en moi.  
Tout cela n'était plus tenable et j'avais pris la meilleure des décisions la veille.  
Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre encore un peu...

 _\- Bonsoir, je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous ?_

Une présence inattendue se révèle à ma droite avec une voix douce et chantante.  
Je tourne la tête et découvre une jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune, vêtue d'une robe blanche moulante et décolletée : elle me fixe, attendant ma réponse.

 _\- Euh...oui, bien sûr...je vous en prie_ , finis-je par lui dire.

Elle s'assied aussitôt sur le tabouret à mes côtés, plaçant ses talons aiguille contre le rebord métallique pour se tenir bien droite.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ?_

 _\- Un verre de Bordeaux_ , réponds-je un peu absent.

 _\- C'est un bon cru, vous me le conseillez ?_

Je distingue un léger accent dans ses phrases, une pointe de mélodie qui me fait penser à un pays latin.

 _\- C'est un Saint Emilion, parmi les meilleurs vins de France._

 _\- Je vais prendre la même chose alors, je n'y connais pas grand-chose en vin...je n'ai pas votre intuition..._

 _\- Par contre, ce n'est pas forcément très bon marché..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas un problème_ , réplique-t-elle sans émotion particulière.

Elle fait signe à Roberto et lui commande effectivement un verre similaire au mien. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil pendant cet échange : elle avait un visage très fin, un grain de peau presque parfait et sa silhouette semblait tout aussi irréprochable, élancée et féminine.  
Le style de femmes sur lesquelles on se retourne dans la rue.  
Et pourtant, est-ce que je me serais retourné sur elle ?  
Je ne suis même pas sûr que je l'aurais remarquée dans le bar.

 _\- Hum, c'est un délice ce vin_ , réagit-elle subitement après une gorgée. _Je suis jalouse de ne pas être française dans ce genre de moments..._

 _\- D'où venez-vous ?_ Demandé-je, un peu surpris de relancer la discussion, mais la question me brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques secondes.

 _\- Je suis italienne, je m'appelle Monica_ , me lance-t-elle dans un sourire.

Elle me scrute intensément comme si elle attendait quelque chose.  
Mais je reste comme déconnecté du moment et de la conversation, avant qu'elle ne s'adresse de nouveau à moi.

 _\- Et vous ?_

 _\- Owen._

 _\- Enchantée, Owen_ , répète-elle dans un sourire.

Je ne lui réponds pas, me contentant d'un léger mouvement de tête.  
Je replonge mon regard dans mon verre, je ne voulais pas être désagréable mais je n'avais pas non plus envie d'entretenir une conversation de convenance.  
Un silence de quelques minutes s'installe, mais je perçois malgré tout cette présence à mes côtés et comme le poids d'un regard qui m'étudie.

 _\- Comment elle s'appelle ?_

 _\- Pardon ?_

Je redirige mon attention sur cette jeune femme à mes côtés, interloqué par sa question.

 _\- Cet air songeur et mélancolique. Je ne connais qu'une raison pour le voir s'installer aussi fermement sur le visage d'un homme. Et en général, il y a toujours une femme derrière...Est-ce que je me trompe ?_

 _\- Pas complètement, mais ce n'est pas pour les raisons que vous supposez._

 _\- Je ne suppose rien, mais elle occupe visiblement largement votre esprit_ , enchaîne-t-elle tout en prenant une gorgée de son verre. _Je vous observe depuis quelques minutes, il faut être aveugle pour ne pas vous remarquer dans une pièce_ , conclut-elle dans un sourire.

Je détourne le regard, mal à l'aise par la tournure que prend l'échange.

 _\- Vous attendez quelqu'un ?_ Lui demandé-je comme un signal pour la congédier poliment.

 _\- Plus maintenant. Je suis délivrée de mes engagements de la soirée_.

Son expression m'intrigue comme si elle était là par obligation et non pour passer une soirée avec un mari, un fiancé ou un amant.

 _\- Vous feriez peut être mieux de le retrouver..._

 _\- Je n'étais pas là pour convenance personnelle, vous savez..._

 _\- Désolé, mais vous voyant dans un hôtel à 21h et habillée ainsi, je pensais que vous aviez un rendez-vous..._

 _\- En quelque sorte, je devais retrouver un photographe pour préparer un shooting._

Elle était donc mannequin, rien de surprenant vu sa plastique.

 _\- Mais je suis bien soulagée que ce ne soit plus d'actualité. Je peux peut être vous aider à passer une soirée moins morose._

 _\- Je ne suis là que pour quelques minutes, je vais bientôt partir._

 _\- Quelques minutes suffisent si elles sont bien employées, vous savez_ , argumente-t-elle avec un regard perçant et intense.

J'avais l'impression de discerner des sous-entendus appuyés dans ses propos et en même temps, je pensais sur interpréter les choses, on ne se parlait que depuis quelques minutes après tout.

 _\- Elle vous a quitté ?_

 _\- Excusez-moi ?_

 _\- La femme qui hante vos pensées, elle vous a quitté ?_

 _\- Oui...enfin, non...c'est compliqué..._

 _\- C'est toujours compliqué_ , reprend-elle avec un léger sourire. _Mais les choses s'arrangent toujours, avec le temps. L'amour nous fait souffrir, mais il nous rend aussi plus fort. Sans lui, on ne vivrait qu'à moitié..._

J'avais tiré un trait sur l'amour depuis plusieurs années.  
J'avais rafistolé mon cœur péniblement, douloureusement, mais j'avais pris soin de le protéger, de l'entourer d'une forteresse, dont j'ai jeté la clé.  
Est-ce que je vivais à moitié depuis ?  
Peut être, mais vivre pleinement avec une plaie ouverte qui saigne au quotidien était pire que tout...

 _\- Elle comprendra, elle vous pardonnera._

 _\- Comment savez-vous que j'ai quelque chose à me faire pardonner ?_

 _\- Je ne le savais pas, mais vous venez de me le confirmer. Mais vous ne devriez pas vous morfondre de la sorte, la solitude c'est pire que tout..._

Je l'observe et remarque ses yeux pour la première fois.  
Deux prunelles bleues aux reflets étincelants.  
Une certaine mélancolie et tristesse se révèlent comme si elle parlait un peu d'elle-même à travers sa remarque.  
Un regard qui me déstabilise...parce qu'il ressemble tellement au sien...

 _\- Vous lui ressemblez..._ murmuré-je. _Vous avez les mêmes..._

La phrase m'échappe malgré moi et je distingue les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandir un peu plus et un sourire s'installer sur son visage.

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'appeler Monica, vous savez_ , me souffle-t-elle à l'oreille tout en laissant sa main se poser sur mon avant-bras.

Je reste immobile, le regard fixé sur sa main.

 _\- Vous êtes très séduisant et mystérieux...je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ça à un homme que j'ai rencontré depuis seulement quelques minutes, mais vous me plaisez beaucoup..._

Je fixe son regard un peu plus intensément et j'y cherche quelque chose...quelque chose que je ne saurais identifier ou définir mais que je ne trouve pas...

 _\- J'ai une suite à l'étage, je suis aussi seule que vous ce soir_ , poursuit-elle à nouveau au creux de mon oreille.

Sa proximité me fait ressentir la chaleur de sa présence alors que son parfum envahit également mes narines.  
Un stimulus olfactif qui brise le charme et l'illusion qui s'installaient insidieusement.  
Pas de notes de vanille et de noix de coco.  
Ce sont des touches fraîches et fleuries qui s'éveillent me ramenant à cette réalité : c'est une inconnue devant moi et non Amelia.  
Amelia qui ne doit plus être le centre de mes préoccupations...

 _\- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Monica_ , réponds-je faiblement alors qu'elle se détache de moi.

Je lis dans ses yeux la surprise et une pointe d'énervement à peine dissimulée.  
Elle n'avait clairement pas pour habitude de se faire congédier de la sorte par un homme.

 _\- Vous refusez souvent des propositions comme la mienne ?_ Me défie-t-elle avec un regard perçant.

 _\- Quand je ne suis pas tenté, oui..._

Elle rigole tout à coup suite à ma réponse, puis reprend la parole.

 _\- Pas tenté par une partie de jambes à l'air sans engagement ? Vous êtes sûr d'être de la gent masculine?_

 _\- Je ne suis peut être pas comme tous les hommes, alors._

 _\- Pas comme tous les hommes, c'est sûr...Elle a beaucoup de chance_ , dit-elle avant de se lever et de quitter le bar, laissant son verre à moitié plein.

Le silence et le vide règnent à nouveau autour de moi.  
Cet interlude me laisse perplexe et me décontenance malgré moi.  
Par le passé, je n'aurais pas refusé une invitation de la sorte, d'une femme aussi belle et dans un contexte complètement dégagé de toutes contraintes.  
C'était exactement ce que je recherchais : pas d'attachement, pas d'engagement.  
Des relations dépourvues de tout sentiment.  
Des épisodes pour satisfaire mon corps sans mettre mon cœur en danger.  
Alors pourquoi j'avais refusé ses avances ?  
Pourquoi j'avais pensé à Amelia à cet instant ?  
Pourquoi avais-je repoussé cette femme en réalisant qu'elle était autre, différente ?  
Sans cette odeur familière et réconfortante de noix de coco...qui me manque.  
Mes réactions me semblent incompréhensibles, mes réflexions insondables.  
Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, ou plutôt si, je commence à comprendre, mais je ne veux pas me l'avouer. La révélation qui me frappe est presque trop déstabilisante.  
Ce serait reconnaître que j'ai perdu une bataille que je pensais derrière moi depuis bien longtemps.  
Une révélation comme signal vif et franc de mon échec.

 _\- Monsieur Hunt ?_

L'intervention de Roberto me sort de mes pensées et je retrouve l'image du jeune homme devant moi, derrière le comptoir.

 _\- Votre taxi vous attend_ , reprend-il en captant mon regard.

 _\- Merci Roberto_ , réponds-je en lui offrant un sourire.

 _\- J'espère que vous avez passé un bon séjour parmi nous et qu'on vous reverra très bientôt._

 _\- Probablement, merci pour tout_ , lui dis-je en lui serrant la main pour appuyer mes propos.

Je quitte ainsi le bar et rejoins l'entrée de l'hôtel.  
Un premier portier m'ouvre les battants de l'immeuble et un deuxième me présente la porte ouverte du taxi.

 _\- Votre bagage est dans le coffre, Monsieur._

 _\- Merci beaucoup_ , réponds-je tout en montant dans la voiture.

 _\- Où dois-je vous conduire?_ Me demande aussitôt le chauffeur.

 _\- L'aéroport Seattle Tacoma, s'il vous plaît.  
_

La voiture démarre doucement et mon regard capte une silhouette à l'extérieur de l'hôtel.  
Une superbe jeune femme dans une robe blanche moulante, fumant une cigarette.  
Monica, ma tentation d'un soir : le Owen d'il y a six mois n'aurait pas su résister.  
Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent : je la vois s'éloigner, alors que la voiture prend de la vitesse, sans aucun regret.  
Aucune frustration, juste du calme en moi.

Les décors défilent à travers la vitre : rues de Seattle, myriade de voitures et paysage bétonné du boulevard périphérique.  
Je profite de ce trajet pour imprimer dans mon esprit ces images et cette ambiance de Seattle.  
Dans quelques heures, ce ne sera plus qu'un souvenir, lorsque des kilomètres et un océan me sépareront de mon pays...et d'elle.  
Avec la distance, j'arriverai plus facilement à oublier cette mission inachevée, à faire abstraction de cette crainte paralysante qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.  
En tous cas, c'est tout ce que j'espère : changer d'environnement pour étouffer cette inquiétude obsédante et cette pulsion de la retrouver, car ce n'est qu'auprès d'elle que je me sentirais utile.

 _\- Nous sommes arrivés, Monsieur._

Le chauffeur se retourne vers moi et je prends conscience que nous sommes arrêtés depuis une bonne minute alors que « Terminal 2E » habille l'entrée des portes battantes visibles à l'extérieur.  
Je récupère mon portefeuille dans la poche de ma veste et paye le chauffeur.  
Il sort de la voiture et je l'imite, le retrouvant près du coffre alors qu'il me tend mon bagage, une simple petite valise de cabine.

 _\- Je vous souhaite un bon voyage._

 _\- Merci_ , réponds-je tout en sentant une vibration dans la poche de ma veste.

Je fais quelques pas vers l'entrée du terminal pour m'éloigner du bruit suscité par le ballet des taxis et bus accédant à l'aéroport.  
Je récupère mon téléphone portable et réponds aussitôt en lisant le prénom qui illumine l'écran...mon cœur rate un battement et ma gorge se serre...de stupéfaction.

 _\- Amelia ?_

Un souffle résonne dans le combiné pendant quelques secondes, puis une voix faible mais bien familière finit par me répondre.

 _\- Owen...j'ai besoin de toi..._


	52. Nobody but you

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture :) Bisous**

* * *

 **Nobody but You**

 _\- Vous pouvez rouler un peu plus vite, Monsieur ?_

Tendu sur mon siège, je compte les secondes défiler depuis le coup de fil.  
Ce contact inattendu, cet appel à l'aide alarmant.

 _\- Je fais ce que je peux, mais comme vous le voyez le trafic s'intensifie_ , répond le chauffeur de taxi. _Rentrer dans Seattle à cette heure, n'est jamais simple mais vous êtes plutôt chanceux, il n'y a pas d'embouteillages_.

J'hoche de la tête sur sa remarque, mon esprit est ailleurs.  
J'aurais tout donné pour me téléporter à cet instant.

 _\- Quelque chose de grave Monsieur ?_

La question du chauffeur résonne faiblement au milieu de mes pensées négatives et inquiètes.  
Je le regarde à travers le rétroviseur intérieur mais sans véritablement intégrer sa question.

 _\- Vous étiez censé prendre un avion et vous partez précipitamment à l'hôpital...je ne veux pas être indiscret..._

Le ton de sa voix posé et compatissant remobilise pleinement mon attention : il avait l'air sincèrement concerné par ce qui m'arrivait.

 _\- Je ne sais pas encore...une amie vient d'être admise à l'hôpital..._

 _\- Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer_ , appuie-t-il avec conviction.

« _Tout va bien se passer_ », sa phrase retentit dans ma tête et j'ai envie de le croire de toutes mes forces, mais une autre phrase se répète inlassablement avec un son de voix faible et déchirant.  
« _J'ai besoin de toi..._ » m'avait-elle soufflé.  
Et malgré toute ma volonté de rester positif, l'inquiétude était plus forte que tout.  
La voiture tourne brusquement alors que le chauffeur prend la sortie...et quitte l'autoroute bien plus tôt que prévu.

 _\- Je sors directement ici, le trafic va s'intensifier si on continue sur l'autoroute et je connais un raccourci par la nationale qui devrait nous amener juste du côté adéquat de Seattle pour gagner l'hôpital_ , justifie-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

J'acquiesce de la tête lui faisant complètement confiance et me perdant dans le paysage qui défile à travers la vitre de la voiture.  
Mais les réflexions ne cessent pas pour autant.  
Le silence règne dans le véhicule en complet contraste avec le bouillonnement qui prend place en moi.  
Inquiétude.  
Angoisse.  
Et cette culpabilité qui grandit...  
Le trajet se poursuit ainsi dans une ambiance pesante et déstabilisante où je suis à la fois dans l'instant et ailleurs, anticipant ce qui m'attend une fois arrivé à destination...et redoutant ce que je vais y apprendre.  
Une vague bleue capte alors mon attention et je reconnais un panneau de signalisation annonçant l'entrée dans Seattle.  
Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques minutes de l'hôpital : la tension et une pointe d'appréhension s'intensifient en moi.

 _\- Vous allez dans un service particulier, pour que je vous dépose au bon endroit ?_ Demande subitement le chauffeur de taxi. _L'hôpital est grand et vous pourriez perdre du temps..._

 _\- Euh, oui, je vais aux urgences...en réanimation..._

 _\- Très bien, je vous laisse juste devant l'entrée en question alors..._

Je perçois le moteur vrombir un peu plus fort lorsque le chauffeur profite d'une rue dégagée pour prendre de la vitesse et je ne tarde pas à voir les panneaux indiquant l'hôpital se révéler au bord de la route.  
Nous roulons ainsi à une allure assez vive jusqu'à apercevoir la silhouette massive et élégante de l'hôpital Seattle Grace, avec sa remarquable coupole en ardoise grise.  
Le chauffeur réduit rapidement l'allure en arrivant aux abords du bâtiment et en prenant la direction de la section « Urgences ». Nous croisons des ambulances ainsi qu'un véhicule du Samu...et je réalise un peu plus violemment que je vais pénétrer dans un lieu où se jouent des drames tous les jours...je n'espérais et ne priais en ce moment plus que pour une chose : que l'issue soit différente et moins tragique dans mon cas.  
Le véhicule s'arrête subitement : je distingue l'entrée de l'hôpital avec ce mot « Urgences » en rouge qui se détache et me glace un peu plus de l'intérieur.

 _\- Nous y sommes, j'espère que j'ai fait assez vite, j'ai bien vu que vous étiez extrêmement contrarié durant tout le trajet._

 _\- Merci pour tout, je pense que je n'aurais pas pu faire plus rapide qu'avec vous._

Je jette un œil au compteur, puis lui tends les billets pour payer la course. Bien au-delà de ce qu'affiche son boîtier.

 _\- Et gardez la monnaie..._

 _\- Merci beaucoup Et j'espère que tout ira bien pour votre amie..._

 _\- J'espère aussi_ , répète-je en sortant du véhicule alors qu'il m'imite.

Je respire un grand coup et prends la direction de l'entrée de l'hôpital d'un pas assuré.  
Mais la voix du chauffeur m'interrompt alors qu'il m'interpelle.

 _\- Votre valise, Monsieur !_

Complètement obnubilé par mes réflexions et mon impatience, j'avais littéralement oublié que j'avais une valise...car en ce moment, je devais être dans un avion...pour quitter les Etats-Unis.  
Je souris faiblement au chauffeur et récupère la valise qu'il me tend poliment.

 _\- Merci..._ murmuré-je, un peu confus.

 _\- Pas de problèmes, à bientôt._

Je lui offre un dernier sourire peu sincère et forcé vu les circonstances et reprends la direction des portes vitrées de l'hôpital, d'un pas assuré et rapide, la valise sifflant derrière moi contre le sol.

Les portes coulissantes se referment derrière moi.  
Et c'est dans un autre monde que j'entre : d'un blanc immaculé, avec une activité vive mais étonnamment silencieuse et cette odeur si particulière des hôpitaux...une odeur que je déteste au plus haut point, des flashs de la maladie de ma mère s'invitant pendant quelques secondes.  
Je secoue la tête comme pour faire taire ces douloureux souvenirs et observe les indications qui m'entourent.

 _\- Je peux vous aider ?_

Je tourne la tête et découvre un jeune infirmier à mes côtés qui me sourit timidement : je devais avoir l'air plus perdu que je ne le soupçonnais pour qu'on s'adresse ainsi à moi après seulement quelques pas dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

 _\- Euh...oui...je cherche le service « Réanimation » des urgences, une amie a été admise il y a quelques heures..._

 _\- C'est au 2ème étage, vous pouvez prendre l'ascenseur à votre gauche et renseignez vous au comptoir_ , précise-t-il doucement _. Par contre, vous ne pouvez pas entrer avec une valise_ , m'informe-t-il en baissant les yeux vers ma main droite qui serre la poignée de mon bagage. _Donnez-la moi, je vais la laisser à l'accueil, vous pourrez la récupérer en partant._

 _\- Merci...merci beaucoup_ , réponds-je un peu décontenancé, alors qu'il saisit effectivement ma valise.

Je l'observe se diriger vers l'accueil qu'il a désigné et je reste immobile et circonspect quelques secondes : entre le chauffeur de taxi et ce jeune infirmier, j'avais la chance de ne croiser que des personnes profondément gentilles et compatissantes...mais peut être que c'est-ce qui ressort naturellement de nous face à l'angoisse et la douleur d'autrui.

Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur, désigné par l'infirmier, d'une démarche presque mécanique.  
Le bruit métallique des portes crispe mes oreilles : je pénètre dans le lieu confiné et gris.  
Mon doigt presse la commande "deuxième étage" et se retire aussitôt comme si je venais de toucher une surface brûlante.  
Mes doigts se serrent machinalement à plusieurs reprises, et ma main gauche finit par tirer sur la manche de ma veste en cuir, la tension me gagnant malgré moi : je m'élève dans les airs et mon cœur bat un peu plus fort.  
Qu'est ce que j'allais apprendre ?  
Quelle situation m'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte ? J'ai beau tenté de rester positif, mon angoisse est vive et déstabilisante.  
Une sonnerie stridente retentit et les portes s'ouvrent finalement et me dévoilent un long couloir...un couloir blanc, marqué par des chaises vides ou sur lesquelles des personnes sont assises, les têtes baissées.  
Le couloir se conclut sur des portes battantes, d'où je peux distinguer clairement un écriteau « Réservé au Personnel ».  
J'inspire profondément, fais un premier pas timide et m'avance vers le comptoir de l'étage.

 _\- Bonsoir, Monsieur, je peux vous aider ?_

Une infirmière m'accueille d'une voix douce et posée.

 _\- Bonsoir, oui...je...je viens pour une amie..._ finis-je par répondre, les mots s'échappant tout à coup difficilement.

 _\- Elle a été admise ici ?_

 _\- Oui, il y a quelques heures, après un accident..._

L'infirmière se lève et récupère des dossiers posés derrière elle.

 _\- Très bien, je vais voir si j'ai des informations à vous donner. Pouvez-vous me donner le nom de votre amie ?_

J'acquiesce de la tête et m'apprête à renseigner l'infirmière, lorsque je perçois un murmure derrière moi à quelques pas...mon prénom parvenant faiblement jusqu'à mes oreilles.  
Je me retourne aussitôt et je n'ai quasiment pas le temps de distinguer clairement l'image qui se dessine devant moi : une silhouette s'avance rapidement et fonce dans mes bras.  
Je reste comme paralysé quelques secondes, mes mains indécises, maintenues dans les airs, alors que la chaleur d'un corps rayonne contre moi et que deux bras m'enlacent fermement.  
Une odeur chatouille subitement mes narines et une sensation étrange de bien être me gagne instantanément : des notes de vanille et de noix de coco qui m'avaient tant manqué.  
Je respire plus librement tout à coup, comme si je retrouvais la pleine capacité de mes poumons.  
Mes mains finissent par se poser sur la douceur de ses cheveux tout d'abord, avant de s'arrêter dans son dos, au bas de ses reins.  
Un soubresaut la gagne et je devine que des pleurs silencieux s'emparent d'elle.  
Je ne sais quoi dire, sa réaction m'inquiétant un peu plus.  
Je me contente de faire aller et venir mes mains contre elle, pour faire taire ses sanglots.

 _\- Je...Merci d'être venu_ , finit-elle par dire difficilement, toujours contre moi. _Meredith est injoignable...Je...je ne savais pas qui appeler d'autre...que toi..._

Son aveu me fait mal.  
Elle s'était retrouvée seule dans cette situation, et j'étais son unique soutien...

 _\- Tu as bien fait de m'appeler, je suis content que tu l'aies fait..._ réponds-je doucement.

Je me détache délicatement d'elle et la découvre enfin pleinement devant moi.  
Et je retrouve ce fameux regard bleu qui m'a tant hanté ces derniers jours...mais mon cœur se serre en discernant ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et les larmes.

 _\- Viens t'asseoir..._ proposé-je en lui désignant deux chaises disponibles à quelques pas.

Je fais un signe de tête de remerciement à l'infirmière qui venait d'observer la scène et conduis Amelia d'une main dans le dos.  
Ce geste que j'ai pu faire tant de fois par le passé...un geste que je m'étais résigné à ne plus jamais renouveler. Mais la chaleur contre ma main me fait prendre conscience que la vie se complaît à nous contredire, sans cesse.  
Nous nous asseyons et je lui laisse quelques secondes pour se calmer et sécher les larmes qui ont coulé sur ses joues.

 _\- Tu as des nouvelles ?_

 _\- Non, pas encore...j'attends depuis deux heures_ , avoue-t-elle en gardant son regard sur ses mains devant elle.

Cette information me touche profondément...cela fait deux heures qu'elle est ici seule, dans cet environnement glacial et angoissant...deux heures où elle a dû se sentir abandonnée et désemparée...  
Son image à cet instant m'interpelle également : je ne reconnais pas la jeune femme déterminée et forte que j'avais quittée quelques jours plus tôt. J'ai devant moi, une jeune femme désorientée, effrayée comme le serait une petite fille...et après n'avoir pas hésité à trouver le réconfort de mes bras, elle évite maintenant mon regard, se protégeant presque déjà derrière une carapace.  
Je remarque une fontaine d'eau en face de nous et me lève pour remplir un verre que je tends directement à Amelia, provoquant ainsi une connexion de nos regards.  
Elle hoche de la tête et j'essaie de lui renvoyer un regard apaisant et réconfortant...mais elle casse notre connexion visuelle aussi soudainement qu'elle s'est établie. Je m'assois à nouveau à ses côtés, et je constate, un peu désemparé, que son visage se baisse et qu'elle évite à nouveau mon regard.

 _\- Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?_ Finis je par demander après quelques secondes, lui ayant laissé le temps de prendre une gorgée.

 _\- J'ai eu un appel de l'hôpital, il y a environ trois heures. M'informant qu'April était en route pour le Seattle Grace._

Sa voix est faible et je remarque que ses mains serrent fermement le gobelet en plastique, une preuve manifeste de la tension qui l'assaille.

 _\- Ils t'ont appelée toi, directement ?_ Demandé-je surpris.

 _\- Oui, April n'a plus ses parents...et plus de famille du tout d'ailleurs. On ne te l'a peut être jamais dit, mais on s'est rencontré dans un centre... Et c'est peut être ça, qui a soudé nos liens si forts après toutes ces années_ , précise-t-elle, le visage se relevant légèrement, mais se fixant droit devant elle, comme si elle était ailleurs...

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?_ Poursuis-je.

 _\- Qu'elle avait eu un accident...renversée par une voiture..._ décrit-elle avec des vibrations dans la voix.

Elle finit son verre d'eau d'une longue gorgée : je tends ma main pour récupérer son gobelet vide, mais elle contourne mon geste et jette elle-même le gobelet dans une poubelle présente devant elle.  
Je l'observe revenir s'asseoir et les circonstances de l'accident m'interpellent aussitôt, mais je n'exprime pas directement mes soupçons pour ne pas la perturber plus.

 _\- Ils n'ont pas pu me dire grand-chose_ , poursuit Amelia, le regard tourné vers la porte battante "Réservé au personnel". _Ils m'ont juste dit qu'April était inconsciente, qu'elle n'avait pas de plaies ouvertes graves, de simples égratignures mais qu'ils allaient devoir l'examiner...ils ne m'ont rien dit de plus, mais depuis que je suis là, je vois que les gens admis ici ont plutôt des situations très graves...et ça ne me rassure pas vraiment..._ complète-t-elle dans un murmure.

 _\- Ils n'ont pas pu t'en dire plus ici ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment, ils m'ont expliqué qu'elle était actuellement examinée...qu'un médecin viendra tout m'expliquer..._ confirme-t-elle, les mains serrées sur ses cuisses, les yeux fixés dorénavant dessus.

 _\- Cet hôpital est l'un des meilleurs de Seattle, elle est entre de bonnes mains..._ dis-je pour donner une pointe d'optimisme et de confiance, même si au fond de moi, je suis également assez inquiet. J'accompagne mon geste d'une main posée sur son genou, mais je perçois une crispation sous mes doigts...et je retire aussitôt ma main pour ne pas la brusquer. _Tu en sais plus sur les circonstances de l'accident ?_

 _\- April travaille sur un tournage sur Seattle depuis 15 jours. Vu l'heure, elle quittait vraisemblablement son hôtel pour se rendre sur les lieux de tournage, elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait des scènes de nuit car on devait initialement se retrouver pour dîner chez moi. Mais, il n'y a pas eu de témoins lors de l'accident...en tous cas, personne qui ne se soit manifesté. Et le chauffeur ne s'est pas arrêté...ce connard l'a laissée comme ça sur le trottoir, tu te rends compte ?_ S'indigne-t-elle avec un éclair de force dans la voix et trouvant pour la première fois mon regard depuis notre échange.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cet accident n'est pas anodin...et douter que ce soit le simple méfait d'un chauffard.

 _\- Tu n'as pas eu de mauvaises surprises ces 2 derniers jours ? Pas de menaces ?_

 _\- Non, rien du tout...tu penses que c'est Lui qui a renversé April ?_ Me demande Amelia. _Ça fait bientôt trois semaines qu'on a plus de nouvelles, je pense qu'il s'est fatigué, tu ne crois pas ?_ interroge-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague, à nouveau baissés vers ses mains, comme si elle se posait la question avant tout à elle-même plutôt qu'à moi.

Je ne réponds cependant pas à sa question : je ne souhaitais pas ajouter des craintes supplémentaires alors qu'elle est déjà bouleversée. Son attitude me déstabilise également : elle était là, près de moi, et pourtant elle me semblait ailleurs, distante. Elle refusait toutes mes tentatives de connexion et de réconfort : elle avait installé une barrière invisible mais impénétrable entre nous.

 _\- Vous êtes de la famille de Melle Kepner ?_

Une question s'élève à ma gauche : un médecin en blouse blanche, un dossier à la main, nous fait face.  
Une mine neutre et calme sur le visage : le masque traditionnel de tout bon médecin.

 _\- Oui, en effet_ , répond Amelia sans hésiter. _Vous avez des nouvelles ? Elle va bien ?_ Enchaîne-t-elle rapidement.

 _\- Je suis le docteur Bailey, j'ai examiné Melle Kepner. Vous voulez bien me suivre, s'il vous plaît ?_

Nous acquiesçons de la tête et nous suivons le médecin : je reste à une distance raisonnable derrière Amelia, mais je maintiens une faible pression dans son dos, calant une main au creux de ses reins.  
Le médecin nous conduit dans un bureau, nous faisant signe de nous asseoir.  
Derrière elle, un panneau illuminé sur lequel est placée une série de radiographies.

 _\- Alors docteur, dites nous tout va bien ?_ Reprend Amelia sans perdre de temps, une fois assise.

 _\- Comme vous le savez Melle Kepner a été admise ici, inconsciente. Elle a été renversée à vive allure et sa tête a lourdement tapé sur le trottoir. Cependant, rien d'alarmant, une petite commotion cérébrale qui nous a amené à la plonger dans un léger coma artificiel. Mais elle se réveillera d'ici quelques heures...nous avons craint au départ que les dommages à la tête soient plus graves, mais elle s'en sort miraculeusement bien. Toutefois les examens approfondis nous ont révélé quelque chose d'autre..._

Le médecin fait une pause et se lève, pour se tourner vers la série de radiographies.  
La tension monte d'un cran dans la pièce, les respirations se font plus difficiles alors qu'on réalise qu'une nouvelle majeure va nous être révélée.  
Mon regard capte un mouvement frénétique de la jambe d'Amelia qui bouge machinalement, comme une réaction inconsciente pour exprimer son stress.

 _\- Vous avez ici les scanners que nous avons réalisés._

Elle nous pointe du doigt un cliché et je reconnais une radio de colonne vertébrale.

 _\- Nous avons découvert cet œdème et cette fracture sur sa vingtième vertèbre._

 _\- Ce qui veut dire ?_ Insiste Amelia.

 _\- Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'il en est, nous ne le saurons qu'au réveil de Melle Kepner, suivant ses réactions. Mais cette pression à ce niveau de la colonne vertébrale est préoccupant à ce stade. Il y a une probabilité importante que les fonctions motrices soient impactées._

Mon souffle se coupe un dixième de secondes alors qu'Amelia porte une de ses mains à sa poitrine sous l'impact de cette annonce.  
Nous comprenons simultanément ce qui est ici suggéré par le docteur et les conséquences qu'ont pu avoir cet accident.

 _\- Vous...voulez dire qu'April ne pourra plus marcher ?_ Demande péniblement Amelia en exprimant le contexte sous entendu à demi mot par le médecin.

Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes, puis reprend d'une voix toujours aussi douce et calme.

 _\- Il ne faut pas se précipiter vers des conclusions hâtives. Nous en saurons plus rapidement, mais il est de mon devoir de vous expliciter la situation et de vous préparer à toute éventualité._

 _\- Est-ce que l'une de ces éventualités est qu'elle ne pourrait plus marcher ?_ Reprend Amelia en reformulant sa question.

 _\- C'est une possibilité, malheureusement_ , concède le médecin. _Je suis désolé de vous annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle, mais nous saurons très vite ce qu'il en est, et nous ferons tout notre possible selon les circonstances.  
_

Une impression de déjà-vu.  
Le même ton posé et patient pour expliquer une situation qui fait que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.  
Une information qui donne cette sensation bouleversante...que tout s'écroule autour de vous.  
Mes yeux restent fixés sur cette radiographie qui matérialise cette nouvelle réalité : le temps semble s'arrêter...jusqu'à ce qu'un contact tremblant effleure mes doigts.  
Je baisse mon regard et je découvre la main d'Amelia, posée timidement contre la mienne.  
Je perçois son émotion par les faibles mais réguliers tremblements qui s'emparent de ses doigts.  
Sans hésiter, je tourne ma main dans la sienne et enlace nos doigts fermement, pour éviter qu'elle ne se laisse submerger par ce moment. Pour lui transmettre ma force.

Car je sais que dans cet instant, elle n'a plus que moi.

Elle me le prouve en cet instant, en cherchant ma présence et mon contact, en brisant cette barrière qu'elle avait construite autour d'elle depuis nos retrouvailles.

A mon tour, je lui démontre qu'elle peut compter sur moi, que je suis là, à ses côtés.  
Sans un mot.  
Mais par un simple geste : je tire légèrement sur nos deux mains et les place contre le haut de mon torse, juste sous mon menton et connectant ainsi intensément nos regards.  
Au fond de ses yeux rougis, je perçois une étincelle qui m'éblouit : un éclair de confiance...un appel à l'aide silencieux qui n'est plus sans réponse. Une lueur de reconnaissance et de soulagement alors qu'elle peut se reposer sur moi : nous serons plus forts...ensemble.


	53. Redistribution des rôles

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire! Bonne lecture :) D'ailleurs bonne chance à tous pour les examens qui arrivent, vous allez y arriver :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Redistribution des rôles**

 _\- Comment tu te sens, ma belle ?_

 _\- Ça va, je suis un peu moins dans le gaz_ , répond faiblement April.

Elle était réveillée depuis quelques heures, encore clairement affaiblie par le coma artificiel dont elle venait de sortir. Ses souvenirs de l'accident étaient quasi inexistants...l'image de phares qui l'éblouissent...un choc...puis un trou noir...rien de spécifique malheureusement pour identifier le chauffard.  
J'observe les deux amies avec attention. Je suis posté un peu à l'écart pour leur laisser un semblant d'intimité, dans un coin de la chambre, près de la porte.  
Amelia est assise au bord du lit d'April : elle tente de maintenir un sourire naturel, mais je perçois facilement tout l'effort qui se cache derrière. Sa nervosité est difficile à cacher alors que ses doigts se serrent frénétiquement par intervalles.  
A l'image d'Amelia, je suis tendu : le médecin doit venir d'un moment à l'autre, pour présenter la situation à April...une situation sur laquelle, nous avons expressément gardé le silence.  
Deux coups à la porte s'élèvent alors interrompant l'échange entre les deux jeunes femmes.  
Je fais un signe de tête à Amelia pour qu'elle reste assise et j'ouvre aussitôt.  
Une infirmière m'apparaît avec un grand sourire, deux bouquets de fleurs dans les mains.

 _\- Bonjour, nous avons ces fleurs qui ont été livrées pour Melle Kepner. Ainsi qu'une lettre. Je vous les remets, Monsieur ?_

 _\- Merci beaucoup, je vais les prendre en effet_ , réponds-je avec un sourire, laissant la porte ouverte, alors que je me dirige vers la table de chevet à l'opposé d'où Amelia est assise.

 _\- Des fleurs_ , souffle April avec un sourire. _Elles sont de qui ?_

 _\- Attends, je vais regarder_ , réponds-je avec un clin d'œil.

Un vase vide est posé sur la table de chevet où je peux disposer le premier bouquet : une composition de roses blanches et roses. Un mot est glissé entre les fleurs et je le place entre les doigts d'April.  
Elle sourit légèrement en lisant le mot et je repose mon regard sur le deuxième bouquet.

 _\- De qui est ce beau bouquet ?_ Demande Amelia en souriant.

 _\- De l'équipe de tournage. Ils me disent que la doublure est catastrophique..._

J'écoute la discussion d'une manière un peu absente alors que je scrute plus précisément le second bouquet. C'est un bouquet de roses rouges, mais la composition m'interpelle, les fleurs étant repliées les unes sur les autres, comme si on avait appuyé dessus pour qu'elles cachent quelque chose. Ma curiosité attisée, je découvre légèrement quelques pétales et je distingue alors clairement ce qui siège au centre du bouquet : une rose...mais une rose noire.  
Mon pouls s'accélère en comprenant qui est l'expéditeur de ce bouquet. L'enveloppe posée sur la table me saute directement aux yeux, je sais déjà ce qu'elle contient.

 _\- Et l'autre bouquet, Owen ?_ Me demande subitement April en me regardant.

Je reste immobile, décontenancé, réfléchissant à une réponse possible, lorsqu'une voix détourne subitement l'attention de tous.

 _\- Je peux rentrer ?_

La voix du médecin s'élève derrière nous pendant qu'elle cogne à la porte entrouverte.  
Je soupire intérieurement de soulagement : son arrivée m'offre une échappatoire rêvée.  
Je prends le second bouquet ainsi que l'enveloppe tout en reculant vers le fond de la chambre, le plus discrètement possible.  
Je croise le regard d'Amelia qui me fixe avec attention, des questions décelables au fond des yeux.

 _\- Bonjour April, comment allez vous ?_ Reprend le médecin, d'une voix douce et posée.

 _\- Ça va, merci._

 _\- Heureuse de l'entendre, j'ai vos examens avec moi et je vais pouvoir répondre à vos questions et vous expliciter les choses._

 _\- Très bien, je vais vous laisser_ , suggère Amelia en se levant du lit.

 _\- Non, reste, s'il te plaît_ , implore April d'une voix tremblante qui laisse transparaître son angoisse.

 _\- Bien sûr, pas de problèmes, je reste, ma puce_ , confirme Amelia en se rasseyant aussitôt.

Je profite du moment pour sortir silencieusement de la chambre et je referme derrière moi, les laissant tranquilles pour cet échange délicat.

Je retrouve le couloir de l'hôpital et me dirige automatiquement vers la première poubelle que je repère pour y jeter ce bouquet maudit, en prenant soin de refermer le couvercle avec force, relâchant ainsi une partie de la pression qui monte rapidement en moi.  
Je m'assois ensuite sur une chaise en plastique à proximité puis décachette l'enveloppe avec empressement.  
J'en retire une feuille blanche que je déplie avec soin : je reconnais aussitôt d'affreuses lettres découpées d'articles de journaux qui habillent cette nuée de blanc.  
Et qui forment le message suivant.  
« _**Tu te caches depuis plusieurs semaines.**_  
 _ **Je te cherche. Tu m'échappes.**_  
 _ **Mais tes amis sont des cibles faciles.**_  
 _ **Si je ne peux t'atteindre, je les atteindrai eux.**_  
 _ **Comme cette pauvre April.**_  
 _ **Pour te faire souffrir par leur intermédiaire.**_  
 _ **Tu finiras par comprendre...**_  
 _ **Je t'attends aux Music Awards...**_  
 _ **Et là dans tous les cas, tu m'appartiendras...pour toujours**_ _._ »  
Les mots résonnent dans ma tête et tambourinent comme une litanie...une litanie, présage d'une nouvelle tragédie.

 _\- Owen ?_

Je relève la tête, abasourdi, alors que je finis de digérer les mots glaçants de ce message.  
C'est le visage de mon complice de longue date qui m'apparaît, les traits tirés et un accessoire peu habituel à la main...un bouquet de roses blanches associées à de magnifiques tulipes violettes.

 _\- Jackson, salut..._ chuchoté-je en me levant et lui serrant la main.

 _\- J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, dès que tu m'as appelé..._ indique-t-il essoufflé.

Je lui place une main sur l'épaule délicatement.  
Je le sentais particulièrement affecté et angoissé, je l'avais rarement vu comme ça.

 _\- Calme-toi, tu as fait vite, ne t'inquiètes pas._

Je plie discrètement la feuille que je tenais toujours dans la main et la place dans la poche de mon jean, ne souhaitant pas ajouter une autre source d'inquiétude ou d'énervement.

 _\- Où est la chambre d'April ? Je peux la voir ?_ Demande-t-il, presque hébété, cherchant de la tête autour de lui.

 _\- Assis-toi, tu veux bien_ , lui proposé-je doucement.

Il hésite quelques instants puis finit par m'imiter alors que je me rassois à nouveau sur ma chaise.

 _\- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe, dis moi..._

 _\- Le médecin est actuellement dans la chambre pour expliquer la situation à April...et Amelia est restée avec elle..._

 _\- Ok, et cette situation de quoi s'agit-il ?_ Enchaîne-t-il aussitôt avec impatience.

 _\- Rien n'est certain encore...il va falloir d'autres examens. Et un peu de temps._

 _\- D'autres examens pour quoi ? Arrête de faire durer le suspense, dis moi ce que tu sais Owen, ne sois pas sadique avec moi_ , implore-t-il avec conviction.

Je laisse une pause s'installer et je prends une longue inspiration avant de poursuivre.

 _\- Ils ont identifié que la colonne d'April a été atteinte...un décalage de vertèbres et un hématome..._

 _\- D'accord, mais avec du repos et un peu de kiné, ils vont pouvoir lui remettre tout ça en ordre, non ?_ Demande-t-il en m'observant intensément du regard.

Je fixe ses deux pupilles qui scintillent sous la fatigue et l'angoisse.  
Je reste silencieux quelques secondes, puis baisse les yeux.

 _\- Ce n'est pas vrai..._ murmure-t-il finalement devant mon attitude.

Dans ces moments là, nous n'avions presque pas besoin de communiquer. Nous avions toujours cette connexion exceptionnelle, forgée au fil de nos missions et de ces années où nous comptions l'un sur l'autre pour rester vivants...  
Les silences et les non-dits étaient parfois plus éloquents. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de mauvaises nouvelles.

 _\- Ils en sauront plus dans quelques jours...mais c'est une possibilité..._ confirmé-je finalement en relevant le visage.

Ce que j'observe alors me serre le cœur : je décèle une humidité s'installer au sein du regard de mon ami. Une émotion qui me prend totalement de court. Une réaction complètement inattendue.  
Forte et intense comme si...

 _\- Jackson..._ reprends-je doucement en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

 _\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le détraqué qui poursuit Amelia ?_

Son regard a déjà changé passant de l'émotion à la détermination, avec une pointe vive de vengeance.

 _\- Écoute, pour l'instant, c'est April, le plus important...concentre-toi là-dessus._

 _\- Tu peux me le dire...ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, cet accident._

J'acquiesce faiblement de la tête sans confirmer à haute voix ses soupçons.

 _\- Je compte sur toi pour le choper..._

 _\- On l'attrapera ensemble_ , corrigé-je en retirant ma main de son bras, rassuré par cette force de caractère qui émane à nouveau de lui.

 _\- Tu devras t'en charger seul, O'._

Sa remarque me scotche tout à coup.

 _\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _\- Je ne peux plus t'assister dans la protection d'Amelia dans ces circonstances. Ma place est ailleurs..._ finit-il dans un soupir.

 _\- J'ai besoin de toi, Jackson_ , reprends-je, pris de court par sa position.

Le soutien de mon équipier me semblait déterminant vu la gravité de la situation...il était un atout et un allié de poids pour que je n'échoue pas...et il ne m'avait jamais fait faux bond quand j'avais besoin de lui...en toutes circonstances.

 _\- Tu peux te débrouiller sans moi, tu l'as déjà fait par le passé, je ne suis qu'un assistant ces derniers temps. April a plus besoin de moi que toi..._

Son aveu m'intrigue : j'avais remarqué leur nouvelle complicité en revenant sur Seattle.  
Mais y avait-il plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux ?

 _\- Tu veux dire qu'April et toi..._

 _\- Non...enfin...nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés pendant votre absence, sans pour autant passer le cap que tu as en tête. Mais, les choses sont claires pour moi depuis quelques temps..._

Il s'arrête subitement et baisse le regard sur le bouquet de fleurs posé sur ses genoux.

 _\- Tu sais, c'est fou, car je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Je me rappelle de ma première impression : je l'ai trouvée envahissante, beaucoup trop exubérante, fatigante...et puis au fil du temps...en passant du temps avec elle, notamment dans ces périodes où elle laissait le masque tomber...imperceptiblement c'est arrivé...j'ai été charmé par ce que j'ai découvert...et j'en suis là aujourd'hui...fou amoureux d'elle..._

Sa confession me laisse sans voix.

\- J'avais de sérieux soupçons mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les sentiments de mon ami étaient si forts. Sa sincérité transpire dans chacun de ses mots. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi...je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu amoureux au final.

 _\- Alors, vu ce que tu m'expliques, je veux être auprès d'elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente abandonnée_ , poursuit-il. _Quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne changera pas ce qu'elle représente pour moi...je veux l'aider chaque instant, chaque jour, chaque semaine...je veux qu'elle se sente soutenue et aimée..._

J'écoute avec attention.  
Je ne sais pas comment réagir, comment répliquer.  
Je n'ai clairement aucun argument valide pour m'opposer à ce qu'il m'exprime.  
Pour le faire changer d'avis.  
Et je n'en ai ni la force, ni l'envie après cette révélation.

 _\- Je ne me voilerai pas la face pour regretter après Owen...tu devrais faire la même chose d'ailleurs..._

Je le fixe plus intensément du regard, tout en fronçant des sourcils sur cette remarque qui me laisse perplexe.

 _\- Tu sais bien de quoi je parle. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je te faisais des remarques et des remontrances. Mais j'avais tort. Je vois les choses différemment maintenant. Qu'Amelia soit ta cliente ou pas n'est pas important. Ces règles sont débiles...ce n'est pas ce que tu ressens qui fera que tu serais moins bon en tant que garde du corps. Bien au contraire, tu serais encore meilleur. La vie est courte...on le sait mieux que personne et regarde à nouveau où on est aujourd'hui_ , déclare-t-il d'un ton grave tout en décrivant le couloir de l'hôpital de la main... _Amelia n'est pas Yasmina. Arrête de refuser le bonheur..._

Je scrute mon ami devant moi : la voix chargée d'émotion et de sincère empathie à mon égard.  
Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête, ses propos s'imprègnent en moi, mais je sens toujours cette résistance intérieure, cette voix qui le contredit aussitôt.

 _\- Tu dois oublier le passé. Je sais à quel point l'expérience avec Yasmina a été traumatisante, qu'elle t'a brisé le cœur et toutes tes maigres espérances en l'amour. Mais Amelia ne joue pas un rôle...crois-moi. Je le vois dans ses yeux, quand elle te regarde. Ces choses là ne trompent pas._

Croire...Faire Confiance...Ne pas douter de l'autre ou de soi.  
Des comportements qui m'étaient étrangers depuis si longtemps.  
Une certitude s'était ancrée profondément en moi : amour rimait pour moi avec perte et souffrance...ou trahison.  
Ai-je la force ou la volonté de contredire ce constat qui plane comme une malédiction au dessus de moi ?

 _\- Jackson ?_

La voix d'Amelia résonne à quelques pas subitement.  
Les mots de Jackson font encore écho dans mes oreilles lorsque son image apparaît à nouveau devant nous.  
Et ma certitude semble vaciller légèrement.

 _\- Bonjour Amelia,_ répond Jackson qui se lève aussitôt _. Comment...comment va April ?_ Demande-il un peu timidement.

J'imite mon ami et quitte ma chaise pour me poster aux côtés d'Amelia.

 _\- Le médecin vient de lui expliquer la situation et de faire un premier test, confirmant que les sensations dans ses jambes sont très faibles_ , concède Amelia le regard lointain _. Mais elle a été très forte, ma petite April._

Je perçois Jackson se tendre légèrement à mes côtés.

 _\- Je peux la voir ?_ Enchaîne-t-il aussitôt avec impatience.

 _\- Oui, bien sûr. Le médecin vient de partir. Je sortais prendre un café pour laisser April se reposer un peu, car elle était fatiguée après cet échange. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de te voir..._ conclut-elle doucement. _Surtout quand je vois ton bouquet, avec de jolies tulipes...ses fleurs préférées..._

 _\- J'y vais de suite alors pour qu'elle puisse se reposer après. A tout de suite._

Je fixe Jackson s'éloigner d'une démarche assurée et déterminée, le bouquet fièrement en main.  
Sa silhouette disparaît ensuite à l'intérieur de la chambre pendant que les sentiments qu'il m'a dévoilés traînent encore dans mon esprit...me donnant une image différente de mon complice de toujours.

 _\- Elle tient le coup ?_ Demandé-je en redirigeant mon attention rapidement sur Amelia.

Je remarque que son regard est baissé, les mèches de ses cheveux me cachant son visage.

 _\- Amelia ?_

Elle reste dans la même position, mais je place délicatement ma main sous son menton pour relever doucement son visage vers mien. Je voulais éviter qu'elle se referme sur elle-même dans l'épreuve qu'elle traversait...quitte à m'imposer plus que de coutume dans mes gestes et mes attentions.  
Ses yeux brillent intensément...baignés de larmes.

 _\- J'ai peur pour elle, tu sais...je suis restée impassible et forte dans la chambre, mais quand j'ai constaté qu'elle ne réagissait pas aux pressions du médecin sur ses pieds..._

 _\- Ça ne veut rien dire, ça peut mettre du temps...reste confiante..._ dis-je doucement en y plaçant toute ma conviction tout en faisant aller et venir délicatement une main contre l'un de ses bras.

 _\- J'espère que tu auras raison..._

 _\- Il faut que tu y crois, qu'on y croit tous...alors sèche tes larmes, ok ?_ Demandé-je en faisant glisser rapidement mon pouce sur sa joue pour retirer une larme qui venait de s'échapper.

 _\- Elle aura besoin de Jackson..._ poursuit-elle, les yeux se redirigeant vers la chambre de son amie. _Je suis tellement rassurée qu'il soit là. April a besoin d'un homme comme lui, auprès d'elle._

Sa remarque me surprend ; elle n'avait pas pu entendre notre conversation.  
April avait probablement confié des choses à Amelia...ou la chanteuse avait tout simplement très justement interprété les choses.  
Sa tête se tourne à nouveau et elle semble tout à coup chercher quelque chose autour de moi.

 _\- Le bouquet de fleurs que tu avais en sortant, tu l'as remis à l'accueil ?_

Je suis étonné qu'elle ait gardé ce détail en tête.  
J'hésite quelques instants, mais je ne pouvais pas lui cacher la vérité : elle devait savoir qui était derrière cet accident et connaître les menaces très précises qui planaient sur la cérémonie des Music Awards.

 _\- Non, je ne l'ai pas remis à l'accueil. Je l'ai jeté..._

 _\- Jeté ? Mais pourquoi tu as..._

Elle s'arrête au milieu de sa question et je vois les reflets de son regard changer subitement.  
Comme l'émergence d'une révélation.

 _\- Tu veux dire que ce bouquet était de Lui ?_

J'hoche de la tête et lui tends sans un mot le message du bout des doigts.  
Je l'observe en prendre connaissance face à moi, guettant sa réaction.  
Mais elle me surprend à nouveau, restant impassible à la lecture du message.

 _\- Je suis désolé Amelia_ , finis-je par lâcher pour briser le silence qui s'était installé. _Il n'a malheureusement pas abandonné..._

 _\- Oui, je vois ça..._

 _\- On fera attention, j'appellerai Nathan pour qu'on vérifie toutes les mesures de sécurité sur tes déplacements et ceux de tes proches. Et il faudra prévenir l'organisation des Music Awards que vu les circonstances, tu ne pourras pas participer à l'événement._

 _\- Les mesures de Nathan ne suffiront pas, de même que mon absence à la cérémonie_ , annonce-t-elle en pliant le message et me le tendant à nouveau.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, ça ne suffira pas ? On évitera de prochaines attaques ainsi..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux..._ reprend-elle avec conviction.

La force qui émane de ses mots est impressionnante. En l'espace de quelques instants, je retrouvais devant moi l'Amelia, sûre d'elle et déterminée...et c'était presque fascinant d'observer ainsi sa transformation.

 _\- Je ne veux plus qu'on évite des attaques_ , enchaine-t-elle fermement. _Regarde ce qu'il a fait...ce mec veut me gâcher la vie, et n'hésite pas à s'en prendre à ceux que j'aime : il a tué Richard...il a foncé sur April à pleine vitesse et peut être qu'elle ne marchera plus jamais_ , explique-t-elle, la voix tremblante _. Il faut que j'assume mes responsabilités..._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_ Demandé-je, ne cernant pas où elle veut en venir.

 _\- C'est moi qu'il veut...je vais lui donner ce qu'il attend. Il n'arrêtera pas sinon...il me donne rendez-vous aux Music Awards...alors, je vais me rendre à la cérémonie, et lui offrir l'opportunité de se dévoiler..._

 _\- Amelia, ce n'est pas raisonnable, il aura le temps de se préparer minutieusement...il doit prévoir cette date depuis des lustres..._ contredis-je pour tenter de la dissuader de se rendre tête baissée dans ce guet-apens.

Une éventualité qui n'était que pure folie pour moi...et un véritable cauchemar annoncé de venir défier cet homme sur son propre terrain.

 _\- Je veux mettre un terme à toute cette histoire d'une manière ou d'une autre...mais je ne peux le faire seule..._ conclut-elle dans un murmure en évitant soigneusement mon regard.

 _\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi à la cérémonie ?_

Elle hésite quelques instants. Je sens que la prochaine phrase lui coûte et qu'elle la prépare tout particulièrement.

 _\- J'ai réagi comme une petite fille capricieuse en te demandant de partir...et non, pas comme une adulte...ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je le mets derrière moi...ce n'est pas ça le plus important...l'important, c'est que tout ça s'arrête...les rôles seront clairement posés entre nous, il n'y aura plus d'équivoque, et je me plierai à tout ce que tu me demanderas...à tout ce que tu jugeras nécessaire dans les circonstances._

Son aveu me prend de court.  
Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce retournement de situation.  
Je discernais un léger pincement au cœur, une pointe de déception surprenante en moi : elle tirait un trait sur ce qu'on avait partagé...je devrais être soulagé mais je me sens presque blessé.  
Après les deux jours que je venais de passer, je n'étais pas parvenu à l'oublier...je commençais à comprendre ce qui me frappait malgré moi.  
Et j'avais ainsi presque réussi à me faire à l'idée de tout quitter...  
De m'éloigner.  
Maintenant, elle me demandait de revenir.  
Mais pas forcément comme avant...

 _\- Tu veux...tu veux bien m'aider de nouveau...m'assister en tant que garde du corps ?_ Demande-t-elle timidement, perturbée par mon silence et mon manque de réaction.

Je l'observe intensément, plongeant mon regard dans le sien avant de lui répondre.  
Malgré le contexte, aucune hésitation dans mon esprit.

 _\- Amelia...tu n'as même pas à me le demander..._


	54. Sans issue

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) Bonne lecture :) Bisous**

* * *

 **Sans issue**

 _\- J'espère que ça va marcher, Mer...je n'ai plus d'autre issue de toute manière...le temps presse...il faut absolument que je trouve une source de financement, sinon je vais devoir retarder ou annuler la construction du foyer...  
_

Amelia est dans un coin du salon au téléphone avec sa manager depuis quelques minutes.  
Je l'attends sagement, en laissant mon regard s'arrêter sur les éléments près de moi dans la pièce.  
Je revenais dans cet appartement avec une impression assez bizarre : je n'avais pas encore le sentiment d'être à ma place. D'appartenir à cet endroit.  
J'essayais de retrouver mes repères et mes automatismes aux côtés d'Amelia.  
Son attitude était cependant un peu plus distante qu'auparavant : elle évitait souvent mon regard, s'isolait dès que possible. Comme si elle avait une ligne de conduite en tête qu'elle s'attachait à appliquer. Je me faisais peut être des idées, ou j'étais tout simplement plus sensible à la moindre de ses réactions...toujours est-il qu'une foule de sensations contrastées se mêlaient à mon retour en tant que garde du corps d'Amelia Shepherd.

Mes yeux se perdent autour de moi quand je distingue subitement une pochette de CD qui m'interpelle, posée près du lecteur.  
Comment pouvait-elle être là ?  
Je m'en approche automatiquement et mes doigts glissent dessus.  
Je caresse du bout des doigts ce morceau de plastique et je reconnais mon écriture sur la feuille de papier qui fait office de jaquette.  
J'ouvre délicatement le boîtier mais aucun CD à l'intérieur... l'aurait-elle écouté ?  
Ce disque qui était si spécial pour moi...qui m'a permis de ne pas perdre pied à certains moments de ma vie...mais par quel miracle l'avais-je alors dans la main ?

 _\- Ok, j'ai eu un texto de Jackson, il va passer l'après-midi à l'hôpital avec April, on va pouvoir y aller, je suis rassurée de savoir April entourée_ , m'informe Amelia en s'approchant de moi. _J'espère qu'il va la booster pour ses exercices de kiné..._

Je lui tourne le dos, encore concentré sur ma découverte.  
Je distingue sa présence sur le côté, son ombre grandissant près de moi.

 _\- Tu peux m'éclairer...ce CD...comment se fait-il qu'il soit ici ?_

 _\- C'est une surprise que j'ai découverte quand j'ai fini de déballer les cartons en provenance du chalet, il y a deux jours_ , répond-elle.

Dans sa voix, une tonalité douce et posée qui m'interpelle. Comme un voile de tendresse.  
Et une attitude subitement plus détendue et relâchée qui s'empare d'elle à l'évocation du CD.  
Presque une Amelia qui se métamorphose devant moi.

 _\- Il y avait une enveloppe dans l'un d'entre eux à laquelle je n'avais pas prêtée attention et qui s'est glissée au fond quand j'ai retiré les vêtements. Il y avait un petit post it dessus qui disait « Pour garder un peu de cet havre de paix »...signé par Rosie._

Je souris en écoutant l'explication d'Amelia.  
Cela ressemblait à du Rosie tout craché.  
Elle savait ce que représentait ce disque pour moi...elle pensait que l'avoir avec moi s'avérerait plus utile qu'enfermé dans un placard.

 _-Je pense qu'elle a dû défaire l'un des paquets pour y ajouter ce disque avant de les expédier..._ conclut Amelia.

 _\- Oui, Rosie est pleine de ressources,_ renchéris-je en maintenant mon sourire. _Tu...tu l'as écouté ?_ Demandé-je un peu fébrile.

Amelia fixe le boîtier en plastique, hésite quelques secondes, puis se décide à me répondre avec un sourire aux lèvres. Franc et spontané.  
Un des premiers que j'observe depuis nos retrouvailles.  
Un spectacle qui me fascine.

 _\- Avec un titre comme « Hunt's symphony» comment voulais-tu que je résiste...c'est une merveille ce CD, je ne m'en lasse pas depuis 2 jours..._

Je reste silencieux en écoutant sa réponse.  
Ce CD contenait en effet une série de titres chantés par mes parents, quelques morceaux que j'avais moi-même enregistrés avec mon père lorsque j'étais encore ado...et une chanson que j'avais écrite spécialement pour lui...un peu plus tard...

 _\- La voix de ta mère est bouleversante...je suppose que c'est ton père qui l'accompagne..._

J'acquiesce de la tête alors que les échos des mélodies du CD résonnent dans ma tête.  
Je suis surpris qu'Amelia développe ses impressions et ne mette pas aussitôt un terme à cet échange, mais j'accueille avec attention ses mots...

 _\- Tu as une voix superbe également, mais je te l'ai déjà dit...j'aime beaucoup le titre « Goodbye »...qui me semble coller à l'épreuve de la mort de ton père...mais ma préférée c'est le duo de tes parents...elle m'a fait planer..._

Cette chanson qu'elle évoque, elle m'a permis de garder la tête hors de l'eau.  
De vaincre mes démons.  
Elle était comme sacrée pour moi...une chanson à laquelle on ne touche pas et que j'étais incapable de chanter ou même fredonner...ce titre a été repris des milliers de fois, par pleins d'artistes différents, mais pour moi, il n'y avait que mes parents qui étaient légitimes pour la chanter : deux êtres éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre...pour toujours.  
Je ne connaîtrai jamais ça pour ma part.

 _\- Leur reprise est magnifique, on perçoit tout l'amour qui se dégage de tous les deux...je comprends mieux quand tu me parlais de petites choses qui nous permettent de garder en soi les gens qu'on aime, de les faire vivre et résonner à l'intérieur de nous. C'est cette chanson pour toi ?_

 _\- Effectivement tu as vu juste..._ confirmé-je faiblement.

 _\- C'est une superbe déclaration d'amour de chanter ainsi cette chanson...ils étaient vraiment très épris l'un de l'autre...amoureux et heureux..._

Elle me fixe intensément en finissant son commentaire et nos regards restent connectés pendant de longues secondes. A cet instant, bizarrement, Amelia n'esquive pas cet échange silencieux.  
Elle reste concentrée et fixée sur moi.  
Le moment est déstabilisant, je perçois une électricité vibrer entre nous...mes anciens réflexes s'expriment à nouveau : cette alchimie me met tout à coup mal à l'aise et m'amène à détourner finalement le regard.  
Je me racle légèrement la gorge pour briser la connexion.

 _\- Euh...tu es prête...on peut y aller ?_

Elle prend quelques secondes, puis soupire rapidement me confirmant qu'elle va à ce rendez-vous à contrecœur.

 _\- Oui, allons-y_ , assure-t-elle. _Que ce soit derrière moi...je n'aime pas être prise au piège dans une situation, sans avoir d'autre choix que de demander ainsi de l'aide...à la dernière personne sur ma liste en plus..._

Elle récupère une veste en cuir qu'elle revêt rapidement, tout en nouant un léger foulard autour de son cou.  
Je l'imite et enfile également un blouson en cuir par-dessus ma veste de costard, puis me saisis des casques de moto et lui tends le sien. Jackson n'étant plus disponible, j'avais décidé de l'emmener en moto. Ce véhicule s'avérait également bien plus pratique qu'une voiture pour échapper à une éventuelle prise en chasse.  
Nous sortons de l'appartement en quelques minutes et retrouvons la moto garée à quelques pas dans la rue.

 _\- Tu me rappelles l'adresse s'il te plaît ?_

 _\- Euh, tu prends la direction de Bellevue, l'adresse du domaine devrait être indiquée ensuite..._

J'acquiesce de la tête à ses indications et l'aide à bien attacher son casque, alors qu'elle lutte avec l'attache.  
J'enfile mon casque à mon tour et m'installe en premier sur la moto.  
Je prends une main d'Amelia et l'aide à s'asseoir derrière moi en enjambant la monture.  
Je lui laisse quelques secondes pour trouver la position idéale, bien calée derrière moi, et je mets le contact.  
Je tourne très légèrement la tête vers elle pour lui souffler une dernière instruction avant de démarrer.

 _\- Surtout tu te tiens bien à moi, en toutes circonstances..._

Elle ne répond pas mais appuie ma demande lorsque je sens ses bras me serrer fermement et ses mains se croiser contre mon ventre.

Trente-cinq minutes de route plus tard, nous arrivons aux abords de Bellevue et je remarque un panneau désignant effectivement un domaine.  
Amelia me le pointe du doigt et m'indique d'une voix forte derrière moi : « C'est par là ! ».  
Je suis alors scrupuleusement les autres éléments de signalisation et au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous engageons dans une grande allée pavée, bordée de platanes : elle conduit ainsi jusqu'à un immense portail en fer forgé, au-delà duquel on distingue une imposante bâtisse...un château...  
Je suis contraint de m'arrêter devant le portail fermé.  
Amelia descend de la moto et retire son casque tout en s'approchant d'un boîtier qui ressemble à un interphone.

 _\- Il est au courant que tu venais ?_ Demandé-je en laissant ma voix porter par delà le casque et m'inquiétant que l'entrée nous soit refusée.

 _\- Non...je préférais ne pas le prévenir pour éviter que cela ne dure trop longtemps...je n'ai aucune envie de rester coincée ici plusieurs heures._

Elle appuie sur un bouton incrusté dans le boîtier et une voix féminine finit par s'élever.

 _\- Oui, bonjour, pouvez-vous vous annoncer et indiquer l'objet de votre visite ?_

La question est d'une formalité assez étonnante ce qui me fait légèrement sourire.

 _\- Bonjour je suis Amelia Shepherd, je viens voir Alex Karev._

 _\- Vous avez rendez-vous ?_

 _\- Oui, il m'attend..._

La réponse d'Amelia est prononcée sans hésitation et s'avère efficace lorsqu'on perçoit le portail s'ouvrir progressivement.

 _\- Je ne te savais pas si bonne menteuse._

 _\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge, depuis le temps qu'il me tend des perches..._ indique-t-elle tout en remettant son casque et s'asseyant à nouveau derrière moi.

Je redémarre à faible allure et pénètre dans l'enceinte du domaine.  
Nous roulons sur quelques mètres avant que je ne coupe le contact, devant la grande porte du château face à nous.  
Nous descendons tous les deux de la moto et retirons nos casques. Je débarrasse Amelia de cet accessoire que je place sur la moto et elle s'empresse de remuer sa tête énergiquement pour replacer ses cheveux.  
Un grincement s'éveille derrière nous et je tourne la tête : une silhouette se dessine dans l'encadrement de la porte...une silhouette masculine qui descend les marches pour venir à notre rencontre.  
Et un visage que je reconnais aussitôt.

 _\- Amelia, quel plaisir de te voir !_ Annonce-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Amelia lui fait face rapidement et lui offre un grand sourire...une attitude à l'opposé complet de ce que j'avais pu observer lors de la soirée pour sa fondation où elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter.  
Mais je ne suis pas dupe : je sais qu'elle joue un rôle à cet instant.  
Elle n'est pas venue ici par plaisir, mais contrainte et forcée pour financer son projet.

 _\- Bonjour Alex, excuse-moi, je viens te voir sans prévenir, mais je voulais m'entretenir avec toi sur un sujet très important...et urgent..._

 _Il n'y a aucun problème_ , précise-t-il dans un sourire. _Je n'ai pas de contraintes particulières et mes parents sont en voyage...de plus, je m'attendais un peu à ta venue, je pense savoir de quoi tu veux me parler, j'ai eu quelques échos..._

Je perçois Amelia se crisper près de moi, mal à l'aise en comprenant qu'Alex a une idée bien précise du but de sa visite.  
Je reste pour ma part surpris de l'entendre dire qu'il vit encore dans ce domaine avec sa famille : il avait pourtant au moins 35 ans. Mais apparemment dans les familles de cette stature, les liens du sang sont différents et se dissipent moins rapidement : un patrimoine et une fortune à gérer semblent susciter certains devoirs.

 _\- Par ailleurs, j'ai entendu la triste nouvelle que ton amie April a eu un grave accident, j'espère que tout va bien ?_ S'enquérit-il d'une voix douce et compatissante.

Elle _se remet doucement, mais elle est entre de bonnes mains, merci de t'en soucier_ , répond faiblement Amelia, le regard baissé.

Une présence se devine soudain derrière l'hôte de la demeure : une jeune femme, habillée d'un tailleur strict.

 _\- Monsieur, vous êtes sûr que je dois vous laisser ? Mon service ne devait prendre fin que dans deux heures_ , annonce-t-elle timidement, un peu gênée.

 _\- Oui, Marie, comme je viens de vous le dire, prenez votre après-midi. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous..._ confirme-t-il sans un regard à celle qui s'avère donc une gouvernante.

 _\- Très bien, Monsieur, je vous dis donc à demain._

Elle avance un peu plus, nous fait un respectueux signe de tête et rejoint une petite voiture, garée à quelques mètres.  
Je sens un regard perçant sur moi et remarque rapidement qu'Alex m'observe intensément.

 _\- Nous n'avons pas été présentés, je crois_ , appuie-t-il en me tendant une main.

Je lui serre la main fermement tout en percevant la voix d'Amelia à nos côtés.

 _\- Alex, je te présente...Jackson. C'est un ami musicien, il a gentiment voulu me conduire chez toi, car mon chauffeur est malade._

J'écoute les mots d'Amelia, un peu surpris qu'elle ne dévoile pas ma véritable identité, mais je ne laisse rien transparaître.  
Elle avait sans doute peur qu'Alex me reconnaisse...  
Il est vrai qu'il me fixe intensément, comme s'il étudiait précisément chaque trait de mon visage.  
Mais il finit par détourner son visage et détacher sa main de la mienne en s'adressant à nouveau à Amelia.

 _-Je te propose de rentrer Amelia...Jackson, vous pouvez garer votre moto dans le garage, il y a des nuages menaçants qui s'annoncent. Je pense que ce serait plus prudent._

Je jette un œil au ciel et je constate qu'il s'est largement assombri, faisant craindre un orage imminent.

 _\- Merci, beaucoup, ma moto va apprécier_ , réponds-je avec un faible sourire pour faire diminuer la tension que je percevais entre nous.

 _\- Je vais vous ouvrir de l'intérieur, il s'agit de la porte marron que vous voyez à 100 mètres devant vous._

 _\- Très bien, merci_ , réponds-je poliment.

 _\- Amelia, je t'en prie, rentre_ , indique-t-il en plaçant une main dans le dos d'Amelia et la guidant dans les escaliers.

Je jette un dernier regard à Amelia qui cherche mes yeux avant de se retourner une dernière fois : je lis dans ce regard toute la lassitude qui l'habite déjà...elle se faisait vraiment violence en venant ainsi solliciter son aide.  
Je place mes mains sur le guidon de la moto, un casque à la main et l'autre accroché au guidon, et m'avance vers la section du domaine indiquée par Alex.

 _\- L'ouverture de la porte est enclenchée_ , entends-je derrière moi : je distingue la porte marron s'élever et révéler en effet progressivement une carrosserie de voiture.

Je me retourne vers l'entrée du château mais c'est une porte fermée qui me fait déjà face alors qu'Alex et Amelia ont pénétré à l'intérieur.  
J'arrive à l'entrée du garage, la porte automatique étant complètement levée dorénavant.

Je fais quelques pas dans le lieu qui vient de m'être dévoilé tout en guidant ma moto : la surface de la pièce m'impressionne directement. Ce n'est pas un simple garage, c'est quasiment un rez-de-chaussée entier rempli de voitures.  
J'avance un peu plus et balaye des yeux les différents véhicules autour de moi, éclairés par plusieurs néons installés au plafond : des Rolls Royce, des voitures de collection, des Porsche, des voitures américaines de légende, des 4x4...  
J'essaie de trouver une place pour ma moto et repère l'endroit idéal dans un coin au fond de la pièce, face à moi. Je pousse ma moto prudemment, me faufilant entre une Rolls Royce et une vieille Cadillac, puis la positionne de côté en actionnant la béquille.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de scruter à nouveau rapidement du regard toutes ces voitures aux carrosseries étincelantes, m'octroyant un tour rapide des différents modèles quasiment installés ici en exposition.  
Des questions s'invitent rapidement pendant ma contemplation.  
A quoi ressemble une vie dans un environnement de cette nature ?  
Un quotidien où on peut avoir tout ce qu'on désire, où tout est accessible ?  
Est-ce qu'on a seulement encore des rêves ?  
Est-ce que ça suffit pour être heureux ?  
L'expérience m'avait démontré le contraire : tous les artistes que j'avais croisés, certains pouvant de la même manière s'offrir tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, étaient la plupart du temps des êtres torturés, névrosés...et seuls...profondément seuls.  
Je pense instinctivement à mes parents, à ma conversation avec Amelia quelques heures plus tôt à l'appartement : le bonheur, ça ne se résume pas à un garage rempli de voitures de luxe...le bonheur c'est aussi simple que de partager une chanson...  
Je ne connaissais pas Alex et pourtant j'étais sûr d'une chose : cet homme avait tout ce qu'il voulait, mais il lui manquait le plus important...ce qu'il faut pour être heureux.  
Mes réflexions s'estompent quand mon attention s'arrête subitement sur un véhicule.  
Le pare-chocs avant est abîmé et des taches de couleur m'intriguent.  
Je m'agenouille et distingue des traces brillantes sur la carrosserie...ma curiosité piquée, j'y fais glisser mon doigt.  
La sensation me permet de cerner plus précisément la substance : ce n'est pas de la peinture, c'est plus fluide qu'un composant chimique...glissant facilement sur mon doigt et l'habillant d'une vive couleur rouge...  
Mon cœur s'accélère tout à coup en identifiant ce liquide sur ma peau...  
Je me penche encore un peu plus, pour observer la plaque d'immatriculation comme par réflexe.  
Mais je fais visiblement fausse piste : cette plaque est tout à fait habituelle avec une série de chiffres et de lettres.  
Et pourtant...je garde cette intuition dérangeante au fond de mon esprit.  
Quelque chose m'interpelle tout à coup alors que les éléments constituant le numéro d'immatriculation ne me semblent pas parfaitement droits et alignés.  
Je touche le morceau de métal, rien d'anormal...quoique, en scrutant un peu plus précisément la plaque métallique, je discerne deux teintes bien distinctes de blanc : celle présente près des bords est moins vive, plus beige que blanche.  
Mes doigts parcourent l'étendue de métal et je perçois étonnamment un rebord se révéler sous ma peau comme une jonction.  
Une bordure.  
Mes doigts s'y agrippent et je détache ainsi avec surprise la plaque d'immatriculation. Il s'agit en fait d'une section aimantée qui peut s'appliquer et s'enlever tout aussi facilement.  
J'observe l'objet dans ma main avec incrédulité : une plaque d'immatriculation amovible, ce n'est clairement pas quelque chose de courant sur le marché...  
Je sens la tension grandir en moi et je finis par baisser à nouveau le regard sur ce que cette plaque cachait : ce qui s'affiche sous mes yeux, ne me surprend pas, mais confirme tous les soupçons qui commençaient à s'exprimer au fond de moi.  
Car pas de lettres ou de chiffres sur la véritable plaque de cette voiture...de ce 4x4 d'un noir mat... juste un signe, un symbole que j'ai longtemps cherché des yeux dans les rues de Seattle...que j'ai reconnu avec horreur le soir du concert d'Amelia.  
Elle est là à quelques centimètres de mon regard : ce mystérieux Ferry Boat qui m'a hanté depuis de longues semaines.

Amelia...  
Un prénom qui envahit mon esprit...qui se répète au rythme des battements de mon cœur et de l'intensité de mes pulsations.  
Sans le savoir, je viens de la mener droit dans les filets de notre pire ennemi...  
Je dois la retrouver au plus vite.  
Un clic retentit alors que je me redresse, prêt à bondir, et l'obscurité m'entoure tout à coup.  
Plus aucune lumière dans la pièce et un bruit métallique résonne simultanément.  
Mes yeux sont déstabilisés par la pénombre soudaine et je perds l'espace de quelques secondes mes repères.  
J'avance à tâtons en m'appuyant contre les voitures pour me diriger vers la porte.  
Ce bruit métallique...il me semble familier et je réalise qu'il correspond au mécanisme de la porte. Mais cette fois ci, il marque la fermeture de l'entrée du garage...  
Une poussée d'adrénaline se diffuse dans tout mon organisme, et mobilise en une fraction de secondes l'ensemble de mes sens. Ma vision s'adapte rapidement à la faible luminosité et je constate avec effroi que la porte est déjà fermée de moitié.  
J'avance aussi vite que je peux, dans une lutte contre la mécanique.  
Je glisse sur le capot d'une voiture pour gagner du terrain, mais j'observe impuissant la descente rapide de l'entrée du garage.  
Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques pas, je cours sans prêter attention aux chocs contre mes jambes alors que je tape dans des véhicules. Mon cœur bat la chamade sous l'effort intense et la tension qui m'assaillent.  
Je parviens enfin face à cette porte automatique...mais seulement une poignée de centimètres de libres, trop peu pour que je puisse me faufiler...

Un claquement sourd s'élève après quelques secondes.  
L'entrée vient de se refermer complètement face à moi.

Je suis pris au piège dans ce garage.  
La faute à mon manque de rapidité.  
La faute à quelques secondes d'hésitation et de réflexion...bien inutiles.  
Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Et la tension se transforme en énervement contre moi-même...puis en angoisse vive et culpabilisante. Amelia n'est qu'à quelques mètres et pourtant je ne peux l'atteindre.

Me voilà coincé...dans une situation impossible...  
Comme le rebondissement ultime d'un mauvais film catastrophe.  
Quoi de pire pour un garde du corps que d'être éloigné de celle qu'il doit protéger...  
Quoi de pire pour moi que d'être impuissant, face à cette porte close, en étant pleinement conscient dorénavant qu'Amelia court le plus grand des dangers.  
Un de mes poings frappe violemment ce mur de métal face à moi.  
Un son sourd perce le silence qui m'entoure.

Derrière cette barrière.  
Dans ce château.  
Que se passe-t-il ?  
A-t-Il l'intention de lui faire de mal ?  
Est-elle saine et sauve ? Blessée ? Séquestrée ?

Car Amelia est seule...

Non pas avec Alex Karev, héritier et donateur privilégié de la fondation de la chanteuse.

Mais avec l'homme qui la harcèle depuis des mois.

L'auteur des menaces, des déstabilisations qui ont marqué ces derniers mois.

Le fou qui a inscrit ce voile de terreur et d'angoisse qui habille dorénavant le visage et les yeux de la chanteuse.

Le monstre, responsable des drames qui ont assombri sa vie...


	55. Fin de partie

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire! Je voulais remercier les personnes qui ont mis des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Fin de partie**

Sang froid.  
Réactivité et Rapidité.  
Trois compétences qui me collent à la peau : qui m'ont sauvé la vie des dizaines de fois ou permis de sauver celle des autres.  
Plongé dans une semi obscurité et coincé dans le garage d'Alex, je respire calmement et profondément pour m'aider à réfléchir et trouver une issue...une solution...  
J'avais encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer en quelques secondes : le mystère qui nous avait occupé pendant de longs mois venait enfin d'être dévoilé...l'identité du harceleur d'Amelia ne faisait plus aucun doute.  
Ce n'était pas un inconnu, pas un fan psychologiquement dérangé, mais un homme qu'Amelia avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer à plusieurs reprises, qui avait visiblement tout fait pour être spécial aux yeux de la chanteuse...sans succès.  
Cet homme qui avait l'habitude d'avoir tout ce qu'il désire sans efforts, sans résistance, avait-il perdu la raison et franchi les limites devant ce mépris et ce peu d'intérêt que lui renvoyait Amelia ?  
L'indifférence peut être redoutable de conséquences...

Mes yeux, adaptés dorénavant au faible niveau de luminosité de la pièce, me permettent d'étudier plus précisément le lieu où je me trouve.  
Je scrute minutieusement la salle, mes sens en alerte et attentifs à chaque détail...chaque élément qui pourrait me donner une clé de sortie...pour m'échapper le plus rapidement possible, le temps m'était compté.  
Mon regard repère alors une section bien précise de la pièce...d'où se détache un faible puits de lumière...  
Je remarque alors pour la première fois, un filet renvoyant la lumière du jour.  
J'avance, me laissant guider vers cette source lumineuse, comme une âme perdue et assoiffée, appelée par un mirage en plein désert.  
J'arrive ainsi face à un immense placard qui semble cacher ce qui constitue alors mon seul espoir, une fenêtre...une fenêtre qui j'espère s'avérera assez large pour que je puisse m'y faufiler.  
Je me poste de côté au meuble en métal et m'empoigne à le faire pivoter. Je ne parviens à le faire bouger que sur quelques centimètres, le poids du meuble m'empêche de le faire glisser facilement sur le sol.  
J'ouvre alors le meuble et découvre qu'il est rempli d'outils et d'accessoires volumineux de voiture tels que des batteries, des pots d'échappement, autant d'éléments lourds et massifs qui me gênent pour soulever le placard du sol.  
Je ne prends pas de ménagement particulier et fais tomber au sol le maximum d'accessoires possibles, sans prêter garde si je casse ou abîme quoi que ce soit dans l'opération.  
Après avoir débarrassé une grande partie des étagères du placard, je reprends ma position de côté : un grincement strident s'élève dans la pièce alors que je décale le meuble...je le positionne ainsi perpendiculairement au mur et je découvre ma lueur d'espoir : une fenêtre située à environ deux mètres du sol.  
Une fenêtre condamnée, sans poignée, haute d'environ 30 centimètres : la brèche pour m'évader tel un prisonnier.  
J'allais devoir me contorsionner mais il fallait que j'essaie : c'était mon issue la plus directe et rapide possible.

J'enlève mon blouson en cuir ainsi que ma veste de costume que j'avais revêtue par-dessus un tee-shirt noir pour donner une touche d'élégance simple pour cette visite.  
J'enroule ma veste autour de ma main droite, puis me saisis du rebord de cette fenêtre par ma main gauche. Je me hisse furtivement de ma main libre et lance un coup de poing vif et sec dans la vitre. Je réalise avec bonheur qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un double vitrage et le verre se brise facilement sous mon action.  
Les éclats tombent en partie sur le sol autour de moi, mais je n'y fais pas attention, et m'élève à nouveau pour briser plus largement la vitre, déclenchant une nouvelle pluie de débris.  
Je lève les yeux au dessus de moi : c'est un cadran vide qui se révèle dorénavant et me laisse apercevoir directement la lumière et le paysage extérieur. Je perçois même le clapotis de gouttes alors que la pluie semble s'être emparée du ciel.  
Je me positionne sur la pointe des pieds et fais glisser ma veste contre le rebord de la fenêtre, retirant le maximum de bris de verre possible.  
Satisfait du résultat, je jette sans un remords le vêtement à terre : rempli d'éclats de verre et déchiré, il ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité, et c'était clairement le cadet de mes soucis.  
Je prends quelques secondes, respire un grand coup, puis me hisse de mes deux mains contre le rebord de la fenêtre : je sens de minuscules éclats de verre s'incruster sous la peau de mes doigts, mais je fais abstraction de la douleur, concentré sur mon objectif...sortir d'ici au plus vite.  
D'un mouvement vif, je fais glisser ma tête dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, tout en me positionnant légèrement de côté, laissant mon torse reposer sur le rebord. Mes mains s'étendent vers l'extérieur : un souffle frais ainsi que des gouttes pesantes effleurent ma peau. Mes doigts recherchent le contact de la façade et je me fais ainsi glisser et m'assois sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
Je ressens encore imperceptiblement des éclats s'inscrire sous ma peau, doigts, torse, cuisses, mais je ne suis pas sensible aux picotements et à ces coupures, même si je distingue un écoulement s'étendre le long de ma main droite...un probable saignement.  
Je parviens finalement à m'extraire complètement de la fenêtre et je saute sans hésitation à l'extérieur : je me réceptionne sans trop de difficulté sur les graviers de la cour centrale.  
La pluie fine se transforme en quelques secondes en une pluie battante et je cours à toute vitesse vers l'entrée du château, tout en sentant l'eau ruisseler et coller mon tee-shirt contre mon torse.

Je retrouve le porche de l'immense bâtisse et me saisis de la poignée de la porte en bois scellant la scission entre extérieur et intérieur du château.  
Je tourne la poignée, sans effort, presque surpris que le bâtiment soit ouvert, mais dans son empressement Alex n'a pas pris soin de verrouiller derrière lui.  
Je pose un premier pas avec précaution à l'intérieur : je découvre une entrée majestueuse et lumineuse.  
Un lustre de cristal habille le centre de ce hall, comme un accessoire de décoration, finement pensé et mis en scène pour marquer les visiteurs dès les premières secondes. Mon regard se dirige cependant automatiquement vers un imposant escalier en marbre, longeant un mur mettant en avant une magnifique tapisserie.  
L'intérieur des lieux est presque plus marquant que l'extérieur de la demeure et affiche clairement le statut de la famille Karev. Je ne me laisse cependant pas déstabiliser par cet environnement de luxe et de raffinement : je me concentre aussitôt sur le moindre bruit que je peux capter tout en me saisissant du pistolet que j'avais pris soin d'attacher à ma cheville droite.  
Mon arme fermement en main, les doigts en alerte et parfaitement positionnés, je m'avance prudemment en direction de l'escalier : je distingue à ce moment des pas et de très faibles échos de voix qui me parviennent depuis les étages, me confortant sur mon intuition de m'engager dans l'escalier.  
Je monte ainsi calmement les marches mais d'un pas vif et maîtrisé. Je me laisse guider par l'intensité des sons autour de moi et m'arrête au quatrième étage : je découvre alors devant moi, une porte entrebâillée, par laquelle les échos de voix s'intensifient nettement.  
Je me dirige à pas feutrés vers cette pièce et je perçois rapidement des échanges beaucoup plus précis et des bribes de conversations.

 _\- Ça me gêne beaucoup tu sais de te demander ça..._

La voix d'Amelia parvient distinctement jusqu'à mes oreilles : son ton semble gêné, un peu gagné par l'émotion, mais je n'y discerne aucune pointe de méfiance ou de peur.

 _\- Je ferais beaucoup de choses pour toi, tu le sais, Amelia...cette fois-ci, j'ai besoin que tu me prouves que j'ai raison de le faire cependant..._

 _\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?_

 _\- Tu sais bien..._

La réponse d'Alex me crispe subitement alors que j'ai l'oreille collée à la porte : la façon qu'il a de s'exprimer à ce moment, avec une ampleur mystérieuse presque dangereuse me fait réagir aussitôt.  
Je pousse la porte du bout du pied, et m'avance dans la pièce, l'arme solidement braquée, prêt à tirer.  
Mon irruption fait se retourner une première silhouette qui n'est autre qu'Amelia alors qu'Alex se tient fièrement face à moi à quelques dizaines de mètres.  
Je remarque qu'il est assis sur le rebord d'un bureau, une bibliothèque pour décor derrière lui alors qu'Amelia est debout, près d'une porte fenêtre donnant sur un large balcon, d'où on distingue le spectacle de l'orage.  
Mon regard capte directement celui d'Amelia et je reconnais une vive surprise au sein de ses yeux qui m'observent avec incrédulité.

 _\- Owen, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_ Me demande-t-elle avec appui, le regard perçant. _Et qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu t'es blessé ?_ poursuit-elle, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix, son attention fixée sur mes mains et avant-bras écorchés.

 _\- Owen ? Je pensais que ton ami s'appelait Jackson_ , s'interroge Alex en rebondissant sur la réaction spontanée d'Amelia.

La chanteuse me fait de gros yeux à cet instant, honteuse de sa méprise et me renvoyant en partie la faute de s'être dévoilée avec cette réaction non calculée.

 _\- Amelia, viens près de moi, s'il te plaît_ , demandé-je d'un ton ferme en baissant légèrement la tête de côté pour lui faire comprendre de se placer derrière moi.

 _\- Owen, je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Enchérit-elle sans bouger pour autant _. Tu me fais peur..._

Un silence pesant s'établit pendant quelques instants.  
Je fixe intensément mon regard sur celui d'Alex et le tiens en joue avec attention. Mes yeux reflètent une pointe de menace et de défiance lui révélant que son secret est dévoilé.  
Je distingue une étincelle jaillir au sein de ses pupilles et la couleur de ses yeux changer subitement.  
Et c'est tout son visage qui s'assombrit et se durcit.

 _\- Oui, Owen, je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe_? répète Alex d'une voix subitement moqueuse et presque glaçante.

Amelia redirige aussitôt son attention vers l'hôte des lieux et le scrute intensément.  
Comme médusée par ce changement complet d'attitude et d'expression.  
L'homme qui venait de prendre la parole semblait tout à coup radicalement différent.

 _\- Alex, ne vous approchez pas d'elle..._

Il n'a qu'à étendre le bras pour toucher Amelia : sa proximité m'inquiétait alors que je me trouve encore à plusieurs dizaines de pas...  
Son regard trouve sournoisement le mien et j'y lis une pointe claire de défi.

 _\- Et vous, ne vous approchez pas plus, non plus,_ réclame-t-il en me fixant.

La silhouette d'Amelia se détache dans le champ de ma vision, et je perçois son visage aller et venir entre Alex et moi-même alors qu'elle semble perdre tous ses repères, paralysée par la tournure inattendue de l'échange.

 _\- Alex..._

 _\- Quoi, Alex ?_ Reprend-il en la coupant sèchement. _Pour qui tu te prends Amelia ? J'ai tout fait pour toi, j'aurais tout fait pour toi et tu ne me voyais pas pour autant...Et aujourd'hui, tu viens me voir, suppliante, en tentant de m'amadouer, en usant presque de tes charmes, pour arriver à tes fins, pour te servir de moi..._

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas..._

 _\- Tu m'as traité comme un moins que rien..._ poursuit-il violemment _...moi, Alex Karev...tu as eu l'audace de me repousser, de m'ignorer, sans considérer à qui tu avais à faire...qui tu faisais souffrir..._

 _\- Laissez la tranquille, ne me forcez pas à agir_ , reprends je fermement en avançant de deux pas vifs, pour mettre un terme à cet échange, qui commençait à s'intensifier dangereusement.

 _\- Tu ne me considères pas, et pourtant, je vaux mille fois plus que tous les hommes que tu as croisés, Amelia_ , enchaîne-t-il sans me prêter le moindre égard. _J'ai du sang noble qui coule dans mes veines...j'appartiens à une famille qui a œuvré pour les Etats-Unis, qui a lutté pour porter haut et fort ses couleurs...mais la famille, c'est un concept qui t'est étrangé, je crois...comme beaucoup d'autres choses, visiblement..._

Amelia se fige sur place, le teint pâle et le visage marqué par la violence des propos à son encontre. Ses mains se mettent à trembler et ses pupilles se chargent de larmes.

 _\- C'est...toi qui a tué Richard ? Qui a renversé April ?_

 _\- Ma pauvre, tu es tellement manipulable et aveugle...c'était presque trop facile...comme maintenant..._

Le regard d'Alex croise alors le mien, et dans un souffle il tend une main et s'empare d'Amelia, la coinçant entre ses bras, un coupe papier glissé sous le cou de la jeune femme.

 _\- Et comme ça, est-ce que tu vas encore agir, Monsieur le Garde du corps ?_ Demande-t-il d'un ton criard et hautain.

Je cherche le regard d'Amelia qui m'observe les yeux apeurés et baignés de larmes, alors que la lame du coupe papier effleure sa peau et qu'elle se retrouve prisonnière sous la menace d'Alex.

 _\- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle te trouve, ce que tu as de plus que moi..._ murmure le jeune homme en m'étudiant.

 _\- Alex, lâchez là, ne me forcez pas à utiliser mon arme_ , précisé-je tout en jaugeant la situation...tirer pouvait s'avérer délicat et dangereux pour Amelia, alors qu'elle est utilisée par Alex comme un bouclier devant lui.

Il recule doucement de plusieurs pas, menant la chanteuse avec lui dans ses bras : il ouvre la porte donnant sur le balcon d'un coup de pied, et continue à reculer, s'engageant sur le balcon et sous la pluie battante.  
Je les suis prudemment : je m'avance et gagne à mon tour cette section du château ouverte sur l'extérieur alors que je comprends qu'il se dirige ainsi vers la rambarde en pierre ...  
La pluie vive me brouille la vue et la fraîcheur crispe aussitôt mes muscles déjà sous tension.  
Mes yeux trouvent cependant ceux d'Amelia et ne les quittent pas pendant ces quelques pas effectués sous la pluie : son regard est rougi et révèle une véritable terreur...je tente de lui envoyer par mon regard toute ma réassurance et ma confiance.

 _\- Vous trouvez normal l'attitude d'une femme qui vous ignore de la sorte ? Qui vous évite ? Qui ne vous accorde même pas un regard ou une attention alors que vous êtes fou amoureux d'elle ?_ Assène Alex en laissant sa voix porter au-delà du vent et de la pluie qui s'abat mécaniquement autour de nous.

Je remarque qu'il continue à approcher du rebord du balcon : je sens mes doigts se tendre sur mon arme, mes yeux s'agrandir et se concentrer plus nettement entre les gouttes.

 _\- L'amour ne se commande pas...ni ne s'achète_ , réponds-je d'un ton calme et posé.

Malgré moi, son histoire résonne imperceptiblement : un amour bafoué...la souffrance créée par un sentiment si pur mais aussi si dangereux...qu'il peut nous détruire...je ne peux rester insensible à la souffrance qu'il exprime...mais c'était une autre vie, j'étais un autre homme...  
Amelia se débat légèrement : je perçois Alex resserrer son étreinte et la pression du coupe papier contre son cou pour la calmer.  
L'émotion s'empare rapidement de la jeune femme et je distingue malgré la pluie des larmes s'écouler le long de ses joues. Je perds toute sensibilité pour l'homme devant moi.  
Je n'ai plus qu'une obsession : libérer Amelia de son emprise, la tenir près de moi, saine et sauve...  
Le mouvement de la chanteuse me donne ainsi une opportunité inattendue alors que l'épaule gauche d'Alex est dorénavant découverte.

 _\- Je ne demandais pourtant pas grand-chose..._ précise-t-il d'une voix faible tout à coup.

 _\- Il y a d'autres façons de faire...les réactions ne se provoquent pas de la sorte, vous n'auriez pas dû arriver à de tels extrêmes..._

 _\- Elle m'a fait du mal...je voulais l'atteindre en retour...et la posséder à mon tour,_ explique-t-il en glissant un bras contre le ventre d'Amelia et encerclant sa taille fermement.

 _\- Alex, vous pouvez arrêter tout ça, vous avez ce pouvoir_ , proposé-je en me concentrant sur la silhouette du jeune homme, et fixant un point précis entre les gouttes.

 _\- Je la veux pour moi tout seul, pour toujours, et maintenant je l'ai avec moi..._ reprend-il, se calant contre le rebord du balcon.

Les gouttes défilent sous mes yeux. Ma vue tente de s'accrocher à un repère sur l'épaule gauche d'Alex, détachée d'Amelia.  
Ses derniers mots m'effraient, j'ai peur de comprendre l'issue qu'il a en tête, l'action qu'il envisage...  
Mon index presse légèrement la détente par anticipation.

 _\- Vous pouvez changer les choses, vous pouvez être plus fort que ces voix qui vous habitent et dictent votre conduite..._

 _\- Je n'en aie pas envie_ , souffle-t-il.

Je discerne un léger mouvement de sa part, comme une tentative d'appui contre la rambarde, un signal de plus alors que mes sens de sniper se mettent en alerte.  
Ma vue se fixe brusquement.  
Mes mains s'immobilisent et freinent les vibrations suscitées par le vent.  
Tout mon corps se tend en un quart de seconde, l'épaule d'Alex en ligne de mire.  
Mon index actionne la détente...  
Un cri de douleur perce le souffle du vent et le clapotis de l'eau.  
Deux silhouettes se détachent en une fraction de secondes : une présence recule des abords du balcon de quelques pas alors que l'autre perd l'équilibre et bascule par-dessus le rebord de pierre.  
J'observe impuissant le corps d'Alex quitter mon champ de vision, alors que la blessure que je viens de lui porter l'a déstabilisé.

Je range mon arme en la coinçant dans la ceinture de mon pantalon et je cours aussitôt, affolé par ce que je viens de voir.  
Je passe un bras dans le dos d'Amelia pour la rassurer puis me penche sans attendre par-dessus bord, alarmé par la scène que je viens d'observer.  
Alex est accroché à un peu plus d'un mètre de moi, une main maintenue à un rebord de fenêtre.  
Je remarque qu'il garde son deuxième bras ballant alors que sa chemise prend une teinte rouge, colorée par le sang...  
Je me positionne contre la rambarde en pierre et m'étend le plus possible en direction d'Alex en lui tendant ma main.

 _\- Agrippez-vous quelques secondes avec vos 2 mains, et tendez-moi votre bras indemne, Alex..._ crié-je à son encontre.

Ma main se trouve à quelques centimètres de celle qu'il maintient fermement contre le rebord de la fenêtre, mais je ne peux m'en saisir directement pour lui porter secours.  
Je sens une présence près de moi.  
Concentré sur Alex, je n'ai pas l'opportunité de tourner la tête mais je sais qu'il s'agit d'Amelia à mes côtés. Je me fais glisser encore un peu plus, mon corps étant aux trois quarts dans le vide et je distingue à ce moment une main se poser dans mon dos et tirer sur mon tee-shirt, comme pour m'empêcher de tomber.

 _\- Donnez-moi votre main_ , reprends-je plus fermement.

 _\- Je veux la voir, une dernière fois_ , répond-il calmement.

 _\- Je suis là Alex_ , précise Amelia, dont la voix se détache plus clairement sur ma droite et sa silhouette se distingue contre le rebord. _Écoute, Owen..._

 _\- C'est une belle dernière image de te voir comme ça au dessus de moi, Amelia_ , déclare Alex lentement en gardant son regard fixé sur la jeune femme.

 _\- Attrapez ma main, bon sang ! Dépêchez-vous !_ répète-je alors que je commençais à faiblir dans cette position inconfortable, exposée directement au vent et à la pluie.

 _\- Je sais que je ne peux pas t'avoir maintenant, mais c'est pour bientôt Amelia...on se reverra très vite...dans tout juste une semaine, tu seras à moi..._

 _\- On peut vous aider, soyez raisonnable_ , dis-je comme un dernier recours, inquiété par les paroles d'Alex.

 _\- Dans une semaine, on s'aimera pour toujours, je t'attendrai...de l'autre côté_ , déclare-t-il d'une voix posée et profonde.

Il sourit largement en gardant son attention posée sur la chanteuse.

 _\- Alex !_ lancé-je comme un ultime rappel à l'ordre, mes doigts tendus vers lui, ma main s'étirant de tout son long.

Mais il ne m'écoute déjà plus et j'observe avec effroi, ses doigts se détacher un à un du rebord en pierre.  
Son corps tombe comme porté par le vent dans le vide...sans un bruit, sans un cri, si ce n'est une réaction d'horreur d'Amelia qui cache aussitôt son visage contre moi, dans mon dos.  
Je reste fixé sur la silhouette d'Alex qui chute, attirée vers le sol, avec cette dernière expression habillant son visage.

Un visage souriant, serein presque apaisé.

Comme le sourire d'un homme heureux et amoureux, attendant l'heure pour retrouver l'élue de son cœur.

Et accédant à la plénitude d'un autre monde.


	56. Victime de ma défaite

**Bonjour à tous :) J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Victime de ma défaite**

 _\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Shepherd et bienvenue à l'hôtel Four Seasons à Los Angeles. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un bon voyage jusqu'à nous._

 _\- Très bon, merci._

Accoudé à la réception, et une main dans le dos d'Amelia, je garde mon attention sur le hall de l'hôtel et sur les allées et venues des clients.  
Des jeunes femmes, aux tailleurs impeccables, au bras d'hommes d'âge mûr, en pleine crise de la cinquantaine.  
Des stars potentielles, lunettes de soleil rivées sur le visage et téléphone portable calé à l'oreille.  
La population habituelle d'un tel palace, qui plus est à l'approche d'une cérémonie médiatisée.  
Mais force est de constater que depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Los Angeles, je suis à un niveau de tension et d'alerte maximum.

 _\- Nous avons une suite enregistrée pour vous Mademoiselle Shepherd. Au troisième étage de notre établissement._

Apaisé par mes observations, je redirige mon attention vers le réceptionniste pour m'assurer que nous serons judicieusement installés.

 _\- Y a-t-il une terrasse ou un balcon dans cette suite ?_ Demandé-je au réceptionniste.

Il me regarde bizarrement quelques secondes, surpris par mon intervention, alors que j'étais resté distant et silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

 _\- Oui, bien entendu. C'est l'une de nos plus belles suites, orientée plein Sud, qui vous offre une magnifique luminosité pour un petit déjeuner en terrasse._

 _\- Nous ne souhaitons pas de balcon ou terrasse, à moins que ce ne soit une terrasse de toit, sans connexion avec d'autres chambres._

 _\- Malheureusement, cette possibilité n'est plus disponible. Mais vous verrez que la terrasse de cette suite est vraiment agréable._

 _\- Donnez-nous une suite sans ce type d'installation à l'extérieur, dans ce cas_ , reprends-je avec un sourire poli.

 _\- Monsieur, je suis sûr que Mademoiselle Shepherd profiterait d'un meilleur séjour avec cet agrément dans la chambre._

 _\- Donnez-moi une suite sans balcon ou terrasse s'il vous plaît_ , confirme Amelia.

Le réceptionniste nous observe l'un et l'autre, un peu déstabilisé, puis pianote quelques secondes sur son ordinateur.

 _\- Une suite ?_ Demande-t-il en s'adressant vers moi.

 _\- Une suite suffit_ , réponds-je, connaissant parfaitement l'agencement des suites du Four Seasons et notamment le fait qu'elles sont toutes équipées a minima d'un canapé convertible en plus d'un lit Queen size.

 _\- Très bien, dans ce cas, vous aurez la suite 205, Mademoiselle Shepherd, au deuxième étage. Oliver, va vous accompagner et monter vos bagages_ , informe le réceptionniste en tendant les clés à son collègue qui nous avait rejoints sur le côté _. Je vous souhaite un très bon séjour parmi nous._

 _\- Merci beaucoup_ , réplique Amelia avec un sourire franc.

 _\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre_ , enchaîne le bagagiste.

Il s'engage dans le gigantesque hall de l'hôtel, décoré d'un magnifique lustre et nous conduit dans un des nombreux ascenseurs présents, nos deux bagages à la main.  
Je reste proche d'Amelia, une main posée contre sa taille, tout en marchant dans la foulée de ses pas.  
Nous effectuons le chemin jusqu'à la chambre en silence : le personnel de ce genre d'établissements sait se faire discret et éviter d'engager des conversations de banalité si elle n'était pas suscitée par les clients eux-mêmes : le mot d'ordre est de ne pas déranger ou ennuyer.  
Il nous amène ainsi devant la porte de la suite 205 et nous ouvre, nous laissant entrer poliment en premiers. Nous découvrons une suite, baignée d'une vive et intense lumière, le soleil du mois d'août s'invitant généreusement dans la pièce.  
Amelia s'avance et fait un rapide tour des lieux, je l'observe faire me contentant de découvrir la pièce principale : elle est décorée dans des tons pastel, agrémentée de fleurs fraîchement coupées ça et là. Un lit Queen Size se détache majestueusement dans la pièce, joliment mis en valeur par une superbe parure de lit brodée. Un coin bureau ainsi qu'une partie « salle à manger » sont attenants à cette partie centrale de la suite.  
Je distingue au-delà, une alcôve, où je repère une ambiance plus « cocooning » avec un canapé et différents fauteuils : la section qui deviendra mes quartiers pendant notre court séjour cannois.

 _\- C'est magnifique,_ conclut Amelia d'un sourire, en sortant de la salle de bains et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour découvrir la vue sur la mer.

 _\- Merci_ , soufflé-je au bagagiste qui dépose nos valises au pied du lit, tout en lui glissant un billet dans la main.

 _\- Merci Monsieur, et très bon séjour parmi nous. Si vous désirez quoi que ce soit, nous restons à votre entière disposition._

J'acquiesce de la tête. Il me sourit poliment et ferme la porte derrière lui, après avoir laissé la clé sur la table de chevet.

J'observe Amelia de dos, toujours plongée dans la contemplation du paysage, ce qui me provoque un sourire. C'était touchant de constater qu'elle était encore capable de s'émerveiller de la beauté des lieux qu'elle découvrait. Loin de ces starlettes blasées et asséchées de toute réaction ou émotion.  
Je m'empare de ma petite valise et m'avance vers l'alcôve que j'avais repérée, déposant mon bagage au pied du canapé.  
La fascination d'Amelia pour la vue me culpabilise cependant un peu.

 _\- Tu n'es pas trop déçue de ne pas avoir de balcon ou de terrasse ?_

Elle se retourne finalement et me répond en souriant.

 _\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai bien compris pourquoi tu préfères qu'on n'en ait pas. La prochaine fois, par contre, je ne m'en priverai pas !_ Précise-t-elle en riant légèrement.

Elle se dirige alors vers l'équipement audiovisuel présent dans la pièce et allume la télévision : une chaîne d'informations se diffuse aussitôt à l'écran.

 _\- Merci pour ces précisions sur le contexte économique, Daniel_ , indique une voix féminine de journaliste _. Autre nouvelle importante du jour : nous vous l'annoncions en début de bulletin. Aujourd'hui se tenaient les obsèques d'Alex Karev. L'héritier de cette illustre famille s'est suicidé, il y a quatre jours en sautant du dernier étage de son manoir dans la région de Seattle.  
_

L'information nous paralyse mutuellement quelques secondes et nous ramène au souvenir du drame dont nous avons été les témoins...

 _\- Mon Dieu..._ souffle Amelia, calée contre mon dos.

Je distingue la silhouette inerte d'Alex sur les graviers en contrebas.  
Je me repositionne de plein pied sur le balcon et me retourne vers Amelia.  
La pluie tombe toujours au dessus de nous, mais c'est comme si les éléments naturels nous étaient invisibles dans ce moment.  
Nos regards se figent l'un dans l'autre : je lis un mélange étrange d'effroi et de peine au sein des pupilles dilatées et rougies d'Amelia.  
Je tends faiblement un bras et m'approche d'elle alors qu'elle reste comme paralysée, sous le choc.  
Je l'enlace fermement et colle son visage contre mon torse : je prends seulement à cet instant pleinement conscience qu'elle est bien là, saine et sauve...et non allongée, sans vie, aux côtés d'Alex.

 _\- Tu n'as rien_ , murmuré-je presque à moi-même, baissant mon visage et déposant spontanément un baiser dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Je sens ses mains me serrer un peu plus et se croiser dans mon dos. Je cale mon menton contre le sommet de sa tête pendant que ma main droite glisse contre ses cheveux jusqu'à retrouver ma seconde main, posée contre ses hanches.  
Un frisson se diffuse dans tout mon corps et je réalise qu'Amelia tremble contre moi.  
Je me détache légèrement d'elle : je garde une main contre sa taille et la conduis doucement vers l'intérieur du château, pour nous abriter de la pluie et lui permettre de reprendre ses esprits.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, je la découvre pleinement : les cheveux mouillés, collés à son visage, les traits marqués par la fatigue et l'émotion.  
Je me trouve désemparé, sans veste ou vêtement chaud à lui proposer, alors qu'elle frissonne face à moi.  
Je reste devant elle, et glisse mes mains contre ses bras.  
Elle me fixe dans les yeux, mais d'une manière étrangement absente. Comme si elle se déconnectait imperceptiblement de la réalité et de l'instant présent.  
Elle ne réagit pas, se laissant faire telle une poupée, alors que je fais aller et venir énergiquement mes bras pour la réchauffer et éviter qu'elle ne tombe en état de choc.  
Je distingue que sa peau reprend de légères couleurs rosies, et ses yeux m'observent avec déjà un peu plus de vie, dansant au sein de ses pupilles.

 _\- C'était lui..._ murmure-t-elle faiblement. _Je n'ai rien vu, rien compris..._

 _\- Tu ne pouvais pas deviner, personne n'aurait pu..._

 _\- Il voulait me tuer...il voulait me détruire...moi et toute ma vie..._

Je perçois des frissons s'emparer subitement d'elle, après ces mots : je mets fin à mes gestes énergiques contre ses bras et cale mes mains sur sa taille, tout en la fixant intensément.

 _\- Essaie de ne pas tout ressasser...ça va te faire plus de mal que de bien...tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir en quoi que ce soit. Il était visiblement malade...son comportement était instable et dangereux...et ce qu'il vient de faire n'est en aucun cas, ta faute, d'accord ?_

Elle me regarde silencieusement de longues secondes.  
Je discerne ses yeux brillés un peu plus progressivement, jusqu'à ce que la pression lâche et qu'une crise de sanglots s'empare d'elle.  
Je la serre aussitôt dans mes bras, une main calée derrière sa tête : je la laisse ainsi libérer le stress, l'angoisse et le poids de ce qui vient de se passer en quelques minutes.  
Ses pleurs se calment progressivement et je finis par desserrer mon étreinte.  
Son visage m'apparaît à nouveau, les traces des larmes visibles sur ses joues et au coin de ses yeux.  
Je fais glisser mes doigts furtivement contre son visage pour effacer ces marques de sa peau.  
Elle me sourit faiblement et je lui retourne, sans réfléchir, un sourire en retour.

 _\- Il faut que j'appelle Nathan...il pourra venir nous chercher et nous porter secours avec ses équipes. Et on va avoir besoin de son soutien pour éviter d'être officiellement impliqués...tu as ton portable ?_

 _\- Oui, dans mon sac posé derrière le bureau._

 _\- Ok, alors ne perdons pas de temps_ , réponds-je en me dirigeant vers son sac, que je venais de repérer à terre. _Et il faut qu'on se change, on n'est pas vraiment présentables, comme ça_ , répliqué-je dans un sourire, pour détendre l'atmosphère, tout en baissant le regard sur moi-même.

Mon tee-shirt me colle à la peau, légèrement déchiré par endroits et ma peau est marquée par de multiples éraflures et des traces de sang.  
Je retrouve le regard d'Amelia, à quelques pas, devant moi : étrangement, ma tentative d'humour ne semble pas l'avoir atteinte, alors qu'elle m'observe avec un air sérieux voire presque solennel.

 _\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie_ , annonce-t-elle subitement. _Sans toi, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Merci..._

 _\- Ne me remercie pas...ce n'est pas encore fini...  
_

Ce n'est pas encore fini.  
Nous sommes à Los Angeles, écoutant l'annonce des obsèques d'Alex et pourtant, nous savons Amelia et moi-même que la menace est toujours là.  
Alex l'avait clairement indiqué avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide : il nous avait donné rendez-vous dans une semaine...ici, aux Music Awards.  
En découvrant qu'il était l'instigateur du calvaire d'Amelia, nous nous étions lancés dans des recherches intensives et minutieuses avec Nathan et ses équipes.  
Des recherches pour comprendre mais aussi pour récupérer les moindres indices sur ce qu'il sous-entendait avec ce rendez-vous donné à Los Angeles.  
De grands pans du mystère s'étaient dévoilés à nous.  
Nous avions découvert qu'Amelia était une véritable obsession pour Alex : il collectionnait tous les articles, toutes les photos volées qu'il avait récupérées dans sa surveillance, les moindres marques de la chanteuse à son égard (courriers, visites qu'il filmait...). Un travail méthodique mais révélateur d'un comportement maladif.  
La signification de cet étrange ferry boat noire nous était également dorénavant connue. Des enquêtes sur la famille d'Alex et son passé nous avaient révélé qu'elle faisait partie d'une organisation bien particulière.  
L'ordre du ferry boat.  
Un ordre de l'époque coloniale.  
Même si cette époque appartenait plus au passé qu'au présent, Alex avait gardé une grande sensibilité avec cette philosophie et ce sigle était devenu sa marque de fabrique...comme un rappel de la puissance passée de sa famille comme bienfaitrice des États-Unis.  
Au-delà de ces faits majeurs nous permettant de mieux cerner la personnalité d'Alex, ses mots nous avaient particulièrement intrigués.  
Avant de mourir, il avait réitéré avec assurance que la menace ne s'évanouirait pas avec lui. Une information qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il n'agissait pas seul : un soupçon que nous avions déjà depuis quelques temps, vu les actions qui nous semblaient de plus en plus préparées, presque professionnelles. Et la confirmation n'avait pas été difficile à trouver : des mouvements d'argent sur les comptes d'Alex ont très vite été identifiés par les équipes de Nathan. Plusieurs débits conséquents expressément effectués en liquide. Un procédé qui laissait facilement envisager qu'Alex payait quelqu'un en cash, de la main à la main, pour ne pas laisser de traces ou de moyens d'identifier cette personne...  
Le dernier débit était le plus important de tous, comme un solde pour conclure une affaire...  
Aucun doute pour Nathan et moi-même : il avait engagé un professionnel et l'avait réglé en avance pour la dernière partie du travail.  
Éliminer Amelia.  
Et la conviction d'Alex que le travail serait achevé nous laissait supposer qu'il n'avait pas dévoilé sa véritable identité à ce professionnel qu'il avait engagé...garantissant ainsi que sa mort, largement médiatisée, ne vienne pas compromettre son plan diabolique.

Le son de la télévision disparaît subitement alors qu'Amelia vient d'arrêter l'appareil.  
Elle s'assoit sur le lit et m'observe, debout devant elle, à quelques pas.

 _\- Quel est ton programme pour le reste de la journée ?_ Demandé-je pour évacuer aussitôt le rappel de la mort d'Alex.

 _\- J'attends un appel de la banque sur ma demande de prêt...Meredith devrait nous rejoindre ici dans pas longtemps, je crois qu'elle a organisé un planning bien chargé, et Andrew ne devrait plus tarder_ , répond-elle, un peu absente.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit subitement autour de nous et Amelia s'empare de son portable.  
Un sourire habille ses traits avant qu'elle ne décroche.

 _\- Salut, ma puce_ , répond-elle avec une douceur dans la voix. _Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?_

Je ne perçois pas les paroles de son interlocuteur, mais je sais qu'il s'agit d'April.

Nous l'avions saluée quelques heures plus tôt alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter l'hôpital.  
Amelia lui avait proposé de s'installer avec Jackson dans son appartement, ce qu'April avait accepté avec soulagement. Elle ne supportait déjà plus l'hôpital et préférait faire ses séances de kiné et de rééducation à domicile.  
Les adieux avaient été difficiles cependant : une image avait notamment beaucoup marqué Amelia, celle de voir pour la première fois son amie dans un fauteuil roulant. Elle avait essayé de ne rien laisser transparaître, mais je savais que cela l'avait beaucoup touchée...ses yeux humides à la sortie de l'hôpital l'avaient trahie.

 _\- Oui, c'est magnifique ici. Il fait un temps splendide et l'hôtel est une merveille. Et toi, comment se passe l'installation ? Vous ne manquez de rien avec Jackson ?_

J'entends Amelia rire subitement alors que je distingue deux voix s'échapper du combiné : Jackson était visiblement attentif à la conversation et ne se gênait pas pour participer.  
Fidèle à la ligne de conduite qu'il m'avait décrite, il était pleinement engagé auprès d'April pour la soutenir et l'aider dans son rétablissement. Il avait très peu quitté son chevet à l'hôpital et il s'était spontanément proposé pour veiller sur elle pendant notre absence.  
Leur complicité déjà perceptible avant cette épreuve était encore plus flagrante : leur relation était plus forte de jour en jour. Jackson avait l'attitude juste vu les circonstances : il ne traitait pas April différemment. Il l'aidait, sans la rabaisser ou augmenter son sentiment d'être subitement diminuée. Il l'encourageait dans tous ses exercices, même lorsqu'elle en avait assez, il la défiait et la poussait à continuer, à ne rien lâcher. Il mettait toute son énergie pour convaincre April que remarcher n'était qu'une question de temps et non une utopie.  
Et au-delà de tout ça, il lui apportait cette dose quotidienne de bonne humeur et d'humour qui aidait April à garder le moral et à rester forte. Avec l'accident et sa nouvelle condition, exubérance et joie de vivre s'exprimaient plus rarement chez elle...c'est seulement en présence de Jackson qu'on pouvait reconnaître à certains instants la jeune femme vive et spontanée qu'on aimait tant...

 _\- Je vois que tout va bien_ , reprend Amelia au bout de quelques minutes. _Je compte sur vous pour me regarder pendant la cérémonie. J'aurais besoin de vos bonnes ondes. Je vous fais d'immenses bisous_ , conclut la chanteuse dans un sourire.

Le regard d'Amelia capte le mien subitement.

 _\- Oui, bien sûr, il est avec moi. Je te le passe, pas de problèmes._

Elle s'avance et me tend le téléphone.  
Je le prends des mains, un peu surpris, alors qu'Amelia me fait un signe de tête vers la salle de bains, où elle s'éclipse quelques instants.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Owen, attends une seconde...Jackson, c'est dans la cuisine, le jus de fruits que tu as acheté tout à l'heure_ , s'exclame April un peu plus fort en s'éloignant légèrement du combiné. _Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu te parler librement tout à l'heure avec Amelia dans la pièce,_ reprend-elle. _Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait...pour avoir sauvé ma petite étoile._

 _\- April, tu n'as pas à me remercier..._

 _\- Si, c'est important que tu le saches...et le plus important surtout c'est que tu dois avoir confiance. Je sais qu'avec toi, rien ne lui arrivera. Il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'elle est en sécurité._

Amelia réapparaît de la salle de bains, les cheveux dorénavant attachés en une queue de cheval. Elle cherche aussitôt mon regard, alors que je suis toujours en pleine conversation avec April.

 _\- Ne doute pas de toi...tu ne peux pas te tromper dans tes choix ou tes actions._

 _\- Merci de ta confiance April, j'espère que l'avenir te donnera raison._

 _\- Un homme amoureux ne peut pas se tromper quand il s'agit de protéger celle qu'il aime._

J'observe Amelia, les mots d'April résonnant en moi.  
Une conviction se diffuse subtilement dans tout mon être.  
Je contemple la jeune femme devant moi, l'affirmation d'April en second plan dans mon esprit.  
Une connexion s'établit naturellement.  
Et pour la première fois, mes réserves intérieures se taisent.  
Pas de contradiction ou d'arguments pour s'opposer.  
Une vérité se dévoile...elle était là, depuis quelques temps, mais je la cachais au fond de moi.  
Dans cet instant, une seule voix s'exprime : une voix qui s'élevait de plus en plus souvent...de plus en plus fort...une voix que je pensais éteinte à jamais...  
La femme en laquelle je plonge mon regard a réalisé l'impossible.  
J'avais minutieusement pris soin de piétiner les débris d'un cœur meurtri.  
J'avais dispersé ses cendres pour éviter que le foyer ne se ravive.  
Et pourtant, je le sens au fond de moi : il brûle à nouveau.  
D'une intensité plus forte et vive que jamais.

 _\- Dans ce cas...je ne me tromperai pas_ , réponds-je distinctement, le regard fixé sur Amelia, une conviction surprenante s'exprimant dans ma voix.

En ces quelques mots, je concède ma défaite.  
Tout en fixant deux magnifiques pupilles bleues qui scellent mon sort...  
Je suis à nouveau victime de l'amour...lui, que je pensais pourtant avoir tué pour toujours...


	57. Le jour où j'ai tué l'amour (1)

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire. Aujourd'hui, il y aura un double chapitre, je posterai le suivant en fin d'après-midi, début de soirée :) Bonne lecture :) Bisous!**

* * *

 **Le jour où j'ai tué l'amour (1)**

AVERTISSEMENT : Scènes violentes et difficiles dans ce chapitre.

 **Bagdad - 2005**

Une douleur lancinante qui se diffuse dans mes deux bras.  
Une gêne autour de mes poignets.  
Je reviens doucement à la réalité, émergeant d'un état second entre le malaise et le sommeil.  
Un tambourinement régulier et vif contre mes tempes.  
J'ouvre difficilement les yeux.  
Du noir.  
Rien que du noir qui m'entoure.  
Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois tout en prenant en parallèle conscience de ma position.  
Je réalise que je suis à genoux : j'initie aussitôt un mouvement pour bouger et me lever.  
Mais ma tentative est vaine.  
Je jette un regard sur moi-même.  
Je remarque tout d'abord que je suis torse nu. Mais le plus inquiétant est ailleurs.  
Mes pieds sont maintenus par des liens métalliques autour de mes deux chevilles.  
Mes bras sont élevés au dessus de ma tête, mes mains liées fermement à deux chaînes accrochées au plafond.  
Je me débats, m'épuisant au bout de quelques secondes, ne parvenant qu'à bouger mes bras sans pour autant me libérer.  
Je respire un grand coup et tourne ma tête de droite et de gauche, mes yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité qui m'entoure. Je suis dans une pièce vide, de simples murs gris tout autour de moi.  
Pas de fenêtres.  
Juste un faible filet de lumière qui s'échappe sous une surface que je suppose être la porte.  
La porte de la cellule où je suis séquestré.  
Je me concentre pour tenter de me remémorer ce qui a pu se passer...ce qui peut expliquer que je me trouve ainsi pieds et mains liés...  
Un cliquetis de clé trouble subitement le silence.  
Des voix qui résonnent derrière la porte, s'exprimant en arabe, mais impossible pour moi de repérer le moindre mot...  
Une clé qu'on glisse dans une serrure.  
Puis un grincement sourd et une lumière qui m'aveugle pendant quelques secondes.  
Trois silhouettes se détachent en contre jour et s'avancent dans la pièce.  
Mes yeux, agressés et éblouis, finissent par se poser sur les visages qui me font face dorénavant.  
Trois visages que je reconnais aussitôt.  
Saïd Alawi, numéro 2 de la branche terroriste irakienne accompagné de son fidèle lieutenant Omar Sawira. Ce dernier semble tenir les mains de celle qui me fixe, avec un regard apeuré...les yeux humides.

 _\- Tu as repris tes esprits ?_

Je ne réponds pas, concentré sur la femme qui est à leurs côtés...troublé par sa présence et son émotion.

 _\- On se disait qu'un peu de compagnie pourrait nous être utile..._ reprend Saïd, d'une voix ferme, son accent appuyant chacun des mots.

 _\- Si on n'arrive pas à te faire parler, elle peut sans doute y arriver, tu ne crois pas ?_

Il se décale légèrement et dévoile un fouet qu'il tenait derrière son dos.

 _\- Ma chère, à vous l'honneur...on va voir à quel point un agent spécial américain sait résister à la douleur...quand elle vient de la main de celle qu'il aime..._

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Yasmina qui m'observe, paniquée.

 _\- Ne soyez pas timide, je vous montre une fois, c'est très simple,_ poursuit Saïd.

Il brandit aussitôt le fouet et l'assène d'un coup vif dans ma direction.  
Le cuir s'abat sur mon torse et lacère ma peau, diffusant une brûlure intense, comme si on mettait ma chair à jour...je serre les dents, pour ne pas lui révéler la douleur intense que j'éprouve...

 _\- A vous, Yasmina..._

 _\- Non, je ne peux pas_ , murmure-t-elle les larmes aux yeux pendant qu'Omar la pousse et libère ses mains.

 _\- Si tu ne le fais pas, je me ferai un plaisir de faire de jolies cicatrises sur ton petit visage d'ange_ , souffle Saïd dans son oreille, en passant au tutoiement pour proférer ses menaces, tout en glissant un couteau contre sa peau. _Et il suffit qu'Owen nous dévoile où se trouve le QG des forces des Nations Unies, et ton petit cauchemar s'arrête..._

 _\- Owen, dis-leur, ne m'oblige pas..._ me supplie Yasmina d'une voix déchirante pendant que Saïd lui place de force le fouet dans la main.

 _\- Je ne peux pas Yasmina...excuse-moi de t'avoir caché mon vrai métier...de te mettre dans cette situation...je ne pensais pas qu'ils t'impliqueraient..._

 _\- Frappe-le maintenant..._ enchaîne Saïd.

Elle reste immobile, le fouet à la main pendant de longues secondes.  
Saïd lui inflige alors une gifle perdant déjà patience, tout en lui criant au visage en arabe.  
Elle pousse un cri sous la violence du coup du terroriste.

Je me débats, tentant vainement de réagir et de m'opposer, mais je ne parviens qu'à faire vibrer mes chaînes dans un cliquetis métallique.

 _\- Tu comprends mieux comme ça..._

Le bras de Yasmina s'élève alors tremblant et timidement : un second coup de fouet, bien moins vif que le premier, s'abat sur mes côtes.

 _\- Si tu le frappes plus fort, il finira par parler et on te relâchera_ , précise Saïd.

Yasmina me frappe à nouveau avec un peu plus de conviction.  
Je ferme les yeux, alors que j'entends ses pleurs, pour ne pas la voir dans cet état, dans cette position...

\- أقوى _!_ ( _Plus fort!_ )

Les coups s'enchaînent.  
La douleur s'intensifie...et au bout d'une dizaine de coups, je n'arrive plus à contenir la douleur pour moi. Le son perçant du fouet dans l'air s'associe à des cris qui m'échappent...pour libérer ma souffrance. Pour m'empêcher de flancher.  
La sueur perle sur mon front. Une chaleur intense m'envahit progressivement...j'ai l'impression de perdre pied avec la réalité...jusqu'à perdre conscience...m'évadant vers des souvenirs plus doux.

 _ **Deux jours plus tôt**_  
La chaleur d'un corps le long de mon flanc.  
Une silhouette que je dessine du bout des doigts, mes caresses parcourent sa poitrine, son ventre avant de trouver ses jambes.  
Son souffle s'accélère légèrement, ses paupières closes vibrent et s'activent subitement.  
Je mémorise son visage : chaque détail de ses lignes, la finesse de sa peau, le moindre grain de beauté habillant son image.  
Je souris inconsciemment en la voyant bouger un peu plus et sortir tout doucement d'un profond sommeil.

Réveillé depuis une heure, j'attends avec impatience qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.  
Je regarde une dernière fois l'objet que je garde au creux de ma main.  
Avant de le cacher à nouveau en refermant ma paume.  
Ma décision est évidente.  
Le moment est idéal...

 _\- Bonjour_ , annonce-t-elle d'une faible voix, en ouvrant difficilement les paupières, son regard dirigé vers le mien.

 _\- Bonjour, ma belle_ , réponds-je en lui glissant un baiser dans le cou.

 _\- Hum, tu as l'air bien mieux réveillé que moi_ , reprend-elle d'une voix plus claire, tout en glissant une main derrière ma nuque, alors que je me positionne de côté au dessus d'elle.

 _\- Je suis réveillé depuis un petit moment..._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Tu as eu du mal à dormir ? J'aurais pensé que je t'avais fatigué pourtant_ , précise-t-elle dans un sourire.

 _\- Il m'en faut plus pour me fatiguer tu sais, Yas..._ expliqué-je avec un défi dans la voix.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ?_ Reprend-elle en se redressant dans le lit.

Elle détache sa main de mon cou pour protéger sa poitrine avec le drap.  
Je m'installe à mon tour contre la tête de lit.  
Je sens le poids de l'objet dans ma main. Un rappel qui ravive ma conviction, mon envie de franchir le cap.

 _\- Depuis quelques jours, j'y pense...et ce matin, en me réveillant, tout m'est apparu si clair...tellement logique, tellement évident...à quoi bon attendre finalement ?_

 _\- Attendre pour quoi ?_

Je souris en l'observant, les yeux écarquillés, dévoilant son incompréhension.  
Je détache ma main droite, cachée sous les draps, et la place contre le tissu.

 _\- Yasmina, regarde où nous sommes. Un pays en guerre. Un lieu où chaque tâche quotidienne nous amène à risquer notre vie. Te rencontrer est tellement inattendu...et tellement précieux pour moi. Je veux te le prouver...je veux qu'on profite de ce cadeau de la vie. Le temps est un luxe que nous n'avons pas en Irak. Et tu le sais mieux que moi, après tout ce que tu as vécu dans ce magnifique pays qui est le tien._

Je marque une pause, pour préparer mes prochains mots.  
Yasmina me fixe intensément, mais ne m'interrompt pas cette fois-ci.  
L'intensité du moment s'inscrit imperceptiblement autour de nous.

 _\- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur...tu as mis tellement de lumière dans ma vie...une vie marquée jusqu'à toi par la solitude et la douleur...maintenant je ne veux plus d'une vie en noir et blanc, je veux une vie en couleurs...grâce à toi...avec toi..._

Je prends une rapide inspiration et découvre ma main droite pour lui présenter le symbole que j'y cachais.

 _\- Yasmina Elassid, est-ce que tu veux être mon rayon de soleil aujourd'hui et pour les jours, les semaines, les années que cette vie voudra bien nous offrir ?_

 _\- Tu veux dire que..._

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?_ Reprends-je en l'interrompant devant son air incrédule.

Son regard s'écarquille un peu plus, se concentrant sur mon visage puis sur cette bague que je tiens fièrement dans la paume de ma main.  
La bague de fiançailles de ma mère : cet anneau symbolisant l'infini...l'infini d'un lien...l'infini d'un amour...à la vie, à la mort...une mort qui rôde autour de nous à chaque instant, ici à Bagdad.  
Je reste suspendu à la moindre de ses réactions, à son souffle, à ses lèvres.  
Son regard se relève et retrouve le mien. Une étincelle jaillit au sein de ses deux prunelles d'un vert profond et un sourire grandit sur son doux visage.

 _\- Oui_ , souffle-t-elle finalement.

Je lui souris en retour et fais glisser à son annulaire gauche cette bague qui marque une nouvelle étape pour notre histoire. J'y parviens difficilement le doigt de Yasmina étant légèrement plus large que la taille originale de la bague. Nous rions tous les deux alors que je lutte pour faire parcourir quelques millimètres de plus au bijou sur son doigt.

 _\- Il faudra revoir un peu la taille, visiblement_ , précise-t-elle en continuant de rire.

 _\- Il faut savoir souffrir pour être Madame Hunt_ , répliqué-je en détachant ma main après avoir finalement enfilé l'anneau à son doigt.

 _\- Effectivement, Monsieur Hunt_ , murmure-t-elle en glissant ses mains derrière ma nuque pour m'offrir un baiser délicieusement passionné.

Des bruits de pas s'élèvent dans le lointain.  
Je reprends douloureusement conscience, mon corps endolori me ramenant directement à la sombre réalité de ma situation.  
Combien de temps s'est écoulé ?  
Quelques heures, quelques jours ? Je n'en ai aucune idée...  
Je constate aussitôt que ma position est différente.  
Je suis dorénavant assis par terre.  
Mais un élément constant : mes mains sont toujours entravées. Liées dans mon dos, à une chaîne fixée cette fois au sol.  
Un filet de lumière se révèle derrière mes paupières : j'ouvre les yeux découvrant autour de moi, une vaste pièce baignée par la lumière du jour.  
Deux Jeep sont garées au fond de la pièce.  
Des tables et chaises sont disposées çà et là.  
Certaines tables sont recouvertes de piles de papier, d'autres de cartons volumineux.  
D'autres pièces se devinent par delà des portes et des ouvertures encastrées à différents emplacements dans les murs.  
Je suis visiblement dans un bâtiment des factions terroristes, un lieu stratégique, où ils préparent probablement leurs opérations.  
Ils m'ont déplacé...sorti de la cellule dans laquelle je me trouvais, mais pour quelle raison ? Et pourquoi ici ?  
Je baisse la tête et constate que mon torse affiche les marques des coups de fouet qu'on m'a infligés : des traces vives, pour certaines ensanglantées, qui recouvrent mes flancs...des cicatrices qui me resteront à jamais...  
Des échos de pas se font plus vifs et j'aperçois progressivement des silhouettes se préciser au fond de la pièce.  
Saïd et Omar s'avancent ainsi d'une démarche déterminée et assurée.  
Ils sont cette fois accompagnés par deux autres hommes qui tiennent fermement par le bras Yasmina.  
Son image me serre le cœur : ses cheveux sont en bataille, ses traits tirés. Son visage a perdu tout son éclat habituel.  
Ils s'arrêtent tous à quelques pas de moi. Je remarque que les deux hommes tenant Yasmina, la maintiennent à proximité d'une table, tout en me fixant du regard.

 _\- La torture physique ne semble pas être une très bonne méthode sur toi_ , annonce Saïd d'un ton moqueur. _Je suppose que l'entraînement que tu as suivi t'a appris la résistance à la douleur...mais il y a des douleurs auxquelles je suis sûr, tu n'as pas été entraîné..._

Je me redresse légèrement contre le mur contre lequel je me repose, pour tenter de reprendre un minimum de dignité.

 _\- Et à quoi, as-tu bien pu penser Saïd ?_ Interrogé-je d'une voix rocailleuse, mais dévoilant une pointe affirmée de dédain.

Il s'approche de moi et se baisse à ma hauteur en me fixant du regard...un léger rictus prenant place sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Une méthode bien plus efficace pour te faire parler...et Yasmina va nous être encore plus utile..._ précise-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Il se relève puis me tourne le dos, s'adressant à ses hommes.  
Yasmina qui a entendu l'évocation de son prénom me regarde, terrifiée.  
J'essaie de lui envoyer toute ma réassurance.  
Mais, au fond de moi, je suis terriblement inquiet...je sais trop bien qu'ils sont capables de tout et surtout du pire.

 _\- Déchirez son chemisier et relevez sa jupe._

L'ordre prononcé par Saïd me glace le sang.  
Je constate avec effroi que les deux hommes de part et d'autre de Yasmina la maintiennent d'une main, utilisant leur main libre pour exécuter les demandes de Saïd.  
J'observe Yasmina se débattre et fondre en larmes, alors qu'on lui défait sans ménagement ses vêtements.

 _\- Saïd, qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ?_ M'exclamé-je sentant la colère monter en moi.

Sans un mot, Saïd défait la ceinture de son treillis et la jette à terre à côté de lui.  
Il se retourne ensuite vers moi, tout en faisant un pas vers Yasmina, toujours en sanglots devant lui.

 _\- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin, peut être ?_ Demande-t-il avec un air moqueur _. Sinon je peux te présenter le concept...est-ce que me taper ta fiancée sous tes yeux tu peux le supporter Monsieur l'agent spécial ?_

Je tire sur mes liens de rage en prenant pleinement conscience de ce qu'il envisage de faire.  
Saïd se tient dorénavant face à Yasmina et laisse sans équivoque ses mains caresser la peau de ses jambes, jusqu'à poser fermement sa main contre sa hanche.

 _\- Arrête, ne la touche pas !_ Crié-je, hors de moi, devant son attitude.

 _\- Tu sais ce qu'il faut que tu fasses pour que j'arrête_ , reprend Saïd, en glissant ses doigts sous la couture de la culotte de Yasmina.

 _\- Owen, je t'en supplie...dis-lui_ , implore Yasmina entre deux pleurs.

 _\- Arrête Saïd...je vais tout vous dire._

Les mots m'échappent.  
J'ai pu contrôler mon corps...mais je ne peux contrôler mes réactions d'homme...  
Voir celle que j'aime maltraitée et abusée par un autre homme, c'est plus fort que moi.  
Plus fort que tous les serments que j'ai pu faire.  
Plus fort que tout.

 _\- Enfin, des paroles raisonnables_ s'exclame Saïd, se détachant de Yasmina aussitôt.

Il fait un signe de main à ses hommes qui recouvrent celle qui était devenue le centre du monde pour moi, en rabaissant sa jupe et refermant son chemisier.

 _\- Tu as toute mon attention Owen_ , reprend Saïd. _Alors cette fameuse base secrète ? Et ne t'avise pas de nous mener en bateau..._

Les visages de mes équipiers défilent dans ma tête.  
Dévoiler notre base serait sceller leur arrêt de mort...mes yeux retrouvent Yasmina : elle me supplie littéralement du regard, et me répète du bout des lèvres un « Dis-lui » qui me fait un peu plus fléchir.

 _\- Connaître la base ne règlera pas vos problèmes, Saïd...ce ne sera que vous faire gagner un peu de temps avant que d'autres bataillons ne soient envoyés..._

 _\- Gagner du temps...c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment...donc, donne-nous cette information avant que je ne décide de vérifier par moi-même en quoi Yasmina est si spéciale..._


	58. Le jour où j'ai tué l'amour (2)

**Holà! Voici la suite du chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture :) Bisous**

* * *

 **Le jour où j'ai tué l'amour (2)**

 _\- Gagner du temps...c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment...donc, donne-nous cette information avant que je ne décide de vérifier par moi-même en quoi Yasmina est si spéciale..._

Je baisse les yeux quelques instants. Prenant la mesure de ce que je m'apprête à faire.  
Un acte ignoble et monstrueux.  
Contraire à tous mes devoirs.  
Et pourtant...

 _\- La base est située dans un lieu difficile d'accès...dans la direction de..._

Un brouhaha résonne subitement dans la pièce recouvrant ma voix et la direction que j'allais dévoiler.  
Et rapidement des tirs sifflent autour de nous.  
Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, par réflexe, tout en entendant des cris s'élever et des pas précipités frapper fermement le sol en béton.  
Je relève légèrement la tête et reconnais des silhouettes vêtues de noir s'activer et envahir la pièce.  
Armes en main.  
Mes équipiers des forces spéciales.  
Certains maintiennent à terre des hommes de Saïd...un bruit à ma droite me fait tourner la tête et je repère deux silhouettes, dont une qui me semble être Saïd s'échapper par une porte isolée...  
Une présence s'éveille subitement à ma gauche et s'empare de mes mains.

 _\- Owen, ça va ?_

Je reconnais la voix de Jackson alors qu'une cagoule noire recouvre son visage, pour protéger son identité.  
Il fait sauter la serrure de mes liens et je retrouve aussitôt un usage libre de mes bras.

Une douleur vive, comme une brûlure, se diffuse dans mes muscles et me fait serrer les dents.

 _\- Tiens, prends ça avec toi_ , m'indique-t-il en me glissant une arme dans la main. _Je dois retourner avec l'équipe pour arrêter tous les hommes de Saïd présents dans le bâtiment. Tu restes là, on revient te chercher quand ce sera calmé._

Il part aussitôt, sans que je n'aie le temps de lui évoquer ce que je viens d'observer.  
Je le regarde s'éloigner...avant de me redresser et sans hésiter prendre la direction où j'ai vu Saïd disparaître.  
Une section du bâtiment à l'abri pour l'instant de l'agitation suscitée par l'assaut de mes équipiers, affairés à l'opposé.  
Cette ordure ne pouvait pas s'échapper...

Mes pas sont peu assurés, mon corps fatigué par ma séquestration, mais ma détermination est plus forte que la douleur.  
J'avance aussi vite que je peux en suivant le chemin pris par le terroriste.  
Je passe la porte et j'arrive alors dans une autre salle peu éclairée...je remarque une silhouette accroupie à plusieurs mètres. Je progresse d'un pas feutré, l'arme fermement en main, en tentant de contourner la silhouette pour ne pas me faire repérer.  
Je reconnais rapidement Saïd : il est penché au dessus d'une sorte de malle métallique et s'affaire à passer en revue des dossiers, puis des disquettes...il cherche visiblement à récupérer ou détruire quelque chose avant qu'on ne le trouve.  
Arrivé à quelques pas derrière lui, je lève mon bras, l'ayant facilement en ligne de mire : j'essaie de contrôler les tremblements suscités par la fatigue, tout en concentrant ma vision sur le dos de Saïd à quelques pas de moi.  
Mon doigt presse légèrement la détente.  
Je mobilise tous mes sens, prêt à tirer...quand la pointe d'un pistolet se dessine dans mon dos.  
Accompagné d'un murmure qui me glace le sang.

 _\- Baisse ton arme Owen, sinon je tire..._

Mon corps se raidit instantanément.  
Je me sens comme paralysé...mon cerveau bloque sur cette voix...la fatigue me jouerait-elle des tours?  
Ce n'est pas possible...ça ne peut être...Je dois imaginer des choses.  
Ce n'est qu'une hallucination, mes sens me trompent.

 _\- Tu m'as entendu ? Ne me fais pas répéter...je n'hésiterai pas..._

A nouveau, la même voix.  
Plus dure et ferme que d'ordinaire. Mais avec malgré tout, cette musicalité que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille.  
Un grand vide m'envahit tout à coup.  
Mon bras se baisse en parallèle sous sa demande...mais aussi sous le poids de cette révélation glaçante et brutale.

 _\- Maintenant, jette ton arme à terre._

Je m'exécute sans résister.  
Complètement dépassé par une réalité qui m'assomme.  
Je perçois un mouvement dans mon dos et je distingue une silhouette se décaler sur le côté et avancer de quelques pas.  
Elle se retourne aussitôt pour me tenir en joue tout en reculant vers Saïd.  
Ce dernier, alerté par l'échange et le bruit, est dorénavant debout, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Bien joué, ma belle..._ souffle-t-il. _Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?_

 _\- Tu me remercieras plus tard_ , répond-elle avec un soupçon de malice dans la voix.

Un sous-entendu sans ambiguïté qui me dévoile la vraie nature de leur relation.  
J'observe l'échange.  
Médusé.  
Abasourdi.  
Dégoûté.  
Me voilà face à la femme que j'aime.  
Une femme qui tient avec une maîtrise déconcertante un pistolet, pointé vers moi.  
Une femme qui démontre en quelques mots une complicité dérangeante avec mon pire ennemi.

 _\- Regarde sa tête, Yasmina_ , reprend Saïd d'un air moqueur. _On dirait qu'on vient de lui briser son petit « conte de fées »._

Je serre machinalement les poings, tout en gardant mon regard fixé sur celle qui s'est joué de moi pendant tout ce temps. Elle soutient mon regard avec détermination : aucun remords décelable au sein de ses deux pupilles. Une attitude qui fait monter en moi une colère...envers moi-même.  
Moi et ma naïveté.  
Je suis tombé dans le panneau comme un débutant.

 _\- Bravo Yasmina...tu peux être fière de toi..._ murmuré-je avec une pointe d'aigreur dans la voix. _Tu mérites un Oscar..._

 _\- C'est touchant...il a l'air vraiment amoureux de toi, ma chérie..._ complète Saïd en riant légèrement.

J'ai cru à toutes ses belles paroles.  
J'ai cru à ses baisers, à ses caresses.  
J'ai cru à sa tendresse ou sa passion quand on faisait l'amour.  
Mais tout n'était qu'un jeu pour elle.  
Son cœur a toujours été acquis à un autre homme.  
A l'homme que je recherche depuis un an...l'homme que nous avons la mission d'arrêter ou d'éliminer.

 _\- N'aie pas l'air si choqué Owen...nous sommes en guerre ici...vous aussi, vous utilisez des méthodes peu glorieuses...ne me dis pas que tu souhaitais vraiment m'épouser ?_

Je reste silencieux, baissant les yeux malgré moi.  
J'avais ouvert mon cœur aussi clairement à une femme pour la première fois de ma vie.  
J'avais eu cette envie étrange mais si exaltante de me montrer tel que je suis.  
De me livrer en oubliant cette peur maladive d'être ainsi à découvert, vulnérable.  
Le couteau se plonge encore plus profondément dans mon cœur.  
Le brisant en mille morceaux.  
Je ne vivais que dans une illusion.  
Un amour utopique, inexistant...une supercherie, une mise en scène dans le seul but de m'utiliser.  
De me faire oublier tous mes devoirs.  
Voilà, la plus grande erreur de mon existence, après l'insouciance et l'imprudence ayant causé la mort de mon père...  
L'amour me laissera toujours un goût amer et ce sentiment oppressant d'inaccessible et de...vide.

 _\- Il ne nous sert plus à rien maintenant Yasmina..._ conclut Saïd.

Je relève la tête et remarque que Saïd pointe dorénavant à son tour, une arme sur moi.  
Je ne lui prête cependant pas plus d'attention et plonge mon regard dans celui de mon bourreau.  
Celle qui vient de piétiner mon cœur encore palpitant...  
Je perçois une tension s'emparer de moi alors que je la découvre sous un nouveau jour.  
Que je la vois finalement pour la première fois, telle qu'elle est vraiment.  
Une terroriste.  
Une ennemie.

 _\- Une dernière parole Owen ?_ Me demande Saïd comme un défi pendant que Yasmina baisse son arme, le regard tout à coup moins assuré sous l'intensité du mien.

 _\- Laisse-moi réfléchir..._ réponds-je lentement. _Qu'est-ce que tu dis comme dernière parole d'un « Allez vous faire voir » ?_

Saïd rit fortement pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

 _\- Je t'admire de garder ton humour, quelques secondes avant de quitter cette chère Terre_ , ironise le terroriste. _Je me charge donc des formes de politesse d'adieu : Ma'as-salama Owen Hunt_ ( _Adieu, Owen Hunt)_

Je fixe mon regard dans celui de Saïd, sans sourciller, sans trembler, lui démontrant jusqu'au bout que je ne le crains pas...que je n'ai peur de rien, pas même de la mort.  
J'inspire profondément, prêt à recevoir ma sentence et cette balle qui va m'emporter vers l'au-delà.  
Tout me sera plus doux là-bas...je n'ai même pas l'envie de lutter...cette mort qui me tend les bras est probablement mon meilleur remède...  
Je perçois un sifflement fendre l'air.  
Comme un projectile parcourant la pièce à vive allure.  
Aucune douleur ne se diffuse étrangement dans mon corps.  
J'observe au contraire le regard de Saïd changer subitement et devenir vitreux et vide.  
L'impact d'une balle se dessine sur son front, duquel s'échappe un faible écoulement de sang.  
Il tombe instantanément lourdement à terre.  
Un cri s'élève dans la pièce : Yasmina s'agenouille précipitamment. Ses mains encadrent le visage sans vie de Saïd, des larmes de douleur dévalant sur ses joues, son arme abandonnée à terre.  
Je jette un œil derrière moi et je reconnais les yeux verts de Jackson, le souffle court alors qu'il vient probablement de courir : il retire sa cagoule, me fait un signe de main puis se retourne en entendant du bruit dans la salle principale, un équipier lançant un « Lieutenant » à son égard.  
Les sanglots de Yasmina se calment tout à coup et je distingue sa respiration s'accélérer.

 _\- Espèce de salaud !_ S'exclame-t-elle avec rage.

Ses prochains gestes s'effectuent avec dextérité et je réagis en synchronisation avec les siens, guidés par mon instinct.  
Je remarque ses doigts s'emparer de l'arme toujours en main de Saïd.  
Je me penche à terre, comme un réflexe, et me saisis de mon pistolet, toujours présent à mes pieds.  
Le bras de Yasmina s'élève en parallèle du mien, son regard fixé sur Jackson sur le côté, derrière moi.  
Un coup part. Une balle fuse dans les airs.  
Un corps chute à terre, dans un son sourd et pesant sur le sol.  
Mon doigt se détache de la détente...mon arme m'échappe des mains et tombe dans un bruit métallique contre le béton.

 _\- O' !_ entends-je derrière moi, des pas rapides approchant à mon encontre. _Je viens d'entendre un coup de feu..._

Je distingue la présence de Jackson à mes côtés, mais je suis concentré sur l'image à quelques pas de moi. Le corps de Yasmina, inerte à terre, aux côtés de celui de Saïd, une balle dans la tête.  
La balle que j'ai moi-même tirée.

 _\- C'est toi qui a tiré ?_ Me demande Jackson, sous le choc de ce qu'il découvre.

 _\- Elle allait te tuer Jackson_ , réponds-je fermement et calmement.

Sans un soupçon d'émotion.  
Sans le moindre tremblement dans la voix.

 _\- Yasmina ?_ Demande-t-il, interloqué, alors qu'il semble réaliser seulement maintenant que c'était elle aux côtés du terroriste le plus recherché d'Irak.

Des pas assurés s'arrêtent à notre encontre et une voix ferme et posée interrompt notre échange.

 _\- Jackson, va rejoindre l'équipe, ils ont besoin de toi..._

Mon co-équipier acquiesce de la tête et quitte la pièce sans discuter, me laissant seul avec Nathan, notre chef sur cette mission en Irak.

Il s'approche directement des corps de Saïd et Yasmina, s'agenouillant à leurs côtés.  
Mon regard se fige sur la silhouette de la jeune femme, sans vie, à terre.  
J'ai tiré sur elle sans hésiter.  
Pour sauver la vie de Jackson. Ou serait-ce pour autre chose ?  
Car dans cet instant, une sensation dérangeante de soulagement et de contentement me domine.  
J'ai tué la femme que j'aime, mais je n'ai aucun regret.  
Et un doute m'envahit. Si elle n'avait pas tenté de tirer sur Jackson, n'aurais-je pas malgré tout utilisé mon arme et appuyé sur la détente ?  
Pour laisser exprimer ma colère et ma douleur.  
Pour concrétiser cette haine qui a anéanti en un battement l'amour que je croyais sincère et indestructible.

 _\- Nous avons été alertés dès ton absence au briefing d'avant-hier_ , explique Nathan en se relevant _. Je n'ai pas informé l'équipe, mais j'ai déclenché des recherches sur tes déplacements, tes achats... J'ai découvert que tu avais passé plusieurs week-ends avec une jeune femme, que nous avons pu identifier par les vidéos de surveillance des établissements en question. Nous l'avons aussitôt repérée...et suivie jusqu'ici...et mes soupçons s'avèrent exacts..._

 _\- Je m'en veux, tu sais_ , réponds-je, presque honteux devant ma méprise et mes erreurs _. C'est la première fois que je me laisse ainsi dominer par mes sentiments...je me suis laissé aveugler..._

 _\- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire des reproches Owen. Tu es l'un de nos meilleurs éléments. Tu aurais dû cependant être honnête et nous informer de ta relation avec cette jeune femme..._

 _\- J'ai enfreint les règles Nathan, j'en suis conscient...et j'en assumerai toutes les conséquences...les blâmes ou les mises à pied à venir...c'est impardonnable..._

Je remarque que l'attention de mon mentor est subitement concentrée à terre, sur un point précis sur le corps de Yasmina...sur sa main gauche, qui tient encore son arme contre son ventre.  
Mais une pointe de couleur se détache de sa peau, alors qu'une étincelle bleue jaillit de son annulaire.

 _\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire...tu as déjà largement souffert vu le contexte et malheureusement, je ne pense pas que ce soit fini..._

Nathan se penche à nouveau et saisit délicatement les doigts de Yasmina, révélant ainsi pleinement la bague de fiançailles qu'elle arbore toujours à son doigt.

 _\- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi, Owen_ , reprend-il en me jetant un regard compatissant.

Je lis dans ce regard un mélange de pitié et d'empathie qui me dérange.  
Je n'aurais jamais imaginé être regardé de la sorte par cet homme que j'admire plus que tout...  
Je l'observe poser ses doigts contre la bague, et la tirer de l'annulaire de Yasmina.

 _\- Arrête, Nathan_ , dis-je aussitôt avec force.

 _\- C'est la bague de fiançailles de ta mère, Owen..._

 _\- Je l'ai salie en lui offrant...je ne mérite pas ce bijou...et surtout je n'en ai plus l'utilité._

 _\- Ne dis pas ça_ , reprend Nathan en se relevant.

 _\- Je ne mérite plus cette bague et tout ce qu'elle représente. Qu'elle reste un souvenir...comme cet amour illusoire...je ne serai plus aussi vulnérable...jamais..._ conclus-je, tout en tournant le dos et m'avançant lentement vers la salle principale.

Je laisse Nathan derrière moi...sans jeter un dernier regard sur celle qui, il y a encore quelques heures, j'avais espéré être ma femme.  
J'aurais tué pour elle.  
Je serais mort pour elle.  
J'aurais renié ma patrie et mes devoirs pour elle.  
Mais à aucun moment, je n'aurais envisagé mettre ainsi un terme à notre histoire : en tirant une balle dans la tête de celle qui représentait jusqu'alors mon rayon de soleil.  
Ma palette de couleurs dans cette vie où chaque jour m'était compté.  
Le destin me soumettait une nouvelle épreuve.  
Il me démontrait qu'aimer se conjuguait avec souffrir pour moi.  
Souffrir de la perte de ceux que j'aime, quand mon égoïsme les condamne.  
Souffrir de leur départ et de leur absence, quand je ne suis pas à la hauteur, quand je ne suffis pas à leur faire aimer la vie.  
Souffrir de leur trahison et de leurs mensonges, quand des chimères deviennent le centre de mes espoirs et de mon bonheur.

Je retrouve la pièce principale : des corps gisent au sol.  
Des équipiers sont affairés à placer dans des caisses les armes et équipements récupérés dans les différentes sections du bâtiment.  
Jackson me remarque rapidement et s'avance vers moi aussitôt.

 _\- Appelez l'équipe médicale_ , ordonne-t-il à un des hommes proches de lui. _Viens t'asseoir O', tu fais vraiment peine à voir..._

Je suis les indications de mon complice et m'assieds sur une chaise en plastique qu'il installe devant moi. Il récupère une bouteille d'eau posée sur la table derrière lui et me la tends.  
Je bois de longues gorgées, réalisant seulement maintenant que je n'ai pas bu depuis plusieurs heures, ma gorge et mes lèvres complètement desséchées.

 _\- Ils t'ont torturé ?_ Demande Jackson en fixant mon torse et les marques des coups de fouet distinctement visibles.

 _\- Oui_ , confirmé-je après avoir vidé la bouteille d'eau quasi d'une traite. _Mais ce n'est pas le pire Jackson, tu sais..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu de pire ? Regarde ta peau...je n'imagine pas ce que tu as enduré, ton torse est littéralement lacéré dans tous les sens...tu auras ces cicatrices à vie..._

 _\- J'aurais des cicatrices bien plus profondes à vie..._

Mon équipier me regarde intensément alors que nous entendons des pas vifs s'approcher au loin...l'équipe médicale probablement en route pour venir m'examiner et me soigner.

 _\- C'était Yasmina que j'ai vue...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Owen ?_

 _\- Je viens de faire un acte monstrueux et pourtant je n'ai aucun remords, aucun regret...presque un sentiment du devoir accompli..._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

Je marque une pause, observant longuement celui qui m'a sauvé la vie, alors que j'étais prêt à accepter mon sort...à recevoir cette balle que Saïd me destinait.  
Le vide que je ressens à l'intérieur me fait prendre conscience des tourments qui vont régner sur cette vie qu'il a préservée.  
Et une conviction s'élève.  
Pour ne plus être le jouet des épreuves du destin.  
Pour ne plus me retrouver à nouveau dans cette situation.  
Vivant...mais mort à l'intérieur.

 _\- J'ai tué...j'ai tué mes espoirs et mes croyances...Je vais éteindre ce cœur..._ murmuré-je en pointant l'endroit précis sur mon torse, le regard absent, comme me parlant à moi-même, scellant la promesse que je me fais. _Et je vais tout faire pour qu'il ne batte plus jamais aussi fort...aujourd'hui, j'ai tué l'amour...et je vais détruire ma capacité à aimer pour toujours..._


	59. Juste pour un sourire

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) Bonne lecture! Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Juste pour un sourire**

 _\- Oui, Owen Hunt._

Posté dans le couloir du plateau, devant la porte de la loge d'Amelia, je décroche mon téléphone à la deuxième sonnerie.  
Après des répétitions avec Andrew pour la prestation d'Amelia lors de la cérémonie, et un briefing sur le déroulement du show pour les nominés, le troisième rendez-vous sur l'agenda bien chargé concocté par Meredith était une interview.  
Je prends l'appel avec une légère pointe d'appréhension.  
Un appel que j'attendais depuis plusieurs heures, alors que j'avais passé une instruction bien particulière à mon interlocuteur.  
Il m'informe en quelques phrases de l'issue positive de ma demande. Une nouvelle qui me décroche un léger sourire.

 _\- Merci Aaron. Je vous confirme rapidement si je donne suite à ces offres._

 _\- De rien, Monsieur Hunt, je suis à votre disposition. J'attends votre décision. A bientôt._

Je mets fin à la conversation et replace mon téléphone dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Ma main frôlant mon holster et l'arme fermement accrochée dans cet accessoire en cuir. Depuis notre arrivée à Los Angeles, j'avais opté pour les grands moyens et je ne me contentais plus d'une arme cachée à ma cheville...  
Je jette un œil à ma montre. 40 minutes se sont écoulées depuis que j'ai quitté la loge pour laisser à Amelia le soin de se préparer tranquillement. La maquilleuse est sortie, il y a déjà plus de vingt minutes...  
Je frappe doucement contre la porte.

 _\- Amelia, c'est moi, je peux entrer ?_

Un faible « Oui » parvient difficilement jusqu'à mes oreilles.  
Je regarde furtivement autour de moi. Le couloir est vide et j'ouvre ainsi délicatement la porte en la refermant aussitôt soigneusement derrière moi.

Je retrouve l'environnement confiné de la loge que j'avais quittée. J'avais pris soin de la scruter de long en large avant de permettre à Amelia de s'y installer. Je distingue la chanteuse à quelques pas devant moi, légèrement de côté, dans une attitude quasi similaire à celle dans laquelle je l'avais laissée.  
La différence majeure est sa tenue. Elle a abandonné son look « casual » en jean et petit top brodé pour une robe longue, bleu pastel, décorée de deux accroches métalliques au niveau des épaules.  
Elle se tourne un peu plus en percevant mes pas résonner sur le sol et je découvre pleinement le devant de sa robe qui arbore un décolleté en V...et le tout lui donne une allure de princesse grecque, ses cheveux lâchés, simplement et librement contre ses épaules accentuant la comparaison. Mon regard capte son visage et mon attitude de contemplation s'envole instantanément pour laisser place à une profonde inquiétude.

 _\- Amelia, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demandé-je aussitôt, en discernant un peu mieux son visage, légèrement baissé, les traits fermés.

Un mouvement de tête de sa part me révèle son regard, que je découvre brillant, baigné de larmes naissantes. Je me poste à ses côtés en deux grandes foulées, une main trouvant aussitôt son bras, une connexion inconsciente dont j'ai besoin pour la rassurer...et me rassurer.

 _\- Dis moi ce qu'il y a...tu as eu un message, un appel ?_ Renchéris-je redoutant déjà une nouvelle manifestation de cette menace mystérieuse qui plane toujours sur nous.

 _\- Non, rien de tout ça..._ répond-elle finalement d'une voix faible.

J'acquiesce de la tête et capte son regard, lui communiquant en silence mon écoute et mon soutien. Je ne la presse pas et me contente de maintenir son regard. Au bout d'une minute, elle finit par reprendre la parole.

 _\- C'est...je viens d'avoir un coup de fil...la réponse de la banque..._

Je comprends aussitôt ce qui la met dans cet état.

 _\- Ils ont refusé mon dossier pour l'emprunt...je vais devoir appeler Bernard et abandonner le projet...quand je pense à tous ces enfants qui attendent cette structure supplémentaire d'accueil, ça me..._

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, baissant à nouveau les yeux, submergée par l'émotion, mais luttant de toutes ses forces pour contenir ses larmes.

 _\- Bernard peut commencer les travaux dans 10 jours..._

Elle relève aussitôt son visage et m'observe avec un regard écarquillé et incrédule.

 _\- De quoi tu parles ? J'ai eu Bernard avant-hier, il m'a expliqué que s'il n'avait pas une garantie d'un million de dollars, il ne pouvait pas engager ses équipes sur le chantier...c'était le minimum...il pouvait me laisser plus de temps pour la somme totale du chantier mais sans cette garantie de départ, il ne pouvait réaliser le projet...et les autres professionnels que j'ai contactés me demandent bien plus...Bernard était catégorique, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu changer d'avis, vu les circonstances économiques actuelles..._

 _\- Il n'a pas changé d'avis...mais si on lui confirme ce million de dollars, il est en mesure de démarrer dans une semaine..._

 _\- Owen, je viens de t'annoncer que je n'ai pas d'alternatives...la banque était mon dernier recours. Je ne vois pas comment trouver 500 000 dollars en quelques minutes._

 _\- Ton avant dernier recours visiblement. Tu auras le million de dollars nécessaire._

Je détache mes doigts de son bras et sors mon téléphone portable de ma poche intérieure : je m'empresse de rédiger un rapide SMS.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Demande-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte, en séchant le coin de ses yeux avec un mouchoir.

 _\- Je concrétise les 500 000 dollars qu'il te manque._

Elle pose sa main aussitôt contre mon téléphone, me stoppant alors que je m'apprêtais à envoyer ce message qui réglerait tous ses problèmes.

 _\- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?_

 _\- Tu as besoin de 500 000 dollars...il se trouve que je peux t'aider à les trouver...il me faut juste envoyer un SMS et c'est réglé._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi...comment peux tu trouver cette somme en si peu de temps ? je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu sois issu d'une famille de milliardaires..._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien fait d'illégal_ , reprends-je en souriant légèrement à ce qu'elle sous-entend.

Elle me regarde fixement et intensément, avec une myriade de questions au fond des yeux, une image qui me fait sourire encore plus largement.

 _\- Comme tu le sais, j'ai eu l'occasion de protéger de nombreuses personnes durant ma carrière de garde du corps. J'ai notamment travaillé pour un homme politique américain il y a quelques temps...un homme très haut placé..._

Je laisse une pause s'installer ne souhaitant pas lui dévoiler de qui il s'agit.

 _\- Je lui ai sauvé la vie lors d'un déplacement où il a été la cible d'une attaque...ce qui nous a permis d'arrêter ceux qui le menaçaient. Du coup, j'ai mis un terme à mon contrat rapidement après...ne me sentant plus utile...et souhaitant ne pas trop m'éterniser dans une mission, comme à mon habitude..._

Je capte le regard d'Amelia se faire un peu plus perçant suite à cette remarque, mais elle ne m'interrompt pas pour autant.

 _\- C'est un grand amateur d'art...Du coup à mon départ, il a souhaité m'offrir des choses qui lui étaient chères...il voulait faire un geste fort en retour de cette vie que je...enfin bref, j'ai essayé de le raisonner mais c'est un homme très têtu et j'ai fini par devoir accepter...une collection de dix tableaux de maître...des œuvres que j'ai précieusement conservées dans des coffres-forts de ma banque..._

 _\- Tu envisages de t'en séparer pour m'aider à financer mon projet ?_ Questionne-t-elle, l'étonnement non dissimulé dans sa voix.

 _\- Rassure toi, pas de toutes...vu la valeur de ces toiles...j'ai juste sondé des acheteurs éventuels pour un tableau de Miro et un autre de Degas...j'ai eu confirmation il y a quelques minutes que certains acquéreurs se sont manifesté et en offrent 300 000 euros pour chaque œuvre...de quoi régler ton problème...j'envoie ce message et les choses s'éclaircissent aussitôt..._

Je redirige mon attention sur mon téléphone dans ma main, mais Amelia maintient toujours ses doigts contre les miens, m'empêchant d'appuyer sur ce fameux bouton « Envoyer ».  
Je lève à nouveau le regard pour me plonger dans le sien.

 _\- Amelia..._

 _\- Owen, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça..._ annonce-t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

 _\- Écoute_ , reprends-je doucement, _je sais ce que tu penses. Mais ces œuvres de toute manière, je n'en profite pas aujourd'hui, j'ai une vie qui me conduit à changer de lieu constamment, je n'ai pas un vrai chez moi où je pourrais leur donner un écrin à leur valeur…_

 _\- Tu as la maison de tes parents..._

 _\- Elles n'ont pas leur place là-bas...elles n'appartiennent pas à ce lieu, aux souvenirs qui emplissent cette maison...Si ces œuvres peuvent être utiles, je ne vais pas laisser passer cette opportunité de t'aider. Je sais que ce projet te tient très à cœur...j'ai le pouvoir de le concrétiser et d'éviter qu'il ne s'écroule, faute de moyens..._

Elle reste immobile, indécise quelques secondes, puis je perçois ses doigts quitter délicatement les miens.

 _\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?_ Demande-t-elle à nouveau, comme pour m'inciter une dernière fois à changer d'avis.

 _\- J'ai rarement été aussi sûr de faire quelque chose d'utile qu'en ce moment_ , confirmé-je dans un léger sourire. _Rassure-moi, tu as bien toujours besoin de cet argent, sinon je connais deux amateurs d'art qui risquent d'être très déçus ?_ Demandé-je d'un ton blagueur pour la décrisper...je sentais bien qu'elle se faisait violence en acceptant ainsi mon aide.

Elle se contente d'hocher la tête avec un mince sourire aux lèvres.  
J'appuie sur « Envoi » et un signal sonore furtif nous informe que le message est envoyé...et que la somme nécessaire au démarrage des travaux est acquise.

 _\- Merci Owen...sincèrement...je suis vraiment touchée du sacrifice que tu consens...je n'ai pas pour habitude qu'on m'aide ainsi spontanément et sans un intérêt caché..._ reprend-elle, en prenant soin d'éviter mon regard et en s'éloignant légèrement de moi.

 _\- Considère-le comme un don à ta fondation et ne pense pas ne serait-ce qu'une minute que tu m'es redevable en quoi que ce soit..._

 _\- Mais...je compte bien..._

 _\- C'est un don, Amelia...je présume que tu ne t'amuses pas à rembourser tous ceux qui donnent pour financer ta cause ?_

Elle baisse le visage, un peu gênée par ma répartie.

 _\- Par contre, je compte bien suivre les travaux. Je suis ton associé dans l'histoire, alors pas moyen qu'ils nous construisent une cabane_ , reprends-je en riant.

Elle retrouve mon regard et sourit spontanément, laissant même un rire furtif la gagner : une douce mélodie envahit alors la pièce, et libère la tension et l'angoisse qui l'assaillaient quelques minutes auparavant. Ses traits s'illuminent, et je suis frappé à cet instant par la beauté naturelle qui se dégage d'elle.

 _\- Tu pourras t'impliquer autant que tu veux dans les travaux. Par contre, pour la suite du financement, je compte m'en occuper seule...j'ai un peu plus de temps pour m'organiser_ , précise-t-elle.

Deux coups à la porte nous interrompent à cet instant.

 _\- Mademoiselle Shepherd, antenne pour vous dans cinq minutes !_ Nous informe une voix derrière la porte.

 _\- Ok, j'arrive de suite, merci._

Amelia quitte mon regard et le pose sur la table de la loge, dirigé sur un objet bien précis, reposant dans un écrin.

 _\- Tu veux bien m'aider ? Je n'ai pas réussi à mettre ce bijou seule, et Meredith m'a conseillé d'avoir quelque chose pour accompagner la robe_ , demande-t-elle en se saisissant d'un collier en argent, serti de pierres bleutées, assorties à la couleur de sa robe.

Je m'empare du bijou du bout des doigts pendant qu'elle me tourne le dos, dégageant ses cheveux sur le côté pour me découvrir sa nuque. Je remarque avec surprise que le dos de sa robe est une copie parfaite du devant et que la peau de son dos se dévoile largement.  
Je place un peu maladroitement mes mains devant elle pour passer le collier autour de son cou.  
Elle relève ses cheveux au dessus puis les lâche, tout en les maintenant sur le côté.  
Mes doigts se rejoignent derrière sa nuque et mon regard se perd sur l'image de sa peau qui rayonne à quelques millimètres de mes doigts. Je me concentre sur le fermoir du collier et j'ai quelques difficultés à attacher le bijou, mes mains étant bien trop imposantes pour ce genre d'exercice.  
Après quelques dizaines de secondes, j'y arrive enfin et repose l'attache du bijou contre sa nuque. Mes doigts trouvent alors par mégarde le contact chaud et doux de sa peau. Ils s'y attardent de longues secondes, et glissent le long de sa colonne vertébrale découverte...  
Mais cette douceur et sa peau m'échappent tout à coup, Amelia ayant fait un pas devant elle et s'étant ainsi détachée de moi.

 _\- Merci, je crois qu'on doit y aller..._ annonce-t-elle pour briser le silence électrique qui avait pris place dans la pièce.

Je lui souris spontanément en l'observant arranger rapidement ses cheveux contre ses épaules. Mon geste incontrôlé l'a clairement mise mal à l'aise...et je m'en veux de m'être laissé emporter de la sorte, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.  
Les règles étaient claires depuis mon retour en tant que garde du corps et elle s'attachait à respecter les frontières dessinées entre nous.  
Elle maintient mon regard brièvement puis s'avance d'un pas déterminé. Je la suis de près, une main contre ses cheveux dans son dos, alors que nous quittons la loge en direction du plateau.

 _\- Ravie de t'accueillir, Amelia_ , annonce la présentatrice alors que la chanteuse s'installe à la table du plateau.

Je suis posté en coulisses, sur un côté derrière les rideaux, Amelia face à moi en point de mire, de même que les équipes techniques tournant la séquence. Il s'agit d'un plateau qui passera le lendemain matin en préambule de la cérémonie : une émission « coulisses » avant le show, tourné sans public, où chaque nommé est reçu quelques minutes.

 _\- C'est un plaisir d'être là, Jo_ , répond poliment Amelia dans un sourire.

 _\- Deux nominations pour toi pour la cérémonie, meilleure artiste féminine et meilleur album...c'est une entrée en fanfare pour ton dernier opus._

 _\- Oui, je suis vraiment ravie, je ne m'attendais pas à cette reconnaissance. Rien que d'être nommée, c'est déjà un superbe cadeau..._

 _\- Mais remporter les deux titres, ce serait encore mieux, non ?_ Rétorque la présentatrice avec un sourire taquin.

 _\- Oui, bien sûr...mais les autres artistes nommés à mes côtés sont extrêmement talentueux et je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que ces récompenses me sont acquises._

 _\- Nous le saurons dans quelques heures, mais je crois sincèrement que tu as toutes tes chances...pour en revenir à ton album, il est je trouve très personnel, beaucoup de chansons qui traitent de l'absence, de la solitude et d'amours complexes ou impossibles...je sais que tu composes et écris tes chansons, doit-on y lire un reflet de la vraie Amelia, celle qui se cache derrière les projecteurs ?_

La chanteuse marque une pause, avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton un peu plus grave que précédemment.

 _\- J'ai écrit cet album il y a quelques temps...et depuis beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans ma vie...et si cet album s'inspire de ce que je vivais à l'époque où je l'ai écrit, il est étrangement encore plus symbolique de ce que je vis depuis quelques temps._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut te souhaiter alors ? Un prochain album avec des chansons plus positives, avec des notes d'amour moins torturées ?_

 _\- Quelque chose comme ça, peut être effectivement..._

 _\- Pour la cérémonie de tout à l'heure, as-tu déjà décidé ce que tu allais chanter ?_

 _\- Oui, je vais reprendre une chanson qui m'inspire en ce moment..._

 _\- Une chanson que tu chantes pour quelque chose...ou quelqu'un en particulier ?_

Le regard d'Amelia se perd dans le vide quelques instants avant de se fixer subitement dans le mien.  
Elle garde son regard, concentré sur moi pendant une poignée de secondes, puis redirige rapidement son attention vers la présentatrice et se contente d'un léger sourire pour réponse.

 _\- Et bien, nous sommes impatients de t'entendre chanter..._

 _\- J'aurai un message important à passer à mes fans...je compte sur eux..._

 _\- Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, et seront des milliers je n'en doute pas à espérer te voir remporter ces récompenses. Avant de nous quitter, pourrais-tu nous faire un petit plaisir et nous interpréter quelques secondes d'un titre a capella ?_

 _\- Oui, bien sûr..._

Après une courte pause, la voix d'Amelia résonne sur le plateau, les notes s'échappant mélodieusement de sa bouche et créant une minute de douceur et de délicatesse, presque hors du temps.  
Elle tient une dernière note quelques instants avant d'en finir avec cet avant-goût de son incomparable talent.

 _\- Merci Amelia, c'était superbe. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la cérémonie et pour la suite._

 _\- Merci à toi Jo._

 _\- Ok, coupez, c'est dans la boîte !_ S'exclame le réalisateur derrière la caméra.

Je garde mon attention fixée sur Amelia, qui se lève rapidement et s'entretient quelques minutes avec la présentatrice.  
Je m'avance discrètement tout en restant à quelques pas des deux jeunes femmes pour ne pas les interrompre.  
Je remarque cependant que la présentatrice a repéré ma présence et lance deux regards appuyés dans ma direction qui n'échappent pas à la chanteuse.

 _\- Tu peux t'approcher Owen_ , finit par proposer Amelia.

 _\- Je ne veux pas déranger, j'attends que tu aies fini..._

 _\- Vous ne dérangez pas_ , s'empresse de préciser l'animatrice.

Je fais quelques pas timides en direction des deux jeunes femmes, et me place aux côtés d'Amelia.

 _\- Jo est une amie...nous avons quasiment commencé nos carrières en même temps...moi en tant que chanteuse et elle en tant qu'animatrice...et cette année, c'est la consécration avec la présentation de la cérémonie des Music Awards_ , explique Amelia.

 _\- J'espère avoir la chance d'appeler ton nom...mais dis-moi, je ne savais pas que tu venais accompagnée..._

 _\- Euh, pas comme tu l'imagines Jo. Owen est mon garde du corps._

Jo jette un regard incrédule à Amelia, avant de rediriger son attention sur moi.

 _\- Garde du corps ? Profil plutôt atypique, je dois dire...enchantée Owen_ , dit-elle en me tendant sa main.

Je la serre rapidement, un peu mal à l'aise sous son regard perçant.

 _\- De même_ , me contenté-je de répondre. _Vous savez, pas besoin de ressembler à Rambo pour être efficace._

Amelia rit légèrement à nos côtés, surprise de mon commentaire.

 _\- Je veux bien vous croire. D'ailleurs, vous avez un contrat de quelle durée avec Amelia ? Car il se trouve qu'avec ma visibilité en hausse dans les médias, j'ai moi-même besoin de trouver quelqu'un de confiance...et vous m'avez l'air en effet tout à fait compétent..._

Le rire d'Amelia s'éteint brusquement et je discerne en périphérie de mon champ de vision son attention se concentrer sur ma réponse.

 _\- Il n'y a pas de durée définie pour ma mission auprès d'Amelia..._

Je perçois le regard de la chanteuse m'observer intensément, comme si elle tentait de lire à travers mon visage une réponse plutôt qu'à travers mes mots.

 _\- Si vous voulez vous garantir un contrat rapidement dans la foulée, je vous invite à me contacter_ , enchaîne l'animatrice tout en me tendant une carte de visite _. Je passerais à la soirée des nommés ce soir, nous pourrions peut être en parler plus longuement...et sinon, je suis à l'hôtel Four Seasons, chambre 325..._

Je reste hébété, quelques secondes, suite à sa proposition et ses avances plus que directes. Devant mon manque de réaction, elle prend les devants : elle découvre ma veste et glisse sa carte dans ma poche intérieure.

 _\- Ouh...bien équipé, effectivement..._ énonce-t-elle dans un sourire, en voyant mon holster et mon arme.

 _\- Jo, tu dois te changer pour la prochaine séquence !_ Précise le réalisateur avec un soupçon d'impatience dans la voix.

 _\- Bon, le devoir m'appelle, mais j'espère vous revoir pour la cérémonie tous les deux...ou avant,_ conclut-elle dans un clin d'œil à mon égard.

Elle s'éclipse d'un pas vif dans les coulisses et disparaît rapidement de notre champ de vision.

 _\- C'était inattendu..._ murmuré-je.

 _\- Pas pour moi...c'est une vraie tornade...toujours très sûre d'elle...et prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'elle veut..._ précise Amelia d'un air absent.

 _\- Bref...tu es prête, on peut y aller ?_

 _\- Oui, sortons d'ici_ , répond-elle énergiquement. _Une étape nous attend encore dans cette journée interminable..._

 _\- Tu es bien la première artiste que je connaisse qui ne se réjouit pas d'une soirée dans un hôtel de luxe pour fêter sa nomination à un prix !_

 _\- Il faut bien que je reste un peu spéciale, non ? Comment veux-tu sinon que le public me préfère aux autres ?_ Enchaîne-t-elle avec une mine de petite fille, irrésistible.

 _\- Effectivement, je ne sais pas sur quoi il pourrait craquer sinon..._ soufflé-je dans un sourire taquin.

Elle croise mon regard, alors qu'un magnifique sourire accueille ma remarque...l'un des plus francs et spontanés depuis que notre marathon à Los Angeles a démarré...et j'oublie la fatigue et cette angoisse qui se devine toujours imperceptiblement en moi, depuis que nous sommes arrivés...  
Je profite simplement du moment et d'un des plus beaux spectacles de la soirée...contempler son sourire.


	60. Avec le temps

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous allez bien profiter de vos vacances si vous en avez! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je voulais vous remercier pour les nombreuses review que j'ai reçu et qui me touchent énormément. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Avec le temps...**

 _\- Un verre de champagne, Monsieur ?_

 _\- Non, merci, je reste au jus d'orange_ , réponds-je en désignant mon verre, encore à moitié plein, de la main.

Troisième serveur que je congédie depuis que nous sommes arrivés à cette soirée des nommés aux prix.  
Un œil furtif à ma montre, me rappelle que nous sommes ici depuis déjà plus d'une heure.  
Mais le temps me semble bien plus long...s'il y a bien une chose que je n'apprécie pas vraiment dans mon métier, ce sont ces soirées de convenance où la grande famille du showbiz se retrouve dans une ambiance toujours très pesante, où hypocrisie et intérêt personnel se mêlent.  
Un son familier parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles et je découvre Amelia, à quelques pas de moi, en train de rire à une blague d'Andrew, présent à ses côtés.  
Pour cette soirée, je l'avais informée que je resterais légèrement en retrait.  
Pour éviter qu'elle n'ait trop de questions à mon sujet, je préférais qu'elle n'ait pas à s'expliquer sans cesse sur ma présence et qu'elle ne dévoile pas à trop de monde qui j'étais...  
Pour autant, j'étais très concentré : attentif à chaque personne qui l'abordait et chaque silhouette qui ne faisait, ne serait-ce que la frôler.  
J'appliquais à la lettre une des lignes guides de base de mon métier : ne pas la quitter des yeux...

 _\- Difficile de se détacher du spectacle, n'est-ce pas ?_

Une voix taquine s'éveille sur ma gauche et un coup d'œil sur le côté me révèle Meredith, souriante et parée d'une sobre robe noire de soirée, les yeux rivés également vers Amelia.

 _\- Tu peux m'aider à surveiller pour reposer mes yeux si tu veux ?_ Réponds-je, en rebondissant sur la taquinerie qu'elle m'exprime.

Avec son nouveau rôle en tant que manager, j'étais devenu rapidement plus proche de Meredith et une certaine complicité s'était naturellement installée entre nous.

 _\- Je ne voudrais pas te gâcher le plaisir_ , enchérit-elle dans un sourire. _Blague à part, tu verras qu'Amelia a attiré certains regards, reste sur tes gardes. C'est impressionnant comme elle est capable de capter la lumière et l'attention dans une pièce...sans qu'elle n'en ait la moindre conscience._

 _\- Justement, c'est peut être ça le plus dangereux qu'elle ne s'en rende pas forcément compte._

 _\- C'est intimement lié à sa nature. Avec son histoire, elle souffre d'un manque de confiance en elle chronique...dans son métier...dans sa vie personnelle...je ne sais pas qui arrivera à la guérir de cette faiblesse, mais il aura ma gratitude éternelle_.

Ses derniers mots sont prononcés d'une voix posée mais dans un ton plus faible, ce qui m'amène à tendre l'oreille pour percevoir ses paroles au-delà de la musique résonnant dans la pièce.  
Comme si elle partageait avec moi un secret.  
Une confidence.  
Ou un espoir...  
J'essaie de ne pas lire plus qu'il n'en faut dans cette remarque, et me contente d'acquiescer de la tête sans répliquer.

 _\- Je comprends que ce soir, tu te tiennes à l'écart. Pour la laisser apprécier ce moment. Et éviter les questions. Mais demain, je ne veux te voir qu'à un endroit : à ses côtés...sur le tapis rouge...près de la scène...s'il tente quelque chose, c'est probablement pendant la cérémonie._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Meredith. Demain, je serai près d'elle dans la mesure où le protocole me le permet...et je serai toujours à proximité pour intervenir._

 _\- Je ne m'inquiète pas...si Richard avait confiance en toi, je sais que tu es le meilleur. J'essaie juste de te rappeler qu'il faut aussi savoir effacer la distance quand c'est nécessaire...quand c'est le bon moment..._

Je sens sa main se poser furtivement sur mon bras, puis un souffle d'air s'élever sur le côté alors qu'elle s'éloigne.

Je tourne ma tête quelques instants pour suivre la silhouette de Meredith du regard, perplexe à nouveau après ses derniers mots...quant au hasard de mon observation de quelques visages dans la salle, un faciès bien familier m'apparaît.  
Des souvenirs d'une soirée cauchemardesque envahissent mon esprit.  
Il a la même allure fière et arrogante à quelques pas de moi.  
Cet air charmeur et sûr de lui.  
C'est le même homme...celui qui représente tout ce que je déteste...  
Je perçois une tension s'emparer de moi, alors qu'il s'avance dans la pièce, s'approchant dangereusement d'Amelia...dorénavant seule, Andrew ayant quitté sa place à ses côtés.  
Je constate tout à coup sa démarche se faire plus assurée : il se dirige précisément vers la chanteuse.  
Comme un prédateur ayant repéré sa proie.  
J'oublie aussitôt ma ligne guide de rester à l'écart et rejoins Amelia, au moment précis où il l'aborde.

 _\- Mark...bonsoir,_ dit Amelia, une gêne non dissimulée perceptible dans sa réponse.

 _\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, comment vas-tu ?_ S'enquiert-il d'un faux air innocent.

Je croise le regard d'Amelia, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, avant de poser mon attention sur l'intrus.

 _\- Elle va très bien...bien mieux que la dernière fois qu'elle t'a vu..._ réponds-je d'un ton ferme.

Un silence pesant s'installe pendant quelques secondes.

Des secondes où je défie Mark du regard.  
Des secondes où il conserve, sans difficulté, son apparence fière et détachée.

 _\- Mark, je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller faire la conversation à quelqu'un d'autre_ , réplique alors Amelia, brisant le duel silencieux qui s'était installé entre nous.

 _\- Je souhaitais juste te saluer, et te souhaiter bonne chance pour demain_ , reprend-il en détachant son regard du mien et dirigeant un sourire surjoué vers la chanteuse.

 _\- Et bien, tu peux considérer que c'est fait..._

Il observe Amelia quelques secondes, surpris par sa répartie et indécis sur sa façon de réagir.

 _\- Je pensais qu'on pouvait aussi s'entretenir de ce projet de duo que j'ai déjà évoqué par le passé avec ton staff_ , reprend-il, en bafouillant légèrement.

 _\- Très bien, de quoi voulais-tu qu'on discute ?_ Enchaîne Amelia d'une voix plus douce, avec un mince sourire.

Sa réponse me prend de court : je m'attendais à une réplique acerbe de sa part, et non pas à une ouverture cordiale pour discuter de ce projet.  
Mark sourit largement, savourant cette petite victoire et me lançant un rapide coup d'œil, avant de reprendre la parole.

 _\- On pourrait commencer par échanger sur nos disponibilités pour travailler sur le morceau? Partager des maquettes de chanson qu'on aurait déjà peut être ?_

 _\- Oui, laisse-moi réfléchir..._ répond Amelia d'un air songeur. _Et bien...reviens dans 30 ans et j'aurai peut être un petit quart d'heure à te consacrer...en attendant, je te conseille de perdre ton temps avec tes bimbos habituelles, pour peu que l'une d'entre elles soit capable d'aligner deux notes...ou de lire trois lignes._

Je ris spontanément à la réplique d'Amelia, complètement inattendue.  
Le visage de Mark se décompose aussitôt en réalisant que la chanteuse s'est jouée de lui pendant la dernière minute.  
Elle trempe ses lèvres dans sa coupe de champagne, en observant sa victime, avec un air faussement innocent sur ses traits.

 _\- Fous toi de moi, Amelia...mais demain, je suis sûr que tu riras moins quand tu rentreras les mains vides..._ souffle Mark, avec un dédain franc dans ses mots, comme un serpent crachant son venin.

Il s'éloigne aussitôt et disparaît rapidement derrière les silhouettes des nombreux invités présents.

 _\- Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'ai pas vue venir...et lui, non plus visiblement_ , dis-je, une fois Mark hors de notre champ de vision.

 _\- C'était beaucoup plus jouissif que si je lui brisais tous ses espoirs dès le départ, non ?_

 _\- Il a adoré_ , précisé-je en souriant légèrement, Amelia riant brièvement à mes côtés.

 _\- Garde du corps et drôle avec ça, tu as trouvé la perle rare, Amelia !_

Une voix s'élève à quelques pas de nous et nous reconnaissons alors Jo, vêtue d'une robe courte en cuir noire, moulant très précisément ses formes.

 _\- Oui, il n'y en a qu'un comme lui_ , rétorque Amelia en observant l'animatrice se placer à nos côtés.

 _\- Justement, quand est-ce que tu l'autorises à revenir sur le marché ? J'espère que tu n'as pas négocié une clause d'exclusivité pour 10 ans..._

 _\- Owen est libre d'arrêter sa mission quand il le désire...je vous laisse d'ailleurs discuter tranquillement de ton offre Jo, j'ai une question à poser à Meredith_ , annonce subitement Amelia en s'éloignant pour rejoindre sa manager, en discussion avec deux autres personnes.

 _\- Amelia, tu..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle est déjà à quelques mètres...hors de ma portée et de ma voix. Un contact inattendu s'éveille parallèlement contre mon bras...une main de Jo reposant fermement sur le tissu de ma veste.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je vous propose pour que vous veniez travailler pour moi ?_

Mon regard reste fixé sur Amelia : sa réaction me laisse perplexe...et me gêne alors qu'elle semble m'inciter à changer de mission...

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Donnez-moi vos conditions..._

 _\- Mes conditions ?_

 _\- Pour que vous soyez mon garde du corps ? C'est peut être l'argent ?_

Je reste silencieux à sa question, mon attention toujours posée sur Amelia, échangeant dorénavant avec Meredith.

 _\- De ce que j'ai pu voir, vous travaillez depuis plusieurs mois pour Amelia...vous êtes l'un des meilleurs, si ce n'est le meilleur d'après ce que j'ai lu vous concernant, mais aussi l'un des gardes du corps changeant le plus d'employeur..._

Je redirige mon attention sur l'animatrice, surpris par les informations qu'elle dévoile...et le temps qu'elle a visiblement consacré à me cerner.

 _\- Je peux vous proposer le double de ce qu'elle vous offre...ou bien c'est autre chose ?_ Demande-t-elle d'une voix douce et presque aguichante.

 _\- Écoutez Jo_ , reprends-je en la fixant dans les yeux, _je n'ai pas pour habitude de négocier un contrat lorsque je n'ai pas fini celui en cours...comme je vous l'ai dit, actuellement, je ne suis pas disponible...je protège Amelia jusqu'à nouvel ordre...c'est une mission à durée indéterminée..._

 _\- Je saurai être patiente dans ce cas, je n'insiste pas...cette mission a l'air spéciale..._

 _\- Merci, j'apprécie_ , me contenté-je de répondre, sans faire écho à sa remarque.

 _\- Cependant rassurez-moi_ , reprend-elle après une courte pause. _Vous n'êtes pas en service 24 heures sur 24 ici ? Vous pouvez faire une pause, oublier le garde du corps...ne serait-ce que quelques heures ?_ Murmure-t-elle en s'approchant de moi, jusqu'à envahir mon espace personnel.

 _\- Euh...Owen...nous pouvons y aller, j'ai eu les détails que j'attendais de Meredith_ , annonce tout à coup timidement Amelia, de retour à nos côtés _. A moins que tu souhaites rester..._

 _\- Très bien...Ok...allons-y,_ réponds-je encore abasourdi par la question de Jo, tout en faisant un pas pour me rapprocher d'Amelia et la guider vers la sortie.

 _\- Très bonne soirée Jo_ , lance la chanteuse avec un léger sourire.

 _\- Merci...et Owen, concernant ma dernière question, vos disponibilités seront les miennes_ , précise-t-elle d'un air mystérieux.

* * *

 _\- On peut rentrer, à pied, ce n'est pas très loin ?_ Propose Amelia, une fois que nous sommes à l'extérieur.

J'acquiesce de la tête, me plaçant à ses côtés dans la foulée de ses pas.  
L'air est agréable et encore chaud, malgré l'heure tardive.  
Je la suis, silencieusement, pendant quelques mètres, quand la direction qu'elle prend, me laisse tout à coup perplexe.

 _\- Amelia, l'hôtel est juste un peu plus loin au bout de l'avenue_ , l'informé-je pointant du doigt le bâtiment déjà en ligne de mire.

Mais la chanteuse continue d'avancer et finit par se pencher au bout de quelques mètres pour retirer ses sandales à talons...et poser ses pieds nus dans le sable.

 _\- On peut faire un petit détour, non ?_ Annonce-t-elle finalement en se tournant vers moi, les chaussures à la main.

 _\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée..._ concédé-je, marchant à mon tour sur le sable fin de la plage, le bruit des vagues résonnant jusqu'à moi.

 _\- Regarde, il n'y a personne_ , précise Amelia en courant de quelques pas devant elle, avant de s'asseoir dans le sable, face à la mer.

Je la rejoins en quelques foulées, mes chaussures accompagnant mon costard n'étant pas les plus pratiques dans le sable, puis m'assieds à ses côtés.  
J'observe Amelia quelques secondes, la regardant sur le côté, alors que son attention est perdue face à elle...sur l'immensité de cette étendue d'eau qui nous fait face.

 _\- C'est calme ici...et mélodieux..._

 _\- Parce que tu trouvais que la petite soirée qu'on vient de quitter n'était pas calme ou mélodieuse ?_

 _\- Vu ceux qu'on y a croisés...pas vraiment, non..._ répond Amelia, en souriant, le visage tourné vers moi.

Les lumières naturelles des astres au dessus de nous font rayonner son visage.  
Le temps semble s'arrêter subitement pendant que je dessine des yeux son image, face à moi.

 _\- Pourquoi tu es encore là, Owen ?_

Sa question casse mon sentiment d'ailleurs et d'hors du temps, alors qu'elle me scrute intensément.

 _\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Tes mots de tout à l'heure m'ont fait réfléchir...m'ont fait considérer ta présence différemment...tu m'as dévoilé que tu ne restais jamais très longtemps dans une mission...combien de temps a duré ta mission la plus longue ?_

 _\- 3 mois_ , réponds-je, spontanément, sans réfléchir.

 _\- Et ça fait bientôt 6 mois que tu me protèges..._ énonce Amelia, surprise par l'information qu'elle découvre.

6 mois...je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.  
J'ai oublié tous mes préceptes passés qui me poussaient à partir au bout de quelques mois...car il y avait une personne que je souhaitais protéger plus que toutes les autres...par-dessus tout...moi-même.

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais exception avec moi ?_

Je reste plongé dans mes pensées quelques instants, réalisant pour la première fois, que ma plus grande erreur est là...le temps est mon plus grand ennemi...je l'ai laissé passer...je me suis attaché...

 _\- Tu...tu as besoin de moi...avec la disparition de Richard, les attaques dont tu as été victime...je ne pouvais pas partir..._

Et je ne voulais pas partir, poursuit ma petite voix intérieure.  
Révélant ma réelle défaite.  
Celle d'être resté trop longtemps aux côtés d'Amelia.  
Celle de l'avoir laissée progressivement s'approcher, briser les barrières.

 _\- Si tu veux reprendre ta liberté, ne te sens pas coupable...si tu veux travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre..._

 _\- Je suis là jusqu'au bout...le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu sois en sécurité..._ confirmé-je à la chanteuse.

 _\- Et ce jusqu'au bout...qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste_ ? Questionne-t-elle à nouveau.

Je marque une pause, puis lui dévoile objectivement les options.

 _\- Dans mon métier, il n'y a que deux issues possibles...j'arrête l'homme qui veut te faire de mal, en le mettant hors d'état de nuire...ou je ne suis pas le plus rapide pour l'empêcher d'agir...mais je te protège alors qu'il se dévoile...d'autres pouvant finir le travail..._

 _\- Et la deuxième alternative, elle se conclut comment ? Toi avec une balle dans le cœur, dans la tête ?_ Demande Amelia avec une pointe d'énervement.

 _\- Il optera peut être pour l'arme blanche_ , reprends-je en souriant _. Entre nous, je préfère. Les balles, ça fait un mal de chien..._ complété-je avec une pointe de détachement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 _\- Comment peux-tu blaguer sur ce genre de choses ? Comment pourrais-je souhaiter que tu te fasses tuer à ma place ?_

 _\- Amelia, ça fait partie de mon métier...je suis là pour ça, s'il le faut...me prendre une balle si elle est t'est destinée..._

 _\- Et bien, je ne l'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant...et je ne suis pas assez égoïste pour accepter que tu meures par ma faute..._

 _\- Ce ne sera pas par ta faute, et je suis consentant dans cette histoire. Ce métier, je l'ai choisi. Cette mission, je l'ai acceptée. J'irai jusqu'au bout, complètement conscient des risques._

La chanteuse me fixe intensément, déstabilisée visiblement par l'échange et par le contexte qui nous fait face...la menace est aux portes, plus réelle que jamais.

 _\- Tu n'as...tu n'as donc pas peur de mourir ?_

Je ris brièvement à sa question, en détournant mon regard du sien, mais je sens son attention maintenue sur moi.

 _\- Pas vraiment, non...j'ai même désiré la mort à certains moments de ma vie, tu sais...alors en avoir peur...et la peur, c'est un sentiment dangereux pour mon métier...la peur, ça tétanise...ça paralyse...ça aveugle..._

 _\- Tu n'as donc jamais peur ?_ Murmure-t-elle faiblement.


	61. Ce que je veux

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews que je reçois et qui me font extrêmement plaisir! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Ce que je veux...**

 _\- Tu n'as donc jamais peur ? Murmure-t-elle faiblement._

Je laisse sa question résonner en moi.  
Je prends le temps de la considérer sérieusement, en observant la jeune femme assise à mes côtés.  
Une voix faible tente de percer le vide qui domine mon esprit...pour contredire ce que j'ai envie d'affirmer...pour dévoiler ma faiblesse en cet instant...l'angoisse qui me ronge depuis que nous sommes ici à Los Angeles.  
Je baisse le regard, ne pouvant pas répondre à sa question...sans me mettre à nu...complètement vulnérable...faible et à sa merci...  
Je remarque que l'une de ses mains dessine de petits cercles dans le sable, comme un geste automatique pour libérer la tension du moment.

 _\- J'aurais presque envie de te dire de partir...d'aller travailler pour Jo_ , enchaîne-t-elle devant mon silence. _Pour t'éviter une journée interminable et si dangereuse demain...et pourtant...j'ai cette confiance aveugle et si forte en toi, qui me fait penser que tu sauras arrêter ce type...et que tu sauras le faire sans mettre ta vie en danger...j'ai tort d'écouter cette petite voix, tu crois ?_

Je retrouve le regard d'Amelia, touché par la fragilité qui s'exprime à travers ses mots et sa voix, et ce dilemme intérieur qui semble la ronger.

 _\- Ne doute jamais de cette petite voix_ , murmuré-je en stoppant ses gestes dans le sable, ma main trouvant la sienne. _Et ne t'angoisse pas pour moi_ , poursuis-je en plaçant sa main contre son genou et détachant mes doigts des siens.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'égrène entre nous, percé seulement par la mélodie des vagues, avant qu'une mine taquine habille progressivement le visage d'Amelia.

 _\- Je suis un peu spéciale alors, pour le grand Owen Hunt...j'ai le record de la cliente que tu auras supportée le plus longtemps..._

 _\- Visiblement, oui..._

 _\- Rien que pour ça, je mérite déjà un Award, non ?_ Demande-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

Je souris à sa question, tout en prenant pleinement conscience que cette femme rythme ma vie depuis 6 mois...sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte...

 _\- Mais tu mérites un award aussi pour me supporter...moi et mes idées un peu folles parfois...comme maintenant..._ murmure-t-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

Elle fait un signe de tête en direction de la mer, tout en maintenant mon regard.

 _\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère_ , soufflé-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Allez, il n'y a personne_ , appuie-t-elle tout en glissant sa main droite contre mon bras, le visage illuminé par un magnifique sourire.

Je ne peux me contenir et je ris devant sa mine capricieuse de petite fille.  
Son visage rayonne de vie et de malice.

 _\- Vas-y, je te regarde d'ici, il faut bien que quelqu'un garde les affaires, non ?_ Proposé-je, rentrant dans son jeu.

 _\- Vraiment ? Owen Hunt, le garde du corps le plus réputé...ancien membre des forces spéciales...est intimidé par une petite brasse dans le Pacifique ?_ Enchérit Amelia, sa main se resserrant légèrement contre mon biceps et sa tête se penchant contre moi.

Je me contente de sourire en distinguant des reflets danser au sein de ses pupilles.  
Elle patiente à mes côtés, le sourire toujours largement présent sur son visage, alors que sa deuxième main vient trouver la première en se croisant contre mon bras.

 _\- Ne me défie pas Amelia, tu sais de quoi je suis capable..._

 _\- De quoi tu es capable ? Je ne vois pas non_ , maintient-elle, les yeux rieurs.

Sa répartie est le signal que j'attendais et en une poignée de secondes, je me relève, l'entraînant avec moi et la portant sur une épaule, comme une prisonnière que j'aurais kidnappée.  
Le tissu fluide de sa robe virevolte autour de nous.  
Ma main droite maintient ses jambes devant moi, contre la douceur de la soie bleutée, pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe et l'autre retient ses chaussures, saisies au vol.

 _\- Owen !_ Entends-je dans mon dos, d'un ton choqué.

Je continue à avancer, le bruit des vagues se faisant plus fort et presque menaçant, avant de m'arrêter à quelques centimètres des abords de la mer.

 _\- Repose-moi...je plaisantais..._ s'exclame-t-elle en tapant dans mon dos, amusée par ma réaction.

 _\- Tu es sûre ? Je trouve que ce cher Pacifique manque un peu de sirènes, ce soir..._

 _\- J'ai changé d'avis, ma chambre d'hôtel me tente beaucoup plus tout de suite,_ cède-t-elle, le sourire perceptible dans la voix.

Je rigole devant son aveu.  
Je me décale de côté et avance en longeant la mer.  
Au bout de quelques pas, je fais glisser légèrement les jambes d'Amelia pour placer mes mains sous ses cuisses et la porter dorénavant fermement et convenablement dans mes bras, ses chaussures toujours maintenues dans ma main gauche.  
Les mains de la chanteuse trouvent naturellement ma nuque et je discerne du coin de l'œil, son sourire complice.

 _\- Très intéressant...je n'avais pas songé que tu pouvais me servir de porteur..._

 _\- L'option est disponible seulement après minuit et aux abords d'une plage_ , précisé-je en retrouvant en quelques pas le trottoir de l'avenue que nous avions abandonnée plus tôt.

Je dépose Amelia sur un banc à proximité, lui tendant ses sandales.

 _\- Merci_ , murmure-t-elle en reprenant ses chaussures, nos mains se frôlant quelques instants dans cette action.

Elle m'observe intensément, sans se rechausser directement, un air songeur et sérieux habillant subitement ses traits.

 _\- J'ai beaucoup de chance_ , finit-elle par lancer faiblement. _J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir à mes côtés pour me protéger...et de t'avoir rencontré..._

Mon cœur s'emballe subitement suite à ses mots et une impression dérangeante et oppressante s'associe à ces pulsations plus vives et plus rapides.  
Une pression qui grandit, une tension qui me crispe.  
Un sentiment qui m'interpelle plus que tout autre...  
La peur...  
La peur de la décevoir...  
La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas avoir la bonne réaction, de ne pas être là au bon moment...  
La peur qu'elle regrette ces mots...si j'échoue demain...

* * *

Je tourne la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte d'un bref mouvement de main.  
Mes yeux passent en revue rapidement les différents recoins de la chambre et après n'avoir repéré aucune activité suspecte, j'actionne l'interrupteur pour illuminer la chambre.

 _\- Ok, tu peux rentrer_ , indiqué-je à Amelia, restée derrière moi.

Elle s'avance dans la suite et se déchausse rapidement, laissant ses sandales au pied de la grande table à manger présente dans la pièce.  
Je ferme la porte derrière moi, et gagne aussitôt l'alcôve.  
Je m'assois quelques instants sur le canapé et me déchausse en imitant Amelia. Je retire également mes chaussettes, préférant marcher pieds nus. Je me relève et m'avance à nouveau vers le centre de la pièce.  
Je retire ma veste de costard, puis mon holster en prenant soin de poser mon arme sur la table devant moi.  
Je sens une attention intense portée sur moi, et en relevant les yeux, je découvre Amelia assise au bord du lit, le regard rivé sur moi et le moindre de mes gestes.  
Je m'apprête à la questionner sur son observation quand une vibration s'élève dans la pièce.  
Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle provient de mon téléphone portable, caché dans la poche intérieure de ma veste.  
Mes doigts glissent dans la pièce de tissu : ils rentrent tout d'abord en contact avec un objet en carton.  
Je pose ainsi sur la table, la carte que Jo m'avait mise, un peu de force dans la poche, avant de m'emparer de mon téléphone.  
Une notification m'informe que j'ai reçu un message, que j'ouvre aussitôt.

De : Nathan Riggs  
Message :  
 **Owen, nous avons pu réaliser la pièce dont tu avais besoin. Elle te parviendra demain matin, par coursier directement à ton hôtel. J'espère que tout va bien. Sois prudent. N.R.**

Je souris légèrement, rassuré et satisfait de lire cette bonne nouvelle. Et comme toujours épaté par l'efficacité et le soutien de mes anciens équipiers de mission.  
Je distingue rapidement une silhouette à mes côtés : Amelia s'est levée et touche du bout des doigts la carte de visite de Jo.

 _\- Une bonne nouvelle ?_ S'enquiert-elle, le regard rivé sur le rectangle de carton.

 _\- Oui, j'attendais cette information..._

Elle acquiesce de la tête comme absente, puis fait glisser la carte vers moi.  
Je pose mon téléphone sur la table, et regarde à tour de rôle cette carte de visite et Jo...

 _\- Elle est déjà rentrée ? Tu peux y aller...je fermerai la porte à clé et n'ouvrirai à personne sous aucun prétexte._

Je la scrute plus intensément du regard, déstabilisé par cette remarque que je ne comprends pas tout à fait.

 _\- Ne fais pas le surpris...je serai assez égoïste demain, en sachant que tu risques de mettre ta vie en jeu pour moi...alors ce soir, je veux te laisser libre..._

Elle s'approche doucement, se plaçant juste face à moi.  
Ses mains s'emparent de ma cravate et tirent sur le tissu, défaisant ainsi délicatement le nœud.  
Les deux pans se détachent finalement et elle les récupère dans sa main, avant de les placer sur la table à côté de nous, tout en continuant de me regarder.  
Sa proximité et ce geste innocent mais réalisé avec sa grâce habituelle ont un effet involontaire sur ma respiration qui se met à accélérer...

 _\- Voilà, maintenant...suis son conseil...pour quelques heures...oublie le garde du corps..._

Elle s'éloigne de moi, après cette remarque, avançant vers la baie vitrée qui embrasse toute la côte.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_ Demande-t-elle avec une pointe d'impatience, en se tournant de côté vers moi.

 _\- Amelia...si tu pouvais être plus claire, ça m'aiderait..._

Elle soupire faiblement, avant de reprendre la parole, son corps dorénavant tourné complètement dans ma direction.

 _\- J'ai entendu la remarque de Jo tout à l'heure...et elle a raison...s'il t'arrive quelque chose demain...mieux vaut que tu profites de ta soirée en homme « libre »...je peux rester seule dans la chambre, ici, je suis en sécurité...il y a mieux à faire pour toi que de jouer la baby-sitter une nuit de plus...surtout, cette nuit..._

 _\- Je ne joue pas à la baby-sitter, je veille sur ta sécurité..._

 _\- Oublie moi quelques heures...pense à toi..._ répète-elle, presque suppliante.

Elle redirige son attention vers le paysage devant elle, baigné par la lumière des astres, m'offrant son dos comme seul point de repère visuel.  
Je reste silencieux, stupéfait par ce qu'elle exprime et incapable d'imaginer une réponse ou une réaction appropriées.

 _\- Elle ne te l'a pas rappelé dans son texto ?_

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_ Demandé-je, perdu devant ses questions et ses allusions.

 _\- Heureusement pour toi, j'ai la mémoire des chiffres...chambre 325...un étage au-dessus..._

Chambre 325, Hôtel Four Seasons...la chambre de Jo...celle qu'Amelia me conseille donc si vivement de retrouver...pour oublier le garde du corps et les éventualités imprévisibles du lendemain.

 _\- Je n'ai aucune envie de changer d'étage..._ annoncé-je fermement.

Elle se retourne aussitôt avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

 _\- Vraiment ? Passer une nuit avec une magnifique femme comme Jo, ne te tente pas ? Quel homme dirait non ?_

 _\- Il faut croire que moi aussi, je peux être un peu spécial_ , répliqué-je, reprenant ses mots énoncés plus tôt dans la soirée.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à jouer le saint avec moi, ce soir. Tu n'as rien à me prouver_ , confirme-t-elle faiblement.

 _\- Non, effectivement...mais, il n'est pas concevable pour toi que cette proposition de ton amie ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde ?_

Elle marque une pause pour me fixer intensément du regard, comme pour déceler la moindre marque d'hésitation ou de mensonge dans mon visage.

 _\- J'ai beaucoup de mal à le concevoir, effectivement..._

 _\- Arrête de supposer des choses...sache que si ce sont mes dernières heures, je suis exactement là où je dois être..._

 _\- Dans une chambre d'hôtel à Los Angeles, c'est sur ta liste de ce « que j'aimerais faire avant de mourir » ?_ Enchaîne-t-elle en riant légèrement.

 _\- Je ne parlais pas du lieu..._

Un silence de plusieurs secondes s'installe, pendant lequel nous nous observons du regard...comme une lutte visuelle qu'aucun de nous ne veut abandonner.

 _\- Tu sais...ça pourrait te donner une autre perspective de m'oublier pour quelques heures...ça te ferait peut être voir les choses autrement...et leur importance différemment..._

 _\- Comme quoi ?_

 _\- Comme...peut être...que tu réaliseras que ce métier est insensé...que risquer ta vie pour une petite chanteuse, harcelée par un fou furieux, c'est..._

 _\- Ce pour quoi, je vais me lever demain_ , finis-je pour elle en lui coupant la parole _. Tu peux cesser de me tenir tête là-dessus...ce n'est pas ma première mission, Amelia...pas la première fois que je vais devoir affronter des situations dangereuses._

 _-Peut être, mais c'est la première fois que je réalise que..._ démarre-t-elle sans finir _. J'ai...je n'ai pas envie que tu sois blessé à cause de moi...que tu meurs à cause de moi._

 _\- Et bien, je ferai en sorte d'éviter les balles et les peaux de banane demain_ , réponds-je en souriant, d'un ton détaché.

 _\- Sérieusement, Owen...tu ne peux pas oublier tes réflexes de sauveur et penser à toi...oublier le garde du corps..._

 _\- Désolé, c'est une seconde nature pour moi_ , reprends-je avec une pointe de sourire dans la voix.

J'essayais d'utiliser l'humour pour lutter contre son angoisse presque irrationnelle.  
Elle était perturbée apparemment depuis notre arrivée sur l'issue de notre séjour et notamment sur mon sort. J'étais touché par son inquiétude mais il ne fallait pas que ça la travaille autant...ça ne servait à rien...ça n'éviterait rien...  
La priorité était sa sécurité. Sa vie. Et non la mienne.

 _\- Ne te soucie pas de moi...tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment habituel que les gens pour lesquels je travaille s'angoissent pour mon sort..._

 _\- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...c'est plus fort que moi..._

Son aveu me touche et m'angoisse en même temps.

 _\- N'aie pas peur...il n'y a aucune raison..._

Amelia m'observe longuement, comme déstabilisée par ma conviction et ma ténacité.  
Surprise également de ma réaction à cette proposition de liberté qu'elle souhaitait m'offrir.  
Je remarque qu'elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, ses doigts se serrant machinalement le long de sa robe...comme une tension qui s'exprime du plus profond d'elle...

 _\- Mais...si jamais...si jamais, ça ne se passait pas bien demain..._

 _\- Pas de pensées négatives_ , réponds-je rapidement.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas considérer que ce n'est pas une possibilité...on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver...il y a sûrement 99% de chances que tout finira bien et peut être même que j'aurai ces Awards_ , poursuit-elle ironiquement. _Mais il y a quand même ce 1% de probabilités...que ce soit ton dernier soir...et peut-être le mien..._

 _\- Tu ne..._

 _\- Laisse-moi finir_ , souffle fermement Amelia, tout en s'approchant lentement de moi. _Si on devait mourir demain...il faut que tu suives le conseil de Jo...oublier le garde du corps...oublier la chanteuse...être juste l'homme...pour quelques heures..._

Elle se trouve maintenant à deux pas de moi, le regard plus sombre et vibrant qu'il y a quelques secondes...avec toujours sur les lèvres, cette fameuse invitation de Jo...et son entêtement me fait perdre patience.

 _\- Arrête, avec cette histoire...je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais...tu ne devrais pas faire des suppositions sur ce que je veux, sans savoir..._

 _\- Parce que passer quelques heures avec elle ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit ? Et bien dis moi..._ reprend-elle plus fortement.

 _\- Dire quoi ?_ Répète-je, l'exaspération s'élevant dans ma voix.

 _\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux_ , précise Amelia. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Owen ?_

Elle reste ainsi face à moi, sans bouger, sans me toucher, mais en maintenant mon regard.  
Ses pupilles bleues ont pris une teinte plus sombre et mystérieuse...une nuance que j'ai déjà observée par le passé...un souvenir bien précis me revient en tête et me déstabilise un peu plus.  
Mon regard quitte ses yeux et se concentre sur ses lèvres qui me soufflent faiblement cette question.  
Une question simple et pourtant si complexe pour moi.  
Elle retentit dans mon esprit comme une litanie, de longues secondes...  
Au rythme de mon cœur qui s'emballe.  
Au rythme de ma respiration, légèrement saccadée.  
Au rythme de cette tension familière qui s'empare de mon être.  
Pas de mots pour lui répondre.  
Je n'en ai pas.  
Je ne les trouve plus.  
Ce que je trouve par contre, c'est sa main à quelques centimètres de la mienne...des doigts que je saisis et que je tire subitement vers moi, son corps s'échouant contre le mien.  
Nos regards se fixent quelques secondes.  
Quelques secondes pour hésiter.  
Quelques secondes pour contempler.  
Quelques secondes pour décider, concrétiser ce que je veux.  
Et un contact électrique de ma bouche qui épouse lentement et timidement la sienne pour sceller ma réponse.


	62. pour quelques heures

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews que je reçois et qui me touchent énormément; merci beaucoup! Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) Bonne lecture! Bisous :)**

 **PS: Parmi vous, est-ce qu'il y a des personnes anglaises ou américaines du moins où l'anglais est la langue d'origine ? Si oui, pouvez-vous m'envoyer un message privé s'il vous plaît ? Merci :)**

* * *

 **...pour quelques heures**

Ses lèvres sont immobiles sous les miennes et la panique s'empare de moi.  
La femme devant moi est complètement figée, droite comme un i.  
Impassible.  
Absente dans ce moment.  
Je commence à détacher ma bouche pour mettre un terme à ma tentative pathétique de connexion avec elle...quand un mouvement tremblant se discerne subtilement sous mes lèvres.  
Des mains glissent en parallèle derrière ma nuque et me maintiennent rapidement dans la position à laquelle j'essayais d'échapper.  
Sa bouche prend soudainement vie et s'active sous mon contact pendant de trop courtes secondes.  
Je soupire en elle, accueillant ses baisers...avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne doucement de moi...comme au ralenti.  
Je reprends ma respiration, fébrile et indécis.  
J'ouvre les yeux et découvre Amelia à quelques millimètres devant moi, le regard intense et perçant.  
Ses mains restent fermement postées derrière mon cou.  
Nous nous observons quelques secondes, sans bouger, le silence m'angoissant plus que de raison.

 _\- C'est une mauvaise idée_ , murmure-t-elle en me fixant.

J'hoche de la tête, réalisant ma méprise. Mais ses mots m'interpellent alors que son langage corporel semble contredire ce qu'elle exprime : elle n'a initié aucun geste pour fuir...

 _\- Tu ne me rends pas les choses faciles..._

Mes mains se resserrent contre sa taille, et je réalise seulement à cet instant que mes doigts ont trouvé ce refuge sans que je n'en aie précisément eu conscience...comme s'ils étaient libres et déconnectés de mon corps, attirés vers elle comme des aimants.

 _\- Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment s'évader temporairement...et demain matin, reprendre nos rôles...tu crois que ça peut marcher ?_ Demande-t-elle timidement.

 _\- Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que-tu veux, Amelia ?_ Rétorqué-je, lui renvoyant sa question.

Je détache une main de sa taille pour placer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et dévoiler un peu plus son visage.  
Ses yeux se ferment lentement pendant que ma main caresse sa peau. Mes doigts continuent leur exploration et disparaissent dans son dos, passant sous ses cheveux, pour effleurer sa colonne vertébrale...un chemin que j'avais initié avant son interview, sans avoir le plaisir de le terminer.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus qu'elle ?_ Chuchote-t-elle en rouvrant ses yeux et retrouvant mon regard.

Sa question me fait légèrement sourire.  
Je me penche vers elle, et place mes lèvres à quelques millimètres de l'oreille que je viens de découvrir en arrangeant ses cheveux.

 _\- A peu près tout_ , réponds-je doucement.

Sa peau est à un souffle de ma bouche, et je ne résiste pas à son appel : je dépose un doux baiser au creux de son cou. Je perçois ses doigts glisser lentement dans ma nuque, m'incitant malgré elle, dans mon égarement.  
Mes lèvres remontent doucement le long de sa nuque et je distingue sa tête se pencher légèrement, me facilitant l'accès.  
Ma bouche échoue sur sa joue que je parsème de rapides baisers, jusqu'à atteindre la commissure de ses lèvres.  
Je reprends du recul à cet instant, pour la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.  
Elle m'observe intensément, comme pour anticiper mon prochain geste, mais je reprends la parole.

 _\- Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Amelia ?_ Répété-je.

Elle reste silencieuse et je lis de l'hésitation dans ses yeux. Je me surprends moi-même de mon audace et de mon initiative à ce moment...à croire que cette discussion sur ce qui peut m'arriver le lendemain m'a touché plus que je ne l'ai perçu...et que ma raison a pris la poudre d'escampette pour me permettre de vivre pleinement cette nuit inattendue : être un homme avant tout.  
Il s'agit peut-être de ma dernière nuit si j'échoue.  
C'est une éventualité. Mais il y a au milieu de toutes ces hypothèses, une certitude : cette nuit marque mes dernières heures avec Amelia, car quoi qu'il arrive, les événements qui nous attendent conduiront d'une manière ou d'une autre au terme de ma mission.  
Pas de regrets...

 _\- Je veux..._ commence-t-elle en hésitant. _Je veux oublier les règles pour quelques heures_ , finit-elle par avouer _. Alors, profites-en..._

Elle énonce ces derniers mots comme un défi.  
Mon orgueil et ma curiosité titillés par sa demande, je l'entraîne sans hésiter dans un nouveau baiser, mais bien plus passionné et fougueux que le précédent.  
Je me perds pendant de longues secondes et mes gestes s'emballent, une énergie et une envie s'exprimant violemment en moi...  
Je la soulève et ses jambes se calent aussitôt contre mon bassin, ses pieds se croisant derrière moi.  
J'avance, tout en la gardant ainsi dans mes bras, jusqu'à ce que son dos trouve le mur de la chambre.

Nos lèvres bataillent dans une danse subitement moins innocente...l'une de mes mains, quitte sa taille, et glisse contre le tissu fluide de sa robe, le remontant progressivement et maintenant sa jambe dévoilée contre moi.  
Nos bouches se détachent au bout de quelques minutes, le besoin d'air se faisant trop fort.

Mais mes lèvres disparaissent aussitôt dans son cou, puis continuent leur descente et s'évadent au creux de son décolleté.  
Je discerne son souffle qui s'accélère. Un gémissement incroyablement sexy lui échappe pendant que l'une de ses mains va et vient sensuellement contre ma nuque.  
Un clic retentit à cet instant et mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau : la pénombre nous entoure dorénavant, alors que je réalise qu'Amelia a actionné de sa main libre l'interrupteur présent sur le mur.

 _\- Tu sais, il y a un lit à deux pas..._ informe-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée, avec une légère pointe de malice.

Dans cette position, nos visages sont à la même hauteur : je la regarde ainsi droit dans les yeux et me détache d'elle. Ses jambes desserrent leur étreinte autour de mon bassin et je la laisse glisser et reposer ses pieds au sol.  
Je reprends progressivement mes esprits : la fougue qui m'a dominé pendant ces dernières minutes me laisse un sentiment étrange...un comportement tellement éloigné de l'homme, maître de ses émotions, que je suis...  
Malgré l'obscurité relative, je distingue les yeux brillants et perçants d'Amelia, sa mine presque plus vivante qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Je souris en l'observant, sous le charme, et les questions qui commençaient à gagner mon esprit s'envolent aussitôt.  
Sa main, toujours derrière ma nuque, glisse pour trouver mon torse et dévale doucement contre ma chemise.  
Je m'empare de sa main lorsqu'elle se trouve sur mon ventre et y dépose un baiser au creux de son poignet.

 _\- Je te suis_ , réponds-je avec un clin d'œil.

Nos doigts s'enlacent et elle me sourit en retour, me dépassant et m'entraînant vers le lit, présent à quelques mètres.  
Mes yeux restent captivés par sa silhouette qui se devine dans la pénombre : le tissu de sa robe crée une nuée bleutée et gracieuse à chacun de ses pas, installant une ambiance presque hors du temps.  
Elle s'arrête face au lit et se retourne lentement vers moi.  
Le silence règne autour de nous et la tension de l'instant grandit intensément. Son regard se baisse tout à coup, comme si sa timidité la rattrapait. Mais cette réaction n'est que de courte durée, car elle relève rapidement le regard pour retrouver le mien.  
Elle me tire par la main vers elle, puis me décale, jusqu'à ce que je sente le lit derrière moi.  
Sa main quitte brusquement la mienne.  
Elle s'avance pour se poster juste face à moi : ses doigts trouvent le premier bouton de ma chemise qu'elle défait hâtivement, son attention fixée sur son geste.  
Je l'observe faire en silence. Elle découvre un à un, les boutons de ma chemise, sans me regarder...  
Je sens mon assurance vaciller au fil de sa progression et de ses doigts qui m'effleurent un peu plus.  
Ma respiration s'accélère et j'ai l'impression que mon souffle résonne dans toute la pièce, trahissant les réactions de mon corps, indéniablement touché par la proximité et les gestes de cette merveille face à moi.  
Elle en termine avec le dernier bouton et détache finalement les deux pans de ma chemise, et son regard se plonge enfin à nouveau dans le mien.  
Elle me sourit faiblement, avant de glisser les mains sous le tissu au niveau de mes épaules.  
La chemise descend dans un souffle d'air jusqu'à mes poignets.  
Je retire finalement le vêtement et le laisse simplement tomber à terre.

Amelia fait un pas vers moi : elle pose délicatement une main contre mon torse, découvert à son regard, pour s'appuyer et se placer sur la pointe des pieds.  
Et un chuchotement perce le silence au creux de mon oreille.

 _\- C'est plutôt moi qui en profite pour l'instant..._

Elle se recule, réapparaissant dans mon champ de vision, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres, et me pousse vers le lit. Je tombe sur le matelas et me place rapidement sur mes avant-bras pour la retrouver des yeux.

 _\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire..._

 _\- Je ne voudrais pas être égoïste_ , poursuit-elle mystérieusement.

J'observe alors, captivé, ses mains s'élever lentement et reposer sur les deux attaches de sa robe, positionnées sur ses épaules.  
Deux cliquetis métalliques distincts retentissent.  
Un souffle d'air emporte dans son chemin un voile bleu, qui tombe aux pieds d'Amelia.  
Et mon cœur s'emballe devant l'image qui m'accueille.  
J'avale difficilement ma salive en embrassant du regard sa silhouette découverte devant moi.  
Mes yeux la balayent malgré moi : sa poitrine nue, sa taille fine et parfaitement dessinée, un détail de dentelle pour seul accessoire l'habillant encore, ses jambes qui me semblent étrangement interminables...  
Une chaleur intense me parcourt.  
Mon corps réagit instantanément aux stimuli visuels face à moi et mon pantalon me semble tout à coup beaucoup plus étroit...  
Je finis par retrouver son regard où je décèle une pointe d'hésitation et de gêne : un contraste complet avec l'assurance qu'elle semblait vouloir afficher dans ses mots et par son geste.  
Elle fait bouger légèrement sa tête et ses cheveux cachent ainsi en partie sa poitrine.  
Attendri par cette vulnérabilité que je discerne, je m'avance et m'assois au bord du lit, levant mon regard vers elle.

 _\- Rien pour me déplaire_ , soufflé-je, d'une voix excessivement rauque qui me surprend moi-même.

Je fais glisser mes mains autour de sa taille, tout en l'accueillant entre mes jambes.

 _\- Tu es parfaite..._

Alors qu'elle est debout devant moi, mes lèvres trouvent spontanément son ventre, avant de remonter lentement vers sa poitrine. L'une de mes mains quitte sa taille et déplace les cheveux que je trouve sur mon chemin. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'exprimer un soupir de contentement lorsque ses mains glissent dans ma nuque pour me garder près d'elle.  
Je perds aussitôt patience et serre plus fermement sa taille.  
Je la fais basculer avec moi contre le lit.  
Ses jambes encerclent mon bassin.  
Les pointes de ses cheveux effleurent la peau de mon torse.  
Je relève la tête pour m'approcher de son visage, penché vers moi, et je retrouve rapidement ses lèvres.  
Je me perds dans des baisers à répétition, sous la douceur de sa peau qui brûle mes doigts, sous l'effet électrisant de ses soupirs et murmures contre moi.  
Ma tête se repose à nouveau contre le matelas, Amelia me suivant dans le mouvement, sans interrompre nos baisers.  
Ses hanches se mettent à bouger contre moi et renforcent ce flux de sensations et d'excitation qui se concentre dans mon bas ventre.  
Mes mains se placent sur sa taille au bout de quelques instants, pour canaliser ces mouvements qui me font tourner la tête...

 _\- C'est toi qui es égoïste, maintenant_ , me reproche-t-elle en se relevant délicatement pour trouver mon regard.

 _\- Tu vas me faire perdre tout contrôle si tu continues..._ justifié-je, en pressant un peu plus l'une de mes mains contre sa hanche, pour lui faire comprendre le message.

 _\- Justement, j'aimerais te voir perdre le contrôle...pour une fois..._

Elle se penche doucement vers moi.  
Je distingue sa joue caresser la mienne, avant que ses lèvres ne se déposent sensuellement sur ma peau.

 _\- Laisse-toi faire_ , murmure-t-elle à mon oreille.

Sa bouche descend dans mon cou délicatement, puis trouve mon torse.  
Je ferme les yeux.  
J'essaie de rester tranquille, de me détendre, de lâcher prise.  
Ses mains repoussent mes bras de mon corps, puis touchent mes flancs.  
Mes yeux s'ouvrent aussitôt alors qu'elle dessine du bout des doigts les cicatrices sur mes côtes.

Des flashs envahissent mon esprit.  
Des coups de fouet.  
Un amour bafoué et illusoire.  
Des balles qui fusent et des corps qui gisent au sol.  
Une envie de mourir et de ne plus souffrir...

Sans réfléchir, mes doigts s'emparent des poignets d'Amelia.  
Je la repousse de moi, et la décale brusquement sur le côté.  
Je m'assieds sur le lit et lui jette un regard furtif : elle m'observe, avec des yeux écarquillés, surprise par mon geste.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

Les images d'un autre temps défilent dans ma tête et me déconnectent de la réalité pendant quelques instants.

 _\- Tu avais raison...c'est une mauvaise idée_ , réponds-je en évitant son image, mes yeux baissés sur le lit.

Je me sens mal dans cet instant : en colère contre moi-même, de me laisser à nouveau berner par quelques battements de mon cœur.  
Mais aussi honteux de devoir en arriver là : la repousser pour me protéger...et la protéger.  
Je perçois son mouvement s'éveiller dans mon dos, alors qu'elle se rapproche de moi.

 _\- Pourquoi tu te renfermes tout à coup ?_

Je ne réponds pas, mon esprit encore perturbé par les bribes de souvenirs qui ont envahi mon esprit.  
Les mots me manquent pour justifier mon changement soudain d'attitude.  
Elle ne comprendrait pas.

Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir.

 _\- Ce sont ces cicatrices...?_

Les marques d'une erreur...d'une souffrance...d'une prise de conscience.  
D'une promesse que je me suis faite à moi-même et que mon corps me rappelle chaque jour.

 _\- Parle-moi, Owen_ , supplie-t-elle, près de moi.

Une main glisse dans mes cheveux.  
Une bouche s'écrase contre mon épaule.

 _\- Tu_ _sais, je vais avoir froid comme ça, si tu ne me réchauffes pas un peu..._ poursuit-t-elle en posant son menton contre mon épaule.

Je sens son corps se rapprocher progressivement et finir par se coller au mien.  
Sa poitrine se devine contre mon dos, ses seins épousant ma peau...  
Mon attention s'égare sous ces sensations. Je perds le fil de mes pensées. Mon corps contracté et tendu, se relâche progressivement rapidement.  
L'une de ses mains touche prudemment mon flanc et effleure à nouveau ces souvenirs gravés dans ma chair pendant qu'elle prend la parole :

 _\- N'aie pas honte de ces marques sur ta peau..._

 _\- Tu ne sais pas à quoi elles sont dues..._ murmuré-je, tout en me surprenant à la laisser faire alors qu'elle les touche du doigt, suivant leur trace dans mon dos.

 _\- Peut-être, mais je sais l'homme que tu es...un homme bon et fort..._

Un contact doux et inattendu éveille subitement ma peau mutilée dans mon dos.  
Un frisson me parcourt, mon souffle se coupe alors que ses lèvres se détachent de cette section interdite de mon corps.  
Un picotement se renouvelle sur ma peau : un nouveau baiser se devine quelques millimètres au dessus du premier.  
Une chaleur intense se diffuse en moi, comme si ma peau respirait à nouveau à cet endroit, ravivée par une marque de tendresse qu'elle n'a jamais connue.

 _\- Laisse-moi effacer la douleur..._ murmure-t-elle contre ma peau.

Je ferme les yeux, tentant de chasser de mon esprit ces images du passé.  
Je me concentre sur les sensations inédites qu'Amelia révèle.  
J'avais toujours pris soin de cacher ces traces du passé, et voilà qu'au lieu qu'elle les évite, elle leur accorde des attentions qui me coupent littéralement le souffle.  
Ses mains se posent simultanément sur mes flancs et trouvent de part et d'autres mes cicatrices. Ses doigts glissent doucement contre ma peau dans une caresse, pendant que sa tête glisse dans mon cou et que ses lèvres m'embrassent juste sous mon oreille.

 _\- S'il te plaît_ , chuchote-t-elle contre moi.

La tendresse qui ressort de ses mots et de son attitude m'emplit d'un élan irrépressible.  
Je saisis ses mains contre moi, les détachant de mon corps et me retourne vers elle.  
Son regard me scrute, indécis et cherchant quelque chose au fond de mes yeux.

 _\- Cette douleur là ne s'efface pas..._

Elle m'observe, puis avance doucement vers moi : elle s'assoit prudemment sur moi, plaçant ses genoux de part et d'autre de mon bassin.

 _\- Toutes les cicatrices se referment avec le temps, même les plus profondes...il faut juste vouloir les soigner..._

Je maintiens son regard alors qu'elle approche son visage du mien pour m'embrasser doucement, tout en me poussant vers le lit et m'allongeant à nouveau contre le matelas.  
Sa bouche quitte mes lèvres et trouve aussitôt mon torse qu'elle parsème de baisers, en descendant progressivement...avant de glisser sur ma peau meurtrie.

 _\- Laisse-moi les soigner_ , répète-t-elle, en continuant ses baisers.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par revenir à ma hauteur.  
Sa main trouve ma joue et maintient mon regard dans le sien.

 _\- Laisse-moi essayer_ , susurre-t-elle du bout des lèvres, les yeux suppliants.

Je n'ai pas la force de lui répondre mais me contente d'acquiescer de la tête et de rendre les armes en l'embrassant tendrement en retour.

En cet instant, j'ai envie d'y croire.  
J'ai envie de la croire.  
Ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.


	63. Interlude

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire malgré qu'il soit court. Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que je reçois qui me touchent beaucoup; vous êtes parfait! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Interlude**

Deux coups à une porte.  
Forts et insistants.  
Mes paupières clignent à plusieurs reprises et mes yeux s'ouvrent rapidement, alertés par ce son brusque.  
Mon sommeil léger après des années de missions et d'opérations spéciales, reste mon premier ennemi pour trouver sereinement et durablement le repos.  
Les coups se répètent à nouveau : j'essaie de me lever, mais une présence m'en empêche directement.  
Un coup d'œil baissé sur la source de ma gêne, me décroche le premier sourire de ma journée.  
Je découvre une merveille, lovée contre moi.  
Sa tête contre mon torse.  
Une main sur mon épaule.  
Ses jambes entremêlées aux miennes.  
Je contemple son image paisible quelques secondes, laissant mon regard la parcourir : ses cheveux dans un décoiffé irrésistiblement sexy, son dos dénudé qui n'appelle qu'une caresse, l'esquisse de sa taille, dissimulée par le mince drap qui la couvre...mettant un terme à mon observation.  
Je quitte ce spectacle des yeux et me détache d'elle le plus délicatement possible, en glissant contre le lit.  
Un soupir désapprobateur lui échappe alors que je la prive de ma chaleur, me faisant presque revenir sur mon initiative de me lever.

Mon regard se perd à nouveau sur son visage et ma main ne résiste pas à l'appel de sa peau...endormie, je peux profiter d'une dernière caresse, sans enfreindre officiellement les règles qui réapparaîtront à son réveil.

Mes doigts glissent sur sa joue et je discerne un léger sourire poindre au coin de ses lèvres...sa peau est douce et chaude sous ma main. Des flashs de la nuit s'immiscent dans mon esprit, sous le rappel de cette sensation presque addictive.  
Encore un coup brusque à la porte.  
Sûrement un employé de l'hôtel qui s'est trompé de chambre pour un petit-déjeuner en room-service.  
Agacé, je m'échappe brusquement de mon observation et me retourne aussitôt vers l'entrée de notre suite : je repère rapidement mon caleçon à terre et l'enfile hâtivement avant de gagner en quelques foulées la porte.  
Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, mettre un terme à ce vacarme et congédier cet intrus...avant qu'il ne réveille inutilement Amelia.  
J'ouvre la porte directement, sans jeter un œil au judas, dans ma précipitation.  
Mais ce n'est pas un jeune employé du Four Seasons, équipé d'un plateau qui apparaît derrière la porte.  
A sa place, c'est un visage bien familier qui m'accueille.  
Avec une voix claire et posée pour accompagner l'image.

 _\- Bonjour, Owen._

Une présence complètement inattendue qui me ramène directement à la réalité.  
Le sursis est terminé.

Nos quelques heures de liberté et d'insouciance sont passées.


	64. Retour à la réalité

**Bonjour! Comme le chapitre précédant était vraiment court, j'ai décidé de poster la suite. J'espère que ça va vous plaire :) Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Retour à la réalité**

 _\- Tu veux un autre café ?_

 _\- J'ai en déjà pris deux, ça ira, merci. Mais peut-être que toi, tu en as besoin ?_

Je baisse le regard, mal à l'aise, face à sa remarque et son insinuation, à peine dissimulée.  
Nous sommes assis, depuis plusieurs minutes, à la salle de restaurant de l'hôtel où les clients s'affairent pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Des minutes qui me semblent une éternité, tellement la situation m'est inconfortable.

 _\- Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas me laisser faire la conversation tout seul ?_

 _\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ta venue..._ réponds-je en relevant le regard.

 _\- J'ai bien compris, en effet..._ reprend-il dans un sourire.

 _\- Écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..._ tenté-je maladroitement pour me justifier.

 _\- Ce que je crois ? Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de mauvaises idées._

Il rit brièvement devant mes propos, avant de reprendre la parole.

 _\- Tu sais, je suis rassuré, j'aurais été déçu que vous soyez assez têtus tous les deux pour ne pas voir la vérité en face._

 _\- La vérité ?_

 _\- Je crois que je ne t'apprends rien, si je te dis, que ce n'est pas une simple relation professionnelle qui vous lie, Amelia et toi..._

 _\- Ce n'était qu'une nuit...nous savons tous les deux que c'était un de nos derniers moments ensemble...rien de plus..._ finis-je doucement et faiblement.

 _\- Mais vous avez bien profité de ces quelques heures...ça ne te ressemble pas d'être encore endormi à 11heures du matin. Elle t'a bien occupé visiblement..._

Je baisse à nouveau le regard en quelques minutes d'intervalle, gêné et sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.  
Les images de la nuit s'immiscent dans mon esprit et amplifient mon trouble.

 **Un peu plus tôt - 5 heures du matin**  
Une caresse.  
Une bouche qui s'écrase sur mon cœur.  
Des doigts qui me dessinent consciencieusement.  
Perdu à mi-chemin entre le sommeil et le réveil, des sensations agréables me font revenir délicatement à la réalité.

 _\- Amelia ?_ Demandé-je d'une voix cassée et marquée par le sommeil.

 _\- Bravo, Monsieur Hunt, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé de prénom..._ entends-je près de moi, d'une voix moqueuse.

 _\- Comment veux-tu que je me trompe ? Tu es la seule femme qui m'occupe à plein temps depuis 6 mois_ , répliqué-je déjà plus éveillé, mais gardant toujours les yeux fermés.

Je sens deux mains se poser sur mon torse et s'appuyer sur moi, pendant que toute l'étendue d'un corps épouse le mien.

 _\- Le jour...mais est-ce que j'occupe aussi tes rêves ?_

J'ouvre finalement les yeux, surpris de découvrir une pièce encore baignée par la pénombre...mais mon attention se pose rapidement sur le visage penché au-dessus du mien.  
L'image de cette femme qui hante mes pensées et qui a fait tomber les barrières de mon cœur.

 _\- Tu occupes visiblement mes nuits, on dirait_ , réponds-je en étendant ma main pour toucher sa joue.

 _\- Justement, le jour n'est pas encore levé..._ commence-t-elle timidement.

 _\- Et alors ?_ Demandé-je, les yeux fixés sur ma main caressant sa peau.

Je perçois ses yeux se fermer sous mon geste.  
Sa réaction me fascine et emplit mon corps d'une chaleur intense et vive.  
Un silence s'installe pendant quelques secondes. Je finis par détacher ma main et ses yeux s'ouvrent aussitôt et plongent dans les miens : une lueur hypnotisante illumine ses pupilles.  
J'ai l'impression de tomber dans ce regard qui m'observe si tendrement.

 _\- La nuit n'est pas finie...nous sommes encore simplement Owen et Amelia_ , chuchote-t-elle.

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, pendant que mes mains trouvent sa taille et la positionnent précisément au-dessus de moi.

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre_ , reprends-je d'un ton innocent en retrouvant son image.

Les mains d'Amelia remontent doucement contre mon torse et se positionnent finalement sur mes épaules.

 _\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire...mais tu peux aussi tout simplement avouer que tu es fatigué et que tu as besoin de te reposer..._ souffle-t-elle contre mon oreille.

 _\- Il m'en faut beaucoup plus pour être fatigué, tu sais,_ répliqué-je avec un sourire, en la fixant ainsi au-dessus de moi.

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui, vraiment_ , reprends-je. _Je suis très endurant...et dans tout ce que je fais..._ finis-je dans un murmure mystérieux.

 _\- Les hommes et leurs promesses_ , réplique Amelia, avec une taquinerie non dissimulée.

Je me relève à cet instant, la gardant dans mes bras et nous repositionnant assis sur le lit, alors que les genoux d'Amelia encerclent dorénavant ma taille.  
Nous nous observons quelques secondes et l'ambiance change radicalement : l'amusement laisse place à une tension électrique entre nous.  
Je dessine son visage du regard, inscrivant dans ma mémoire chaque détail, chaque ligne, chaque élément qui la rend si unique à mes yeux.

 _\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?_ Murmure-t-elle tout à coup, m'interrompant dans ma contemplation.

 _\- Comme quoi ?_

 _\- Tu me regardes comme...c'est le même regard que je voyais quand..._

Sa phrase s'éteint dans un murmure sans qu'elle ne me dévoile complètement sa pensée.

 _\- Aucun homme ne m'a regardée comme ça..._ reprend-elle finalement doucement.

 _\- Je ne te quitte jamais des yeux, tu sais..._

 _\- Oui, ça fait partie de tes vieux réflexes_ , rétorque-t-elle dans un sourire.

 _\- Non, je ne te quitte jamais des yeux_ , répété-je en insistant sur chacun des mots.

Son regard s'ouvre un plus suite à ma réponse.  
Puis je distingue, captivé, un faible sourire s'inscrire sur ses lèvres.  
La lueur de ses yeux prend une teinte plus douce et brille intensément.  
Des reflets humides s'y glissent, comme des larmes naissantes.  
Ses mains placées sur mes épaules, remontent dans une caresse et se posent délicatement sur mon visage.

 _\- Vous êtes si mystérieux, Monsieur Hunt. Et juste... irrésistible..._ murmure-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Son visage s'approche progressivement du mien, et elle m'embrasse avec une infinie douceur et tendresse. Comme aucune femme ne m'a embrassé jusqu'alors.  
Sa tête se penche vers mon oreille, pour me glisser quelques mots qui électrisent tout mon corps.

 _\- J'ai encore plus envie de toi maintenant..._

Elle reprend un peu de recul et je retrouve son image : ses simples mots ont activé une tension familière dans tout mon être et je ressens les premiers signes de mes réactions d'homme grandir.  
Pendant que les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent...

 _\- Ça, c'est un vrai problème, je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir trouver une solution..._

Mes mains parcourent son dos délicatement.  
Mes lèvres réclament rapidement le contact de sa peau : ma bouche disparaît dans son cou, l'embrassant sur un point précis, particulièrement sensible, alors qu'elle gémit instantanément.  
Le bassin d'Amelia démarre aussitôt une friction sensuelle contre moi, qui en finit d'éveiller mon propre désir pour elle, jusqu'à un point presque douloureux.

 _\- Je crois que tu peux m'aider justement..._ indique-t-elle entre deux soupirs.

Mes lèvres quittent le refuge de son cou et trouvent précipitamment sa bouche.  
La sensation des mouvements d'Amelia contre moi, libère une passion qui se diffuse au fil de nos baisers. Une lutte désordonnée s'installe entre nous : par nos caresses, nos baisers, nos soupirs qui s'élèvent toujours plus forts...  
Mes hanches se mettent en mouvement imperceptiblement à leur tour, et se synchronisent naturellement à celles d'Amelia.  
Mon corps vibre pour une seule chose en cet instant.  
Pour elle.  
Uniquement pour elle.  
Pour ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

 _\- O'...maintenant..._

Sa demande presque suppliante brise la mélodie de nos respirations et soupirs saccadés.  
Je n'attendais que ça...qu'elle réclame cette connexion, qu'elle m'autorise à sceller nos deux corps en un.  
Je perçois son bassin se positionner contre moi. Et progressivement une chaleur enveloppe la partie la plus intime de mon corps. Et comme à chaque fois avec cette femme définitivement spéciale pour moi, cette impression déstabilisante et étrange résonne...celle que mon corps et le sien sont les deux parties d'un même tout. Parce qu'ils se confondent et s'épousent juste parfaitement.  
Elle reste immobile quelques secondes, assise ainsi sur moi, nos deux corps intimement connectés, nos respirations profondes et rapides comme thème sonore autour de nous.  
Puis un va et vient tout d'abord subtil puis de plus en plus intense anime les hanches d'Amelia.  
Je me perds rapidement dans les sensations.  
Je plonge ma tête dans son cou, percevant sa respiration et ses gémissements s'intensifier au-dessus de moi. Mes lèvres s'échouent sur sa peau pour étouffer mes propres soupirs.

 _\- Owen..._

Mon prénom lui échappe dans un vibrant mélange à la limite de la supplique et du cri.  
Je n'avais jamais entendu mon prénom prononcé de la sorte par quiconque...avec une dimension érotique si puissante...une marque d'abandon complète en l'instant.  
Ses mouvements contre moi s'accélèrent, me révélant qu'elle perd un peu plus le contrôle et je tombe avec elle dans la spirale de ce plaisir si fort...  
Quelques va et vient supplémentaires et un gémissement plus grave s'échappe des lèvres d'Amelia, auquel je réponds à mon tour.  
Une poignée de secondes nous sont nécessaires pour reprendre notre souffle.  
Je détache mon visage de son cou et retrouve son visage du regard.  
Ses mains sont fermement calées derrière mon cou.  
Ses yeux sont fermés.  
Sa mine magnifique et rayonnante.  
Je souris en la contemplant, faisant aller et venir mes mains dans son dos avant de lui voler un rapide baiser.  
Je perçois un sourire grandir sur ses lèvres au milieu de notre étreinte.  
Mon cœur s'emballe un peu plus et je la fais basculer contre le lit, détachant mes lèvres des siennes. Je replonge rapidement mon visage dans son cou, pour l'embrasser sur ce fameux point qui la fait vibrer plus qu'aucun autre.  
J'entends son rire s'élever dans la pièce devant mon empressement et me recule rapidement pour l'observer.

 _\- Tu ne veux plus dormir maintenant ?_ Me demande-t-elle tout en calmant son rire.

 _\- Plus vraiment, non...c'est mon tour_ , réponds-je en recouvrant son corps parfaitement avec le mien, et décalant des mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

 _\- Ton tour pour quoi ?_

Je souris malicieusement, puis place mes lèvres au creux de son oreille, en penchant mon visage.

 _\- Je te rappelle que tu m'as réveillé pour profiter de moi..._

 _\- Justement, tu n'es pas fatigué ?_ Rétorque-t-elle, le souffle déjà plus rapide.

Je relève le visage pour la regarder : je la parcours expressément du regard, de tout son long, alors que mon corps se réveille déjà en parallèle.

 _\- Peut-être dans quatre heures..._ chuchoté-je en embrassant délicatement sa poitrine.

Son rire résonne à nouveau et vibre sous mes lèvres...

* * *

 _\- Owen ? Hé, Owen, tu es avec moi ?_

Une question franche et appuyée s'élève face à moi et me ramène à l'instant présent.

 _\- Oui, excuse-moi,_ réponds-je en re-concentrant mon attention sur l'homme assis en face de moi.

 _\- Tu m'avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées pendant quelques secondes...donc comme je te disais voilà l'accessoire que tu attendais..._ indique-t-il en m'indiquant de la main, un écrin rectangulaire d'un noir mat.

 _-Tu n'étais pas obligé de te déplacer en personne pour me l'apporter, Nathan...je pensais qu'un coursier devait jouer ce rôle._

 _\- Tout à fait, mais je ne t'ai pas informé de l'identité de ce coursier_ , enchaîne-t-il dans un sourire. _Ouvre et dis-moi, si ça correspond._

Je fais glisser l'objet sur la table pour le placer juste face à moi, puis l'ouvre délicatement.  
Un écrin de velours se dévoile au cœur duquel repose un collier argenté, illuminé en son centre par un pendentif en forme de papillon, décoré de pierres bleutées.  
Le bijou est magnifique...parfait.

 _\- Nous avons suivi ton indication pour le motif « papillon » du pendentif et tu verras en son centre, ce n'est pas une pierre, mais un bouton poussoir...si Amelia se sent en danger, il lui suffira d'appuyer dessus pour nous alerter._

J'hoche de la tête, tout en contemplant le bijou, lorsque les mots de Nathan me font tout à coup réagir.

 _\- Nous ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas venu simplement pour t'apporter cet accessoire Owen...je compte rester pour te donner un coup de main...je suis sûr que je peux t'être utile en l'absence de Jackson._

 _\- Nathan, tu n'es..._

 _\- Donc, voilà le matériel pour qu'on reste en contact_ , reprend-il en me coupant la parole, dévoilant des oreillettes avec micro pour qu'on puisse communiquer ainsi que deux bipeurs, probablement connectés au mécanisme du collier.

 _\- C'est une idée de Jackson ?_ demandé-je un peu déconcerté devant l'implication directe de Nathan dans ma mission.

 _\- J'ai parlé effectivement avec Jackson, qui m'a révélé son inquiétude vu l'enjeu de l'événement et la menace très forte qui plane...mais il ne m'a rien demandé, j'ai moi-même pris la décision de venir_ , confie-t-il sérieusement. _Owen, ce serait inconscient de penser que tu seras capable de tout mener tout seul...je sais que tu es l'un des meilleurs, si ce n'est le meilleur élément que j'ai vu dans ma carrière, mais tu as besoin d'un back-up, vu les circonstances...c'est un professionnel qui a prévu d'agir...on ne sera pas trop de deux pour lui barrer la route._

Je baisse le regard, laissant l'analyse de Nathan résonner en moi. Et comme toujours, il avait raison sur toute la ligne. L'avoir à mes côtés, c'était un atout que je ne pouvais pas refuser par fierté. La vie d'Amelia était en jeu...

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut une telle implication de ta part ? Ce n'est pas vraiment une mission officielle pour le gouvernement..._

 _\- Non, effectivement, considère ça comme une entraide...entre amis...cette mission n'est pas officielle, mais elle est importante et spéciale à tes yeux, cette jeune femme est chère à ton cœur..._

Je ne réplique pas à cette remarque. Cette gêne chronique, quand il s'agit d'évoquer des sentiments, m'assaille à nouveau : une gêne encore plus marquée sous l'attention de Nathan...cet homme a pris une place de mentor...avec cette peur de décevoir et de me dévoiler qui se cristallise sous son regard.

 _\- Amelia est une belle personne...elle est sincère avec toi, n'en doute pas..._

Je relève le regard et souris faiblement à Nathan. Je savais trop bien ce qu'il sous-entendait...ce passé qui me hante. Ce passé qui me bloque et me domine malgré moi...

 _\- D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien de remonter la retrouver, je reste ici et tu me fais signe quand on peut se briefer pour la cérémonie ?_

Je marque une pause, me lève avant de maintenir mon attention de longues secondes sur mon allié de longue date...un allié qui me prouve à nouveau en cet instant que je peux compter sur lui, en toutes circonstances.

 _\- Merci Nathan..._

Il me sourit largement, tout en me tendant l'écrin du collier de la main.

 _\- N'oublie pas ça, à tout à l'heure._

Je quitte la salle après un dernier sourire complice à Nathan et rejoins l'ascenseur.

Je me retrouve face à notre suite en quelques minutes et fais glisser la clé dans la serrure.  
Je pénètre le plus doucement possible dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière moi, sans pouvoir éviter un grincement marqué.  
J'avance un peu plus dans la pièce et mon cœur s'accélère légèrement.  
Au lieu de retrouver une Amelia endormie, c'est un lit vide qui m'accueille.  
Les draps sont tirés sur le côté, un oreiller tombé à terre.  
Je pose l'écrin du collier sur la table centrale, à côté de mon arme, qui capte mon attention inconsciemment.

 _\- Amelia ?_

Je balaye la suite du regard en quelques secondes.  
Une tension s'éveille alors qu'aucune réponse ne fait écho à ma question.  
Je ne m'étais absenté qu'une heure tout au plus...serait-ce l'heure de trop où je n'étais pas à ses côtés pour qu'il agisse ?  
Je me dirige vers l'alcôve, mais ne trouve que ma petite valise...rien d'anormal.  
Tout est dans la même position.  
Je me retourne et mon regard se fixe sur une porte fermée : celle de la salle de bain...  
Je m'avance énergiquement vers cette pièce avant de frapper contre le bois.

 _\- Amelia ? Tu es là ?_

Toujours le silence.  
Ma main s'empare de la poignée et je l'actionne aussitôt, redoutant déjà de découvrir une pièce vide.  
Je pénètre sans hésiter dans la pièce...et mon cœur s'emballe.  
Mon regard est attiré par la silhouette face à moi, recouverte d'une minuscule serviette de toilette qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse.

 _\- Owen ?_

Elle se retourne aussitôt et retire les écouteurs de son Ipod.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Me demande-t-elle, inquiète, en resserrant la serviette contre elle.

 _\- Euh...rien...tu ne répondais pas, j'ai cru...excuse-moi, je te laisse te préparer..._ finis-je en baissant les yeux, pour me détacher de sa silhouette largement offerte à mon regard.

 _\- D'accord, je me dépêche._

 _\- Prends ton temps, je t'attends dans la suite..._ conclus-je en reculant avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi.

Je passe une main sur mon visage tout en percevant un frisson me parcourir.  
Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai pensé au pire.  
Au plus douloureux de mes échecs.

La journée allait être longue.

Plus que jamais, je n'allais pas la quitter des yeux...pour éviter qu'un cauchemar prenne forme et s'immisce dans la réalité.


	65. I remember

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **I Remember**

 _\- Je me placerais dans la salle, aux abords de la dernière rangée. Et je changerai de place régulièrement pour remarquer toute présence ou mouvement suspects._

 _\- Je compte sur toi Nathan, car depuis les coulisses ou l'arrière de la scène, je ne pourrai pas surveiller la salle...et je garderai toujours un œil sur Amelia..._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai tes yeux et tes oreilles pour scruter le public. Au moindre fait bizarre, je te l'indiquerai._

Mon attention se détache de Nathan et se fixe quelques secondes sur la silhouette d'un homme qui s'avance à l'horizon dans le couloir des loges. Nathan et moi-même étions postés juste devant la porte de la loge d'Amelia pendant qu'elle répétait sa chanson avec Andrew : nous avions convenu qu'aucune personne extérieure à son staff proche ou à l'équipe de production ne devait s'approcher de sa loge.  
Je sens une main se poser sur mon bras et la voix posée de Nathan s'élève dans un chuchotement.

 _\- Je m'en occupe... Tu me fais signe quand vous rejoignez la scène pour que je me place dans la salle_ , précise-t-il avec son ton distinctif et ferme, comme à l'époque de nos missions.

J'hoche de la tête tout en l'observant aller à la rencontre de l'homme que nous avions repéré, qui tient dans sa main un bouquet de fleurs.  
Je tourne rapidement dos à la scène et actionne doucement la poignée de la porte de la loge.

J'y pénètre le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas déranger Amelia et Andrew dans leur répétition.  
Mais pas de mélodie ou de vocalises pour m'accueillir.

 _\- Tu_ _me feras juste un signe de tête quand tu fais le premier accord ? Car le début n'est pas évident..._

 _\- Oui, pas de problèmes_ , répond Andrew en tournant la tête dans ma direction, alors que je ferme la porte derrière moi. _C'est ok sinon pour toi ?_

 _\- Oui, je pense qu'on s'est bien calé sur la tonalité et le rythme._

 _\- Super, je vais te laisser et me placer déjà en coulisses car je dois m'installer un peu en avance sur la scène._

 _\- Merci, Andrew, à tout à l'heure_ , conclut Amelia d'un sourire.

Le musicien lui fait un dernier signe de tête, puis passe à ma hauteur, la guitare à la main. Il me souffle un rapide « Je te la confie » qui semble contenir une signification toute particulière, vu le contexte.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il est déjà sorti de la pièce, la porte se refermant dans un grincement derrière lui.  
Je m'avance un peu plus pour m'approcher d'Amelia.  
Elle s'observe dans le miroir et réarrange quelques mèches de cheveux sur ses épaules.  
Je la découvre pour la première fois, changée pour la soirée.  
Elle a opté pour une robe qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse, avec de jolis motifs graphiques. Une ceinture noire souligne parfaitement sa taille. Mais ce qui capte mon attention est le dos de sa robe qui dévoile largement sa peau...et des images de la nuit passée s'éveillent pour quelques secondes.  
Nous n'avions pas abordé nos quelques heures « hors du temps », suivant notre ligne guide qu'au réveil nous reprendrions nos rôles de chanteuse et de garde du corps...en redessinant les frontières qu'on avait mutuellement décidé d'oublier temporairement. Mais je ne pouvais maîtriser complètement certains rappels inconscients d'une nuit qui restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur.

 _\- Je réalise que c'est la dernière fois que je vais jouer avec Andrew_ , annonce-t-elle d'une voix légèrement voilée, me sortant subitement de mes réflexions.

 _\- Il t'a confirmé sa décision ?_

 _\- Oui, après les Music Awards, il va faire son propre chemin...il va falloir que je me trouve un nouveau guitariste rapidement..._ murmure-t-elle tout en me fixant intensément à travers le miroir de la loge...comme si elle souhaitait me communiquer un message sans l'exprimer clairement. _Mais un problème à la fois, non ?_ Renchérit-elle d'un sourire. _Cette soirée est déjà un défi à elle toute seule, j'ai deux Awards à gagner_ poursuit-elle d'un rire furtif comme une tentative pour détendre la tension invisible mais bien présente.

Malgré la légèreté affichée par Amelia, je sais que cette soirée est celle de tous les dangers...et je vais devoir rappeler la menace qui plane au dessus de nous.  
Ma main droite glisse ainsi dans la poche intérieure de ma veste : je m'avance jusqu'à la console face au miroir pour y poser l'objet jusqu'alors dissimulé.

 _\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi_ , dis-je en le poussant légèrement vers Amelia.

Je capte son regard surpris sur le côté en découvrant la boîte, distinctive d'un écrin à bijoux.  
Elle s'empare de l'objet du bout des doigts et l'ouvre doucement, révélant ainsi le collier « papillon » caché à l'intérieur.

 _\- C'est magnifique_ , murmure-t-elle du bout des lèvres, tout en laissant son index glisser sur le pendentif.

 _\- C'est un peu plus qu'un simple collier_ , débuté-je, un peu gêné devant sa réaction si émue. _Tu as un petit bouton poussoir juste là_ , complété-je en lui montrant le mécanisme dissimulé au sein du bijou _. En pressant dessus, ça enverra un signal à mon bipeur ainsi qu'à celui de Nathan...on saura ainsi que quelque chose t'a alerté ou que tu te sens en danger..._

 _\- Un équipement digne de James Bond, mais le motif papillon, c'est un standard de tes techniciens ?_ Demande-t-elle en retrouvant clairement mon regard.

 _\- Le papillon, c'est mon idée, et je leur ai demandé expressément de le réaliser...je me disais que ça serait approprié...que ça te plairait..._

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installe : Amelia garde le visage baissé sur le bijou sans réagir...ce qui a le don de me crisper malgré moi.

 _\- Ces pierres sont vraiment très belles...l'illusion est parfaite, on dirait presque des saphirs...et ceux-ci des diamants_ , poursuit-elle absente, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

 _\- Et bien, en fait...ce sont des pierres authentiques..._ répliqué-je tout en scrutant son image du regard.

J'étais bizarrement gêné de dévoiler que ce collier était un réel bijou dessiné par un orfèvre...au point que je n'allais pas lui avouer toute l'histoire de ce collier. Car j'avais directement donné les indications sur la forme, le choix des couleurs et des pierres, m'impliquant bien plus que de nécessaire.

 _\- Vraiment ?_ Demande-t-elle en m'observant, une pointe d'incrédulité au fond des yeux.

 _\- Je voulais que ce soit un vrai et beau bijou et pas un simple gadget...tu vas quand même le porter devant des millions de spectateurs, je souhaitais autant éviter l'effet «collier en plastique »_ précisé-je en souriant, me justifiant maladroitement. _Tu permets ?_

Elle acquiesce de la tête alors que je saisis le collier du bout des doigts. Elle me tourne le dos et je passe le collier autour de son cou. Elle saisit alors ses cheveux pour les maintenir quelques instants au dessus de sa tête : je me concentre sur le fermoir et attache sans trop de difficultés le bijou.

 _\- Voilà, all set_ , indiqué-je pendant que mon regard s'égare le long de la peau de son dos dévoilé.

Elle se décale à nouveau face au miroir, silencieuse quelques instants.

 _\- Il est vraiment très beau_ , déclare-t-elle.

Mon attention se redirige vers son reflet : ses doigts sont posés sur le papillon argenté, son regard fixé sur le bijou.  
J'étais partagé devant sa réaction : touché de voir que ce bijou que j'avais imaginé pour elle lui plaise autant et en même temps, fébrile, car ce n'est pas un bijou comme un autre...mais un accessoire crucial pour sa sécurité. Et c'était surtout ce dernier point que je souhaitais qu'elle garde en tête...

 _\- Surtout n'hésite pas à l'utiliser si tu perçois quoi que ce soit d'anormal..._ répété-je en quittant son image des yeux.

Deux coups nous interrompent alors, suivi du grincement de la porte.  
La silhouette d'un assistant réalisateur, casque rivé sur la tête, se dessine et sa voix s'élève brièvement : « Direct pour vous dans 5 minutes ! ».

 _\- Ok, j'arrive, vous nous laissez un petit moment ?_ Réplique Amelia.

 _\- Très bien, j'attends derrière la porte pour vous conduire à la scène, mais juste une minute..._ précise l'assistant en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je remarque Amelia respirer un grand coup et observer son reflet quelques instants.  
Je m'avance pour me placer à ses côtés, ma main gauche glissant dans son dos.

 _\- Tu es prête ?_

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde de longues secondes dans les yeux : au lieu d'un visage crispé et tendu, c'est une mine détendue et rayonnante qu'elle affiche.  
Et je reste fasciné par sa force de caractère.  
Elle se décale de quelques pas et s'empare de ma main qui était maintenue dans son dos : elle la serre fermement tout en maintenant mon regard.

 _\- Avec toi, à mes côtés, sans aucun doute..._ souffle-t-elle dans un sourire.

Sa confiance aveugle et inébranlable en moi me touche et me crispe en même temps...mais je lui renvoie un faible sourire en retour sans laisser transparaître mon trouble.

Nous retrouvons le couloir des loges : je fais un signe de la main à Nathan à l'autre bout du couloir.  
Il acquiesce à mon signal et s'éloigne dans l'autre sens, en direction de l'entrée du public pour rejoindre la salle.  
Nous suivons alors l'assistant réalisateur qui nous conduit dans le dédale du bâtiment.  
Je marche aux côtés d'Amelia, mes pas synchronisés aux siens, une main calée dans son dos contre sa peau dévoilée.  
Mon cœur s'accélère imperceptiblement et ses battements résonnent un peu plus au rythme de nos pas.  
Je sais que ces moments sont peut être les derniers de calme, de proximité avec elle.  
J'essaie de faire abstraction, mais c'est plus fort que moi...et mes doigts prennent vie contre sa peau, dans une caresse à laquelle je ne peux résister.  
Nous arrivons ainsi en moins d'une minute aux abords de la scène. Nous apercevons le plateau illuminé par les projecteurs ainsi que Jo, micro à la main, commentant probablement la prestation d'un artiste.

 _\- Il ne peut pas vous accompagner plus loin_ , informe subitement l'assistant réalisateur à Amelia en me désignant du doigt.

 _\- C'est mon garde du corps et je tiens à ce qu'il me suive derrière la scène_ , réplique Amelia fermement.

 _\- Mais, ce n'est pas le règlement..._

 _\- Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, appelez votre chef_ , l'interrompt-elle en lui coupant la parole. _Sinon je suppose que vous avez du travail et d'autres artistes à aller chercher en backstage._

L'assistant reste indécis brièvement puis s'éloigne finalement d'un soupir.  
Je souris furtivement devant l'autorité d'Amelia et la suit alors qu'elle avance de quelques pas en se plaçant juste à la limite de la scène.  
Nous remarquons Andrew pénétrer sur le plateau et s'asseoir sur un tabouret positionné au centre, tout en s'équipant de sa guitare.  
La voix de Jo résonne pour préparer l'entrée en scène imminente de la chanteuse, alors qu'elle se  
retourne subitement vers moi.

 _\- N'aie pas peur_ , murmure-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Sa main droite glisse sous ma veste de costard pour toucher rapidement mon holster et mon arme, avant de se poser sur mon cœur.

 _\- Tu es là...moi, je n'ai peur de rien..._

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et je laisse ses mots résonner en moi...mais une petite voix m'interpelle : serait-ce la dernière fois que je la contemple ainsi devant moi ?  
Serait-ce la dernière minute de complicité et de connexion avec cette femme, qui est le centre de ma vie depuis de si longs mois ?  
S'il est dans la salle, préparé à intervenir ?  
Je perds le fil de l'instant présent et mon corps se met en mouvement...pour n'avoir aucun regret...pour goûter une dernière fois à une douceur incomparable. Une dernière dose avant que tout ne s'arrête...  
Je perçois des sons autour de moi.  
Une voix.  
Des pas et des présences qui s'affairent à quelques mètres.  
Mais je fais abstraction de tout...de tout sauf d'elle.  
Comme envoûté, mon visage s'approche doucement du sien. Mes lèvres glissent tendrement contre les siennes. Elle accueille mon baiser surprise, mais lui donne vie rapidement.  
Pour sceller un baiser si doux, mais si intense.  
Un de ces rares moments hors du temps. Où on est connecté à une autre personne...et on ne souhaite qu'une chose que cela dure éternellement.

 _\- Merci d'accueillir donc celle qui est nommée deux fois ce soir...Amelia Shepherd !_

La voix de Jo casse la magie de l'instant.  
La douceur d'Amelia m'échappe.  
J'ouvre les yeux instantanément et contemple son sourire face à moi.  
Puis elle se tourne rapidement vers la scène et s'avance dans la lumière pour se placer aux côtés d'Andrew.

Je remobilise ma concentration et mes sens en une poignée de secondes, m'avançant le plus possible sans être visible de la scène. J'ai une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble du plateau et sur les premiers rangs du public. Mais ma visibilité s'arrête vite au-delà de quelques rangées de fauteuils.

 _\- Nathan, tu es en position ?_ Demandé-je par le micro connecté sur mon poignet.

 _\- Oui, je suis prêt, je t'informe si je remarque quoi que ce soit de suspect._

 _\- Bien reçu_ , réponds-je tout en dirigeant mon regard sur la chanteuse.

Les lumières des projecteurs ont été déviées pour se concentrer sur Amelia et me cachent dorénavant presque l'ensemble de la salle...ce qui a le don de me tendre intensément.  
La peur de ne pas voir une menace monte subitement en moi.

 _\- Nathan, les lumières m'aveuglent en partie, tiens moi au courant de tout ce qui se passe_ , précisé-je rapidement à mon complice.

Deux accords de guitare s'élèvent alors, suivie de la voix si distinctement mélodieuse d'Amelia.

 _I remember it well  
The first time that I saw  
Your head around the door  
Cause mine stopped working  
_

Les paroles pénètrent mon esprit, pendant que mes yeux restent rivés sur les ombres des techniciens face à moi...les silhouettes des spectateurs des premiers rangs...

 _I remember it well  
There was wet in your hair  
I was stood in stare  
And time stopped moving  
_

La silhouette d'Amelia capte mon attention dans mon champ de vision alors qu'elle se décale légèrement de côté, mes yeux s'attardent inconsciemment sur elle pendant quelques secondes : et son regard est subitement fixé sur le mien pour les prochaines paroles.

 _I want you here tonight  
Want you here  
Cause I can't believe what I found  
Want you here tonight  
Want you here  
Cause nothing is taking me down, down, down...  
_

 _\- Rien à signaler, Owen, aucun mouvement dans la salle_ , m'informe Nathan dans l'oreillette.

Son intervention m'amène à casser la connexion créée avec Amelia, pour me concentrer à nouveau sur mon travail d'observation.

 _I remember it well  
Taxied out of the storm  
To watch you perform  
And my ships were sailing  
_

 _I remember it well  
I was stood in your line  
And your mouth, your mouth, your mouth...  
_

Ces derniers mots résonnent dans ma tête et un picotement inattendu s'éveille sur mes lèvres...par le souvenir de sa bouche contre la mienne...alors que mes yeux restent fixés sur un point dans la salle, afin de me permettre de discerner toute nouvelle présence...

 _I want you here tonight  
Want you here  
Cause I can't believe what I found  
Want you here tonight  
Want you here  
Nothing is taking me down, down, down...  
_

 _Except you my love, my love, my love...  
_

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installe pendant lequel nous percevons juste le souffle court d'Amelia dans le micro...une respiration chargée d'émotion qui m'interpelle.  
Et je suis surpris de trouver ses pupilles tournées distinctement dans ma direction. Les yeux brillants et teintés d'émotion. Je crains que quelque chose d'anormal l'ait alarmée mais je comprends rapidement que l'émotion que je lis au fond de ses yeux est liée à la chanson qu'elle vient d'interpréter et non à autre chose...

 _\- Amelia Shepherd, Mesdames et Messieurs_ , énonce Jo avec un enthousiasme peu approprié vu le moment. _Bravo pour cette superbe interprétation._

 _\- Merci beaucoup_ , répond Amelia timidement en fixant son attention vers Jo et les caméras face aux deux jeunes femmes.

 _\- Si je ne me trompe pas, ce titre n'est pas de toi ?_

 _\- Non, en effet, j'ai décidé de chanter une reprise ce soir...il s'agit d'un titre de Damien Rice, un artiste que j'affectionne beaucoup...un titre qui s'intitule « I Remember » et qui me touche tout particulièrement._

Un grésillement dans mon oreille bourdonne avant que la voix de Nathan s'élève à nouveau.

 _\- Owen, je vais attendre Amelia à la sortie de scène pour l'accompagner à sa place._

 _\- Ok, bien reçu._

 _\- Merci pour ce cadeau en tous cas pour la soirée..._ reprend Jo.

 _\- Justement, c'est un cadeau que je souhaitais proposer à plus large échelle à mes fans...si cela vous a plu, vous pourrez très bientôt télécharger cette reprise que je vais enregistrer en studio...et cela contribuera à une jolie cause car tous les bénéfices de la vente de ce titre iront à ma fondation pour les enfants afin de financer un projet de structure d'accueil._

 _\- Et bien nous sommes impatients, et le message est passé_ , conclut Jo, qui semble vouloir couper court à l'intervention d'Amelia. _A tout à l'heure Amelia._

Je scrute la chanteuse qui acquiesce poliment de la tête avec un sourire et regagne les coulisses par le côté opposé de la scène.  
J'attends de fébriles secondes, puis entends finalement l'indication que j'attendais.

 _\- Amelia est avec moi Owen, nous regagnons sa rangée...rien d'anormal pour l'instant._

 _\- Prochaine étape, les récompenses_ , précisé-je en observant la scène alors que Jo semble avoir remarqué ma présence, par un rapide sourire dans ma direction. _Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il attende ce moment pour agir...  
_

Quel meilleur timing ou publicité rêvée ?  
Que de faire basculer dans l'horreur un instant de bonheur et de gloire ?


	66. Sous tension

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Sous tension**

 _\- C'est un grand moment de la soirée...je suis certaine que dans la salle, les cœurs des nommés battent très fort : je vais laisser l'honneur à Adele, gagnante du trophée l'année dernière d'annoncer le vainqueur_ , précise Jo.

Un froissement de papier s'élève dans les hauts parleurs de la salle.  
Mon cœur bat plus fort.  
Non pas face à l'anticipation du résultat. Mais face à la tension qui monte, d'une menace qui pourrait se concrétiser dans quelques minutes suivant le nom prononcé du vainqueur.  
Je garde les yeux rivés sur la salle et non sur la scène, tout en concentrant précisément mon ouïe sur les mots à venir.

 _\- L'Award du meilleur album de l'année 2017 est décerné à..._

Quelques secondes de pause, une respiration puis une voix qui met fin au suspense.

 _\- ...Bruno Mars pour « 24K Magic »._

Des applaudissements retentissent avec entrain dans la salle et je repère sur un retour écran, le chanteur se lever et congratuler son équipe.  
Les battements de mon cœur se calment instantanément : un soulagement me gagne malgré moi.  
Je suis un peu honteux de cette réaction : Amelia doit être déçue. Mais ne pas la voir monter sur scène pour récupérer ce prix, c'est priver celui engagé par Alex de concrétiser ce contrat...il ne peut agir si elle reste une spectatrice parmi les autres dans la salle.  
Je perçois un peu absent, les remerciements de Bruno Mars, qui font suite à son trophée.  
Des techniciens s'affairent autour de moi, alors qu'ils préparent la scène en arrière-plan pour une prochaine prestation. Certains me regardent, un peu surpris, de ma présence à cet endroit des coulisses, mais je n'ai aucune remarque : les mots d'Amelia pour m'imposer ont visiblement fait leur effet et ont été transmis à l'ensemble de l'équipe.  
Une deuxième salve d'applaudissements s'élève et je remarque Bruno Mars quitter la scène par le côté opposé, qui fait office de sortie des artistes.  
Jo reprend la parole dans la foulée et annonce le prochain artiste, dont je ne retiens pas le nom. Mon attention est concentrée sur les premières rangées du public, alors que je repère un jeune homme chercher longuement quelque chose autour de son siège...une attitude qui m'interpelle. Mais lorsqu'il se redresse, son téléphone portable à la main, mes soupçons s'éteignent aussitôt.  
Une ombre s'avance alors rapidement vers moi et en relevant le regard sur le côté, je reconnais avec surprise Jo, approcher à grands pas dans ma direction...une venue imprévisible alors qu'elle est censée utiliser l'autre côté des coulisses...

 _\- Bonsoir Owen_ , me chuchote-t-elle, arrivée à ma hauteur.

 _\- Bonsoir Jo_ , réponds-je poliment, en lui glissant un furtif regard avant de recentrer mon attention sur la salle.

 _\- Je ne pensais pas vous voir...et encore moins ici, derrière la scène...cet endroit n'est pas autorisé a priori._

 _\- Il faut croire que je fais exception..._

 _\- Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas dans la salle, auprès d'Amelia ?_

 _\- Parce que je suis beaucoup plus utile ici...si je dois intervenir..._

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installe, mais je sens, mal à l'aise, l'attention de Jo fixement portée sur moi : elle m'observe intensément, en scrutant mon visage.

 _\- Je vous ai attendu hier, en revenant de la soirée..._

Sa remarque complètement inattendue, sans rapport avec le début de notre échange, me fait dévier le regard sur elle.  
Sa mine est soudain plus fermée, presque vexée devant ce constat qu'elle dévoile.

 _\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me fasse faux bond de la sorte, je pensais que..._

 _\- Je m'excuse Jo_ , dis-je en la coupant dans sa phrase. _Si je vous ai donné une fausse impression, ce n'était pas mon intention...mes priorités sont ailleurs en ce moment._

 _\- Des priorités qui s'appellent Amelia..._ finit-elle, faiblement, le regard baissé.

 _\- Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas disponible pour un nouveau contrat._

 _\- Pas que pour un contrat visiblement_ , conclut-elle un peu sèchement. _Bonne soirée et prenez bien soin d'Amelia, le devoir m'appelle !_

Elle passe derrière moi, pour rejoindre une autre section de l'arrière de la scène.  
Je reste, interloqué quelques instants, après ce bref échange et les sous-entendus que Jo a laissés planer dans ses réponses.

 _\- Owen, toujours prêt ?_

La voix de Nathan résonne dans mon oreille et me re-concentre instantanément sur l'enjeu de la soirée.

 _\- Oui, je suis là, Nathan...du nouveau ?_ Glissé-je contre le micro à mon poignet.

 _\- C'est le prochain..._

J'entends une voix féminine que je pourrais reconnaître entre des millions, faiblement, via le micro.

 _\- Amelia m'informe que le deuxième Award pour lequel elle est en compétition est le prochain._

Je soupire tout en sentant mes muscles se contracter aussitôt.

 _\- Je suis assis à côté d'elle, je la suivrai de quelques pas, si elle est appelée...et ensuite, je me posterai sur le côté, en attendant sa sortie de scène._

 _\- OK, Nathan bien reçu. Tiens-moi bien informé si tu remarques quoi que ce soit._

 _\- Compte sur moi, Owen..._

Un jingle retentit à cet instant et une grande jeune femme élancée fait son entrée sur la scène. Au bout de quelques secondes, je reconnais cette chanteuse qui n'est autre que Taylor Swift.

 _\- Bonsoir à tous...j'ai la lourde tâche d'annoncer la gagnante de l'Award de l'artiste féminine de l'année_ , annonce-t-elle en brandissant une enveloppe dans sa main.

Un sujet démarre au moment où elle finit sa phrase présentant les différentes artistes nommées dont Amelia. Je me cale le plus près possible de l'arrière-scène, passant une main par réflexe contre mon arme.

 _\- Le moment attendu est donc arrivé_ , reprend Taylor Swift après le sujet de présentation des nommées.

Mes yeux restent rivés sur les premières rangées de la salle que j'aperçois depuis ma position : je passe en revue chaque spectateur, à l'affût de la moindre attitude bizarre ou tendue qui pourrait me laisser déceler une quelconque menace.  
Un bruit de papier déchiré parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles, alors qu'un silence pesant et tendu règne dans toute la salle.

 _\- Bon, je ne vais pas faire durer inutilement et sadiquement le suspense_ , indique Taylor Swift avec un sourire dans la voix. _L'Award de l'artiste féminine de l'année est attribué à...Amelia Shepherd !_

Amelia...  
Mon corps se tend instantanément.  
Des applaudissements nourris associés à quelques expressions d'encouragement et de félicitations dominent rapidement et largement la salle. Je jette un œil rapide sur un écran de retour et reconnais Amelia prendre Meredith dans ses bras. Puis elle est conduite sur quelques pas par Nathan dans l'allée...avant qu'il ne la laisse poursuivre seule en direction de la scène.  
Les images du retour se confondent rapidement avec le tableau qui prend place sous mes yeux alors qu'Amelia monte prudemment les escaliers et s'avance sur la scène à quelques pas de moi.  
Un regard rapide dans ma direction.  
Je lui envoie un signe de tête d'encouragement avant de replacer mon attention sur le public, et sur les ombres qui se dessinent dans la salle, presque menaçantes.

 _\- Nathan ?_

 _\- Rien à signaler pour l'instant, Owen_ , répond instantanément mon mentor. _Aucun mouvement dans la salle._

Je respire profondément, une main prête à saisir mon arme à la moindre indication.

 _\- Je...Merci beaucoup..._

La voix douce et presque timide d'Amelia s'élève faiblement dans la salle. Mon attention visuelle reste détachée de son image, mais je m'attache à chacun de ses mots, prêt à percevoir le moindre malaise...la moindre expression de peur.

 _\- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à recevoir cette récompense, vu les autres talentueuses artistes en lice...et je dois féliciter chacune d'entre vous et vous associer en partie à cet Award._

Une pause de quelques secondes, puis elle reprend, un peu plus émue, la parole.

 _\- Cette récompense est un formidable cadeau pour moi...parce qu'elle représente votre reconnaissance, parce qu'elle me donne envie de continuer et me conforte à croire que j'ai ma place dans ce métier. Que mon univers peut vous toucher._

Mes yeux balaient la salle d'un côté à l'autre : une personne qui se mouche. Une autre qui utilise son téléphone. De nombreux visages intensément concentrés sur la jeune femme sur scène.

 _\- Tout cela me donne confiance...une formidable marque de soutien...cette année a été particulière pour moi...j'ai connu des épreuves. Des gens autour de moi ont souffert. Ce soir, je vais essayer de garder du positif. Comprendre que la vie est belle...pas tous les jours...mais de temps en temps et qu'il faut savoir l'apprécier. Apprécier ces moments et ces personnes qui vous la rendent plus douces._

Ma main se pose sur mon holster sous ma veste, alors que je perçois les battements forts et réguliers de mon cœur. Une ombre se dessine tout à coup, avançant rapidement vers les abords de la scène. Mes sens se mettent en alerte. Je me positionne, mon corps tout en tension, prêt à bondir sur scène.  
Mais cette ombre s'arrête subitement sur le côté au premier rang et glisse quelque chose à l'oreille d'un des spectateurs : mes yeux fixent plus intensément la scène et je reconnais l'assistant réalisateur qui vient annoncer à un artiste qu'il doit rejoindre les coulisses...puis les deux silhouettes disparaissent ensemble sur le côté.

 _\- Et avant de me coucher ce soir, je lèverai les yeux vers le ciel : vers cet ange qui m'a tout donné. Qui a cru en moi dès le départ. Qui a œuvré pour que cet album voit le jour et que je m'accroche dans la vie. Cet Award n'est pas pour moi. Mais il est pour lui.  
Merci, mon Richard._

Un silence fait suite au remerciement rempli d'émotion d'Amelia, jusqu'à ce que des applaudissements tout d'abord clairsemés, puis progressivement nourris et généraux saluent le discours tout en simplicité et en sincérité de la chanteuse.  
Un coup d'œil de côté sur la scène me révèle Amelia faire un signe de main à la salle, puis quitter rapidement la scène par le côté opposé des coulisses.

Je reste immobile, quelques instants, encore stupéfait : j'avais cette conviction si forte que le professionnel engagé par Alex allait agir ce soir...pendant la cérémonie, à l'occasion d'une victoire d'Amelia. J'en étais convaincu car en me mettant à sa place, c'est précisément ce que j'aurais planifié : pour assurer une médiatisation large de l'événement, tel qu'Alex l'avait probablement souhaité.  
Les doutes m'assaillent aussitôt.  
Alex aurait-il bluffé en nous disant que la menace prendrait forme lors des Music Awards ?  
Le professionnel a-t-il connaissance de l'identité d'Alex et de sa mort, arrêtant ainsi une mission qui se trouve de fait dorénavant inutile ?

 _\- Owen ? Tu m'entends ?_

 _\- Oui, je suis là,_ réponds-je à Nathan via le micro.

 _\- Tu ne répondais pas à mon premier appel...je suis avec Amelia dans les coulisses...la soirée prenant fin pour elle avec cette récompense, je te propose de nous rejoindre dans la loge. Je la conduis directement dans la pièce._

 _\- OK, très bien, je vous y retrouve.  
_

Je quitte à pas feutrés l'arrière-scène qui avait été mon repère pour les deux dernières heures. Les questions et l'incompréhension emplissent mon esprit. La menace n'était-elle qu'une illusion ? Aurions-nous été bernés par Alex ou est-ce que ce professionnel a décidé d'agir plus tard...d'agir ailleurs ?  
Je me rends compte subitement que j'ai retrouvé le couloir des loges : j'avais marché comme en mode automatique, plongé dans mes pensées et mes réflexions. La porte de la loge d'Amelia me fait face. J'hésite quelques instants, frappe deux coups, avant d'ouvrir la porte après avoir entendu un « Oui » m'autorisant à entrer.  
Amelia, Nathan et Meredith me font face dans la loge. Nathan est sur le côté, en retrait, laissant les deux jeunes femmes s'entretenir. Leurs visages se retournent directement vers moi.  
Mon attention se dirige de suite sur Amelia : elle a un immense sourire sur le visage et une mine encore plus rayonnante que précédemment comme si les dernières traces d'un poids, d'une contrariété s'étaient complément envolées...la laissant totalement libérée et sereine.  
Le silence règne dans la pièce : Amelia m'observe quelque secondes, puis elle s'avance d'un pas décidé vers moi. Je reste, immobile, la regardant approcher. Elle se place juste face à moi, puis me surprend en élevant ses mains autour de mon cou pour me serrer fort contre elle. Mes mains restent en suspens brièvement puis finissent par se placer dans son dos, l'enlaçant à mon tour fermement. Je perçois qu'elle se met presque sur la pointe des pieds, pour me garder le plus près possible et je ferme les yeux quelques secondes en profitant de sa présence...un moment inattendu...de par la spontanéité d'Amelia, mais aussi car j'avais cette conviction que les minutes que nous avions partagées derrière la scène étaient les dernières.

 _\- C'est fini, non ? Il n'est pas là ?_ Murmure-t-elle près de mon oreille.

J'ouvre les yeux à nouveau et découvre Meredith et Nathan, qui nous observent, de légers sourires complices et attendris sur les lèvres. Je réalise brusquement, que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la pièce, que nous avons des témoins...et que prendre Amelia dans mes bras, n'est pas vraiment un geste habituel en tant que garde du corps.

 _\- Je ne sais pas_ , soufflé-je en retour, tout en me détachant légèrement d'elle, sans la brusquer mais pour malgré tout, remettre un peu de distance entre nous...redéfinir où est ma place.

\- Je _suis vraiment surpris qu'il n'ait pas agi lors de la Cérémonie_ , confirme Nathan à nos côtés.

J'acquiesce de la tête tout en remarquant le visage, un peu plus fermé d'Amelia tout à coup.

 _\- Alex était un manipulateur hors pair et un menteur_ , affirme Amelia. _Il a voulu gâcher ma vie et ma soirée, en nous faisant croire qu'il se passerait quelque chose...pour me punir encore après sa mort..._

 _\- Pourtant, nous savons qu'il a embauché quelqu'un. Les transferts d'argent étaient clairs_ , réponds-je, tout en tentant de trouver la clé qui nous manque pour comprendre la situation.

 _\- Owen, Alex vous avait dit que ce serait ce soir...il vous avait donné clairement rendez-vous lors de la cérémonie pour ses tristes projets_ , réplique Meredith. _Le résultat : c'est que rien ne s'est passé. Aucun message. Aucune menace. Aucune présence douteuse. Et surtout aucune attaque alors qu'Amelia a passé plusieurs minutes sur scène, ce qui laissait une parfaite opportunité pour n'importe quel professionnel qui aurait été engagé. La situation est claire : même si Alex a embauché quelqu'un, c'est du passé...La menace est morte avec Alex._

J'écoute attentivement Meredith, puis je cherche du regard Nathan : j'essaie de trouver les réponses sur le visage de mon mentor, mais il n'en a visiblement pas à me proposer.  
Le raisonnement de Meredith semble complètement rationnel et logique : pouvons-nous nous réjouir et considérer que tout est fini ?

 _\- Et en plus, on a un Award à fêter, non ?_ Renchérit Meredith en brandissant l'Award qui était posé sur la console de la loge.

Amelia sourit devant la remarque de sa manager. Je reste, un peu abasourdi et dubitatif. Comme si je ne voulais pas reconnaître que la menace était probablement imaginaire. Sans menace, pas de raison d'être à ma présence. Pas de frontières, ni de limites. Une tension s'empare subitement de moi, sous le poids de ces réflexions pendant que mon regard s'attarde sur Amelia : je lis dans ses yeux, une lueur nouvelle. Une lueur plus claire, plus intense que d'ordinaire. J'avais l'impression que ses yeux s'éclairaient tout à coup et me regardaient différemment. Sous un nouveau jour. Comme un autre homme.  
J'imagine ce qui peut expliquer ce nouveau regard et un sentiment léger de panique s'éveille en moi.  
Elle ne doit pas m'observer de la sorte.  
Je ne peux pas...

 _\- Votre séjour devait se conclure demain après-midi, Amelia. Cela ne représente qu'une poignée d'heures_ , précise Nathan _. Je suis d'accord qu'on pourrait penser que la menace est un écran de fumée, mais je conseille de rester malgré tout prudent...qui sait, peut être qu'un contretemps ou qu'un obstacle a empêché cet homme d'agir pendant la cérémonie. Owen, je pense, qu'il faut qu'on reste un minimum vigilant jusqu'au départ_.

J'hoche de la tête aux recommandations de Nathan : j'avais du mal à croire que tout pouvait être terminé. Ou bien était-ce plutôt que je ne le souhaitais pas ?

 _\- Si vous souhaitez rester tous les deux, en mode protection, aucun problème_ , précise Meredith d'un sourire _. Mais permettez à Amelia, de se détendre un peu et de profiter de sa soirée et de sa récompense ! De toute manière, là où nous allons, je ne vois pas quelle menace pourrait se concrétiser, vu que c'est une soirée tenue secrète_ , annonce-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_ Demande Amelia, en se tournant plus nettement vers sa manager.

 _\- Et bien...j'avais envisagé que tu gagnes un Award ma belle et donc en prévision de cela, car je ne doutais pas que ton talent serait reconnu, j'ai privatisé un endroit pour l'occasion...avec juste quelques « happy few » invités. Donc, la terrasse du Four Seasons est à nous !_ Annonce-t-elle avec entrain.

Amelia sourit largement en découvrant la surprise qui lui était réservée, puis prend brièvement sa manager dans ses bras.

 _\- Merci d'avoir organisé cela..._

 _\- Tu me remercieras après, il faut d'abord en profiter et fêter ton succès comme il se doit._

Amelia se détache un peu plus de sa manager, et se tourne doucement vers moi.

 _\- Je peux y aller sans m'inquiéter inutilement ?_ Demande-t-elle en me fixant.

Sa question me déstabilise : j'avais l'impression qu'elle attendait de ma part une confirmation qu'elle était dorénavant libre de ce poids qui pesait sur elle depuis de longs mois...et en même temps, je ne sais pourquoi je décelais bizarrement que cette question m'était également destinée...comme si elle me demandait d'être à ses côtés dans un état d'esprit similaire. Libéré, plus insouciant. Et pas simplement en tant que garde du corps. Mais plus que ça...beaucoup plus...

 _\- Owen ?_ Répète-t-elle, alors que je ne réponds pas à sa question.

 _\- Profite de ta soirée, Amelia, tu le mérites..._

Je baisse rapidement les yeux, me sentant à nu sous son regard : les réponses qu'elle attend, je ne les ai pas. Et je ne les aurai peut être jamais.

 _\- Owen a tout dit_ , conclut Meredith. _Donc, ne perdons pas de temps, direction le Four Seasons, et je prends ce petit bijou sous le bras !_ Précise-t-elle en gardant le trophée dans la main tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de la loge.

Amelia emboîte le pas à Meredith, et tout en gardant les jeunes femmes en vue, je stoppe Nathan l'espace de quelques secondes.

 _\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est fini ?_ Chuchoté-je en scrutant son visage.

 _\- Je ne sais pas, Owen...mais quoi qu'il en soit, certaines choses ne disparaîtront pas en une soirée_ , finit-il dans un murmure, avant de suivre rapidement Meredith et Amelia.

Sa remarque me crispe.  
Mes vieux démons reviennent en force.  
Avec la fin de la menace...avec la fin du contrat...pourtant, tout devra s'arrêter.  
Même si tout ne disparaît pas...


	67. Game over

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau et avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Game over**

Des rires.  
Des cliquetis de verres.  
Un brouhaha de paroles et de réactions.  
Installé sur la terrasse du Four Seasons, j'observe, comme déconnecté de la scène, le spectacle qui s'offre à moi.  
Meredith a visiblement pensé à tout et pris grand soin pour préparer cette soirée surprise pour Amelia : un buffet est positionné sur le côté de la terrasse, des petites tables et tabourets sont placés régulièrement sur la surface permettant aux invités de s'installer et converser. Une partie a également été équipée avec enceintes et micros...laissant penser que de la musique « live » va ponctuer la soirée.  
Je balaye le lieu du regard : une petite vingtaine de personnes est présente. La plupart me sont inconnues. Meredith souhaitait clairement un cadre intimiste pour marquer la récompense d'Amelia. La nuit était bien avancée, mais la température de cette soirée d'été était encore très agréable, ce qui permettait de profiter pleinement du cadre découvert de la terrasse de l'hôtel.  
Mon regard trouve sans difficultés Amelia au milieu des différentes silhouettes : elle est assise sur un tabouret, face à une des petites tables qui occupent l'espace. Meredith est à sa gauche et Andrew à sa droite. Je reconnais l'Award, positionné sur la table face à eux : il brille, en captant les rayons des éclairages disséminés sur la terrasse. Le visage d'Amelia rayonne presque autant que sa récompense : elle affiche un grand sourire, et commence même à rire à une remarque de Meredith. Elle transpire la joie de vivre, la légèreté...serait-ce même une expression de bonheur qui se lit ainsi sur ses traits ?  
Elle m'apparaît en tous cas différente ce soir. Quelque chose semble avoir changé...quelque chose s'est évaporé et ce voile qui se devinait toujours discrètement dans son regard et sur son visage, s'est envolé.  
Deux prunelles bleues me fixent tout à coup alors qu'elle m'observe depuis sa place, à quelques mètres. Son rire se calme, mais un fin sourire demeure pendant qu'elle me regarde. Je reste, comme hypnotisé quelques secondes, maintenant son regard : j'ai l'impression d'y lire un appel, une demande en silence. Je finis par détourner mon attention. Je connais cette attente, cette envie que je lis dans ses yeux.

Je les redoute.

Je les évite.

Je ne suis pas capable d'y répondre.  
Je ne suis pas celui qu'elle imagine.

 _\- J'ai fait un tour du lieu et demandé tous les détails sur le personnel de ce soir comme prévu,_ annonce subitement Nathan, en se plaçant à mes côtés.

 _\- Tout est ok pour toi ?_ Demandé-je, profitant de sa présence, pour mettre en veille les réflexions qui me tendent plus que de raison.

 _\- Je n'ai rien vu d'anormal et tous les employés que j'ai croisés sont effectivement répertoriés dans la liste du Four Seasons._

 _\- Et pour les invités_ ?

 _\- Meredith m'a confirmé leurs noms, personne d'étranger autour de nous..._

J'acquiesce de la tête, passant malgré tout, comme par réflexe, chaque personne conviée à cette soirée en revue : je découvre à chaque fois, un visage détendu, des lèvres qui s'animent énergiquement dans une conversation, des bouches arborant des sourires, des rires ou s'échouant sur le rebord d'une coupe de champagne. Chacun semble être à sa place. Personne n'apparaît sur ses gardes, à l'affût, prisonnier d'un double jeu et d'une mission à accomplir.

 _\- Meredith n'avait peut être pas tort tout à l'heure._

Je fixe à nouveau mon mentor suite à cet avis, murmuré du bout des lèvres.

 _\- Tu penses qu'il n'y a pas de menace réelle ?_

 _\- Tu sais comme moi, comment ce genre de professionnels fonctionne. Ils cherchent la parfaite mise en scène, celle qui mettra en lumière leur savoir-faire et leur intelligence supérieure. Ils ne se contentent pas d'une action isolée, sans témoins, sans une dose d'adrénaline...Il n'était visiblement pas à la cérémonie. Et il ne semble pas être non plus dans les parages ce soir. C'est le soir d'Amelia. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il prévoit d'agir dans l'anonymat d'une chambre d'hôtel ou d'une rue déserte._

 _\- Je revois Alex tu sais...juste avant qu'il se laisse tomber...et il avait cette assurance quand il a évoqué la menace...j'ai connu de grands menteurs dans ma vie, mais je t'assure qu'à ce moment, je n'ai pas douté une seconde de ce qu'il disait. Et encore maintenant, j'ai du mal à l'envisager..._

 _\- Je te comprends, mais je pense que demain, il faudra aussi que tu puisses te rendre à l'évidence, si la soirée demeure aussi tranquille que ce qu'elle a été jusqu'à maintenant..._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_ Insisté-je pour que Nathan finisse par exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

 _\- Tu la connais comme moi, Owen, cette évidence qui s'annonce...Amelia n'aura plus besoin de toi...Elle n'aura plus besoin d'Owen Hunt, son garde du corps._

Les mots de Nathan qu'il exprime lentement et assurément sonnent comme une vérité implacable, indiscutable.  
J'étais tellement concentré sur cette menace, sur la sécurité d'Amelia, que je ne me suis pas préparé à l'après. A cette transition violente qui devait arriver. Ce moment qui sonnerait comme une évidence. Celui où ma présence n'a plus de raison d'être. J'avais imaginé la fin de ce contrat différemment. Une fin où mon utilité aurait été démontrée. Où ces 6 mois auraient eu un sens. Où il y aurait eu une part de rationnel qui aurait expliqué mon engagement, mon entêtement à rester auprès d'elle...ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Les battements d'un cœur, les envies d'un corps ne peuvent expliquer la situation : je ne peux pas tomber à nouveau et refaire un chemin qui ne pourra mener qu'à la souffrance et au vide.

 _\- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire après ?_

La question de Nathan me semble lointaine.  
Après ce contrat ?  
Après elle ?  
Je n'ai rien envisagé...car malgré moi, je ne souhaitais pas y penser. Cet après restait presque un concept surréaliste. Je ne voulais pas y réfléchir.  
Je ne voulais pas le rendre tangible, par peur de précipiter les choses.  
Mais il est là, je le devine...je n'ai plus le choix.  
Une seule conviction qui me gagne.  
Je sais ce que je vais devoir faire. Quoi qu'il en coûte. C'est le seul chemin qui m'attend.  
Je sens l'attention de Nathan fixée sur moi. Mais je ne trouve pas les mots pour lui répondre.

Des cliquetis clairs et vifs de verre s'élèvent, comme pour attirer l'attention de l'audience.  
Nous apercevons alors Meredith qui se place au centre de la terrasse, cognant sa coupe de champagne avec une cuillère.  
L'ensemble des invités se retournent vers elle, prêts à l'écouter.

 _\- Bonsoir, bonsoir à tous_ , démarre-t-elle d'une voix forte et posée. _J'espère tout d'abord que le cadre est à votre goût et que vous appréciez cette douce soirée d'août. Je souhaitais dire quelques mots, et je vous rassure je ne serai pas très longue, je ne suis pas une professionnelle des discours_ , poursuit-elle dans un rire qui gagne plusieurs personnes autour d'elles. _Cette soirée, je l'ai préparée, il y a quelques semaines. Dès que j'ai su qu'Amelia était nommée. Je me suis dit que la profession allait forcément voir ce que nous voyons tous les jours. Et allait la récompenser. Je n'ai eu aucun doute, ma belle_ , appuie-t-elle en fixant Amelia à quelques pas d'elle. _Tout ce qui t'arrive est mérité. Depuis quelques temps, je suis à tes côtés, et j'ai pu constater ce que je soupçonnais : tu es une grande professionnelle, perfectionniste dans les moindres détails, engagée et investie dans tout ce que tu entreprends. Et tu as gardé cette simplicité, cette humanité qui est propre à tous les grands artistes. Ceux qui ne trichent pas et qui sont sincères avec leurs équipes et leur public. Et je t'avoue que si tu n'avais pas gagné un Award, j'aurais fait un scandale dans la salle ce soir_ , déclare-t-elle énergiquement, faisant sourire Amelia ainsi que d'autres personnes près d'elle. _Je sais que l'année a été difficile pour toi_ , continue Meredith plus sérieusement. _Mais je suis sûre que ce soir n'est que le début : le début de pleins de moments de joie et de douceur...tu le mérites plus que personne. Et je te remercie à nouveau de m'avoir fait confiance pour t'accompagner dans ta carrière. Je suis très fière de travailler avec toi. Et j'espère que nous avons pleins d'albums et de récompenses devant nous. A toi, Amelia !_ Conclut-elle en levant son verre, entraînant toute la salle avec elle, alors qu'une série de verres et de « A toi Amelia » s'élèvent à l'unisson.

J'observe, attendri, la réaction d'Amelia : elle sourit timidement, presque surprise et impressionnée par ces mots et l'attention dont elle est l'objet.  
Meredith se rapproche de la chanteuse, lui fait une bise et la prend dans ses bras quelques instants, tout en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Amelia hoche de la tête aux mots que lui glisse sa manager.  
Les deux jeunes femmes se détachent, puis Meredith pousse gentiment Amelia vers la position centrale de la terrasse, comme pour l'inciter à dire quelques mots à son tour.  
La chanteuse se retourne lentement vers les visages qui lui font face. Indécise quelques secondes.  
Elle sourit faiblement, peu sûre d'elle, puis finit par prendre la parole.

 _\- Je ne suis pas plus douée que Meredith pour les discours_ , débute-t-elle, suscitant quelques rires dans l'assemblée. _Je suis très touchée de vous voir ainsi face à moi. Très touchée que cette soirée puisse se terminer de la sorte : avec une récompense. Avec un moment agréable et au calme._

Elle marque une pause rapide, ferme les yeux furtivement puis les rouvres en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

 _\- Je savais que cette soirée marquerait la fin d'un chemin. Et le début d'une nouvelle route. Je ne pouvais rêver meilleure façon pour marquer cette étape._

Son regard se baisse à nouveau vers les personnes qui l'entourent.

 _\- Je suis vraiment chanceuse d'avoir une si belle équipe autour de moi. Certaines personnes ne sont pas ici, mais je sais qu'elles veillent sur moi d'une certaine manière_ , dit-elle d'une voix plus douce et plus faible.

Sa main gauche trouve alors le pendentif en forme de papillon qu'elle arbore pour la soirée, suite à mes indications. Son pouce glisse sur le bijou, pendant qu'elle reprend la parole.

 _\- Je suis entourée de personnes formidables...sans lesquelles, je ne serai rien, et probablement pas avec vous ce soir...donc un grand Merci, du fond du cœur. Je remercie chaque jour la bonne étoile qui m'a fait croiser votre route. La vie est plus belle...Merci..._

Elle termine sur ce dernier mot en trouvant mon regard. Ce « Merci » qu'elle souffle du bout des lèvres, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas adressé à tous les membres de son staff, à tous ceux qui ont répondu présents ce soir pour lui montrer leur soutien. Non, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'est destiné exclusivement. Comme si nous étions seuls sur cette immense terrasse.  
Ses yeux quittent les miens, au même moment où elle détache sa main du pendentif et que des applaudissements résonnent autour de nous, pour saluer les mots d'Amelia.  
Meredith reprend alors place aux côtés de la chanteuse et s'exprime à nouveau.

 _\- En_ _effet, tu n'es pas douée pour les discours, ma belle,_ annonce la manager sur un ton blagueur _. Je crois que tu es bien plus compétente pour chanter..._

 _\- Euh, je ne crois pas que..._

 _\- Si, si, regarde, tout est prêt, micro, enceinte, guitare...il ne manque plus que toi_ , renchérit Meredith, insistante.

« Oui, Amelia ! », « Une chanson ! » s'élèvent de droite et de gauche dans la salle.  
Meredith accompagne la chanteuse jusqu'au centre de la terrasse, aménagée avec tout le matériel hifi nécessaire. Amelia finit par sourire à son amie et s'équipe de sa guitare, habillée de sa distinctive pièce en crochet.

 _\- Je vais refaire un petit tour_ , m'annonce Nathan, me sortant brusquement de mon observation et me reconnectant au présent.

J'acquiesce de la tête à mon mentor, le distinguant s'éloigner de quelques pas, lorsque la voix d'Amelia se fait entendre à nouveau.

 _\- C'est totalement inattendu pour moi_ , annonce-t-elle, nerveusement. _Je n'ai pas préparé...mais...pour l'occasion, je vais vous chanter quelque chose de nouveau...une composition que j'ai terminée il y a quelques semaines. C'est la première fois que je vais l'interpréter en dehors de ma salle de travail, je vous demanderai d'être indulgents..._ réclame-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

Elle accorde sa guitare pendant quelques instants, puis respire un grand coup avant de se replacer juste face au micro qu'elle baisse légèrement vers sa bouche.

 _\- Vous êtes prêts ?_ Demande-t-elle avec un sourire.

Plusieurs applaudissements et quelques sifflets lui font suite, intensifiant le sourire sur son visage.  
Le silence reprend vite le dessus, jusqu'à ce que les premières notes d'une mélodie douce et épurée s'élève, changeant instantanément l'ambiance de l'instant. Une atmosphère intime et presque hors du temps domine rapidement la terrasse du Four Seasons.  
Et juste une présence et une voix pour ensorceler toute l'assemblée.  
Et m'envoûter à mon tour.

(TORCH SONG - Priscilla Ahn (Paroles traduites en français))

 _Il y a bien longtemps  
J'ai entendu ton nom  
Je t'ai cru semblable  
A tous ces hommes qui ont marqué ma vie  
Mais tu étais différent  
_

Le regard de la chanteuse quitte ses doigts dansant sur la guitare et s'élève dans la salle. Elle me fixe instantanément avec une intensité vibrante au fond des yeux. Appuyant doucement et sensuellement chacune des paroles qui suivent sans détacher son regard du mien.

 _Tu es le seul à me connaître  
Tu es le seul à voir  
Tu es mon seul et unique  
Le seul que j'ai jamais appris à aimer_

Je me sens à nu sous son observation.  
Percé à jour et vulnérable en écoutant les mots qu'elle laisse glisser ainsi sur ses lèvres.  
Des mots qu'elle m'adresse sans équivoque.  
Cette chanson n'est pas anodine...elle parle de moi. Elle est pour moi.

 _Les vagues ne peuvent voler mon cœur  
Elles ne peuvent nous séparer  
Bientôt je vais te regarder partir  
Mais je ne serai pas seule  
_

La mélodie me berce. Sa voix me charme comme à chaque fois.  
Et pourtant ce qu'elle dévoile dans cette chanson m'angoisse violemment.  
C'était ce que je redoutais le plus...qu'elle s'attache, qu'elle m'idéalise.  
J'étais responsable. J'ai alimenté cette illusion d'un plus, d'un avenir...  
Je baisse les yeux, lorsqu'elle entame le prochain refrain, cassant cette connexion qu'elle avait démarrée. Pour m'échapper de la pression de l'instant. De sentiments qui se dévoilent et prennent vie derrière les notes et derrière sa voix.

 _Tu es le seul à me connaître  
Tu es le seul à faire attention  
Tu es mon seul et unique  
Le seul que j'ai jamais appris à aimer  
_

Je respire profondément, pour calmer ma réaction et tenter de me raisonner.  
Et subitement, un grésillement retentit dans mon oreille, puis la voix légèrement essoufflée de Nathan.

 _\- Owen, Owen ?_

Son ton est vif et ferme ce qui m'alerte aussitôt.

 _\- Oui, Nathan ?_ Réponds-je en relevant le regard sur le public.

 _\- J'ai reconnu notre livreur de fleurs de tout à l'heure...alors que j'étais dans un couloir de l'hôtel, il était cette fois-ci habillé en costard, avec un gilet de serveur...il rentrait dans un ascenseur, et il s'est empressé de fermer les portes en m'apercevant à l'horizon...je n'ai pas le temps de remonter..._

Mon regard balaye minutieusement l'assemblée.  
Mes facultés de physionomiste me permettent d'identifier instantanément chaque invité, chaque serveur et employé déjà présent lors de notre arrivée...jusqu'à ce que mon attention repère un homme au faciès inconnu. Un homme brun, légèrement barbu, au teint métisse.

 _\- Il est barbu et métisse ?_

 _\- Oui, tout à fait..._

J'écoute Nathan de manière absente alors que je scrute du regard chaque geste de cet homme. Il est debout, légèrement de côté face à Amelia, une serviette blanche est placée sur son bras et sa main droite, à l'image des autres serveurs présents dans la salle.

 _\- Il a peut-être 2 jobs..._

 _\- Il a réagi assez brusquement quand il m'a reconnu, je crois que..._

Mon attention se détache de la voix de Nathan alors qu'un léger mouvement de l'homme me fait apercevoir sa main sous la serviette.  
Il tend tout à coup son bras à hauteur de son épaule et j'identifie aussitôt un pistolet équipé d'un silencieux, pointé en direction d'Amelia.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.  
Amelia est toujours profondément plongée dans sa chanson, les yeux clos, vivant chacune de ses paroles.  
J'évalue rapidement la situation, plusieurs personnes me séparent du tireur...je ne peux le prendre en joue sans risquer de blesser quelqu'un.  
Je me mets à courir vers Amelia, tout en sortant mon arme de mon holster et lançant un cri vif qui perce l'ambiance intimiste de sa composition : « Tout le monde à terre ! »  
La salle reste interloquée, puis apeurée devant mon arrivée, arme à la main.

 _\- Amelia !_

Je garde mon regard sur le tireur qui a repéré ma présence et je distingue son doigt presser la détente au moment même où je rejoins Amelia, la maintenant dans mon dos.  
Je l'ai en ligne de mire une fraction de secondes, et tire aussitôt.  
Un coup de feu retentit, amplifiant les cris des invités qui courent vers la sortie de la terrasse.  
J'observe avec soulagement l'homme tomber à terre, atteint en pleine tête par mon tir...

Ma tension diminue d'intensité, quand tout à coup, je perçois une vive douleur dans ma poitrine.  
Je baisse les yeux sur mon torse et remarque ma chemise tachée de sang...une tache s'amplifiant au fil des secondes.

La douleur me paralyse aussitôt.  
Mes jambes vacillent.  
Mon arme m'échappe de la main et retentit sur le sol.  
Je titube de quelques pas, puis tombe à la renverse sur le sol, l'énergie s'échappant de moi, à chaque respiration. Chaque souffle devient un supplice.  
Je connais cette sensation. J'ai déjà été blessé par balles par le passé.  
Mais cette fois-ci, la douleur est insupportable...  
Je perçois deux séries de pas se rapprocher de moi, et je reconnais bientôt les visages d'Amelia et Nathan penchés au-dessus de moi.

Inquiets, terrifiés.

La chanteuse, qui avait retiré sa guitare, laisse l'instrument lui échapper sans ménagement des mains, en m'observant.

 _\- Owen ?_ Tente-t-elle, en s'agenouillant près de moi.

Je remarque son regard se poser sur ma poitrine.

 _\- Tu es blessé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_ Demande-t-elle, paniquée.

Elle semble ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe, alors qu'un seul tir a sifflé à travers la pièce...mon tir...

 _\- Balle...Silencieux..._ énoncé-je péniblement.

 _\- Appelez une ambulance ! C'est mon garde du corps ! Appelez une ambulance_ , s'écrie-t-elle tout à coup, tout en posant ses mains sur ma poitrine et ma chemise largement rougie déjà.

 _\- Je m'en occupe Amelia_ , indique Nathan au-dessus de nous, en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Je distingue Amelia s'agiter à mes côtés : ses mains tremblantes tentent de contenir le sang qui s'écoule de ma blessure. Ma vue commence à se brouiller mais j'ai une dernière chose dont je veux m'assurer.

 _\- Tu...tu n'as rien ?_

Amelia est penchée au dessus de moi, ses cheveux tombant de part et d'autre de son visage.  
Un visage qui a perdu son éclat si distinctif jusqu'alors. Ses yeux sont rougis et des larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues.

 _\- Non, je n'ai rien, répond-elle, les sanglots dans la voix...Mon Dieu, tu perds beaucoup de sang, il file entre mes doigts, je n'arrive pas à arrêter..._ pleure-t-elle, paniquée et terrifiée. _Je n'y arrive pas..._

Ses mains pressent dans la précipitation, différents points contre ma poitrine, la panique la domine complètement.

 _\- Chut...Ce n'est pas grave...ce n'est pas grave_ , réponds-je faiblement, alors que mes paupières se font de plus en plus lourdes et que je les ferme par intermittence.

Ma main droite se pose sur l'une des siennes, fermement placées contre ma blessure pour l'apaiser et la rassurer.  
Une fatigue intense m'assaille et une irrépressible envie de me laisser porter vers un calme et un sommeil sans douleur me gagne.

 _\- Owen, ne ferme pas les yeux, reste avec moi !_ Insiste Amelia, angoissée. _Tu ne dois pas t'endormir..._

Je rouvre les yeux quelques instants.

Son image au-dessus de moi.

Puis des couleurs qui se brouillent.

Le flou.

L'obscurité, lorsque mes paupières se ferment à nouveau.

Mais une voix. Sa voix.

Et tout à coup un poids, une présence contre moi.

 _\- Non, Owen, je t'en prie...ne me laisse pas..._

Des sanglots contre mon oreille.

Une peau douce et chaude sur mes joues.

Des doigts qui glissent dans une caresse.

Et une odeur de noix de coco qui emplit mes narines.

Une sirène au lointain.  
Une fatigue intense...un besoin de sérénité plus fort que tout.

Des sens qui s'éteignent progressivement...

Mais un dernier lien avec la réalité de l'instant. Des sanglots chauds dans mon cou.

Et quelques mots...un murmure susurré au creux de mon oreille, se concluant par des mots fredonnés sur le rythme de sa chanson.

 _\- Je t'aime...le seul que je veux aimer..._


	68. Tu redeviendras poussière

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici le dernier chapitre de Bodyguard, j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire :) Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **«** **Tu redeviendras poussière** **»**

 _\- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour évoquer la mémoire d'un homme. Nous rassembler pour nous soutenir mutuellement dans cette épreuve, face à l'absence et la douleur. Le choc est d'autant plus prononcé car cette disparition se fait dans des circonstances violentes, pour un homme qui avait encore toute sa vie devant lui...mais il a consacré sa vie aux autres : c'est comme un héros qu'il nous a quittés et c'est ainsi que nous devons nous souvenir de lui et le garder au fond de nos cœurs._

Le prêtre marque une pause de plusieurs longues secondes puis fait un signe à une personne assise au premier rang. La salle de recueillement du crématorium est occupée par environ une trentaine de personnes qui forment comme une nuée noire, alors qu'elles arborent toutes la même couleur sombre et funèbre.  
L'homme désigné se lève et s'avance à pas mesurés vers le pupitre. Il se retourne pour faire face à l'assemblée. Et une voix grave résonne dans la salle.

 _\- Je connaissais Owen depuis de longues années...je l'ai formé, je l'ai coaché...et au fil des missions et de notre collaboration, un véritable lien s'est créé entre nous. Il était le meilleur élément que j'ai connu dans ma carrière : étonnant par son intelligence, sa dextérité, sa capacité à analyser et agir au bon moment. Il a dédié sa vie à protéger les autres. Son pays. Et ses clients, lorsqu'il a décidé de réorienter sa carrière pour devenir garde du corps. Le danger et la mort ont fait partie de son quotidien ces quinze dernières années. Il a échappé grâce à son talent à de nombreuses situations très dangereuses. Mais cette fois-ci, l'issue a été différente._

Il baisse le regard sur ces mots, puis au bout d'une minute, finit par le relever vers l'assemblée.

 _\- Owen est parti comme il l'aurait souhaité. En sauvant la vie de celle qu'il protégeait. En concluant sa mission comme toujours avec succès. Il voulait se sentir utile, donner un sens à sa vie, laisser sa trace d'une certaine manière. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui d'où qu'il nous regarde, c'est un homme serein et satisfait de ce qu'il a accompli qui nous observe. Sans aucun regret. Sans aucune rancœur._

Il cherche alors quelqu'un dans la salle puis s'adresse à cette personne.

 _\- Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser. En faisant ce métier, il en acceptait tous les risques. Être prêt à mourir pour protéger et sauver une vie, il s'y était préparé. Je suis, pour ma part, fier d'avoir croisé sa route. Et je le garderai en mémoire comme il l'aurait souhaité : un homme courageux. Une belle âme qui a su faire du bien autour de soi._

Un hochement de tête conclut ces derniers mots et il regagne sa place aussi silencieusement que lors de son avancée vers le pupitre.

Une autre silhouette se détache déjà. Un homme, qui se retourne à son tour. Ses traits sont plus tirés, sa mine dévoilant clairement une peine profonde.  
Il se racle la gorge à deux reprises, respire profondément puis s'exprime d'une voix posée et ferme...en complet contraste avec son image.

 _\- Je ne pensais pas vivre ce jour...quand on fait ce type de métier, agent ou garde du corps, comme j'ai pu le faire également, nous pensons forcément à l'issue qui peut être la nôtre...mais cela reste toujours un concept. Une simple possibilité. J'ai partagé tellement de choses avec Owen...tellement de choses qui m'avaient convaincu qu'il était juste trop bon, trop talentueux pour..._

Il tousse légèrement à ce moment. Ses mains se posent sur le pupitre comme s'il cherchait un équilibre qu'il était sur le point de perdre.

 _\- Je t'en veux Owen, où que tu sois. Je t'en veux de me prouver que j'ai pu avoir tort,_ reprend-il avec un mince sourire qui ne gagne cependant pas ses yeux, toujours ternes et légèrement rougis. _Nous étions une équipe, un binôme impressionnant et la vie ne sera pas la même sans ta présence. Mais tu étais clairement le héros du groupe...et tu l'auras démontré jusqu'au bout. Tu me manqueras, mon pote._

Il lève les yeux au ciel pendant de longues secondes en énonçant cette dernière parole. Puis, après ce qui semble être presque un moment de recueillement, il quitte le pupitre pour rejoindre son siège dans l'assemblée. Alors qu'il se rassoit, une silhouette féminine se penche à ses côtés, puis place une main dans son dos, avant de la maintenir contre sa nuque.

Le prêtre refait son apparition face à la première rangée et souffle quelques mots à l'une des personnes assises devant lui. Un hochement de tête fait suite à ses mots et il aide finalement cette personne à se lever et à prendre place sur la petite estrade. Il s'agit cette fois ci d'une femme. Elle serre fermement un mouchoir dans sa main gauche qu'elle porte contre sa poitrine en se positionnant devant le pupitre. Des reflets humides sont visibles sur ses joues, révélant qu'elle n'a pu retenir ses larmes.  
Le prêtre lui souffle quelques mots à l'oreille puis prend de la distance, restant sur le côté à quelques pas. Ainsi, seule face à la salle, elle respire profondément, les yeux fermés. Sa poitrine s'élève visiblement à plusieurs reprises, puis elle rouvre les yeux, fixant droit devant elle...comme si elle avait un point de repère à ne pas quitter du regard.

 _\- Owen était..._

Sa voix résonne faiblement et s'éteint aussitôt au bout de quelques secondes.  
Elle baisse le visage et place son mouchoir contre sa bouche, semblant vouloir contenir des sanglots qui ne cherchaient qu'à s'échapper.  
Elle se reprend en l'espace seulement de quelques secondes. Démontrant alors une force de caractère impressionnante.

 _\- Owen était comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu...que je n'ai jamais pu avoir. C'était un enfant adorable. Plein de vie et de douceur. Et cette douceur ne l'a jamais quitté. Malgré les épreuves de la vie qu'il a dû traverser, il est resté comme ce petit garçon l'était...devenant un homme remarquable. Il ne m'avait jamais clairement dévoilé son vrai métier...se contentant de me dire qu'il prenait soin des autres. Mais aujourd'hui, je comprends qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'inquiète en sachant la vérité. Il a toujours été comme ça...ce souci de ménager les autres constamment, de les protéger, sans jamais penser à ce qui pouvait lui en coûter. En faisant passer son propre bien-être toujours en dernier.  
J'ai dû vivre l'épreuve de la mort de ses parents qui étaient parmi mes plus proches amis. Me retrouver ici. C'est le pire moment de ma vie...alors que je n'espérais qu'une chose, c'est de n'assister qu'à des moments heureux pour Owen. Un mariage peut être. Le bonheur de le voir fonder une famille._

Des larmes silencieuses glissent de part et d'autre de son visage. Sa voix ne tremble pas. Seul son visage trahit son émotion.

 _\- Je n'espère qu'une chose. C'est qu'il a trouvé cette paix qui lui manquait depuis tant d'années. Et surtout qu'ils sont réunis, tous les trois, dans ce pays des anges. Ma consolation est de me dire qu'on se retrouvera aussi un jour..._

Un murmure conclut sa prise de parole. Le prêtre revient à ses côtés et place une main dans son dos, la raccompagnant prudemment vers sa place. Puis il refait face à l'assemblée.

 _\- Amelia, souhaitez-vous dire quelques mots finalement ?_

Un mouvement de tête se distingue au premier rang, un va et vient lent, exprimant un refus à cette proposition du prêtre. La silhouette est marquée par des soubresauts de pleurs tout en répondant à cette proposition...l'émotion est la plus forte.

 _\- Très bien, nous utiliserons votre chanson comme vous le souhaitiez pour marquer à votre manière votre hommage à Owen. Merci pour tous ces témoignages et l'effort que cela représente pour chacun de s'exprimer ainsi et se remémorer un être dont l'absence touche déjà immensément. Owen était un homme remarquable, apprécié et aimé par tous ceux qui ont croisé sa route...et c'est avec la plus belle image, le plus beau souvenir que nous devons le garder chacun dans nos cœurs. Maintenant, j'invite chacun à venir se recueillir une dernière fois et à dire Au Revoir._

Il fait un signe aux personnes de la première rangée, les invitant à s'avancer vers le cercueil posté au centre de la pièce. L'ensemble de la salle se met alors debout pendant que des notes de guitare se font percevoir.  
Une mélodie bien connue...  
«More than Words » retentit ainsi, accompagnant le passage silencieux des membres de l'audience devant le cercueil.

Je détourne l'attention de cette scène, l'image est trop difficile à supporter. Trop dérangeante.  
Cette masse en bois d'ébène qui se détache au centre de la pièce.  
Ces silhouettes noires telles des fantômes qui s'avancent docilement, certaines difficilement, à pas mesurés, une rose blanche à la main.  
Les notes de musique me semblent familières et à juste titre lorsque je perçois se mêlant à la voix d'Amelia, ma propre voix. Il s'agit de ce duo inattendu que nous avions partagé lorsqu'elle souhaitait répéter sa reprise pour une future émission.  
Qui avait pu enregistrer ce moment ?  
Y avait-t-il un tel système dans ce qui était sa salle de composition? Ou a-t-elle utilisé son téléphone sans que je ne m'en rende compte vu que nous avions refait le titre une bonne dizaine de fois ?

Un temps qu'il m'est difficile d'estimer s'égrène, jusqu'à ce que je relève le regard sur le second écran présent devant moi. La majorité des personnes a quitté la pièce, seules 5 personnes qui étaient au premier rang sont à nouveau assises.  
Je les découvre sur cet angle de la caméra non plus de dos mais de face, leurs visages se distinguant par-dessus la masse d'ébène sombre qui occupe la plus grande partie de l'estrade.  
Le prêtre fait alors signe vers le fond de la pièce et un bruit métallique retentit.  
Le cercueil s'abaisse progressivement comme aspiré vers un ailleurs...disparaissant finalement vers le mécanisme du crématorium. Un ultime bruit sec et sourd s'élève, marquant symboliquement la fin de la cérémonie...le passage de la chair inerte à la poussière.  
Mes yeux fixent intensément les visages qui observent cette scène : et l'un d'eux me serre intensément le cœur.

Ce visage.

Celui qui hante mes jours et mes nuits depuis de si longs mois. Mais c'est comme si je ne la reconnaissais pas. Comme si elle était une autre.

Tout éclat semble s'être évaporé de ses traits. Des cernes marquées se devinent, accentuées par des yeux intensément rougis par les sanglots qui l'assaillent. Des mèches de cheveux désordonnées s'échappent d'une queue de cheval maladroitement mise en place.  
Ce que je lis dans ce visage m'assaille d'une bouffée intense de culpabilité : désespoir, mal-être, manque...je cède devant la violence de l'image.

Ma conviction vacille. Mon cœur s'emballe sans que je ne le contrôle.

Je baisse le regard lâchement et mes yeux se posent sur la feuille présente sur la table devant moi.

Sur ce symbole qui cristallise le contexte où je me trouve désormais.

Le choix que j'ai fait.

La chance que je veux lui donner. Elle mérite le meilleur...un meilleur qui est ailleurs.

Un grincement de porte se fait entendre dans mon dos, mais je reste impassible, encore confus par les pensées et les réactions que j'éprouve.

 _\- Tu as suivi la cérémonie ?_

J'hoche de la tête, mes yeux toujours fixés sur ce document sur la table, et chaque ligne s'inscrit inconsciemment dans mon esprit.

 _\- Owen, il est encore temps de changer d'avis si tu veux._

 _ **« Je certifie abandonner tous mes droits civiques »**_

 _\- Tu veilleras sur elle ?_

 _ **« Je renonce à mon identité afin d'assurer tous les services liés à mes missions sous les couvertures nécessaires et déterminées par ma hiérarchie ».**_

 _\- Nathan, tu veilleras sur elle ?_ Répète-je doucement, les yeux toujours captivés sur les mots se détachant du contrat officiel.

 _\- Je garderai un œil sur elle...elle va avoir besoin de temps pour s'en remettre tu sais...elle est dévastée...elle n'a pas perdu que son garde du corps..._

 _ **« J'assure ne plus entretenir de lien avec des proches, famille, amis et tirer un trait définitivement sur toute relation pour assurer mes nouvelles fonctions ».**_

 _\- Je sais..._

 _\- Tu es bien conscient de ce que tu représentais pour elle ?_

 _\- Oui, Nathan, je te l'ai déjà dit à l'hôpital...j'ai tout entendu avant de perdre connaissance..._

Une pause s'installe entre nous, une tension palpable mais invisible dans l'air.

Mes yeux balaient le document de bas en haut, mon attention s'attardant sur l'intitulé : « _ **Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure - Services Secrets**_ ». Ma main se tend automatiquement vers le stylo posé sur la table et je le saisis, élevant légèrement la pointe vers la section que je dois signer.

 _\- Owen..._

Je perçois mon prénom comme une dernière mise en garde dans le ton vague et fuyant de la voix de Nathan.  
Je relève mon attention vers mon mentor dont je croise le regard pour la première fois depuis le début de notre échange.

 _\- Owen Hunt vient de disparaître, tu viens juste d'assister à son enterrement._

 _\- Oui, je sais, ne me rappelle pas ce que je viens de faire...la comédie que tu m'as demandé de jouer devant toutes ces personnes...y compris devant Jackson qui était très affecté comme tu as pu le voir._

 _\- Arrête...ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça...tu as travaillé des années dans les unités spéciales..._

 _\- Oui, mais c'est la première fois que je connais aussi bien les personnes devant lesquelles je dois faire illusion._

Je pose la pointe du stylo en bas du document, mais je retiens quelques instants ma main dans cette position. Mon sort sera scellé après cette signature. Ma vie ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

 _\- Les membres du Service « Fantôme » n'ont pas ton profil d'habitude...ce sont des orphelins, des hommes qui ont tout perdu dans leur vie, qui n'ont plus leur famille...des hommes qui n'ont rien qui les rattache à leur propre vie et identité et ils l'abandonnent presque avec plaisir. Mais toi ? Toi, tu viens de choisir délibérément de sacrifier ton identité, de devenir un souvenir pour ceux qui te connaissent afin d'être l'un des cinq membres espions d'élite des Services Secrets...Qu'est-ce que tu fuis, Owen_ _?_

Je souffle profondément, les remarques de Nathan me crispant instantanément.

 _\- Nathan, je t'ai demandé si tu voulais m'aider...tu as accepté...je ne t'ai pas obligé. Encore une fois, si tu ne comprends pas mon choix, c'est ton droit, mais s'il te plaît, respecte ma décision et ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles._

Je fixe la nuée blanche sous la pointe du stylo et sans réfléchir plus longuement, dans un geste réflexe, je noircis la page avec ma signature. Officialisant ainsi mon nouveau statut.  
Après avoir été longtemps l'ombre de mes clients en tant que garde du corps, je devenais une ombre à part entière. Un homme « fantôme » qui endosserait une identité différente au gré des missions.  
J'observe ma signature qui habille dorénavant cette lettre de mission et d'engagement...où je consens à renoncer à mes droits, à mon passé, à une vie tout entière.

 _\- OK, et bien je n'ai rien d'autre à dire que « Félicitations »..._ énonce Nathan dans un murmure légèrement amer.

Je sentais qu'il désapprouvait cette décision que j'avais prise.  
En me réveillant à l'hôpital en pleine nuit, après plusieurs jours de convalescence, le choix que je concrétisais aujourd'hui s'était dessiné dans mon esprit.  
Tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour que je disparaisse...c'était devenu la seule issue qui me paraissait acceptable...pour tous.

 _\- Ne crois pas que c'est simple pour moi_ , rétorqué-je faiblement.

 _\- Je respecte ta décision Owen et je t'ai aidé dans toutes les étapes...mais ne m'en veux pas, si j'insiste pour m'assurer que tu as bien pesé le pour et le contre...tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière..._

 _\- Je sais et cette décision est mûrement réfléchie. Cela t'a peut être paru précipité mais c'est mieux pour tout le monde..._

 _\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est mieux pour elle ?_ Me soutient-il en désignant un des deux écrans, où nous distinguons Amelia, assise toujours dans la salle de la cérémonie. Le regard vide et brouillé par les larmes. Une attention absente fixée devant elle. April, en fauteuil roulant, est présente à côté d'elle et lui tient la main discrètement mais fermement.

Je reste comme hypnotisé devant cette scène : je distingue les lèvres d'Amelia bouger pour murmurer les mots qu'elle m'avait glissés au creux de l'oreille avant que je ne perde connaissance.

April la réconforte un peu plus, lui glissant un baiser sur la main et lui insufflant quelques mots d'encouragement.

J'avale difficilement ma salive en prenant en pleine face la douleur que je lui inflige.

J'ai envie de passer à travers l'écran. De la prendre dans mes bras. De lui révéler la vérité. De voir un sourire illuminer son si beau visage.  
Mais une petite voix s'éveille en moi alors que mes mains tremblent et que mon corps est sur le qui vive, prêt à sortir de cette pièce.

Cette petite voix me rassure et m'apaise, me répétant les raisons de mon choix et l'intérêt d'Amelia..

 _\- C'est mieux pour elle..._

 _\- Owen...le chagrin que tu vois dans ses yeux...c'est la douleur d'une femme amoureuse...elle t'aime si fort...ne réagis pas par égoïsme pour te protéger..._

 _\- Ce n'est par égoïsme que je veux disparaître de sa vie._

 _\- Écoute, je sais que tu as été blessé dans ta vie, et que tous ceux qui t'ont été proches t'ont abandonné...que la vie te les a arraché...ou que la trahison t'a foudroyé. Mais ne tombe pas dans une fatalité aveugle qui te fera voir chaque rencontre comme condamnée d'avance._

Je quitte l'image d'Amelia des yeux et respire profondément, avant de fixer Nathan.

 _\- Aussi bizarre que cela puisse te paraître, je ne pense qu'à une personne en faisant ce choix...ce n'est pas moi, c'est bien Amelia._

Je perçois le front de Nathan se plisser, dénotant son incompréhension devant ma réponse.

 _\- Elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi, Nathan...elle est amoureuse d'une image. Elle m'a idéalisé. Je ne suis pas celui qui lui faut. Je suis incapable de lui apporter ce dont elle a besoin,_ avoué-je faiblement.  
 _Je ne ferai que la décevoir._

Je retrouve l'image d'Amelia sur l'écran, et la découvre quitter lentement la pièce avec April à ses côtés. Je réalise qu'elles ne sont qu'à quelques mètres de moi, alors qu'elles gagnent le couloir. Une porte me sépare d'elle. Une envie irrationnelle de tout mettre de côté et de la retrouver monte à nouveau en moi.

Le supplice est d'une violence intense...

Mais ma volonté et ma conviction d'avoir pris la bonne décision sont plus fortes que tout.

 _\- Je lui fais gagner du temps. Je n'aurais pas supporté lire la déception dans son regard. Déceler ce moment où elle aurait réalisé qu'elle s'était trompée. Et disparaître ainsi, c'est la seule façon qu'elle comprendra et qu'elle me pardonnera._

Je marque une pause de quelques secondes avant de finir ma réponse.

 _\- Le bonheur est ailleurs pour elle. Quelqu'un d'autre lui est destiné. S'attacher à mon mirage ne ferait que la retarder._

La présence de Nathan se dessine à mes côtés et je perçois une main se placer sur mon épaule.

 _\- Je te souhaite beaucoup de courage pour tes nouvelles fonctions en tous cas. Sois prudent._

J'acquiesce de la tête, surpris qu'il abandonne aussi vite les questionnements qu'il avait sur mes motivations quant à ce choix drastique pour ma vie.  
Il s'éloigne de quelques pas, place la main sur la poignée de la porte et se retourne une dernière fois vers moi avant de quitter la pièce.

 _\- Je garderai un œil sur Amelia, sois-en sûr._

Il baisse les yeux quelques instants puis plonge son regard dans le mien intensément.

 _\- Et je comprends parfaitement ta décision maintenant...à travers ces quelques mots et ce qui se dégage de toi..._

 _\- Vraiment ?_ Demandé-je, étonné de cette révélation soudaine.

 _\- Oui, vraiment...je sais ce que tu fais...tu l'aimes comme un fou pour la laisser ainsi partir..._

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère de tout cœur que mon histoire vous a plu! Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir suivi, de m'avoir lu mais aussi pour toutes les reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et touché. Vous êtes vraiment adorables!

Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une autre histoire, toujours avec Amelia et Owen et du point de vue d'Amelia, mais je la posterai dans quelques semaines, le temps que je prenne assez d'avance ^^. J'espère que vous l'accueillerez aussi bien que celle-ci :)

Encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait!

Bisous :)


	69. Chapitre bonus: Illusions

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien! :) Je vous retrouve ici avec un chapitre bonus pour Bodyguard. En tout il y en aura deux chapitres bonus et le deuxième sera sûrement posté dans les prochaines semaines :) En attendant, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Passez une bonne journée! Bisous :)

* * *

Illusions

 _ **1 an et demi plus tard**_

Un tour.  
Puis un deuxième sous le tissu afin de sceller le nœud autour de mon cou.  
Je tire doucement sur les deux parties et ajuste la cravate contre ma chemise.  
Je m'observe dans le miroir et respire un grand coup.  
Je me dévisage, remarquant les petits détails qui symbolisent les changements de ces dernières années : visibles dans mon regard, sur mon visage, dans mon attitude générale.  
Des pas sont perceptibles dans une autre pièce et me détachent rapidement de mes réflexions intérieures...qui m'assaillent malgré moi...

 _\- Chéri, tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ?_

Je me fixe quelques secondes, puis ferme les yeux comme pour me concentrer et me préparer à la journée qui m'attend. Je tourne ensuite le dos au miroir qui a été mon compagnon ces vingt dernières minutes et me dirige vers notre chambre.  
Elle m'attend à côté du lit, vêtue d'une robe longue bleu nuit : son dos reste totalement découvert alors qu'elle n'a pas encore attaché le corset associé à sa tenue.  
En m'entendant arriver, elle se retourne légèrement sur le côté et m'envoie un grand sourire.

 _\- J'ai besoin de toi..._ annonce-t-elle dans un sourire.

 _\- Vraiment ? Tu n'y arrives pas toute seule ? Je te pensais meilleure contorsionniste_ , répliqué-je avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

 _\- Allez, viens_ , enchaîne-t-elle en me prenant la main et m'amenant brusquement à ses côtés. _On n'a pas beaucoup de temps..._

Je m'exécute, sans d'autres tentatives pour esquiver ma tâche, et je m'affaire aussitôt : je tire sur les liens pour plaquer le corset sur sa poitrine et finis par les attacher dans son dos en prenant soin de faire un nœud bien solide...afin qu'il tienne toute la soirée.

 _\- Ça va comme ça ?_ Lui demandé-je après en avoir terminé avec ma tâche.

 _\- Oui, c'est parfait, merci beaucoup_ , souffle-t-elle en me faisant rapidement face et me volant un furtif baiser sur la bouche.

Elle me regarde alors de la tête aux pieds en prenant un peu de recul.  
Un sourire illumine instantanément ses traits.

 _\- Tu t'es fait tout beau_ , déclare-t-elle, surprise.

 _\- A quoi tu t'attendais ? J'ai un peu la pression ce soir, je dois faire bonne impression, non ?_

 _\- Je suis sûre qu'il va t'adorer, je te l'ai déjà dit..._

 _\- Peut être, mais je préfère mettre toutes les chances de mon côté...la première impression est la plus importante._

Elle s'approche alors de moi et pose une main contre ma chemise pour finir par jouer avec ma cravate.

 _\- Tu m'as séduite au premier regard...on est fait pareil, il réagira de la même manière..._

J'acquiesce de la tête et lui souris faiblement.

 _\- Je mets une dernière touche de rouge à lèvres, et on y va ? Le chauffeur nous attend déjà en bas..._

 _\- D'accord, j'enfile ma veste et je t'attends dans l'entrée..._

Je m'éclipse ainsi de la chambre, et récupère ma veste dans un dressing de l'entrée : je glisse ma main dans la poche de mon pantalon. Mes doigts se ferment contre les accessoires que j'y avais cachés et je m'empresse de les mettre dans la poche intérieure de ma veste alors que des talons claquent déjà dans mon dos.

 _\- Tu es prête ?_

 _\- Oui, on peut y aller._

Je glisse une main dans son dos en la conduisant vers la porte de l'appartement.

 _\- Attends, j'ai oublié quelque chose..._ précisé-je subitement.

Elle s'arrête et se retourne alors, un peu interloquée vers moi.

 _\- J'ai oublié de te dire...que tu es magnifique ce soir_ , déclaré-je d'un air sérieux et solennel.

Elle éclate aussitôt de rire.

 _\- Tu ne vas pas m'amadouer avec tes belles paroles, tu sais qu'on n'a pas le temps..._

 _\- Vingt minutes de plus ou de moins..._

 _\- Allez, si on arrive en retard, tu ne vas pas marquer des points, crois moi...et le chauffeur va monter si on n'apparaît pas dans les cinq prochaines minutes._

 _\- OK, ok..._

Elle se met rapidement sur la pointe des pieds pour me glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

 _\- Peut être plus tard..._

Je souris à son allusion, concentrant toutes mes forces, pour afficher sur mon visage la réaction qu'elle attend...que toute femme attend d'un homme amoureux...

Après une demi-heure de route, nous arrivons aux abords de la propriété en périphérie du Caire.  
Une immense allée bordée de palmiers nous conduit jusqu'à l'entrée d'une bâtisse d'une ocre puissante, comme sortie du sable et produite par le désert lui-même.  
A ce moment, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière.  
J'ai attendu ce moment pendant de longs mois. Et maintenant, j'y suis arrivé. Je vais le rencontrer.

Une silhouette se dessine devant le porche de cette habitation aux allures des Mille et Une Nuits.  
Le chauffeur qui nous a conduit jusqu'à la propriété gare la voiture à quelques mètres de l'entrée : je sens alors subitement des doigts glisser sur ma main posée sur le cuir de la voiture.

 _\- Ça va bien se passer_ , me chuchote-t-elle un regard encourageant et confiant au sein de ses pupilles.

J'hoche de la tête et sors de la voiture. Je fais rapidement le tour du véhicule, pour la rejoindre, alors que le chauffeur lui avait ouvert la portière et l'aidait à sortir, en lui tenant la main.

 _\- Mademoiselle Aïcha_ , s'élève une petite voix derrière nous.

 _\- Doumia, bonjour, comment vas-tu ?_ Répond-elle avec entrain, tout en prenant la femme dans ses bras.

 _\- Très bien, mademoiselle..._

 _\- Doumia, je te présente William...mon ami depuis quelques mois..._

 _\- Bonjour_ , me salue la femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, timidement, sans oser me regarder dans les yeux.

 _\- Bonjour Doumia, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer._

Elle sourit faiblement à ma marque de politesse.

 _\- Votre père vous attend Mademoiselle...je vous conduis, si vous voulez bien me suivre..._

Aïcha emboîte le pas de celle que je suppose être la gouvernante, voire probablement son ancienne nourrice. Je la suis après quelques secondes d'immobilisme, en prenant conscience des lieux que je suis sur le point de découvrir. Elle me prend la main au bout de quelques pas et je pose ma main libre contre ma veste, pour sentir les éléments enfouis dans ma poche...  
Nous pénétrons dans l'immense demeure et parcourons plusieurs pièces en silence.  
Je suis frappé par la grandeur, la finesse de la décoration et des matériaux utilisés. Par le nombre impressionnant d'œuvres d'art qui ornent les murs et qui semblent être des créations de grands maîtres de différentes époques.  
La découverte des lieux prend subitement fin lorsque nous arrivons dans un immense salon/séjour : Doumia nous fait signe de nous installer dans le canapé d'angle, devant lequel une table basse est déjà ornée de coupes de champagne et de canapés pour l'apéritif auquel nous étions conviés...par Youssef Adami, le père d'Aïcha.

 _\- Monsieur Adami va arriver dans quelques secondes, mettez-vous à votre aise_ , conclut Doumia avant de s'éclipser de la pièce.

\- Aïcha et moi-même nous asseyons, et j'observe un peu plus les lieux en passant en revue du regard les différents objets, les pièces adjointes au salon...

 _\- Tu es bien silencieux..._ murmure-t-elle à mes côtés, en passant une main sur mon avant-bras.

 _\- Je suis un peu tendu...visiblement..._

 _\- Il ne va pas te manger_ , sourit-elle, en serrant sa main un peu plus contre mon bras.

 _\- Cette maison est immense, enchaîné-je comme pour changer de sujet. Combien y a-t-il de pièces ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais compté...mais probablement une cinquantaine..._

 _\- Et quelle est celle où ton père passe le plus de temps ?_

 _\- Sans aucun doute, son bureau...il est situé à l'étage, les escaliers sont dans le couloir au fond de la pièce_ , me désigne-t-elle du doigt. _Et je te parie que c'est par là qu'il va arriver..._

Sans en avoir conscience, elle venait de me dévoiler l'une des informations dont j'avais le plus besoin...me facilitant ainsi grandement la tâche de la soirée.  
Nous percevons alors des pas secs et déterminés s'élever à l'horizon. Puis une silhouette se dessine à l'endroit même que Aïcha venait de décrire...une silhouette sombre, qui s'avance rapidement vers nous.  
Je découvre un homme grand et fin, vêtu d'un costard noir de la tête aux pieds.  
Je devine un peu plus précisément son visage et ses yeux d'un bleu perçant, contrastant avec son teint mat et son physique typique des rives de la Méditerranée.  
L'homme sourit en découvrant sa fille, puis son attention se concentre sur mon visage et il s'arrête à quelques centimètres devant moi. Le charisme et la présence de cet homme sont impressionnants et les nombreux portraits robots et clichés que j'ai pu voir dans les dossiers des services secrets ne retranscrivent clairement pas l'aura de l'homme en chair et en os.

 _\- Bonjour William, enchanté de faire finalement votre connaissance._

Il me tend la main que j'observe quelques secondes, avant de lui serrer en retour.  
Une poigne ferme et brève.

 _\- Plaisir partagé, Monsieur Adami._

 _\- Bienvenue chez moi._

Je lui offre un sourire de complaisance alors qu'une petite voix intérieure complète la présentation du personnage : bienvenue chez Youssef Adami, la tête dirigeante d'un des groupes terroristes les plus puissants et actifs du Moyen-Orient. Le maléfique derrière les apparences de bonté et de douceur.

Après quarante-cinq minutes, la discussion s'enchaînait naturellement et je me surprenais même à trouver le moment agréable : je découvrais un homme cultivé, vif d'esprit et drôle...rien qui ne laissait soupçonner les activités qu'il menait par ailleurs. Je commençais même à douter qu'Aïcha soit au courant.

 _\- Vous vous fréquentez depuis combien de temps maintenant ?_ Demande-t-il subitement après une blague sur les Américains, faisant suite à un petit monologue sur mes origines.

 _\- Ça va faire bientôt un an_ , annoncé-je en croisant le regard d'Aïcha.

 _\- Quand comptez-vous donc épouser ma fille, William ?_

 _\- Papa !_ S'exclame subitement Aïcha, choquée...

 _\- Quoi ? Un an de relation...il va falloir officialiser tout cela, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas partisan des relations longues sans engagement._

 _\- Eh bien_ , commencé-je un peu fébrile... _nous n'en avons jamais parlé très sérieusement avec votre fille, Monsieur...mais je comprends tout à fait votre point de vue._

 _\- William, ne te sens pas forcé à quoi que ce soit, Papa attendra...n'est-ce pas Papa ?_ Le questionne-t-elle les yeux suppliants.

 _\- Ma chérie, s'il est fou amoureux de toi, cela ne devrait pas prendre très longtemps_ , conclut-il tout en me scrutant très intensément.

Son regard me perce littéralement : j'ai cette désagréable impression qu'il lit en moi et qu'il analyse presque les secrets que j'y décèle. Mais mon embarras ne dure qu'une poignée de secondes : je saisis la main d'Aïcha et y dépose un rapide baiser, tout en gardant nos mains liées sur le canapé.

 _\- Je veux le meilleur pour ma fille_ , enchaîne-t-il. _Et, vous me semblez être un homme de confiance et digne de ma petite Aïcha._

Je relève les yeux vers l'homme qui me fait face, surpris par cette remarque. Je me contente d'acquiescer de la tête pour le remercier de ce consentement inattendu.  
Il se lève alors avant de reprendre la parole : « je vous laisse quelques minutes, je dois voir brièvement un de mes associés qui m'attend à l'extérieur, je reviens dès que possible ».  
Il s'éclipse en direction de l'entrée par le couloir duquel nous sommes arrivés.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, une voix s'élève sur ma gauche.

 _\- Tu vois, ça se passe plutôt bien, non ?_

 _\- Effectivement...à part que je dois maintenant m'arrêter dans la prochaine bijouterie qu'on croise..._

Elle me tape gentiment sur l'avant-bras en souriant légèrement.

 _\- Tu peux m'indiquer les toilettes les plus proches parmi les cinquante pièces de cette demeure ?_

 _\- Tu en as dans le couloir par lequel Papa est arrivé..._

 _\- Ok, tu m'attends quelques minutes ?_

Je lui souris puis m'engage dans la direction qu'elle m'avait indiquée.  
Une fois dans le couloir, je remarque de suite l'escalier dont elle m'avait parlé conduisant à l'étage. Je regarde furtivement de droite et de gauche et monte discrètement les marches.  
J'arrive alors dans un long couloir : j'ouvre les deux premières portes qui me révèlent une salle de bain et une chambre d'amis. La troisième tentative est la bonne et m'amène dans la pièce que je recherchais : le bureau de Youssef. Je pénètre dans la pièce, tout en laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte afin d'entendre toute approche dans le couloir. Je scrute la pièce rapidement du regard et y remarque une caméra dans l'angle juste au dessus de la porte.  
J'opte alors pour l'attitude d'un homme s'étant trompé de pièce, mais curieux en remarquant une série de photos sur une étagère me faisant face. Je pénètre prudemment dans la pièce, le dos ainsi tourné à la caméra. Je glisse alors discrètement ma main droite dans la poche de ma veste et en retire les trois micros d'à peine un centimètre de diamètre que j'y avais dissimulés. Je me place face à l'étagère et fais mine d'examiner une photo représentant Aïcha enfant et son père tout en collant derrière le cadre le premier micro. Je me retourne ensuite en calant le deuxième micro entre mon pouce et mon index et le positionne sous le bureau après avoir posé ma main sur le matériau de bois. Je fais un dernier tour de la pièce du regard et me dirige vers la porte, pour conclure une entrée par mégarde de seulement quelques minutes. Avant de quitter la pièce, je dépose le dernier micro derrière le cadre d'un tableau accroché au mur, dans un angle qui me permet de ne pas être visible de la caméra et de prendre mon temps pour installer l'accessoire.  
Je décale légèrement la porte pour sortir de la pièce et me cogne alors subitement à quelqu'un.

 _\- William, je te cherchais partout ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?_

 _\- Je cherchais ta chambre...je me demandais à quoi ressemblait ton petit univers dans cette si grande maison..._

 _\- Si tu voulais faire le tour du propriétaire, tu n'avais qu'à me demander_ , poursuit-elle en souriant.

 _\- Je me demandais aussi ce que ça ferait...dans ta chambre_ , poursuis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

 _\- Ce que ferait quoi ?_

Je franchis les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent et l'embrasse fougueusement.  
Mon expérience m'avait enseigné que la diversion était toujours la meilleure méthode pour faire oublier les moments les plus délicats à justifier. Je sors mon meilleur jeu de l'homme passionné mais mon corps n'est pas aussi facile à duper : mes réactions d'homme ne sont pas contrôlables à la demande...  
Je continue à l'embrasser pour feindre une envie irrésistible d'un moment à deux mais il me manque cette odeur si distincte de noix de coco et de vanille capable d'enflammer mes sens en une seconde.  
J'utilise, pour ne pas perdre la face, la méthode imparable éprouvée depuis plusieurs mois.  
Je me concentre et m'évade de l'instant, de cette présence dans mes bras.  
Je me replonge dans l'ambiance d'une autre nuit, 2 ans auparavant, dans une chambre d'hôtel de Los Angeles.  
Sa peau.  
Son odeur.  
Ses soupirs.  
Et le souvenir de ces sensations et de ces rares moments m'électrisent en un souffle.

 _\- William..._ soupire-t-elle en se collant un peu plus à moi et en sentant les réactions de mon corps, suscitées par le souvenir d'une autre.

Je lutte comme à chaque fois, pour ne pas chuchoter le prénom de celle dont le simple souvenir hante encore mes jours et mes nuits.

 _\- On ne devrait pas...mon père va nous chercher partout..._

Le son répété d'une voix étrangère à mon souvenir casse l'illusion dans laquelle je m'étais réfugié et stoppe rapidement mon élan de passion. Je diminue progressivement la série de baisers que j'avais initiée, pour me détacher doucement d'elle.

 _\- Oui, tu as raison, il risque de changer d'avis à mon sujet après ça...déjà qu'il n'approuve pas qu'on se fréquente hors mariage..._

Elle rigole et remet ma cravate en place.

 _\- On finira ça à la maison_ , conclut-elle d'un clin d'œil, avant de me prendre la main et de me ramener vers le salon.

En pénétrant dans le salon, nous y retrouvons l'hôte des lieux qui nous observe d'un regard légèrement suspicieux mais Aïcha lui révèle avec le sourire irrésistible d'une fille à son père qu'un rapide tour des lieux nous avait occupés les dix dernières minutes. La soirée se poursuit ainsi sans aucun malaise : les conversations s'enchaînent naturellement, je maîtrise avec aisance tous les détails de ma couverture et parviens à mentir sur toutes les questions plus personnelles que le père d'Aïcha m'adresse. Nous prenons ainsi congé au bout d'une heure et demie : Youssef insiste pour qu'on réitère rapidement une telle entrevue et nous salue chaleureusement...j'avais réussi l'enjeu énorme de cette soirée après plusieurs mois de travail sous couverture : être au plus près de la cible terroriste numéro 1, et piéger sa maison pour une source de renseignements stratégiques.

1, 2 puis 3 mois passent et les micros installés révèlent tout leur potentiel en nous donnant des informations cruciales sur les membres du groupe terroriste, leur organisation interne et projets potentiels. Ma mission n'est pas terminée pour autant et je continue à entretenir une relation sans fausses notes avec Aïcha et à ainsi croiser de temps à autre Youssef en personne. Ma vie est un mensonge continu où j'endosse le rôle d'un homme idéal et amoureux : il m'arrive certains jours d'avoir des scrupules vis-à-vis d'Aïcha qui ne semble pas consciente des agissements de son père, mais cet état d'esprit ne m'habite pas longtemps car une conviction plus forte vibre au plus profond de moi. Ce que je fais permet de limiter les agissements d'une organisation terroriste et de sauver des vies...voire à terme, si nous réussissons, à l'empêcher de nuire définitivement.  
J'avais abandonné mon identité, ma vie pour en sauver des milliers d'autres : là était ma récompense et ma raison de vivre.  
Mais pas un jour, sans que je ne pense à Elle : Celle que j'ai laissée derrière moi...avec cet espoir qu'où elle soit, elle soit heureuse...sans moi.

Je marche ainsi dans les rues du Caire, ressassant ces pensées, en direction d'une boutique du zouk, point de contact avec un de mes collègues des services secrets. C'est un des rares jours de pluie de l'année et mes vêtements collent rapidement à ma peau alors que je n'ai rien pour me protéger. Une voiture s'arrête subitement à ma hauteur et la porte passagère s'entrouvre légèrement.

 _\- William, montez, c'est le déluge..._

Je me penche vers le son de cette voix et reconnais avec surprise Youssef, au volant d'une voiture de luxe. J'hoche de la tête reconnaissant et prends place dans la voiture.

 _\- Merci beaucoup..._

 _\- Pas de problèmes, je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez une pneumonie..._

Je souris, tout en m'installant un peu plus confortablement dans le siège alors qu'il redémarre.

 _\- Vous alliez dans quelle direction ?_

 _\- Je rentrais à l'appartement._

Je ne pouvais lui dévoiler ma véritable destination et ce mensonge est le premier qui me vient à l'esprit.

 _\- Ce n'est pas tout près d'ici._

 _\- Oui, mais j'aime marcher, ça m'aère l'esprit...sauf quand je me fais ainsi surprendre par la météo..._

Je perçois la vitesse du véhicule augmenter significativement, alors qu'il prend une intersection, s'éloignant du trafic urbain.

 _\- Je vais éviter le centre-ville, avec ce temps, on risque de mettre une bonne heure._

J'observe les paysages évoluer rapidement et les immeubles laisser place à des alentours plus épurés, se résumant à des palmiers et des horizons ocres de dunes.

 _\- Je comptais vous appeler, cette rencontre tombe plutôt bien._

 _\- Ah oui ? A quel sujet ?_

 _\- Eh bien, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma petite princesse. Et j'aurais aimé qu'on puisse organiser quelque chose en commun : une fête surprise digne de ce nom. Vous savez comme moi, à quel point, elle aime les surprises._

 _\- En effet_ , réponds-je avec un sourire.

 _\- A moins que vous ne souhaitiez faire quelque chose que tous les deux ?_

 _\- Euh...je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi pour être honnête..._

Un silence de quelques instants s'installe. Je remarque que le décor autour de nous se désertifie de plus en plus. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit précis où je suis : aucun repère pour me localiser.

 _\- Quand la mère d'Aïcha était encore en vie, je préparais son anniversaire 6 mois à l'avance. Je voulais que tout soit parfait. Elle était toute ma vie..._

Sa remarque me met mal à l'aise. Je sentais comme le sous-entendu d'un reproche alors que je venais de lui avouer que je n'avais pas encore de projet pour l'anniversaire d'Aïcha qui était dans tout juste un mois.

 _\- Quand on aime...rien d'autre n'a d'importance...ça occupe nos jours, nos nuits...monopolise notre esprit..._

Ma main droite se crispe nerveusement contre le cuir du siège.

 _\- Aïcha m'a déjà mis dans la confidence de ce qu'elle prépare pour vous..._

Dans cette fausse identité que j'incarnais depuis presque 2 ans, mon anniversaire tombait en décembre...soit dans plus de 6 mois.  
Mon corps s'enfonce un peu plus dans le siège de la voiture alors que je perçois la vitesse diminuer brusquement. La pluie a cessé autour de nous, mais le ciel reste sombre et menaçant.  
Un coup de volant à droite et nous nous engageons dans un chemin de terre sur quelques mètres...jusqu'à ce que le véhicule s'immobilise derrière un petit amas de sable.  
Mon pouls s'accélère.

 _\- Venez, marchons un peu_ , suggère-t-il.

Il sort aussitôt du véhicule.  
Ma nervosité intérieure s'intensifie. J'essaie de ne rien laisser transparaître en sortant, à mon tour, et le rejoignant à quelques pas. Il m'observe avancer à sa rencontre.  
Nous nous faisons face. Un silence étonnamment intense nous entoure.

 _\- Quand elle me parle de vous, elle a les yeux qui brillent comme des étoiles, j'en suis presque jaloux..._ conclut-il dans un murmure.

Mes réflexions fusent. J'essaie d'analyser la situation. Le moindre mot qu'il prononce.

 _\- Rien n'est plus fort qu'un regard pour sonder une âme...les yeux ne trompent pas._

Il capte intensément mon regard.  
L'épreuve est plus paralysante qu'un interrogatoire sous détecteur de mensonges. Ses yeux bleus perçants semblent m'analyser et dévoiler sans aucune difficulté tout ce que j'essaie de cacher.

 _\- Dites-le moi maintenant...ce que vous éprouvez pour ma fille._

Je souris faiblement, pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère et d'échapper à l'épreuve qu'il m'impose.

 _\- Monsieur, je suis avec votre fille depuis plus d'un an...je pense que cela en dit beaucoup..._

 _\- Dites- le moi..._

Je respire profondément.  
Canalise toutes mes forces.  
Concentre l'ensemble de mon être.

 _\- J'aime votre fille, Monsieur..._

Quelques secondes passent, puis j'observe un sourire grandir sur son visage.  
Il avance vers moi et se place à ma hauteur, en glissant une main sur mon épaule.  
La pression de sa main augmente et il me fait ainsi avancer de quelques pas devant lui, tout en me suivant.

 _\- Je me suis trompé sur vous...il y a bien de l'amour dans ce regard..._

Un froissement de tissu s'élève derrière moi.  
Puis une forme se dessine dans mon dos.  
Et il ne me faut qu'un millième de secondes pour identifier cet objet.  
Un clic métallique ne fait que confirmer mes soupçons.

 _\- Vous pensez à une autre pour me répondre ainsi. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle...mais je pense que vous pouvez sûrement l'attendre ailleurs...un endroit où on finit tous par se retrouver..._

Sa proposition s'inscrit en moi.

 _\- Vous avez au fond du regard, cette étincelle que je connais...celle d'un homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre...alors je pense que vous n'avez pas peur de la mort...tout comme moi..._

Rien à perdre...  
La mort face à moi...un pistolet pointé dans mon dos...  
Une scène qui déclenche en moi, un puissant électrochoc.  
Il avait tort sur toute la ligne.  
Je ne suis pas comme lui.  
Je ne suis pas si fort que je le pensais : je ne suis pas prêt à mourir.  
J'ai tout à perdre.  
Elle me manque, dans cette vie, maintenant. Une seconde chance, voilà ce que je veux au plus profond de moi : la revoir, la toucher...l'aimer.  
Le temps n'a rien changé. Je suis tombé amoureux d'Amelia. J'ai cru pouvoir l'oublier. Que la distance et qu'une autre vie réduiraient ma souffrance. Que je me contenterais de l'imaginer heureuse avec un autre. Mais dans ce moment, face à la mort, ma vérité intérieure éclate : j'ai besoin d'elle...dans cette vie...  
Une rage de vivre qui s'exprime dans la fraction de secondes qui suit : un coup de pied précis et vif, en arrière prend par surprise mon assaillant et le déstabilise. Il tombe à terre, lâchant son arme et me regarde les yeux écarquillés devant cette réaction inattendue.  
Je récupère l'arme à terre et la pointe, sans hésitation vers lui.

 _\- Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?_

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants.  
Quand je les rouvre à nouveau, William n'est plus là. L'illusion est morte.

 _\- Je suis Owen Hunt..._

Un coup de feu et la supercherie de mes deux dernières années s'éteint avec le dernier souffle de Youssef.

Finies les illusions.  
Je veux retrouver ma vie et celle qui me donne, pour la première fois, cette envie irrationnelle de croire à nouveau à l'amour...


	70. Chapitre bonus: Désillusions

**Bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre bonus de Bodyguard et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Desillusions

 ** _3 mois plus tard_**

Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?  
Pourquoi as-tu fui ainsi ?  
C'est la plus mauvaise décision de toute ta vie...tu as tellement perdu avec ce choix...je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle te pardonne...

Assis dans une des salles sinistres de la Direction des services spéciaux, les mots et les questions de Rosie ne cessent de surgir comme une litanie lancinante dans mon esprit. De retour aux Etats-Unis, non sans difficulté avec mon identité de couverture, Rosie a été la première personne à laquelle j'ai rendu visite. Les retrouvailles furent intenses en émotion et en pleurs...ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures, qu'elle réussit à se calmer en réalisant que j'étais bien vivant et en comprenant ce que j'essayais maladroitement de lui expliquer quant à la véritable situation.  
Ma mort : une mise en scène.  
Mon rôle d'espion.  
Mon identité abandonnée au profit de ma patrie, pour que j'endosse les personnages nécessaires à mes missions.  
J'ai passé en tout 4 jours avec Rosie, dans ce petit coin de Canada que j'aime tant et qui m'apaise plus que tout autre lieu au monde. Après une certaine distance et réserve, elle avait fini au bout de deux jours par retrouver son comportement habituel avec moi et à pleinement intégrer ma présence à ses côtés. Et ce sont sur ces deux derniers jours que ses questions et ses paroles se sont complètement révélé : j'avais beau essayé de lui justifier mon choix, elle ne le comprenait pas. Je tentais de mon côté de récolter quelques éléments sur Amelia...comme pour me préparer à ce qui m'attendait.  
Rosie m'avait ainsi révélé qu'Amelia passait au moins une fois par an dans la maison de mes parents, utilisant vraisemblablement la clé que je lui avais offerte. Elle y séjournait en général une semaine, de préférence au printemps et appréciait les moments qu'elle partageait avec Rosie, loin de l'agitation de la ville et de son métier, car visiblement son statut était inchangé : une artiste incontournable de la scène américaine.  
Je réalisais cependant que Rosie s'en tenait à des informations basiques et ne me dévoilait rien de ce qu'était devenue la vie d'Amelia : toutes les questions plus précises et personnelles que je tentais de lui poser, Rosie se refusait à y répondre, me donnant pour tout retour : « Tu dois poser ces questions à Amelia. Il lui appartient de te répondre. » Le mystère était toujours là pour moi, alors que j'étais de retour à Seattle :  
Est-ce qu'Amelia allait bien ?  
Comment avait-elle vécu ces quasi 2 années qui se sont écoulé ?  
Avait-elle trouvé ce soupçon de bonheur que je lui souhaitais en décidant de partir ?

Le grincement de la porte me sort de mes souvenirs...et la silhouette de mon plus fidèle soutien apparaît et pénètre d'un pas assuré dans la pièce. Un mince sourire gagne mon visage, comme un soulagement de reconnaître un visage familier après ces 2 années vécues dans le mensonge, où je n'ai côtoyé que menaces et ennemis. Je me lève et avance timidement d'un pas puis le prend dans mes bras de longues secondes.

 _\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir Nathan..._

 _\- Moi aussi Owen...content de voir que tu t'es sorti de cette mission..._

Nous restons silencieux quelques instants, puis je me détache et reprends un peu de distance. Je sens son regard bienveillant se poser sur moi, comme s'il étudiait chaque détail pour y déceler les différences laissées par le temps et par mon identité de couverture.

 _\- Je vois que tu as adopté le look barbe de trois jours...ça te change..._ reprend-il en souriant.

 _\- Oui, la barbe naissante faisait partie du look de ma couverture et j'ai décidé de le garder en partie...ça semble à la mode, vu le nombre d'hommes que je vois ainsi dans les rues de Seattle_ conclus-je dans un sourire.

Nathan acquiesce de la tête puis je distingue son visage prendre une apparence plus sérieuse et presque plus sombre.

 _\- Comment vas-tu Owen ?_

La question semble la plus simple qui soit...et pourtant le ton qu'il emploie me laisse deviner tout le sens qu'il y associe. Je baisse les yeux quelques secondes avant de m'essayer à une réponse.

 _\- Je suis content d'être de retour chez moi...mais la situation est bien plus difficile que je ne pensais...revenir d'entre les morts n'est pas vraiment un scénario que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de préparer..._

 _\- Logiquement, tu ne devrais pas passer par là, vu le choix que tu as fait il y a presque 2 ans..._

 _\- Oui, je sais...et je me rappelle très bien que tu m'avais mis en garde. Mais à ce moment, i ans, j'étais convaincu de prendre la bonne décision pour tout le monde. Et surtout j'étais convaincu que j'étais le plus fort...que la raison serait la plus forte._

 _\- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale Owen...je suis là pour t'aider si je le peux..._

Il glisse une main dans la poche de sa veste de costard et en sort deux éléments : une enveloppe et un trousseau de clés.

 _\- Voilà la clé de ton appartement : j'avais décidé de le garder et de ne pas le vendre comme tu me l'avais demandé avant que 5 années ne soient passées...je soupçonnais que tu pouvais changer d'avis._

Je récupère les clés, un regard reconnaissant de la lucidité de Nathan qui visiblement me connaissait mieux que personne...même moi-même.

 _\- Et dans l'enveloppe ?_

 _\- Dans l'enveloppe...c'est-ce pour quoi j'ai bataillé depuis une semaine et ton appel m'annonçant ton retour. J'ai réussi à te rendre ton identité d'Owen Hunt, à faire annuler ton décès après de longues discussions avec la direction...mais tu perds ton statut d'agent...ils ne veulent plus entendre parler de toi._

Je reste sans voix quelques secondes.  
Ce que je faisais était complètement en dehors des règles. Quand on s'engage en tant qu'espion, c'est un engagement à vie...l'identité qu'on perd, on l'abandonne pour toujours. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que j'aurais pu retrouver ma vie d'avant, jusqu'à ma véritable identité...en revenant, je m'étais préparé à envisager une vie entière sous un nouveau nom. Nathan m'offrait un cadeau inattendu et à la valeur inestimable.

 _\- Co...Comment as-tu réussi à les..._

 _\- Ne t'en préoccupe pas,_ m'interrompt-il en poussant l'enveloppe sur la table en ma direction _. Là dedans tu retrouveras tous tes papiers : passeport, carte d'identité, permis, Sécu...pour l'administration, ton décès n'a jamais eu lieu et tu es un contribuable américain comme tous les autres._

 _\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire...j'espère que tu n'as pas pris trop de risques pour ta propre situation._

 _\- Tu sais, ma carrière est plutôt derrière moi que devant moi...je n'ai plus beaucoup à perdre_ , rétorque-t-il d'un sourire.

 _\- Merci Nathan..._

Ce sont les seuls mots qui me viennent. Des mots que j'exprime dans un souffle, gagné par l'engagement sans faille qu'il me témoigne.

 _\- Par contre, tu imagines la contrepartie...tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire remarquer d'une quelconque façon qu'il soit vis-à-vis des autorités et n'imagine pas devoir demander le moindre soutien si tu envisageais de redevenir garde du corps._

 _\- Bien sûr, je comprends...mais de toute manière, je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de reprendre complètement ma vie d'avant._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas encore...j'ai assez de côté pour pouvoir prendre le temps de redonner un autre sens à ma vie professionnelle...mais je sais que je ne pourrai plus être le garde du corps de quiconque après cette expérience..._

Un silence d'une minute ou plus s'installe subitement.  
Mon regard reste posé sur le trousseau de clés et l'enveloppe qui matérialise cette vie que je pensais perdue à jamais...je retrouvais mon identité, mon appartement et mes souvenirs, et pourtant je savais que certaines choses étaient différentes. Des choses qu'il serait bien plus délicates à retrouver.

 _\- Tu comptes la revoir ? C'est pour ça que tu es revenu ?_

La question de Nathan perce le silence et cible précisément la plus grande inconnue de mon retour en tant qu'Owen Hunt.

 _\- Oui...je n'ai pas réussi à l'oublier...je me suis rendu compte que je suis plus malheureux loin d'elle, que je souffre plus que dans aucune autre situation. Même si je ne suis peut être pas à la hauteur de ses attentes...j'ai besoin de savoir...d'essayer d'être celui qu'elle attend._

 _\- Je ne te dirai rien sur Amelia, tu dois la confronter seul...mais sache que deux années c'est court et long en même temps...et ta « mort » a été une terrible épreuve pour elle...je ne sais pas comment elle va pouvoir réagir en te revoyant...mais prépare-toi psychologiquement...elle est passée par des moments très difficiles._

Tout ce que Nathan m'exprime, je l'anticipais déjà. Mais entendre mes craintes et mes pensées ainsi confirmées par une tierce personne, une de celles en laquelle j'avais le plus confiance ne faisait qu'augmenter ma fébrilité.

 _\- Elle...elle va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, elle va bien Owen...je n'ai pas cessé de garder un œil sur elle depuis ton départ comme tu me l'avais demandé. Ton retour va être cependant un véritable choc. Elle a pansé sa douleur ces deux dernières années...elle t'aimait vraiment très fort, tu sais..._

Le passé que Nathan emploie me crispe malgré moi, mais j'essaie de ne pas y prêter trop d'attention. En 2 ans, beaucoup de choses pouvaient avoir changé : pour elle, je n'étais peut être plus qu'un souvenir ...

 _\- Dis moi juste, qu'est-ce que tu espères en la revoyant ? Pourquoi tu comptes tant la revoir et revenir dans sa vie ?_

 _\- Je...j'espère juste lui expliquer que je regrette ma décision...que c'est la seule issue que j'imaginais, i ans, je n'étais pas prêt pour autre chose malheureusement...que je m'en veux de toute cette douleur que je lui ai infligée..._

 _\- Et maintenant tu es prêt pour autre chose ?_

 _\- Oui...au-delà de tout ça, j'ai cet espoir un peu fou, qu'elle ne m'a pas oublié...que les sentiments que tu évoquais ne sont pas complètement éteints..._

Je réalise en exprimant à haute voix mes espoirs jusqu'alors intérieurs qu'ils peuvent paraître complètement utopiques...et en même temps, je suis dans un état d'esprit de me dire que je n'ai rien à perdre.  
J'ai déjà tellement perdu ces deux dernières années.  
Je ne veux plus avoir de regrets, de questions sans réponse.  
Même si j'en sors le cœur brisé, je saurai...j'aurai tout tenté...pour ne plus vivre avec ces regrets et ces doutes qui me rongent un peu plus chaque jour.

 _\- J'espère que l'issue sera heureuse pour toi Owen...mais prépare-toi...la route risque d'être difficile...et tu risques de souffrir encore plus..._

J'acquiesce de la tête, mais ma conviction est plus forte que tout...une question me brûle malgré tout, les lèvres...

 _\- Tu penses que c'est perdu d'avance...que je n'ai aucune chance ?_

Nathan baisse le regard comme pour réfléchir puis retrouve mes pupilles rapidement.

 _\- Je ne présage pas de ce qui peut se passer...je n'ai jamais été bon pour deviner les réactions des femmes surtout quand il s'agit d'amour..._ rétorque-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Je souris en retour, ce qui me détend quelque peu, après ces échanges empreints d'une certaine tension pour moi.

 _\- Comment je vais faire pour la retrouver ?_

 _\- Elle habite à une adresse que tu connais bien..._

Il laisse le mystère planer quelques secondes, avant de révéler l'information qu'il me manque.

 _\- Amelia est revenue à Madison Park...elle a fait reconstruire la maison qui lui était si chère, comme pour déjouer le sort et le malheur qui a pu y prendre place il y a quelques années._

La révélation faite à l'instant par Nathan me laisse songeur et admiratif...elle a trouvé la force de repartir de zéro dans cet endroit qui était ce qui correspondait le plus à un « chez soi » qui lui a tant manqué pendant son enfance et son adolescence. Sa force de caractère m'impressionnera toujours...certaines choses n'avaient visiblement pas changé, et mon espoir se ravive un peu plus.

 _\- Bonne chance Owen..._

Nathan me sert la main chaleureusement, tout en plaçant son autre main sur mon épaule.

 _\- J'espère que le bonheur vous attend au bout de la route pour tous les deux, vous le méritez._

 _\- Merci pour tout Nathan...sincèrement..._

 ** _Plus tard dans la soirée_**

Les images de l'entrevue avec Nathan comblent mon attente, me faisant passer de l'espoir au désespoir.  
Me revoilà à Madison Park, à quelques pas d'une maison qui cristallise toute mon angoisse mais aussi tous mes souhaits. Cette soirée du mois de mai est particulièrement douce et ravive les souvenirs des moments passés dans ce même quartier, un certain été. Je réalise que dans 3 mois, cela fera précisément 2 ans que je suis sorti de sa vie...que je suis officiellement mort pour elle...  
Je descends de ma moto (un modèle de moto japonaise d'un noir brillant que j'ai eu le plaisir de retrouver dans le garage de mon appartement), l'attente immobile, assis sur ma monture me devenant insupportable. Un coup d'œil à ma montre me révèle qu'il est 21h : j'attends déjà depuis une heure...la maison reste désespérément plongée dans l'obscurité, sans signe de vie.  
Est-ce qu'Amelia a des engagements en dehors de Seattle ?  
Peut être que j'attends bêtement pour rien et qu'elle ne fera aucune apparition ce soir ?  
Je doute.  
J'hésite.  
L'attente m'a permis d'observer les détails de la maison...elle semble avoir été reconstruite le plus fidèlement possible à la bâtisse d'origine : même perron avec escalier et colonnes, mêmes grandes fenêtres pour faire entrer la lumière. La seule différence notable que je remarque est la terrasse qui a été reconstruite un peu plus dans l'angle et l'arrière, comme pour être mieux protégée des regards et de l'extérieur.

Le vrombissement d'un moteur se fait subitement un peu plus proche et je distingue un taxi s'engager dans la rue tranquille de ce quartier de Madison Park, jusqu'à s'arrêter face à cette maison que j'aurais pu dessiner les yeux fermés.  
Les battements de mon cœur s'activent aussitôt en un millième de secondes.  
Sans réfléchir, comme sur un mode pilote automatique, mes jambes se mettent en mouvement et s'approchent doucement de la scène. Je distingue ainsi bientôt une silhouette sortir de la voiture.  
Une silhouette féminine, vêtue d'une veste en cuir, révélant une housse de guitare dans le dos.  
Le détail qui confirme pour de bon l'identité de cette jeune femme.  
C'est bien elle...elle est là, à quelques mètres de moi.  
Mon pas s'accélère alors qu'elle monte les marches menant à sa porte d'entrée. Elle cherche ses clés quelques secondes dans son sac, un sursis qui me permet de combler mon retard et de me placer sans un bruit sur l'avant-dernière marche de son perron.  
Je perçois le cliquetis de son jeu de clés dans sa main.  
Je respire un grand coup, mon cœur semble prêt à exploser dans ma poitrine.  
Mes lèvres finissent par laisser s'échapper ce prénom, que j'ai murmuré toutes les nuits depuis de si longs mois, tout en montant les deux dernières marches pour me trouver à sa hauteur.

 _\- Bonsoir Amelia..._

Un son métallique et sourd s'élève alors.  
Mon regard capte le reflet argenté des clés à terre, tombées à quelques centimètres derrière elle. Le choc de ma voix lui a visiblement fait échapper des mains.  
Son dos me fait toujours face. Elle reste immobile.  
Je reconnais beaucoup plus précisément sa silhouette. Le premier détail qui me frappe est ses cheveux, qui ne lui arrivent plus qu'aux épaules...et cette impression qu'elle est encore plus fragile et menue qu'auparavant, comme si elle avait perdu du poids...  
Je perçois ses mains prendre place le long de son corps.  
Sa main gauche se met alors à trembler machinalement.  
Je reprends la parole le plus doucement possible pour dissiper son angoisse et le choc.

 _\- Amelia...calme toi...je sais que c'est incroyable dans cet instant...mais c'est bien, moi...Owen..._

Je distingue sa respiration se faire plus saccadée et difficile alors que ses épaules et son dos sursautent légèrement, et que son souffle fort et contraint résonne jusqu'à mes oreilles.  
Un peu désemparé devant sa paralysie, je révèle aussitôt la vérité de la situation, la supercherie que j'ai moi-même imaginée.

 _\- La vérité c'est...c'est que je ne suis pas mort lors de la soirée des Music Awards..._

Suite à ces mots, son corps se déplace lentement de profil et elle se retourne alors complètement.  
Je la découvre pour la première fois de face depuis ces longs mois, à quelques centimètres de moi.  
Je reconnais les détails de son visage, découvre cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux qui lui va à ravir...mais ses yeux m'échappent alors qu'elle maintient son regard baissé. Comme si elle refusait de découvrir mon image.

 _\- Ce à quoi tu as assisté il y a presque 2 ans...c'était une mise en scène..._

Une réaction inattendue prend alors place sous mes yeux : elle relève le visage en un mouvement brusque. Mais je n'ai quasiment pas le temps de la découvrir alors qu'un claquement vif et fort s'échoue sur ma joue droite. Une gifle où elle semble avoir mis toute sa force et sa colère.  
Je ferme les yeux quelques instants sous le coup du choc et de sa réaction.  
J'entends sa respiration toujours aussi forte, mais le rythme est légèrement différent marqué plus par la colère que par la peur.  
Je finis par relever mon visage et rouvre les yeux.  
Elle est là, face à moi, le regard rougi et embué de larmes. Ses yeux écarquillés, révèlent une intensité vibrante, qui m'étudient...m'observent...me redécouvrent presque.  
Ses traits sont durs, son visage fermé. Le reflet d'une femme blessée et choquée.

 _\- Je ne peux revenir en arrière, mais..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ M'interrompt-elle, avec une pointe d'agression dans la voix. _Ta petite vie mise en scène ne te convient plus ?_ Enchaîne-t-elle avec une touche de sarcasme, derrière laquelle je perçois cependant une douleur vive.

Dans le pire scénario que j'avais imaginé, je n'avais pas envisagé ses premiers mots être aussi durs et cinglants...remplis de reproches et de colère. Malgré moi, je suis déstabilisé par la tournure des événements. Je n'étais visiblement pas préparé à cette confrontation...à une rencontre aussi chargée de tensions.  
Quelques secondes s'égrènent dans une ambiance électrique.  
J'étudie son visage, remarquant une nouvelle émotion y prendre place...la colère laisse place à la peine.  
Et c'est d'une voix moins assurée et presque tremblante qu'elle reprend la parole.

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as mis en scène ta propre mort...après tout ce qui a pu se passer...tout ce que j'ai pu vivre..._

 _\- Je sais que ça semble complètement illogique...et impardonnable, mais laisse moi juste t'expliquer..._

 _\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, laisse-moi tranquille...tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie..._ murmure-t-elle d'un ton fatigué.

 _\- Amelia, je comprends le choc que c'est pour toi, mais..._

Des pas s'élèvent dans mon dos et une voix retentit, m'interrompant dans mes explications alors qu'une silhouette s'installe aux côtés d'Amelia.

 _\- Amelia, tout va bien ?_

Je reconnais Andrew avec surprise...et mes yeux s'agrandissent encore plus quand je découvre un bébé, endormi dans ses bras.  
Amelia acquiesce silencieusement à sa question, et tend ses mains pour prendre le bébé près d'elle.  
Elle se concentre totalement sur l'arrivée d'Andrew et de cet enfant, se comportant comme si je n'étais plus là.  
Je reste comme tétanisé devant la scène et ces échanges, pris de court par le flot d'informations qui se cumulent et s'entrechoquent dans mon esprit.  
Andrew observe Amelia prendre l'enfant, déposer un baiser sur son front, puis il pose enfin son attention sur moi. Je remarque ses traits se plisser quelques secondes, puis se tendre alors qu'il me reconnaît.  
Il m'observe un peu plus intensément, mais reste silencieux.  
Amelia, le bébé, toujours dans les bras, récupère ses clés à terre et les glisse dans la serrure.  
La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement et elle fait un premier pas dans la maison.

 _\- Andrew..._

Une pointe d'exaspération et d'agacement s'éveille dans l'appel d'Amelia, alors qu'Andrew reste comme fasciné par ma présence.

 _\- Oui, chérie, j'arrive_ , finit-il par répondre en cassant la connexion avec mon visage et rentrant à son tour.

Le terme d'affection conclut de répondre à mes questions et de serrer un peu plus mon cœur.  
Une porte lourde d'ébène se referme rapidement et progressivement devant moi alors que le regard de celle qui a tant hanté mes jours et mes nuits se refuse à moi...m'ignorant complètement, comme pour me démontrer que je ne suis pour elle qu'un souvenir...un passé qu'elle a oublié et qu'elle ne souhaite pas revivre.  
Avant que la porte ne se referme complètement, quelques mots me parviennent comme dernière connexion avec cette femme que j'ai trahie et meurtrie au plus profond d'elle-même.

 _\- Adieu Owen...Laisse nous tranquille._


End file.
